


La Redencion de un heroe

by Deadpool1991



Category: Dragon Ball, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aventuras, Crossover, F/M, Peleas, Romance, posiblemente hijos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 164,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool1991/pseuds/Deadpool1991
Summary: Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuenta de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde los heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe





	1. El final de la batalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuentas de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Capítulo 1: El final de la batalla.

Reino de la nada

Irónico un mundo donde no existe nada, ha sido testigo de una de las batallas de supervivencia más brutales y hasta un punto emocionales, donde comenzaron ocho universos de los doce que el rey del todo creo, donde han caído familias, amigos, compañeros, pero donde todos sabían lo que se juega, vivir o morir un torneo de supervivencia.

Los universos 9, 10, 2, 6, 4 y 3 en ese orden han caído; cada uno dando su máximo pero fracasando en el intento de sobrevivir, dejando a los dos universos más poderosos, irónicamente uno de ellos era el penúltimo universo en la lista del gran sacerdote, dos universos que han hecho decisiones difíciles y donde en este momento están dos hombres luchando con toda su alma para sobrevivir, y detrás de ellos el destino de cada universo y un deseo sin límites de las súper esferas del dragón.

Por parte del Universo 11, Jiren el marciano, se podría decir que su aspecto es de esos que verías en una película de ciencia ficción, pero con más masa muscular y vestido con el uniforme de la tropa de orgullo rojo con negro y que ha demostrado ser invencible, nadie se imaginaba que su poder llegaría a superar a su hakaishin, pero que por razones desconocidas rechazó el título de Dios destructor pero aceptando competir en este torneo por un deseo aún desconocido.

Por parte del Universo 7; un hombre, un saiyajin de pelo negro de puntas, con apenas el pantalón de lo que alguna vez fue su gi naranja, que ha sido culpado de iniciar este genocidio por muchos.

Llamándolo villano irresponsable que solo le importa pelear, que no es ninguna mentira, ellos no lo conocen, nunca habían escuchado su nombre, ellos no saben lo que ha hecho o a quienes ha ayudado; claro ha tenido sus errores, cómo casarse con una mujer que apenas conocía obsesionada con el.

Ella no es mala, ella crió a sus hijos y a pesar de todo se preocupa por él, y él por ella y sus hijos; pero ella sabía que él nunca sería un hombre de familia cotidiano, no es su modo de ser, el ama las aventuras, le gusta pelear, superar sus límites, como he dicho no es perfecto, maldita sea, nunca ha querido serlo.

Nunca se ha considerado un héroe, pero siempre ha estado ahí en las batalla más brutales a la edad de catorce años destruyó al ejército más grande y brutal de su mundo.

Le perdonó la vida al hijo de su enemigo el Rey Piccolo, perdono a Vegeta a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, perdonó la vida una vez incluso de Emperador del mal Freezer, ahora son compañeros en el mismo equipo para proteger al Universo 7, logró salvar a la tierra del Dios Destructor Bills y son algo así como amigos, lo acepte Bills o no.

Su único error fue no escucharlo y pedirle a los Zeno-samas un torneo, el cómo iba a saber que querían destruir a los universos más débiles, su único error fue confiar en ellos y no en Bills, su único error fue querer ser más fuerte, su equivocación fue hacerle caso a este sentimiento de lucha de los Saiyajin y ahora está a punto de costarle todo; su familia, sus amigos y su Universo.

—Ahora mirando a todos lo que han caído, los universos que han muerto, me pregunto en qué estaba pensando —dijo Goku.

—Bills me lo dijo; no confíes en zen-chan, no le pidas un torneo —se lamentó Goku.

Girando para ver el extraño reloj, puede notar que quedan dos minutos para el final del torneo.

—¿Que he hecho? —Dijo Goku.

Goku fue sacado de su autocompasión por su oponente que hablo en ese momento.

—Esto es ridículo son Goku no puedes vencerme; tu poder no suficiente ni siquiera con el Migatte No Gokui, no puedes mantenerlo mucho tiempo, menos dominarlo —dijo Jiren.

Goku lo miraba desafiante, pero sabía que tenía razón, cada vez se sentía más débil y era difícil mantener el Migatte No Gokui, y atacar por qué no podía despejar su mente para atacar.

—Maldita sea ¿Qué hago? debe haber algún modo que pueda atacar con el Migatte No Gokui —dijo Goku.

Mientras tanto en las gradas donde estaban los espectadores del el Universo 7 y 11 con los otros Universos que no estaban en peligro.

—Whis; Goku está a punto de perder el Migatte No Gokui pero quedan dos minutos, ¿Que pasa si se mantienen ambos en la plataforma? —dijo Bills.

—No estoy seguro señor Bills —dijo Whis pensativo— conociendo a los Zeno-Samas y mi padre podrían perdonar los dos Universos o destruir ambos.

Todos quedaron con las caras de preocupación y miedo.

—Qué esperas Jiren, termina esto de una vez —gritó Vermouth Hakaishin del universo 11.

Jiren solo lo miro y asintió.

Son Goku aprovechó el descuido y ataco directo a la cara, pero Jiren detuvo el golpe sin problema.

—Eres rápido, pero tus golpes no tienen poder, esto se terminó —dijo Jiren.

Mientras, colocaba su mano en el estómago de Goku y empezaba a formarse una bola de energía.

Goku reconoció ese ataque es la técnica que uso para lastimar a Vegeta y noquearlo, no tenía opción tenía que intentar esto o todo se terminaba.

—¡KAIO-KEN X 20! —grito Goku.

Dándole una patada hacia atrás para golpear la mandíbula de Jiren liberándose y enviándolo a volar contra unas rocas.

—No lo hagas papá no tienes la suficiente energía y no sabes qué pasará si usas el Kaio-ken x 20 con el Migatte No Gokui —grito Gohan.

«Kakarotto, ¿Que rayos piensas hacer?» pensó Vegeta con la mirada en la pelea.

Jiren emergió de las rocas con su mirada sin emoción aunque podía verse que le dolió el golpe por la marca y la sangre.

—Ese golpe me dolió —admitió Jiren.

Goku volteó a ver nuevamente el reloj del torneo los minutos restantes, un minuto y veinte segundos, tenía que darlo todo en este ataque; no sabía cuánto soportaría su cuerpo, estaba desgarrándose hasta más no poder.

—¡JIREN ACABEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ ES TODO O NADA! —grito Goku.

Jiren solo asintió.

Tenía que admitirlo, Son Goku ganó su respeto; nunca se rindió, nunca huyo de pelear con él y de algún modo, pudo alcanzar su poder durante el torneo, pero sabía que tenía razón, tenían que acabar con esto, tenía que conseguir su deseo.

—Adelante Son Goku, lanza tu mejor ataque que yo te mandaré el mío, ese poder que alcanzaste lo recompensare —dijo Jiren.

Haciendo fluir su energía roja que había intimidado a tantos, preparando su ataque, esa energía que noqueó a Vegeta y Kale en su estado legendario, formó una gran bola de energía y estiró la mano hacia adelante, la gran bola se hizo una pequeña en su mano, sería un ataque concentrado, Jiren usaría todo su poder.

Goku lo miró y sonrió, lanzando sus manos hacia atrás para formar su ataque más devastador, heredado por su primer maestro y casi padre que aceptó a un pequeño niño con cola soltó su energía de Migatte No Gokui y el Kaio-ken, combinando el azul y rojo.

—Ha sido un placer Jiren, es una pena que esto termine así, hubiera sido bueno volver a pelear contigo —dijo Goku.

—¡KA! —dijo Goku.

Todos veían asombrados lo que estaba a punto de pasar; tanto humanos, dioses de creación o destrucción y ángeles, dos seres mortales habían alcanzado su poder e incluso superando a algunos y todo sería decidido en un choque de energía.

Krilin se levantó y gritó por su mejor amigo junto a su esposa, que podría decir Krilin de Goku su hermano, una amistad que ha superado todo, dos niños que no se soportaban y terminaron siendo los mejores amigos Krilin siempre apoyaría a Goku hasta el final.

N18 que no conocía muy bien a Goku, a pesar de todo este tiempo y estar casada con su mejor amigo, ella fue creada para matarlo junto a su hermano, a pesar de eso nunca le tuvo miedo, nunca la juzgo, nunca mencionó nada malo de ella o su hermano o la misión del Dr. Maki Gero, mirando a su hermano N17 que estaba enfocado en la pelea, pero volteó a verla y le sonrió imaginando que pensaba lo mismo, ellos aceptarían su destino fuera el que fuera.

Gohan que amaba a su padre, sabe qué pudo fallar en muchas cosas, nunca ganaría el premio al mejor padre, pero sabía que hizo lo mejor que pudo para un niño que creció solo y aprendió a cuidarse por sí mismo, y como estaba tratando hacerlo mejor con su nieta Pan siempre sería su héroe junto con el Sr. Piccolo.

—¡ME!¡ —dijo Goku.

Su maestro, el creador de ese ataque lo observaba preguntándose cómo el pequeño niño que conoció hace tantos años, junto con una niña de pelo azul muy bien dotada y un cerdo pervertido, no es que pudiera decir algo de eso, le regresaron a su tortuga, el niño que le había regalado su nube voladora y que aprendió su técnica al primer intento y luego aceptó como su alumno. junto con Krilin esos niños como le dieron dolor de cabeza, pero junto con Lauch y su tortuga le dieron una familia; ahora viéndolos a ambos Krilin con su esposa e hija y Goku con su esposa e hijos, y mirándolo superar a los dioses y usar su técnica a ese nivel, fue el mejor regalo que podría recibir, si esto termina hoy él se irá en paz.

—Vamos hijo, enséñale la escuela de la tortuga —dijo el maestro Roshi.

—¡HAAA! —dijo Goku.

Ten Shin Han al igual que todos, miraba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, quién iba a decir que conocería a Goku por un jabalí y llegaron hasta aquí peleando con otros universos para que el suyo sobreviviera, lo más que pensó que vería sería a Piccolo Daimaku pero no se arrepiente, podría haber terminado siendo el segundo Tao Pai Pai, un asesino sin honor de haber seguido los pasos del maestro Tsuru, al contrario conoció a buenas personas que los acogieron a Chaoz y el, Goku nunca lo juzgo y lo salvó tantas veces, nunca podría pagarle tanto así que lo apoyaría hasta el final.

Piccolo Jr.; para algunos, el hijo del rey demonio Piccolo Daimaku, un ser de maldad que lo trajo al mundo para vengar su muerte, el fue derrotado y al final perdonado por Goku, poco después lucharon juntos contra Garlic jr. y después con Raditz, donde Goku murió y él crió y se convirtió en el maestro de su hijo, ese chico que lo hizo cambiar y ver que no era toda maldad, rayos, incluso murió por el chico, pero lo volvería hacer, al diablo su padre, él no era amigo de Goku y Gohan, y si todos van a morir pues que así sea.

—¡MEEEEE! —dijo Goku.

El emperador del mal, un prodigio, el némesis de Goku, así es como Freezer recuerda ser llamado, su misión era vengarse de ese saiyajin que lo humilló. Ese saiyajin que le quitó todo, Son Goku; pensó en muchas maneras de matarlo, planes perfectos y ahora míralo aquí, el gran Freezer sentando en unas gradas después de hacer equipo con su mayor enemigo y sus amigos, pero aunque le duela admitirlo y nunca lo reconocerá en voz alta, preferiría regresar por toda la eternidad a ese maldito infierno con esos osos de peluches y hadas de asco, pero lo admitirá mentalmente, respetaba a son Goku. El maldito le dio energía cuando estaba por morir, deuda que ya pagó así que ya no cuenta, lo reclutó para su equipo a pesar de ser la peor idea posible, hasta lo defendió de Bills después de que lo pusiera en una bola de destrucción, que rayos pasaba con él y sabía que lo reviviría.

«El idiota tiene palabra» pensó Freezer, mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos Son Goku hohoho no puedes perder con esa basura recuerda que luchaste con el gran Freezer una vez, él no es nada además aun necesito matarte —dijo Freezer, aunque ya no estaba seguro de querer matarlo.

«Kakarotto su nombre Saiyajin, solo yo lo llamo así» pensó Vegeta.

—Recuerdo que alguna vez me preguntaste por qué no te llamo Goku, te dije que porque aunque te creas un terrícola no lo eres, tú eres un Saiyajin puro; además, el nombre de Goku es ridículo, siempre hemos competido hasta cuándo acepte que eras el número uno, sentía el deseo de sobrepasarte aún y mira a donde hemos llegado, a un poder divino —dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

«También recuerdo, cuando me creía el más poderoso del universo antes de llegar a la tierra, que idiota era; Kakarotto, al final me diste otra lección, cuando me dijiste que si un Saiyajin de clase baja se esfuerza, puede superar a un Saiyajin de elite y te dije que te demostraría la barrera que no podrías superar por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo... Lo hiciste Kakarotto» pensó vegeta sonriendo.

Poniéndose de pie en ese momento todos amigos, hijos, enemigos, dioses de destrucción o creación ángeles y gritaron.

—¡HAZLO GOKU/PAPA/KAKAROTO! —Gritaron el universo 7.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Grito Goku.

—¡HAAAAAAAÁAAAAAA! —Grito Jiren.

Chocando las energías, todo se volvió azul y rojo después de eso.

Bueno, eso fue mi primer intento de fanfiction, por favor no sean muy duros conmigo, es la primera cosa que escribo que no sea tarea xd.

Este historia será extraña pero pensé viendo recientemente unos capítulos de arrow, supergirl y Flash por qué no meter a Goku ahí y la imaginación comenzó a volar y si no lo escribía no dormía.

Lo sé, es extraño pero también no hay casi historia de crossover de Goku y DC y me convenció más hacerlo acerca de las historia de la series de TV por qué mis conocimientos en cómic de DC no son tan buenos de Dragon Ball si lo son xd.

La pareja será Goku x Supergirl/Kara Danvers no será un harem, lo siento, pero no estoy preparando para escribir uno, tal vez cuando tenga más experiencia en otra historia.

Los primeros capítulos serán en el universo Dragon Ball, por qué quiero darle una despedida a todos, ningún personaje de dragón ball volverá aparecer físicamente, solo serán mencionados tal vez mas adelante cambie de opinión pero una vez Goku abandone su universo no volverá eso es seguro.

Se habrán dado cuenta que es el Goku de súper pero mi objetivo es de tratar de tomar a ese Goku y transformarlo en el de Z, ese que era igual de cómico pero era serio en los momentos que ameritaba.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, acepto sugerencias para mejorar y perdonen las faltas de ortografía trataré de mejor, gracias.

Hola esta es una nota nueva quiero darle las gracias a el Lozato de fanfiction por su ayuda en la gramática en este capítulo y en los siguientes que decida ayudarme eres grande amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno eso fue mi primer intento de fanfiction por favor no sean muy duros conmigo es la primera cosa que escribo que no sea tarea xd  
> este historia será extraña pero pensé viendo recientemente unos capítulos de arroz supergirl y Flash por qué no meter a Goku ahí y la imaginación comenzó a volar y si no lo escribia no dormia  
> lo sé es extraño pero también no hay casi historia de crossover de Goku y DC y me convenció más hacerlo acerca de las historia de la series de TV por qué mis conocimientos en cómic de DC no son tan buenos de dragón ball si lo son xd  
> La pareja será Goku x Supergirl/Kara Danvers no será un harem lo siento pero no estoy preparando para escribir uno tal vez cuando te más experiencia en otra historia  
> Los primeros capítulos serán en el universo dragón ball por qué quiero darle una despedida a todos ninguno personaje de dragón ball volverá aparecer una vez Goku abandone su universo no volverá  
> Se habran dado cuenta que es el goku de super pero mi objetivo es de tratar de tomar a es goku y traformalo en el de z ese que era igual de comico pero era serio en los momentos que ameritaba  
> Bueno eso es todos por ahora acepto sugerencias para mejorar y perdones las faltas de ortografía trataré de mejor gracias


	2. El sacrificio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuenta de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde los heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Capítulo 2: El Sacrificio.

Me imagino que todos alguna vez escucharon del Big Bang; bueno, pueden imaginarse eso por tres, eso es lo que sucedió al momento del choque de energías.

Se necesitó el poder de todos los ángeles para evitar que todos fueran evaporados, incluso el gran sacerdote tuvo que usar un poco más poder para detener esa explosión.

—Woooooo, eso fue genial —dijo el Zeno-Sama del futuro alternativo.

—Siiii ¿Quién ganó? ¿Quién ganó? —preguntó el Zeno-sama del presente.

—Lo sabremos en un momento Zeno-Sama, se acabó el tiempo —dijo Daishinkan.

—Mmmmmm —dijeron ambos zenos-samas.

Toda la zona estaba bastante destruida, el humo aún no se disipaba para mostrar al ganador.

—¿Que paso, ganó Goku? —pregunto Krilin.

—No lo sé —dijo el maestro Roshi.

En ese momento pasó lo imposible, se escuchó un sonido como de tele transporte.

El momento se congeló; ese sonido es de alguien que fue eliminado, ya había un ganador, la pregunta es ¿Quién?

Todos voltearon lentamente queriendo saber y a la vez no, y ahí es donde todos quedaron en shock.

—¡JIREN! —Dijo Vermouth sin creerlo.

—NO PUEDE SER, ES IMPOSIBLE —dijo el Kaio-shin del Universo 11 y la mayoría de la tropa del orgullo.

—Jiren perdió —dijo Toppo con humildad.

—No puedo creer que alguien haya podido entrar en duelo de energías con Jiren y lo venciera —dijo Vermouth.

—Bueno Sr. Vermouth, Son Goku lo acaba de hacer —dijo Margarita, ganando el asentimiento de todos.

—¿Donde esta Goku? —pregunto Krilin.

Todos regresaron su mirada a la plataforma o lo que alguna vez fue plataforma, Daishinkan tendría que hablar con el que le dijo que ese metal era indestructible.

Todos mirando expectantes y ahí estaba su salvador, contra una roca apenas sentando, pero con una sonrisa que todo mundo conocía, otra vez Goku lo había hecho.

—¡GOKUUU! —gritaron Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Maestro Roshi, Piccolo, 18 y 17 que mostraban emociones rara vez, está lo ameritaba.

—Papá, eres increíble —dijo Gohan.

—Nos tenías en suspenso —dijo Vegeta suspirando.

—No esperaba otra cosa de mi rival —dijo Freezer.

—Fue mi rival primero —dijo Vegeta, nadie estaba a altura de Kakarotto, solo el.

—¿Dijiste algo Vegeta? Por qué no vas a cambiarle los pañales a tu hija y dejas que los guerreros hablen, hohoho —dijo Freezer riendo.

—¡MALDITO FREEZER, INSECTO! —Dijo Vegeta apunto de atacar.

—¡BASTA¡ —Dijo Bills— ¡SUFICIENTE POR HOY O LOS DESTRUIRE!.

Los 2 gruñeron pero se callaron.

Whis mientras tanto, fue por Goku para traerlo y pudieran curarlo.

—¿Está bien Sr. Goku? —pregunto el Kaio-shin del Universo 7— le daré una semilla de ermitaño como el torneo acabó, ya no está prohibido.

—Gracias Kaio-shin —dijo apenas Goku.

Tuvo que comer 3 para que funcionara, el daño fue mucho.

Goku termino su 3 semilla y se sentó sonriendoles a sus amigos, se sentía como nuevo, aunque su gi estaba destrozado y apenas le quedaban los pantalones.

—¿Whis, crees que podrías ayudarme con un nuevo gi? —pregunto Goku.

Whis sonrió y agitó su báculo y Goku tenía un nuevo gi.

—Gracias Whis —le sonrió Goku.

—¿Estás bien Jiren? —Preguntaron sus compañeros mientras jiren se sentaban.

—Lo siento —dijo Jiren sin mirarlos— falle, no consigue las esferas y no pude salvar el Universo.

—Está bien —dijo Vermouth ya más tranquilo— luchaste con todo lo que tenías, eso es lo importante.

—Así es —dijo Toppo— al final ganaron los mejores, podemos irnos en paz.

—SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR —gritó Daishinkan.

—El torneo del poder ha terminado oficialmente —dijo Daishinkan.

—LOS GANADORES SON EL UNIVERSO 7, SE HARÁ ENTREGA DE LAS SUPER ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN, PERO PRIMERO SE PROCEDERÁ A DESTRUIR EL ÚLTIMO UNIVERSO POR LOS ZENO-SAMAS —anuncio Daishinkan.

Los zeno-sama levantaron sus manos como habían hecho antes, un apretón y todo habría acabado.

Jiren cerró los ojos, esperando el momento junto con todos los del universo 11.

—ESPEREN, ZEN-CHAN Y SR. DAISHINKAN —grito Goku.

—Hee —dijeron los zeno-sama.

—¿Que pasa Goku? que sea importante —dijo el sacerdote con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Que haces Goku? —dijo Bills preocupado, este Saiyajin iba hacer que lo maten sin tener que matar al kaio-shin.

—Quiero hacer un trato —dijo Goku completamente serio, como pocas veces se le había visto.

—¿Trato? —dijeron los zeno-samas con duda.

—¿Papá qué planeas, de que trato hablas? —dijo Gohan, no le gusta esto.

Goku respiro hondo y continuó, tenía que hacerlo.

—Ya que ganamos y el universo 7 sobrevivirá y todos estamos de acuerdo en traer al universo 6 con el deseo de las súper esferas del dragón —dijo Goku.

—Freezer será resucitado por las esferas de la tierra —dijo Goku mirando de reojo a Freezer.

Freezer solo asintió y sonrió, él sabía que lo haría.

—Sí —dijo el gran sacerdote, esperando que continuara.

Goku cerró los ojos y dijo.

—Quiero pedirles que perdone al universo 11 a cambio de mi vida —dijo Goku resignado.

Este capítulo es corto, pero siento que es un buen punto para parar, me pregunto si alguien lo estará leyendo o estoy hablando solo, bueno no importa jaja, si alguien lo lee espero que lo disfrute, gracias.

Hola este capítulo ha sido corregido en gramática por el usuario Lozato de fanfiction net gracias por tu ayuda amigo.


	3. El acuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuenta de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde los heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Capítulo 3: El Acuerdo.

—¡QUEEEE! —Grito Gohan, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Maestro Roshi, y Bills sin creerlo.

—¡KAKAROTTO ¿ESTAS LOCO? ESE ATAQUE TE FRIO EL CEREBRO! —dijo Vegeta sin creerlo también.

El resto parecía en estado de shock, 18 y 17 Piccolo, Kaio-shin y hasta Freezer parecía sorprendido.

El resto de los Dioses y Ángeles solo observaban en silencio.

—No —dijo Goku, pensó un momento— puede que lo friera un poco, hacía calor ahí —dijo Goku divagando.

—No es momento de chistes, explícate Goku —dijo Piccolo serio.

Goku suspiro.

—Bueno en el transcurso del torneo me di cuenta que muchos tenían razón, este torneo fue mi culpa, claro, yo no pensé que iban a destruir a los universos perdedores, pero aun así yo convencí a Zen-Chan de que hiciera el torneo y creo que es mi responsabilidad —dijo Goku.

—Sr. Goku —dijo el Kaio-shin que salió de su shock.

—Zen-Chan —comenzó Kaio-shin antes de ser golpeado por Bills.

—Digo el Sr. Zeno-Sama ya planeaba destruir los universos que fueran bajos en población, usted les dio una oportunidad de vivir —dijo Kaio-shin.

Goku se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos fui un detonante y no es justo que Jiren y Toppo, ni su universo desaparezcan, ellos son héroes —dijo Goku dándoles una sonrisa.

Jiren y Toppo solo podían verlo asombrados.

Toppo un poco avergonzado, ya que lo había llamado el peor villano y aquí estaba él, tratando de salvarlos de ser destruidos.

—Papá —dijo Gohan acercándose a su padre.

—¿Qué pasa con mamá, Goten, Videl y Pan? ¿Qué pasa con su abuelito que le prometió llevarla al espacio? ¿Y con Goten, él aún te necesita? —dijo Gohan.

Goku entonces hizo algo que muchos no pensaron que haría, abrazo a Gohan con todo lo que tenía.

—Lo siento Gohan, sé que te falle muchas veces a ti y tu madre, deje que te secuestrará tu tío Raditz y dejé que me mataran cuando tenías cinco años, por suerte Piccolo estuvo ahí para ti, pero debí ser yo, eras mi hijo, mi primogénito y dejé que cell te torturara porque quería que sacarás tu poder oculto, debí decirte mi plan desde un principio no arrojarte a una pelea, debí ayudarte a matar a cell, te lo deje a ti y volví a morir, los dejé otra vez, aún cuando Goten venía en camino —dijo Goku con voz un poco quebrada que no había sentido desde que vio a su abuelito otra vez hace tantos años.

—Papá —dijo Gohan no estaba mejor él ya estaba llorando un poco.

Todos estaban en silencio escuchando ni siquiera Freezer decía nada.

—Gohan —dijo Goku en voz baja— déjame terminar hijo, puede que nunca nos volvamos a ver y no quiero irme con culpas.

Gohan asintió.

—Incluso Vegeta que era más Saiyajin que yo, se quedó con Bulma y Trunks y fue mejor padre —dijo Goku mirando el suelo.

—Pude haber matado a Majin Boo, desde un principio tenía el poder para hacerlo, pero preferí dejárselo a tu hermanito y Trunks, unos niños, me excuse diciéndoles que era responsabilidad de la gente viva —Dijo Goku avergonzado.

—Error tras error —se dijo Goku a él mismo.

—Y cuando tu me diste la noticia de que serías padre, todo lo que pude decir fue, Gohan come bien, ¿Qué respuesta es esa? no pude darte un consejo porque no lo tenía —dijo Goku.

—Incluso olvidé mi promesa de llevarte a pescar mucho tiempo —dijo Goku.

—Y sé que ahora puedo estar siendo egoísta con tu madre, Goten, Videl, Pan y contigo —dijo Goku.

—Pero sé que me entiendes, te vi mirar la fotografía del hombre que derrotaste del universo 10 antes de que desaparecieran, ¿Era una foto de el y su familia verdad? —pregunto Goku.

Gohan asintió solamente.

—Sé que sabes que en el universo 11 también hay muchas familias que no merecen desaparecer —dijo Goku.

Gohan asintió, a pesar de sus lágrimas y que le dolía perder a su padre otra vez, él sabía que tenía razón.

—Gohan —dijo Goku tocando su hombro.

Gohan levantó la vista para verlo.

—Sé que no es algo que te corresponde pero cría bien a tu hermanito, enséñale todo lo que necesita saber, sé que lo harás mejor que yo y cuida a tu madre es una buena mujer, siempre me quiso a pesar de mis defectos y no repitas mis errores, cuida a Videl y a Pan —dijo Goku.

Gohan se rompió completamente abrazo a su padre, sabiendo que si lo soltaban desaparecía, que podría suceder en cualquier momento, pero asintió.

—Te lo juro Papá, nada les pasará ni faltará —dijo Gohan temblando.

Goku lo abrazó igual.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti y de Goten, nunca lo duden —le dijo Goku.

Después se soltó y miró hacia arriba, en donde estaban los tronos de los reyes de todo a escuchar su decisión.

Los Zeno-samas terminaron de hablar y le dijeron su respuesta a Daishinkan.

El hablo.

—¡SON GOKU ¿SABES LO QUE ESTÁS PIDIENDO? PIDES IR EN CONTRA DE LAS DECISIONES DE LOS REYES DE TODO! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku asintió.

—¡¿SABES LO QUE TU DECISIÓN SIGNIFICA? QUE NO IRÁS AL OTRO MUNDO, NI AL CIELO, NI AL INFIERNO, NO REENCARNARAS, DESAPARECERÁS PARA SIEMPRE; DEBE HABER UN CASTIGO, LOS ZENO-SAMAS DIERON SU PALABRA DE QUE SOLO UN UNIVERSO GANARIÁ ESTE TORNEO, ¿ESTÁS DISPUESTO A TOMARLO EN VEZ DEL UNIVERSO 11? NO PODRÁS ARREPENTIRTE UNA VEZ DE TU PALABRA! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku volvió a asentir, era su responsabilidad, el no escaparía.

Daishinkan continuo.

—¡TIENES SUERTE QUE LOS REYES DE TODO TE APRECIAN, TE DAN DOS OPCIONES, OYELAS BIEN QUE NO REPETIRÉ! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku se sorprendió, pero asintió una vez más para ver de qué hablaban.

—¡TIENES LA OPCIÓN DE TOMAR EL LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO 11 Y DESAPARECER COMPLETAMENTE O TENER UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku miro confundido, pero no interrumpió aun así.

—¡SERÁS ENVIANDO A UN NUEVO UNIVERSO, PERO ESTE UNIVERSO NO PERTENECE A LA JURISDICCIÓN DE ZENO SAMA! —dijo Daishinkan.

El cerebro de Goku explotó después de escuchar eso al igual que todos, habían más universos que no creo Zen-chan, había otros seres como él, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por Daishinkan.

—¡ESTE UNIVERSO NO ESTOY SEGURO A QUIÉN PERTENECE, SOLO SE QUE SE LE CONOCE COMO EL DIOS DEL COMIC Y CREO QUE HAY OTRAS PERSONAS! —dijo Daishinkan.

Luego continuó su explicación.

—¡TIENE DEMASIADAS TIERRAS PARA MI GUSTO, PERO EL PUNTO ES QUE SERÁS ENVIADO A UNA DE ESAS TIERRAS, NO PODRÍA DECIRTE CUAL POR QUE NO ESTARÍA SEGURO, SON DEMASIADAS, EN CADA TIERRA DE ESAS EXISTEN ALGO PARECIDOS A LAS TROPAS DEL ORGULLO; SE LE LLAMARÍA HÉROES, SERES CON PODERES, PERO NO PODEMOS ENVIARTE CON TODO TU PODER, SERIAS UNA ANOMALÍA Y LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE EL DIOS DEL CÓMIC SE DARÍA CUENTA Y NO SABEMOS COMO REACCIONARIA, ES MÁS POR TU SEGURIDAD! —explicó Daishinkan.

Goku ahora estaba preocupado; no tendría sus poderes, sería un humano o saiyajin normal, ese sería su castigo, vivir con un ki normal.

Pero Daishinkan volvió hablar.

—¡TRANQUILO! —dijo Daishinkan.

—¡NO SERÁS UN SER NORMAL, AUN SERAS UN SAIYAJIN Y TENDRAS TU KI, TE ENVIAREMOS CON EL PODER QUE TENÍAS CUANDO ENFRENTASTE A FREEZER EN NAMEKUSEI ANTES DEL SUPER SAIYAJIN, CREO QUE SERÁ SUFICIENTE PARA PODER PROTEGERTE! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku levantó la mano para preguntar.

Daishinkan respondió antes.

—¡SI VAS A PREGUNTAR CÓMO SABEMOS LO DE NAMEKUSEI, LO SABEMOS TODO! —respondió Daishinkan.

Goku bajo la mano.

—¡LO ÚNICO QUE NO TENDRÁS SON TUS TRANSFORMACIONES, AL IGUAL QUE EL KI DIVINO Y EL MIGATTE NO GOKUI POR SUPUESTO, PERO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDAS VOLVER A ALCANZARLAS! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku se emociona al oír esto.

—¿Si puedo acceder a ellas otra vez? ¿Me las puedo quedar? ¿Hasta el Mígatte No Gokui? —pregunto Goku.

Él sabía que podía, después de todo Vegeta no necesito el ritual para transformarse en SSG, pensó Goku.

Daishinkan asintió.

—¡YA NO SERIA PROBLEMA NUESTRO SON GOKU ¿QUE DECIDES?!—dijo Daishinkan.

Goku volteó a ver a sus amigos; ellos asistieron, ellos preferían que viviera lejos que verlo morir.

Luego volvió a ver a Gohan.

—Papá prefiero que vivas en otro universo y no volver a verte, que saber que desapareciste para siempre, estás es tu redención —dijo Gohan con una mirada de determinación a Goku.

Goku sonrió y asintió.

—Lo haré —dijo Goku.

Daishinkan sonrió.

—¡BIEN, TIENES 24 HORAS TERRESTRES PARA DESPEDIRTE DE TU FAMILIA, TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE PUEDES LLEVAR ALGUNAS COSAS, NADA MAS LO BÁSICO, LUEGO DE LAS 24 HORAS TENDRÁS QUE PRESENTARTE EN EL PALACIO DE ZENO-SAMA Y SERÁS ENVIADO A ESA TIERRA GOKU! —dijo Daishinkan.

Daishinkan luego giró para mirar a los dioses.

—¡ESPERO QUE ESTA LECCIÓN HAYA SIDO SUFICIENTE Y SE PONGAN A HACER SU TRABAJO; NO FUERON ESCOGIDOS PARA VACACIONAR, NI COMER, NI DESTRUIR A SU ANTOJO, LO MISMO VA PARA LOS KAIOSHIN DE LA CREACIÓN Y SUPERVISIÓN DE VIDA, SI NOS VEMOS EN LA NECESIDAD DE VOLVER A TOMAR CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO, NO HABRÁ TORNEO NI SON GOKU QUE LOS SALVE! —dijo Daishinkan.

Terminando con esa mirada de malvado que mostró para anunciar la eliminación de un universo.

Goku levantó la mano otra vez.

—¿SI? —dijo Daishinkan.

—¿Puedo llevar semillas del ermitaño? —dijo Goku, el no sabía qué esperar, pero podría ir preparando.

—¡PUEDES LLEVAR ALGUNAS Y TAL VEZ CULTIVARLAS, ALGO DE LO QUE USTEDES LLAMAN DINERO, COSAS QUE NO AFECTEN EL EQUILIBRIO DE NUESTROS UNIVERSOS, NI EL DE ELLOS, TENDRÁS QUE SOBREVIVIR POR TU CUENTA GOKU, Y CON TUS RECURSOS! —dijo Daishinkan.

Luego desapareció con los Zeno-samas y los guardianes.

Goku solo sonrió.

Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba, podía cultivar su semillas, bueno, el era un agricultor después de todo.

Capitulo 3 corregido por Lozato gracias de nuevo amigo.


	4. Universo restaurado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuenta de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde los heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota agradecimiento a Lozato por reparar la gramática de este episodio.

Capítulo 4: Universo Restaurado.

Goku sonrió y fue a donde sus amigos, para poder ir por última vez a su universo, su planeta, su casa.

—Son Goku —dijo alguien.

Goku volteó y sonrió.

Eran Jiren y Toppo.

—¿Que pasa chicos? —dijo Goku.

Jiren extendió la mano hacia el.

Gokú la miró y la estrecho.

—Muchas gracias Son Goku, ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer este sacrificio por un universo que no conoces? y bueno, ya sabes, casi maté a tu amigo No. 17 cuando pensamos que explotó, verdad —dijo Jiren algo avergonzado.

Goku sonrió.

—No te preocupes, si no hubiera sido por mi deseo obsesivo de pelear y pedir este torneo, ustedes, ni mi equipo habrían tenido que pasar por esto, planeo hacerlo mejor en la nueva tierra donde tendré una segunda oportunidad —dijo Goku.

—Creo que los dos aprendimos una lección en este torneo Jiren, el poder no lo es todo; yo bueno, pagaré el precio de mi error, espero que tú puedas encontrar al asesino de tu familia y maestro, y que puedas volver a confiar en la gente —dijo Goku.

Jiren asintió y sonrió.

—Es una pena que nunca podremos volver a pelear, pero ustedes me enseñaron el poder del equipo, estuvieron dispuestos a morir, fue un honor conocerlos a todos, suerte en tu nueva vida, adiós Goku —dijo Jiren.

—Adios Jiren —dijo Goku.

Jiren se dio la vuelta y se fue a esperar con su equipo.

—Son Goku, Vegeta, No. 17, incluso Freezer; que universo más interesante —sonrió Jiren.

Goku giro a Toppo que estaba buscando como decir lo que estaba pensando.

Goku se adelantó.

—No te preocupes Toppo —dijo Goku.

Sorprendió a Toppo, pero no dijo nada.

—Fue mi culpa arrastrarlos a esto, tenías razón; parecía un villano, no tienes que disculparte, además creo que Vegeta te dio una lección —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Cuídate mucho, Toppo —dijo Goku extendió la mano.

Toppo la tomó y sonrió.

—Fue un placer conocerte Son Goku mucha suerte —dijo Toppo.

Y luego giró a Vegeta que lo miraba.

—Vegeta, la próxima vez te venceré sin renunciar a nada, disfruta esa victoria —dijo Toppo con una sonrisa.

—Hmm, lo dudo pero puedes probar, te venceré cada vez que lo intentes insecto —dijo Vegeta tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Goku le susurró a Toppo.

—Siempre es así cuando alguien le agrada, se hace al duro —dijo Goku.

—¡KAKAROTTO, TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO ZENO-SAMA TE PERDONÓ, LA VIDA NO HAGAS QUE TE MATE! —dijo Vegeta.

Goku solo alzó las manos en rendición, pero riendo.

Toppo solo río y regresó a su universo, nunca entendería a los saiyajins.

—Adiós Son Goku y gracias —dijo todo el Universo 11 mientras desaparecen.

—Que tipo más interesante es Son Goku —dijo el Dios Zorro.

El resto de los Dioses que no participaron en el torneo.

—Es una pena que ese poder se pierda de este universo —dijo el Dios del Universo 12.

El resto asintió, retirándose del lugar.

Goku saludo y vio irse al Universo 11, se giró y fue con su equipo para ir a su pronto antiguo universo.

Ya lo esperaban, nadie decía nada, Goku estaba incómodo así que trato de romper el hielo.

—Oigan chicos yo lo... —dijo Goku.

Pero fue interrumpido por Krilin.

—No te disculpes Goku, entendemos tu decisión, no nos gusta pero la entendemos, sabes que tendrás una fiesta de despedida quieras o no —dijo Krilin sonriendo, siendo fuerte por su amigo.

Goku asintió y sonrió a todos y volteó a Vegeta.

—Vegeta, creo que es hora de ir a revivir al Universo 6, Hit, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale y el Sr. Champa, no crees —dijo Goku.

Vegeta asintió seriamente, aunque sonrió un poco.

—Sr. Bills ¿Donde están las súper esferas? —pregunto Goku.

Bills sonrió y asintió luego miró a Whis.

—Whis —dijo Bills simplemente.

—Si Sr. Bills —dijo Whis volteó a su hermana Vados.

—¿Hermana, me ayudarías? —dijo Whis.

Vados asintió sonriendo, ella extrañaba a champa, aunque fuera gordo y fuera de forma.

Ambos ángeles levantaron sus báculos haciéndolos brillar, el lugar empezó a temblar hasta que las siete esferas emergieron de la oscuridad.

—Así que las súper esferas siempre estuvieron aquí —dijo Piccolo.

El resto asintieron.

—Bueno comencemos —dijo Bills.

Haciendo el mismo ritual de la última vez, que era que tenían que entrar en el dragón, no fue más agradable que la última vez.

Dentro de super Shenlong.

Whis llamó al súper shen long con el idioma de los dioses.

El dragón apareció.

—Ustedes juntaron las súper esferas del dragón, díganme su deseo, tienen solo uno —dijo el dragón en idioma de dioses.

Whis ya sabía que pedir.

—Queremos que el Universo 6 sea restaurado completamente —dijo Whis con Vados que estaba a su lado.

El dragón hizo brillar sus ojos un minuto y luego dijo.

—El deseo se ha cumplido, el universo ha sido restaurado —dijo super Shen Long.

Luego procedió a irse.

Reino de la nada

De repente, se escucho un sonido de tele transporte, todos giraron para ver a los miembros del equipo del Universo 6 más que confundidos.

—Whis —dijo Bills.

Whis asintió observó su báculo y sonrió al igual que Vados.

—Si Sr. Bills, está listo, todo el Universo 6 ha regresado —dijo Whis.

Bills sonrió, al igual que todo el Universo 7.

Los miembros del Universo 6 estaban aún más confundidos.

—¿Que paso? —dijo Cabba por fin encontrando su voz.

—Fueron revividos —dijo Vegeta con todos detrás de él.

—Maestro, gracias —dijo Cabba sonriendo.

—No me digas maestro —dijo Vegeta fingiendo estar enojado.

—Champa, me debes otro favor —dijo bills sonriendo arrogantemente a su hermano.

—Bills, me reviviste—dijo Champa.

Iba a decir algo para protestar, pero solo sonrió.

—Gracias Bills —dijo Champa.

—Sr. Champa —dijo Vados sonriendo.

—Vados, es bueno verte —dijo Champa a su ángel guardián.

—Caulifla, Kale —dijo Goku.

—Son Goku, me reviviste por una revancha, ahora sí voy a patearte el trasero —dijo Caulifla sonriendo— pero tal vez otro día, es mi modo de dar gracias por revivirnos.

—Son Goku, gracias —dijo Kale.

Goku sonrió.

—No hay de que, solo no me ataques otra vez con tu modo legendario por pelear con tu hermana —dijo Goku.

Kale se sonrojo de vergüenza.

Goku y Caulifla rieron más fuerte.

—Frost, también tu reviviste, pensé que Zeno-sama te desapareció por mal perdedor, creo que tienes suerte de ser del Universo 6 —dijo Freezer viendo a su contraparte arrogantemente.

—¡MALDITO FREEZER, TE MATARE! —atacó Frost.

Antes que terminara, Freezer lo había derribado de una bofetada con su cola y lo apuntaba con su dedo brillante de rojo.

—Escucha Frost, he tenido un día muy largo —dijo Freezer recordando su pelea con Toppo y Jiren como fue golpeado.

—No me hagas matarte otra vez, trato de cambiar —dijo Freezer en voz baja, más para el que para Frost.

—Pero eso no significa que me contendré de matarte —dijo Freezer con su mirada que le hizo ganarse el título de emperador.

Frost solo asintió con rabia pero sabiendo que no podría con Freezer, algún día se las pagaría.

Freezer solo sonrió y se alejó a esperar que terminaran su reunión para que puedan irse.

Goku se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Freezer, se veía distinto tendría que hablar con él luego, pero ahora tenía que hablar con alguien primero y lo vio a un lado sentando en las gradas, aún mirando como Piccolo y Gohan hablan con los namekusei de su universo.

—Creo que se llamaban Pilina y Saonel —pensó Goku.

El Camino y se sentó junto a Hit.

—Hit, cómo estás —dijo Goku viendo al asesino.

Hit asintió.

—Bien, Son Goku ¿supongo que derrotaste a jiren? —dijo Hit.

Goku asintió.

—Pero por poco, con cinco minutos más de torneo me hubiera eliminado, todo se decidió en un último ataque —dijo Goku.

Hit lo miró, extrañado pero asintió.

—Bueno, tendremos que volvernos más fuerte; aún debo matarte, recuerda que ordenaste tu propia muerte —le dijo Hit mirándolo de reojo.

Goku quedó pálido, lo había olvidado nuevamente, pensó en que rayos estaba pensando, ordenar su propia muerte para pelear con el.

—Son, que tanto has hecho y no te diste cuenta —dijo y suspiro Goku.

—Lo siento Hit, pero creo que eso no podrás hacerlo, a menos que puedas ir a universos que no son de Zen-chan —dijo Goku.

Hit lo miro con duda, esperando que se explicará.

—Esta será la última vez que no veamos Hit, cambie mi vida para que el Universo 11 no fuera eliminado; Zen-Chan acepto, pero prefirió darme una nueva oportunidad en una tierra diferente de otro universo que no le pertenece es extraño, cosas de dioses creo —dijo Goku.

Hit se quedó sorprendido, había otros universos aparte de los doce conocidos, bueno, ahora siete universos.

Luego miró a Son Goku, sabía que esto debía ser difícil para él, hacer un sacrificio así por un universo que no le debía nada, pero así era la forma de ser de él.

Algo le decía que hubiera hecho lo mismo por su universo de haber estado en la final.

Hit también noto que se veía cambiado, el no sabe que paso en el tiempo que desapareció con su universo, pero Son Goku no era el mismo, se veía con más madurez, como si este torneo lo hubiera hecho darse cuenta de sus errores, pero también con una culpa gigante a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo.

—Como siempre, eres un héroe Son Goku —dijo Hit mirando al frente, donde estaban los restos de lo que que fue la plataforma.

Goku solo dijo mirando al suelo.

—No soy un héroe Hit, salve tu universo y el de Jiren, pero le costó la vida a otros cinco universos al pedir este torneo, los obligue a participar para salvar su vida —dijo Goku.

—Zen-chan solo me perdono por qué soy su amigo, si hubiera sido otro, lo hubiera destruido pero en cambio me dio otra oportunidad, planeo hacer las cosas diferente esta vez —dijo Goku alzando la cara.

Hit lo miro, él vio el dolor de sus decisiones ahora más claro, Son Goku no solo se autocastigaba por el torneo y los universos muertos; había más decisiones, tal vez de su pasado, él no era nadie para juzgarlo, él era un asesino, así que hizo lo que único que podía hacer, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano.

—Cuídate mucho Goku, no soy nadie para juzgarte yo soy un asesino, pero debes estar orgulloso, salvaste a muchas personas este día, es fácil auto compadecerse, pero es de héroes aceptar lo errores y enfrentarlos, eso no todos lo hacen, espero que encuentres la redención que buscas en ese universo, amigo Goku —dijo Hit con una sonrisa sincera.

Goku sonrió y estrechó la mano.

—Gracias Hit, cuídate mucho, sé que no es tu obligación pero ¿podria pedirte un favor? —dijo Goku mirándolo seriamente.

Hit asintió para que continuara.

—Podrías vigilar la tierra por mí, confío en mis hijos y Vegeta para protegerla, pero no está demás tener un respaldo, no crees —dijo Goku.

Soltando su apretón de manos y extendiendo el puño, así como cuando se enfrentaron en el torneo universal.

Hit sonrió de nuevo y extendió su puño y lo chocó en señal de respeto y luego asintió, se lo debía después de todo, no estaría aquí si no fuera por el Universo 7.

—Lo haré Goku —dijo Hit.

Ambos guerreros se miraron con respeto y regresaron con el resto de sus universos.

Goku se acercó a Vegeta y Cabba.

—Hola Cabba ¿como te sientes? —dijo Goku viendo al chico que logró ganarse el aprecio de Vegeta.

—Bien Sr. Goku, gracias a usted y a mi maestro —dijo Cabba.

Vegeta solo gruñó.

Goku no pudo soportarlo.

—Cabba sabes algo, Vegeta alcanzó una nueva transformación más allá del SSJ Blue y la alcanzó por ti y la promesa de revivirte —dijo Goku.

Cabba sé quedó sorprendido.

—¡Kakarotto, cállate insecto o te mataré antes de que vayas a tu nuevo universo, te lo juro! —dijo Vegeta enojado pero se veía que estaba apenado.

—Lo siento Vegeta, no pude resistirme —dijo Goku riendose.

Cabba sonrió.

—Maestro Vegeta, Sr. Goku vendrán a conocer mi planeta sadara, le prepararemos un gran banquete —dijo Cabba.

Goku dejo de reír y Vegeta se puso serio.

—Cabba, Vegeta irá eso es seguro, yo no estaré aquí —dijo Goku.

—¡Oh! ¿Va de viaje? podemos programar otra visita —dijo Cabba, el Sr. Goku se merecía ese banquete.

Goku sonrió algo triste.

—No Cabba, digamos que hice un trato con Zen-Chan para salvar al Universo 11 de ser destruido, fui algo así como exiliado y tengo que irme a otra tierra en otro universo —dijo Goku.

—¿Por qué? ustedes ganaron, por qué es castigado Sr. Goku —dijo Cabba sorprendido, esto no era justo.

Antes que Goku pudiera responder, hablo vegeta.

—Cabba, Kakaroto está tomando las consecuencias de sus acciones, eso hace un guerrero Saiyajin, es tener honor —dijo Vegeta con tono de que no hiciera más preguntas, él sabía que Kakarotto era el que más sufría con eso.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Cabba un poco decaído, él quería que su planeta conocieran a los dos saiyajin más fuertes de Universo 7, pero sabía que tenía que obedecer a Vegeta y respetar el dolor de Sr. Goku.

—Hey no te preocupes, Vegeta estará ahí él es de la realeza, es un príncipe, yo soy un soldado de clase baja —dijo Goku tratando de animar al chico.

—Kakarotto, eso ya no importa somos iguales tu y yo hemos superado esas estúpidas etiquetas ... aunque siempre seré un poco más fuerte que tu —dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

Goku río.

—Gracias Vegeta —dijo Goku.

El también lo admiraba, él dejó de conquistar planetas para formar una familia. Goku siempre tendría respeto por Vegeta, como guerrero y persona le enseñó mucho.

—Tal vez es mi turno de cambiar —pensó Goku.

—CALLATE CHAMPA —dijo Bills de repente.

—OBLÍGAME —dijo Champa.

Todos voltearon a la dirección de los gritos y vieron a los hermanos destructores que estaban en una batalla de frentes.

Ellos ya estaban peleando, lo más seguro por comida, hay cosas que no cambiarán pensaron todos con una gota en la cabeza.

—Sr. Bills, recuerde lo que dijo mi padre sobre comportarse como un dios, no quiere que lo destruya después de que sobrevivió —dijo Whis.

—Lo mismo Sr. Champa, acaba de revivir —dijo Vados.

Los dos se quedaron pálidos a la mención de Daishinkan.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Bills rápidamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Si, luego nos veremos Bills —dijo Champa, él quería comer algo, fue un largo dia.

Todos asintieron de los dos universos, fueron muchas emociones y todavía faltaban más.

—Sr. Goku cuídese mucho y buena suerte fue un honor conocerlo —dijo Cabba inclinándose en respeto a Goku.

—Usted también maestro, le llamaré para la visita a Sadara —dijo Cabba igual inclinándose en respeto a Vegeta.

Vegeta asintió.

—Esperare tu llamada —dijo Vegeta mirando a un lado con orgullo, como siempre.

—Claro Cabba, cuida a Vegeta, es algo terco, pero es buena persona —dijo Goku poniendo una mano en el hombro de vegeta.

—¡KAKAROTTO EN SERIO, NO LLEGARAS VIVO A TU NUEVO UNIVERSO SI CONTINUAS! —grito Vegeta.

—Ok Vegeta, cálmate —dijo Goku sonriendo, quitando la mano de su hombro.

Todos los del Universo 7 se dirigieron a Whis, él formó un cubo de viaje, nadie tenía ganas de tomarse de la mano de nuevo como los obligó al principio, agitando un adiós al Universo 6 y se fueron.

(Cubo de Whis camino a la tierra)

En el transcurso del viaje todos descansaban; había sido una pelea agotadora, Krilin estaba con 18 y 17 hablando de lo estúpido que fue 17 en casi explotar, tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, lo regañaba 18 recostada contra krilin.

Piccolo meditaba en loto como siempre.

Gohan había caído dormido como el maestro Roshi y Ten Shin Han.

Vegeta estaba un lado sentado con sus pensamientos, todos sabían que ha Vegeta le gusta su tiempo para reflexionar.

Goku decidió hacer algo que lo tenía pensativo.

Goku se acercó a Freezer para hablar de algo que lo tenía con dudas.

Él estaba aún lado, apoyado sobre una pared del cubo de Whis con los ojos cerrados.

—Freezer —dijo Goku.

Freezer abrió los ojos y lo miro.

—Me sorprende que no hayas matado a Frost —dijo Goku.

Freezer solo se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo suficiente energía, creo —dijo Freezer, tratando de esquivar a donde iba con eso.

Goku volvió hablar.

—Oye Freezer ¿Crees que podamos revivirte mañana? tengo que hablar con mi esposa, ya sabes —dijo Goku torpemente.

—¿Sabes que es una esposa? —dijo Goku curioso de repente.

Frezzer rodó los ojos pero asintió.

Goku asintió.

—Entonces tienes algún problema, prometo que lo haré antes de irme y que tengas que volver al infierno —dijo Goku.

Freezer asintió, qué más daba un poco más de tiempo.

Goku hablo otras vez.

—Sabes que si haces algo malo Vegeta o Gohan te volverán a matar, ¿Verdad? —dijo Goku.

Freezer sonrió pero asintió una vez más.

—¿Entonces qué planeas hacer una vez que revivas? —pregunto Goku, queriendo saber si no comete otro error antes de irse.

—Creo que regresaré a mi planeta de origen, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hijo —dijo freezer.

Goku casi se va de espaldas, eso no lo esperaba.

—¿Tienes un hijo? —pregunto Goku para ver si escuchó bien.

Freezer lo miro raro y asintió.

—¿Cómo es que... no espera, no me digas, no quiero saberlo —dijo Goku algo perturbado.

Freezer no respondió.

—¿Entonces cómo se llama? —pregunto Goku.

Frezzer dudó en responder pero al final dijo.

—Kuriza —respondió Freezer.

—Vaya, quién lo diría —dijo Goku, pero luego algo lo golpeó.

—¿Es como tú o cooler? —dijo Goku inseguro que un Freezer Jr. hubiera estado todo este tiempo suelto por el universo.

Freezer gruñó al oír el nombre de su hermano.

—No me hagas reír, cooler es un perdedor —dijo freezer.

Pero luego suspiro.

—Kuriza no tiene tanto poder como tenía a su edad, ni tendrá creo y tampoco es tan malvado, creo también —dijo Freezer.

—Entonces, después de verlo que sigue ¿Vas a tratar de conquistar planetas de nuevo? —pregunto Goku dudoso.

Freezer lo pensó.

—No, eso ya es aburrido, tendría que hacer un nuevo ejército y todos serían unos inútiles, tengo suficiente dinero para vivir y bueno, como ya no vas a estar por aquí y Vegeta estará cambiando pañales —dijo Freezer antes de ser interrumpido.

—¡TE ESCUCHE FREEZER—grito Vegeta, pero no se levantó, Freezer tenía suerte de que aún estuviera agotado.

—Sí —dijo Goku regresando al tema.

—Bills y Whis me ofreció ser aprendiz de dios destructor, tal vez me amenazó —pensó Freezer pero luego sonrió— creo que será interesante.

—Tu trabajo soñado —dijo Goku alzando una ceja, sabiendo que Freezer daba indicio de un cambio pero siempre sería Freezer, le encanta destruir cosas.

Freezer río un poco y encogió de hombros.

Goku sonrió a su antiguo némesis creo que podría decirse.

—Freezer —dijo Goku sonriendo aún pero más pícaro.

—Ahora que —respondió Freezer dudoso de esa sonrisa.

—Gracias por darme energía cuando use el Migatte No Gokui, la primera vez podría ser el inicio de una buena amistad —dijo Goku aun sonriendo pícaramente.

Sabía que esto haría enfurecer a Freezer.

Freezer se quedó en shock y luego se giró a ver el espacio.

—No tientes tu suerte, saiyajin —respondió Freezer algo enojado y apenado, este saiyajin aún podía meterse bajo su piel.

Goku rió, pero no dijo nada más viendo el espacio junto su antiguo enemigo.

—Creo que el universo estará bien —pensó Goku, creyendo que al menos no hizo algo malo esta vez.

Bueno este es el capítulo más largo que escrito creo pero quería cerrar lo del torneo del poder de una vez creo que dos capítulo más antes que Goku se vaya al palacio de los zeno-samas.

Quiero darle una despedida a bulma milk y goten con gohan ya se desaguo no soy fanático de las historias que goku se despide como si fuera a la tienda o donde pone a milk como una zorra y eso que no es mi favorita yo era de la pareja goku y bulma pero la mujer hizo su esfuerzo, se merece crédito.

Le quite las transformaciones porque creo que goku es de lo que te despedaza medio mundo dc solo con súper saiyajin imagínense con los estado de dios y el migatte no gokui las recuperara eventualmente pero con enemigo épicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este es el capítulo más largo que escrito creo pero quería cerrar lo del torneo del poder de una vez creo que 2 capítulo más antes que Goku se vaya al palacio de los zenos samas  
> Quiero darle una despedida a bulma milk y goten con gohan ya se desaguo no soy fanático de las historias que goku se despide como si fuera a la tienda o donde poner a milk como una zorra y eso que no es mi favorita yo era de la pareja goku y bulma pero la mujeres hizo su esfuerzo se merece crédito  
> Le quite las trasformaciones porque creo que goku es de lo que te despedaza medio mundo dc solo con súper saiyajin imagínenlo con los estados de dios y el migatte no gokui las recuperara eventualmente pero con enemigo épicos


	5. mi mejor amiga y la ultima noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuenta de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota agradecimientos a Lozato por arreglar la gramática de este episodio.

Capítulo 5: Mi mejor amiga y la última noche.

Tierra universo 7; noche.

Corporación cápsula.

—Por fin Tierra, cuánto te extrañé —dijo Krilin.

—Krilin, solo nos fuimos por una hora y media, con todo y lo que tardamos en pedir el deseo y revivir al Universo 6 —dijo 18.

—Además, solo participaste como cinco o diez minutos —le dijo 17, ganando una mirada de su hermana.

—Lo sé, es que pareció más tiempo —dijo Krilin con todo y que él fue el primero en caer.

—Al menos no te moriste, tenías una racha impresionante —dijo Vegeta mirándolo.

—No digas eso Vegeta —dijo Krilin en posición fetal.

Todos rieron de las tonterías de Krilin, hasta que oyó una voz que todos conocían.

—¡Chicos!, regresaron y estamos vivos... ¿o estamos muertos? —dijo Bulma confundida cargando a Bra.

—Cálmate mujer, siempre tan exagerada, claro que ganamos, fueron con el gran Vegeta-sama —dijo Vegeta con orgullo.

Todos rieron.

—Que se ríen insectos —dijo Vegeta enojado.

—Goku, llamo Milk, me pregunto que cuando regresaran a casa —dijo Bulma.

La risa murió.

Todos se quedaron cabizbajos, sabían que esto no sería fácil.

—¿Qué pasa, dije algo? —dijo Bulma notando el ambiente.

—¡He, 18 vamos por marrón y vamos a casa! Goku creo nos veremos mañana, no es así —dijo Krilin, esta noche ya era muy difícil, solo quería ver a su hija.

—Si Krilin, luego te mandaré la hora en un mensaje —dijo Goku simplemente.

Krilin se elevaba con 18, cuando Goku lo llamo.

Krilin giro a verlo.

—Eres mi hermano Krilin, nunca lo olvides —dijo Goku, mirándolo con esa sonrisa de siempre y ojos algo húmedos.

Krilin trato de sonreír pero falló.

—Tú también Goku, eres mi hermano nos veremos mañana, de acuerdo —dijo Krilin girando su rostro.

Goku asintió.

—Hasta mañana Krilin —dijo Goku.

Krilin se fue volando por delante, mientras contenía el llanto.

No. 18 le dio un adiós a Goku y siguió a su marido, ella sabe que el la necesitaría está noche.

—Me voy a la isla para que Trunks y Goten vayan a casa; sobretodo Goten, lo mandaré directo Goku, nos veremos mañana —dijo 17.

Igual un poco deprimido, no tenía muchos amigos y ahora el único que le ofreció una amistad fue exiliado, irónicamente fue el hombre por el que fue construido para matar, otra razón para odiar Maki Gero.

—Gracias 17 —dijo Goku sonriendo lo más que se podía en este estado.

Lo vio irse volando.

—Maestro, quiere que lo lleve a kame house, debe estar cansando —dijo Ten Shin Han.

El maestro Roshi asintió.

Goku se acercó a su maestro.

—Maestro Roshi, quiero agradecer... —dijo Goku no pudo terminar el maestro Roshi lo abrazó.

—Lo sé hijo, nos despediremos mañana de acuerdo, creo que será más fácil —dijo el maestro Roshi en voz baja, tendría una larga noche viendo álbumes de fotografías guardados y bebiendo sake.

Goku le devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias maestro Roshi, por todo —dijo Goku con toda la sinceridad del mundo, haciendo una reverencia a su maestro.

—Ten Shin Han, gracias por ayudarnos en el torneo, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, ha sido un honor —dijo Goku he hizo una reverencia de compañeros de artes marciales y luego le tendió la mano.

Ten Shin Han la tomo.

—Eres el mejor de todos nosotros, ha sido un honor pelear a tu lado Goku, perdóname si no puedo asistir mañana, pero sabes que estás cosas no se me dan bien —dijo Ten Shin Han, sabía que le dolería ver irse a Goku— te deseo mucha suerte —devolviendo la reverencia a Goku.

—No te preocupes Ten Shin Han, lo se —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Ten Shin Han subió al maestro a su espalda y se fueron a kame house.

Piccolo estaba con los ojos cerrados, no sabía qué decir, había tantas cosas pero como se expresaría cuando abrió los ojos para decir algo Goku estaba frente con la mano extendida.

—Solo dame la mano Piccolo —dijo Goku como si leyera su mente.

Piccolo la tomo.

—Gracias por todos esos favores Piccolo, criaste a mi hijo y lo hiciste un hombre de bien, un guerrero valiente, somos compañeros de batalla, sé qué Pan se queda en buenas manos, perdóname que nunca pude pagarte esos favores —dijo Goku.

Piccolo no sabía qué decir, él no era sentimental, pero respetaba a Goku como a nadie.

—No te fallare Goku, te deseo mucha suerte —dijo Piccolo— nos veremos mañana.

Yéndose volando, necesitaba estar solo como muchos esta noche.

Gohan miró a su padre y lo abrazó rápido, Goku respondió esta vez.

—Nos veremos mañana, papá —dijo Gohan no queriendo llorar, ya habían tenido su corazón a corazón.

Goku asintió.

—Ve con tu familia hijo, nos veremos mañana —dijo Goku.

Gohan se elevó y voló, solo quería ver a su esposa e hija, las necesitaba esta noche.

Goku lo vio volar.

—Gohan, como me hubiera gustado estar contigo cuando te convertiste de niño a hombre —pensó Gokú.

Bills hablo.

—Goku, vendremos mañana también, nosotros te llevaremos —dijo Bills muy serio.

Whis no hizo chistes esta vez, solo asintió al Sr. Bills, sabía que se había encariñado con Goku, esta noche él destruirá varios planetas, solo esperaba que fueran lo que debían ser destruidos.

—Llevarlo a donde van a entrenar otra vez a Goku y Vegeta —dijo Bulma.

Bulma había visto todas estas interacción en silencio y no sabía qué pasaba, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no le iba a gustar.

—No Bulma, Vegeta no va, nos veremos mañana Goku —dijo Bills en su tono más serio, hoy no estaba de humor y se fue con Whis.

—Qué está pasando aquí —dijo Bulma, mirando a Goku y Vegeta.

Ahora ella sabía que pasaba algo por el tono de Bills y dentro de ella seguía sintiendo que no le iba a gustar.

—Bulma dame a Bra, creo que Kakarotto y tu tienen que hablar —dijo Vegeta, sabía que esto tampoco sería fácil.

Vegeta miro a Goku y sin decir palabras, sabía que Vegeta y el hablarían mañana.

Bulma le dio a Bra.

Goku luego recordó algo.

—Vegeta, Bulma; creen que Freezer podría quedarse hoy con ustedes, prometo que solo será hoy, lo reviviré mañana y se irá verdad, Freezer —dijo Goku mirándolo.

Freezer asintió solamente.

Vegeta no estaba convencido pero qué más daría, podía matar a Freezer en cualquier momento aunque ya estaba muerto, pero Kakarotto tenía que hablar con Bulma.

—Vamos —dijo Vegeta a Freezer, que lo siguió.

—Vegeta —dijo Bulma.

Vegeta giró a verla.

—Cámbiale el pañal a Bra, creo que lo necesita —dijo Bulma.

Vegeta se congeló en su lugar, pero claro que escucho la risa de Freezer y Bra, que reían extrañamente al mismo tiempo.

—Si Vegeta, quiero ver eso —dijo Freezer sonriendo, él estaba disfrutando esto.

Vegeta no respondió, Freezer tenía suerte que tenía a su hija en brazos.

Los dos se fueron.

Bulma giro a Goku.

—Muy bien Son Goku ¿que está pasando? —pregunto Bulma seriamente.

Goku solo la miro.

—Vamos a caminar Bulma —dijo Goku.

Caminaron como cinco minutos, cuando llegaron a unos bancos que Bulma tenía en su jardín.

—Siéntate Bulma —dijo Goku suavemente.

Ella lo hizo.

—Bulma, eres mi mejor amiga mujer, mi primer amiga —dijo Goku mirando abajo.

Pero fue silenciado por un sollozo.

Alzando la vista vio a Bulma llorando con los ojos muy rojos.

—¿Qué te pasa Bulma? —dijo Goku alarmado, él nunca se acostumbrara a ver llorar a una mujer.

—Te vas a ir, verdad —dijo Bulma llorando, apenas con voz controlada.

Goku se sorprendió, ¿¡cómo lo supo!? pero solo asintió, no tenía caso mentirle.

—Y no vas a volver, verdad Goku —dijo Bulma, fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Goku asintió otra vez y sintió un picor en la mejilla.

Si, Bulma le había dado una cachetada, no es que no lo esperara, sabía que se la merecía, pero esperaba decirle algo antes.

Cuando alzó la vista, vio a una Bulma roja de ira y con los ojos rojos y lágrimas que ya no se controlaban y fluían a libertad y luego le gritó.

—¡¿POR QUÉ? GOKU SIEMPRE HACES ESTO, NO TE IMPORTA MILK, TUS HIJOS, NOSOTROS, TUS AMIGOS ¿A DONDE VAS A IR Y CUAL ES TU GRAN EXCUSA? ¿AHORA CON QUIEN VAS A ENTRENAR?! —GRITO BULMA.

Goku bajó la cabeza por eso, Bulma estaba enojada, ella creía que iba a entrenar así de simple, era él dejando a todos los que le importaban por poder.

—No es momento de autocompasión —dijo Goku— dile, maldita sea Son, ten valor.

—Hice un trato con Zen-Chan, yo ofrecí mi vida por el Universo 11, pero decidieron no eliminarme, se puede decir que me exiliaron a otra tierra, otro universo tengo 24 horas para despedirme —dijo Goku.

—Bueno, otro universo no hay problema, Bills y Whis puede traerte o pueden llevarnos para verte, los universos ya no son problema ¿cuánta comida pueden querer por darnos servicio de taxi? —dijo Bulma ya pensando cuánto le saldría, pero no importaba hasta que vio a Goku.

Goku negó con la cabeza.

—No es un universo con la jurisdicción de Zen-Chan, el Sr. Bills ni tampoco Whis tienen poder para entrar ahí —dijo Goku.

Y el mundo cayó sobre Bulma, Goku se iría a un universo que no está a su alcance, ni siquiera le importaba cuantos seres como Zeno-Sama hubieran, casi como un susurro y con la mirada oculta en su pelo solo dijo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Bulma.

—No sé, cosas de dioses —dijo Goku no entendiendo que leyes tenían ellos, hasta que Bulma habló otra vez.

—No, digo ¿Porque lo haces? no le debes nada a ese universo, ellos perdieron seguimos las reglas, por qué tienes que sacrificarte si ganaste justamente —dijo Bulma, apenas con voz controlada a ella le importaba un carajo el Universo 11, ella quería a su mejor amigo aquí.

Goku respondió.

—Por qué de algún modo, yo ocasione esto y si mi sacrificó salva vidas y familias; que así sea, es mi redención —dijo Goku.

—¿Y tu familia Goku? —dijo Bulma.

Goku no sabía qué responder, se quedó helado.

Pero dijo con la mirada al suelo.

—Sé que no he sido el mejor, no tienes que decírmelo, abandone a mi esposa e hijos tantas veces, que no deberían hablarme, pero siento que es lo correcto —dijo Goku.

—Le pediré perdón a Milk y si quiere golpearme, hasta matarme que lo haga, no pasaría nada; creo que me haría un favor —dijo Goku mirando el suelo.

—Pero este es mi pecado y tengo que aceptarlo —dijo Goku, apenas en voz baja.

Nadie habló por unos minutos, el cielo de la noche los envolvía.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Bulma.

—Lo sé —dijo Goku, no tenía caso discutir, eso era verdad.

—¿Lo sabe Gohan? —pregunto Bulma.

—Si, ya hablé con él y lo comprendió —dijo Goku.

—¿A qué tierra irás? —pregunto Bulma.

—No lo sé, Daishinkan dijo que podría ser cualquiera, tiene muchos universos, creo con varias tierra o algo así —dijo Goku.

—Vas a lastimar a Milk y Goten, lo sabes verdad —dijo Bulma; no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Goku asintió.

—Espero que puedan perdonarme algún día, pero no podía permitir que mucha gente muriera por mi culpa, ya desaparecieron cinco universos —Goku.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Bulma de nuevo.

Goku asintió otra vez, él aceptaría todo lo que le diga.

—Y eres un héroe —dijo Bulma.

Goku suspiró un poco enojado, otra vez esa palabra antes que pudiera decirle lo mismo que le dijo a Hit.

Bulma lo abrazó, le tomó por sorpresa pero respondió.

—Eres un gran hombre Goku, al final aceptas tus errores, eres mi mejor amigo, quiero que vayas a esa tierra y esta vez, no lo arruines, no te cases con la primer mujer que te ofrezca comida —dijo Bulma llorando.

Goku asintió.

—Trata de controlarte un poquito con las peleas, de acuerdo —dijo Bulma.

Goku asintió otra vez.

—Y sé el héroe que se que puedes ser Goku, pero sobretodo, busca ser feliz —dijo Bulma.

Goku le sonrió.

—Sabes Bulma, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve —dijo Goku.

—Y tu eres el hermanito con cola, que nunca creí tener —dijo Bulma.

Ambos rieron y miraron el cielo un rato.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad —dijo Goku mirando el cielo.

—Si 40 años, muchas cosas han cambiado, nunca me imaginé que terminaría así —dijo Bulma mientras miraba el cielo y trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

—Te voy a extrañar Bulma —dijo Goku con voz quebrada.

—Yo también Goku —dijo Bulma— no te preocupes por Milk y Goten, no les faltara nada.

—Lo sé, eres increíble Bulma, si no fuera por ti no sabría ni leer, ni escribir, te debo mucho, lamento nunca poder pagarte esos favores —dijo Goku aun mirando por última vez este cielo.

—No digas tonterías Goku, para qué son los mejores amigos —le dijo Bulma sonriendo.

—Gracias, confío en ti y Vegeta, aunque sea gruñón —dijo Goku mirando a Bulma, con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron de nuevo.

Goku se puso de pie y ayudó a Bulma a levantarse.

—Tengo que irme ya, debe estar Goten en casa, quiero hablar con ambos —dijo Goku.

Bulma asintió.

—Mañana te haremos una fiesta, es mejor que aparezcas al menos una vez, no —dijo Bulma fingiendo molestia.

Goku río.

—Estaré aquí, lo prometo ¿quieres que te lleve a la puerta? —Pregunto Goku.

—No, me quedaré un rato más aquí —dijo Bulma.

—Buenas noches Goku —dijo Bulma.

—Buenas noches Bulma —dijo Goku antes de elevarse e irse volando a su última vez en casa.

Bulma lo vio alejarse.

Recuerdo de Bulma.

—Mi nombre es Goku y quiero ser muy fuerte —dijo Goku de 12 años.

—¿Tu eres chica? mi abuelito me dijo que si veía a una chica, sea amable con ella —dijo Goku de 12 años.

—¿Bulma que le pasa a tu labios están rojos, estas enferma? —Preguntó el Goku adolescente.

Fin del recuerdo de Bulma.

Bulma lo vio irse y cuando ya no lo vio, se sentó de nuevo y dejó que todo el dolor dentro de ella saliera en lágrimas.

Vegeta la vio por la ventana pero no fue a ella, necesitaba desahogarse y él también necesitaba sacar este dolor.

—Kakarotto, eres un maldito héroe quieras o no —dijo Vegeta cerrando los ojos.

Monte Paoz; noche.

Goku llego a su casa, descendió en silencio para que no lo escucharan, podría teletransportarse por el ki de Goten pero necesitaba volar, vio por la ventana y estaban Milk y Goten cenando y felices.

Goku sentía que algo se rompía dentro de él, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Abrió la puerta.

—Hola, estoy en casa —gritó Goku.

—Papá —dijo Goten corriendo a el, Goku lo cargo.

—Cómo estás Goten, te gustó la isla de 17 —preguntó Goku, tratando de sonar animado.

—Fue divertido, detuvimos varios cazadores —dijo Goten.

—Y el torneo papá, ganaste —dijo Goten emocionado.

Goku solo sonrió.

—Sí hijo, ganamos —dijo Goku.

—Goten —dijo Milk.

—Sí mamá —respondió Goten.

—Hijo, Bulma me llamo, parece que Trunks no puede dormir por lo emocionante de la isla y quiere hacer una pijamada ¿quieres ir? —dijo Milk.

—Claro —respondió Goten.

—Puedo ir papá —dijo Goten.

Goku asintió, era raro que Milk dejara salir tan tarde a Goten.

Y Goten salió volando.

—Milk —dijo Goku sentía que pasaba algo.

—Siéntate Goku —dijo Milk sonriéndole.

Goku lo hizo.

—Quieres cenar —dijo Milk.

Goku iba a negarse, él no merecía nada de ella, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Milk ya le había servido una gran cena.

—Come Goku —dijo Milk con una suavidad en su voz— podemos hablar cuando termines.

Goku solo asintió y pensó que hizo para merecer a esta gran mujer, por qué no la valoro antes.

Quince minutos después de comer, Milk lavo los platos con Goku ayudándola por primera vez, cuando terminaron le pidió que fueran a la sala.

—Siéntate Milk, por favor —dijo Goku mientras se sentaba.

Milk lo hizo y sé sentó.

Goku comenzó torpemente.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, verás ya sabes que ganamos el torneo del poder, no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por eso, pero pasaron cosas —dijo Goku fue callado por segunda vez en la noche, pero esta vez fue por un beso de Milk, pero estaba llorando.

—Shhh, lo sé Goku, no he sido tu esposa tanto tiempo si no te conociera, déjame adivinar —dijo Milk.

—Lograste ganar este torneo, pero no pudiste soportar ver desaparecer a otras personas, así que tú te sacrificaste como con Cell, verdad —dijo Milk, ya sabía lo que se jugaba en ese torneo, Bulma la había llamado para informarle.

Goku la abrazó y asintió, ya no podía más.

—Lo siento Milk, te falle otra vez —dijo Goku, su voz se agrietaba.

—Fui el peor marido y padre que existe —dijo Goku.

—Si quieres golpearme, hazlo todo lo que quieras, no haré nada —dijo Goku.

Pero fue silenciado otra vez por Milk.

—Shhh, Goku basta, eso es pasado, yo también cometí errores, nunca debí forzarte a casarte conmigo por una promesa de niños, fue inmaduro, yo debí saber que nunca serías un marido cotidiano —dijo Milk.

—Me has dado mucho, me diste dos hijos que amo y sé que tú también los amas Goku, dime, cuál fue tu sacrificio —dijo Milk tratando de ser fuerte.

Goku solo puedo hablar en voz baja.

—Me exiliaron de este universo, en 24 horas debo abandonar la tierra, seré enviado a un universo que no pertenece a la jurisdicción de zen-chan, no puedo volver nunca —dijo Goku sin poder verla a los ojos.

Hasta que sintió que lo tomaban suavemente de la mandíbula y levantaban su cara para ver esos hermosos ojos y ella dijo.

—Está bien, solo prométeme que donde quiera que vayas Goku, solo no nos olvides, no olvides quién eres —dijo Milk los más comprensivamente que podía ser.

—Eres un héroe Goku, aunque tú no lo aceptes, tu serás una luz de esperanza y justicia en ese universo, eres un héroe, mi héroe —dijo Milk.

—Sé feliz; no quiero que vivas en la culpa, en el dolor, esta es una segunda oportunidad Goku, muchos quisieran una, no la desaproveches, no cometas los mismos errores: ayuda a la gente, protégela, pero no olvides vivir tu vida también, siempre estaré en espíritu contigo —dijo Milk llorando no podía más.

—Te amo Son Goku —dijo Milk aferrándose a él.

—Yo también te amo Milk, nunca te olvidare, ni a Gohan, ni a Goten, ni ninguno de ustedes —dijo Goku abrazándola fuertemente.

—Nunca podría haber encontrando una mejor esposa y madre de mis hijos —pensó Goku aferrándose a Milk.

—Goku —dijo Milk viéndolo a los ojos— ¿puedo pedirte un último deseo?

—El que quieras —le dijo Goku viéndola a los ojos también.

—Por última vez, quiero que me tomes completamente y me hagas tuya —dijo Milk con sinceridad.

Goku no respondió, solo la cargo como novia y la llevó por última vez a su dormitorio.

Esa sería la despedida de una pareja que no fue perfecta, pero aun así supo quererse hasta el final.

Qué sad me siento creo que me pase con el drama pero tenía que hacer que fuera real, bueno el próximo episodio será el último en el universo Dragon Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que sad me siento creo que me pase con el drama pero tenía que hacer que fuera real bueno el próximo episodio será el último en el universo dragón ball


	6. Cumpliendo promesas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuentas de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota agradecimiento a Lozato por corregir este capítulo

Capítulo 6: Cumpliendo Promesas.

Monte Paoz; día.

—Nunca me fijé en lo bella que era, es verdad lo que dicen: no aprecias lo que tienes hasta que estás a punto de perderlo —dijo Goku mirando a Milk dormir.

—Me pregunto porque nunca se dejó el pelo suelto, se ve increíble —pensó Goku una vez más.

—Buenos días Goku —dijo Milk acurrucándose a él, ella sabía que está sería la última vez que lo vería.

—Buenos días Milk —dijo Goku sonriéndole mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de ella.

—Fue increíble, gracias Goku —dijo Milk con una sonrisa.

—De nada Milk, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, además, también lo disfrute —dijo Goku besándola.

Se separaron para tomar aire con la cara roja.

—¿A qué horas tienes que irte? —pregunto Milk, tratando de fingir ser casual.

—Al anochecer, como a la media noche; el Sr. Bills vendrá por mí, él me llevará con Whis al palacio de Zen-chan —respondió Goku.

Milk asintió.

—Vamos Goku, te haré el desayuno por última vez —dijo Milk saliendo de la cama para vestirse y cocinarle.

Goku asintió.

Saliendo de la cama también, se moría de hambre; se puso unos pantalones, una playera y la siguió.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, ambos hablaron de todo; recordando los tiempos felices, sabían que sería la última vez, con un Goku que comió más decente aunque la misma cantidad de siempre.

—Goku hablaras con Goten o ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —pregunto Milk ofreciéndose.

—No Milk, yo me encargaré; se lo debo, creo que lo llevare a pescar y le diré —dijo Goku pensativo terminando su desayuno.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Goten entro.

—Hola mamá, hola papá, buenos días —dijo Goten.

—Hola Goten ¿Cómo estuvo la pijamada? —pregunto Milk.

—Bien mamá, estuvimos jugando hasta tarde —dijo Goten.

—Goten ¿Quieres ir a pescar? es un buen día afuera —dijo Goku, él pensó que mientras más rápido mejor, no se haría más fácil.

—Claro —dijo Goten.

—Diviértanse —dijo Milk mirando a Goku y deseándole suerte.

Goku le sonrió y se fueron.

LAGO CERCA AL MONTE PAOZ.

Goku y Goten estaban sentados pescando estaban relajándose mientras esperaban a los peces.

—Papá —dijo Goten.

—Sí hijo —respondió Goku con los ojos cerrados, acostado.

—Vas a irte a otro universo para salvar personas, verdad —dijo Goten directamente, herencia de su padre.

Goku se congeló.

«Pero cómo lo supo, no creo que haya regresado anoche, hubiera sentido su Ki» pensó Goku mientras se sentaba para mirarlo.

—Goten ¿Cómo te enteraste? —dijo Goku, decidió preguntarle directamente.

—Bueno, me levanté al baño en la casa de Trunks en la noche y escuche a la Sra. Bulma y Sr. Vegeta cuando hablaban; sé que no está bien, pero no pude evitarlo —dijo Goten, que no terminó porque su padre lo puso sobre sus piernas.

—Goten, está bien, iba a decirte de todos modos, lo siento hijo, yo sé que no estuve cuando naciste, no pude ver tus primeros pasos, ni palabras, tu hermano fue más padre que yo y ahora te vuelvo a dejar —dijo Goku.

Que fue silenciado, se estaba volviendo costumbre por su hijo menor que lo abrazaba.

—Está bien papá —dijo Goten sonriendo, él sería fuerte por su padre.

—Eres un héroe, mamá y Gohan siempre me lo dijeron y aunque ya no nos veamos, siempre te voy a amar papá, estoy orgulloso de ser el hijo de Son Goku —dijo Goten, dos lágrimas cayeron, pero la mirada de orgullo de Goten conmovió a Goku.

—Gracias Goten, hijo nunca te olvidare, cuida a tu madre, a tu hermano y toda la familia, serás el nuevo héroe de este mundo, tú me superaras y protegerás la tierra, de acuerdo —dijo Goku, no discutirá con su hijo pequeño lo de héroe.

Goten asintió.

Si su hijo pequeño pudo entender sus razones y darle una lección a él que es su padre, de hay que seguir adelante y de que no lo odia; Goku no se rendiría, el sobreviviría en esa tierra, él tal vez podría ser un...

—Papá —dijo Goten interrumpiendo la autorreflexión de su padre.

—Sí hijo —respondió Goku mirándolo.

—El pescado se escapa —dijo Goten viendo al pescado gigante irse con la cañas de pescar.

Goku salió de su motivación y fue corriendo por el pez para el almuerzo tras la risa de un Goten.

Isla al sur de la capital.

Goku llegó con una mochila en su espalda donde tenía las esferas del dragón, le tomó una hora juntar las siete, quién lo diría, de pequeño le tomó dos meses encontrarlas con Bulma y oolong.

—Esos tiempos eran más fáciles —pensó Goku mientras aterriza en la isla.

Sentado en una roca con los brazos cruzados, estaba Freezer esperando por el.

—Listo Freezer —dijo Goku caminando a el.

—Listo —respondió Freezer simplemente.

Goku asintió.

Mientras se quitaba la mochila del hombro y acomodo las esferas del dragón y gritó.

—Sal de ahí, Shenlong —dijo Goku.

Shenlong emergió de las esferas.

—Me has llamado tienes tres deseos, pidemelos y te los cumpliré —dijo Shenlong.

Goku miro a Freezer y luego al dragón.

—Shenlong, quiero que revivas a Freezer —dijo Goku.

—Ese deseo es muy fácil —dijo el dragón haciendo brillar sus ojos.

La aureola de Freezer desapareció; él sonrió, estaba vivo otra vez.

—¿Cuál tu segundo deseo? —pregunto Shenlong.

—¿Segundo deseo? —dijo Goku y giró a Freezer.

—Freezer ¿Tienes una nave para irte o algo así? —pregunto Goku.

—No, la mujer de Vegeta dijo que tardaría una semana en hacer una —dijo Freezer algo molesto, esa mujer tenía un carácter malo.

Goku sonrió, esa era Bulma y giró a Shenlong.

—Quiero una nave espacial ¿Puedes cumplirlo? —pregunto Goku.

Nunca habían pedido una nave espacial, la última vez que necesitaron una para namekusei era precisamente porque kami-sama y piccolo habían muerto.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Shenglong.

Brillo sus ojos unos minutos, hasta que se oyó algo aterrizar detrás de ellos, ambos giraron para ver una nave como la del antiguo kami-sama.

—¿Crees que llegues Freezer? —dijo Goku.

Frezzer la miró, no era la nave más avanzada, pero pudo ver que sería capaz de hacer el viaje a su planeta.

—Si, estará bien —dijo Freezer.

—¿Y su tercer deseo? —dijo Shenlong.

Goku dudo si pedir algo para su siguiente tierra, pero recordó que Daishinkan le dijo que no podría llevar mucho a ese universo para no alterarlo demasiado, así que iba a descartarlo hasta que recordó algo o alguien mejor dicho.

—Saldaré esa deuda —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Shen Long, revive a Kaio-sama del norte, por favor —dijo Goku.

El dragón asintió, e hizo brillar su ojos una vez más.

PLANETA KAIO DEL NORTE.

Kaio-sama estaba podando sus plantas, hasta que sintió algo raro, vio que su aureola desapareció.

—¿He, qué ha pasado? —dijo confundido Kaio-sama.

Y luego sonrió.

—Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca Goku —dijo Kaio-sama sonriendo.

ISLA AL SUR DE LA CAPITAL.

—Está hecho me retiro, hasta la próxima vez —dijo Shenlong.

Y se fue.

Goku sonrió.

—Dos deudas menos —pensó Goku y giro a Freezer.

—Entonces cumpli mi palabra Freezer, espero que cumplas lo que hablamos —dijo Goku caminando a él.

Freezer asintió, él sabía que cumpliría su palabra, así era Son Goku.

—Entonces, esto es todo Freezer, gracias por ayudarnos a salvar el universo —dijo Goku extendiendo su mano.

Freezer la vio y dudo, pero al final la tomó.

—Nunca pensé que salvaría algo, pero de nada Goku —dijo Freezer— suerte en tu viaje, este es un adiós para siempre.

—Claro, suerte como dios destructor y en tu planeta —dijo Goku.

Freezer sonrió y fue a la nave, subió, la encendió y se fue para nunca volver.

Goku lo miró con una sonrisa mientras se perdía en el cielo.

—Hora de cumplir otra promesa —dijo Goku mientras se iba volando.

Quién diría que dos personas que eran némesis uno del otro, encontraron entre si; no una amistad, si no una paz entre ellos.

Un poder que solo Son Goku tiene.

Corporación Cápsula; Noche.

Fiel a su palabra, Goku llegó a la fiesta con sus amigos y familia, incluso Bills y Whis estuvieron ahí, claro, ellos eran el transporte de Goku, fue una fiesta divertida jugaron, bailaron, bebieron, recordaron historias antiguas de Goku como niño.

Goku se preguntó por qué nunca se presentó a más fiestas como esta.

Dende le dio a Goku el báculo de su abuelo, de todos modos era una herencia de el.

Bulma le regaló a Goku una máquina de gravedad para entrenar y cápsulas con lo que Goku necesitaría hasta establecerse, como comida y cien millones de Zenis.

Goku casi se vuelve a morir cuando lo escucho y trato de negarlo o dárselo a Milk para que viviera cómodamente sin él.

Pero Milk se negó, ella le confesó a Goku que le mintió y no gasto todo el dinero que le dio Mr. Satán, tenían el dinero suficiente para no preocuparse el resto de su vida y le dijo a Goku que lo tomara él, iría a un universo extraño y necesitaría dinero, solo esperaba que su dinero valiera algo ahí.

Goku asintió a las malas.

Nunca había entendido el dinero muy bien y no estaba cómodo llevando tanto con él, aunque fueran cápsulas, Goku eventualmente encontraría trabajo en ese mundo, aún se le hacía extraño decir eso, pero tendría que hacerlo.

El dinero se gastaría en algún momento y como no sabe cuánto años viviría, prefería no arriesgarse.

Todo esto estaba permitido, ya que no afectaba en gran medida los universos de zeno-sama y el dios del cómic.

El maestro Karin le dio una pequeña bolsa de semillas del ermitaño, con diez semillas para que Daishinkan lo dejará llevarlas, tendría que buscar cómo plantarlas en ese mundo.

De repente, sintió que alguien lo llamaba y vio a Vegeta que le hacía un gesto para que lo siguiera, les dijo a sus amigos que volvería en un rato y lo siguió.

Montañas desconocidas.

Volaron hasta una zona que no reconocía hasta que lo golpeó, fue donde tuvieron su primer combate cuando Vegeta llegó a la tierra.

—¿Que pasa Vegeta? —dijo Goku curioso de estar en ese lugar.

—Kakarotto, pelea conmigo una última vez —dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

Goku sonrió y asintió.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar? —dijo Vegeta mientras se colocaba en la misma roca.

—Si, trae recuerdos —dijo Goku mientras se colocaba en el mismo lugar.

Ambos sonrieron, ellos siempre se entendieron con sus puños, está sería la despedía.

Goku se lanzó a Vegeta con un golpe de derecha directo que Vegeta bloqueo; mientras, lanzaba una patada que Goku esquivo para luego hacer una barrida a los pies, Vegeta salto para tomar distancia y lanzó ráfagas de energía, Goku lo desvió con las manos, Vegeta aprovechó el humo para acercarse por atrás y al momento de golpear a Goku desapareció, Vegeta apenas esquivó la energía que Goku le lanzó desde arriba, ambos lanzaron golpes chocaron puños patadas y hasta cabezas.

Después del último cabezazo, tomaron distancia; los dos sonrieron.

—Creo que nos conocemos demasiado bien Vegeta —dijo Goku.

—Así es Kakarotto; ya no lo haces tan mal, tu cabeza es igual de dura que siempre, es una lástima que no podamos ir con todo o explotaremos la tierra fácilmente —dijo Vegeta.

Goku río.

—Así es Vegeta, superamos nuestros límites —dijo Goku.

—¿Que dices Kakarotto? un ataque para decidirlo —dijo Vegeta confiado mientras arrojaba lo que parecía una cápsula y se formaba una barrera.

Goku la reconoció como la que Bulma activo cuando tuvo su pequeña pelea con trunks del futuro.

—Creo que soportara —dijo Vegeta.

Goku asintió.

Después de todo, era la última vez en un tiempo que se transformaría.

Vegeta se transformó en la evolución del SSJ Blue que alcanzó en el torneo.

—No te contengas Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta.

Goku accedió al Migatte No Gokui, transformando sus ojos de negros a grises con la energía azul y luego gritó.

—¡Kaioken x 20! —dijo Goku.

Fusionando las energías una vez más.

—Lo mismo —dijo Vegeta sonrió Goku.

Los dos atacaron con una velocidad que nadie podría alcanzar directo, conectándose al mismo tiempo en la cara noqueándose ambos y por su puesto, la barrera se hizo pedazos, haciendo temblar la tierra.

Después de unos diez minutos, despertaron adoloridos pero satisfechos.

Ambos se sentaron con una sonrisa.

Vegeta sonriendo.

—Creo que es un empate Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta.

Goku asintió, sonriendo igual.

—Si Vegeta, un empate —dijo Goku.

—Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta.

—Si Vegeta —dijo Goku.

—Enséñales en esa tierra el poder saiyajin, no dejes que nadie te derrote o buscaré el modo de ir ahí y te pateare el trasero, de acuerdo —dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

—Claro Vegeta —dijo Goku.

—Vegeta, cuida a todos, por favor amigo —dijo Goku parándose y ofreciendo una mano a Vegeta.

Vegeta la acepto y asintió.

—No te preocupes, yo los protegeré amigo —dijo Vegeta.

Ambos regresaron a la fiesta.

Corporation cápsula.

—¿Se divirtieron? —dijo Bills viendo sus caras.

Claro, todos sintieron el temblor sabiendo quienes eran los responsables, ambos sonrieron y comieron una semilla del ermitaño y como nuevos.

Después de la cena, todos sabían que llegó el momento, Goku volvió de cambiarse de ropa ya que Bulma, Milk y Videl le dijeron que no sería normal que llegará a esa tierra en un Gi naranja, Goku trato de protestar, pero terminó perdiendo esa discusión, salió con una playera negra que le apretaba por la musculatura, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos tenis negros con una mochila negra en la espalda donde estaban sus cápsulas su ropa y báculo.

—Bueno, tiene que irse a un nuevo universo, para ver a Goku vestido normal —dijo Krilin.

Con el resto asintiendo.

—Es incomodo —dijo Goku haciendo una cara de niño enojado, todos rieron.

—Es hora —dijo Whis.

Goku asintió y comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos Yamcha, Puar, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Maestro Roshi, Piccolo, Majin Boo, Oolong, los padres de Bulma, Jaco, Vegeta, Trunks, Mr. Satán, la pequeña Bra, Dende, Mr. Popo, 18, y 17.

Fue hacia Krilin.

—Krilin —dijo Goku.

Pero se detuvo cuando vio a Krilin, con la mano en el saludo de niños sonrió y chocaron puños como en su niñez.

—Cuídate hermano —dijo Krilin.

—Claro hermano —dijo Goku.

Después fue a Bulma.

—Bulma, qué más hay que decir —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

—Nada más, Goku —dijo Bulma abrazándolo.

Goku la abrazo igual.

Mientras todo los veía con tristeza.

Quien diría que todo comenzó con una chica aventurera y un niño con cola hace cuarenta años, una amistad tan grande.

Ellos se separaron.

—Goku recuerda lo que hablamos, hazme sentir más orgullosa de lo que estoy de ti —dijo Bulma con lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa.

—Te lo juro Bulma —dijo Goku dándole esa sonrisa característica.

Al final, pero no menos importante, su familia: abrazó a su nieta Pan.

—Pan, tu abuelito te quiere mucho, no lo olvides —le dijo Goku besándola en la frente.

—Abuelito —dijo Pan dándole una sonrisa.

Después a su nuera Videl.

—Videl, casi nunca hablamos mucho, pero quiero darte las gracias por cuidar a Gohan y ser parte de esta familia —dijo Goku.

Videl asintió y beso en la mejilla a su suegro y lo abrazo.

—Cuídese suegro —dijo Videl.

A sus hijos Gohan y Goten.

—Hijos, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, sigan apoyándose y superándose, los amo mucho Gohan, Goten ustedes son mi más grande logro —dijo Goku abrazandolos.

—Cuídate papá, eres nuestro héroe —dijeron ambos.

Por último pero no menos importante, la mujer que dio su vida por el.

—Milk, gracias por todo, nunca te olvidare —dijo Goku besándola.

—Cuídate mucho, mi Goku —dijo Milk llorando.

Goku tomo su mochila con sus obsequios y pertenencias y se paró al lado de Bills y Whis.

—Adiós chicos, nunca los olvidaré —dijo Goku con esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizó, mientras se elevaba con Bills y Whis.

Todos dijeron— adiós Goku —cuándo se elevaban y se iban, hasta que desaparecieron en un rayo.

—Se fue —dijo Krilin.

—Si, él será feliz, lo sé, hará grandes cosas en ese mundo —dijo Milk llorando, pero sabiendo que él cambiaría esa tierra.

—Este es el final —dijo el maestro Roshi.

—Es el final de esta historia, pero el comienzo de otra —dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Vegeta colocó una mano en el hombro de Bulma y sonrió.

—Así es Kakarotto, está a punto de iniciar una nueva aventura —dijo Vegeta.

Ese fue el adiós al héroe más grande que hubo en su mundo, pero la bienvenida de una nueva esperanza a esa tierra.

RUMBO AL PALACIO DE ZENO SAMA.

—Habrías sido un gran dios destructor —le dijo Bills.

Goku río.

—Creo que nunca lo sabremos, Freezer lo hará bien —dijo Goku.

Luego dijo seriamente.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Bills y Whis por todo, nunca podríamos haber hecho esto sin ustedes.

Bills y whis sonrieron y asintieron.

PALACIO DE ZENO-SAMA.

—Bueno Goku, aquí te dejamos, fue un gusto conocerte, fuiste un gran aprendiz —dijo Whis estrechando la mano de Goku.

—Gracias Whis —dijo Goku haciendo una reverencia a al ángel.

—Demuéstrales a esos supuestos héroes de esa tierra, lo que es ser un discípulo de un dios destructor —dijo Bills sonriendo.

—Si señor Bills —dijo Goku sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia a Bills también.

—Adiós Goku —dijeron ambos y se fueron.

Goku tomo su mochila, se la puso en el hombro y caminó al interior.

—Buenos días, Son Goku —dijo Daishinkan— justo a tiempo.

—Buenos días —dijo Goku.

—¿Es de día aquí? —pregunto Goku.

El se fue a media noche y no tardó ni treinta minutos en llegar.

—Siempre es de día aquí, sígueme —dijo Daishinkan.

—¿Entonces, cómo voy a perder parte de mi fuerza? —pregunto Goku curioso de cómo harían eso.

Daishinkan sonrió.

—Levántate la camisa —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku alzó una ceja confundido, pero hizo lo que le dijo.

Daishinkan colocó una mano sobre su estómago y comenzó a brillar.

Goku se sintió débil de repente.

—Ya está —dijo Daishinkan— te recuperarás en breve.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Goku viendo la marca en su estómago, que desapareció.

—Es un sello, como te dije puedes recuperar tus transformaciones y el Ki divino cómo vayas aumentando tu fuerza, a partir de ahora el sello se irá debilitando hasta recuperar todo tu poder —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku asintió.

«Ósea, que tendría que entrenar para debilitar el sello» pensó Goku.

—¿Goku cuántos años tienes? —dijo Daishinkan.

—Mmmm, 54 creo —dijo Goku— no me diga que soy muy viejo para viajar en dimensiones.

Daishinkan río.

—No, pero como es una segunda oportunidad de vida, no sería muy bueno que vayas con 54 años, te reduciré la edad —dijo Daishinkan.

—¿Puede hacer eso? —pregunto Goku asombrado.

—Claro, cómo crees que somos inmortales —dijo Daishinkan.

Extendiendo su mano y lanzando un rayo extraño a Goku.

—Mírate —dijo Daishinkan, apareciendo un espejo.

Goku se miró y sé asombro, no hubo un gran cambio debido a su sangre saiyajin, pero sí se veía un poco más joven.

—¿Cuántos años tengo ahora? —dijo Goku dudoso, se veía como en su primera pelea con Vegeta en la tierra.

—Tienes 26 años, vamos con los Zeno-sama —dijo Daishinkan.

Caminaron unos minutos más y llegaron a los tronos de los reyes de todo.

—Goku, bienvenido —dijeron los Zeno-Sama.

—Hola Zenes-Chan —dijo Goku.

—Ahí está tu portal, Goku —dijo Daishinkan apuntando hacia un portal azul.

—Toma esto —dijo Daishinkan, dándole lo que parecía un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto, Sr. Daishinkan? —dijo Goku.

—Goku, esto es el regalo de los Zeno-sama para ti —Dijo Daishinkan.

—Me pidieron investigar esta tierra detrás del portal y conseguirte lo que ellos llaman documentación, en ese sobre están esos documentos que te permitirán conseguir donde vivir, donde trabajar y sobre todo, que te darán una cubierta para no ser sospechoso de nadie —dijo Daishinkan.

—Y solo para saber ¿Cómo voy comunicarme con ellos? digo ¿Hablan mi idioma? y ¿Mi dinero que me regaló Bulma valdrá ahí? —dijo Goku.

—Daishinkan, encárgate —dijo Zen-chan del presente.

—Si, encárgate —dijo Zen-chan del futuro.

—Cómo diga Zeno-sama —dijo Daishinkan.

Le lanzó otro rayo a Goku.

—¿Y eso fue? —dijo Goku confundido.

—Ese rayo te permitirá hablar con cualquier persona y entenderás su idioma y ellos te entenderán; y no te preocupes, tuviste suerte ese dinero que tienes vale ahí, no se su valor, eso tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku suspiro de alivio.

No quería dormir en la calle en su primer día.

Tomando su mochila, se la colocó en el hombro y su sobre de documentos en la mano, se despidió de los Zeno-chan y Daishinkan.

—Gracias por todo Zeno-chan, Sr. Daishinkan —dijo Goku.

—Adiós Goku —dijeron zeno-sama del presente y futuro.

—Buena suerte, Son Goku —dijo Daishinkan con una sonrisa.

Goku sacó del sobre lo que imagino era una identificación y sonrió.

—National City, ahí voy —dijo Goku entrando al portal para nunca volver.

Se acabó el universo Dragon Ball, a partir de ahora comienza la aventura en el universo de los superhéroes más National City, claro que Flash y Arrow Superman aparecerán, igual que muchos héroes y villanos y sus tierras pero todo a su tiempo.

La moneda de Dragon Ball se llama Zeni, obviamente en tierra 38 serán Yen, la moneda japonesa, tendré que ver cuánto es en dólares, pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo y le di dinero a Goku por que bueno, Bulma es rica si esto llegar pasar claro que le daría dinero a Goku sin pensarlo, además imagínense a Goku intentando administrar su dinero.

Decidí bajarle la edad a Goku, porque Kara también es más vieja, pero con lo que le paso camino a la tierra su cuerpo es más joven, es para que tengan más en común.

Y si tome prestado el sello de Naruto, derechos a Kishimoto pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerlo; Daishinkan es un sacerdote, un sello no sería nada para él, claro, ese sello irá con el tiempo debilitándose.

Las identificaciones que le dieron a Goku, igual se las di porque no quiero que Goku llegando dependa de la DEO, si trabajara con Supergirl y la DEO pero aún así no quiero que Goku les deba nada, él también tendrá que encontrar su propio camino, espero que haya aclarado la mayoría de las dudas, ojalá le den una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias por leer, espero que con el tiempo pueda mejorar, pueden dejarme su sugerencias, siempre se puede aprender de consejos, gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabó el universo dragón ball a partir de ahora comienza la aventura en el universo de los superhéroes más nacional cita claro que flash y arroz superman aparecerán igual que muchos héroes y villanos y sus tierras y pero todo a su tiempo  
> La moneda de dragón ball se llama tenis obviamente en tierra 38 serán yen la moneda japonesa tendré que ver cuánto es en dólares pero eso será en siguiente capítulo y le di dinero a goku por bueno bulma es rica si esto llegar pasar claro que le daría dinero a goku sin pensarlo además imagínense a goku intentando administras su dinero  
> Decidí bajarle la edad a goku porque kara también es más vieja pero con lo que le paso camino a la tierra su cuerpo es más joven es para que tengan más en común  
> Y si tome prestado en sello de naruto derechos a kishimoto pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerlo daishikan es un sacerdote un sello no sería nada para el claro ese sello ira con el tiempo debilitándose  
> Las identificaciones que le dieron a goku igual se las di porque no quiero que goku llegando dependa de la DEO si trabajara con super girl y la DEO pero aú asi no quiero que goku les deba nada el también tendrá que encontrar su propio camino espero que haya aclarado la mayoría de las dudas ojalá le den una oportunidad a esta historia gracias por leer espero que con el tiempo puede mejorar pueden dejarme su sugerencias siempre se puede aprender de consejos gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo


	7. Nuevo mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuentas de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Capítulo 7: Nuevo Mundo.

Tierra 38.

National City; Horas de la noche.

Departamento de Kara.

—¿Los tenedores van a la derecha o a la izquierda? nunca lo recuerdo —dijo Alex Danvers con duda.

—A la izquierda, cuchillo a la derecha; así se usan, lo sabes —dijo Kara Danvers corrigiendo a su hermana adoptiva.

Pero yo como con el tenedor a la derecha —dijo Alex aún confundida.

Es porque te criaron lobos —dijo Eliza Danvers.

Alex le lanza una mirada, pero sonríe a su madre.

—Oigan, creo que sobra un lugar —dijo Winn que estaba contando los lugares confundido.

—No, déjalo ahí, es para jeremiah, por qué volverá —dijo Eliza Danvers segura.

—Así es, te doy mi palabra, averiguaremos dónde está el proyecto Cadmus y lo traeremos a casa —dijo segura Alex mirando a su madre.

—Lo traeremos juntos —dijo J'onn J'onzz/Hank sonriendoles.

Todos se sonríen animados.

—Oye Kara, tienes un segundo —dijo James Olsen.

Kara asiente con una sonrisa y lo sigue a una de las habitaciones.

—He oye, he tomado muchas fotos de Supergirl, pero esta es especial —dijo James nervioso mientras le muestra una foto envuelta en regalo.

—Eso es lindo —dijo Kara mientras toma la fotografía envuelta y le quita el papel y mira una foto de ella con lentes como Kara no como Supergirl, ella se sorprende.

—Hice bizco —dijo Kara mientras sonríe avergonzada.

—Tu sonríes con la mirada como ahora, es por qué estás feliz —dijo James.

—Si, me siento feliz —dijo Kara tomando la foto— gracias.

Baja el cuadro a su cama, cuando se levanta James la besa.

«James me está besando, esto es lo que había querido hace mucho, pero por qué no siento nada» pensó Kara.

Ella sale de sus pensamiento por qué Alex la llama.

—Oye Kara, haz el truco de la champaña —dijo Alex desde la sala.

James se aleja rompiendo el beso.

Kara lo miró, sonrió y regresó con su familia seguida por James.

Kara tomó la champaña con una sonrisa.

—¡Tres!, ¡Dos!, ¡Uno! —dijo Eliza, Alex, Winn, J'onn y James.

Y la champaña se abrió con la presión de la mano de Kara.

Todo era felicidad para Kara Danvers y su familia, después de tanto sufrimiento con su tía Aisha y Noe muertos, la tierra está a salvo por fin, Kara sentía que su vida está completa.

—Hagamos un brindis —dijo J'onn dándoles copas a todos.

—Por Supergirl —dijo J'onn J'onzz/Hank.

—No no, esperen, por la familia, por el amor que nos une —dijo Kara.

Todos chocaron sus copas.

Entonces sintieron un temblor.

—Qué fue eso —dijo Kara preocupada.

Fue a la ventana seguida por todos y vieron una bola de fuego cayendo del cielo.

—Nada bueno —dijo Winn.

Kara se giró y rompió su blusa, cambiando a su uniforme de Supergirl seguida por J'onn J'onzz en su forma original, saliendo por la ventana para ver dónde cayó la bola de fuego.

«Qué está pasando» pensó Kara preocupada.

Si Kara supiera que no solo esa extraña bola de fuego era lo único que llegaba a ese planeta en ese momento, también llegaba un hombre que se le había dado una segunda oportunidad de vida.

Callejón National City; noche.

Un portal azul se abrió de repente en la oscuridad de la calle, mientras un hombre con una mochila y un sobre en la mano salía, pero no con estilo, salía corriendo al bote de basura más cercano para vomitar.

Así es, ese era Son Goku, que encontró muy interesante el interior del bote de basura mientras dejaba salir toda su cena.

—Esto es peor que viajar en la máquina de Trunks —dijo Goku después de poder recuperar la voz.

Iba a proceder a seguir vomitando hasta que sintió un temblor, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno pudo ver cómo se pintaba de naranja, culpa de la bola de fuego que caía del cielo.

Entonces, Goku sintió dos energías que se acercaban, pero pasaron volando encima de él, Goku pudo notar que perseguían la bola de fuego.

«Lo más seguro es que sea un meteorito» pensó Goku.

Entonces él cerró los ojos y se concentró, e hizo la técnica que usó cuando llegó a namekusei, él sintió sus Ki otra vez.

Al instante, pudo ver la imagen de los que perseguían el meteorito eran dos personas, escaneo a la primera: era un hombre verde, muy parecido a Piccolo, estaba vestido con lo que parecía un uniforme oscuro completo, con guantes oscuros, un cinturón amarillo, con una X en el pecho color rojo y una capa azul tonta.

«Hay namekuseins en este universo» pensó Goku.

Pero luego noto que su energía era diferente a la de Piccolo y no tenía antenas, sus ojos eran rojos; así que descarto la idea, su poder era considerable, tal vez como el capitán Ginyu.

«Veamos quien es la otra persona» pensó Goku.

Enfocándose en la otra energía era más fuerte que el tipo verde, de hecho, no estaba lejos de su nivel en este momento sin usar el kaioken, pero un poco más débil.

En otro momento, Goku hubiera salido emocionado para retar a una pelea, sin importarle el meteoro o donde cayera, pero este era el nuevo Goku.

A él todavía le encantaba pelear, pero no empezaría peleas innecesarias, él ya estaba pagando por eso, en su lugar, se enfocó en ver la apariencia del dueño de esta energía.

«Veamos tu apariencia» pensó Goku.

Enfocándose más para poder tener una imagen y sé sorprendido cuando la tuvo es una chica, Goku no era sexista, él no se sorprendió porque fuera mujer, el vio mujeres fuertes: 18, Videl, hasta Milk podría darle una pelea decente.

Si no por su apariencia, era una chica más joven que el, bueno, técnicamente tenía la misma edad que ella ahora, Goku olvidó un momento que había perdido la mitad de su edad.

Tenía un traje algo llamativo: era una blusa azul brillante de manga larga, con una imagen o escudo en el pecho, parecía una S, un cinturón amarillo y una capa roja.

«¿Otra capa? Enserio, que tienen con las capas» pensó Goku, pero siguió escaneando.

Una falda algo corta de color roja y botas rojas, tenían unas medias pero aun podía ver sus piernas, que no estaban nada mal.

Goku sacudió la cabeza para reprenderse, de seguro era las hormonas de tener 26 años otra vez, se enfocó en su cara y volvió a sorprenderse.

Era hermosa, tenía cabello rubio largo que caía en cascada de rizos hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran azules y tenía una cara tan inocente y tierna que Goku tuvo ganas de abrazarla.

—Qué te pasa Son, enfócate, acabas de dejar a tu familia y ex esposa hace menos de dos horas y ya quieres abrazar a otra chica hermosa —dijo Goku regañándose.

—Maldita hormonas —dijo Goku.

Entonces sintió otra firma de energía, pero más pequeña.

—De dónde viene —dijo Goku.

Se enfocó más aún para tratar de identificarla, hasta que lo hizo, venía de ese meteoro, pero...

—Eso no es un meteoro —dijo Goku en voz baja.

Con Supergirl y J'onn J'onzz.

—Hay que detenerla o podría causar daños graves —dijo J'onn J'onzz.

—Me encargaré —respondió Supergirl.

Aceleró al extraño objeto volador para intentar frenarlo.

—Ya casi lo tengo —dijo Supergirl estirando la mano.

Pero el objeto aceleró, quemando la mano de Supergirl y dejándola asombrada.

El objeto chocó con un ciudadano de mantenimiento que estaba en lo alto de un edificio derribandolo y cayendo.

—Me encargaré Supergirl —dijo J'onn J'onzz llendo al hombre.

El objeto iba estrellarse con una grúa que estaba en una construcción, Supergirl aceleró para apartarla del camino y vio cómo descendió el objeto en lo alto de un edificio.

Con J'onn J'onzz.

J'onn J'onzz trataba de alcanzar al hombre que caía, no sabía si lo lograría.

Hasta que vio al hombre desaparecer y aparecer en el suelo sano y salvo, completamente confundido.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —dijo J'onn J'onzz.

Pero sacudió la cabeza, luego haría que revisaran la grabaciones de la ciudad, el hombre estaba bien y regresó con Supergirl, ese objeto era lo importante.

Con Supergirl.

La bola de fuego por fin había aterrizado.

Supergirl aterrizó, seguida de J'onn J'onzz.

—Esa nave es idéntica a la mía, es de Kriptón —dijo Kara mientras corría a la nave.

—Supergirl con cuidado, no sabes que contiene —dijo J'onn J'onzz preocupado.

Supergirl lo miró y dudó, pero al final arrancó la puerta de la nave para saber qué contenía.

—No puede ser —dijo Kara sin creerlo.

Era un hombre inconsciente dentro de la nave.

Con Goku.

Goku decidió seguirles sigilosamente desapareciendo su Ki, únicamente usando lo requerido para volar, aunque tenía la impresión que no podían sentir su presencia, pero nunca se era lo suficientemente precavido, no sabía cómo reaccionarian al verlo, pero quería saber qué o quién estaba en esa nave cuando sintió su Ki, pero era débil.

«Creo que lo que sea que está ahí, está inconsciente o algo así» pensó Goku.

Mientras volaba a una distancia segura, hasta que un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a la dirección y vi al tipo cayendo, parece que la nave chocó con él y lo derribó, vio al tipo verde tratar de alcanzarlo, pero estaba muy lejos, no lograría llegar a tiempo.

—No lo logrará —dijo Goku.

Mientras, colocaba sus dos dedos en su frente y se concentraba en sentir el pequeño Ki del hombre.

—Lo tengo —dijo Goku.

Justo a tiempo mientras se tele transportaba, tendría que hacerlo rápido para no ser visto, no estaba listo para una confrontación, al menos que fuera necesario, usando su máxima velocidad se tele transporto al hombre; después, descendió lo más rápido posible para no ser visto por ojos normales y se tele transporto a una distancia segura, todo en menos de cinco segundos.

Vio al hombre verde quedarse confundido viendo la escena, parece que no lo había visto.

—Perfecto —dijo Goku orgulloso de él.

Vio al el hombre verde irse, él lo siguió cuidadosamente, otra vez.

Después, pudo ver desde donde estaba, que la chica de buenas piernas y cara Angelical... Goku hizo una mueca por esos pensamientos otra vez, no sabía qué le sucedía.

Goku volvió a enfocarse, la vio quitar una grúa del camino para que la nave aterrizará.

Los vio descender donde la nave aterrizó, se quedó a distancia segura de ellos, parecían estar decidiendo que hacer; la chica de la piernas increíble… ¡Qué más da! Goku renunció a pelear con esos pensamientos y regreso la mirada a la escena.

La vio dudosa cuando corrió a la nave, el hombre verde parecía decirle algo, pero no podía escucharlos, hasta que vio a la chica arrancar la puerta de la nave con sus manos, como si fuera papel que levantará.

«Rayos, es fuerte» pensó Goku.

Sintió su sangre Saiyajin pedir pelea, pero la ignoro; no volvería a ser impulsivo, se lo juro a todos y a él mismo.

«Esa chica y ese hombre deben ser de esos héroes con poderes que menciono Daishinkan» pensó Goku.

Mientras, veía a la chica tomar la nave e irse con el hombre verde y ese sujeto que venía dentro.

«Ella de verdad es muy fuerte» pensó Goku «además de hermosa».

Un pensamiento traicionero, hizo una mueca otra vez de disgusto, pero eso fue todo.

Goku considero en seguirlos y ver a dónde se dirigían, pero desechó la idea, ellos eran los héroes, él lo sabía, su Ki no se sentía malvado, ellos se encargaran, ya se había arriesgado demasiado hoy, aún necesitaba encontrar donde quedarse por la noche.

Goku se giró y descendió en un callejón, no creyó que sería bueno que lo vean volar; quitándose la mochila con sus pertenencias, sacó el estuche donde estaban sus cápsulas, mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que no lo viera nadie, tomó la cápsula y la arrojó apareciendo dos maletines, tomo uno y el otro lo regreso a la forma cápsula, lo metió en el estuche y luego en la mochila, se la colocó de nuevo en su espalda y tomó el maletín.

Camino a lo que parecía un hotel, era algo elegante, pero eso no le importa, se veía cómodo y eso era todo lo que quería, entró y se acercó a la recepcionista.

—Buenas noches, en qué puedo ayudarle —dijo una joven hermosa.

Ella leía un libro algo desinteresada con cabello rojo y gafas, pero podía ver que tenía ojos verdes y era más joven que él; se volvió a regañar, él tenía 26 años ahora, la chica era muy bonita pero no sintió ese sentimiento que cuando vio a la chica de las piernas, pero esta chica era igual muy bonita.

Goku agradeció haber visto al maestro Roshi registrarlos en el hotel cuando participaron en los torneos de artes marciales, seria bueno saber si el último rayo que le lanzó Daishinkan sirvió para saber si puede hablar el mismo idioma.

—Buenas noches, me gustaría una habitación —dijo Goku.

Sonrío a la chica, esperando que lo entendiera.

La chica pelirroja suspiró, odiaba este trabajo, pero ella había llegado de Gotham para hacer sus prácticas de la universidad en CatCo Worldwide Media con esa bruja de Cat Grant, aunque su asistente ejecutiva o lo que sea que la llamaran, era muy amable; el caso es que no pagaban mucho por ser practicante y ella no quería ayuda de su padre o de ellos.

Ella y una compañera de la universidad rentaban un departamento a partes iguales, pero su amiga había tenido suerte; ella hacía sus prácticas en L-corp. con Lena Luthor, hermana del villano Lex Luthor, que acaba de mudarse a National City, pero al menos pagaba mejor que la bruja de Cat.

Así que ella tuvo que tener este trabajo: eran tres días a la semana y en turno nocturno, el hotel era agradable; pero la mayoría de sus clientes eran ancianos con sus amantes o hijos de papá que creían que podían comprar a cualquiera, ella les patearía en la bolas si no necesitara el dinero, ajustando sus gafas terminó su pensamiento y levantó la vista a ver quien diablos era, ella no esperaba esto.

Se sonrojo, Goku tenía un encanto que él desconocía, además de que tenía cuerpo de fisiculturista.

—Claro, claro señor, ¿Cuántas noches se quedará? —pregunto la chica tratando de recuperar la compostura.

«¿De dónde ha salido este adonis» pensó la chica.

Su cabello era raro, e iba contra la gravedad, pero extrañamente le quedaba bien, parecía oriental, tal vez de Japón; se dijo la pelirroja arreglándose el cabello disimuladamente.

Goku suspiro de alivio, si lo entendió el rayo de Daishinkan funciono.

—Mmm, creo que tres días serán suficiente, mientras encuentro un departamento o algo así —dijo Goku.

La pelirroja asintió, así que venía a quedarse, National City se ponía interesante de repente y quiso ayudar.

—Buenos Sr., si quiere un consejo, hay un edificio que renta departamentos, no son de cinco estrellas, pero son muy cómodos, vienen amueblados; una compañera vive ahí y me lo recomendó, pero yo vivo con mi compañera de universidad —dijo la chica, no sabía por qué le estaba contando su vida, los nervios la mataban.

Recordó hablar con la asistente amable de Cat, no recordaba su nombre, pero la chica era penosa.

«Creo que era Kira» pensó la pelirroja.

Le Ofreció una tarjeta que kira le había dado a ella.

Goku la tomo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, eres muy amable—dijo Goku.

Goku volvía a dejar a la chica roja como su cabello, casi.

Pero luego recordó que le había pedido una habitación, ella trato de recuperar la compostura y hablo.

—Serían 150 dólares por noche —dijo la chica sonrojada.

—Está bien —dijo Goku.

Levantando su maletín y colocándolo sobre el mostrador lo abrió y lo puso frente a la joven que se quedó boquiabierta, ella vio que eran yenes, pero era un maletín lleno; haciendo un cálculo rápido como medio millón de dólares, de repente pensó, si el joven frente a ella era hijo de algún político o un mafioso.

—Puedes tomar lo que cueste, por favor —dijo Goku.

Él no tenía humor de adivinar lo que era un dólar en este momento.

La chica más por reflejo, asintió y tomó la cantidad exacta por tres noches, tratando de no sufrir un infarto, que noche tan rara; primero tiembla extrañamente, luego aparece un japonés apuesto de su edad que dejaría a Dick y tal vez a Bruce por su musculatura, en vergüenza.

—Ya está señor, habitación 50 ¿Cual su nombre?—dijo la chica.

Lo había olvidado, mientras le entregaba una llave, ella quería saber su nombre.

—Son Goku —dijo Goku.

Mientras, tomaba la llave, como si no hubiera puesto medio millón de dólares enfrente de alguien.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite, puede llamar a recepción Sr. Son. —dijo la chica.

Por fin un poco más tranquila.

—Gracias señorita —dijo Goku.

Recordando que el maestro Roshi le cerraba el ojo a la chica de recepción siempre, mientras iban a su habitación.

Goku le guiño el ojo, tomo sus cosas y subió a su habitación, dejando a la pelirroja con boca abierta, preguntándose si alguien prendió la calefacción; porque sentía calor.

—Que hombre —dijo la chica.

Mientras bebía agua, sentía que se incendiaba por dentro.

Habitación 50.

Goku entro a su habitación; dejó en una mesita el maletín, se quitó la mochila, la dejo a un lado y se fue a la ventana para ver el cielo nocturno; pudo ver muchos edificios gigantes, esta ciudad era más grande que la capital de su mundo, aunque viendo los autos, vio que no eran voladores, si no que tenían ruedas como su tractor de trabajo, regresando la vista a los edificios, vio tres edificios más grande que todos los otros, tenían un nombres extraños.

—CatCo Worldwide Media —dijo Goku.

Apenas podía pronunciarlo, que nombre más difícil y miro el otro edificio L-corp. tuvo un mal presentimiento con este edificio, algo sobre ese nombre no le gusto, sintió que le daría problemas en el futuro, luego miro el tercer edificio y sintió un escalofrío, si con el anterior pensó que tendría problemas, este sabía que la haría: Lord Technologies.

—Me estoy volviendo paranoico —dijo Goku.

—¿Cómo estarán Milk, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bulma, Vegeta y el resto? —dijo Goku.

No tenía caso seguir lamentándose, nunca podría volver y ese era su castigo, tendría que vivir con el.

Metiendo su mano a la bolsa del pantalón, encontró la tarjeta que la chica de recepción le dio, la miró y sonrió, la foto de la tarjeta era un apartamento agradable.

—Creo que iré a echar un vistazo mañana —dijo Goku.

Mientras se quitaba la camisa, zapatos y el pantalón; se quedó en boxers, se metió en la cama que era bastante cómoda y procedió a dormir, para su primera noche en National City no estuvo tan mal, pensó antes de dormir.

Soñó con sus amigos, sus hijos y con milk; pero también con una chica rubia en un traje azul, con una estúpida capa, una falda roja y botas rojas con medias y unas buenas piernas que lo llamaba.

Goku sonrió, fue a donde lo llamaba quedándose dormido.

Este es el primer capítulo en National City, creo que me deje llevar, no creí que sería tan largo, pero no podía parar de escribir, habrán notado los que ven la serie de Supergirl, que esto arrancó en la temporada 2 del capítulo 1, bueno, si estará un poco basado en la serie, pero también meteré otros personajes, creo que sabrán quien es la recepcionista y antes que me maten o algo, yo tengo pensado que Goku juegue al misterioso, no que llegue y les diga a Kara y todos, "¡Hey! Soy un extraterrestre de otro universo que fue exiliado" lo más seguro es que lo encerraran y arrojan la llave al mar, no siento que Goku necesita su propio winn, aunque le di a alguien mejor y si ella parece enamorada de Goku, pero será Goku con Kara eso sigue, digamos que será un modo de llamar la atención de cierto murciélago paranoico, pero aun no saldrá, ojala les guste hasta la próxima.

Nota:

Este es el capítulo ahora sí con el formato nuevo, no me habia dado cuenta que no dividía la narración y los diálogos, espero que sea más fácil de leer, estaré modificando también el resto de los capítulos con un lector que me esta ayudando, gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este es el primer capítulo en central city creo que me deje llevar no creí que sería tan largo pero no podía parar de escribir habrán notado los que ven la serie de Supergirl que esto arrancó en la 2 temporada del 1 capítulo bueno si estará un poco basado en la serie pero también meteré otro personajes creo que sabrán quien es la recepcionista y antes que me maten o algo yo tengo pensado que goku juegue al misterioso no que llegue y les diga a kara y todos hey soy un extraterrestre de otro universo que fue exiliado lo más seguro es que lo encerrarían y arrojarían la llave al mar no siento que goku necesita su propio winn aunque le di a alguien mejor y si ella parece enamorada de goku pero será goku con Kara eso sigue digamos que será un modo de llamar la atención de cierto murciélago paranoico pero aun no saldrá ojala les guste hasta la próxima


	8. Hola soy Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuentas de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota gracias a Lozato por revisar y corregir este capítulo

Capítulo 8: Hola, soy Goku.

DEO edificio; día (9:00 am).

Supergirl y J'onn J'onzz volaron y aterrizaron en un edificio gigante y blanco, que ella nunca había visto.

—Do-donde estamos —pregunto confundida y asombrada supergirl.

—Departamento de Operaciones Extra-normales —dijo simplemente J'onn J'onzz y luego se transformó en su forma humana de Hank.

—Espera, espera un segundo —dijo Supergirl asombrada.

—Esto siempre estuvo aquí con las ventanas y esa vista y tú me hiciste entrar a esa cueva a diario —dijo supergirl ahora con tono indignado.

Definitivamente este lugar era mejor que la cueva, era gigante y adornado con banderas de USA y con mucho equipo tecnológico manejado por muchos agentes de Deo haciendo sus labores.

—La Deo tiene varias instalaciones Kara —dijo simplemente Hank, como si no viera cuál es el problema.

—Un murciélago me mordió en esa cueva —término Kara dándole una mirada.

—Cobarde —dijo Hank fingiendo que no vio su cara enojada.

—Hola Kara —dijo Alex como cualquier otro día.

—También sabias de este lugar —dijo Kara con tono acusatorio.

No podía creerlo, solo ella no sabía de esto.

—Si, está cerca de mi departamento —Alex dijo firmando un documento y se lo entregó a un agente que se fue.

No notando su tono acusatorio o ignorándolo mejor dicho.

—Es igual a la cueva, tal vez mejor —dijo con una sonrisa para molestar a su hermanita, le encantaba hacerla enojar.

Supergirl no lo podía creer, pero dejo el tema en paz recordando algo o alguien mejor dicho.

—Y el hombre que cayó a la tierra —preguntó Kara apenas ocultando sus nervios— podría ser otro kryptoniano.

Alex le hizo una señal para que la siguiera y ella lo hizo con Hank detrás de ellas, llegaron a la enfermería o laboratorios sea lo que sea.

El sujeto estaba acostado en una cama, aún inconsciente y conectado a varios aparatos médicos.

Kara lo vio y dijo— tiene que ser de Kriptón, debío escapar antes de la explosión, al igual que Kal y yo —argumento.

—Está en coma, sus signos son estables, respira, pero no podemos saber nada más —le decía Alex mientras intentaba tomar una muestra de sangre, rompiéndose la aguja al tocar su piel haciendo su punto Alex.

—Eso prueba que es de Kriptón —dijo Supergirl respaldando su teoría.

—Solo prueba que no es humano, puede ser peligroso —contrarresta Hank.

Haciendo que Kara bajará la cabeza, podría ser cierto, pero no podía evitarlo, podría a ver alguien como ella y Kal-El.

—Señor, solicito que Winn ayude en la investigación —dijo Alex.

Mientras, Winn entraba a la sala.

—Necesito a alguien que sepa de la estructura de la nave y sepa hablar kryptoniano —pidió Alex.

—Me aburrí y quise aprender otro idioma... del espacio —dijo Winn apuntando al cielo con una sonrisa.

Hank lo miro y se acercó a él.

—Quiere probar su habilidad, averigüe algo que mi equipo experto en alienígenas no pueda —dijo Hank lanzando un reto.

—Reto aceptado —dijo Winn con una sonrisa, él podía hacerlo y más si era para ayudar a Kara.

—Sígueme —dijo Hank serio, para llevarlo a su lugar de trabajo.

Winn lo siguió, pero no sin decirle antes a Kara.

—Lo averiguare, lo prometo —le dijo Winn a Supergirl, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella asintió.

Ambos salieron de la sala.

Alex trató de aligerar el estado de su hermana y le preguntó.

—Verás el despegue del Venture, hablando del primer viaje espacial.

No respondió Kara/Supergirl.

—De hecho, James y yo tendremos nuestra primera cita, será genial —dijo Kara/Supergirl tratando de sonar emocionada.

—Al fin tenemos libertad de estar juntos, sin alienígenas intentando destruir la tierra, haciendo lo que se hace en una cita —término Kara/Supergirl tratando aun de fingir emoción.

—Seguro —dijo Alex no convencida, ella sabe cuándo su hermana fingió emoción y está era una de esas veces.

Kara noto su tono y antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se debía.

Hank entró en la sala de nuevo.

—Alex, Supergirl; qué bueno que siguen aquí, hay otro tema que hay que tratar, síganme —dijo Hank saliendo de la sala de nuevo.

Ellas se miraron, esta conversación tendría que esperar y siguieron a Hank.

Él estaba frente de la computadora gigante.

Se giró y comenzó.

—Anoche, cuando la nave de ese sujeto entraba en la tierra, recuerdas cuando derribó a ese civil y fui a rescatarlo —dijo Hank.

Supergirl asintió, no segura a qué iba.

Alex solo miro esperando.

—Bueno, yo no lo salve, mira esto —dijo Hank.

Apretó un botón de la gran computadora y comenzó el vídeo de una de las cámaras que la Deo tiene por la ciudad para vigilar.

Supergirl y Alex vieron al hombre cuando estaba cayendo del edificio aterrado y a J'onn J'onzz tratando de alcanzarlo, ellas notaron que por la distancia, J'onn no lograría llegar a tiempo, hasta que de repente vieron al hombre que caía desaparecer y aparecer en el suelo, a salvo y completamente confundido y el vídeo acabó.

¿¡Qué demonios!? fue la reacción de Alex.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Supergirl asombrada; no pudo ver nada, ni usando su súper vista que podía ver cosas veloces o personas como Barry Allen, ese velocista de otro universo; claro que podría ser por la cámara, no tenía la tecnología para seguir lo que sea que fue eso o era más veloz que ella y Barry.

—No lo sabemos, anoche estábamos tan enfocados en detener esa nave, que preferí darle más importancia en ese momento, pero ahora estoy preocupado, sea lo que sea eso o quien sea, no somos capaces de verlo con ojos normales y no sé si supergirl pueda —término Hank mirándolas.

—¿Por qué crees que podría ser alguien? —preguntó Alex curiosa, esto era tan raro, había alguien que supera la velocidad de Kara y Superman.

—Por qué según nuestros sensores, no solo esa nave entró a la tierra anoche —dijo Hank.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Supergirl.

—Desde la visita del Sr. Allen, me di cuenta que no estábamos preparados para portales de otras dimensiones, por qué bueno, no sabíamos que existían otras tierras hasta que él llegó. El punto es que hemos corregido ese error, asigne agentes a seguir cualquier alteración de portales o algo, no sabíamos que podría llegar, podrían no ser amigos como el Sr. Allen, y anoche un portal fue detectado —dijo Hank preocupado.

Kara y Alex se preocuparon, él tenía razón, no saben qué o quién podría haber llegado.

—Bueno, salvo a la persona, eso significa que no es malo —dijo Supergirl tratando de razonar.

—No lo sabemos, cómo ya había dicho antes, podría ser peligroso; el portal solo estuvo abierto milésimas de segundo, les tomó cinco minutos llegar a la zona, cuando los agentes llegaron, no encontraron a nadie en el lugar.

—Tal vez nada atravesó ese portal y nos preocupamos por nada —dijo Alex después de pensarlo.

—Sí, o tal vez era Barry probando su velocidad y paso corriendo por aquí —también apoyo Supergirl, tal vez se preocupaban por nada.

—Al menos que el señor Allen haya obtenido el poder de volar, lo dudo —dijo Hank.

Eso las dejo en shock.

—Entonces no era Barry —pensó Kara.

Pero luego argumento— tal vez era un alienígena registrado que dio un paseo, digo, no solo nosotros volamos, tal vez fue Kal que vino a averiguar que era la nave —dijo Kara tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—Kara, si fuera Superman, por qué no llegó al lugar para ver que sucedió o se comunicó contigo, además, ya hablé con él, no estuvo anoche aquí —dijo Hank, indiferente al nombre de Superman.

—Entonces, cómo sabes que algo atravesó ese portal —dijo Alex.

—Por que anoche, sea lo que sea, salvo a ese hombre y nos estuvo siguiendo sin darnos cuentas —dijo Hank.

Supergirl ahora si estaba algo preocupada, que puedan seguirla sin que ella lo sepa, eso es técnicamente imposible; pero trato de mantener la calma, ella había vencido a todos los alienígenas que enfrentó, incluso su familia, ella vencería sea lo que sea que atravesó el portal si era malvado.

—No importa, lo encontraremos y si es peligroso, lo detendré —dijo Supergirl segura.

—Kara, hay algo más —dijo Hank.

—¿Ahora que? —dijo Alex, ella si estaba preocupada. Algo que es lo suficientemente rápido y silencioso, para que su hermana no pueda verlo o saber que la sigue; le preocupaba, tal vez la asustaba.

—Pudimos medir unos segundos su niveles de fuerza, como cinco o seis segundos antes que desapareciera de la zona del portal, luego se fue cuando nosotros nos retiramos con la nave.

—¿Y qué descubrieron? —preguntaron expectantes las hermanas Danvers.

—Kara, él es más fuerte que tú, tal vez incluso al nivel de Superman o más, creemos que no era todo su poder, podría ser más fuerte que ustedes dos juntos —dijo Hank preocupado hasta más no poder por este hecho, tenían kriptonita para detener a los kryptonianos, pero no tenían nada para este ser, por que no sabían que era.

Alex casi se desmaya, algo más fuerte que su hermana o Superman, o incluso los dos juntos no parecía posible.

Supergirl solo quedo en shock y dijo lo primero que le pasó por la mente.

—Mierda —dijo Supergirl un poco temerosa.

Entonces sonó su celular, vibró la pantalla y era un mensaje de Cat Grant.

—Doble mierda —término supergirl.

Hotel National City; día (9:00 am).

—¡Achu! —se oyó un estornudo.

—Alguien está hablando de mí —dijo Goku sin saber que estaba siendo tema de conversación en ese momento de una organización cazadora de alienígenas ilegales.

—Creo que dormí más de la cuenta —dijo viendo el reloj de pared, en su habitación de hotel.

Parándose, fue a su mochila, la tomo y desempacó sus cosas.

«Tengo un día ocupado; hoy iré a comer algo, me muero de hambre y vomite todo anoche en ese maldito portal, pero prefiero no gastar las cápsulas que tiene la comida que me dio Bulma» pensó Goku, podría necesitarlas en una emergencia.

—Luego iré a entrenar, tomaré la cápsula de la máquina de gravedad, tengo que comenzar a debilitar ese sello si quiero recuperar todo mi poder, luego tomaré una ducha e iré a explorar esta ciudad, iré a ver el edificio de departamentos que me dijo la chica de recepción —seguía repasando su agenda Goku.

Sacó su báculo sagrado, sus documentos que le dio Daishinkan y varias fotografías de él con su familia, sus amigos, fotos de Gohan, Goten, Pan y una foto de él y Milk cuando se casaron; las vio y sonrió.

—Espero que logren rehacer su vida sin mí, se lo merecen —fue el rápido pensamiento de Goku y continuó desempacando, el necesitaría la mochila hoy y como pago tres días, podría dejar una cosas aquí mientras.

Saco las cápsulas, tomo una y la lanzó, entonces apareció bastante ropa, eran varios trajes de su gi naranja, las camisetas naranjas y negras, el pantalón naranja, botas, muñequeras y cinturones negros; como lo que uso cuando llegó a su planeta para que lo entrenara Kaio-sama.

Estaba todo, Goku sonrió, kaio Sama le había regalado varios después de revivirlo y como regalo de despedida; tomó un traje, empezó a ponerse el pantalón del gi, pero luego pensó que sería raro verlo vestido de naranja, no quería llamar la atención; así que lo metió en la mochila junto con las camisas naranja y negra se colocó las muñequeras, tomó un pantalón azul de mezclilla y se lo puso, también se puso las botas negras.

Se giró a ver el resto de la ropa; era ropa que Bulma -se imaginó- con Milk y Videl le habían comprado, eran varias camisas, pantalones, calcetines, zapatos, incluso bóxers, Goku se sonrojo de vergüenza.

«¿Ellas creen que iba salir de fiesta o algo así? Es demasiado» pensó Goku viendo toda la ropa, estaba por tomar una playera roja cómoda.

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Goku se detuvo por el sonido de la puerta.

«¿Quien puede ser? Nadie sabe que estoy aquí» pensó Goku mientras caminaba a la puerta, olvidando su falta de camisa y la abrió.

Era la chica pelirroja de recepción que tenía una libreta y una pluma, ella venía porque había olvidado hacer que Goku firmará la habitación y llaves por lo avergonzada que estaba, y toda la cosa del maletín de dinero que prefería olvidar, hasta que su compañero se dio cuenta cuando hacían el cambio de turno, ella necesitaba irse para no enojar a la bruja, no diría su nombre pero estaría furiosa, hoy tenía que estar temprano para el despegue del "Venture, el primer vuelo espacial" y claro, los practicantes tendrían que estar ahí, así que prefirió llevar la libreta para que firmara y para verlo de paso.

Cosas que acabaron en suelo cuando él abrió la puerta y lo vio, ella se iba a desmayar, había visto chicos músculos, de esos venosos que no le interesan mucho otros musculosos, pero también flacos que se veían afeminados, bueno este hombre, Son Goku estaba en medio de esos dos tipos, fusionando perfectamente ambas partes.

Goku abrió la puerta y vio a la chica de recepción con una libreta y pluma agarradas, de repente, solo vio como sus mejillas quedaban igual que su cabello, su boca se abría y dejaba caer la libreta y pluma para solo quedarse mirándolo.

Goku no sabía qué le sucedía, pero como empezó a ponerse incómodo por la forma en que lo miraba, decidió preguntar.

—Está bien señorita —dijo Goku.

«¡Oh Dios Mío! Mira ese cuerpo, mira esos brazos, mira ese abdomen; tiene mejor cuerpo que Bruce y en definitiva mejor que Dick» por reflejo o deseo, ella levantó la mano, estaba a punto de tocar su estómago cincelado, cuando escucho.

—Está bien señorita —dijo el hombre que estaba a punto de tocar, cuando procesó la información, regresó su mano otra vez, ella iba a levantar sus libreta y pluma y probablemente saldría corriendo.

Pero son Goku ya las había recogido y se las ofrecía, ella los tomo como una adolescente nerviosa y hablo.

—Eh si, perdón por interrumpir, es que anoche olvide pedirle que firmara la habitación y llaves —dijo tratando ser lo más controlada posible.

Goku asintió y estiró la mano para que le diera la libreta y la pluma.

La chica le dio ambas cosas, Goku las firmó con su nombre y se las regreso con una sonrisa.

—Gr-gracias —dijo la pelirroja aun tartamudeando.

—Iré a ver lo departamentos que me sugeriste hoy, eres muy amable, disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Anoche olvide preguntarte —le dijo Goku.

Ella tartamudeo otra vez, como olvido darle su nombre.

—Ba-Barbara Gordon —dijo por fin la ahora llamada Barbara, estirando la mano para que estrecharla el tomo su mano y ella sintió una mano enorme y dura.

—Mucho gusto Bárbara, es un placer conocerte, espero que podamos ser amigo, no tengo muchos, soy nuevo en... —y se detuvo y corrigió— en la ciudad.

Bárbara era un tomate en este momento, así que solo asintió.

Goku noto que había pasado un minuto y ella no soltaba su mano, la miro y luego su mano, ella lo noto y la soltó de inmediato, como si quemara.

—Nos veremos luego Goku, gracias —dijo Bárbara antes que empezara a hiperventilar.

—Claro, buen día Bárbara —respondió Goku mientras cerraba la puerta para terminar de prepararse, ya se le había hecho tarde y se moría de hambre.

Bárbara se fue por el pasillo, hoy estaba de un gran humor, que ni Cat podría arruinar «Son Goku, que lindo es» pensó mientras bajaba a la recepción para irse.

CatCo Worldwide Media.

Kara había llegado a CatCo porque Cat quería verla, después de la noticia de J'onn, sería lo menos decir que estaba preocupada, no podía dejar de pensar que es lo que llegó en ese portal; primero una nave cae y parece traer lo que es un kryptoniano, y ahora, aparece un portal de la nada y algo o alguien, que no solo esquivo su súper vista, si no que la siguió y ella no pudo notarlo, y luego el hecho que es más fuerte que ella e incluso Kal-El, o hasta los dos juntos.

«Este día no puede ser peor» pensó Kara.

Hasta que escuchó el ascensor privado y rodó lo ojos.

«Hable demasiado pronto» pensó, entrando en su papel de Kara nerviosa.

15 minutos después.

Kara salió de la oficina de Cat, no del mejor humor; luego de que su plan de trabajo en mercadotecnia se fue a la basura, Cat le había dado 48 horas para pensar en que quiere trabajar, o temia que se arrepintiera y la regresará a su lugar de asistente ejecutiva, siempre le dan ganas de llorar cuando lo dice.

Kara oyó que alguien la llama, o al menos lo intenta, no era la voz de Cat Grant.

Girando, ve a una chica de las practicantes universitarias, Bárbara Gordon de Gotham que trabaja con Winn.

—Hola Bárbara, mi nombre es Kara —le corrige con una sonrisa.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpa Bárbara, ella pensó que su nombre era Kira, porque Cat la llamaba así.

—No te preocupes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Bárbara?.

—Oh sí, quería saber si no haz visto por tu edificio a un chico japonés de pelo raro negro, pero atractivo, con un cuerpo como de dios griego —le dice Bárbara, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Kara parpadeó confundida.

—¿Eh? No recordaría ver aún chico así, por qué estaría en mi edificio —pregunta con duda Kara.

Bárbara sale de sus pensamientos.

—Así es, es que es nuevo en la ciudad, llegó ayer al hotel donde trabajo de recepcionista en la noche, pidió una habitación y me dijo que se quedaría en National City, le di la tarjeta que me diste para los departamentos desocupados en tu edificio —le dice barbara.

—¡Oh! Ya veo —dice Kara; por su mirada, podía ver que ese chico había llamado la atención de Bárbara.

—Bueno, voy a mi departamento a prepararme para una cita, quieres que le diga que lo buscas si veo a ese chico —ofrece Kara.

—¡No por favor! No quiero que piense que lo estoy acosando —le dice Bárbara con un rubor rápidamente.

—Solo por favor; si lo ves podrias ayudarlo con informes, es muy atractivo, pero es muy ingenuo también.

—Me creerías si te digo que ayer llegó con un maletín con medio millón de dólares en yenes, lo abrió, lo puso frente a mí y me dijo que tomara lo que era su hospedaje —término Bárbara riendo.

—Bromeas ¿verdad? —dijo Kara, ¿Quien haría eso?, ni siquiera ella que es de acero, eso lo pensó.

—Ojalá —dijo Bárbara, ajustando sus gafas.

—Ok; si lo veo, intentaré que no lo asalten —termino riendo Kara— ¿Cual es su nombre? No creo que pueda llegar y decirle tu descripción.

Bárbara volvió a sonrojarse, pero río.

—Gracias Kara, se llama Son Goku —término Bárbara.

—¿Son Goku?, Que nombre tan curioso —dijo Kara— entonces nos vemos, Bárbara —le dijo mientras iba al ascensor.

—Adiós Kara, gracias —le dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su trabajo, tendría que hacer la parte de Winn.

—¿Dónde diablos está Winn? —término Barbara.

Bosque norte de National City.

En una zona alejada de National City, con árboles y naturaleza, donde no había personas en kilómetros, estaba lo que parecía una esfera gigante blanca, con una franja negra y que decía Corporación Cápsula.

Gravedad aumentada 400g.

El interior estaba rojo, donde un hombre vestido con gi naranja estaba terminando con sus ejercicio.

—9.995 —dijo Goku de cabeza y apoyado en solo un dedo, haciendo el último ejercicio de su entrenamiento.

—9.996 —este era su último ejercicio del día, llevaba cuatro horas.

—9.997 —hace mucho que no entrenaba a la antigua, desde Namekusei, donde obtuvo un poder sorpréndete «En ese momento, la gravedad solo llegaba hasta los 100g» pensó Goku.

—9.998 —fue refrescante encontrar un lugar como este, le recordaba a sus inicios, este lugar estaría bien para entrenar; a este paso lograría su poder pronto, al menos acceder al Súper Saiyajin.

—9.999 —por ahora se daría un baño, almorzará y seguiría sus planes de hoy.

—¡10.000! —dijo poniéndose de pie sin problema, camino a los controles de gravedad y los apago, tomó una toalla y se secó el sudor.

—Eso fue un buen entrenamiento —dijo Goku notando su sello, vio que tenía seis marcas extrañas, una de empezaba a borrarse apenas un poco, Goku pensó que eso significa que su sello se debilitó, casi nada, pero al menos algo; luego el sello desapareció otra vez.

—Bueno, al menos voy por el camino correcto —dijo Goku para sí mismo, mientras entraba al baño.

Luego de darse un baño, tomó su almuerzo de unas de las cápsulas de Bulma para poder comer algo, 50 platos aparecieron y Goku procedió a comer a gusto su desayuno, fue raro, la gente lo miró mientras comía.

«Solo comi 30 platos, que tiene de raro» pensó Goku mientras recogía sus platos, los puso en la cocina de la máquina de gravedad y se cambió de ropa otra vez, de su gi a su ropa civil, tomo sus cosas y salió de la máquina de gravedad, apretó el botón y lo volvió cápsula, la puso en su estuche para guardarla en su mochila.

—Creo que es hora de ir a ver esos departamento que me dijo Bárbara —dijo Goku mientras se elevaba y salía volando a la ciudad, otra vez.

National City; edificio de Kara.

Kara había llegado a su departamento y procedió a prepararse para su cita, se dio una ducha, comió algo y atendió a su gato; ahora está eligiendo un vestido esperando a James, cambiandose de ropa a supervelocidad e intentando estar emocionada, pero algo le molestaba.

—Que me pasa, yo quería esto, por qué me siento obligada en vez de feliz —piensa Kara mientras se ve en el espejo.

¡Toc! ¡toc!

Kara está en la puerta en un segundo.

—Hola James —saludo Kara.

—Hola Kara —saluda James.

Un silencio incomodo cae sobre ellos mientras se miran con caras tontas, intentado pensar qué decir.

—¡Eh! no sabía si querías salir o quedarte aquí así que traje opciones —le dice James rompiendo el silencio, mientras mostraba pizza y comida china.

Kara se inclinó, iba a tomar la comida cuando vio el ascensor detrás de James; vio a la persona dentro y se congeló.

Con Goku.

Goku llegó a la ciudad y descendió en un callejón vacío para no ser visto, tenía una camisa roja ajustada, una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y sus botas del gi, no vio el caso en cambiarse los zapatos, con su mochila en la espalda parecía un turista y de hecho lo era.

Salió del callejón y le pregunto a un anciano la dirección, mostrándole la tarjeta que Bárbara le dio, el anciano le dijo que siguiera derecho cuatro manzanas y girará a la derecha, ahí vería el edificio que buscaba, Goku le agradeció y fue por el camino que le dijo.

En su camino, Goku noto la ciudad mejor que anoche, era una ciudad parecida a la capital de su mundo, pero más grande, como ya había dicho Goku; nunca le gustó mucho vivir con tanta gente, pero sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse.

—Ya debo estar cerca —dijo Goku, pasando un puesto de revistas y se detuvo.

Vio una revista donde la chica de las piernas increíbles estaba en la portada y decía Supergirl.

Goku tomo la revista metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón saco 20 billetes, se los arrojó al vendedor, sin fijarse ni siquiera en la denominación.

—¿Es suficiente con eso? —pregunto Goku, él quería la revista.

El hombre vio que era yenes, dinero japonés; pero asintió notando que le daba más del valor de la revista.

Goku se alejó con los ojos en la revista.

En su camino al departamento, Goku leyó que la chica que vio anoche se hace llamar Supergirl, era la defensora de National City y venía de un planeta llamado krypton; al igual que su primo, que se hace llamar Superman y que protegía Metrópolis, vio una foto de Superman y vio que su uniforme era idéntico, si no igual al de de su prima, tanto en colores y tenía una capa también.

—Supergirl y Superman ¿Que falta, un superperro? —dijo Goku riendo y regreso a la revista.

—¡Oh! Si lo hay, se llama Krypto —dijo Goku mirando una foto del perro, inclusive él tenía una pequeña capa roja «Que mundo más raro» pensó Goku.

Lo decía el tipo que venía de una tierra donde un dragón sale de unas esfera y te concede deseos, ironías de la vida.

—Su planeta de origen Krypton explotó, son los dos únicos sobreviviente de su planeta —Goku se sorprendió de las similitudes que tenían con el planeta Vegita y con Vegeta y el, claro, ellos tuvieron descendencia, pero Vegeta y su hermano pequeño que no recordaba su nombre y él mismo, eran los únicos saiyajin puros.

—Sus poderes vienen del sol amarillo, como una batería solar —leía Goku interesado en su lectura.

—Sus poderes son: super fuerza, visión de calor, aliento helado, volar, super velocidad, visión de rayos X —aquí se detuvo Goku; había llegado al edificio, vio la imagen de la tarjeta y vio el edificio, era aquí; él sonrió y fue a la puerta.

Se detuvo en el timbre de voz, Goku recordó que vio uno así en la casa de Bulma, así que lo toco y espero.

—Sí —dijo una voz parecía de una anciana.

—Eh, ¿Hola? Disculpe; vengo por el anuncio de departamentos en renta —dijo Goku torpemente.

—¡Oh si! Claro, pase y suba al piso 7 departamento 40; ahí me encuentro, soy la dueña del edificio —dijo la voz del otro lado.

—Gracias, ahora voy —dijo Goku, mientras escuchaba el timbre que daba acceso a la puerta y entró, vio el pasillo donde estaban lo buzones, aprovechó que no había gente; rápidamente sacó el estuche de cápsulas de su mochila, busco la del dinero y la arrojó, tomó uno de los maletines y regreso el otro a la cápsula rápidamente y lo guardó en su lugar, camino al ascensor al final del pasillo, entró y apretó el 7, la puerta se cerró.

Piso 7.

Goku lo vio y espero que se abran las puertas, pudo ver que se abrió enfrente de dos personas; el chico era. Goku dudo como se decía, ¡Afroamericano! recordó, con la cabeza rapada como de su altura, talvez un poco más alto, giró a verlo con curiosidad; tenía lo que parecía una pizza y unas cajitas extrañas de comida.

Pero los que sorprendió a Goku fue la chica; él reconoció su energía, era la misma de anoche, pero se veía diferente: tenía un vestido, su cabello estaba sujeto una parte y tenía lentes, pero aún así, pudo ver qué era la chica de las piernas increíbles o Supergirl, como le decían; la vio mirándolo fijamente.

«Entonces ella vive aquí» pensó Goku, luego noto que ambos lo miraban fijamente, tal vez esperando que diga algo.

El dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Hola, soy Son Goku.

Siento cortarlo aquí pero creo que me quedaba muy largo notaron estoy siguiendo la historia de la serie más o menos como pudieron ver trataré de saltar partes de la serie que no sean importantes como Kara hablando con cat digo eso está en la serie y no hablaron nada relevante más que sus problemas de sueño de Cat y Kara que no sabe lo que quiere ser.

Tengo que escribir también los momentos de Goku que es el chiste de esta historia si no estaría haciendo el capítulo de Supergirl escrito solamente.

Pensé en que Goku ayudará a detener la nave junto a Kara, Superman en el siguiente capítulo pero siento que esa escena está bien así es el primer encuentro de los primos siento que Goku no funciona ahí, además aún no demostrara su poder como Goku al menos.

Pero habrá escenas como el final este capítulo que Goku se encontrará con ellos eventualmente hasta unirse por completo de hecho ya tengo la forma en que pasará más o menos me faltan afinar unos detalles pero creo que funcionara.

Ojalá les gustó este capítulo hasta la próxima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento cortarlo aquí pero creo que me quedaba muy largo notaron estoy siguiendo la historia de la serie más o menos como pudieron ver trataré de saltar partes de la serie que no sean importantes como Kara hablando con cat digo eso está en. la serie y no hablaron nada relevante más que sus problemas de sueño de cat y kara que no sabe lo que quiere ser  
> tengo que escribir también los momentos de Goku que es el chiste de esta historia si no estaría haciendo el capítulo de supergirl escrito solamente  
> pensé en que Goku ayudará a detener la nave junto a Kara Superman en el siguiente capitulo pero siento que esa escena esta bien así es el primero encuentro de los primos siento que Goku no funcionaría ahí además aun no desmotrara su poder como goku al menos  
> pero habrá escenas como el final este capítulo que Goku se encontrará con ellos eventualmente hasta unirse por completo de hecho ya tengo la forma en que pasará más o menos me faltan afinar unos detalles pero creo que funcionara  
> ojalá les gustó este capítulo hasta la proxima


	9. ¿Quien eres?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuenta de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota gracias a Lozato por revisar y corregir este capitulo

Capítulo 9: ¿Quién eres?

Edificio de Kara.

Kara.

—Hola, soy Son Goku —había dicho el joven que hizo su aparición en el ascensor, con una revista que la tenía a ella en la portada.

Kara se había congelado, ella escuchó el nombre que Bárbara le había dicho, pero ella no pensó que su descripción de él sería tan acertada.

Él tenía un cabello que se elevaba en puntas y desafiaba toda ley de gravedad, pero extrañamente le quedaba perfecto; él tenía una chaqueta negra y abierta, encima de una camisa roja de vestir, pero ella podía ver que está en forma por su complexión y su modo de pararse; tenía un pantalón azul de mezclilla con una botas negras raras, parecían de metal, pero eso era imposible, nadie podría caminar con algo así; tenía una mochila en su hombro y un maletín en su mano izquierda, en la derecha estaba la revista que había nombrado antes.

Pero Kara se perdió en su rostro; tenía una mirada suave, una inocencia que no había visto antes, como un niño en un cuerpo de adulto; bueno, tal vez en ella muchos se lo decían, ella sintió cómo su estómago se volvió loco, ella se sintió atraída en seguida y ella había visto otros hombres atractivo antes; como Barry Allen, como el chico de la nave, como James... y ahí Kara recordó quién estaba enfrente de ella, mirando entre el hombre llamado Son Goku y ella lo había olvidado.

—Ho-hola soy kara —dijo Kara, de repente nerviosa y no sabiendo por qué; bueno, sí sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

James vio a Kara nerviosa al ver a ese extraño hombre japonés o chino, a él no le importaba él, no era estúpido, Kara se sintió atraída por ese hombre y no le gusto, el sintió esa sensación que no había sentido desde que Barry Allen el "mira, soy tan rápido" estuvo aquí.

Kara era su novia, había esperado tanto por esto, y ningún japonés con cuerpo de luchador profesional le quitaría a su chica.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarte? Estamos ocupados —pregunto un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Goku estaba mirando a la chica hermosa de la buenas piernas, él se regañó internamente; pero luego escucho su nombre, ¿dijo Kara? se preguntó, la revista decía que era Supergirl, se podría haber equivocado.

No, él no se equivocó, ninguna persona puede tener el mismo Ki, al menos que roben tu cuerpo, un aprendiz de Kaio-shin con narcisismo y complejo de mesías de otra dimensión y se una con su contraparte, un ser del pasado futuro; Goku sacudió la cabeza de los malos recuerdos.

Luego recordó que Gohan una vez se había hecho llamar el Gran Saiyaman o algo así, él también usó un traje ridículo con capa, pero a él le encantaba.

Aparentemente a la gente también, por que tuvo una película, aunque no puede terminar de verla, él se quedó dormido, él prefería pelear a ver gente simulando pelear.

Él le había dicho que esa era su identidad secreta, para que la gente no lo acosara en la escuela y pueda salir normalmente; recordó Goku.

Él no lo entendió en ese momento, pero ahora creyó entenderlo, no podrías hacer nada si la gente te sigue y aclama gritando tu nombre, como Mr. Satán.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la otra persona, había olvidado que estaba ahí y no podían culparlo, el tipo tenía un Ki extremadamente bajo comparado con Supergirl/Kara/chica de la piernas; Goku no estaba seguro de cómo llamarla.

Regresando al tipo afroamericano que tenía un Ki pequeño, incluso más que Yamcha, tal vez como Mr. Satán «debe ser un humano normal» pensó Goku.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarte? Estamos ocupados —había dicho ese hombre.

Goku noto su cara, estaba como enojado con él ¿Por qué lo estaría? Él no había dicho o hecho nada, luego lo noto, tenía una pizza y otros alimentos en sus manos, estaban en una cita entonces; era el novio de Kara/Supergirl/chica de las piernas y sintió una opresión en el estómago, pero la desecho o al menos fingió hacerlo, claro que ella tendría novio «digo, ¡Mírala! era hermosa y él, bueno, no estaba buscando otra mujer ¿Verdad?» se dijo así mismo dudoso.

—Eh... si, perdón por interrumpir su cita —Goku trato de no hacer una mueca al decir eso y mejor continuó.

—Vengo por los departamentos en renta, una señora me dijo que entrara y tomara el ascensor al piso 7 —dijo Goku tratando de explicar cómo llegó aquí.

Kara por fin salió de sus pensamientos, ella había notado el tono de James cuando le hablo a Son Goku, pero creyó que era sus imaginación, así que lo ignoro.

—¡Ah sí! la Sra. Cameron, es al final del pasillo —le dijo rápidamente James, tratando de entrar al departamento con Kara, ella no se movió si no para caminar al hombre.

—Hola Son Goku, soy Kara Danvers; una amiga me dijo que vendrías, Bárbara Gordon, la conoces verdad —dijo Kara, tratando de mantener sus nervios sin control y le ofreció una mano.

Goku toma la mano y sintió su suavidad, pero también sintió su poder «ella realmente es fuerte» se dijo así mismo sonriendo.

Kara tomó su mano con suavidad para no romperla, pero se sorprendió de su agarre, ella podía sentir el contacto con la gente apenas, pero ella pudo sentir la mano de este hombre japonés atractivo, se regaño Kara; ella tenía novio, verdad.

Un novio que solo podía ver impotente y completamente celoso la escena.

—Si, ella es la chica de recepción del hotel donde me hospedó, acabo de llegar a National City —le dijo Goku.

James se aclaró la garganta, ellos seguían estrechándose la mano, y parecía que ninguno quería soltarse.

Ellos miraron sus manos y rápidamente se soltaron sonrojados, Goku no sabía qué le pasaba, él nunca actuaba así.

—Entonces te mudaras aquí, seremos vecinos —le dijo Kara, tratando de superar la vergüenza.

—Si, eso espero —dijo Goku, él iba a decir algo más cuando alguien hablo.

—Usted debe ser el joven que viene por informes de los departamentos —preguntó una mujer mayor, como entre 60 o 65 años mirándolos.

—Buenas tardes Sra. Cameron —dijo Kara sonriéndole a la mujer.

—Buenas tardes Kara, ¿Cómo estás? Veo que conociendo gente nueva —dijo la mujer mayor, dándole una sonrisa de complicidad.

Kara se sonrojó de nuevo y río torpemente.

—Hola joven ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —giró la mujer mayor a ver al chico que parecía oriental.

—Hola, soy Son Goku, buenas tardes —dijo Goku imitando el saludo y repitiendo su nombre otra vez, no sabía cuántas veces ya lo había repetido.

—Hola Goku, ese es tu nombre ¿Verdad? —ella sabía que algunas familias japoneses ponían su apellido primero y luego el nombre— ¿Estás interesado en los departamentos en renta? —le dijo Sra. Camerón.

El chico asintió, luego tuvo una duda y pregunto.

—Una pregunta, ¿Esto será suficiente? —dijo Goku abriendo el maletín con el dinero que trajo, ya había gastado algo, pero el maletín aún se veía lleno.

Dejó a las tres personas en frente de él con la boca abierta.

La Sra. Camerón casi sufre un infarto, sintió que su marcapasos fallaría en cualquier momento.

Kara miró el maletín lleno de dinero japonés, luego miró al chico llamado Goku, que se veía con una cara que no entendía cuál era el problema.

Ella suspiró; Bárbara tenía razón, es muy ingenuo, pero luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa «pero es muy lindo» pensó Kara.

James vio al maletín de dinero y al japonés con cara de incredulidad «que pasaba con él».

—Si no es suficiente, tengo otro maletín con la misma cantidad que este —dijo Goku, creyendo que tal vez no era suficiente por su reacción.

Por alguna razón; al ver qué Kara, ahora sabía cómo llamarla, vivía aquí; quería mudarse a este edificio, aunque gastará todo su dinero.

Las tres personas solo pusieron unas caras más sorprendidas al escuchar esto.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo James, con un dolor de cabeza por este japonés.

Después de 10 minutos.

Después de salir del asombro de ver tanto dinero en efectivo, y explicarle a Son Goku por qué no debe abrir un maletín lleno de dinero enfrente de cualquier persona.

La Sra. Camerón le dijo que la siguiera a su departamento para empezar la entrevista, antes de poder alquilar cualquier apartamento, le gustaba ver qué tipo de personas eran, tanto por la seguridad de sus inquilinos como la de ella.

Claro, ella no sabía que Supergirl vivía en su edificio.

—Acompáñame Goku —le dijo la mujer mayor— dejemos que estos jóvenes sigan su cita —luego de ver al tipo afroamericano con Kara, no lo había notado.

Goku intento no hacer una mueca a la palabra cita, pero asintió, él no tenía derecho a interrumpirlos.

—Espere Sra. Camerón, una amiga me encargó que ayudará a Goku si lo veía por aquí, cree que podría ir con ustedes, prometo no molestar —dijo Kara recordando la promesa que le hizo a Bárbara, ella cumplía sus promesas, al menos lo intentaba, pero tenía un deseo de seguir a este hombre japonés atractivo, aunque no lo admitiría.

La Sra. Cameron giró a Goku a ver qué decía, era su decisión.

—No tengo problema, gracias por ayudarme Kara —le dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Kara luchó con su rubor, hasta que recordó algo o alguien detrás de ella.

—James, perdoname, se lo prometí a Bárbara —comenzó Kara torpemente, le había prometido que sería su primera cita también, ella tenía un problema con prometer cosas.

James solo asintió con su pizza y comida china, estaba enojado, pero no lo demostraría.

—Está bien Kara, puedo esperar en tu departamento mientras terminas de ayudar a Goku —hablo como si sintiera un puñetazo al pronunciar sus nombre.

—Claro, sírvete lo que necesites, no tardare, lo prometo —dijo Kara mientras se iba con Goku y la Sra. Camerón a su departamento.

James los vio irse, Goku y Kara se sonreían como si se conocieran de toda la vida y no de 20 minutos.

Sacó un pedazo pizza y lo mordió con furia, primero un velocista de otro universo y ahora un japonés con cabello ridículo, entró a esperar a Kara, podría ver el despegue del Venture mientras tanto.

Departamento de Sra. Camerón.

—Adelante, pasen Goku, Kara; pónganse cómodos, esperó que no les moleste la televisión, pero quiero mucho ver el despegue del Venture, en mis tiempos nunca pensamos que esto pasaría; claro, tampoco habían Supergirl, ni Superman —dijo la Sra. Cameron mientras entraba a su departamento y se sentaba en su sillón.

Kara solo río.

—Sí, quién iba a imaginarlo, no he visto a Superman o Supergirl, solamente en esta revista, pero por lo que he leído son increíbles —dijo Goku mirando de reojo a Kara.

Kara se sonrojó, pero sonrió.

—Además, Supergirl es hermosa y tiene buenas piernas —dijo Goku jugando con ella.

Kara de repente sintió que alguien la lanzó al sol, su cara había alcanzó el tono rojo de su capa.

«Jóvenes» pensó la Sra. Camerón viendo a Goku y Kara, ella sabía del amor a primera vista y parecía que eso había pasado aquí, pero tenía que asegurarse que Goku fuera de confiar; apreciaba a Kara, una chica adorable, siempre la saludaba o ayudaba en lo que podía, además era una inquilina responsable, siempre le traía su renta a tiempo.

Luego sonrió, además, se veía mejor con el que con ese otro chico que se quedó en su apartamento.

—Goku tienes tienes tus documentos, ósea, estas legalmente en el país —preguntó la Sra. Camerón mirando a Goku, ella no quería problemas con inmigración, era mejor prevenir.

Goku asintió, puso su maletín en el suelo, se quitó la mochila y la abrió, busco el sobre que le dio Daishinkan, se lo entregó a la mujer mayor.

Ella la tomó, lo abrió y sacó lo que había dentro.

Goku tenía todo, su pasaporte, su visa, una licencia, una identificación y su acta de nacimiento ella la tomó y leyó.

—Nombre: Son Goku, tienes 26 años, originario de Nagoya-Japón —lee en voz alta el documento.

Goku no tenía idea de que es Nagoya, ni Japón, pero si eso dice el documento, seguiría la corriente.

El asintió.

—Entonces, háblame de ti Goku, ¿Que te trae desde tan lejos a National City? —preguntó la Sra. Cameron ya más tranquila, él estaba legalmente en el país.

Goku lo pensó, no podía decirles que venía de universo diferente por qué fue exiliado para salvar otro universo; le darían una habitación, pero en un manicomio.

—Creo que estoy buscando mi camino, ya sabe, mi lugar en el mundo —dijo Goku, no era una mentira, él buscaba cómo encajar en esta tierra, tenía que hacerlo, este es su universo ahora.

—Creo que busco romper mis límites —dijo Goku con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kara, que había estado callada como prometió, escucho lo que dijo Goku, como lo dijo le trajo una sonrisa, ella quería lo mismo, quería salir de la sombra de su primo y ella iba en el camino correcto, National City la había aceptado como su defensora.

«Romper sus límites, que buenas frase Goku» pensó con una sonrisa, Kara mirándolo.

Eso le recordó que aún necesitaba decidir su futuro en CatCo, en que quería laborar, tendría que romper sus límites también, sonrió Kara.

La Sra. Cameron escucho su respuesta, ella noto su tono también, cuando comenzó era tristeza y resignación; si lo veía bien, sus ojos parecía más mayor de lo que decía su identificación, como si ya hubiera vivido más tiempo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, está alucinando, se imaginó que perdió a sus padres, tal vez una novia y había tomado sus cosas y salió de su país, no sería el primer joven que salía a buscar su camino, mirando a cierta rubia que miraba a Goku con una sonrisa.

Luego dijo que buscaba romper sus límites y como la tristeza se fue de sus ojos, ahora veía el fuego en ellos.

Ella tenía su respuesta.

—Entiendo Goku —dijo con una sonrisa— normalmente, hago una investigación de antecedentes penales y esos trámites de la gente que viene a rentar departamentos por seguridad mía y de los residentes, nunca se sabe quién puede venir —dijo la mujer mayor.

Kara iba a intervenir para ayudar a Goku, no solo por su promesa a Bárbara, también sentía que decía la verdad, tal vez complejo de héroe, no lo sabía.

Pero sintió que Goku merecía una oportunidad, él había tomado sus cosas y atravesó medio mundo para encontrarse dejando todo atrás.

Ella no sabía si podría hacer eso, ella tenía a su familia y amigos, pero Goku había sido muy valiente al hacerlo.

Creyó que merecía una oportunidad, abría la boca para hablar.

—Pero contigo creo que puedo hacer una excepción, es lo que es buscar tu lugar en el mundo; mi difunto marido, él era alemán y había hecho lo mismo, dejo todo atrás después de la guerra para encontrarse, vino a National City y aquí nos conocimos, nos enamoramos, nos casamos y formamos una familia, luego compramos este edificio —le decía la anciana a ambos jóvenes, que solo la escuchaban atentamente.

—Perdón, me pierdo en mis memorias; el punto es que tienes la misma mirada que el Goku, la mirada de un chico que ha tomado decisiones difíciles, que ha dejado todo lo que amaba atrás, pero también tienes esa inocencia que solo un niño puede tener, Goku, veo que eres puro de corazón, pero tienes el fuego que solo un guerrero puede tener, esa convicción —le dijo la Sra. Cameron.

Muchos se conforman con lo que la vida les da o les quita, pero no todos tienen el valor de ponerse de pie, buscar su camino, de encontrarse a ellos mismos, otra vez de superarse.

—Como tú dices, romper sus límites, felicidades y bienvenido Goku al edificio —sonrió la mujer mayor.

Goku y Kara sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias Sra. Camerón —le dijo Goku agradecido por aceptarlo aquí y por sus palabras, él sintió que veía a su abuelo y al maestro Roshi en la Sra. Cameron, él sonrió.

Al menos ya tenía un lugar donde vivir permanentemente, mirando a la Sra. Cameron y a Kara, sintió de algún modo que había encontrado su casa en este mundo.

—Solo necesitaré dos días Goku, para poder comunicarme con mi abogado hacer el contrato y poder mandar a limpiar el departamento; necesitaré tres depósitos por adelantado y para el contrato, serían 4.000 dólares, por qué estará amueblado con lo básico, las rentas serán de 1.000 dólares al mes, creo que es un precio justo —le dijo la Sra. Camerón.

Goku asintió, no habría problema, mientras tomaba su maletín

La Sra. Cameron sonrió, mientras se levantaba para llamar al abogado y conseguir un pagaré en la otra habitación.

—Volveré enseguida —dijo la Sra. Cameron, dejándolos solos en la sala.

Fue un silencio cómodo pensó Kara, diferente al que tuvo con James hace unos minutos.

Ella había escuchado en silencio todo la Sra. Cameron, nunca hablaba de su difunto marido, ella no lo había conocido cuando se mudó aquí y Goku sin querer había hecho que la mujer mayor se sintiera cómoda para hablar algo de su vida; el no necesito su ayuda, pensó sonriendo.

«Que poderes extraños tendrás Goku» pensó Kara mientras sonreía.

Si ella supiera.

—Kara podrías ayudarme —le pregunto Goku sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras le mostraba el maletín como un niño pequeño.

Kara entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió, sacó su celular y averiguo rápidamente cuanto eran los 4.000 dólares en yenes.

—Sabes Goku, sería más fácil si cambiarás este dinero en dólares en el banco de National City y lo guardarás ahí, ya sabes, no es muy seguro andar con tanto efectivo —comentó Kara.

—Ahí te podrían abrir una cuenta y darte una tarjeta de crédito, cuando tengas que pagar algo —le decía Kara mientras contaba el dinero para dárselo a la Sra. Camerón.

Goku no tenía idea de que era una tarjeta de crédito, ni una cuenta de banco, Milk siempre manejó el dinero, pero pensó que podría aprender también; con el departamento listo necesitaba empezar a pensar de que trabajaría él, no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Solo en el entrenamiento del maestro roshi, donde él y Krilin hicieron varios trabajos como ayudar en construcciones y repartir leche; Goku no se veía repartiendo leche aquí, y él nunca fue de construir cosas.

Luego recordó algo.

Tal vez podría ser un agricultor aquí, también en su tierra se le dio bien plantar cosas y el viejo del mercado siempre le compraba todas sus verduras, eso podría funcionar, tendría que encontrar un terreno con buena tierra para plantar verduras y sus semilla del ermitaño.

—Si, creo que eso funcionaria, crees que podrías ayudarme con eso también, podría invitarte a comer para darte las gracias, no he probado la comida de aquí mucho, pero escuche que es buena —dijo Goku un poco nervioso.

Kara se sorprendió, casi nadie la invitaba a salir como Kara Danvers, claro, otra historia era como Supergirl; tenía miles de pretendientes que estaban enamorados de lo que ella podía hacer y de su físico, no de ella y de lo que era por dentro.

Pero como Kara, muchos veían a una chica nerd y ella siempre trato de no relacionarse mucho para que no la descubrieran, por eso había hecho citas a ciegas por internet solamente, pero este chico invitó a salir a Kara, no a Supergirl.

Iba a responder que le encantaría, cuando recordó que había alguien esperándola en su departamento.

Casi olvidó a James, ¡él es mi novio, que te pasa Kara!, se regaño.

—Me encantaría Goku, pero ahora no puedo; James me espera en mi departamento y es mi-mi —ella quería decirle novio, pero por alguna razón no quería que Goku supiera eso.

Goku sintió su duda y sabía que trataba de decir, él también había olvidado que ella tenía pareja, se emocionó tanto de estar con ella y hablar que la invitó a salir sabiendo que ya estaba con alguien, él nunca haría nada para que una pareja se separé, él no era así.

—Será solo amistad entonces Goku ¿Pero no era eso lo que querías? —se preguntó el mismo.

—Está bien Kara, lo entiendo no te preocupes —le dijo Goku.

Vio que ella se sintió mal e iba a disculparse otra vez, no podía permitir que ella se disculpase; ella era una heroína, pero también pudo ver que ella era más que eso, ella era una chica que era fiel, ella le dio su lugar a ese hombre, ella no tenía que pedir perdón, no había hecho nada malo, dijo algo que creyó que la haría sentir mejor, después de todo ella tenía novio.

—En serio no pasa nada, puedo preguntarle a Bárbara en cuanto regrese a mi hotel o podrías darme su número, no he comprado un teléfono, pero creo que podría llamarme por un teléfono de monedas —le dijo Goku.

Después de todo él sabía usar un teléfono, cuando Bulma le dio uno para que dejara de molestarla y le avisará que Whis llegará de visita.

Kara no esperaba eso, ella había olvidado a Bárbara Gordon.

Ella le había pedido que lo ayudará si lo veía y recordó el rostro de la chica, ella le gustaba Goku, ella se rió en ese momento pero ahora no le agrado la idea y no sabía por qué, o sí sabía pero no quería admitirlo.

Pero ella tenía a James, ella le prometió que haría que funcionen las cosas y lo haría, se dijo así misma; pero no muy segura, ella no sabía que cierto japonés aparecería.

También Bárbara lo había visto primero, aunque él no la invitó a salir cuando la conoció como a ella, pero sacudió la cabeza regañándose, ella no le quitaría la ilusión a Bárbara.

—¡Espera! —le dijo a Goku confundiendolo.

Ella sacó su teléfono otra vez, busco el número del edificio de CatCo y marco, espero que contestara la grabadora dando las opciones de todos los departamentos.

Goku seguía mirándola confundido, no sabiendo que hacía o mejor, sabiendo a quien llamaba.

Kara escucho la opción que buscaba, apretó y espero otra vez.

—Área de programación CatCo Worldwide Media, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo una chica.

—Bárbara —le dijo Kara tratando de sonar normal.

Goku se sorprendió, él solo le pidió el número no que la llamara.

—¿Kara? —dijo Bárbara Gordon, ella no cometió el error del nombre otra vez.

—Si, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo —le dijo Kara y le dio el teléfono a un Goku sorprendido.

Antes de que Bárbara pudiera preguntar si era Winn, para poder gritarle por dejar todo el trabajo mientras desaparecía haciendo quien sabe que.

—Hola Bárbara —dijo un Goku aún confundió y dudoso.

Bárbara parpadeo y de repente su molestia se había ido.

—Go-Goku —dijo Bárbara no segura.

—Je, ¿Sigues ocupada? Por qué puedo llamar luego —dijo Goku, ¿Que rayos pasaba?

—¡NO! digo no, está bien, para ti tengo tiempo, digo tengo tiempo —dijo Bárbara, corrigiendo lo que dijo.

—Está bien —dijo Goku, preguntándose por qué siempre era así cuando hablaba con la bendita inocencia de Goku.

—Solo quería darte la gracias otra vez por el departamento, lo conseguí y por pedirle ayuda a Kara para ayudarme —le dijo Goku sonriendo viendo a Kara, que no sonrió, sino que trataba de enfocarse en el reportaje del Venture, faltaba poco para su despegue, claro, sus ojos no lo veían, pero ella estaba escuchando la conversación con su súper oído.

—¡Oh, de nada! Es bueno que te ayudará, es muy amable; digo, para qué son los amigos, no digo que seamos amigos; digo no cercanos, acabamos de conocernos, pero tampoco digo que no seremos cercanos; no es que esté insinuando otra cosas, ¡No espera! ¿Eso se oyó mal? —dijo divagando Bárbara mientras se emocionaba, Goku consiguió el departamento y ella sabía dónde viviría, ahora le debía un almuerzo a Kara.

Goku solo escucho a Bárbara divagar, no sabiendo en qué momento dejaría de hablar para que el hablara, «Esta conversación es extraña» pensó Goku.

A pesar de que no le agradaba lo que venía, Kara no pudo evitar reír en voz baja por su compañera de trabajo, le recordaba a Winn cuando estaba enamorado de ella, hacer esa referencia con Bárbara y Goku hizo que su sonrisa se borrara enseguida.

«Que me pasa, apenas lo conocí hace menos de una hora y lo estoy celando, ademas lo conocí por Bárbara y estoy saliendo con James, ¿Que te pasa Zor-El?» se dijo Kara, llamándose en su apellido kriptoniano.

Bárbara había terminado su divagación, así que Goku por fin habló.

—Si, el caso es que ella me sugirió que no es buena idea que andará con mi dinero en efectivo en maletas, que lo cambiará en el banco y abriera una cuenta para tener una tarjeta de... ¿Cómo era Kara? —pregunta Goku confundido y apenado por olvidarlo.

Kara solo respondió sin verlo, por qué no quería ver su cara tierna y su sonrisa otra vez, eso la derretía.

—Tarjeta de crédito —dijo secamente, pero vio su cara cuando sonrió.

«Maldita sea, ¿Por qué es tan lindo?» pensó Kara.

—Tarjeta de crédito, pero ella tiene una cita —ahora fue turno de Goku de sentir malestar, el no admitiría que son celos, así que continuo.

—Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme, no sé mucho de estas cosas de bancos, yo era un..., o soy un agricultor solamente; yo vivía en el campo, ahí no hay bancos, solo en la capital —dijo Goku tratando de explicarse.

A eso tanto Kara como Bárbara reaccionaron, eso podría explicar por qué Goku era tan ingenuo y tenía tanto dinero, claro que hay agricultores que son genios en cosechar y en finanzas, vivían en la ciudad y tenía trabajadores, pero hay otros que les gusta vivir pacíficamente en la naturaleza a pesar de tener dinero, Kara sabía eso, su primo había crecido en la granja de los Kent en Smallville; buenas personas, trabajadoras y honradas, estaba segura que Goku era de ese tipo.

Lo mismo pensó Bárbara, ella también sabía la historia de Superman; gracias a Bruce claro, el no dijo su identidad secreta, ni la de su prima Supergirl; Bruce era muy serio al respecto de las identidades de sus compañeros y familia, pero sabía que Superman creció en una granja.

—No te preocupes Goku, claro que te ayudare; Kara ayudó demasiado, es una gran chica —le dijo Bárbara a Goku.

Goku asintió— sí lo es —dijo sonriéndole a Kara que intentó no sonreír o sonrojarse viendo la tv, pero falló.

—Entonces puedes venir a CatCo, ¿Sabes dónde está? —le preguntó Bárbara.

—Si, es el edificio gigante que dice CatCo —dijo Goku, él ya lo había visto anoche.

—A las tres de la tarde es mi hora de comer, podríamos ir al banco para hacer tus trámites —le ofreció Bárbara.

—Genial, gracias Bárbara, te invitare a comer después de que terminemos como agradecimiento —le dijo sin saber cómo sonaba eso.

Bárbara se sonrojo otra vez, pero sonrió.

—Claro Goku es una cita, nos vemos a las tres —dijo Bárbara colgando para poder dejar salir un grito emocionado.

—Una cita —dijo Goku.

«Sólo la invite a comer como agradecimiento» pensó Goku mientras se quitaba el teléfono del oído.

Miro a Kara para regresarle su teléfono.

La vio mirándolo fijamente con una ceja levantada, ella solo escucho la palabra cita y no le gusto, aunque ella tuviera novio.

—Una cita he, te mueves rápido Goku —le dijo tomando el teléfono.

Antes que Goku pudiera preguntar de qué hablaba, la Sra. Camerón regreso.

—Siento la demora, ese abogado no deja de hablar —le dijo la mujer mayor mientras ponía el pagaré delante de Goku.

—Este Goku, es el pagaré por los 4.000 dólares ¿Quieres que ponga la cantidad en yenes para tu seguridad? —preguntó la anciana amablemente.

Goku negó con la cabeza.

—No señora, usted confío en mi sin las investigaciones para rentarme el departamento, como me vería si no confiara en usted —dijo Goku sonriéndole a la mujer mayor.

La Sra. Cameron sonrió a Goku y asintió.

Kara seguía enojada por la cita de Goku y Bárbara, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al oír a Goku.

—Qué lindo es —dijo Kara nuevamente.

—Entonces Goku, firma aquí en donde dice tu nombre —le dijo la Sra. Camerón.

Goku asintió y firmo, le entregó el dinero a Sra. Camerón.

—Entonces eso todo Goku, en dos días puedes mudarte y firmaremos el contrato de arrendamiento; yo me encargaré de que está amueblado, tendrá lo básico para vivir, las fechas de pago son cada día del mes, ya sabes el resto, no quiero problemas ni nada del estilo, este edifico es pacífico —dijo sería la anciana.

Pero luego sonrió— Pero no creo que ese sea un problema para ti, verdad Goku —este chico le agradaba al igual que Kara «Esto será interesante» pensó la Sra. Camerón sonriendo.

Goku asintió.

—Muchas gracias Sra. Cameron —le dijo Goku mientras se levantaba con Kara para irse.

—Bienvenido al edificio, será interesante tenerte por aquí; no crees Kara —le dijo la mujer mayor, dándole una mirada juguetona.

Kara se sonrojo, pero asintió «Al menos podemos ser amigos» pensó, pero algo le decía que ella quería más que amistad de Goku, ella se regañó otra vez.

—Así es Sra. Cameron —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa a Goku.

Él le regresó la sonrisa.

Goku tomo su maletín, su mochila y se puso de pie con Kara, yendo a la puerta.

Ambos salieron del departamento de la dueña del edificio y caminaron de regreso al ascensor, enfrente estaba el departamento de Kara.

—Entonces —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Perdona, habla tu —volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, ambos rieron avergonzados.

—Entonces te veré por aquí en dos días, o en CatCo cuando vayas a ver a Bárbara —dijo Kara, esa parte no muy convencida.

—Mmmm sí, pero también podría visitarte a ti ¿No? —dijo Goku.

Ella se sorprendió, pero asintió— claro, seremos compañeros de edificio y amigos —dijo sonriendo Kara.

Goku asintió, amigos, Goku no sabía si eso es lo quería de ella, pero tendría que bastar.

—Entonces, buenas suerte con Bárbara y en el banco —dijo Kara mientras se daba vuelta a su puerta, donde James Olsen -su novio- la esperaba, se repitió esa parte.

—Gracias, buenas suerte con tu novio —le dijo Goku, aún odiaba esa palabra cuando se trataba de Kara.

El ascensor se abrió.

Kara asintió— adiós Goku, nos veremos por aquí pronto —mientras metía sus llave en la puerta.

—¡Kara! —la llamo Goku desde el ascensor.

Ella giró a verlo.

—Te han dicho que sonríes con la mirada —le dijo Goku despidiéndose con la mano, mientras el ascensor se cerraba.

Kara se quedó ahí parada sonrojada, las mismas palabra de James de anoche; pero esta vez ella sintió algo diferente, se sintió verdaderamente feliz y completa.

«Son Goku, no dejas de ser lindo cada vez más» pensó Kara.

Mientras entraba a su departamento para ver a James viendo el despegue del Venture.

Calle de National City.

Después de 10 minutos.

Goku caminaba a comprar algo para comer, aún faltaban casi hora y media para ir por Bárbara para ver su cuenta de banco, el mataría tiempo comiendo.

De repente vio una alteración de la gente viendo los televisores de una tienda de electrónica, se acercó a ver qué sucedía.

Goku vio por un lado un reporte de un lugar llamado Metrópolis, lo recordó como el hogar de Superman; anunciando que el despegue de la nave llamada "El Venture" había fallado y estaba cayendo con gente dentro de la nave que podrían morir, y por las que matarían al aterrizar.

—Donde quiera que esté, solo espero que él lo sepa —dijo el conductor terminando.

En la otra pantalla era una mujer diciendo la misma noticia, pero era de aquí de National City.

—Solo espero que ella los ayude —término la conductora.

Goku considero intervenir, estaba girando para buscar un callejón para volar e ir a detener ese avión; cuando sintió un Ki familiar, alzando la vista al cielo vio un objeto azul saliendo volando, desde la dirección del departamento de Kara, pronto suyo también y sintió otro Ki igual de fuerte, el busco su dirección y vio que ambos iban al Venture volando.

Goku sonrió, él no tendría que intervenir «Los super primos se encargaran» pensó Goku mientras se alejaba a conseguir algo de comer.

Capítulo larguísimo, pero si no avanzamos creo que notaron que modifique la escena de Kara y James en su primera cita, por qué bueno, ya lo había dicho; cambiaria más escenas que no sean importante para poder ver cómo introducir a Goku, ¡Ah! y otros que dejare como están, como el rescate al Venture por Supergirl y Superman, pero solo la narrare resumido.

Están en el capítulo no tendría casi copiar una escena idéntica y pegarla aquí al menos que sean importantes para la historia.

Goku ya conocía a Kara y sabe que es Supergirl pensé evitar que Goku supiera aún la identidad de Kara pero no funciona, Goku puede sentir el Ki que es la energía del ser vivo es la misma con o sin lentes.

Kara ya conoció a Goku y la atracción nació pero ella aún no sabrá lo que Goku puede hacer ni su poder al menos directamente tengo un plan para que Goku pueda ayudar a Kara cuando lo necesite sin que ella lo sepa al menos aún y Bárbara ayudará en eso.

Espero que no se hayan aburrido de esta historia, estoy tratando de que se siente real, no me gustan las historias donde se conocen, se enamoran rápidamente, se casan, tienen hijos, nietos y todavía van en el capítulo 2 xd.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo larguísimo pero si no avanzamos creo que notaron que modifique la escena de Kara y James en su primera cita por qué bueno ya lo había dicho cambiaria más escenas que no sean importante para poder ver cómo introducir a Goku ay otro que dejare como están como el rescate al Venture por supergirl y Superman pero solo la narrare resumido  
> Están en el capítulo no tendría casi copiar una escena idéntica y pegarla aquí al menos que sean importantes para la historia  
> Goku ya conocía a Kara y sabe que es Supergirl pensé evitar que Goku supiera aún la identidad de Kara pero no funcionaría Goku puede sentir el ki que es la energía del ser vivo es la misma con o sin lentes  
> Kara ya conoció a Goku y la atracción nació pero ella aún no sabrá lo que Goku puede hacer ni su poder al menos directamente tengo un plan para que Goku pueda ayudar a Kara cuando lo necesite sin que ella lo sepa al menos aún y Bárbara ayudará en eso  
> Espero que no se hayan aburrido de esta historia estoy tratado de que se siente real no me gusta las historias donde se conocen se enamoran rápidamente se casan tienes hijos nietos y todavía van En el capítulo 2 xd  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta la próxima


	10. salvando el dia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuentas de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota: gracias a Lozato por la correción de este capítulo y por su paciencia.

Capítulo 10: Salvando el día.

Cafetería National City.

Una hora y media después.

—Hemos recibido informes que el Venture que transportaba 200 personas en su interior, ha sido salvado por Superman y su prima Supergirl —dijo la conductora del noticiero.

—Los primos lograron aterrizar el avión en un campo deshabitado, no hubo bajas —dijo la conductora.

—Es la era de los super primos —dijo la conductora.

Goku comía su diez hamburguesas mientras observaba el reportaje del Venture.

«Sabía que Kara y su primo se encargarían» pensó Goku.

Mirando la hora, Goku vio que eran las 2:40 pm; había pasado una hora desde que el Venture había fallado y cayó a la tierra.

Supergirl había llegado intentando detener la nave, seguida por su primo Superman con trabajo en equipo; ambos habían logrado aterrizar sin bajas la nave, luego, ambos volaron a un lugar desconocido.

Goku había estado comiendo, pero siempre estuvo enfocado en su Ki por si necesitaban ayuda, podría teletransportarse al lugar, pero no había sido necesaria su intervención.

—Mmmm, creo que es hora, ya casi son las 3:00 —dijo Goku.

Pagando su cuenta, se puso su mochila y tomó sus dos maletines, se dirigió a CatCo donde Bárbara lo esperaba.

CatCo.

Goku llegó al edificio, era un poco más grande que la mayoría, tenía en la punta más alta las palabras CatCo en dorado.

Goku dejo de ver el nombre del edificio cuando escucho a alguien llamarlo.

—Hola Goku —dijo una pelirroja hermosa con gafas desde la puerta.

—Hola Bárbara —dijo Goku.

Caminando a ella con su sonrisa habitual.

Bárbara se sonrojo pero mantuvo la compostura, ella no pasaría vergüenza, esta vez lo vio caminar a ella.

Tenía una chaqueta negra abierta, una camisa roja debajo y un pantalón azul de mezclilla, con su mochila y dos maletines en lugar de uno, se imaginó que sería su dinero que depositaria.

Bárbara solo espero que no lo abriera aquí en la calle, otra vez.

Goku vio a Bárbara, estaba vestida con una blusa de manga larga blanca y una falda negra un poco corta, tacones y con sus gafas parecía una secretaria; tenía una mochila de esas de bolso puesta.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste? Disculpa, es que con lo del Venture y su caída, nuestra jefa nos tenía trabajando el doble —dijo Bárbara.

Preocupada mientras daba su explicación.

—No, acabo de llegar; fue una suerte que Supergirl y su primo lo salvaran —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Bárbara noto que dijo Supergirl y su primo, ella noto que sus ojos brillaron por Supergirl y sintió celos.

Claro, Supergirl era bonita: era rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo de modelo y era una superheroína.

«Bueno, yo también soy Batgirl, o lo era antes de venir a National City» pensó Bárbara tristemente.

Pero desechó la idea rápido, ella tenía una cita con un japonés lindo.

—Entonces, vamos Bárbara —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Caminaron al estacionamiento, donde Goku vio algo que hace mucho no veía y le trajo recuerdos mientras se acercaban.

Bárbara se había acercado a una motocicleta Harley Davidson Sportster Iron 883, colocó su bolso en el compartimiento y sacó dos cascos de motocicletas de cara completa.

—¿Esto es tuyo Bárbara? —dijo Goku asombrado.

Era una motocicleta como en la que viajo cuando conoció a Bulma.

Bueno no, igual Goku no sabía nada de motocicletas, pero tuvo que admitir que era una belleza.

Bárbara lo vio y sonrió.

—Si, es mi bebe; un amigo me lo regaló como regalo de despedida antes de irme de Gotham —dijo Bárbara.

—Necesito amigos así —dijo Goku mirando la motocicleta.

Bárbara río.

—¿Quieres que guarde tus maletines? Tu mochila no entrará, tendrás que llevarla puesta —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió y le entregó sus maletines.

No podía regresarlos a forma cápsula enfrente de ella, eso llevaría a muchas preguntas que Goku no quería responder.

Bárbara metió los maletines en el compartimiento de la motocicleta y le entregó un casco a Goku, ella se puso el suyo y se colocó una chaqueta de cuero negra, se abrochó unos guantes de motociclista y subió a la moto.

Goku sonrió, esto sería nostálgico, se puso el casco y se subía detrás de ella recordando cuando subió con Bulma.

Goku con toda su inocencia, se abrazó a Bárbara cómo lo hacía con Bulma; claro, en ese tiempo él era un niño.

Bárbara esperó que Goku subiera y se agarrara a la parte de abajo de la motocicleta, pero en su lugar, sintió cómo la abrazaba con sus brazos musculosos y se aferraba a ella.

Bárbara agradeció tener el casco puesto; si no, Goku hubiera visto cómo su cara alcanzó el color de su pelo.

—¿Estas bien Bárbara? —dijo Goku.

Cuando vio que no avanzaban y Bárbara temblaba un poco.

—S-si —dijo Bárbara.

Ella arrancó la motocicleta y se aseguró de tomar el camino largo al banco.

DEO

Después de haber salvado el Venture, Supergirl había invitado a Superman a conocer las instalaciones de la DEO para ver al extraño hombre que llegó en la nave el día ayer.

Supergirl considero decirle del portal y de la cosa o persona que había atravesado ese portal, pero prefirió enfocarse en esto primero.

Luego le contaría, ahora le interesaba saber si ese hombre era de krypton.

Superman no quería nada que ver con la DEO, pero aceptó ir por su prima y ese tipo en la nave espacial, él solo esperaba que no fuera como Zod y su gente.

Llegando a la DEO, todos se habían literalmente vuelto locos con la llegada de Superman.

Superman había sacado a relucir su actitud de boy scout, dándole las gracias a todos por su servicio al país y con la risa de su prima.

Winn literalmente se había vuelto loco cuando lo vio; haciendo tantas preguntas, que Supergirl tuvo que recordarle que respire.

Superman y j'onn se habían encontrado apenas pronunciado sus nombres por compromiso, luego fueron a ver al hombre de la nave espacial y verificando que no hubiera base de datos dentro de él.

Winn les había informado que el bello durmiente, como él lo bautizó; había atravesado cuando salió de krypton un lugar llamado pozo de estrellas, donde el tiempo no pasa.

Luego, J'onn llegó para darles información del Venture.

J'ohn interrumpió diciéndoles que el Venture no tuvo fallas técnicas, si no que fue saboteado.

Superman dijo que investigaría como Clark Kent; cosa que no le gusto a J'onn, pero Supergirl intervino y haciendo que acepte a regañadientes, ambos primos se dirigieron a CatCo.

CatCo.

Goku y Bárbara se habían ido hace cinco minutos cuando llegaron: Clark Kent, reportero del diario El Planeta; y Kara Danvers de CatCo, que aún no tenía título por que no se había decidido.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Clark Kent.

Ayudando a otro hombre a recoger sus papeles, que botó cuando chocó con él.

—Buen truco —dijo Kara.

—De hecho, eso fue real —dijo Clark Kent.

—Clark—dijo James Olsen.

—Jimmy —dijo Clark.

Ambos se abrazaron para saludarse.

—Todos te echan de menos en el diario El Planeta —dijo Clark.

—Yo también, pero me agrada aquí —dijo James mirando a Kara.

Kara solo observaba, hasta que vio que Cat Grant le hacía señas para que vaya a ella.

—Disculpen —dijo Kara a su primo y James.

—¿Pasa algo señorita Grant? —dijo Kara viéndola cambiarse los zapatos.

—No me habías dicho que conocías a Clark Kent —dijo Cat.

—¡Oh Dios!, Usted también —dijo Kara con fastidio.

Su hermana Alex había dicho que su primo huele delicioso y ahora su jefa también; ¡tengan compasión!, era su primo menor, incluso le cambió los pañales.

—¿Que? —dijo Cat mirando a Kara.

—Nada señorita Grant —dijo Kara mientras la seguía.

—Clark Kent, qué sorpresa —dijo Cat.

—Buenas tardes señorita Grant, ¿Como esta? Hace mucho que no la veía —dijo Clark.

—No fue mi culpa, sigues saliendo con Lois Lane ¿o se terminó como predije? nadie me envió mis 20 dólares —dijo Cat riendo coquetamente.

—Lois y yo estamos bien, seguimos saliendo —dijo Clark con una sonrisa.

—Ya no está enamorada de Superman —dijo Cat.

—Sabe, creo que Lois tiene espacio en su vida para los dos —dijo Clark, sin darse cuenta de cómo sonó.

—Bueno, eso es moderno —dijo Cat riendo.

—No, no —dijo Clark al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Kara y james rieron por la cara de Clark.

—¿Quieres un paseo? Tal vez te atrape aquí, Perry White fue un tonto al dejarte ir —dijo Cat ofreciéndole su brazo.

—Claro —dijo Clark envolviendo su brazo y fueron a dar el tour.

—La tengo —dijo Clark sin que Cat lo escuchara mientras se iban.

Dejando a kara y james solos.

—No notaste extraña a la señorita Grant —dijo Kara mirando a James.

—Siempre se pone así cuando ve a Clark, una vez le mandó un mensaje ebria, fue... bastante específico —dijo James con una risa.

—Eso es asqueroso —dijo Kara con náuseas.

El silencio incomodo otra vez.

—Vi lo que hicieron en televisión, bien hecho —dijo James tratando de romper el silencio incomodo.

—Gracias, pero arruinó nuestra cita —dijo Kara.

—Bueno, no fue lo único —dijo James, algo enojado al recordar cierto oriental.

Kara se sorprendió de quien hablaba, hasta que se imaginó a quien se refería y le molestó, no sabía por qué pero lo hizo.

—¿Hablas de Goku?—dijo Kara.

—Si, Goku —dijo james repitiendo su nombre sin humor.

Kara iba a decirle que porque no le agradaba; Goku era muy lindo, atractivo y muy amable, pero James habló otra vez.

—Estuvo por aquí o mejor dicho, estuvo afuera en el estacionamiento —dijo James.

—¿Enserio? —dijo Kara emocionada, ¿habrá venido a saludarla?.

—Se fue con una de las practicantes de Winn, con Bárbara Gordon —dijo James.

Él puso énfasis en el nombre de Bárbara.

Y ahí lo recordó Kara.

«¡Claro!, fueron al banco a depositar el dinero de Goku» pensó Kara.

Para que dejara de andar con tanto efectivo, tal vez una tarjeta de crédito; ella no creyó que se la nieguen, iba con un millón de dólares más o menos, le había dicho Bárbara y ella lo vio también.

«Y luego irían a su cita, Goku la había invitado a comer en su cara, luego de que él se lo ofreciera a ella minutos antes» pensó Kara algo enojada y celosa.

No entendiendo que Goku solo la invitó para agradecerle la ayuda.

James la vio perderse en sus pensamientos y luego la vio hacer un puchero enojada, tal vez celosa.

James no era estúpido; algo había pasado en el tiempo que estuvieron viendo el contrato de ese tal Goku, ella se sintió atraída por él desde que lo vio y para colmo, ese japonés se mudaría en dos días a su edificio.

James no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría esto antes de hablar.

—No me importa —dijo Kara fingiendo indiferencia.

—Como te decía, arruinó nuestra cita el Venture, te recompensare, haremos un plan y lo ejecutaremos hasta el final —dijo Kara determinada.

«Él tenía un novio y Goku puede invitar a la chica que quiera» pensó Kara celosamente.

—Que romántico —dijo James con duda.

Parecía más que cazarían un elefante.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero decir —dijo Kara fingiendo que le importaba.

Hasta que sonó su celular, era su hermana Alex.

—Disculpa —dijo Kara.

—Claro, luego nos vemos —dijo James.

Kara se alejó.

—Dime Alex —dijo Kara respondiendo su celular.

Alex le dijo la información que había descubierto, algo sobre el Venture.

—Aja si, Clark conoce ese nombre, nos encargamos —dijo Kara.

Terminando la llamada y buscando a Clark.

—¡Clark! —dijo Kara.

Haciendo una señal para que la siguiera al ascensor donde no los escucharán.

Clark la siguió.

—Alex encontró información; todos los pasajeros del Venture estuvieron, misteriosamente una solo persona no llegó al vuelo, Lena Luthor —dijo Kara.

—La hermana de Lex —dijo Clark.

—Si, pero Lex no pudo haber sido, está en prisión; te felicito por eso —dijo Kara.

—Gracias, pero su hermana dirige Luthor Corp. —dijo Clark.

—Si, y acaba de mudarse a National City —dijo Kara.

Ambos fueron a los ascensores y entraron rumbo a Luthor Corp., Ahora L Corp.

Lugar desconocido.

—Vehículo, área a control remoto con radio de 160 km, si quieres lastimar alguien, esta es la forma de hacerlo —dijo el creador.

—¿Y los controles? —dijo Corben.

—Es igual a una cabina, como si volaras una aeronave —dijo el creador.

—¿Como se activa el sistema de ataque? —dijo Corben.

El hombre apunta un botón.

—Fija el objetivo y lo atacara —dijo el hombre mientras se aleja.

Corben fija al hombre como objetivo.

—Gracias por tu trabajo —dijo Corben asesinando al hombre.

Suena su celular.

—Aquí Corben —dijo Corben.

—La nave no explotó, Supergirl y Superman la salvaron, usare el plan B —dijo Corben.

—Nunca le he fallado a los Luthor —dijo Corben enojado y terminó la llamada.

Con Goku y Bárbara.

Banco de National City.

Les tomó 30 minutos que llegara su turno, aunque Goku juraría que tardaron días ahí esperando su turno en el banco.

Estaba lleno, Goku escuchó gritos enojados, muchos reclamos, incluso escuchó algunos llantos.

Bárbara se había encargado de evitar que Goku firmará seguros, pólizas engañosas y esas cosas.

Goku se había dado cuenta que Bárbara era muy inteligente, tal vez como Bulma.

Después del papeleo para su cuenta bancaria; Goku entregó los maletines de yenes que según el ejecutivo del banco, fue de 950 mil dólares quitando impuestos, Goku no tenía idea de que era impuestos.

Le entregaron un librito extraño rectangular, que Bárbara le explicó que era una chequera, Goku solo parpadeo confundido.

—Es dinero técnicamente Goku, tienes que llenarlo mira, aquí pones el nombre de a quien le haces el cheque, aquí la fecha del día que vayas a hacerlo, pongamos hoy, aquí pones la cantidad que vayas a pagar y aquí firmas; cada cheque será descontado de tu dinero, tienes que tener cuidado ¿Entendiste? —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, no entendía de todo, pero entendió lo básico.

«Y yo pensé que el examen de Vados era difícil» pensó Goku.

Luego, el ejecutivo del banco le entregó una tarjeta dorada con números delante que decía su nombre, que según el hombre no tenía límites.

—¿Quieres estafarlo? Ponle un límite de 10.000 al mes —dijo Bárbara mirando al hombre.

«Goku no sabe usar una tarjeta de crédito, dejársela sin límites sería un peligro para Goku, podría sobre girarse o perder la tarjeta» pensó Bárbara.

El hombre miró a Goku.

Goku se encogió de hombros.

—Ella sabe de esto, hágalo por favor —dijo Goku.

Después de eso salieron del banco, Goku aun miraba su tarjeta de crédito y su chequera.

—Goku, tienes que tener cuidado con esa chequera o tarjeta de crédito, solo úsala en establecimientos confiables, nada de dárselo a la gente extraña, y tampoco nada de hacer cheques hasta que lo entiendas bien, de acuerdo; usa el efectivo que retiramos —dijo Bárbara mirando a Goku.

Bárbara le dijo a Goku que retirara 3.000 dólares en efectivo, ella sabía que sería más fácil para Goku que la chequera y la tarjeta de crédito.

Goku asintió, guardando su chequera y tarjeta en el sobre que le dio Daishinkan y lo metió en su mochila.

—Gracias Bárbara, entonces vamos a comer, tengo hambre —le dijo Goku sonriendo.

Bárbara se sonrojo, esa sonrisa tenía poderes sobre ella.

—Vamos, igual tengo hambre, no he almorzado —ella vio un restaurante enfrente del banco— ¿Que te parece la comida china? Eres japonés después de todo —dijo Bárbara jalandolo al restaurante.

«En serio, tengo que saber que es un japonés» pensó Goku, dejándose llevar por Bárbara al restaurante.

Con Kara y Clark.

Ellos estaban saliendo de L corp., antes conocida como Luthor corp.

Habían hablado con Lena Luthor; bueno, Clark habló, Kara solo escucho, Kara había visto como Clark interrogaba sutilmente a Lena Luthor, ella había dicho que no se presentó al despegue de la nave, debido a que estaba organizando la inauguración del nuevo nombre de la empresa.

Quería limpiar el nombre de su familia y buscaba su propio camino fuera de la familia, Kara se identificó con eso, ella buscaba salir de la sombra de su primo Superman.

Lena les dio una memoria USB con la información de las piezas que su empresa construyó para la nave y luego ellos se fueron.

Ya en la calle, Kara tuvo un corazón a corazón con su primo, James le había dicho a Clark que las cosas no iban bien con Kara.

Kara le dijo que amaba ser Supergirl, pero no encontraba su camino como Kara.

Clark la abrazó y le dijo que todo estará bien, él también pasó por eso y que ella encontraría el equilibrio entre sus dos vidas.

Luego sonó el teléfono de Kara.

—¿Que pasa Alex? —dijo Kara secando sus lágrimas de impotencia.

Kara se sorprendió.

—Ok, nos encargaremos —dijo Kara colgando.

—Clark, hay que volver a L Corp —dijo Kara.

—¿Por qué, qué pasa? —dijo Clark.

—Winn investigo y las piezas que la empresa de Lena Luthor hizo, están bien, había una bomba en la nave y estaba debajo del asiento de Lena —dijo Kara.

—Entonces quieres decir —dijo Clark deduciéndolo.

—Si, el ataque era a ella —dijo Kara.

Ambos fueron al edificio de L Corp de nuevo.

Con Goku y Bárbara.

Bárbara había visto cosas increíbles en su vida, ser Batgirl le habla permitido ver villanos fuera de lo común héroes, como Superman o Supergirl. Ella pensó que nada podría sorprenderla.

Ella se equivocó, estaba de frente viendo comer a Son Goku, ese chico lindo japonés con cuerpo que era para morirse comiendo su plató número 50 de comida china.

«¿Cómo es posible que tenga ese cuerpo si come así?» pensó Bárbara.

Ella estaba con la boca abierta, ella había terminado su plato de comida china.

Ella vio que la gente los miraba igual por el hoyo negro que Goku tenía de estómago, ella se apeno.

Goku bajo su plato 50, iba a pedir diez más, pero vio a Bárbara con la boca abierta mirándolo comer y a la gente a su alrededor con la misma expresión.

«¿Que les sucede, si estoy comiendo lentamente?» pensó Goku.

Era verdad, él comió más civilizadamente; pero no entendió que devorar 50 platos especiales de comida China no era normal en este universo.

—¿Creo que ya estoy lleno? Dicen que hay que comer con moderación —dijo Goku tratando de aligerar el ambiente, si hubiera sido su universo, todos se hubieran caído de espaldas.

En su lugar, sólo recibió miradas que decían ¿Estás loco? ¿De donde saliste?

Bárbara salió de shock por esas palabras, Son Goku era tan raro en algunos sentidos.

«Realmente tiene suerte de ser lindo» pensó Bárbara.

Mirando su celular vio la hora, se dio cuenta que su hora de comida terminó hace diez minutos, ella tendría que reponer el tiempo que tomó de más.

—Creo que es mejor pagar la cuenta, mi hora de comida terminó —dijo Bárbara.

Mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar.

—Espera Bárbara, yo invito —dijo Goku sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

—Goku, no me siento cómoda dejando que pagues mi comida —dijo Bárbara.

—Bárbara, yo te invite, además bueno, solo comiste un plato y bebiste esa cosa de color raro —dijo Goku.

—¡Oye!, es te de dieta, no quiero engordar —dijo Bárbara defendiéndose.

—Te ves genial Bárbara, no necesitas beber esas cosas raras, yo pago de acuerdo —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Bárbara se sonrojó y dejó de protestar cuando le dijo que se veía genial.

«Él cree que me veo genial» pensó Bárbara roja como su pelo.

—Est-está bien, gracias Goku —dijo Bárbara encontrando su voz.

La cuenta fue de 1.200 dólares, no afectó las finanzas de Goku, por supuesto Goku vio como la cajera metió la tarjeta de crédito en una máquina extraña que sacó una nota y se la entregó, Bárbara le dijo que la firmara, él lo hizo y se la entregó a la cajera. Ella les deseo buen día, Goku no entendía cómo pago exactamente pero no hizo preguntas, esta era su realidad ahora.

Ambos caminaron al estacionamiento donde Bárbara dejó su motocicleta.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —dijo Bárbara.

—No está bien, ya te quite mucho tiempo, caminaré al hotel. Te veré ahí hoy creo, aun debo esperar que la Sra. Cameron me avise para poder mudarme en dos días al departamento, muchas gracias Bárbara por eso y por la ayuda en el banco —dijo Goku con agradecimiento.

Bárbara se sonrojó de nuevo, pero asintió con una sonrisa.

—De nada Goku, fue divertido, yo igual no tengo mucho tiempo aquí así que no salgo mucho, te veré esta noche entonces —dijo Bárbara luego recordó algo.

—Goku, debes comprar un celular, ya sabes para Whatsappear —dijo Bárbara.

Ella notó que él no tenía uno, pero ya no tenía tiempo ahora para llevarlo a comprar uno.

—Salud —dijo Goku.

—¿Qué? —dijo Bárbara confundida, ella no estornudo.

—Dijiste algo raro, pensé que estornudaste —dijo Goku explicandose.

—¿No sabes qué es WhatsApp? De qué pueblo japonés vienes — dijo Bárbara con una ceja levantada.

Goku rió, pero dijo.

—No sé qué es eso, digo, sé que es un celular, pero no sé qué es Whatsapp —dijo Goku ignorado la palabra Japón otra vez, él tendría que averiguarlo.

Bárbara suspiro.

Era tan lindo, pero no conocía nada, era como si unos lobos lo hubieran criado.

—Te lo explicare en la noche en el hotel, ok —dijo Bárbara mientras subía a la motocicleta, ella ya se había puesto su chaqueta y guantes y metido su bolso a la cajuela de la moto, se puso el casco y le dio un adiós con la mano.

Goku asintió y le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa mientras la veía irse.

Pero oyó un sonido del cielo y levantó la vista, vio un helicóptero y un extraño aparato enfrente de helicóptero, mirando mejor vio que ese aparato tenía armas, él lo reconoció pero perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces le apuntaban con ellas, pero nunca le hicieron daño más que un raspón en el brazo o un piquete en la cabeza.

Vio que iba dispararle, se preparaba para volar e interferir, pero sintió los mismos Ki de Kara y su primo, los vio ponerse en medio del aparato con armas y el helicóptero y recibir los disparos con pecho como si nada.

«Ellos están en todas parte y son aprueba de balas, tengo que terminar de leer esa revista» pensó Goku.

Él no había visto que fueran a prueba de balas en la revista que compró.

Bajo la mirada y vio que todos se habían detenido a ver la escena, igual Bárbara había detenido su motocicleta y observaba la escena, estaba algo lejos.

Alzó la vista a ellos de nuevo, pero vio muchos pequeños aparatos parecidos a la nave yendo a la gente para atacar, vio a Superman volar a súper velocidad y proteger a la personas y destruir las naves, él podía seguirlo sin problemas con la vista, vio a Kara destruir la nave principal y vio que cayó al techo, pero la vio levantarse rápido y bajar el helicóptero con seguridad al techo del edificio, todo había acabado.

Luego se giró a ver a Bárbara y vio una nave que Superman no pudo ver apuntándole, él reaccionó por instinto y se movió a una velocidad igual o más rápida que Superman hizo.

Se puso delante de ella y lanzó una ráfaga de Ki azul a la nave que la evaporó al instante, no quedó nada.

Giro a Bárbara que estaba paralizada en su motocicleta, la vio en estado de shock por lo que había visto, él se había revelado a ella.

Sintiendo el Ki de Superman regresar al lugar; tocó a Bárbara con una mano, puso dos dedos en su frente y se teletransportó del lugar.

Aparecieron en un pequeño bosque Goku, solo habla escogido un lugar al azar.

Él la soltó, vio un tronco en el suelo, se acercó, se sentó y se quitó su mochila; esperó que Barbara saliera de su shock.

«Esto no será fácil» pensó Goku serio.

Bárbara estaba en shock, ella había visto la nave atacar el helicóptero y a Supergirl y Superman ponerse de frente y salvar a las personas dentro del helicóptero, vio que era de L corp.

«Por qué no me sorprende de los Luthor» pensó Bárbara.

Bruce le había contado todo lo que Lex Luthor había hecho en su intento de demostrar que era mejor que Superman, el hombre estaba enfermo.

Ella vio a Superman desaparecer, tal vez a salvar algo; ella no tenía súper vista y vió a Supergirl rescatar el helicóptero, todo había acabado.

Hasta que vio de la nada aparecer una nave frente a ella apuntándole.

Ella iba a esquivarlo; ella no tenía poderes especiales, pero era ágil y veloz gracias al entrenamiento de Bruce.

Antes que pudieran ejecutar su salto, vio aparecer de la nada a un japonés lindo con una mochila en su espalda, era Goku.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí, de dónde salió? —dijo Bárbara.

Ella lo vio levantar su mano y vio salir un maldito rayo azul de ella evaporando la nave, no quedó nada, su cerebro explotó.

Él la tocó y ahora estaban en un bosque extraño, no podía ver la ciudad.

Ella se quitó el casco lentamente, se bajó de la motocicleta y vio su entorno, no sabía dónde estaba.

Ella no se mentiría, estaba confundida y asustada, pero también quería respuesta; vio a Son Goku sentando en un tronco perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él, vio que no reaccionó; ella se sentó y aun no dijo nada, esperó cinco minutos para poder hablar con calma y dijo.

—¿Quien eres Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

Tardó un minuto en contestar, pero Bárbara sintió que fueron horas.

—No soy de este universo Bárbara —dijo Goku en voz baja.

Ella se sorprendió, pero recordó que un héroe rojo había ayudado a Supergirl como dos semanas antes, Supergirl había dicho que se llamaba Flash y había venido de un universo alterno, recordó Bárbara el artículo del periódico.

—¿Vienes del universo de Flash? —dijo Bárbara con curiosidad.

Goku no sabía quién era Flash, pero imagino que había venido de otro universo, tal vez hermano, como el Universo 6 era del 7.

—No sé quién es Flash, del universo que yo vengo no pertenece a sus tierras, es de los universos creados por el dios Zeno-sama —dijo Goku sin mirarla.

Bárbara volvió a quedar en shock, en otro momento y si no hubiera visto Goku disparar un rayo o lo que fuera eso de su mano, se hubiera alejado y llamado al Arkham Asylum.

—¿Com-cómo llegaste aquí? —dijo Bárbara dudosa.

Goku suspiró, era la pregunta que temía, pero no quería mentirle Bárbara; le había ayudado al igual que Kara, no sabía por qué, pero desde llegó no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero ella como Bárbara, le habían dado su amistad y ayudado.

—Estoy pagando un castigo, fui exiliado de mi tierra, tal vez un sacrificio; no sé cómo llamarlo —dijo Goku.

Bárbara se alarmó, qué podría hacer alguien para ser exiliado, pero también dijo un sacrificio, ella tendrá que escuchar para decidir qué hacer, si informar a Bruce o no.

—Será una historia larga y tal vez difícil de creer —dijo Goku.

—Creo que tengo tiempo; no estoy en condiciones de volver a CatCo, así que puedes comenzar Goku, si ese es tu verdadero nombre —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, pero pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

—Si lo es, al menos mi nombre terrícola, mi nombre de nacimiento es Kakarotto; yo nací en el planeta vegeta, mi raza se llamaba saiyajin, eran una raza guerrera que poseían cola; nací siendo un guerrero de clase baja con un poder de pelea de dos unidades, era el más débil Saiyajin registrado —dijo Goku.

Bárbara asintió.

—Así que decidieron enviarme a la tierra, donde no existe criaturas o personas poderosas para que matara a todos los seres humanos, así podrían vender la tierra a un precio alto, ya que los saiyajin trabajaban para el comercio de planetas intergaláctico creado y dirigido por Freezer —dijo Goku.

Bárbara asintió.

—¿Quién es Freezer? —dijo Bárbara.

—Conocido como el emperador del mal, un dictador que esclavizó muchas razas incluyendo a la Saiyajin; él era tan poderoso que nadie podía oponerse a él, era un prodigio de su raza, pero él temía que los Saiyajin, al incremento de población que tuvieron, se revelarán contra él; así que reunió a todos los saiyajin en el planeta vegeta y lo hizo explotar, acabando con todos menos siete sobrevivientes, en los cuáles estaba yo que fui enviado a la tierra; donde un anciano me adoptó como su nieto y me crió, al ser un saiyajin era violento por naturaleza, hasta que un día caí de un barranco golpeándome la cabeza, después de eso mi naturaleza violenta se fue —dijo Goku.

Aquí hizo una pausa para que Bárbara asimilaba todo lo que había dicho.

Bárbara estaba perdida hasta no más, Goku era un extraterrestre de una raza existente llamada saiyajin que tenían cola, aquí vino su segunda pregunta.

—¿Y tu cola? —dijo Bárbara dudosa.

—Me la quitaron para que no causará problemas —dijo Goku con una sonrisa melancólica.

Ella asintió, por ahora no preguntaría más.

—Te das cuenta que muchos de los nombres que me diste, son frutas y verduras en Japón —dijo Bárbara.

Goku no sabía que era Japón, pero pensándolo determinante tenía razón, nunca lo había notado.

—Creo que no lo había notado, pero son nombre reales —dijo Goku.

Por estúpido que sonara, ella le creyó.

—Fuiste enviando como un bebé a la tierra para destruirla, porque eras débil —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió.

—Tu gente era una mierda —dijo Bárbara.

Rechazaron a un bebé por ser débil.

—Lo sé, me considero más terrícola que Saiyajin —dijo Goku.

—Entonces, también te das cuenta que tu historia es parecida a la de Superman y Supergirl, vienes de una planeta que explotó o en tu caso, un ser maligno hizo explotar porque les temía a que se revelarán a él —dijo Bárbara.

—Sé que mi historia es parecida a la de Superman, pero es real; lo juro —dijo Goku.

Bárbara le creía, vio la verdad en sus ojos; Bruce le habla enseñando en fijarse en los síntomas cuando mentían, Goku no presentaban ninguno.

—¿Entonces eras malvado? —dijo Bárbara.

—Eso me contaron, era un bebé cuando pasó, así que no sabría decirte —dijo Goku.

—Ok, entonces qué pasó después Kakarotto, cómo llegaste aquí —dijo Bárbara dándole una sonrisa juguetona, ya un poco más tranquila.

Goku sonrió viendo su mirada, ella le creía; así que le diría la verdad.

Después de tres horas:

Goku contó el resto de su vida, que todos ya sabemos y donde le explicó a una Bárbara, que había pasado por todas la emociones posibles, llegaron al punto importante; la llegada de Goku a este universo, él le contó cómo se había llevado a cabo el torneo del poder y cómo había influido en él, su sacrificio, cómo se despidió de sus amigos y atravesó el portal Goku.

—Y así es como llegue aquí —dijo Goku.

Bárbara estaba callada, no sabía qué pensar; eso fue la historia más ridícula que había escuchado, siete esferas que si las juntas sale un dragón mágico que cumplen deseos, muchos extraterrestres, muchos dioses; parecía una combinación de películas de ciencia ficción juntas.

Pero viendo a Goku, pudo ver que hablo con sinceridad; incluso vio la tristeza, el enojo a él mismo, su sacrificio; como él indirectamente había destruido cinco universos, porque uno fue restaurado y otro se sacrificó por él, pero también vio que él buscaba una redención.

«Él acaba de llegar el día que lo conocí, ósea ayer en la noche» pensó Bárbara.

«Con todos los poderes que tiene, ahora que no era toda su poder, Goku podría ser el hombre más fuerte; no del mundo, del universo» pensó Bárbara.

Él le había dicho del sello, de hecho se lo enseñó.

Ella le creyó contra todo pronóstico, luego la curiosidad la golpeó.

—¿Así que ese tal Daishinkan sello tus trasformaciones?—dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió.

—¿Puedes mostrarme lo que puedes hacer?, Eso que salió de tu mano cuando me salvaste —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Hablas de mi Ki? —Goku.

—Si ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez? —dijo Bárbara.

Goku la miró y asintió, no vio el problema de mostrárselo.

—Mira esa roca —dijo Goku apuntando la roca.

Ella asintió.

Goku extendió la mano y disparó una pequeña ráfaga de Ki.

Bárbara vio a Goku extender la mano y vio salir la energía azul por segunda vez, evaporando la roca.

—Eso es sorprendente —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Cómo funciona ese Ki? Yo sé que es la energía de la vida que todos tienen ¿Pero como puedes manipularla así? —dijo Bárbara.

El lado científico de Bárbara salió.

—En mi universo, mis amigos y yo aprendimos de varios maestros lo que te hable recuerdas, al principio sólo podíamos hacer pequeñas cosas con el Ki por qué podíamos morir; como dijiste, es la energía de la vida, si la agotas toda mueres; luego, como fuimos entrenando y aumentando nuestro poder, se hizo tan fácil como respirar, eso que viste no es ni el 1% de mi fuerza ahora, y menos de lo que tengo sellado dentro —dijo Goku.

Bárbara estaba extasiada; Goku era una anomalía, incluso sin su poder completo; ella imaginó que podría ser más fuerte que Superman y Supergirl juntos, pero tenía que estar segura.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer con tu Ki, Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

Goku pensó que había muchas cosas, nunca había pensado cómo podría mostrarle, luego vio algo que serviría.

Fue a otra roca más gigante y la levantó con una mano, luego con un dedo, luego la lanzó; cuando la roca caía y Bárbara pensó que la destruiría con su puño, solo le lanzó una mirada y la roca se detuvo y luego se hizo pedazos, luego se movió a una velocidad increíble alrededor de Bárbara, dejando lo que parecían muchos Goku alrededor de ella como si fueran hologramas, luego se elevó y voló a una montaña, le parecía a Bárbara hasta que se perdió de la vista y luego reapareció detrás de ella asustandola.

—Lo siento —dijo Goku por asustarla.

—Eso sería lo que puedo hacer con mi Ki, más o menos soy más rápido, pero lo hice con una velocidad que pudieras ver; también puedo sentir las energías de todos los seres vivos —dijo Goku.

—También soy un experto en artes marciales —dijo Goku haciendo una serie de movimientos para probarlo.

Tiene súper fuerza, puede volar, lanzar energía con las manos, tiene telequinesis, teletransportación, puedes sentir cualquier ser vivo y tiene un arte marcial que nunca había visto y vio todas con Bruce «pero se ve tan efectiva y ni siquiera usó su máxima velocidad» pensó Bárbara.

—Goku, puedes ser el hombre más fuerte del universo, más que Superman y Supergirl juntos —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez —dijo Goku.

—Podrías ayudar al mundo Goku, podrías ser un luz de esperanza como Superman y Supergirl, podrías ser un héroe —dijo Bárbara mirándolo fijamente.

—No, no lo sé Bárbara, además esta ciudad tiene a K... Supergirl y Superman —dijo Goku.

Casi revelaba la identidad de Kara, Goku sabía que no le corresponde contarlo.

—Bueno, nunca hay suficientes héroes —dijo Bárbara riendo.

—Además, Superman tiene que proteger Metrópolis y hay demasiado extraterrestres aquí, podrías ayudar a Supergirl —dijo Bárbara.

Goku la miró extrañado.

—¿Que sugieres Bárbara, que me ponga un traje con capa? —dijo Goku.

—Bueno, la capa es opcional; ademas Goku, no buscabas una redención —dijo Bárbara.

Él dudo, podría ser esta su redención; Milk, Bulma, Gohan y Goten se lo habían dicho, pensaba Goku dudoso.

—No, no lo sé Bárbara, no soy un héroe, no sé cómo serlo —dijo Goku.

—Bueno, resulta que yo se algo del tema —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Goku la miró confundido.

—Te lo contaré en el camino a la ciudad —dijo Bárbara.

—Ahora, vamos a hacerte a un héroe Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Mientras, subía a su motocicleta buscando donde está la carretera.

Goku la miró y vio la fe en él, cómo Bulma lo miro cuando se conocieron; eso trajo recuerdos de cuando salió del monte paoz con Bulma.

Ella creía que podría ser un héroe, Goku tomó una decisión; él permitiría que Bárbara lo ayudará y ayudaría a Kara a salvar National City.

—Donde estará la carret... —dijo Bárbara.

No terminó su frase cuando sintió que su motocicleta y ella se elevaban, vio a Son Goku llevándola a ella y la motocicleta en una mano, ella sonrió sabiendo que aceptó su ayuda.

—Presumido —dijo Bárbara riendo mientras regresaban a la ciudad.

Bueno, estos capítulos largos salen sin querer, Goku consiguió a su Bulma en este universo. Bárbara y Goku no será un romance, no significa que ella no sea importante en la historia, ella ayudará a Goku mucho en su camino a ser un héroe, además tengo planes para ella y un antihéroe con casco rojo que en algún momento aparecerá, no relate la vida de Goku porque sería muy largo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno estos capítulos largos salen sin querer Goku consiguió a su bulma en este universo Bárbara y Goku no será un romance no significa que ella no sea importante en la historia ella ayudara a Goku mucho en su camino a ser un héroe además tengo planes para ella y un antihéroe con casco rojo que en algún momento aparecera no relate la vida de Goku por qué sería muy largo  
> hasta el próximo capítulo


	11. Nace un heroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuenta de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS

Nota: gracias a Lozato por la correción de este capítulo y por su paciencia.

Capítulo 11: Nace un héroe.

CatCo en la noche.

Kara había regresado a CatCo después del rescate de Lena Luthor y otras 60 personas de ser asesinadas por dos drones asesinos. Clark había ido a su hotel; él podría volver a Metrópolis en minutos, pero prefirió estar cerca por si algo pasaba, habían llevado las partes de una de la aeronave a la DEO, mañana tendrían los resultados; luego, Kara recordó que le había prometido a James una cita y no había llegado por el ataque.

—Hola, te estaba buscando —dijo Kara.

—Escucha sé que estuve lidiando con ataques de drones y dos naves, pero no dejaré que se interponga en nuestra cita perfecta, pensé en comida italiana y puedo volar a Italia —dijo Kara.

—No descuida, solo admite que algo cambió en ti desde la mañana en tu edificio —dijo James.

—James —dijo Kara.

—Y no me digas que imaginó cosas, porque te conozco y sabes de quién hablo —dijo james.

Kara no respondió; ella sabía de quién hablaba, cierto chico japonés con sonrisa encantadora.

—Creí que era lo que querías —dijo James.

—Lo era —dijo Kara.

Mirando la oficina; ella vio el área de programación, solo había una persona.

«Bárbara se había ido, y no regresó de su cita con Goku» pensó Kara.

—¿Y ahora? —dijo James, él vio dónde miraba.

Buscaba a Bárbara que había salido con ese japonés; él no era idiota.

Kara volvió a escanear el lugar.

«Parece que la cita fue genial» pensó Kara tristemente.

«¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera aceptado ir a comer con Goku?» pensó Kara.

—No lo sé —dijo Kara mintiendo.

Ella lo sabía, le gustaba alguien más, pero parece que lo había arrojado a otra chica.

—Agradezco tu honestidad —dijo James girando para irse decepcionado.

No pudo decirle que se había enamorado de Son Goku.

Kara lo vio irse, ella lo había arruinado.

Camino a la zona de programación, donde Winn y Bárbara trabajan.

—Disculpa —dijo Kara.

Al único de los practicantes universitarios que quedaban en el lugar.

—Dígame señorita Danvers —dijo el chico.

—¿Bárbara ya se fue? —dijo Kara.

No sabía por qué preguntaba, bueno si sabía, no tenía caso negarlo.

—Ella no volvió de su hora de comer; ella estaba emocionada, dijo que tenía una cita y luego llamó hace dos horas, dijo que no volvería a la oficina hoy, creo que la cita fue bien —dijo el chico.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Kara decepcionada.

Había arruinado lo de James y algo que tal vez pudo pasar con Goku.

—¿Necesitaba algo? ¿Algún recado? —dijo el chico.

—No, está bien; no era importante, gracias —dijo Kara saliendo del lugar.

Luego oyó a Cat Grant gritarle a su asistente y la pobre mujer salía llorando, ella fue a ver qué pasaba.

—Si la odia tanto ¿Por qué no la despide? Ha despedido gente por traer su late un grado más frío, eso lo hace normalmente —dijo Kara, no estaba de humor.

—No sé qué es lo normal, Kira —dijo Cat.

Sirviéndose un trago de su bar personal.

—¿Ocurre algo señorita Grant? —dijo Kara.

Luego Cat comenzó a hablar de los logros que ha conseguido en su vida, Kara ya conoce esa historia.

Hasta que Cat le dice.

—Pero la pregunta es ¿Qué sucede contigo Kira? —dijo Cat.

Kara se sorprende.

—Tienes todo para sobresalir y no lo haces ¿Qué pasa Kira? —dijo Cat.

—Sabe que, tiene razón, no sé qué me pasa; en algunos aspectos de mi vida me siento segura —dijo Kara refiriéndose a ser Supergirl.

—Pero en otros: como el trabajo, el amor —dijo Kara pensando en un japonés rápidamente.

—No lo estoy y no sé qué hacer —dijo Kara.

—Sumérgete —dijo Cat.

—Sumergirme ¿En donde? —dijo Kara confundida.

Luego de explicarle su punto y decirle que le queda menos de 24 horas para decidir su trabajo, Kara se levanta para irse.

—Kira —dijo Cat otra vez.

Kara giro para verla.

—No te rindas con el japonés con pelo de puercoespín —dijo Cat.

Kara se sonrojo.

«¿Cómo lo supo?» Pensó Kara.

Cat lee sus pensamientos.

—Yo lo se todo Kira, es mi edificio; tú y la chica de Gotham, Verónica, están interesadas en ese chico japonés que vi en el estacionamiento; no te mentiré, es más apuesto que Olsen —dijo Cat.

—Ella tuvo una cita con él —dijo Kara cabizbaja.

—Una cita Kira, no se casaron; sumérgete, no es jugar sucio, es darle opciones al pelo de puercoespín, no se lo regales sin luchar a Verónica —dijo Cat.

—Si no lo aprovechan ninguna de la dos, bueno, ese chico no está nada mal; hace mucho que no salgo con un japonés —dijo Cat sonriente.

Kara trata de reír pero falló, ella salió de la oficina. A ella no le gusto imaginar a Goku con su jefa, más que imaginarla con su primo.

—Kara, necesitas el trabajo, no puedes llevar a tu jefa a la luna y dejarla ahí —dijo Kara.

Pero tal vez tenía razón, necesitaba sumergirse tanto en lo laboral como en el amor, pero primero tenía que evitar que Lena Luthor hiciera su inauguración por su seguridad; luego hablaría con James para tratar de salvar la amistad y luego descubrir su vocación que aún no sabe, luego trataría de luchar por cierto chico oriental y lindo.

Kara sonrió.

Con Goku y Bárbara; Noche.

Después dejar la motocicleta y sus cosas de Bárbara en su departamento, y que ella avisara en sus dos trabajos que no se presentaría por enfermedad.

Ella le había preguntado qué tan rápido volaba, porque el primer paso en su camino al héroe; tenían que ir a un lugar que Bárbara pensó que no volvería a necesitar.

Goku cargo como novia a Bárbara y volaron al lugar.

«Contrólate Bárbara, enfócate en el trabajo primero» pensó Bárbara sonrojada.

Ella se enfocó en el vuelo, se sentía tan libre volar; ella lo había hecho con los Batjet pero no era lo mismo, Goku tenía suerte.

Gotham; noche.

Después de diez minutos habían llegado.

Goku noto que Gotham era oscura y sombría, nada que ver con National City.

—¿Donde estamos Bárbara? —dijo Goku dudoso.

Habían aterrizado en un pequeño edificio y caminaron a un departamento, era bastante amplio; estaba amueblado pero cubierto de polvo por el tiempo sin usar.

—Es mi departamento de Gotham, Venimos por unas cosas —dijo Bárbara.

Caminado a una puerta sin cerradura, se quitó la gafas y puso su ojo en un escáner que leyó su retina.

—Batgirl, acceso concedido —dijo una voz robótica.

Bárbara le había contado a Goku que ella había sido una heroína llamada Batgirl, le habló de cómo se convirtió en Batgirl, de cómo se unió a la Batifamilia; un grupo de héroes vigilantes que protegían Gotham con armamento y entrenamiento en muchas artes marciales, y como detectives para contrarrestar su falta de poderes; ella le habló de Batman, el líder que según Bárbara, era mejor que no lo conociera por ahora.

Cuando Goku pregunto por qué; ella dijo que era muy curioso y si sabía de su existencia, no los dejaría trabajar en paz, él había aceptado eso.

Lo que Bárbara no le había dicho para no preocuparlo, es que si Bruce se enterara de la existencia de Goku, empezaría a investigarlo para obtener una debilidad para según él, usarla si Goku se hacía malvado; ella sabía que la verdad era que Bruce era un paranoico que le gustaba sentirse en control siempre, pero al parecer Goku no tenía debilidades; ella no sabía cómo Bruce reaccionaría al saber esto y sobre su origen.

Ya dentro de la habitación, las luces se encendieron revelando su contenido.

Goku se sorprendió, era técnicamente una base de operaciones; había muchas pantallas juntas, era una computadora muy avanzada y aparatos extraños, era impresionante.

Bárbara se acercó se sentó y la encendió, apareció una cabeza verde espeluznante, se parecía un poco a Jiren; noto Goku.

Él se acercó a una vitrina a un costado de la habitación, era un traje en un maniquí de chica; era negro completo con un logo en el centro, parecido al de Kara; pero este era un murciélago, miro detrás y si lo vio, también tenía una capa pequeña negra pero amarilla por dentro.

«En serio, todos los héroes tienen capa» pensó Goku.

Él hizo una mueca, él no quería una capa.

Regresando al traje, vio la máscara negra solo dejando la boca al descubierto, él vio algo que lo hizo reír.

—¿Que pasa Goku? —dijo Bárbara al oírlo reír.

Ella se había sentado en la gran computadora apenas llegaron, quería acabar lo más rápido posible antes de que Bruce o Dick o … ella hizo una mueca, supieran que estaban aquí.

Goku la miró y apuntó a su máscara de Batgirl.

—No sabía que tenías fetichismo de murciélago —dijo Goku.

Tratando de controlar su risa, él fallo.

Bárbara se sonrojo.

—¡Oye!, era para que los villanos se asustarán, los murciélagos son terroríficos —dijo Bárbara.

Ella trató de defenderse.

—Incluso tiene orejas —dijo Goku.

La risa de Goku le dijo que fallo.

Ella solo le saco la lengua y regreso a lo que hacía.

Después de reír, Goku por fin se calmó y se acercó a ella a preguntarle algo que lo tenía con curiosidad.

—Entonces ¿Cuando vas a decirme? —dijo Goku mirándola.

—¿Decirte que, Goku? —dijo Bárbara dudosa.

—¿Por qué dejaste de ser Batgirl? —dijo Goku.

Bárbara suspiro.

Ella le contó cómo se transformó en Batgirl, de sus aventuras, de cómo se unió a la Batifamilia; pero no le dijo por qué renunció.

—Creo que me canse en esta ciudad Goku, encierras un villano y diez más aparecen en esta ciudad, está corrompida; Batman y mi padre el comisionado de policía, tienen fe que algún día el crimen acabe en Gotham —dijo Bárbara.

—También creo que quería una vida normal, así que cuando la universidad postuló las empresas para ejercer prácticas y vi CatCo, escogí irme de Gotham —dijo Bárbara.

—Bárbara ¿Si tienes todo esto, porque estás trabajando en CatCo y un hotel? —dijo Goku.

—Sé que es por tus estudios universitarios, pero para que tengas todo esto; eres una genio verdad, además, esto cuesta mucho, hasta yo lo sé —dijo Goku.

Bárbara suspiro.

—Lo sé, este equipo en su mayoría me lo regaló Batman por ayudarlo; él cuida a los suyos —dijo Bárbara riendo.

—Este programa —dijo Bárbara apuntando a la cara extraña en la computadora.

—Yo lo cree, me permite hackear cualquier sitio que quiera —dijo Bárbara.

—Batman ofreció ayudarme; él tiene influencias, yo podría estar en la mejor empresa en programación de Gotham; tú lo dijiste, soy una genio y una de las mejores hackers, tengo memoria fotográfica —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Goku asintió y esperó a que ella hablara de nuevo.

—Pero quería hacer esto por mí misma, con mi esfuerzo, tengo la inteligencia para hacerlo; quiero probarme que no tengo que estar en Gotham para superarme, ni necesito la ayuda de Batman ni mi padre —dijo Bárbara mirándolo fijamente.

Goku vio el fuego en sus ojos, la determinación; ella había salvado tantas vidas, ahora quería probarse a ella misma.

Él le sonrió.

—Quieres romper tus límites —le dijo Goku sonriente.

Ella no se sonrojo esta vez, pero si le sonrió.

—Que buena frase Goku —dijo Bárbara con humor.

Luego algo golpeó a Goku.

—Entonces Bárbara ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a ser un héroe, si te cansaste de esto y quieres una vida normal? —dijo Goku.

—Me canse de no hacer un gran cambio en Gotham, lo acepte; Batman o no, hay cosas que los humanos sin poderes nunca podremos manejar por más inteligentes que seamos, como los alienígenas, necesitamos héroes que sean rayos de esperanza que inspiren a la gente; como Superman, como Supergirl, como tú Kakarotto —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

«Creo que encontré tu nombre de héroe Goku» pensó Bárbara.

—Y yo te ayudare a ser uno de los más grandes héroes que el mundo haya visto; serás una esperanza para la gente Goku, un Salvador, y yo estaré ahí como tu ayudante para verlo —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se quedó helado, ella demostró tanta confianza en él; pero él no lo haría solo, ellos lo harían.

—No Bárbara, tú no serás mi ayudante; serás mi compañera, yo seré la fuerza y tú serás el cerebro —dijo Goku.

Ella rió y asintió.

«¿No te cansas de ser lindo?» pensó Bárbara.

—Sabes, es una pena que no podamos llevar todo este equipo; no tengo donde ponerlo, mi departamento es pequeño, sin hablar que a mi compañera le daría un infarto de ver todo esto —dijo Bárbara.

—Por qué no rentar un lugar, tengo dinero recuerdas —dijo Goku sacando su chequera.

«Eso es verdad, buscando el lugar correcto podríamos rentarlo» pensó Bárbara, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Goku, te quedarías sin dinero muy rápido; habría que cubrir pagos como rentas, electricidad, agua y esas cosas, no tienes trabajo y yo soy una practicante, mi sueldo es una mierda —dijo Bárbara.

—No creo, además yo pensaba comprar unas tierras para sembrar verduras sabes, soy bueno en eso —dijo Goku.

—Goku, la agricultura toma tiempo incluso con todos tus poderes, no eres Poison Ivy para hacer nacer vida de la tierra de repente —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Quién? —dijo Goku confundido.

—Una villana de Gotham, era botánica, está loca no importa —dijo Bárbara despidiendo con la mano.

—Olvídalo, comenzaremos a la antigua; además, ¿Como llevaríamos todo esto?, No es que pueda encogerse ni nada —dijo Bárbara bromeando.

Literalmente, un foco se prendió arriba de la cabeza de Goku, ¿como lo olvido?.

—Bárbara espera —dijo Goku corriendo a su mochila para buscar algo.

Bárbara lo miro sacar de la mochila un estuche y regresar.

Sacó algo que parecía un objeto extraño, parecía una batería doble A.

—Mira esto —dijo Goku apretando el botón de la cápsula y la arrojó.

Ella lo vio explotar técnicamente, dejando humo y luego...

—¿De dónde salió eso? —dijo Bárbara asombrada.

Era un aparato, como una esfera blanca gigante, tenía cuatro patas y decía Corporation Capsule.

Goku rió.

—Bárbara, conoce la creación de la familia de mi mejor amiga Bulma, las cápsulas —dijo Goku extendiendo una a ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con cápsulas? ¿Cómo metieron esa cosa ahí? ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —dijo Bárbara haciendo tantas preguntas.

—Tranquila, respira Bárbara —dijo Goku.

Bárbara respiro para calmarse.

«¿Cuándo terminará este día loco?» pensó Bárbara, luego tomó la cápsula de la mano de Goku y la analizó con la vista.

—Estas cápsulas las creo el padre de mi amiga Bulma, ganaron mucho dinero con ellas —dijo Goku.

Luego camino a la máquina de gravedad y la llamó con la mano para mostrarle el botón que lo hacía cápsula.

—Solo tienes que poner este pequeño botón en el objeto que quieres guardar —dijo Goku mostrando el botón—. Luego lo aprietas.

Él lo hizo y al instante, la máquina regresó a su forma cápsula; Goku la recogió.

—Es increíble, y en tu mundo todos las utilizaban ¿Que guardaba? —dijo Bárbara.

—Mmm, cualquiera cosa: casas, edificios, autos, libros, comida; no hay límite, lo único que nunca he visto guardar son humanos —dijo Goku.

—El padre de tu amiga era un genio y ¿Que era esa cosa que estaba en esa cápsula? —dijo Bárbara.

—Una máquina que aumenta la gravedad de la tierra; mi amigo Vegeta, el marido de Bulma, y yo entrenamos ahí y es una nave espacial —dijo Goku.

—¿Como que aumentar la gravedad de la tierra? ¿Hasta cuanto puedes soportar la gravedad aumentada Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

Las naves espaciales ya existían, así que no prestó atención a eso.

—Mmmm, creo que hasta 500 veces es lo último que he probado, tal vez soporte más —dijo Goku encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿500 veces? ¿Porque no eres una tortilla Goku? —dijo Bárbara asombrada.

Solo con el doble de la gravedad aumentada, cualquier ser humano no podría ni levantarse.

—No se, los Saiyajin somos más duros que los humanos creo —dijo Goku.

«Los saiyajin son increíbles, ellos no eran tan inteligentes como los kriptonianos, cuya tecnología estaba años luz de la tierra, pero lo compesaban con las habilidades de sus cuerpos; además, ellos no necesitaban el sol amarillo para obtener sus poderes, ellos eran guerreros por naturaleza» pensó Bárbara fascinada.

Luego recordó la cápsula; la familia de la amiga de Goku se habían hecho millonarios con este artefacto, y quién no; poder llevar un edificio a cualquier parte en tu bolsillo, eso podría funcionar, pero tendría que preguntarle a Goku que opinaba.

—Goku, te das cuenta que tienes una mina de oro aquí verdad, si vendes la tecnología de la cápsulas a las empresas, ellos te pagarían millones por ella; serías famoso, podrías vivir sin preocuparte de nada, incluso podrías invertir en tu proyectos de agricultura que querías; la pregunta es ¿Estás dispuesto a compartir esto con este mundo? Yo puedo ayudarte, pero es tu decisión —dijo Bárbara.

Goku no estaba seguro, él solo iba a decirle que colocara el botón en sus aparatos para poder llevarlo a National City.

Bulma le había dado cápsulas vacías, él no sabía para qué.

Pero Bárbara tenía razón, a él no le interesaba el dinero, menos ser famoso; pero si iban a salvar el mundo, necesitarían enfocarse en eso y no en ver cómo pagar electricidad y esas cosas; además, podría invertir en su negocio de verduras y sus semillas del ermitaño, esas para su propio uso.

Pero él no creó esa tecnología, no se sentía bien llevarse el crédito de algo que él no hizo, él creyó que era brujería la primera vez que vio una cápsula.

«¿Qué pensaría Bulma de esto?» pensó Goku.

Recuerdo de Goku

—Bulma no estoy cómodo, ya me diste dinero, ropa y la máquina de gravedad ¿Porque me das cápsulas vacías? —dijo Goku mientras terminaba de cambiarse para irse.

Bills y Whis lo esperaban afuera con el resto.

—Por qué no sabes si las puedes necesitar; escucha Goku, usa todo lo que necesites que te di para sobrevivir, de acuerdo —dijo Bulma mirándolo fijamente.

—Bulma no voy a morir, al menos tratare —dijo Goku jugando.

Recibió un manotazo de Bulma en el pecho.

—No digas esas cosas de broma Goku, pero prométeme que si necesitas algo y yo puedo ayudar aunque no esté ahí, lo harás —dijo Bulma.

—Bulma, yo...— Goku estaba dudoso.

—Prométemelo Goku —dijo Bulma llorando un poco.

Él no soportaba ver a Bulma llorar, ella lo sabía.

—Lo prometo Bulma —dijo Goku.

—Gracias Goku —dijo Bulma.

Ella sabía que él haría grandes cosas, su instinto se lo decía y eso nunca le falló a Bulma Briefs.

Ambos se abrazaron como los mejores amigos que fueron, y salieron para que Goku pudiera despedirse del resto.

Fin del recuerdo de Goku.

«Bulma, tú lo sabías verdad; gracias por siempre cuidarme» pensó Goku.

Salió una lágrima pequeña, pero Goku la limpió y miró a Bárbara.

—Hagámoslo Bárbara, pero quiero que se llamen cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku.

Este sería su homenaje a su amiga.

—Ok, podemos resolver eso —dijo Bárbara sonreído.

Ella puso la cápsula en un escáner para que su computadora pueda decirle cómo fue creada, darle planos y las piezas necesarias para fabricarlas.

Ella necesitaba una empresa grande para venderle la idea; pensó en empresas Wayne, pero eso llevaría a demasiadas preguntas de Bruce que llevarían a Goku, y ella sabía que aún no era tiempo de que se conocieran.

Luego recordó que su compañera de apartamento hacía sus prácticas para Lena Luthor en ; ella no quería nada con Lex Luthor, pero según su compañera, dijo que Lena era diferente que su hermano y buscaba limpiar el apellido de los Luthor, y casualmente estaba en National City.

«Tal vez pueda hacer que Dinah me consiga una entrevista con ella y ya veremos» pensó Bárbara.

—Una cosa más Bárbara —dijo Goku.

—¿Que pasa Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

—No quiero que nadie sepa que yo traje la cápsula, no quiero fama ni nada, me gusta mi vida tranquila, ir a donde quiero —dijo Goku.

Él no quería vivir en una mansión ni nada, él quería mudarse al departamento que la Sra. Cameron le rento y ser vecino de Kara.

—Bueno, eso será difícil Goku, alguien tiene que hacerse responsable de la supuesta creación de la cápsula, ese tendrías que ser tú —dijo Bárbara.

—No, yo no puedo ni manejar una chequera y tarjeta de crédito bien, imagina todo ese dinero y fama; pero sé quién puede —dijo Goku mirándola directamente con una sonrisa picara.

—De ninguna manera, yo no lo haré, a mí también me gusta mi tranquilidad; además, eso sería robar una idea que no cree y eso daña mi orgullo de genio, es tu amiga de la infancia, estas perdonado —dijo Bárbara.

Ella sabía que Goku hablaba de ella.

—Por favor Bárbara, hazlo, tú eres lo suficientemente lista para administrar todo ese dinero y lo que venga con ello, confió en ti —dijo Goku.

Él tomó sus manos y la miro.

—Go-Go-Goku, eso no es justo —dijo Bárbara sonrojada, mirando su sonrisa y como tomaba sus manos.

—Además, qué pasa con mi empleo en CatCo y el hotel, recuerda que estoy en prácticas universitarias —dijo Bárbara tratando de resistirse, que se hacía difícil.

—Te contrato, abramos un negocio de ¿Como le dicen a eso que vende verduras? —dijo Goku.

—Una empresa de cultivo de alimentos; Goku ¿Sabes lo que cuesta eso? Además, lo difícil que es competir con las empresas en ese ramo que tienen años —dijo Bárbara incrédula mientras alejaba sus manos, no la hacían pensar razonablemente.

—No, no lo se y por eso te contrató a ti, tu eres una genio; además, no querías demostrarles a todos y a ti que puedes superarte sin ayuda, qué mejor que levantar una empresa de la nada —dijo Goku con convicción.

Él podía ser manipulador cuando quiere.

«Eso es psicología inversa ¿Donde la aprendió?» pensó Bárbara.

Este Goku no lo conocía.

Pero tenía un punto, esta sería una gran oportunidad de probarse a ella y todos que podía hacer su propio futuro sin ayuda de Bruce; además, podría postular la empresa como sus prácticas universitarias y lo mejor, es que podría dejar CatCo y el hotel, y tener más vida.

Ella suspiro.

—Bien lo haré, vendamos la idea de tu amiga de las cápsulas —dijo Bárbara.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku corrigiendo.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Bárbara rodando los ojos.

—Y abriremos esa empresa de cultivo de alimentos —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Ahora ya no le parecía mala idea.

Goku sonrió y asintió feliz que Bárbara acepto, él podría seguir con su vida tranquila y vivir en el edificio de Kara.

Bárbara regresó a su computadora.

Por ahora necesitaba enfocarse en crear el traje de Goku, ella había estado haciendo varios diseños en la computadora desde que llegaron y necesitaba cubrir varias cosas; lo había resuelto casi todo, solo le faltaba como proteger sus identidad.

El cabello de Goku le quedaba perfecto, se veía bien con él; pero también sería llamativo, al igual que como laborará en National City, necesitaba protegerlo por ahora de la DEO, no sabía cómo reaccionarían a Goku.

Si, ella sabía de la DEO, su lado de detective se había encendido cuando noto que Supergirl siempre llegaba a todo los lugares como si supiera a dónde ir, y luego casualmente, agentes llegaban a limpiar el lugar como si ya supieran qué hacer.

Investigando descubrió que se llamaban: Departamento de Operaciones Extra-Normales, pero lo abreviaron a DEO, trabajaban para el gobierno y se dedicaban a detener extraterrestres malvados e ilegales; ellos reclutaron a Supergirl, ella podría saber su identidad secreta, era una de las mejores hackers, pero detuvo su investigación ahí.

Ellos no eran malvados, detenían a los extraterrestres peligrosos y Supergirl les ayudaba; además, ella se había retirado, no era su problema y solo quería vivir una vida normal.

Pero con la llegada de Goku, ella tendría que estar alerta de ellos para que no lo descubrieran; al menos hasta que estuviera segura de que no lo lastimarían.

Hablar de Supergirl le recordó que ella podía ver a través de las cosas con rayos X, por lo que la máscara no serviría al menos que lo forre con plomo; ella agrego esto a la computadora y de repente apareció el casco, era perfecto, solo le faltaba unos toques estéticos.

Bárbara sonrió, el traje estaba listo.

Dejaría la boca al descubierto como la mayoría; si no parecía un villano como Slade Wilson o un antihéroe como... ella no dijo su nombre, no aceptando que también se fue por él; para no verlo convertirse en lo que sea que le hizo Joker y ese pozo de lázaro.

Goku se acercó por atrás para ver el diseño de su nuevo traje, era raro decirlo; él siempre preferido su gi naranja, pero sabía que necesitaba ocultar su identidad.

Lo miro y chiflo, no estaba nada mal, no era llamativo como el de Superman ni Kara, era discreto y serio; el casco era parecido al de Gohan como el Gran Saiyaman, pero sin las antenas extrañas, se ajustaba más a su cara y era negro completamente.

La parte del cuerpo era como látex, pero se veía reforzado como una armadura, a él no le afectan las armas; osea, le dolían cuando le disparan descuidado, pero no lo matarían; aunque recordó la última pelea con Freezer, él bajó la guardia y Sorbet le disparó un rayo que lo hirió, así que no estaría de más algo de protección, tenía un pantalón negro igual, ese era normal de mezclilla, pero se imaginó que tendría una protección igual, tenia guantes negros de mano completa y botas que parecían igual de combate.

Luego vio que tenía una chaqueta de motociclista negra y la parte de atrás tenía un dragón verde con ojos rojos muy parecido a Shenlong.

Él miró a Bárbara para preguntar.

Ella habló antes.

—Creo que es necesario que tenga algo de tu mundo, no tienes un escudo de la familia como Superman y Supergirl, el logo de su pecho —dijo Bárbara aclarando.

—Así que era un escudo familiar, pensé que era una S de súper —dijo Goku riendose.

—Muchos se confunden, Superman lo aclaró hace tiempo —dijo Bárbara riendo igual.

—Así que como Batman, tiene un murciélago como toda la Batifamilia; era nuestro emblema —dijo Bárbara.

—Tu podrías usar al dragón de tu tierra, ese sería tu emblema Kakarotto ¿Que piensas? —dijo Bárbara mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta —dijo Goku regresando la sonrisa.

Luego se oyó un ruido raro, Bárbara se puso alerta y se levantó de su asiento pensando que era Bruce, Dick tal vez... no podía ser, él se había ido de Gotham la última vez que se vieron.

—He, lo siento fui yo Bárbara, tengo hambre y no he comido desde que salimos de National City cuando te salve —dijo un Goku apenado mirando su estómago.

Bárbara lo miró sorprendida, ¿Que tiene en su estómago, un oso? pero luego no pudo soportarlo y rió como una niña pequeña, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así; Goku había traído una nueva sensación a su vida.

Ella no sabía si pasaría algo con Goku románticamente; pero sí sabía que no lo quería fuera de su vida, así sea como amigos.

—Bueno, podemos pedir algo, también tengo hambre; pero tenemos que esperar que la computadora termine de analizar la cápsula, y necesitamos terminar tu traje; será una larga noche, tal vez parte de mañana —dijo Bárbara.

Qué bueno que ella se reportó enferma.

—No tenemos que salir, yo me encargo —dijo Goku.

Él tomó el estuche de cápsulas, saco una y la arrojó, apareciendo una comida para 20 o 30 personas, para Goku era una cena solamente.

—Espero que te guste la comida de mi mundo —dijo Goku.

Él se sentó en suelo para comer, él tocó a su lado para que Bárbara se sentara a comer.

Bárbara vio la comida, se veía deliciosa y lo vio sentado en suelo tocando su lado para que se sentará, parecía un niño sin problemas.

«Podría ser el hombre más fuerte del universo, pero también es la persona más humilde que existe» pensó Bárbara sonriendo mientras se sentaba a cenar con Goku.

Al día siguiente National City.

DEO.

—Esta cosa es en serio, tecnología avanzada como algo que mi padre hubiera hecho en sus momento más aterradores —dijo Winn mientras observaba el resto del dron.

—Recuperamos una huella parcial de los escombros— dijo Alex.

—John Corben, asesino a sueldo internacional; se le vincula con el genocidio de corto maltés y otros atentados, para asesinar a alguien él es el indicado —dijo Alex.

—¿Quien quería? A Lena muerta —dijo J'onn.

—¿Donde esta Kara? —dijo Winn notando su ausencia.

—Intenta convencer a Lena de cancelar la ceremonia —dijo Superman.

—Es igual de terca que su hermano —dijo Alex.

—Que la agente Danvers la alcance, John Corben no le interesa a quien lastime mientras llegue a su objetivo —dijo J'onn.

—Kara y yo ayudaremos —dijo Superman.

—¿No crees que necesitan hablar? —dijo Alex retirándose a cumplir sus órdenes.

—Al parecer, tu si —dijo J'onn yendo a Superman.

—Piensan que debemos hablar —dijo J'onn.

—¿De que hay que hablar J'onn? Tienes la kriptonita, pueden matarme y a Kara también —dijo Superman.

—No permitiría que se use así —dijo J'onn.

—Sé que tu no, pero que pasara cuando ya no estés al mando y llega la orden de un superior o del mismo presidente, mientras tengas kriptonita no seré parte de lo que haces —dijo Superman yéndose del lugar.

«Maldición, no me dejo ni hablarle de lo que sea que salió de ese portal, él y Kara podrían ser nuestro única salvación contra lo que sea que salió de ahí» pensó J'onn.

Con Kara.

Luthor Corp.; ahora L. Corp.

—Mi hermano cumple 32 Cadenas consecutivas, no es de extrañar que haya pocos asistentes —dijo Lena Luthor.

—Está corriendo un gran riesgo al continuar, su vida corre peligro —dijo Kara.

—No tendré una vida si no convierto esta empresa en algo positivo, al menos que algunas de mis reuniones de mañana tenga algo bueno, será recordada por las locuras de mi hermano —dijo Lena subiendo al podio.

Lena subió al podio y comenzó su discurso, Alex estaba en el público encubierta como civil y James Olsen pasaba por ahí para ver el discurso.

El discurso de Lena seguía.

—Quiero recompensarlos al cambiar el nombre de la compañía a L Corp., empezará una era de compasión y comunidad, juntos haremos un nuevo futuro —dijo Lena Luthor.

BOMMMM.

La bomba detrás de ella en las puertas de empresa estalló derribando el edificio, todos corrían tratando de salvar su vida. Kara corrió a transformarse en Supergirl, una chica cayó y James se lanzó a salvarla, un escombro caía sobre ellos.

Supergirl corrió a ellos y se atravesó a tiempo para romper el escombro y salvarlos.

—Pónganse a salvo —dijo Supergirl y voló a evitar que el edificio caiga.

—Oficial, que alivio —dijo Lena al ver un oficial acercarse a ella.

Él le apuntó con el arma y Lena se congeló, pero Alex llego a tiempo y comenzó un combate con Corben.

En el cielo.

Supergirl y Superman detenían el edificio mientras trataban de buscar una manera de que no caiga.

—No necesito referencias a Star Wars ¿Cómo evito que caiga, Winn? —dijo Kara.

Superman puso los ojos.

—Haz un soporte —dijo Hank del otro lado del comunicador.

—¿Con que? —pregunta Kara.

«Piensa Kara, supera tus límites» pensó Kara.

Ella vio unas vigas a un lado del edificio.

«Eso servirá; Goku, me ayudas aunque no estés aquí» pensó Kara sonriendo.

Ella ve a su primo Superman.

—Ve, yo lo sostengo —dijo Superman.

Ella voló con su súper velocidad, levantó las vigas y con su visión de calor, logro hacer un soporte de bajo y evitó que el edificio cayera.

Superman sintió el edificio estable y lo soltó.

—Lo hizo —dijo Superman orgulloso.

Alex y Corben seguían su combate; de repente, Corben logró capturar a Alex apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza, cuando Supergirl llega a ellos.

—Déjala ir —dijo Supergirl.

—No hasta que me dejes ir a mi —dijo Corben.

Él sabe que está acorralado.

—Lex Luthor te contrató —dijo Supergirl.

—Lex Luthor tiene recursos —dijo Corben, hasta que cayó de un disparo de Lena Luthor detrás de ellos.

Alex lo examina para ver si esta muerto.

—La bala entró y salió, necesita un hospital, bien hecho Supergirl —dijo Alex.

—Tuve ayuda y supere mis límites —dijo Supergirl girando al cielo para ver a Superman y pensar en él que dijo esa frase que la motivó.

Gotham; noche.

Edificio de Bárbara.

—Gracias a Supergirl y Superman, la empresa conocida como . fue salvada y el responsable capturado, otra misión exitosa de los super primos —dijo la reportera.

Bárbara Gordon terminaba de ver las noticias en su computadora.

—Entonces ¿Supergirl y Superman salvaron el día? —dijo Goku llegando detrás de ella.

—Sí, aunque es una pena que el traje tardará en estar listo hasta ahora, hubiera sido bueno que los ayudarás; pero ese reloj era necesario, no creo que te hubiera gustado ir con el traje debajo de la ropa, fue una buena idea y ¿Cómo quedó? —dijo Bárbara.

—Fue una idea de Bulma para mi hijo Gohan cuando se volvió el Gran Saiyaman, él me lo platico pues me parece cómodo, ¿Qué te parece a ti? —dijo Goku.

Barbara aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Goku tuviera más de 50 años en su tierra con hijos esposa y una nieta, y rejuveneciera al llegar aquí.

Ella gira para verlo.

—Te ves bien, Goku —dijo Bárbara tratando de no sonrojarse.

Goku tenía todo el traje puesto, excepto el casco.

Él se puso el casco y se activa el dispositivo de voz.

—No, llámame Kakarotto —dijo Goku con una voz gruesa y robótica, que era genial e intimidante.

Bárbara río.

«Ha nacido un héroe» pensó Bárbara.

—Entonces Kakarotto, volvamos a National City para prepararnos, mañana será un gran día —dijo Bárbara.

Ella oprimió el botón que se instaló en su equipo, volviéndolo cápsula; ella lo toma y fueron a la azotea y se lanza a los brazos de Kakarotto.

«No me canso de esto» pensó Bárbara.

Salieron volando rumbo a National City.

Al día siguiente.

L. Corp.

"L. Corp, un nuevo comienzo" decía el periódico del diario El Planeta.

—Gracias Sr. Kent, esto es lo que mi empresa necesita después del ataque —dijo Lena desde su escritorio.

Ella se paro del escritorio para acercarse a Clark y Kara.

—Y también por incluir que le dispare al tipo, ahora Lex no se meterá conmigo; será el hazme reír de la prisión —dijo Lena orgullosa.

—Bueno, no lo hice por eso; sino porque es verdad, me equivoqué con usted —dijo Clark sonriéndole.

—Bueno, si tengo la confianza de Clark Kent, tengo esperanzas —dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Y qué hay de usted señorita Danvers, no vi su nombre en el periódico —dijo Lena mirando a Kara.

—Bueno, como ya había dicho, no soy reportera —dijo Kara.

—Y logró engañarme —dijo Lena regresando a su escritorio.

—Espero que hablemos en el futuro —dijo Lena.

—Yo igual —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Ambos primos salen de la oficina.

Después de cinco minutos.

—Señorita Luthor —dijo una voz de mujer en el intercomunicador de Lena, ella lo apretó.

—Dime Dinah —dijo Lena.

—Mi amiga está aquí, recuerda que ayer le pedí una cita para ella —dijo Dinah.

—Sí claro, déjala pasar —dijo Lena desde su escritorio.

La puerta se abrió y una pelirroja con gafas, con blusa negra, una falda corta negra, tacones negros y un estuche en la mano entra.

—Buenas tardes señorita Luthor, soy Bárbara Gordon —dijo Bárbara.

—Buenas tardes señorita Gordon, pensé que traería un artefacto que cambiará el mundo; eso me dijo Dinah —dijo Lena dudosa.

Bárbara sonrió.

—Aquí lo tengo —dijo Bárbara abriendo el estuche y sacando la cápsula.

—Bueno ¿Es una nueva batería que hace que mi control de tv dure más? —dijo Lena sarcásticamente.

Bárbara vuelve sonreír.

Ella puso el botón de la cápsula en el escritorio de Lena y lo apretó.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Lena.

Ella se puso de pie de un salto, cuando el humo desapareció, el escritorio se había ido y solo había una cápsula como la anterior.

Bárbara la tomó, apretó el botón y la lanzo; haciendo aparecer el escritorio otra vez.

—Bueno señorita Luthor, ¿Está impresionada? —dijo Bárbara con una cara de suficiencia.

Lena se acercó a su escritorio y lo toco para ver si es verdad, luego sonrío.

—Bastante señorita Gordon —dijo Lena.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —dijo Lena.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Y tú las creaste? —dijo Lena.

«Está tecnología es impresionante, no hay modo que no haga un trato aquí; un nuevo comienzo» pensó Lena.

—No, un amigo lo hizo, pero le gusta el anonimato; ya sabe cómo son los genios, así que me envió, soy su socia —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

Ella lanzó otra cápsula; haciendo aparecer un maletín, ahora con los planos.

Lena sonrío y toca su intercomunicador.

—Dinah, trae dos tazas de café para la señorita Gordon y para mi, esta conversación será interesante —dijo Lena.

—Enseguida señorita Luthor —dijo Dinah.

Luego se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

—Siéntense señorita Gordon, hablemos de negocios —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Bárbara sonrío y se sentó.

CatCo.

—Señorita Grant, ya tome mi decisión —dijo Kara entrando a la oficina de Cat.

Cat mira su celular.

—43 minutos antes del límite, esto será bueno —dijo Cat.

—Quiero ser reportera —dijo Kara con seguridad.

Después de explicar sus puntos para tomar esa decisión.

Cat sacó un sobre de un cajón de escritorio y dijo— ábrelo.

—Es mi currículum —dijo Kara mientras lo abría y vio que decía reportera en tinta roja sobre el.

—Cuando te entrevisté para ser mi asistente, vi algo en ti; entonces escribí reportera y lo guarde —dijo Cat.

Después de una conversación emocional, Kara se despedía de Cat para irse.

—Solo me alegro que te sumerjas Kara, tal vez eso debería ser un consejo para todos —dijo Cat.

—Kara, espero que así como decidiste esto, hayas decidido sobre tu vida amorosa —dijo Cat.

Kara sonríe asintió y salió de la oficina de Cat.

—Señorita Tenmaller —dijo Cat.

Su asistente entró.

—Necesito hacer unas llamadas —dijo Cat.

Con Kara.

Ella vio a James afuera en un balcón, ella sabe que tiene que hacer; así que va para hablar con él.

—Sabes, lo gracioso es que en Kriptón a mi edad sería una solterona —dijo Kara saliendo al balcón.

Kara se paró a su lado, mientras ven la ciudad.

—Sé que ya debería tener todo resuelto en mi vida, pero no —dijo Kara.

—Pase un año descifrando cómo debo ser Supergirl, y ahora debo descifrar cómo ser Kara —dijo Kara.

—Tenías razón James; algo ha cambiado en mi, tu y yo juntos; era todo lo que quería —dijo Kara.

—Pero ahora cuando escucho a mi corazón, hay alguien más y creo que sabes quién es, no sé qué vaya a pasar; pero quiero intentarlo —dijo Kara.

—Creo que tú y yo estamos mejor de amigos —dijo Kara.

«Así que por fin lo acepto, por más que no soporte a ese japonés, creo que no hubiera funcionado de todos modos» pensó James.

—Y siempre seremos amigos —dijo James mirando a Kara.

Kara sonrió.

—Iré a ver a Clark, quieres venir —dijo Kara.

—No, solo salúdalo por mí —dijo James.

—Claro —dijo Kara.

Ella sabe que tiene que estar solo.

James la miró irse.

«Son Goku, serás muy afortunado si aceptas a Kara, yo tardé demasiado y lo arruine» pensó James mirando a la ciudad.

DEO.

—Bienvenido a la DEO Sr. Schott —dijo Hank.

—Gracias director Hank ¿O es detective marciano? ¿Cual es el protocolo aquí? —dijo Winn.

—Solo dime señor —dijo Hank.

—Si señor Hank, J'onn —dijo Winn confundido.

Hank puso los ojos en blanco.

Supergirl y Superman rieron.

—Bienvenido Winn —dijo Kara.

—Me alegra que seas parte del equipo —dijo Alex.

—Gracias, yo me preguntaba y no me estoy quejando para nada, pero tenía un equipo genial en CatCo ¿Podría transferirlo a este lugar? —dijo Winn.

Solo gano una mirada de Hank y Alex, ambos se fueron seguidos de Winn; dejando a Kara y Clark.

—¿No te molesta que me llevara el crédito está vez, ni siquiera un poco? —dijo Kara.

—Honestamente, nunca me sentí tan ofendido; ya quiero volar lejos de aquí —dijo Clark haciendo reír a Kara.

—No me enorgullece trabajar contigo; de hecho, quería decirte que quizá me quedé un tiempo; ya sabes, es agradable estar con la familia —dijo Clark.

—Si lo es —dijo Kara.

—Se todo lo que hay que saber de Kriptón por los archivos en la fortaleza, pero me agrada cuando cuentas historias de casa, lo hace más real; así que mientras esté aquí, puedes decirme más sobre mis padres —dijo Clark.

—Claro, nada me gustaría más —le dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Además, James me dijo de un chico japonés que llegó a tu edificio, su nombre es Son Goku; me gustaría conocerlo —dijo Clark con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Clark, no te atrevas asustarlo, él es lindo —dijo Kara sonrojándose.

—Solo quiero conocerlo y darle uno de mis apretones de mano —dijo Clark inocentemente.

—Clark, te lo advier... —dijo Kara.

No pudo terminar su amenaza porque Álex fue a ellos.

—Hola, mmm, no sé si les interesa, pero hay un robo a mano armada en el banco de National City, son terroristas —dijo Alex.

—Vamos —dijo Superman.

—A volar —dijo Supergirl.

Ambos iban de salida.

—¡Esperen! —dijo Winn deteniéndolos en medio vuelo.

—¿Que pasa Winn y el robo? —dijo Kara.

—Ya fue detenido —dijo Winn.

—La policía fue rápida esta vez —dijo Clark.

—No fue la policía, vengan —dijo Winn y salió corriendo.

Ellos llegaron, ahí estaban Hank y Alex viendo la pantalla de la computadora.

—No puedo creerlo ¿Será él? —dijo Alex mirando a Hank.

—Si lo es, la energía es la misma —dijo Hank preocupado, pero también asombrando.

Kara y Clark miraron la pantalla y se sorprendieron.

Ahí estaba un hombre de la altura más o menos de Superman y más que alto que Supergirl, vestido con un casco negro con la boca descubierta.

Una chaqueta negra de motociclista con un dragón verde y ojos rojo en la espalda, una camisa aparentemente normal debajo de color negro, guantes completos negros, pantalón de mezclilla negro y botas de combate; en pocas palabras, parecía un maldito Bad Ass.

Lo sorprendente igual, es que los cuatro terroristas estaban inconsciente en el suelo y las armas hechas pedazos.

—¿Quién es él? —dijo Kara asombrada.

—Según dijo, su nombre es Kakarotto —dijo Winn asombrado y emocionado por lo que había visto.

—Y según su energía, él es lo que salió del portal —dijo Alex temblorosa.

—De que portal hablan J'onn —dijo Clark mirando a Hank.

Kara solo pudo decir algo.

—Mierda —dijo Kara.

Hace 20 minutos antes.

Hotel de Goku.

Goku termino de empacar sus cosas en las cápsulas para desocupar la habitación, no es que tuviera mucho, pero había dejado ropa y su báculo sagrado; él había llamado a la Sra. Cameron después de terminar su entrenamiento, eso no podía posponerlo, era para recuperar sus transformaciones.

El caso es, que le llamó de su celular recién comprado, nada muy caro era un iPhone X; él solo había entrado a un Apple, y había pedido un celular con Whatsapp o como se diga para aprender a usarlo.

El punto era, que la Sra. Cameron le había dicho que su departamento estaba listo y podría mudarse a partir de las 6:00 pm, podrían firmar el contrato notariado y todas esas cosas complicadas.

Había regresado ya muy tarde de Gotham con Bárbara, la dejó en su departamento, ella le dijo que hoy iría a ver a Lena Luthor o algo así, era la dueña de L. Corp para negociar la cápsulas Bulma y que le llamaría apenas saliera.

Como si la invocara, su teléfono sonó.

—Hola Bárbara ¿Cómo te fue? —dijo Goku sentándose en la cama.

—Genial Goku, Lena estaba más que interesada en la fabricación y distribución de las capsula—dijo Barbara.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku corrigiendo.

—Sí eso, ella ofreció un contrato millonario por su adquisición y regalías de por vida, eso nos permite iniciar tu empresa de alimentos —dijo Bárbara.

—Nuestra empresa Bárbara, eres mi socia —dijo Goku.

Bárbara sonrió.

—Enserio Goku, eres demasiado lindo para tu bien —dijo Bárbara.

Goku río del otro lado de línea.

—Comenzare a buscar terrenos en venta Goku, Lena quiere conocer al supuesto creador de las cápsulas y le dije que lo intentaría —dijo Bárbara.

—Bárbara, no se sabes que...—dijo Goku comenzando con su excusa, hasta que fue cortado por Barbara.

—Goku, es mejor que vengas al banco de National City —dijo Bárbara sería.

—¿Porque, qué pasa? —dijo Goku.

—Llegó la hora de que el mundo conozca a Kakarotto —dijo Bárbara mirando el robo.

Lugar desconocido.

John Corben estaba en una silla conectado a aparatos médico, muy grave y confundido.

—No está en un hospital señor Corben, es mejor aquí —dijo una mujer desconocida.

Caminado a él, era una mujer como de 50 años tal vez, con cabello negro atado y bata de laboratorio.

—Ahí, tan solo lo dejarían morir, pero aquí conmigo, tiene la oportunidad de seguir con vida —dijo la mujer.

—Si presiona el botón rojo; el ventilador se apagará, el dolor acabará, e irá a lo que hay en el más allá si cree en ello —dijo la mujer.

—Pero si presiono el botón verde, le prometo vivir; parpadee una vez si quiere vivir —dijo la mujer.

Corben parpadeo una vez.

—Buena elección, bienvenido a Cadmus —dijo la mujer presionando el botón verde.

—John Corben morirá hoy, larga vida a Metallo —dijo la mujer sonriendo malvadamente.

Y se acabó cada vez me salen capítulos más largos pero quería acabar la transformación de Goku a Kakarotto si sé que no es nombre más original pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre que quedará con él.

Bueno también puse mucho Goku y Bárbara, pero era necesario porque había muchas cosas que hacer tomando en cuenta que Goku no tiene a la DEO con él, necesita a una persona capaz como Bárbara, lo dije mucho en capítulos anteriores, ellos serán socios un equipo no pareja.

El próximo capítulo será algo más original como un capítulo OC, veremos el primer acto heroico de Goku salvando el banco de National City, su mudanza y más momentos con Kara, lo prometo.

Hasta la próxima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acabó cada vez me salen capítulos más largos pero quería acabar la transformación de Goku a Kakarotto si sé que no es nombre más original pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre que quedara con el  
> Bueno también puse mucho Goku y Bárbara pero era necesario porque había muchas cosas que hacer tomando en cuenta que Goku no tiene a la Deo con el necesita a una persona capaz como Bárbara lo dije mucho en capítulos anteriores ellos serán socios un equipo no pareja  
> El próximo capítulo será algo más original como un capitulo oc veremos el primer acto heroico de Goku salvando el banco de national city su mudanza y más momentos con Kara lo prometo  
> Hasta la próxima


	12. paso a paso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuentas de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota: gracias a Lozato por la correción de este capítulo y por su paciencia.

Capítulo 12: Paso a paso.

Banco de National City.

—¡Que nadie se mueva o le vuelo la cabeza! —gritó un hombre enmascarado con una metralleta.

Entrando al banco con dos hombres detrás de él, uno se había quedado en el auto blindado donde pensaban escapar, todos con máscaras negras.

Todos ellos tenían armas de grado militar de quien sabe dónde consiguieron, tal vez el mercado negro.

—Hagamos esto rápido, antes que llegue Supergirl —dijo otro terrorista.

—¡Dame el maldito dinero y no se te ocurra nada estúpido, perra! —dijo el tipo más grande, él era el líder.

La cajera obedeció aterrorizada y lleno las tres bolsas tamaño maleta de efectivo.

—Ahora, sal y ven aquí —dijo el tipo apuntándole con el arma.

Ella obedeció y salió acercándose al terrorista.

—Tú serás nuestro boleto de salida —dijo el terrorista.

Mientras la tomaba de espaldas y le apuntaba con el arma, la mujer solo lloro aterrorizada.

Fuera del banco.

Los policías solo podían ver impotentes, no podían entrar porque tenían rehenes dentro.

—Espero que supergirl llegue a tiempo —dijo el jefe de policía.

El restos de los policías solo oraron, hasta que escucharon disparos.

Los terroristas estaban disparando a la patrullas, pero ellos no podían responder, habían tomado un rehén cada uno para usarlos de escudo humano.

—¡Vamos que pasa, no que muy valientes! —dijo uno de los terroristas.

—Oye, deja de jugar y vámonos, Supergirl podría llegar pronto —dijo el que estaba dentro del auto.

—Está bien, aguafiestas —dijo el líder.

Luego miro a la mujer.

—Gracias por la ayuda preciosa —dijo el terrorista.

Mientras, él y los otros dos asaltantes lanzaban a los rehenes y apretaban el gatillo.

Ellos esperaban que el asesinato dejaría en shock a la policía, y les daría la ventaja para escapar en el auto blindado.

Lo que no esperaban, era ver a los tres rehenes desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

—¡Que mierda paso! —dijo uno de los asaltantes.

—¡Es Supergirl, maldita sea! —dijo el del auto.

—No, mira —dijo el tercer terrorista, apuntando a donde estaba la policía.

Eran sus tres víctimas sanas y salvas, pero asombrados por el tipo que los salvó; era un hombre completamente vestido de negro, tenía un casco como de motociclista, pero con la boca descubierta, una chaqueta negra con un dragón verde en su espalda.

—¿Están bien? —dijo el hombre de negro con una voz profunda y robótica.

Los tres rehenes asintieron.

El hombre les dio una sonrisa que les dijo que todo estaría bien, se puso de pie y camino a los terroristas.

—Escuchen, pueden rendirse y entregarse, y no los golpeare o pueden elegir el camino difícil —dijo el hombre de negro con el dragón en la espalda.

—Cállate maldito, ¿Quien te crees? —dijo el líder de los terroristas disparando con los otros dos asaltantes, hasta que vaciaron sus cartuchos.

El hombre del dragón simplemente movió su mano a una velocidad inhumana y atrapó todo las balas en movimiento, luego abrió la mano y dejó caer la balas aplastadas para el asombró de asaltantes, policías, medios y gente que veía la escena; menos una chica pelirroja que sonreía.

—Mi turno —dijo con voz profunda el hombre del dragón, desapareciendo.

Apareció delante del hombre grande, tomó la punta del arma y la dobló hacia arriba aterrando al hombre antes de golpearlo en el estómago para noquearlo, obviamente no con todas sus fuerzas, el terrorista se desvaneció al instante.

Antes que los otros dos terroristas reaccionaran, el hombre del dragón apareció detrás de ellos y los golpeó en el cuello con la mano abierta a cada uno, pareció un pequeño toque; pero al instante, los dos terroristas estaban inconscientes en el piso, el hombre del dragón piso las armas haciéndolas romperse.

—¡Es un maldito monstruo! —dijo el terrorista restante que quedaba en el auto que alcanzó a reaccionar.

Apretando el acelerador para escapar de la cosa que fuera ese tipo, pensó que lo lograría, ya estaba alejándose.

El hombre del dragón solo miraba el auto irse, extendió la mano dejándola abierta y gritó.

—¡HAAAAA! Dijo el hombre del dragón.

Salió un viento de Ki tan fuerte, que volcó el auto blindado dejando inconsciente al terrorista dentro.

Todo eso pasó en tres o cuatro minutos.

Es lo menos decir, que todos estaban sin palabras; menos la misma pelirroja que sonreía más grande y se alejaba a esperar al hombre del dragón en un lugar que habían quedado.

Después de un silenció, estallaron los aplausos de todo el mundo al héroe misterioso.

Los medios corrieron rápidamente para entrevistarlo y soltaban miles de preguntas, rodeando al hombre del dragón.

—¿Quien eres? —dijo una reportera.

—¿De dónde vienes? —dijo otro.

—¿Eres un extraterrestre? —dijo otro.

—¿Eres pariente de Supergirl y Superman? —dijo otra.

—¿Vienes del universo de Flash, lo conoces? —dijo otro.

—¿Por qué el traje negro? —dijo otra.

—¿Por qué no tienes capa? —dijo otro.

Goku que nunca manejó esto estaba en blanco y mareado con tantas preguntas, no sabía qué hacer hasta que oyó una voz en su oreja que era familiar.

—Goku, solo diles tu nombre de héroe y sal de ahí, antes que lleguen Supergirl y Superman, recuerda que hay que esperar el momento correcto para presentarte a ellos —dijo Bárbara dando instrucciones desde el comunicador.

—Te veré en tu habitación de hotel de acuerdo, y buen trabajo —dijo Bárbara sonriendo y cortó la comunicación.

—Mi nombre es Kakarotto —dijo su voz profunda y robótica— y vengo ayudar a proteger a National City —después despegó al cielo como un cohete.

—También vuela, esto es primicia —dijeron los reporteros.

Saliendo a sus respectivos medios para informar que un héroe con poderes similares a Superman y Supergirl había aparecido, y se hacía llamar Kakarotto.

DEO.

Supergirl y Superman habían visto la repetición grabada de la aparición del hombre llamado Kakarotto en silencio, no demostró mucho porque eran simples terroristas, pero los detuvo en un tiempo récord sin bajas, ni heridos y el tipo ni siquiera sudo; bueno, tenía un casco, pero entendían el punto.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿Creen que esté buscando compañeros? —dijo Winn extasiado por decir los menos.

Pero ganó miradas de todos serias.

—Ok, no es momento —dijo Winn levantando las manos en defensa.

—Era él, verdad —dijo Kara, más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Hank asintió.

—Está bien, ¿De qué portal no me contaron? —dijo Superman mirando a Kara, Alex, J'onn y Winn que levantó las manos en defensa de nuevo.

—A mí no veas, yo estoy igual de perdido —dijo Winn.

Después de 10 minutos en lo que le contaron lo del portal y lo poco que sabían, Superman se podría decir que estaba enojado.

—Kara, puedo entender que J'onn no me lo dijera —dándole una mirada a Hank— ¿¡Pero tu!? —dijo Superman decepcionado.

—Te lo iba decir, pero le di más importancia a la nave y a ese chico que podría ser de Kriptón —dijo Kara un poco avergonzada.

Superman se calmó, no podía enojarse con ella, era su prima y la entendía, él también se puso así cuando supo que su nave llegó a la tierra.

Le puso una mano en el hombre y le sonrió.

—Está bien, lo hecho hecho está, la pregunta ahora es ¿Qué hacemos con el? Aparentemente es un héroe —dijo Superman.

—Hay que capturarlo, podría ser peligroso. Según su energía, puede ser tan fuerte como cada uno de ustedes, tal vez más que ustedes juntos y no tenemos nada para detenerlo —dijo Hank.

—El hombre salvo a personas de terroristas sin bajas, y ya quieres encerrarlo porque no tienen kriptonita para matarlo —dijo enojado Superman encarando a J'onn.

Ambos hombres se encaraban sin retroceder.

—Yo opino igual que Clark, él salvó a esa gente y al banco, no ha hecho nada para ser cazado, no pienso juzgarlo como hicieron con nosotros sin que haya hecho nada malo —dijo Kara parándose al lado de Superman.

Algo le decía que ese tal Kakarotto no era malvado.

—Además, dijo que venía ayudar a proteger National City —dijo Alex apoyando a su hermana.

—Además lo viste, es increíble; solo alzo su mano y grito ¡HAAAA! y el auto salió volando, detuvo las balas con una mano —dijo Winn imitando a Kakarotto, o lo intentaba al menos, parece que tenía un nuevo héroe.

J'onn suspiró, había perdido esta discusión y lo sabía.

—Está bien, por ahora no lo capturaremos ¿Que sugieren? —dijo J'onn.

—Localizarlo y hablar con él para ver cuáles son sus intenciones, si de verdad quiere ayudar nunca hay demasiados héroes, él podría ser como Barry —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

Superman, que ya había escuchado de Barry Allen "el Flash" asintió sonriéndole.

—Eso espero —dijo J'onn resignado.

Alex sonrió, su jefe casi nunca perdía discusiones.

—Si, y si lo ven; podrían pedirle un autógrafo —dijo Winn emocionado.

Kara, Clark y Alex rieron a la locuras de Winn, incluso un J'onn que era serio, sonrió un poco.

Con Goku.

Kakarotto aterrizó en el callejón vacío, apretó el botón en su muñeca desapareciendo el traje y era Goku otra vez.

Camino al hotel; entro, saludo al compañero de Bárbara en recepción y subió, entró a su habitación y vió a Bárbara sentada en su cama viendo las noticias.

—El banco de National City sufrió un robo hoy por cuatro terroristas buscados internacionalmente, pero fueron atrapados por un nuevo héroe que se hace llamar Kakarotto, parece que tiene poderes parecidos a Superman y Supergirl —dijo el reportero.

Pasando el video de Kakarotto deteniendo la balas con la mano; como dobló la armas y las pisaba haciéndolas pedazos, como abrió la mano para volcar el auto y salió volando de la escena.

—Parece que National City tiene un nuevo héroe y su nombre es Kakarotto —dijo el reportero.

—Gran debut Goku —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Goku rió y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Este es el principio Goku, he revisado anuncios y creo que encontré las tierras perfectas para iniciar el cultivo de tus verduras, creo que habrá que contratar gente, sé que tú puedes avanzar mucho tu solo, pero no está de más para cuando estés salvando la ciudad —dijo Bárbara.

—Me parece bien, sabía que podía contar contigo Bárbara —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Bárbara se sonrojo, pero le dio una sonrisa más grande, Goku había confiando en ella todo su dinero por las cápsulas para abrir esta empresa y la hizo socia, a pesar de que él puso todo el capital, ella no le fallaría.

—Gracias por confiar en mí Goku, no te fallaré —dijo Bárbara.

—Hey, para qué son los amigos —dijo Goku poniéndose de pie para revisar que no le faltará nada antes de irse al edificio de Kara.

Bárbara se sintió un poco mal de que dijera amigos, pero ella se dio cuenta que algo paso entre Goku y Kara por qué le brillaban los ojos cuando decía su nombre, no había hablado con Kara pero un compañero de CatCo de su área le había dicho que Kara había preguntado por ella cuando vio que no regresó y cuando le dijo que parecía que la cita había ido bien, ella se entristeció o algo así.

Ella tendría que comprobarlo mañana, pero también se enteró que James y Kara ya no estaban saliendo, los chismes volaban en CatCo y puede que ella sepa por qué esa relación no funcionó.

Bárbara sabía aceptar una derrota; además, Goku le había ayudado y confiado tanto, que ella estaría a su lado aunque fueran amigos.

—Entonces, ya tengo que irme, me muero de sueño, no he dormido casi estos dos días por estar en Gotham preparando todo lo de tu traje y las cápsulas —dijo Bárbara bostezando.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku corrigiendola.

—Goku, me muero de sueño, dame un descanso —dijo Bárbara bostezando dándole una mirada.

Goku sonrió y asintió.

—¿Entonces cuando podríamos ver esas tierras, Bárbara? —Goku estaba ansioso por ponerse a trabajar, nunca creyó que eso pasaría.

—Mmmm, llámame cuando termines tu entrenamiento en tu máquina de gravedad y hare una cita para ir a verlas mañana, tengo que ir a CatCo para presentar mi renuncia —dijo Bárbara caminando a la puerta.

Goku asintió.

—Te llamaré mañana, descansa Bárbara —dijo Goku.

Bárbara le sonrió y le dio un adiós con la mano saliendo del cuarto, ella necesitaba dormir, ella no era extraterrestre, pensó sonriente.

Después de diez minutos.

Goku se había duchado, se puso un pantalón negro y una playera roja que se ajustó a su cuerpo y empaco en las cápsulas Bulma junto a todas sus cosas.

Él sonrió, en tres días ya tenía un departamento, una futura empresa y una gran amiga como Bárbara, pero sentía que le faltaba algo o alguien; cierta rubia con una cara tierna, Goku se regañó, ella tenía novio y dijo que no interferiría.

Él tomó su mochila con sus cápsulas, documentos y su báculo sagrado.

«Tal vez debería agregarlo a mi traje» pensó Goku mientras salía del cuarto.

Bajo, firmó que entregaba la habitación, le dio un adiós al ex compañero de Bárbara. Ella renunció esta mañana, y salió del edificio camino al callejón y voló a su nuevo edificio.

Edificio de Kara, y ahora de Goku.

Kara llegó a su edificio, ella esta noche se puso unos jeans y una blusa Blanca con sus lentes de siempre, hoy quería sentirse cómoda.

Después de decidir que por ahora le darían el beneficio de la duda a Kakarotto, el hombre desde que apareció solo ha salvado gente como el civil del edificio y ahora a la gente del banco, no se merecía que lo encarcelen por ser diferente; ella sabía que es eso.

Clark había regresado a su hotel para hablar con Lois e informarle que se quedaría unos días en National City.

Los primos quedaron de mañana encontrarse para desayunar, tal vez salvar personas y con suerte, encontrarán a Kakarotto.

Ella llegaba a su puerta y se preparaba para entrar y descansar, cuando escucho una voz familiar; ella se concentró para reconocerlo, venía del apartamento de la Sra. Camerón; entonces lo recordó, ya había pasado dos días.

Ella sonrió de verdadera felicidad y casi corrió al departamento, pero no quería verse muy emocionada.

«Tranquila Kara, camina normalmente» pensó Kara.

Caminando un poco más rápido que lo que sería normalmente, llego al departamento de la Sra. Cameron. La puerta estaba abierta, vio al abogado a la Sra. Cameron y lo vio a él, ella sonrió.

Con Goku.

—Buenas tardes Goku, llegas a tiempo —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

—Buenas tardes Sra. Cameron —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Pasa Goku, el abogado ya está aquí —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

Goku entro al departamento feliz, este edificio sería su hogar ahora y sabía a quién visitará apenas terminara aquí.

Después de 15 minutos.

El abogado, un señor de la edad de la Sra. Cameron, le había explicado a Goku cosas que no entendió, pero él asintió de todos modos, él confiaba en la Sra. Cameron.

—Entonces, eso es todo Sr. Son —dijo el abogado.

—Gracias Sr. abogado y Sra. Cameron —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Él sintió un Ki familiar acercarse a donde estaban, él sonrió.

Entonces giró y la vio, ella le estaba sonriendo y él respondió a la sonrisa.

Ambos se miraban sonriendo pero no decían nada, había tanto que decir pero no sabían cómo expresarlo.

—Kara, que sorpresa —dijo la Sra. Cameron sonriendo.

Ella había visto a los jóvenes mirarse y vio la chispa que hubo apenas se vieron.

Eso los sacó de su trance a los dos.

—Hola Sra. Cameron, lamento molestar, es que recordé que Goku se mudaba hoy y quise ser la primera en saludar —dijo Kara mirando a Goku.

Goku sonrió.

—De hecho, llegas a tiempo ¿Crees que podrías mostrarle a Goku su departamento, tengo unos asuntos que hablar con mi abogado? —dijo la Sra. Cameron dándole las llaves a Goku, que las tomo.

—Claro, no hay problema, vamos Goku —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Te sigo Kara —dijo Goku.

Goku se despidió del abogado y la Sra. Cameron, ambos salieron.

—Y de qué asuntos debemos hablar, Cameron —dijo el abogado sonriéndole.

—Ninguno, amigo mío, solo quería que esos dos tuvieran privacidad, viste como se miraban, ese tipo de atracción es muy difícil de ver en estos días —dijo la mujer mayor.

—Sigues siendo una romántica Cameron, pero tienes razón —dijo el hombre mayor.

Ambos rieron.

Con Goku y Kara.

Ambos caminaban en silencio cómodo al departamento de Goku en el siguiente piso, el número ocho.

—Entonces —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, habla tu —dijeron al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

Ambos rieron torpemente.

—Debemos dejar de hacer eso —dijo Kara.

—Si deberíamos, habla tu Kara —dijo Goku.

Kara asintió.

—¿Como te fue en el banco? y ¿tu cita con Bárbara? —dijo Kara queriendo saber, no tiene caso negarlo.

—En el banco; genial, me dieron una chequera y una tarjeta de crédito —dijo Goku y sacando ambas cosas de la bolsa del pantalón.

—Eso es genial Goku —dijo Kara.

Pero ella quería saber la respuesta a la otra pregunta.

—Y con Bárbara, no fue una cita; solo la invite por la ayuda que me dio desde que llegué, de hecho trabajaremos juntos —dijo Goku.

Kara escucho lo que dijo, no fue una cita; entonces, ella se había puesto celosa por nada, ella rio por haber sacado conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Luego oyó lo de trabajaremos juntos.

—Trabajarán juntos ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Kara.

—Bueno, como tengo dinero para invertir y yo era un agricultor de dónde vengo —dijo Goku.

—De Japón —dijo Kara.

—Si, Japón —dijo Goku.

Él por fin sabía que Japón era un país de este mundo, y lo parecido que era su aspecto a la gente de ese país, Bárbara se lo había mostrado y explicado.

—Bueno, como te decía, yo era un agricultor y pensé, tengo dinero ¿por que no comprar unas tierras para cosechar verduras? y Bárbara me ayudara con eso, ella es inteligente —dijo Goku.

—Mmm, ya veo —dijo Kara un poco celosa, ella sabía que Bárbara era muy lista, más que Winn aunque fuera su practicante, eso le recordó algo, hablo para preguntar pero Goku la interrumpió.

—¡Oh! Ya llegamos, es aquí: apartamento 57 —dijo Goku.

Él puso las llave y abrió la puerta.

Ambos entraron.

Era un apartamento amplio; el tamaño era como el de Kara, tenía lo básico: una televisión plasma de 50 pulgadas, un sofá, un refrigerador, una estufa, una alacena, una mesa para seis en la habitación, un cama matrimonial, un ropero y un closet bastante grande.

Goku lo miró y sonrió, esta era su casa y miro a Kara.

—Siéntate Kara, estás en tu casa —dijo Goku.

Ella le sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme? —dijo Goku.

—Así que, qué pasa con Bárbara y su trabajo en CatCo, ¿No está de prácticas universitarias? —dijo Kara.

—Renunciará mañana, ella dice que quiere enfocarse en esto y quiere demostrarse a ella, a su padre y amigos, que puede salir adelante con su esfuerzo, y dijo que podía pasar el negocio como sus prácticas, yo tendría que firmar algo —dijo Goku.

—Que valiente —dijo Kara.

A pesar que les gustaba el mismo chico, ella respetaba a Bárbara.

—Si, igual que tu. Ella me dijo que te volviste reportera, felicidades —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Gracias, ¿Pero hablaron de mí? —dijo Kara sorprendida.

—Claro, por qué no, sé qué casi no nos conocemos y eso, pero me interesa lo que pase contigo —dijo Goku un poco sonrojado, muy raro en él.

Kara estaba sorprendida, ella pensó todo este tiempo que Goku y Bárbara estaban... Kara se detuvo «no tenía caso pensarlo» se dijo una Kara sonrojada.

—Espero que a tu novio no le moleste que seamos amigos —dijo Goku otra vez, tratando de no hacer una mueca a la palabra novio.

Ella se sorprendió, había olvidado decirle.

—Heee, yo ya no tengo novio, terminamos —dijo Kara con torpeza.

Eso llamó la atención de Goku, se sintió mal y bien al mismo tiempo, que extraños sentimientos despertaba esta chica en él.

—Por favor, dime que no fue porque me acompañaste hace dos días, lo siento, yo no quería —dijo Goku disculpándose.

—No, tranquilo Goku, no es por eso; las cosas no funcionaban desde un principio, pensé que era lo que quería, pero ahora no sé cómo ser Kara, creo que voy por el camino correcto, ya sé que quiero ser reportera, pero... —dijo Kara insegura, no sabiendo cómo expresarse al hombre frente a ella.

Goku noto su inseguridad, Kara pasaba lo que él estaba pasando en este mundo, él no pertenecía aquí; pero tendría que aprender a encajar, iba por el camino correcto; ya tenía una amiga en Bárbara que lo ayudaría a ser kakarotto, pero tal vez.

Kara y él podrían aprender a encajar juntos en este mundo tanto como Supergirl y Kakarotto, así como Kara y Goku.

«Paso a paso esta vez» pensó Goku, recordando la promesa a Bulma y Milk.

Milk siempre sería su primer amor, la madre de sus hijos; pero, tal vez... sonrió Goku «un paso a la vez».

—Kara, ambos buscamos encajar en este mundo, pero tenemos tiempo para descubrirlo ¿No? Paso a paso Kara —dijo Goku poniendo su mano encima de la suya.

Kara lo miró y vio un pequeño rastro de tristeza, pero también un rastro de esperanza, él entendía por qué estaba pasando lo mismo, ella pudo verlo; tal vez, ellos podrían encontrar su lugar juntos.

«Paso a paso» pensó Kara sonriendo.

—Si Goku, paso a paso —dijo Kara mirándolo fijamente, en un silencio que lo decía todo.

—Kara, qué te parece comer una pizza, yo invito —dijo Goku con su sonrisa clásica.

Esta vez, Kara sabía qué decir.

—Si Goku, conozco un lugar genial para comer pizza y otro para comer donas ¿Te gustan la donas? —dijo Kara devolviendo la sonrisa.

—A quien no —dijo Goku.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron por lo que serían muchas pizzas y si había tiempo, muchas donas.

Ellos no sabían que pasaría con ellos en el futuro, pero eso era algo para Goku y Kara del futuro.

—Un paso a la vez —pensaron ambos sonriendo.

Este capítulo creado y salido de mi imaginación se podría decir que este capítulo ocurre al final del capítulo 1 no se si lo notaron pero en los capítulos de la serie hay cortes largos ósea algo pasa en la mañana de un día y de ahí ay corte al siguiente día en la noche eso ocurren aquí todo esto es antes del capítulo 2 de la serie después de final del capítulo 1 como dije salido de mi imaginación espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo creado y salido de mi imaginación se podría decir que este capítulo ocurre al final del capítulo 1 no se si lo notaron pero en los capítulos de la serie hay cortes largos ósea algo pasa en la mañana de un día y de ahí ay corte al siguiente día en la noche eso ocurren aquí todo esto es antes del capítulo 2 de la serie después de final del capítulo 1 como dije salido de mi imaginación espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Hasta la próxima


	13. Reunion de heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuentas de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota: gracias a Lozato por corregír este capítulo

Capítulo 13: Reunión de héroes.

National City - Edificio de Kara y Goku.

¡BIP BIP BIP!

Kara se levantó al escuchar su alarma, era el comienzo de un nuevo día; ella sonrió, hoy era su primer día como reportera y también al recordar la noche anterior.

Recuerdo de Kara.

Kara y Goku habían ido a cenar pizza al lugar que ella había sugerido, ambos habían seguido charlando y poniéndose al día, los dos estaban agradecidos que está noche, aparentemente el crimen les había dado una tregua; claro, Kara no sabía que Goku era Kakarotto y Goku fingía que no sabía que Kara era Supergirl.

—Hola Kara, que sorpresa, pasa —dijo el hombre mayor.

—Hola Sr. Thompson, vengo con un amigo, Goku es nuevo en la ciudad —dijo Kara pensando que tal vez, Goku sería algo más pronto.

—Hola, buenas noches Sr. Thompson —dijo Goku estrechando manos con el hombre.

El Sr. Thompson noto la mirada de Kara al chico japonés y sonrió, se veían muy bien juntos.

—Un gusto Goku, vengan, les daré mi mejor mesa —dijo el Sr. Thompson.

El Sr. Thompson los llevó a su mesa y se sentaron.

—¿Y que van comer chicos? —dijo el Sr. Thompson.

Goku giro a Kara para mirarla.

—Sorpréndeme Kara —dijo Goku juguetonamente lanzando un reto.

—Oh, lo haré Goku —dijo Kara mirándolo juguetonamente igual.

—Sr. Thompson, tráigame por favor cuatro pizzas especiales, por favor —dijo Kara sonriéndole al hombre mayor.

El Sr. Thompson lo anoto y les dijo que estarían listas en 10 minutos, y se retiró dejándolos solos.

—Entonces ¿Este lugar es donde comes a menudo? —dijo Goku.

—Si, mi hermana y yo pedimos comida aquí para nuestra noche de hermanas, de hecho es mañana —dijo Kara.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —dijo Goku un poco sorprendido.

«Pensé que ella y Superman eran los últimos de Kriptón, y su mascota» pensó Goku.

—Si bueno, es mi hermana adoptiva —dijo Kara para.

Aquí Goku sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado para no revelar que sabía que Kara era Supergirl, Bárbara le dijo que tenían que esperar el momento preciso para hablar con ella y Superman; claro, Bárbara tampoco sabía que Kara era Supergirl, él confiaba en Bárbara pero no sintió que era su derecho revelar la identidad de Kara.

Por suerte para Goku Kara habló otra vez.

—Fui adoptada por los Danvers cuando tenía 12 años, mis padres murieron en un accidente —dijo Kara cabizbaja recordando la explosión de Kriptón.

—Lo siento Kara, yo también fui adoptado cuando era un bebé por un anciano que me crió como su nieto; él vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, el bosque por así decirlo —dijo Goku recordando a su abuelo Gohan.

Kara se sorprendió, Goku era adoptado igual, pero él siendo un bebé; como Clark fue encontrado por los Kent.

Ella preguntó con cuidado.

—Y tus padres —dijo cuidadosamente Kara.

—No los conocí, mi abuelo Gohan me encontró en el bosque, viví com años con él, luego murió y después de eso aprendí a valerme por mí mismo en el bosque —dijo Goku.

Él no podía decirle que se transformó en ozaru y lo aplastó por accidente.

—Oh, lo siento Goku, no debí preguntar —dijo Kara.

Ella perdió a sus padres; pero ella vivió 12 años con ellos, tuvo sus momentos preciados, sus recuerdos, Goku fue abandonado siendo un bebé y luego el hombre que lo adoptó murió cuando tení años, ella tuvo a los Danvers que la cuidaron; Goku al parecer, se crió él mismo en el bosque lejos de la civilización.

De repente Kara se dio cuenta que ella y Goku tenían más parecido de lo que imaginaban, e incluso Goku había sufrido más que ella y aquí estaba él, con un futuro negocio, siendo el chico más lindo que había conocido, él solo había llegado hasta aquí.

«Él aprendió a valerse por él mismo desde los 7 años» pensó Kara.

Ella lo admiraba cada vez más.

—No te preocupes Kara, yo no conocí a mis padres y mi abuelo murió, pero sabía que él me quería; además, después conocí a mi mejor amiga Bulma cuando tenía 12 y ella 15, ella me cuido como si fuera su hermanito, me enseñó a leer, a escribir, me enseñó el mundo por así decirlo, y luego conocí más personas que fueron mis amigos y mi familia, pero creo que llega el momento de buscar un nuevo camino —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa característica de él.

Kara le devolvió la sonrisa, como alguien que sufrió tanto podía ser tan feliz, Goku la sorprendía más cada momento.

—Aquí están las cuatro pizzas, perdonen la demora y disfruten su cita —dijo el Sr. Thomson sonriendo.

Kara iba decir que no era una cita, no es que ella no quisiera; pero no quería presionar a Goku.

Pero Goku le ganó la palabra.

—Gracias Sr. Thompson —dijo Goku sonriendo también.

Kara se sorprendió, Goku considero que esto era una cita, ella se sonrojo pero estaba feliz.

—Buen provecho —dijo Goku tomando un trozo de pizza.

—Esto es bueno Kara, me sorprendiste —dijo Goku comiendo la pizza.

Kara rió y tomó su trozo de pizza también.

Ambos comieron en un silencio cómodo.

Fin del recuerdo de Kara.

Kara sonrió nuevamente al terminar de recordar mientras salía de la ducha, después de comer las pizzas. Ellos volvieron a su edificio, la tienda de donas había cerrado, así que no pudieron comer, Goku le dijo a Kara que lo probarían la próxima vez, ya que fue divertido y deberían repetirlo; Kara estuvo de acuerdo, pero le dijo que tal vez pasado mañana podrían ir por donas y cenar, no en ese orden exactamente, pero el punto se entendió.

Ya que hoy tenía que ver a su primo que estaba de visita, ella inventó una rápida historia para cubrirse como lo conocía, y Goku la aceptó sin hacer preguntas; él ya sabía quién era su primo.

Kara también le dijo que tenía una tradición con su hermana Alex de una noche de hermanas, Goku asintió y le dijo que estaba bien, él tenía igual algunas cosas que hacer del negocio que abrirá con Bárbara, Kara sintió celos por Bárbara; pero no dijo nada, Goku podía ser amigo de quien quisiera; además estaban saliendo, más o menos.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

El sonido de la puerta sacó de sus pensamientos a Kara.

«¿Podría ser Goku?» pensó Kara emocionada.

Tal vez fue a saludarla; ella literalmente corrió a la puerta en súper velocidad, se arregló el cabello con las manos y abrió la puerta.

—Hola Goku, como est... —dijo Kara, pero se detuvo a media frase.

No era Goku, era su primo Clark que estaba sorprendido; pero luego le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Así que Goku, noche interesante prima —dijo Clark tratando de no reír.

—No, bueno, sí, tal vez ¿Que-que haces aquí, Clark? —dijo Kara roja de vergüenza.

—Que no recuerdas que quedamos de desayunar Kara, ese chico Goku te trae loca —le dijo Clark riendo.

—Clark, no es gracioso —dijo Kara más roja.

Pero era verdad, se había olvidado del desayuno con Clark por pensar en cierto chico oriental.

—Está bien, pero aun quiero conocerlo, ya se mudó al edificio ¿No? —dijo Clark.

—Clark no te lo presentare, quieres asustarlo, lo sé —dijo Kara.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo me crees capaz? —dijo Clark fingiendo estar ofendido.

Kara solo le dio una mirada que decía: "te creo capaz".

—Bien, solo quiero ver quién sale con mi pequeña primita —dijo Clark.

—Kal-El, te das cuenta que soy mayor que tu ¿No? —dijo Kara un poco ofendida que le llame "pequeña primita".

—Tal vez, pero aquí en la tierra yo soy el mayor y además, mala suerte ya lo conocí, nos encontramos en el ascensor —dijo Clark.

Kara suspiró.

—Clark, si lo asustaste —dijo Kara.

—Tranquila, no hice nada, de todos modos me agradó, parece un buen chico, me dijo que te diga que se la paso genial anoche y que espera verte pronto —dijo Clark.

Aunque se sorprendió cuando estrechó su mano, él pudo sentir su toque, eso era raro pero desechó la idea, tampoco era para tanto, ya que se veía que estaba en forma.

—Si, él es increíble, yo también me la pasé genial, vamos a desayunar Clark —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Ella sabía que su primo jugaba con ella, esperaba que jugara, pero también estaba feliz de que estuviera aquí.

Clark asintió, algo que le decía que este Goku y Kara tenían un futuro juntos.

Los primos se fueron a desayunar, con suerte terminarían y Clark podría darle consejos sobre ser reportera antes de que el crimen comience.

Con Goku 10 minutos antes.

Goku salía de su departamento con su inseparable mochila, un pantalón de vestir negro cómodo y una playera blanca y el reloj que lo convertía en Kakarotto; se le había hecho un poco tarde, no había dormido mucho recordando la noche de ayer con Kara, esa chica en serio había despertado sentimientos que Goku no creyó sentir otra vez, incluso algunos nuevos.

Él tenía que desayunar, luego iría a entrenar sus cuatro horas habituales para debilitar el sello, luego llamaría a Bárbara para ir a ver esas tierras.

Goku repasaba su agenda rápido mientras entraba al ascensor y pasó por por el piso de Kara, pensó en ir a saludarla; pero luego recordó que dijo que su primo o Superman la iría a ver para desayunar, y en la noche tenía una tradición con su hermana de ver películas y esas cosas, pero habían quedado de ir a comer pizza otra vez mañana en la noche.

Mientras Goku recordaba llegó al primer piso, él salió; pero choco con alguien o tal vez con un muro porque era muy duro, él no cayó; sin embargo, él iba tan concentrado que no notó que un Ki familiar se acercaba hasta que chocó con él.

—Oh, lo siento amigo —dijo un hombre un poco más alto que él.

Vestía con una camisa a cuadros blanca metida en el pantalón negro, tenía una mochila de esas que cruzas en tu pecho como bolsas y unos lentes grandes.

Pero Goku sintió su Ki y sabía que estaba enfrente de Superman, él ya había sentido su energía antes, se dio cuenta que se vestía con ropa más grande para verse pequeño y no lo reconocieran, y los lentes gruesos al igual que Kara, se preguntó cómo era posible que unos lentes confundieran a la gente.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, no veía mi camino —dijo Goku.

El hombre le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—Mucho gusto, soy Clark Kent —dijo Clark.

Goku la tomo y ambos sintieron el poder del otro, tal vez los hombres más fuertes de la tierra y el universo.

—Hola, soy Son Goku —dijo Goku reprimiendo su sangre saiyajin que le pedía pelea.

Clark lo imaginaba, después de todo ¿Cuantos orientales había visto en el edificio?

—Así que tú eres Goku, es bueno conocerte al fin, he escuchado mucho de ti de mi prima Kara —dijo Clark soltando la mano.

—Espero que cosas buenas —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Claro, entonces vienes de Japón ¿Que te trae a National City? —dijo Clark.

—Si, soy de Nagoya-Japón —dijo Goku haciendo su cubierta.

—Y vengo, ya sabes, buscando mi lugar en el mundo —dijo Goku.

—Eso es muy valiente, no hay muchas personas que se animen a dejar su país, donde está toda su vida y venir a un país extraño para probar suerte —dijo Clark.

Goku pensó que él no tuvo opción, fue un sacrificio por su error, pero ahora estaba tratando de hacer la cosas bien.

—Creo que me gusta romper mis límites —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa.

Clark sonrió, esa era una buena frase, tal vez este chico si le convenía a Kara, pero al final era su decisión, de ambos, él no intervendría.

—Entonces, fue un gusto conocerte Goku, pero Kara me espera, quieres que le mande saludos —dijo Clark.

—Mmm si, puedes decirle que me divertí mucho ayer en la pizzería y que espero verla pronto —dijo Goku.

Clark sonrió y asintió.

«Este chico me agrada» pensó Clark mientras entraba al ascensor y se cerraba, dándole un adiós a Goku.

Goku le dio un adiós con la mano, y salió del edificio para hacer sus cosas.

Con Kara y Clark.

Los primos habían terminado su desayuno y estaban platicando, cuando escucharon el reporte de los bomberos; había un incendio en un edificio, ambos pagaron y se fueron rápidamente para encargarse.

El edificio se incendiaba y los bomberos ayudaron a la gente que evacuo el lugar.

—Espero que ella nos ayude —dijo uno de los bomberos.

—Aún mejor —dijo su compañero mirando al cielo.

Los primos habían llegado.

—Quieres hacer los honores —dijo Supergirl.

—Yo lo hice la última vez, me encargo del humo; tú se la heroína —dijo Superman.

Supergirl sonrió.

Ella voló al fuego y usando su súper aliento apagó el fuego.

Mientras tanto, Superman volaba en círculos como un ventilador para crear una pequeña nube con lluvia para apagar el incendio.

El fuego se había ido y los aplausos de los bomberos y gente no se hicieron esperar para ovacionar a sus héroes.

—¿Nos aburriremos de esto? —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa radiante.

—Si sucede, te avisaré —dijo Superman.

De repente, escucharon una alarma de robo con su súper oído.

—Es nuestra señal —dijo Superman.

Unos ladrones se creían con suerte e intentaron robar una tienda escapando en un auto, ya habían avanzado una buena distancia antes de ser frenados por una chica de azul.

—Cuál es su urgencia —dijo Supergirl con las manos en el auto.

Los ladrones eran tercos e intentaron retroceder en reversa, solo para ser detenidos ahora por Superman.

—Hola, vengo con ella y creo que raye su defensa —dijo el hombre de acero.

Los ladrones en su desesperación intentaron dispararles a pesar de saber que no funcionaría, las balas rebotaron y en un acto muy valiente o muy estúpido; tal vez estúpido, el ladrón intentó golpear a Superman, solo para romperse la mano.

Superman lo tomó y lo levantó, haciendo que el hombre grite de miedo.

—Escucha, si las balas no funcionan; porque los golpes sí —dijo Superman lanzando al hombre, que se estrelló con unos botes de basura.

—Nunca lo entenderán —dijo Superman.

Supergirl se había encargado del otro ladrón, dejándolos inconscientes.

—Este día ha sido genial, aunque no hemos encontrado a Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl, habían dicho que lo encontrarían para hablar con él.

—Cierto, tal vez solo aparece cuando pasan cosas grandes y no le interesan las cosas pequeñas —dijo Superman, un poco decepcionado si así pensaba Kakarotto.

—O tal vez, él está haciendo lo que ustedes deberían estar haciendo en lugar de alardear —dijo una voz en el comunicador de Supergirl.

Pero Superman podía escucharlo; claro, era la voz de J'onn.

—Hay un Kriglor renegado en el parque Riverside y Kakarotto está ahí —dijo J'onn.

Supergirl y Superman asintieron, era hora de conocer personalmente a Kakarotto.

—Nos encargaremos —dijo Supergirl y ambos salieron volando al lugar.

Con Goku 20 minutos antes.

Goku había terminado su sesión de entrenamiento de hoy, había probado el Kaioken y notó que como Daishinkan había dicho, él tenía el poder de cuando salió de la máquina de recuperación antes de enfrentar a Freezer, él sonrió a recordar que él creyó que había llegado al límite y a donde llegó después.

Él ya se había cambiado de su gi naranja a su ropa civil, se colocó el reloj y estaba por llamar a Bárbara para ver las tierras, cuando ella lo llamó.

—Hola Bárbara, estaba por llamarte, ya terminé mi entrenamiento —dijo Goku.

—Eso es bueno Goku, por qué hay una emergencia que requiere nuestra intervención —dijo Bárbara.

Ella estaba sentada enfrente de su computadora en su base de operaciones con seguridad extrema, con todo su equipo tecnológico instalado gracias a las cápsulas, lo cual sería el edificio de la empresa de alimentos de Goku y ella.

Había recibido el anticipo de Lena por la adquisición de la cápsulas está mañana y rápidamente había conseguido este edificio, era perfecto, casi igual en tamaño a CatCo, Lena aún insistía en conocer a Goku, y habían quedado en reunirse en dos días para la firma de contrato en ., tendría que hablar con Goku cuando le diera las noticias del edificio, pero primero tenían que encargarse de esa araña.

Ella hizo una mueca de asco.

Goku sabía a qué se refería, su primer pelea con un alíen de este mundo; aunque él juró no iniciar peleas innecesarias, este era un alienígena renegado, ósea malo, él por fin tendría una pelea más o menos decente.

Él sonrió.

Él lanzó su mochila dentro de la cámara de gravedad, apretó el botón, lo hizo cápsula y la guardó, apretó el botón de su reloj y el traje apareció encima de él, con la incorporación del báculo sagrado en la espalda.

Goku se había ido, ahora estaba Kakarotto.

—En donde Bárbara —dijo Kakarotto con la voz profunda y robótica.

—Parque Riverside, pero opinó que sientas su energía mejor para poder usar tu teletransportación —dijo Bárbara del comunicador.

Kakarotto puso dos dedos en su frente y se concentró en buscar el Ki, pudo sentir el de Kara y Clark lejos, se imaginó que se encargaban de otros problemas; sintió otros Ki más o menos altos pero estaban pacíficos, hasta que sintió el Ki lleno de ira, pero no era alto y ese era su objetivo.

—Lo tengo —dijo Kakarotto y desapareció.

Parque Riverside.

Kakarotto llegó al lugar, él giró a todos lados y vio a la gente corriendo aterrorizados, pero no al extraterrestre.

—Oráculo, no lo veo —dijo Kakarotto.

Él dijo el nombre clave de Bárbara para proteger su identidad.

—Siente su energía, debe estar llena de maldad o algo —dijo Oráculo desde el otro lado de la línea.

Ella veía la escena desde la cámara microscópica que instaló en el casco que se conectaba a su computadora.

Kakarotto avanzó hasta que sintió su Ki maligno y lo vió, estaba destruyendo todo a su paso.

Su aspecto era como un gran cuerpo de araña negra, con cara humana calva con piel verde, grandes colmillos, tenía dos manos con aguijones y sus ocho patas delanteras con aguijones, también era más grande que Kakarotto, como del tamaño de una camioneta de tres toneladas.

—Con cuidado Kakarotto —dijo Oráculo del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Hey!, detente —dijo Kakarotto caminando lentamente pero a paso seguro a él, como un guerrero.

El Kriglor giro a verlo, y vio al pequeño tipo vestido de negro con un casco caminar a él.

—Quién diablos eres tú, yo vine para enfrentar a Superman o a su prima Supergirl, desaparece basura —dijo el Kriglor lanzando un aguijón de sus patas a Kakarotto.

La poca gente que quedaba ahí miraba a una distancia segura con celulares en mano, la prensa había llegado y la policía también, todos reconocieron a Kakarotto; el nuevo héroe que había aparecido para detener a esos terrorista, todos querían ver si él era igual de fuerte que Superman como decían algunos.

Antes que el Kriglor pícara a Kakarotto, él desapareció y apareció detrás del Kriglor, sorprendiéndolo al igual que al resto.

—No está mal —dijo el Kriglor sonriendo.

—Tal vez esto será interesante —dijo el Kriglor.

Comenzó a lanzarle sus patas con aguijones a Kakarotto, él esquivó todos sin problemas.

Luego, Kakarotto tomó distancia, cerró el puño y lanzó un golpe de viento de Ki, como le había hecho a Milk en el torneo de artes marciales.

El Kriglor sintió un golpe en la cara y salió volando, estrellándose con un muro y cayó.

El Kriglor se levantó mareado y confundido no sabiendo que lo golpeó, luego se puso furioso, ningún humano lo humillara así.

—Maldito, como te atreves —dijo el Kriglor.

Antes que pudiera terminar, Kakarotto apareció frente a él y lanzó una patada hacia arriba golpeando su quijada.

El Kriglor salió volando hacia el cielo, como 10 metros.

Kakarotto se movió a súper velocidad y aparecía arriba de él, le dio un golpe con las dos manos en forma de mazo y lo golpeó en la cabeza calva, el Kriglor azotó el pavimento formándose un cráter, él no se levantó ya que estaba inconsciente.

Kakarotto descendió para asegurarse que no lo mató y solo estaba inconsciente.

«Pensé que sería más fuerte» pensó Kakarotto.

Entonces, se escuchó aplausos de toda la gente agradeciendo al nuevo héroe; gritos de ovación que decían.

¡Kakarotto! ¡Kakarotto! ¡Kakarotto! ¡Kakarotto!

Con un Goku apenado debajo del casco de Kakarotto.

«Así se sentía Mr. Satán» pensó Goku avergonzado.

—Buen trabajo Kakarotto —dijo Oráculo del otro lado del comunicador con una sonrisa.

Ella sabía que sería un gran héroe y este era el principio, luego noto algo en su radar.

—Tenemos compañía acercándose, qué opinas ¿Es momento? —dijo Oráculo.

Kakarotto lo pensó.

—Creo que lo es, confió en ellos —dijo Kakarotto.

—Bien, pero dame un poco de tiempo, me encargaré que la DEO no los encuentre, bloqueare la señal; también confío en ellos, pero no en la DEO, no al menos ahora —dijo Oráculo.

Kakarotto sintió sus Ki.

—Están aquí Oráculo, volaré con ellos para darte tiempo, avísame cuando termines —dijo Kakarotto.

—Claro, suerte Kakarotto —dijo Oráculo cortando la comunicación para comenzar a trabajar en bloquear a la DEO.

—Kakarotto —dijo una voz familiar, era una chica que él conocía bien.

Kakarotto giró para mirarlos.

Eran Supergirl y Superman, que descendían para sorpresa de todos los que estaban ahí grabando con su celular y la prensa, que apenas estaba siendo contenida por la policía.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo Superman.

Kakarotto lo observó a través del casco y luego miró a Supergirl, él les sonrió y asintió.

—Síganme, hablemos en un lugar tranquilo —dijo Kakarotto elevándose y saliendo volando.

Superman y Supergirl se miraron y asintieron, era hora de hablar con Kakarotto y saber si sus intenciones son buenas como dijo.

Ellos se ocuparían luego de llevar al Kriglor a contención de la DEO, no se despertará al menos en dos días.

Ellos volaron detrás de Kakarotto.

Y ya entramos al capítulo 2 de la serie pero con la inclusión de Kakarotto perdón si no use mucho al Kriglor estuve buscando y no encontré que podía hacer no es pudiera hacer mucho contra Kakarotto la DEO no es mala en esta historia pero Goku y Bárbara que tome su nombre de oráculo y lo puse aquí no confían en ellos porque podrían encarcelar a Goku pero con el tiempo Kakarotto y Oráculo trabajarán juntos con la DEO ocasionalmente.

Muchas gracias por lo que han leído y opinado de esta historia en fanfiction, net en wattpad y archiveofourown espero que les siga gustando sus mensajes sus me gusta y los que sean suscrito son motivación para mi.

Hasta la próxima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya entramos al capítulo 2 de la serie pero con la inclusión de Kakarotto perdón si no use mucho al kriglor estuve buscando y no encontré que podia hacer no es pudiera hacer mucho contra Kakarotto la Deo no es mala en esta historia pero Goku y Bárbara que tome su nombre de oráculo y lo puse aquí no confían en ellos porque podrían encarcelar a Goku pero con el tiempo kakarotto y oráculo trabajarán juntos con la Deo ocasionalmente  
> Muchas gracias por lo que han leído y opinado de esta historia en fanfiction, net en wattpad y archiveofourown espero que les siga gustando sus mensajes sus me gusta y los que sean suscrito son motivación para mi  
> Hasta la próxima


	14. Nuevos comienzos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuentas de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota gracias a Lozato por corregír este capítulo.

Capítulo 14: Nuevos comienzos.

Lugar desconocido de Cadmus.

—Hora de despertar, Sr. Corben —dijo la mujer desconocida.

El otro hombre accionó un botón en un control extraño.

—¡Aaaa! —dijo Corben despertando con dolor.

—Me siento extraño —dijo Corben.

—Si, me lo imagino —dijo la mujer desconocida.

Corben se liberó de la silla donde estaba atado y salto aterrizando frente al hombre, aplastó el control con sus manos.

—Llamaré a seguridad —dijo el hombre.

—No necesitamos hombres con armas aquí, no John —dijo la mujer como si nada, caminando a un escritorio.

—¿Como hice eso? —dijo Corben confundido.

—Déjeme darle algo de contexto, los kryptonianos quisieron matarlo; nosotros lo salvamos, modificamos y resucitamos —dijo la mujer.

—¿Y quién es usted? —dijo corben aun confundido.

—Una simple doctora, somos miembros de una organización llamada Cadmus —dijo la ahora doctora.

—Y usted es lo que estábamos esperando, señor Corben —dijo la ahora doctora.

—Aun no pienso que esté listo —dijo el hombre.

—Es cierto, John no está listo para ser el hombre que salve al mundo de alienígenas peligrosos —dijo la doctora caminando a Corben.

Ella apretó algo en medio de su pecho, encendiendo la kriptonita.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hizo? —dijo Corben mirando la kriptonita en su pecho.

—Solo le di un regalo, lo dote de lo único que puede matar a sus rivales, yo le di una causa —dijo la doctora.

Corben sonrió locamente.

—Doctora, vea esto —dijo otro hombre entrando con una tableta en la manos.

—¿Que pasa? Estoy ocupada —dijo la doctora enojada.

—Kakarotto, ese héroe extraño que detuvo a esos terroristas, volvió aparecer —dijo el hombre ofreciendo la tableta.

—Ya le dije que es un simple humano jugando a ser un héroe, como el murciélago de Gotham —dijo la doctora.

Cadmus obviamente habían visto el rescate de Kakarotto al banco de National City, sus socios se habían comunicado con la doctora y ella les había dicho que no se preocuparan, tal vez solo eran máquinas que ese hombre usaba; incluso para volar, hasta el murciélago de Gotham hubiera podido con esos terroristas.

—Creo que debe verlo —dijo el hombre insistiendo.

La doctora suspiró enojada y tomo la tableta.

Ella se sorprendió, vio a ese héroe Kakarotto sacar de combate a un Kriglor en tres minutos con dos golpes y un viento extraño que hizo con su puño, antes había esquivado todo los ataques del Kriglor como si nada, luego vio a Superman y Supergirl llegar a la escena y marcharse con Kakarotto.

«Tal vez es un kryptoniano, si es así no importa, Metallo se encargará de todos los kryptonianos» pensó la doctora sonriendo malvadamente.

Con Kakarotto, Supergirl y Superman.

Ellos habían volado unos pocos minutos siguiendo a Kakarotto que volaba por delante de ellos, pero también vieron que tenía una extraña aura que lo rodeaba, era blanca.

«¿Que será esa extraña aura?» pensaron ambos.

Hasta que lo vieron detenerse y descender en un pequeño bosque cerca de la ciudad, ellos lo siguieron.

Kakarotto había estado volando para darle tiempo a Oráculo de bloquear a la DEO para que no supieran dónde estaban, hasta que Oráculo le informó que estaba listo, a ella le tomó cuatro minutos bloquear a una agencia del gobierno en extraterrestres, Oráculo probaba su reputación como hacker.

—Está listo Kakarotto, estaré pendiente si necesitas algo —dijo Oráculo cortando la comunicación.

Los tres se miraban esperando que alguien hable.

—Aquí estará bien ¿Que quieren hablar? —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda y robótica.

—Bueno, nos interesa saber de dónde vienes, sabemos que saliste de un portal hace unos días y me seguiste a mí y Detective Marciano cuando perseguimos la nave, nuestros sistemas te detectaron luego de que te fueras, también sabemos que salvaste a ese hombre que caía del edificio, pero no sabemos cómo lo hiciste —dijo Supergirl mirándolo.

Mientras tanto, Superman disimuladamente usaba su visión de rayos X para saber quién estaba del otro lado, solo para darse cuenta que estaba forrada de plomo.

Kakarotto se sorprendió debajo del casco, ellos sabían que salió del portal y que los siguió esa noche, pero por suerte lo detectaron hasta después y el hombre verde, que supuso que era Detective Marciano, no pudo mirarlo; luego notó a Clark ampliar los ojos disimuladamente, él sabía que trataba de ver debajo de su casco.

«Bárbara es una genio» pensó Goku.

Ella había previsto que tratarían de ver debajo del casco.

Luego giro a Kara, él no podía decirle que era Goku, no es que no confiara en ella; porque lo hacía, no confiaba en la DEO.

Bárbara le había dicho que eran una agencia dedicada a capturar extraterrestres ilegales y bueno, él era uno.

—Bueno, como dijiste; salvé a esa persona con una técnica llamada teletransportación, salvé a la gente del banco y derroté a ese Kriglor, no vengo para dañar a nadie, vengo ayudar —dijo Kakarotto.

—Yo vengo de otro universo, por un sacrificio que hice para salvar a otras personas —dijo Kakarotto.

Ellos se sorprendieron, él tenía el poder de la teletransportación, si era verdad era genial; pero luego escucharon de un sacrificio.

—¿Eras un héroe en tu tierra? —dijo Superman.

—Algo así —dijo Kakarotto simplemente.

—Kakarotto, podrías venir con nosotros a la DEO, podríamos ayudarte a regresar a tu tierra, o podríamos salvar al mundo juntos —dijo Supergirl con un rostro que decía la verdad.

A Goku le tomó todas sus fuerzas seguir en su papel de Kakarotto al ver ese rostro de Kara.

—No puedo volver a mi tierra, y lo siento; pero por el momento no estoy interesado en trabajar ni nada con la DEO, ya tengo alguien que me ayuda, pero eso no significa que no trabajé con ustedes; Supergirl y Superman —dijo Kakarotto dándoles una sonrisa.

«Esa sonrisa» pensó Supergirl, luego sacudió la cabeza, era ridículo.

—Ok, no voy a presionarte, yo tampoco quiero nada que ver con la DEO, pero dijiste que tenías a alguien ¿Es de tu mundo? —dijo Superman.

—No, ella es de este mundo, pueden llamarla Oráculo; ella es la que me informa y ayuda —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Oráculo? —dijo Supergirl.

—Si, entonces creo que nos veremos en algún robo o con algún extraterrestre —dijo Kakarotto.

Comenzó a poner dos dedos en la frente ubicando el Ki de Oráculo para teletransportarse.

—Espera Kakarotto, no crees que el mundo necesita saber quién eres —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto no bajo los dedos, pero luego algo se le ocurrió, pero tenía que ser disimulado.

—Estoy de acuerdo, estoy dispuesto a revelar más si conocen algún reportero, pero les agradecería que fuera nuevo, me gustaría que me dejara hablar y no me acosara con tantas preguntas sin sentido, además que le ayudaría a despegar su carrera de la joven o el joven —dijo Kakarotto esperando que tomaran el anzuelo.

Supergirl estaba perdida, pero Superman ya sabía quién debería ir a la entrevista con Kakarotto.

—Creo que tengo a alguien en mente, pero ¿Como te contactamos? —dijo Superman.

Goku estaba preparado para esto, Bárbara y él ya lo habían planeado, sacó un botón como el que Zen-chan le dio de su pantalón y se lo lanzó a Supergirl que lo atrapo.

—Ese botón me envía una señal, cuando tengan todo listo presionelo y yo iré, ya sea para la entrevista o necesiten ayuda, sé que respetan mi decisión con la DEO; así que apareceré —dijo Kakarotto dándoles una sonrisa.

—Hasta la próxima, Supergirl y Superman —dijo Kakarotto desapareciendo y dejándolos asombrados.

—¿Que? ¿A donde fue voló? —dijo Supergirl mirando a todas partes.

—No, se teletransporto —dijo Superman.

Ese poder era genial y no lo tenían.

—De verdad puede hacerlo, eso es increíble —dijo Supergirl mirando el botón.

—No salió tan mal, sabemos que no es una amenaza y tienes tu primera entrevista —dijo Superman.

—Si, no es una amenaza ¿Co-como que tengo una entrevista? ¿Quieres que yo lo entreviste? y ¿Si lo arruino? —dijo Supergirl preocupada.

—Kara, él quiere a un reportero novato; además, piensa que tu primera nota seria del nuevo superhéroe de National City —dijo Superman sonriéndole.

Kara lo pensó; es verdad, técnicamente le habían dado una noticia bomba, ella debe aprovecharla.

—Lo haré —dijo Supergirl con seguridad.

Ella le haría una gran entrevista a Kakarotto.

—Bien vamos, debemos informar a la DEO que Kakarotto no quiere nada con ellos —dijo Superman, un poco sonriente de imaginar la cara de J'onn cuando se lo diga.

Supergirl asintió.

Ella no estaba segura de querer ver la cara de J'onn cuando se lo digan.

Ambos salieron volando.

DEO.

—De prisa —dijo Alex.

Ella y cinco agentes más se dirigían a recuperar al Kriglor inconsciente; ellos sabían que Kakarotto ya lo había vencido sin problemas, Clark y Kara lo habían seguido; pero, de repente habían perdido su rastro, como si alguien los bloqueara

«¿Quién podría hacer eso?» Pensó Alex, hasta que vio entrar a Kara y Clark por la puerta.

—Supergirl, nos dirigimos a recoger al Kriglor, vimos que se fueron con Kakarotto y luego perdimos tu señal —dijo Alex.

—Oh, ya lo llevamos a contención —dijo Superman.

Él miró a Kara, que lo miraba y pensaba lo mismo.

Oráculo, la que ayudaba a Kakarotto; los había bloqueado, por eso Kakarotto no quería ayuda de la DEO, él tenía alguien que podía bloquear a una agencia del gobierno ayudándolo.

—Retírense —dijo Alex a los agentes.

—Lo siento, el equipo Kriptón estaba investigando y divirtiéndose —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa.

—La próxima vez; deberás seguir el protocolo y avisar que el objetivo ya no es una amenaza, tu primo y Kakarotto tal vez no trabajen para la DEO, pero tu si —dijo J'onn enojado.

—Lo siento, nosotros solo estábamos —dijo Supergirl.

—Si, divirtiéndose y conociendo gente —dijo J'onn.

Alex habló para evitar que esto empeore.

—¿Y qué pasó, pudieron hablar con Kakarotto? ¿Que les dijo? ¿Porque se bloqueó tu ubicación Kara? —dijo Alex con la mirada enojada de J'onn ¿Quien tenía la tecnología y la habilidad para bloquear a la DEO?

—Si pudimos —dijo Kara.

No sabiendo cómo comenzar, por suerte o desgracia, Superman si.

—Él dijo que no viene a dañar a nadie, solo a ayudar; él era algún tipo de héroe en su tierra, dijo que trabajaría con nosotros si lo necesitábamos —dijo Superman.

Eso tranquilizó un poco a Alex, si no era malvado y quería ayudar, él podría trabajar para la DEO como Kara, y con lo que habían visto hasta ahora, él era rápido como Kara, volaba como Kara y tenía súper fuerza como Kara. Con tres golpes sacó al Kriglor de combate; además, por su modo de pelear, vio que estaba entrenado, aunque no pudo reconocer su modo de pelea, si hiciera equipo con Kara serian invencibles.

—Perfecto, la próxima vez tráiganlo, podríamos hacerlo un agente si quiere ayudar —dijo J'onn, tal vez no necesite encontrar su debilidad y lo podría controlar estando cerca.

—Ehh, bueno, sobre eso, veras —dijo Supergirl.

Pero Superman la interrumpió otra vez.

—No lo entendiste J'onn, él dijo que trabajaría con nosotros —dijo Superman apuntando a él y Kara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo J'onn.

—Bueno, él no está interesado en trabajar con la DEO —dijo Kara en tono bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿No le dijeron que la DEO puede ayudarlo a ser un héroe como a ti, Kara? —dijo Alex.

—Él ya tiene a alguien que lo ayuda; de hecho, se hace llamar Oráculo y fue quien los bloqueo —dijo Superman.

Ellos quedaron impactados, Kakarotto no solo era poderoso por el mismo, también tenía un aliado llamado Oráculo; que tenía la capacidad de hackear su sistema y desconectarlos, un equipo peligroso.

—¿Y cómo planea ayudarlos el Sr. Kakarotto? Si no trabaja para nosotros, como se comunicaran con él —dijo J'onn.

Kara saco el botón que le dio.

—Con esto —dijo Supergirl—dijo que si lo necesitamos, lo apretara y él aparecería, él está dispuesto a contar su historia, pero quiere a un reportero novato, así que lo haré yo.

—Bien, llámalo; tal vez podamos convencerlo de que él y Oráculo se unan a la DEO en vez de hacer esto por su cuenta, piénsalo Kara podrían ser imparables —dijo Alex

Kara lo sabía, Kakarotto no era kriptoniano; pero era tan fuerte y rápido como ellos, podrían ser un equipo perfecto, o una Trinidad perfecta mirando a su primo pero...

—No puedo, le prometimos que respetaremos su decisión de no trabajar para la DEO, lo ha hecho bien hasta el momento con Oráculo —dijo Kara.

Superman asintió de acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces se puede considerar un ser ilegal; tratamos de ofrecerle ayuda, ahora si lo vemos debe ser arrestado —dijo J'onn.

Un ser con ese poder sin control es peligroso.

Superman y Supergirl se preparaban para protestar, no era justo que lo hicieran un criminal sólo por no querer trabajar para el gobierno.

Incluso Alex no le parecía justa esta decisión de J'onn, él hubiera hecho a Kara criminal si no hubiera aceptado unirse, ella no estaría dispuesta a cazar a su hermana tanto como no lo haría a Kakarotto.

—Y cómo vas hacerlo J'onn, no tienes nada para detenerlo —dijo Superman encarándose a él.

J'onn iba a responder.

Pero antes que pudieran hacer algo más, la energía eléctrica fallo.

—Fuga de energía del área de retención de nuevo —dijo Winn.

Todos fueron a ver qué pasa, pero tenía que ver con el hombre de la nave.

Con Goku

Kakarotto apareció en un edificio que no conocía, vio a Bárbara en su gran computadora y el resto de su equipo instalado, al igual que su traje de batgirl en su vitrina.

Ella estaba bebiendo su café, o lo era antes que apareciera, el café terminó en su cara; por suerte no estaba caliente.

—Qué demonios Goku, avísame cuando hagas eso —dijo Bárbara limpiándose la cara y los anteojos.

—Lo siento —dijo Goku riendose mientras se quitaba el casco y la voz robótica se iba.

—¿Y como nos fue Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

—Bien según lo que planeaste, pero ya lo sabías ¿No estabas escuchando? —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Ella sonrió para confirmar su teoría.

Luego notó su Bastón en la espalda.

—¿Oye, y ese bastón? No lo había visto —dijo Bárbara curiosa.

Goku lo tomó, lo saco detrás de su espalda y se lo dio.

—Es un regalo de mi abuelo Gohan, es mágico —dijo Goku.

—Mágico ¿Que? ¿Golpea sola a la gente? Pero soy científica, no creo en la magia —dijo Bárbara, a pesar que creyó la historia de las esferas del dragón.

—¡Crece báculo sagrado! —dijo Goku.

El báculo comenzó a crecer ante la mirada atónita de Bárbara.

Antes que el báculo pudiera romper el techo.

—¡Encógete báculo sagrado! —dijo Goku.

El báculo regreso a su tamaño original.

Bárbara se quedó impresionada, pero se lo entregó a Goku otra vez.

—Tú y tus cosas mágicas —dijo Bárbara.

Goku rió.

Colocó el báculo en su lugar, se puso el casco y apretó el botón de su muñeca para que desapareciera.

Luego lo recordó.

—¿Y donde estamos Bárbara? —dijo Goku mirando el lugar.

—Este Goku, es nuestro edificio; esta parte es de Kakarotto y Oráculo, aquí cuidaremos la ciudad —dijo Bárbara mientras se levantaba.

Ella estaba vestida con una blusa morada, unos jeans negros y unos tenis, ella estaba en modo cómoda.

—Pero afuera —dijo Barbara.

Ella camino a una pared, la tocó y se abrió ante un Goku impresionado que la seguía.

—Será "Empresas Dragón: Cultivo y Exportación de Alimentos" ¿Que te parece? —dijo Bárbara mostrándole el logo: era un dragón algo parecido al de su chaqueta; pero rojo, volando encima de un campo lleno de verduras; era interesante y cómico a la vez, a él le gusto.

—Me gusta, pero ¿Como lograste esto tan rápido? —dijo Goku.

Él sabía que era una genio, pero ahora consideraba que podría tener poderes mágicos.

—Ya sabes, con dinero y un poco de influencias de Lena Luthor; que por cierto, insiste en ser socia de esta empresa también, y aun quiere conocer al creador de las cápsulas, nos espera en dos días para la firma de contrato de las cápsulas en L Corp., y también quiere ofrecer su ayuda para la empresa dragón. Ya sabes, contactos y eso; me parece que deberíamos escucharla —dijo Bárbara.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku corrigiendo

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, todo lo que le dijo y la corrige con el nombre solamente.

—Sabes, para ser alguien que no te agradaba los Luthor; ahora son grandes amigas —dijo Goku riendose.

—Que te digo, ella es diferente del loco de su hermano; ella también quiere limpiar su apellido y busca salir del nombre de su familia ¿Pero que dices? ¿Dejarás que te conozca? —dijo Bárbara poniendo ojos de cachorro.

—Bárbara, no me mires así —dijo Goku incómodo a esos ojos.

Ella siguió mirándolo.

—Bien lo haré, pero mejor que quede entre nosotros lo de las cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku resignado.

—Si, ella lo prometió —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

Luego recordó algo que faltaba discutir.

—Esta empresa como la manejaremos, tu serás el dueño también —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, pero eso solo lo sabrán algunas personas; para el resto yo seré tu socio, ese que solo viene a comer, ese que nunca toma decisiones importantes —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Pero esto también es tuyo, mereces ese crédito y el mismo cargo —dijo Bárbara.

—Ya hablamos de esto Bárbara, me gusta mi tranquilidad; además, yo puse el dinero, pero tú pusiste el resto, presidenta Bárbara —dijo Goku riendose.

—Bien, pero recibirás tu parte justa de dueño sin protestar de acuerdo, y serás el vicepresidente —dijo Bárbara.

Goku sonrió y asintió.

—Y hablando de eso, ya podemos ir a ver las tierras —dijo Goku inquieto.

—Si, en tres horas nos esperan; vamos, tengo que ir a CatCo a renunciar de ahí, nos iremos a verlas —dijo Bárbara tomando sus llaves y su bolso.

Llegaron a la puerta donde el Guardia de seguridad les deseo buen día.

Él sabía que eran los dueños de este edificio ahora, pero no recordaba haber visto entrar al Sr. Son.

—¿De dónde salió esto? —dijo Goku.

Mirando un Ferrari 2017 completamente Rojo.

—Es mi nuevo auto, te comprare uno cuando sepas conducir —dijo Bárbara entrando al auto.

—Pero sé conducir, tengo mi licencia —dijo Goku.

—Si, pero conducías autos voladores, no sé cómo conduzcas uno de este mundo —dijo Bárbara.

—Podemos probar con este —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Ni lo sueñes Son, ahora sube tu lindo trasero al auto y vámonos —dijo Bárbara.

—Sabes, estoy extrañando a la Bárbara tímida —dijo Goku subiendo al auto, haciendo un puchero como niño por no poder conducir.

Bárbara rió como niña, solo Goku tenía ese poder y... Jasón, pero ella sacudió la cabeza; el camino a CatCo lo utilizaría para despejarse.

Goku se abrochó el cinturón.

—Agárrate Goku —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Que? ¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? —dijo Goku mientras Bárbara acelera y se perdían ambos en la calle.

CatCo.

Con Kara.

Después de revisar al hombre de la nave y obtener más preguntas que respuestas, y otra pequeña confrontación de Superman y J'onn.

Kara le pidió que sea amable con su primo, y una Alex intentando no sentir celos de que su noche de hermanas sea opacada por Clark.

Kara y Clark se fueron a CatCo a seguir su día.

—Primer día de reportera, es cinco veces más emocionante que comprar útiles escolares, y también lo hice —dijo Kara emocionada y nerviosa, ella iba con una camisa azul y pantalón azul, su cabello en cola de caballo y sus lentes.

—Eso noté —dijo Clark riendo.

—Es una libreta de reportera, para poder tomar notas —dijo Kara apunto de desmayarme de la emoción.

—Soy una reportera ahora —dijo Kara.

—Escucha Kara, lo harás genial —dijo Clark.

—Eso espero, no quisiera decepcionarte, ni a Kakarotto —dijo Kara.

Ella tenía la entrevista que podría abrir su carrera.

Ella no podía arruinarlo, era la presentación de Kakarotto al mundo.

—Kara —dijo Cat.

Ella estaba en la puerta de su oficina.

—Suerte —dijo Clark con una sonrisa.

Ella fue a Cat que se comía a Clark con los ojos y bueno, decía unas cosas interesantes de su mente sobre Clark, ante la mirada de una Kara que trataba de no vomitar ahí.

Después de una... bueno, no tan agradable conversación con su nuevo jefe; Snapper Carr, Kara salió para seguirlo, no sin que se topará con una cara conocida.

Con Goku.

CatCo.

Ellos habían llegado en 12 minutos, aunque Goku juró que fueron cinco minutos por la velocidad.

—Creo que vi mi vida, mi muerte, mi primera resurrección, mi muerte otra vez y mi segunda resurrección —dijo Goku mirando a Bárbara mientras estaban en el ascensor.

—No seas bebe Goku, tu vuelas más rápido —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, pero yo lo controló ¡Wooow! —dijo Goku viendo el interior de CatCo cuando el ascensor se abrió, así se vería su edificio.

—Bueno, bienvenido a CatCo Goku, vamos —dijo Bárbara mientras avanzaba.

Goku la siguió.

Todos notaron que Bárbara Gordon, una de las practicantes, estaba acompañada por un japonés que hizo enrojecer a muchas de la mujeres del edificio, y sentir envidia a muchos hombres.

—Goku, espérame aquí, esta sala es la de descanso de CatCo; voy a buscar mis cosas, paso a presentar mi renuncia con Cat y nos vamos. Come lo que quieras, pero trata de no comértelo todo, de acuerdo —dijo Bárbara sonriendo antes de salir.

Goku tomó cuatro panecillos que estaban en la mesa de comida y un café, a él no le gustaba mucho el café, pero no quería atorarse con sus panes mientras esperaba a Bárbara, sintió el Ki de Kara; pero se imaginó que estaba ocupada, hoy fue su primer día como reportera por lo que se quedó esperando viendo la televisión y comiendo.

Con Kara

—Hola Kara ¿Como estas? y ¿Ese atuendo? —dijo Bárbara sonriéndole.

—Hola Bárbara, estoy bien, este es mi atuendo de reportera y tu, bueno ya lo sé; Goku me lo dijo, lo ayudarás con su negocio de cultivo de verduras —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Si, ya sabes, una pequeña empresa, lo ayudaré con su contabilidad y esas cosas que se le complica, esto es un reto para mí y puedo pasarlo como mis prácticas de la universidad —dijo Bárbara.

Ella no podía decirle que sería; de hecho, una empresa compitiendo desde un principio a nivel nacional y si tienen suerte, mundial, con las influencias de Lena que le había interesado el proyecto, después de que lo comentó en su reunión de las cápsulas, ella también buscaba reparar el daño que su hermano Lex había hecho.

Pero el caso es que ella no podía decirle eso, llevaría a muchas preguntas que llevaría a las cápsulas y eso llevaría al origen de Goku, y aún no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kara.

Ella quería que Goku fuera feliz, aunque fuera con otra chica que parecía ser Kara.

Ella había tenido toda la noche para aceptar que Goku y Kara sentían algo uno por el otro y a pesar que dolía, ella ya se había dicho que se quedaría con Goku aunque fueran amigos, él había traído un rayo de esperanza, tanto como Goku como con Kakarotto.

—Ya veo, eso es lindo de tu parte; Goku es gran hombre, pero los números no es lo suyo —dijo Kara riendo.

—No lo son —dijo Bárbara uniéndose a la risa.

Quién lo diría, si no fuera por Goku nunca se hubieran hecho amigas, no es que se odiaran, ellas se hablaban de vez en cuando, pero nunca pensaron desarrollar una amistad al enamorarse del mismo chico.

—Kara —dijo Bárbara.

—Dime Bárbara —dijo Kara.

—Te deseo lo mejor con Goku, sé que ustedes sienten algo más que amistad, quiero que sepas que no hay rencor; si perdí con alguien, que bueno que fue con una chica como tú, y espero que podamos tener una amistad —dijo Bárbara mirándola, ella tenía que dejar claro que su relación con Goku seria de amistad y laboral.

Kara se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco, a pesar de ser un poco más joven que ella, Bárbara era muy madura.

Ella había aceptado que Goku sentía algo por ella y ella por él, pero aquí estaba ofreciéndole una amistad, ella le sonrió.

Las dos mujeres que habían ganado la confianza de Son Goku, ambas se abrazaron para sellar la futura amistad.

—Gracias Bárbara —dijo Kara feliz.

—De nada Kara —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Pero qué pasa aquí Kara, no te dije que siguieras a... Hola Verónica, hasta que te dejas ver ¿Todo bien? —dijo Cat un poco dudosa.

—Todo genial —respondieron ambas chicas abrazadas.

—Eso es bueno, Kara sigue a tu jefe y recuerda "sumérgete" —dijo Cat.

—Si claro —dijo Kara.

Ella se iba, pero giro a Bárbara.

—¿Dónde está Goku? Bárbara —dijo Kara.

—De hecho está en la sala de espera de aquí, iremos a ver unos terrenos a ver que piensa —dijo Bárbara.

Kara se sonrojo e iba a ir a la sala de espera.

—Kara, puedes ver a tu novio japonés con cuerpo de fisiculturista después, ve a trabajar —dijo Cat.

—Claro, mándale saludos Bárbara, por favor —dijo Kara, salió corriendo a la zona de reporteros.

—Entonces Verónica, escuché algo de unos terrenos con el novio de Kara ¿Trabajarás con él? —dijo Cat.

Cat la analizo a ver como reaccionaba a la palabra novio de Kara pero la vio sonreír, como aceptándolo.

«Esta chica es muy madura para su edad» pensó Cat.

—Si, de hecho por eso vine, quería presentar mi renuncia y agradecerle todo Sra. Grant —dijo Bárbara.

A pesar de ser gruñona, Bárbara tenía que admitirlo, debajo de toda esa dureza había una persona generosa como Bruce, se hacía el duro; pero ayudaba a todos lo que podía.

Cat suspiro.

—Esta oficina cambia Bárbara; tú te vas, ayer Winn se fue, Kara ahora es reportera —dijo Cat.

—¿Ayer se fue Winn? ¡Y me llamo Bárbara! —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, yo sé sus nombres, es solo que los llamaba así para motivarlos; ya sabes, Winn renunció ayer, encontró un trabajo donde crecería o algo así, y ahora tu ¿Que voy hacer sin mis mejores programadores? —dijo Cat.

Bárbara iba a disculparse, pero Cat la interrumpió.

—No te disculpes Bárbara, sé que es para mejor; pero ven pasa a mi oficina, pediré dos cafés y háblame de este proyecto con el pelo de puercoespín, no dejaré a mi mejor programadora irse al menos que sea serio —dijo Cat.

Bárbara rió.

Ambas entraron a la oficina.

Con Goku

Goku había terminado sus panecillos y estaba aburrido viendo su teléfono.

—No entiendo este juego ¿Cual es el chiste de capturar estos Pokémon? además, solo me salen estos murciélagos —dijo Goku aburrido.

«¿Que tanto hace Bárbara?» pensó Goku.

—Goku —dijo una voz extraña.

Goku giró y vió al ex novio de Kara, no recordaba su nombre, esperaba que no estuviera molesto con él por lo de Kara.

—Hola —dijo Goku tratando de recordar su nombre.

—Soy James Olsen, Goku —dijo James sentándose en la mesa enfrente de Goku.

—Oh sí, lo siento James —dijo Goku.

—Vienes a ver a Kara —dijo James.

Él ya estaba tratando de continuar, sabía que Goku no era culpable, lo de él y Kara no hubiera funcionado de todos modos.

—Ehh, no realmente vengo con Bárbara como amigos, es que vamos iniciar un negocio juntos de agricultura. Yo era agricultor de dónde venía y pues, ella va ayudarme —dijo Goku, él no quería que se prestara a malos entendidos.

—Ya veo, es una pena, ayer igual renunció un amigo, Winn; él era programador al igual que Bárbara, los dos eran los mejores; pero creo que es momento que sigan adelante, cuida a Bárbara, es una excelente chica —dijo James.

Él había hablado algunas veces con Bárbara y le parecía agradable, además de inteligente y muy guapa.

Goku asintió.

Si no fuera por Bárbara, nunca podría haber aceptado convertirse en Kakarotto, ni esta empresa estaría tan adelantada.

—Y también a Kara —dijo James un poco triste.

Goku no hablo, dejo que continúe.

—Goku, sé que te gusta y a ella le gustas tú, pude verlo en sus ojos, valorala y cuídala. Yo tardé demasiado en darme cuenta y lo arruine, gracias por escucharme Goku —dijo James levantándose para irse.

—James no te preocupes, la cuidare y sé que encontrarás a alguien algún día, también espero que podamos ser amigos —dijo Goku extendiendo la mano a él.

James miró su mano y la estrechó, este hombre no dejaba de sorpréndelo.

«Creo que veo por qué Kara se enamoró de él» pensó James.

—Gracias Goku —dijo James.

—Hola ¿Interrumpo? —dijo Bárbara entrando a la sala de descanso con una caja llena de sus cosas.

—No Bárbara, ya terminamos, mucha suerte en tu nuevo trabajo, sin ti y Winn no será lo mismo —dijo James.

—Gracias james, yo también los extrañare —dijo Bárbara dándole una sonrisa.

James le sonrió, tocó su hombro y salió.

—¿Y que hablaban? —dijo Bárbara curiosa.

—Nada, cerrando malos entendidos creo —dijo Goku tomando la caja con una mano.

—Gracias —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—¿Y como te fue? —dijo Goku.

—Bien ya sabes, cerrando malos entendidos igual —dijo Bárbara.

Cat no era tan mala como pensó, ella le felicito por sumergirse; Bárbara no entendió bien, pero a Cat le pareció genial todo su plan de trabajo para esta nueva empresa y tal vez cuando vuelva podrían, hacer algún negocio juntas.

Ahí Cat le dijo que se iría también a descubrirse, ella aún no se lo comunicaba nadie, pero a la que más le costaba decirle era a Kara, la extrañaría; pero se alegraba que hubiera encontrado el amor y una amiga.

—Kara te mando saludos —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Goku asintió, feliz de escuchar de ella.

—Todavía quedan dos horas antes de la cita para ver los terrenos, vamos a comer Goku, yo pago con mi cheque de liquidación, me siento condescendiente —dijo Bárbara agitando el cheque y caminando a los ascensores.

—¿Puedo conducir? —dijo Goku siguiéndola con la caja en la mano.

—No presiones Goku —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Ambos rieron mientras el ascensor se cerraba.

Y otro capítulo más estoy cambiando unas cosas del capítulo original la empresa sigue adelante tengo la intención de hacer un arco propio inventado por mí y todo esto es necesario, pero no se si sera hasta el final de la temporada de la serie o antes.

Espero que le sigan dando una oportunidad a la historia gracias a todos lo que leen y a los que me han dado consejos para mejorar tratare de hacerlo para mejor hasta la próxima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y otro capítulo más estoy cambiando unas cosas del capítulo original la empresa sigue adelante tengo la intención de hacer un arco propio inventado por mí y todo esto es necesario pero no se si sera hasta el final de la temporada de la serie o antes  
> Espero que le sigan dando una oportunidad a la historia gracias a todos lo que leen y a los que me han dado consejos para mejorar tratare de hacerlo para mejor hasta la próxima


	15. semillas del ermitaño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar al universo 7 goku se da cuentas de la consecuencia de sus decisiones y le pide a los zeno sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11 los zenos sama deciden no destruir a goku si no le dan una 2 oportunidad de vida enviandolo a otro universo donde heroes han aparecido una rubia kryptoniana le enseñara a goku a volver ser un heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota: Gracias a Lozato por la corrección de este capítulo

Capítulo 15: Semillas del ermitaño.

Con Goku y Bárbara.

Terrenos al sur de National City.

Bárbara observaba a Goku, ella no sabía nada de cómo saber si la tierra era buena para sembrar, esa era el área de Goku, habían llegado hace cuatro horas después de comer.

El encargado de las tierras los habían dejado pasar después de comprobar que tenían cita y Goku se había puesto analizar cada hectárea para asegurarse que todas serían fértiles para trabajar, era raro ver este lado de Goku, estaba concentrado aunque ya estaba anocheciendo.

Eran 38 hectáreas, Goku las examinó una por una, tomó un puño de tierra, la sintió entre sus dedos e incluso la olió.

—Y qué opinas Goku —dijo Bárbara mirándolo soltar el puño de tierra de la última hectárea.

—Está bien, las 38 hectáreas son buenas y fértiles, podemos trabajar con ellas —dijo Goku riendo, imaginándose la cara de Milk si lo viera ahora.

—Perfecto, llamaré al dueño y le diré que las compramos —dijo Bárbara sacando su celular y alejándose para hablar con el dueño de las tierras.

Goku asintió.

Él miró las tierras vacías imaginándolas ya con su primera cosecha, había quedado con Bárbara de contratar gente para ayudar, por ahora serían pocas que se encargan de regarlas para asegurarse que la tierra no deje de estar húmeda, si esto sucede se marchitará; igual para fertilizar, sería un largo camino; pero cuando la cosecha llegue contratarían más gente.

Goku estaría supervisando y encargándose de la mayoría de las cosas, pero como Kakarotto tenía que tener tiempo para salir y no pero preocuparse que sus verduras mueran de deshidratación.

—Ya está Goku, he llegado a un acuerdo con el ex-dueño, mañana firmamos el contrato de traspaso y podemos comenzar a cultivar, necesito que me digas que plantaras, cuanto estiércol y abono necesitarás, que herramientas y cuántas personas contrataremos primero —Bárbara había entrado en su modo jefa.

—Pues plantare de todo; rábanos, tomates, lechugas, zanahorias, remolachas, cebollas, nabos, calabazas; tal vez piñas, podemos distribuirlos en las 37 hectáreas, el estiércol lo uso como fertilizante, pide dos camiones de estiércol y de Abono por hectárea al día.

—Necesitamos tres tractores para preparar la tierra y mucha agua pide 10 pipas de agua por día puedo hacerlo todo más rápido si lo hago a mi velocidad solo contrata 30 personas 15 estarán en el día para preparar la tierra para plantar y regar los cultivos y en caso que tenga que salir como Kakarotto o algo así y las otras 15 pueden quedarse en la noche a cuidar —término Goku.

Bárbara se había quedado de piedra Goku había sacado su material de trabajo y distribuido su gente solo con mirar el terreno si tenía dudas de que esto funcione ahora se habían ido.

—Goku, como supiste eso con solo ver las hectáreas —dijo Bárbara.

—Bueno mi ex-esposa era muy estricta me hizo ver videos de como cosechar ella me hacía un examen cuando terminaban sino lo pasaba no me daba de cenar ni me dejaba entrenar —dijo Goku hasta que oyó un risa que venía de Bárbara.

—Ay Goku, hubiera pagado por ver eso —dijo Bárbara aun riendo.

Goku solo hizo un puchero que hizo reír más a Bárbara, hasta que noto algo Goku dijo 37 hectáreas se suponen que son 38 hectáreas.

—¿Qué pasa con la hectárea restante Goku? —preguntó Bárbara.

—Oh, esa es para plantear esto —dijo Goku sacando una semilla verde de una bolsa de su pantalón.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Bárbara tomando la semilla verde y mirándolo.

—Esos son semillas del ermitaño, son de mi mundo —dijo Goku.

—¿Y qué hacen? —dijo Bárbara preparada para algo difícil de creer, pero con Goku todo era posible.

—Curan heridas, mortales y sirven como alimento para 10 días —Dijo Goku.

«Y ahí está» pensó Bárbara sonriendo.

Sabía que sería algo increíble, igual que todo lo que tiene que ver Goku.

—Entonces hay que tener cuidado con esas semillas Goku, sería mejor que solo tu tengas acceso a ellas —dijo Bárbara— si algo así cayera en manos equivocadas, sería peligroso.

—Si eso estaba pensando, aunque no sé cómo funcionará en la gente de este universo —dijo Goku.

Él también sabía que era peligroso dejar que cualquiera obtenga las semillas, más porque no sabía cómo su cuerpo reaccionaria.

—Es mejor no averiguarlo aun, bueno, con el trato de la tierras resuelto, ya está todo hecho Goku, mañana haré el pedido de lo que me pediste para qué que puedas empezar ¿Cuanto calculas que tardará en dar frutos todo? —preguntó Bárbara mientras regresaban a su auto.

—Yo creo que como un un mes o dos estando pendientes, algunas ya nacerían; otras tardarían un poco más —dijo Goku mientras subía al auto.

—Eso estará bien, nos dará tiempo para conseguir clientes, esos contactos que ofreció Lena servirán —dijo Bárbara subiendo al auto también.

—Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento, tienes planes con Kara hoy —dijo Bárbara dándole una sonrisa.

—No, hoy no, ella tienes su noche de hermanas, ya sabes; comen pizza, ven películas, quedamos de cenar mañana —dijo Goku.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a cenar y podemos repasar lo que dirás cuando ella te entreviste —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se sorprendió, como sabía que ella lo entrevistaría.

Bárbara leyó sus pensamientos.

—Al principio, de verdad creí que querías ayudar a un periodista novato, pero recordé que Kara ahora era reportera y ya el resto encajo solo, eso es lindo Goku, quieres ayudarla —dijo Bárbara riendo.

Goku se preocupó que podría haber revelado la identidad de Kara, él sabía que Bárbara no diría nada; pero se sentiría mal, él no debió contarlo.

—De seguro, Kara te dijo que es amiga de Supergirl por Cat, verdad —dijo Bárbara.

Goku suspiro de alivio internamente, parece que Bárbara no lo había notado.

—Si, eres una gran detective Bárbara —dijo Goku.

Ambos sonrieron y fueron a cenar.

Con Kara.

Departamento de Kara noche.

—¿Y a Clark le gusta blanco o rojo? —preguntó Alex mostrando dos botellas de vino.

—No, nada para él —dijo Kara.

—El alcohol no lo afecta, pero no quiere beber y volar, es un gran ñoño —término Kara.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—Debe ser él —dijo Kara.

—O es tu nuevo novio japonés —dice Alex sonriéndole.

—No creo, quedamos de salir man… Como sabes de Goku, yo no te conté nada —dijo Kara.

—Oh ya sabes, tal vez lo escuche en la DEO, cuando Clark y tu hablaban de él —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Eso es espiar, más tarde tendremos una conversación sobre la privacidad —le dice Kara abriendo la puerta.

Alex solo rió.

Kara abrió la puerta para revelar a Clark Kent.

—Justo a tiempo —dice Kara.

—Hola Clark —saludo Alex.

—Hola Alex, nos darías a Kara y a mí un minuto —dijo Clark.

—Claro —contestó Alex yendo a la habitación.

—Escucha, necesitamos hablar —dijo Clark mirando a Kara.

—Lo sé —dijo Kara imaginando que quería decirle.

—Tu volverás a Metrópolis —dijo Kara triste.

—Ya es hora —dijo Clark poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Kara.

—Comprendo, es solo que pensé que te quedarías unos días más por aquí —dijo Kara.

—Y eso me encantaría —dijo Clark.

—Pero tengo que volver con Lois y al periódico; además, Metrópolis necesita a su héroe y puede que tú ya tengas un compañero en Kakarotto —dijo Clark.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Kara triste.

Clark era su única familia de Krypton, le dolía que se fuera tan pronto, pero él tenía una vida ahí, además de su obligación como Superman, así como ella como Supergirl, pero podría ser que no tendría que proteger National City sola.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la televisión, era el noticiero.

—Un suicida está en el puente nacional, se cerrará por el momento —se oye de la conductora de televisión.

—¿Una última aventura? —pregunta Kara con una sonrisa.

Clark rio y asintió.

Puente de National City.

Superman y Supergirl había llegado al puente y descendieron.

Vieron a la policía y al suicida en la orilla del puente, ellos caminaron al hombre.

—Señor, usted no quiere hacerlo —le dice Supergirl, tratando de razonar con el hombre.

El suicida se gira para revelar a John Corben, ahora Metallo que solo los miro.

—Corben —dijo Supergirl.

Corben no dijo nada, pero si abrió una abertura en su pecho revelando una pieza de kriptonita y lanzando un rayo a Superman derribandolo.

—No, Metallo —dijo Corben, ahora Metallo.

Bajo del puente y volvió a lanzar un rayo a Superman.

Supergirl se interpuso y lanzó un puñetazo que no afectó a Metallo, intentó lanzar otro golpe, esta vez Metallo lo detuvo y la golpeó, derribándola.

Metallo camino a Superman aún en el suelo, le dio dos puñetazos en la cara y luego lo levantó para ahorcarlo.

Supergirl se reincorporo y lanzó su visión de calor a Metallo, él la detuvo con su mano que se derritió, revelando que su esqueleto es de metal ahora, y luego soltó otro rayo de kryptonita de su pecho a ella.

Supergirl lo esquivo y uso un auto como escudo, empujándolo mientras Metallo seguía disparando rayos de kriptonita a ella.

Supergirl empujo el auto a Metallo, él lo detuvo, Supergirl quiso hacer un ataque frontal, pero Metallo la conectó con la kriptonita enviándola contra el muro del Puente presionando un botón que tenía escondido, Superman seguía aún luchando con la radiación en el suelo.

—Me dispararon por la espalda, tú verás tú muerte de frente —dijo Metallo preparándose para atacar, Supergirl estaba débil por el rayo de kriptonita y no podía moverse.

Metallo soltó el rayo hacia Supergirl que cerró los ojos.

Solo para ser detenido por una energía azul, que evaporó su rayo de kryptonita sin esfuerzo enviándolo a volar lejos del lugar, hasta que despareció de la vista.

Supergirl abrió un ojo.

—Tu —dijo Supergirl apenas consciente.

Con Goku cinco minutos antes.

Goku y Bárbara estaban cenando en el departamento de Bárbara y repasando la entrevista que seguramente, Kara le haría a Kakarotto.

Hasta que el reloj de Goku sonó, él miró y vio que era señal del botón de Kara, él miró a Bárbara.

—Ve Kakarotto rápido, es muy tarde para una entrevista, debe ser una emergencia —dijo Bárbara abriendo su laptop para monitorearlo, no le daría tiempo de regresar a la oficina.

Goku asintió.

Apretó el botón de su reloj, haciendo surgir el traje y era Kakarotto, puso los dedos en la frente y sintió el Ki de Kara y Clark; estaban muy débiles, él se teletransporto.

Apareció al frente de Kara, justo cuando un sujeto disparó un rayo verde a ella.

Goku soltó un ataque de Ki cortando el rayo de ese tipo, enviándolo a volar hasta que se perdió de la vista.

—Tu —dijo Supergirl apenas consciente.

—Kakarotto —dijo Superman aún en el suelo.

—¿Están bien? —dijo Kakarotto con su voz gruesa robótica, yendo a Supergirl y mirando a Superman.

—Ese rayo me dio directo, necesitaré unas horas para recuperarme —dijo Supergirl apenas susurrando.

—Kakarotto, me oyes —dijo Oráculo del comunicador.

—Te escucho Oráculo —dijo Kakarotto.

—Fueron golpeados por kriptonita, esa es su debilidad, es como veneno para ellos —dijo Oráculo, ella lo sabía por Bruce que tenía guardado una cantidad considerable de kriptonita, según por si la llegaran a necesitar.

Kakarotto pensó en cómo ayudarlos, luego se le ocurrió.

—Oráculo, ¿Crees que las semillas del ermitaño los ayuden? —dijo Kakarotto.

Él no sabía qué efectos tendría sobre seres de este universo; pero, tal vez a ellos por ser kryptonianos los ayude.

—No lo sé Kakaroto, pero no perdernos nada con probar, hazlo —dijo Oráculo.

Kakarotto abrió una bolsa de su chaqueta, sacando la bolsa con 10 semillas, no había gastado ninguna, sacó dos.

—Comé esto, Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto, dándoselo en la boca.

Supergirl lo miró, no sabía que le daría a comer, pero algo le dijo que confiara en él, no tenía razones para no hacerlo, abrió la boca apenas y comió lo que parecía un fríjol verde, al instante sintió como recuperaba las fuerzas, ella se levantó y vio a Kakarotto, no sabía que le había dado; pero la curó tan rápido como el sol, antes que pudiera preguntar, Kakarotto fue a Superman.

—Superman, come esto —dijo Kakarotto dándole la semilla.

Superman lo tomó y lo comió, él había visto a Kara recuperarse en seguida después de comerlo, él se recuperó en instantes y se puso de pie.

Supergirl recuperó la voz.

—Gracias Kakarotto, nos salvaste —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

—Si, gracias Kakarotto, dos minutos más y nos hubiera matado —dijo Superman agradecido.

Goku suspiro de alivio a verlos bien, pero tenía que regresar a su papel de Kakarotto.

—No se preocupen, recibí la señal del botón que te di Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto.

—Oh, creo que lo apreté cuando choqué con el muro —dijo Supergirl agradecida de que haya pasado.

—¿Que nos diste Kakarotto? Normalmente ninguna medicina nos cura por nuestra fisonomía kriptoniana —dijo Superman.

—Es una medicina de mi mundo, creo que fue por eso que los curó —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Pero quién era ese sujeto? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Su nombre era John Corben, era un asesino que fue contratado para matar a Lena Luthor, lo detuvimos y él recibió un disparo, pero algo le pasó ahora se llama Metallo —dijo Supergirl.

—A mí me interesa más saber de dónde sacó la kriptonita —dijo Superman enojado.

—Tenemos que volver a la DEO, gracias Kakarotto, te debo una —dijo Superman despegando, él tenía que hablar con J'onn.

—Creo que no tiene caso que insista en que nos acompañes, verdad —dijo Supergirl mirando a Kakarotto.

—Lo siento —dijo Kakarotto.

—Pero si me necesitan para vencer a ese Metallo, toca el botón y estaré ahí —dijo Kakarotto.

—Lo haré, gracias Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl, que se preparaba para volar.

—Espera —dijo Kakarotto.

Le arrojó dos semillas, ella las atrapo, eran como las que les había dado para curarse.

—Es para emergencias, confió en que no dejarás que caigan en manos equivocadas, no sé qué reacción tendría en otros seres de este universo —le dijo Kakarotto dándole una sonrisa, ella asintió y se fue volando.

Kakarotto la vio irse, puso dos dedos en su frente y se teletransporto con Oráculo otra vez.

DEO.

—Kara —dijo Alex corriendo preocupada.

—Estoy bien, Kakarotto nos salvó —dijo Supergirl.

Superman miro enojado a J'onn.

—Me dijiste que sola la DEO tenía kriptonita, quieres explicarme qué sucedió —dijo Superman.

J'onn no respondió, mirando el suelo.

—Un ciborg lleno de kriptonita casi asesina a Kara y a mí, si Kakarotto no llega a tiempo —Dijo Superman.

—Di algo J'onn —dijo Superman gritando.

—Un cargamento desapareció hace cuatro meses, hicimos todo por encontrarlo —dijo J'onn.

—Cuatro meses —dijo Supergirl sorprendida.

—Desaparecido —dijo Superman.

—Robado —dice Alex.

J'onn baja la vista otra vez.

—Creímos que fue internó, pero lo de transportación no lo hicieron —dijo Alex.

—Tienes un espía —dijo Superman mirándolo nuevamente.

—No lo sabemos —respondió J'onn.

—Si la hubieras destruido cuando te dije —dijo Superman.

—Hubiéramos estado desprotegidos cuando Non y Astra trajeron Myriad, olvidas que fue una fuerza que ni el hombre de acero pudo derrotar —dijo J'onn.

Él se iba, pero fue detenido por Superman.

—Superman y el Detective Marciano se enfrentarán, eso es terrible y es increíble —dijo Winn emocionado.

—Arriesgamos nuestras vidas protegiendo la vida en la tierra, si de verdad te importara Kara —grita Superman enojado.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —dijo J'onn enojado igual.

—¿¡O qué!? —gritó Superman.

Fueron interrumpidos por un video de Cadmus a nivel mundial en la televisión.

—Habitantes de National City, la tierra nos ha sido arrebatada, el enemigo llegó disfrazado de héroe —Y comienzan imágenes de Supergirl y Superman, chocando con edificios y sus peleas.

—Dice que vienen en paz, para protegernos de amenazas —ahora pasan una fotografía de Kakarotto.

—Pero cuánto tiempo pasará antes que estos dioses decidan gobernarnos en lugar de servirnos, somos el antídoto a su veneno, somos los científicos que demostraran de que son capaces los humanos, los que se unan a los invasores no serán perdonados, no podrán detenernos, estamos por todos lados, somos Cadmus —y termina el video.

—Cadmus —dijo Superman.

—Anunciando su existencia —dijo Winn.

—Declarando una guerra —dijo J'onn.

—Quieren asesinarnos a todos —dijo Supergirl.

—Cadmus tienen a mi padre, si convirtieron a John Corben en Metallo, qué habrán hecho con él —dijo Alex.

—Lo encontraremos —dijo Kara abrazándola.

—Y los detendremos —dijo Superman.

—¿Como? —pregunto Winn.

—Metallo ya no es humano, Cadmus hizo de metal su esqueleto, rastros quedaron en mi cuando me golpeo, lo analizaré en la fortaleza de la Soledad —dijo Superman.

—Agente Winn, saque la tecnología anti-kryptonita de Non y Astra, úsala para hacerle mejoras para nuestros amigos —dijo J'onn.

—Le haré a Superman un traje nuevo —dijo Winn alucinado.

—Sin presiones —dijo Superman.

—Esperen, Kakarotto también salió en ese vídeo; lo han hecho un objetivo ¿No deberíamos avisarle? —dijo Kara.

—Él ya debe saberlo, el video fue transmitido en todo el mundo —dijo Alex.

—Además, él es nuestra carta secreta Kara; si el plan falla, él puede ser el único en derribar a Metallo —dijo Superman.

—Mientras menos sepa Cadmus de él, mejor —dijo J'onn.

—Cuando esto acabe, debo saber que fue ese extraño rayo que disparó de su mano.

Kara asintió.

Ella mantendría el botón cerca por si acaso.

Con Goku.

Goku y Bárbara habían visto el video de Cadmus igual que todo mundo, él había regresado a él departamento de Bárbara, es bueno que su compañera haya salido esta noche.

Goku ya se había quitado el traje de Kakarotto.

—Cadmus —dijo Goku después de ver su fotografía como Kakarotto, y la de Supergirl y Superman.

—Una organización caza alienígenas y parece que van por todos Goku, incluso tú —dijo Bárbara pensativa.

—¿Que deberíamos hacer Bárbara? —pregunto Goku.

—Por ahora, esperar a que ese Metallo aparezca, Superman y Supergirl son débiles contra la kriptonita, solo tú puedes vencerlo sin problema —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, él tendría que estar pendiente del Ki de Kara y Clark, ese tipo Metallo no poseía Ki, lo cual lo hacía imposible ubicarlo y detenerlo hasta que atacara.

—Por ahora ve a descansar Goku, esta noche ya no harán otro movimiento, investigaré lo que pueda de Cadmus, te avisare mañana —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió— buenas noches Bárbara.

—Buenas noches Goku —dijo Bárbara comenzando a trabajar en su computadora.

Después de 10 minutos de volar, Goku llego a su edificio y descendió silenciosamente en un callejón, camino al ascensor, cruzó el piso de Kara, considero en ver cómo estaba, pero eso llevaría a preguntas, él solo sintió su Ki y vio que estaba estable, él no permitiría que Cadmus ni Metallo la lastimara.

Goku entro a su departamento, se cambió y se metió en la cama para descansar.

Día siguiente.

Base de Cadmus.

—Esto fue un total fracaso, no debimos dejarlo salir —dijo unos de los doctores.

Metallo estaba recostado, siendo curado del ataque de Kakarotto que se llevó media cara y la mano derretida por Supergirl.

—Eso crees, yo estoy complacida, le infligió heridas a Superman y Supergirl, tienes idea de lo difícil que es eso —dijo la doctora.

—Pero los de Kriptón siguen con vida, Kakarotto los salvó y fuimos por Metallo hasta la otra ciudad después de su ataque, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que se unan —dijo el doctor.

—En eso tienes razón, subestime a Kakarotto —dice la doctora.

Él no era kryptoniano, ahora lo sabía; pero no sabía que fue ese extraño ataque azul que lanzó de su mano.

—Denme otra oportunidad, acabaré con los tres —dijo Metallo.

—Ya las tendrás John, lo prometo —dijo la doctora.

—Pasaremos a la fase dos —dijo la doctora.

—¿La fase dos? No tenemos un candidato adecuado —dijo el doctor.

—De hecho, tengo al candidato perfecto —dijo la doctora mientras toman al doctor y se lo llevaban, él trataba de liberarse.

—Listo para hacer tu parte y salvar al mundo —dijo la doctora.

—No sabrán quien los atacó —termina la doctora con una sonrisa siniestra.

Con Kara.

Mientras Superman y J'onn tenían una conversación, y averiguaban que Metallo estaba hecho de prometió, el metal más duro conocido por el hombre.

Kara no tenía la mejor mañana, había perdido su puesto como reportera; por qué según su jefe, no sabía nada, después se entera que Cat se va del CatCo, quién sabe cuánto tiempo y para colmo, fue a ver a Goku a su departamento para ir a comer para sentirse mejor, y la Sra. Cameron le informó que salió muy temprano, ella sabía que fue con Bárbara, ellos trabajaban juntos o algo así.

Ella sabía que Bárbara se había rendido con Goku; pero con la convivencia diaria, se preguntaba si Goku no terminaría enamorado de Bárbara, en definitiva, esta era su peor mañana y aún no acababa.

Alex había llegado para visitarla, ella le contó su día y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de plantear mudarse a Metrópolis con Clark, ya que Kakarotto había aparecido para proteger National City y el mundo estalló.

Alex explotó y le echó en cara todo lo que sacrificó, que perdió a su padre y que Clark la abandonó con ellos, si, no era su mejor día en definitiva.

Por su suerte, Clark interrumpió llamándola por celular, Informando del material que fue hecho Metallo, que lo habían encontrado y que tenían que ir por él sin sus trajes anti-kryptonita, que Winn no había terminado.

—Voy para allá —dijo Kara.

—Hablaremos de esto luego —le dijo Kara mirando a Alex y se fue.

Carretera desconocida.

Metallo estaba trepando algo a una camioneta, cuando ellos llegaron y lograron tomarlo por sorpresa, enviándolo al suelo.

—Se terminó Metallo —dijo Supergirl.

—Me alegra sacrificarme por la causa; pero no se terminó, están equivocados —dijo Metallo mientras se levantaba, los miró y notó que solo eran dos, «Se supone que vendrían los tres, eso dijo la doctora» pensó Metallo.

—Si te mueves, te incineramos —le dijo Superman activando su visión de calor con Supergirl.

«Maldición, tendré que jugármela» pensó Metallo.

—Adelante, pero seguirás aquí conmigo y si estás conmigo, no estás en Metrópolis con él —dijo Metallo.

Superman y Supergirl apagaron su visión.

—Es una trampa, debemos ir a Metrópolis —dijo Superman.

Salió volando a su ciudad.

—Deberías seguirlo o te quemaré viva, no está tu Caballero negro que te salve esta vez —dijo Metallo, haciendo brillar la kriptonita de su pecho.

—Volveré, créeme —dijo Supergirl dándole una mirada seria.

Y se fue volando detrás de Superman.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Metallo.

Metrópolis.

El que alguna vez fue el científico de Cadmus, ahora era un Metallo 2.0, él caminaba por las calles de Metrópolis, ¿Su misión?, Hacer caos para separar a Superman y Supergirl, cada quien en su ciudad y acabarlos más fácilmente.

Él hizo brillar la roca de kriptonita, listo para comenzar el caos.

La gente lo vio y comenzaba a huir, rezar por Superman.

—Llegas tarde, estaba pensado que no aparecerías —dijo una voz gruesa y robótica.

El Metallo 2.0 se giró para ver a Kakarotto a un metro de él, apoyado con las manos cruzadas en un monumento de Superman.

Con Goku minutos antes.

Goku se había levantado temprano y alistando sus cosas, hoy iría a entrenar temprano con la amenaza de Cadmus a Supergirl, Superman y a él; quería estar al pendiente de Kara, él sabía que era fuerte; pero la kriptonita era veneno para ella y podía matarla.

«Yo no lo permitiré» pensó mientras salía de su apartamento y se encontró con la Sra. Cameron en el ascensor, que también bajaba por su correo.

—Buenos días Sra. Cameron —saludo Goku.

—Buenos días Goku, comienzas temprano el día —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

—Si, en mi ciudad en... Japón, me gustaba levantarme temprano a entrenar —dijo Goku.

—Eso es bueno, un cuerpo sano siempre ayuda —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

Este joven cada vez la impresionaba más, no bebía, no fumaba, tenía la disciplina de un guerrero.

—Buenos, nos veremos en la noche Sra. Cameron, que tenga buen día —dijo Goku yendo a la puerta.

—Tu igual Goku, ten buen día —dijo la Sra. Cameron, dándole un adiós con la mano.

Edificio de empresas Dragón.

Goku había llegado a empresas dragón, saludo al guardia y camino al ascensor, llegó a la oficina y entró.

Tocó el punto de la pared, que la abrió y entró.

Saludo a Bárbara, que ya estaba ahí con un café y sentada en la computadora.

—Buenos días Bárbara, alguna novedad de Cadmus o Metallo —dijo Goku, cerrando la pared secreta de la oficina de nuevo.

—Buenos días Goku, no, aún no hay rastro de Metallo, pero encontré informes de Cadmus —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se acercó a la súper computadora de Bárbara.

—El Proyecto Cadmus, era una instalación gubernamental de ingeniería genética. Superman estaba en contra de usar el lugar, por lo que no trabajaría con el gobierno.

—Sin embargo, para el 2016 Cadmus se había convertido en una organización renegada y ya no tenía vínculos formales con el gobierno —terminó Bárbara.

—Eso es interesante, una organización renegada que estudia y tortura alienígenas, este mundo tiene su parte oscura —dijo Goku.

—Y no adivinaras quien es su líder —dijo Bárbara seria.

—Ya lo sabes Bárbara, eres una genio, te lo he dicho —dijo Goku asombrado.

En una noche Bárbara había descubierto a la líder de Cadmus.

—Si, pero no me canso de oírlo —le dice Bárbara con una sonrisa mientras colocaba el nombre de la líder y su fotografía en la computadora.

—Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba —dijo Goku asombrado.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Bárbara tomando un sorbo de su cafe.

—Que deberíamos hacer; si sabes su ubicación, podría ir y acabar con su laboratorio, y si Metallo está ahí, también —dijo Goku.

No sería la primera vez que entra a una base y la destruía, lo hizo siendo un niño.

—No funcionaría, tienen demasiadas bases, solo los pondrías alerta, hay que dar un mensaje cuando Metallo aparezca, por ahora ponte a entrenar en tu máquina de gravedad, hay espacio para colocarla ahí, te avisaré si encuentro algo —dijo Bárbara.

Algo le decía que las transformaciones de Goku en algún momento serían necesarias.

Goku asintió.

Lanzó la cápsula de la máquina, haciéndola aparecer y entrando para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Después de dos horas.

Goku estaba en medio entrenamiento cuando la puerta sonó, él fue y apagó la gravedad y salió, Bárbara estaba ahí.

—Ya apareció Metallo, Superman y Supergirl están ahí —dijo Bárbara.

—Bien, los alcanzaré —dijo Goku yendo por su reloj.

—No Goku, ven conmigo —dijo Bárbara regresando a su computadora.

Él la siguió.

—La señal de Metallo está aquí con la señal de Superman y Supergirl, esa zona es una carretera donde hay bases de promitio, es casi como si quisiera ser encontrado —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Es una trampa?, ¿Que es promitio? —pregunto Goku.

—El metal más duro conocido por el hombre, Metallo está hecho de eso —dijo Bárbara.

Ella había podido acceder al proyecto Metallo de Cadmus.

—Y si, es una trampa, mira —dijo Bárbara mostrado la segunda señal de kriptonita llegando a Metrópolis.

—Es la ciudad de Superman —dijo Goku.

—Si lo es, su plan es destruir la ciudad para separarlos, con Supergirl aquí en National City y Superman en Metrópolis, serán más débiles y fáciles de acabar por cada Metallo —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Y que debemos hacer? —pregunto Goku.

—Kakarotto le arruinara el plan, ve a Metrópolis Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, se colocó el reloj, se cambió a su traje de Kakarotto y salió volando por la única ventana de la guarida a Metrópolis, él llegaría en minutos volando a su máxima velocidad.

Metrópolis presente.

El Metallo 2.0 giro y miro a Kakarotto. Se supone que cayera en la trampa con Metallo.

Kakaroto leyó su pensamiento.

—Fue un buen plan tengo que admitirlo, hacer una coartada para que Superman y Supergirl ubicaran casualmente a Metallo.

—Casi como si él quisiera ser encontrado, se entretenían con él mientras tú destruyes Metrópolis, y al final los separabas, cada quien en su ciudad para acabar más fácil con ellos.

—Es una pena que mi amiga Oráculo sea más inteligente que quien los controla y para que lo sepas, no me afecta la kriptonita —término Kakarotto caminado a él lentamente.

Él sabía que la líder lo estaba observando.

Ubicación Cadmus.

—No puede ser, ¿Como? ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?, maldito Kakarotto ¿Quien eres? ¿Quien es Oráculo? —decía la doctora impresionada y enojada, su plan había fallado.

—Retírate —dijo la doctora a Metallo 2.0.

—Esto no se quedara asi, Kakaroto y Oráculo —dijo la doctora.

Metrópolis.

Metallo 2.0 lanzó un rayo de kriptonita a una madre con sus hijos, Kakarotto se movió a velocidad y desvió el rayo de un manotazo.

—Están bien —les pregunto Kakarotto.

—Si, gracias —dijo la madre con sus hijos.

Kakarotto giró a donde estaba Metallo 2.0.

Se había ido.

—Cobarde —dijo Kakarotto.

Después empezaron los aplausos de los habitantes de Metrópolis, los medios empezaban a llegar para entrevistar al recién nuevo héroe.

—Bien hecho Kakarotto, evitamos que destruyera Metrópolis, sal de ahí antes que la prensa llegue, no hay tiempo para eso ahora —dijo Oráculo por el comunicador.

Kakarotto alzó la mano para agradecer y despegó al cielo, dejando a los reporteros con la preguntas.

—Gracias a que lo descubriste, Oráculo —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

—Superman y Supergirl se acercan —dijo Kakarotto sintiendo su Ki.

—Entendido, por ahora no reveles la identidad de la líder de Cadmus hasta que descubramos más —dice Oráculo cortando la comunicación.

—Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl volando a él con Superman.

—¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué era? —preguntó Superman, viendo que su ciudad estaba bien.

—Era otro Metallo, cuando me vio huyó, cayeron en una trampa —dijo Kakarotto.

—Eso parece, gracias Kakarotto; ahora te debo dos favores —dijo Superman sonriendo.

—¿Cómo supiste que aparecería aquí? —preguntó Supergirl.

—Oráculo descubrió su plan —dijo Kakarotto.

«Es impresionante, Oráculo estaba un paso adelante» pensó Supergirl.

—Necesitaremos la protección anti-kryptonita Supergirl —dijo Superman.

—Iré a la DEO para ver cómo van con eso —dijo Supergirl.

—Yo me quedaré por si regresa —dijo Superman.

Esta vez Kakarotto había logrado salvar su ciudad.

—Avisenme si necesitan ayuda, hare mi investigación por separado —dijo Kakarotto colocando dos dedos en la frente y desapareciendo.

—Eso es increíble —dijo Supergirl.

Superman asintió con una sonrisa.

—Te llamo en cuanto sepa algo —le dice Supergirl saliendo volando.

DEO.

Con Kara.

—Winn, ¿Donde esta Alex? —preguntó Kara.

—Alex Danvers ¿Para que? —pregunto Winn nervioso.

—Si, necesito hablar con ella, no he sido muy justa —dijo Kara.

—Pues ella no está aquí —dijo Winn.

—¿Donde esta Winn? —dijo Kara.

Ahora sabe que algo anda mal.

Winn suspiro y la miro.

Bodega desconocida.

Alex y Winn habían logrado identificar al espía de Cadmus en la DEO, ella le había puesto una trampa para averiguar todo lo que pudiera de Cadmus; pero antes que pudiera hablar, el espía fue asesinado y ahora veía a la líder de Cadmus.

Alex había exigido saber de su padre; pero la doctora había dicho que mejor se quedará con su recuerdo de lo que fue; luego, había intentando convencerla de unirse a Cadmus, ante la negativa de Alex, ella ordenó matarla y salió del lugar.

Alex había logrado escapar momentáneamente de los dos agentes de Cadmus y se enfrentó a ellos, por suerte, llegó Supergirl a tiempo y la había salvado.

Kara se disculpó con ella por haber pensado en irse, y Alex también se disculpó de los celos por Clark, hasta que Supergirl se le ocurrió un plan.

—Creo que sé cómo encargarnos de los Metallos —dijo Kara.

—¿Metallos? ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Alex, ella había estado tratando este asunto y no se había enterado de lo que pasó.

—Nos pusieron una trampa, mientras nos encargábamos de Metallo, otro apareció para atacar Metrópolis, querían dividirnos, por suerte Kakarotto y Oráculo lo descubrieron, y arruinaron su plan —dijo Kara.

—¿Lo mató? —preguntó Alex.

—No, el Metallo 2.0 huyó cuando lo vio —dijo Supergirl.

—La líder de Cadmus le teme a él y a Oráculo, lo vi en su mirada, ahora sé porqué —dijo Alex.

—Te apoyo en tu plan Kara —dijo Alex.

Kara sonrió.

DEO.

Winn había terminado los aparatos para proteger a Superman y Supergirl de la kriptonita, a Superman le gustaron ante las lágrimas de un Winn.

Kara había comenzado a explicar su plan, era hacerles creer a Cadmus que los habían logrado separar; pero J'onn iría con Superman a Metropolis.

Alex con un traje especial con ella a National City.

—¿Qué pasa con Kakarotto? —pregunto Winn.

—Él es nuestra carta bajo la manga, Cadmus le teme a él y Oráculo, en caso de emergencia lo llamaré —dijo Kara mostrando el botón.

—Señor, hay una emergencia, vea las noticias —dijo un agente.

J'onn encendió el televisor y vio las noticias.

Un Metallo ya estaba en Metrópolis y el otro Metallo que era corben, estaba en los muelles de National City; pero había un tercer ataque en el centro de la ciudad, era un ser gigante gris, parecía un zombi destruyendo la ciudad.

—Pues presiona ese botón —dijo Alex.

Base de Cadmus 20 minutos antes.

—Los kriptonianos se separaran, ellos pretenden tener gloria al proteger su ciudad, esa es su debilidad, el ego de los dioses —dijo la doctora mientras caminaba a los Metallo.

—Es hora de atacar, divididos caerán, nadie podrá ayudarlos, ni siquiera Kakarotto —decía la doctora caminando a una celda en la oscuridad.

—Es hora de jugar Solomon —dijo la doctora con una sonrisa malvada.

Y otro capítulo más Solomon Grundy hace su aparición, ya saben, había que poner alguien que pueda entrenar a Kakarotto mientras se lleva a cabo los combates de la serie, Goku podría vencer fácilmente a los Metallo, pero yo había dicho desde un principio que Supergirl no sería una damisela en apuros, en todo momento ella tendrá sus peleas y ganará ella sola, o con sus amigos y otras Kakarotto los salvará.

Hasta la próxima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y otro capítulo más Salomon Grundy hace su aparición ya saben había que poner alguien que pueda entrenar a Kakarotto mientras se llama a cabo los combates de la serie Goku podría vencer fácil mente a los metallo pero yo había dicho desde un principio que supergirl no sería una damisela en apuros en todo momento ella tendrá sus peleas y ganará ella sola o con sus amigos y otras Kakarotto los salvara  
> Hasta la próxima


	16. Héroes unidos

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota: Gracias a Lozato por la corrección de este capítulo

Capítulo 16: Heroes unidos.

Empresas dragón.

Con Goku y Bárbara.

Kakarotto apareció en su guarida sin nombre, tendría que pensar en uno luego, él no lo llamaría la Dragoncueva; como Bárbara había sugerido por la Baticueva de Batman.

—Entonces, todo salió bien con Supergirl y Superman —dijo Bárbara.

Ella estaba sentada en su silla frente a su supercomputadora.

—Si, ellos dijeron algo de unos aparatos para evitar que la kriptonita los afecte, les dije que me llamaran si necesitaban ayuda —dijo Goku.

Él se quitó el casco regresando a su voz original.

—¿Crees que Cadmus intenten algo más hoy? —dijo Goku sentándose en una silla.

—No se, su líder está loca; debe ser de familia, podría intentarlo —dijo Bárbara.

—Habrá que esperar entonces —dijo Goku.

—Si, pero mientras esperamos si la loca casa alienígenas hará algo, mira esto—dijo Bárbara.

Ella le entregó un papel a Goku.

Goku lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo, luego sonrió.

—Somos los dueños de la tierras ya —dijo Goku.

—Así es, el ex-propietario vino hace 15 minutos mientras hablabas con Superman y Supergirl —dijo Bárbara sonriendo igual.

—Cuando atrapemos a los dos Metallo, podremos concentrarnos en cultivar la verduras y las semillas, solo me quedan seis —dijo Goku.

—Es verdad, esas semillas pudieron eliminar la radiación de kryptonita de Superman y Supergirl, ¿No te hicieron preguntas? —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, pero solo le dije que era una medicina de mi mundo, confió en ellos; pero estas semillas podrían ser peligrosas si salen a la luz, ya sabes, una semilla que cura heridas mortales y te mantiene sin hambre 10 días, además que no se como afectaría a la gente de aquí —dijo Goku.

—Si, es bueno mantener cosas para ti; incluso ellos tienen su tecnología kriptoniana encerrada en su fortaleza de Soledad, Batman me lo contó —dijo Bárbara.

—Fortaleza de Soledad ¿Que es eso? dijo Goku curioso.

—Es una casa kryptoniana que sus padres le dieron a Superman, solo él y Supergirl tienen acceso a ella por qué está en lo profundo de la Antártida y por su seguridad, por supuesto —dijo Bárbara.

—Los kryptonianos son increíbles, tenían muchas cosas, a mí solo me mandaron con mi nave, ni siquiera me dieron una manta —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Bárbara río.

—Pero le di dos semillas a Supergirl por emergencias, se que ella no dejará que hagan nada malo con ellas —dijo Goku.

Bárbara asintió.

Ella admiraba a Supergirl, así que compartía la opinión de Goku.

Entonces se oyó las noticias de la computadora.

—Se reportan tres ataques, de lo que parecen ser dos alienígenas y un zombie en este momento; dos en National City y otro en Metrópolis —dijo la reportera.

—Parece que se acabó el descanso —dijo Goku levantándose.

Entonces su reloj comenzó a sonar, él lo miró.

—Es Supergirl —dijo Goku.

—Si, pero esta en la DEO según el rastreador del botón —dijo Bárbara viendo la computadora.

—Debe ser por esos ataques ¿Debería ir a la DEO? —dijo Goku.

Él no estaba seguro.

—Tranquilo, ponte el casco, voy a enlazarme con la DEO —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero tu cara Bárbara —dijo Goku.

—Tranquilo, la computadora está programada para censurar mi rostro y mi voz, ellos me verán borrosa completamente y la voz distorsionada —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Goku asintió, se puso el casco y se paro enfrente de la computadora.

DEO.

Supergirl presiono el botón y esperó a que aparezca Kakarotto.

En su lugar, todas la pantallas de las computadoras se apagaron, dejando la pantalla principal solamente encendida.

—Agente Schott, vaya a ver que sucedió; nos han hackeado —dijo J'onn.

Winn salió corriendo para averiguar qué sucedió.

Esto era como cuando Cadmus hizo su anuncio el día de ayer, pero esta vez apareció Kakarotto y una persona borrosa a un lado de él.

—Llamaron —dijo Kakarotto.

Todos se sorprendieron.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto? —dijo J'onn No muy feliz, habían hackeado nuevamente su sistema y eso que su seguridad había sido reforzada.

—No fui yo —dijo Kakarotto.

Él apuntó a la persona borrosa a su lado.

—¿Tu eres Oráculo? —dijo Alex.

—Si, lo soy —dijo la persona borrosa con una voz distorsionada.

—¿Como nos hackeaste? Reforzamos la seguridad —dijo J'onn.

Él miraba a Oráculo esta vez.

—Pues no fue suficiente —dijo Oráculo, su tono un poco burlón.

J'onn iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido.

—Hank, no es momento —dijo Supergirl.

Ella miró a Kakarotto.

—Kakarotto, necesitamos ayuda, los Metallo han aparecido; pero también esa cosa —dijo Supergirl.

Mostrado un celular, ya que las pantallas se habían apagado por Kakarotto y Oráculo.

Kakarotto vio al hombre gigante gris, por su ropa se parecía un poco a Octavio el androide bueno de la patrulla roja; pero este estaba atacando el centro de National City.

—Entiendo, los ayudaré y me encargaré del zombie —dijo Kakarotto.

—Enviaremos agentes para ayudarte —dijo Alex.

—No gracias señorita, puedo encargarme solo —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Tienen listos sus trajes anti-kryptonita? —dijo Kakarotto.

Debajo del casco, un Goku preocupado por Kara.

—Si, los tenemos ¿En serio no necesitas ayuda? —dijo Supergirl.

Algo dentro de ella se preocupa por este hombre, pero no sabía porque.

—Estaré bien Supergirl, no olvides lo otro que te di —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl recordó las semillas y asintió dándole una sonrisa.

Kakarotto le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kara por un momento juro ver a Goku, pero era imposible.

J'onn interrumpió el momento.

—Kakarotto, cuando esto termine, debemos hablar —dijo Hank.

—No, creo que no señor, si quiere saber de mí, puede esperar la entrevista que daré; Superman, Supergirl, nos veremos cuando esto acabe —dijo Kakarotto cortando la señal.

—No lo presiones J'onn —dijo Superman.

J'onn no respondió.

—Vamos —dijo Kara.

Todos se fueron.

Empresas dragón.

—¿Puedes vencerlo Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, puedo hacerlo —dijo Goku con confianza.

Él colocó dos dedos en la frente para localizar el Ki del zombie.

—Buena suerte, estaré por el comunicador si necesitas ayuda —dijo Bárbara.

Goku sonrió y asintió.

—Lo encontré —dijo Kakarotto.

Era el Ki enojado, él se teletransporto.

Metrópolis.

Superman aterriza donde el Metallo estaba atacando; era donde Kakarotto lo había detenido, la plaza de Metrópolis.

El Metallo no dijo nada, solo lanzo un rayo de kriptonita a Superman, siendo recibido por el aparato anti-kryptonita de su pecho.

Superman lo vio y sonrió.

—Gracias Winn —dijo Superman aplicando una tacleada al Metallo 2.

National City muelles.

Metallo Corben estaba destruyendo los autos, haciendo que la gente corriera del estacionamiento del muelle.

Cuando Supergirl aterrizó arriba de un auto.

—Te dije que volvería —dijo Supergirl.

—Y yo dije que te quemaría viva —dijo Metallo Corben lanzando el rayo de kriptonita directo a Supergirl; que solo se quedó ahí para recibirlo, siendo absorbido por el aparato anti-kryptonita.

Supergirl le lanzó un auto derribando a Metallo.

Ella se paró enfrente de él.

—Ahora es momento de golpear tu cara —dijo Supergirl soltando un golpe al rostro de Metallo Corben.

National City centro.

Solomon Grundy estaba barriendo con todo a su paso; autos, poste luz, la doctora le había prometido una gran recompensa si le llevaba a Kakarotto vivo o muerto.

Ella le había ordenado destruir todo hasta que él apareciera, le dijo que era un hombre vestido de negro con un casco negro.

Tomo un auto lleno con una familia dentro, lo levantó como si no pesara y lo lanzó con los gritos de la familia dentro.

Hasta que sintieron ser detenidos, ellos abrieron los ojos para mirar por el parabrisas a Kakarotto, que había atrapado el auto y los bajaba.

—Pónganse a salvo —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda.

—Gracias Kakarotto —dijo todo la familia mientras se alejaban.

Kakarotto los vio irse y giro al zombi, o lo que fuera eso.

—¿Quien eres? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Solomon Grundy nació un lunes, se bautizó el martes, se casó el miércoles —dijo el zombi.

—Esta bien, entonces eres Solomon Grundy y estás loco —dijo Kakarotto.

Solomon corrió a él para golpearlo, pero Kakarotto lo esquivo y lo conecto en la nuca con una patada haciéndolo caer.

—Eres fuerte pero lento —dijo Kakarotto.

Sintió su poder, era como el de ese Rikum de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, tal vez un poco más bajo.

Solomon se levantó sobándose la nuca.

—Bueno, al menos eres resistente —dijo Kakarotto con una pequeña sonrisa, entrando en pose de pelea.

Metrópolis.

Superman llevaba la delantera conectando a Metallo 2 con patadas y golpes, hasta que en un descuido Metallo conecto en el aparato anti-kryptonita rompiéndolo.

Al instante, Superman sintió la debilidad.

Metallo comenzó a golpearlo hasta que J'onn en su forma de Detective Marciano intervenga.

Él se había camuflado como una niña con capa.

—Somos más —dijo J'onn tomando a Metallo 2, mandandolo contra una pared.

J'onn ayudó a Superman ponerse de pie.

National City muelles.

Supergirl y Metallo Corben estaban en una batalla pareja, después de todo Corben tenía entrenamiento, hasta que logró conectar el dispositivo en el pecho de Supergirl.

Ella sintió la debilidad, Metallo la golpeó y ella cayó.

—Llego tu hora —dijo Corben mirándola en el suelo.

Pero no vio venir el golpe de Alex con un traje robótico que le da súper fuerza, enviándolo a volar contra una columna.

Supergirl se levantó y se puso al lado de Alex.

—Quisieron dividir y conquistar —dijo Alex.

—Ustedes trabajan mejor solos, nosotros no —dijo Supergirl.

Ambas atacaron a Metallo Corben.

National City centro.

Solomon Grundy se levantaba por décima vez, después de ser derribado por Kakarotto.

—Ríndete, soy más rápido que tú, más fuerte y sé pelear —dijo Kakarotto tratando de razonar con el zombi.

Solomon gritó y atacó lanzando autos a Kakarotto.

Kakarotto solo los detuvo y los dejó en suelo, Grundy aprovechó para intentar golpearlo descuidado directo al rostro.

Kakaroto solo esquivo el golpe y agachándose le dio un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que Grundy se agachará de dolor.

Tomando el brazo de Grundy, le hizo una derribada de judo mandandolo a unos autos.

—Si solo sabes arrojar autos, mejor ni te levantes —dijo Kakarotto.

Esto era ridículo, él sólo le lanzaba objetos y atacaba a lo loco.

Grundy se levantó y tomó un poste de luz para golpearlo, antes que él pudiera atacar con el poste regreso a los autos volando por un disparo de Ki.

—Hay quienes no aprenden —dijo Kakarotto.

Él tenía su mano en forma de pistola, él caminó a lo que quedaba de Solomon Grundy.

Metrópolis.

La batalla proseguía, Superman y Detective Marciano atacaban a Metallo 2, que no retrocedía.

Hasta que logró derribar de una patada al estómago a Detective Marciano.

Golpeó a Superman mandandolo a una pared, le arrancó el dispositivo anti-kryptonita, lo golpeó dos veces más en la cara, Detective Marciano intervino para distraerlo.

Superman aprovecho y lo tomó por el cuello y Detective Marciano le arrancó la kriptonita del pecho por detrás con sus poderes intangibles.

Metallo 2 cayó al suelo derrotado.

—Escucha, te daremos unos minutos para que pienses en lo que hiciste —dijo Superman.

—Cómo te sientes por la kriptonita —dijo J'onn.

—Estaré bien en un minuto —dijo Superman.

Mientras sacaba una semilla verde y la comía, él se recuperó al instante.

—¿Que era eso? —dijo J'onn.

—Una ayuda que nos dio Kakarotto —dijo Superman sonriendo.

National City muelles.

Supergirl y Alex atacaban a Metallo Corben que oponía resistencia, logró conectar a Supergirl derribándola; luego estrelló a Alex en un auto, la golpeó dos veces en la cara.

Supergirl lo tackleó rompiendo un muro y cayendo ambos, saliendo volando el dispositivo anti-kryptonita.

Metallo la tomó del cuello y la azotó a la pared haciéndola caer, le dio una bofetada y luego le lanzo el rayo de kriptonita.

Supergirl grito de dolor.

Alex intervino lanzando un contenedor de basura a Metallo que se distrajo, Alex tomó un tubo de metal con punta.

Supergirl aprovechó el descuido de Metallo y le hizo una palanca al brazo inmovilizándolo.

—Alex ahora —grito Supergirl.

Alex lanzó el tubo de acero conectando en la kryptonita de Metallo Corben, matándolo al instante ya que lo atravesó.

Supergirl miró a Alex con una sonrisa.

Luego tomó la cabeza de Metallo Corben que sabía que tenía una cámara y habló a la líder de Cadmus.

—Puedes oírme, puedes verme, esto no ha terminado, te encontraré —dijo Supergirl.

Base Cadmus.

—Que comience; Supergirl, Superman, Kakarotto —dijo la doctora mientras miraba a sus tres hombres ser derrotados.

—Esto no ha acabado —dijo la doctora.

National City muelles.

—¿Estas bien? Ese rayo de kriptonita te dio directo —dijo Alex.

—Lo estare en un momento —dijo Supergirl sacando igual la semilla y comiéndola, recuperándose al instante.

—¿Como hiciste eso? ¿Que era eso? —dijo Alex.

—Una ayuda de Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

National City centro.

—En serio, quédate en el suelo, no quiero lastimarte más —dijo Kakarotto mirando a Solomon Grundy con un ojo cerrado, la nariz rota y la ropa destrozada por el ataque de Ki, pero seguía poniéndose de pie, o lo intentaba al menos; ahora estaba de rodillas.

—Kakarotto —dijo Oráculo.

Ella estaba más que impresionada, ese Solomon estaba apenas consciente; mientras Goku estaba como si nada, ni siquiera sucio.

—Dime Oráculo —dijo Kakarotto.

—Las señales de los Metallos desapareció, lo lograron —dijo Oráculo con una sonrisa.

—Sabía que lo harían —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

Él sintió sus Ki acercarse y alzó la vista para ver aterrizar a Kara con Alex, y a Clark con creo que era J'onn.

De repente vio como agentes rodearon a Solomon, que había decidido quedarse abajo por fin.

—Misión cumplida —dijo Kakarotto.

—Misión cumplida —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa.

Superman le dio un pulgar arriba.

Luego voltearon para ver a Solomon, o lo que quedaba de él y se impresionaron.

—¿Tu le hiciste eso? —dijo Supergirl impresionada.

—No se quedaba en el suelo —dijo Kakarotto encogiéndose de hombros.

—Será mejor que no lo provoques —dijo Alex a J'onn en voz baja.

J'onn no respondió.

—Agentes, llévenselo —dijo J'onn apuntando a Solomon y yéndose por ahora, dejaría tranquilo a Kakarotto.

Después estalló el aplauso de la gente de todas partes para Superman, Supergirl y Kakarotto.

—Son increíbles —dijo un grupo de policías.

—Te amo Superman —dijo un grupo de chicas.

—Supergirl, cásate conmigo —dijo un grupo de chicos.

—Kakarotto, hazme un hijo —dijo un grupo de chicas, un poco más grande que el de Superman.

Goku quedó rojo de vergüenza debajo del casco, y Bárbara riéndose por el comunicador no ayudaba.

—¿Alguna vez se acostumbran? —dijo Kakarotto mirando a Supergirl y Superman, que se encogieron de hombros.

—Bueno, creo que nos veremos luego —dijo Kakarotto.

Él colocó dos dedos en su frente.

—Espera Kakarotto —dijo Superman.

Kakarotto se volteó y lo miró.

—La chica de la entrevista esta lista ¿Donde puedes verla? —dijo Superman ante la mirada de una Supergirl.

—Saben, puede que la chica no pueda, ya saben —dijo Supergirl.

—No, ella me dijo que lo haría —dijo Alex mirando a Supergirl.

—Bueno, si ella se decide; que toque el botón y yo estaré ahí —dijo Kakarotto.

Él sabía que Kara lo haría, confiaba en ella.

—Espera, lo hará, te verá en el techo de CatCo a la 7:00 pm —dijo Supergirl.

Ella tenía que despedirse de Cat, demostrarle a su jefe que es una reportera de verdad, despedirse Clark y luego cenaría con Goku, ella no se lo perdería, lo ha extrañado todo el día.

—Perfecto, la veré —dijo Kakarotto.

Él colocó dos dedos en su frente y desapareció, él tenía dos citas con Kara por así decirlo.

—¿A dónde fue? —dijo Alex buscándolo.

—Se teletransporto —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa.

—¿Él puede hacer eso?, Podría enamorarme de él —dijo Alex sonriendo en broma.

Todos rieron mientras se iban.

Con Kara.

Techo de CatCo noche.

Kara Danvers ha estado nerviosa antes y este es uno de esos momentos, está apunto de obtener la entrevista que le puede probar a su jefe que ella es una reportera de verdad.

Ella no se puso su traje de reportera esta vez; ella iba con un vestido Blanco, su cabello suelto pero arreglado y sus anteojos.

Ella estaba dando vueltas en el techo de CatCo, tratando de recordar todos los consejos que Clark le había dicho.

Que no noto alguien que aterriza en ese techo.

—Hola señorita —dijo una voz profunda y robótica detrás de ella.

—¡Aaaaaaah! —gritó Kara girando para ver al nuevo héroe Kakarotto, parado ahí.

—Lo siento —dijo Kakarotto.

—N-no, está bien señor Kakarotto, es un placer conocerlo, soy Kara Danvers —dijo Kara extendiendo la mano a él.

Kakarotto la toma y Kara siente el poder a través del guante.

—Entonces, Superman y Supergirl me dijeron que quería una novata para hacerle la entrevista —dijo Kara nerviosa.

«Ya lo he visto como Supergirl, pero ahora soy Kara» pensó Kara.

Kakarotto sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Me agrada señorita Danvers —dijo Kakarotto, debajo Goku quería abrazarla.

—Quería una novata por qué quería que me dejara hablar, ya sabe que los reporteros con experiencia se enfocan en otras cosas que en mi historia y a los que quiero ayudar —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara tenía que darle la razón, su primera entrevista con Cat; ella se enfocó más en si ella quería formar una familia y esas cosas, más que ella salvará a la ciudad.

—Podemos comenzar cuando quiera —dijo Kakarotto.

—Cl-claro —dijo Kara sonriendo.

«Kakarotto es un gran tipo, será un gran compañero para proteger National City» pensó Kara.

—Siéntese por favor —dijo Kara.

Ella había llevado dos sillas al techo y una pequeña mesita con dos aguas.

Kakarotto se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Si quiere, puede tomar una botella de agua, señor Kakarotto —dijo Kara sentándose en la otra silla.

—Dime Kakarotto, eso de señor me hace sentir viejo —dijo Kakarotto tomando una de las botellas de agua y tomando un sorbo.

—Claro señor, digo Kakarotto, pero dígame Kara entonces —dijo Kara sonriéndole.

Kakarotto sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces lo escuchó —dijo Kara sacando su libreta y poniendo una grabadora para poder grabar la conversación, tips de Clark.

Kakarotto suspiró y comenzó su historia, él le diría todo.

Dos hora después.

Donde Kakarotto le contó su origen, sin decir su nombre, ni nombres importantes como el de Milk, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, y Vegeta.

Le contó su vida, sus aventuras, sus enemigos y cómo llegó aquí, su sacrificio.

Kara le había costado creerle, pero eso explicaría sus poderes que según le dijo se llamaba Ki, la energía de la vida, él podía manipularla a su antojo.

Kara le creyó al igual que Bárbara después de que Kakarotto le mostrará una pequeña bola de Ki, y luego la aplastara sin problemas.

Él bebió su agua y espero que Kara asimilara todo.

Kara habló después de cinco minutos de asimilar todo, o la mayoría.

—Entonces, eres un extraterrestre de otro universo de la raza saiyajin; una raza guerrera con cola, que su planeta fue hecho explotar por un ser llamado Freezer por miedo a una rebelión —dijo Kara.

—Tú fuiste enviado a la tierra siendo un bebé para conquistarla; por qué no había habitantes fuertes y fuiste rechazado por ser débil —dijo Kara.

Su historia era parecida a la de Clark, pero con algunas cosas distintas.

Kakarotto asintió.

—Con todo respeto, su gente era una mierda —dijo Kara.

«Como pudieron rechazar a un bebé, y enviarlo a un planeta solo para conquistarlo» pensó Kara.

—Si, eso me ha dicho Oráculo —dijo Kakarotto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quién es Oráculo? —dijo Kara, fingiendo que no sabía quién era.

—Ella es la que me ayudó a decidirme a ser un héroe, igual es mi socia en esto de pelear contra el crimen; es una genio, una gran amiga y una de las mejores hackers que existe —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Además de poder lanzar esas bolas de Ki, que otros poderes tienes? —dijo Kara.

—Puedo volar, teletrasportarme, super velocidad, super fuerza, un poco de telequinesis y soy un artemarcialista —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Qué pasa con esas trasformaciones de las que hablaste? —dijo Kara.

Kakarotto le había dicho de el Super Saiyajin y sus evoluciones, era increíble esa raza saiyajin tenían un poder ilimitado, incluso accediendo al nivel de los dioses de su mundo sin necesidad del sol amarillo.

—Están selladas por el Gran Sacerdote de mi mundo para no ser una anomalía, no puedo acceder a ellas aun, tal vez con el tiempo y entrenando logré hacerlo —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Tu entrenas? —dijo Kara sorprendida.

Ella entrenaba ocasionalmente; pero Kakarotto era tan fuerte, incluso sin su poder completó fue capaz de darle una golpiza a Solomon Grundy sin sudar.

Podria ser mas fuerte que ellos dos juntos, pero aun así se entrenaba aun.

«¿Cuál será el verdadero poder de Kakarotto?» pensó Kara.

—Si, lo hago diario; nunca he dejado de entrenar, mi poder es descendencia saiyajin; pero también es gracias a las enseñanzas de mis maestros y el esfuerzo de querer ser más fuerte, de romper las barreras —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara quedó atónita.

Cuanta disciplina tenía Kakarotto a pesar de ser fuerte, nunca dejó de buscar ser más fuerte rompiendo sus límites, ella sonrió a esa frase y a quien le recordó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó otra vez.

«Primero el trabajo» pensó Kara.

—¿Cómo puedes teletransportarte, y que arte marcial practicas? —dijo Kara.

—Se llama "Estilo de la tortuga", me lo enseñó el más grande maestro de artes marciales de mi universo, y puedo teletransportarme sintiendo la energía de la gente —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara se puso nerviosa.

Él podía sentir la energía de la gente, eso quería decir que podía sentir su energía, que era igual cuando era Supergirl.

—¿Eh, ha sentido mi energía? —dijo Kara temerosa.

Kakarotto sabía lo que quería decir, él no quería presionarla para que le dijera quien era, de todos modos, él no le había dicho quien era bajo el casco.

—Si, la he sentido pero con Superman y Supergirl no puedo sentir su energía, puede que sea por que son kryptonianos o sus trajes bloquean la señal, por eso le di un botón a Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto mintiendo.

Kara suspiró internamente, ella tenía algo de tecnología kriptoniana en su traje al igual que Clark, eso debió bloquear su energía.

«Tal vez cuando Kakarotto y yo tengamos más confianza, nos podríamos confiar nuestras identidades secretas» pensó Kara.

Algo le decía que sería pronto.

—Entonces Kara ¿Me crees? —dijo Kakarotto, él quería saber su respuesta.

—Si, te creo Kakarotto —dijo Kara sonriéndole.

—Solo creo que la gente no está lista para saber esta verdad, al menos no toda ¿Que te parece si contamos tu origen? Que vienes de otro planeta, de otro universo a ayudar, y tu historia —dijo Kara.

—Pero omitimos tu sacrificio, después de todo esta es una segunda oportunidad —dijo Kara sonriéndole.

El mundo no estaba listo para saber esa verdad, no sabia que podria hacer Maxwell Lord y el general Lane a esa información, a pesar que no ha sabido de ellos.

Y por supuesto Cadmus.

Kakarotto tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no rebelarse ahí mismo y decirle que era Goku, no por falta de confianza, ella habla demostrado ser única y confiaba en ella.

Pero él aún tenía sus dudas con la DEO, no quería poner a Kara en una situación de tener que elegir entre él y la DEO, así era mejor por ahora.

«Solo un poco mas Kara y te diré la verdad, lo juro» pensó Goku transformado en Kakarotto.

—Me parece bien, muchas gracias Kara, eres una gran reportera —dijo Kakarotto poniéndose de pie.

—No, gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad, mi jefe no cree que sea una reportera de verdad, pero quiero demostrarle que se equivoca y que puedo romper mis límites —dijo Kara decidida.

Kakarotto sonrió, ella estaba usando su frase.

—Que buena frase ¿Donde la escuchaste? —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara se sonrojo.

—Bueno, de un amigo, mas o menos —dijo Kara más roja.

Kakarotto la vio sonrojarse, era tan linda.

—Debe ser un gran chico —dijo Kakarotto jugando.

—Lo es, él ha traído una sensación que no había sentido antes, estoy feliz cuando estoy con él; como si hubiera encontrado mi lugar —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Ahora Kakarotto estaba sonrojado que bueno que trae el casco; pero estaba feliz, ella sentía lo mismo que él.

—Yo creo que él se siente igual Kara, gracias por tu tiempo, espero verte en otro momento —dijo Kakarotto despegando al cielo.

Kara lo vio irse con una sonrisa, algo le decía que serían grandes amigos.

Cuando ya no vio a Kakarotto se cambió a Supergirl, ella se despediría de Cat y luego a confrontar a su jefe, pensó Kara.

Ella descendió al balcón de Cat.

—Va a extrañarlo —dijo Supergirl.

—¿Quien te dijo que me iba? —dijo Cat con una sonrisa.

—Un pajarito —dijo Supergirl.

—Un avioncito, si extrañare de menos CatCo cada día —dijo Cat.

—La admiro señorita Grant, asusta dejar la vida que conoce —dijo Supergirl.

«Aunque eso fue lo que hizo Goku al dejar Japón, y Kakarotto al sacrificarse por salvar un universo» pensó Kara.

—No tienes idea de lo emocionante que es no saber que haré mañana —dijo Cat.

—Desearía hacer eso a veces, empezar desde cero como alguien nueva —dijo Supergirl.

—Bueno la vida es larga y serás muchas personas y conociéndote cada una será extraordinaria, no tanto como yo, pero algo —dijo Cat.

—No, eso nunca —dijo Supergirl.

—Jamás te dije que me llamo Katherine —dijo Cat.

—No te diré mi nombre —dijo Supergirl.

—Tenía que intentarlo —dijo Cat con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —dijo Supergirl.

—Cuídate Supergirl —dijo Cat viendo el balcón.

—Usted también y vuelva, sé que todos necesitan cambios, pero también amigos —dijo Supergirl.

—Como tu ya tienes un súper compañero, ¿Cual es su nombre? Kakar... —dijo Cat.

—Kakarotto, si, es bueno tener quien ayude a proteger la ciudad —dijo Supergirl.

—Si, lo es y volveré, lo prometo —dijo Cat con una sonrisa.

Supergirl le sonrió y vuelo.

Supergirl se cambia y desciende, ahora dentro de CatCo.

Ella vio a James con una caja.

—¿A dónde irás? —dijo Kara.

—¿Te irás por mi y lo de Goku? —dijo Kara.

—No lejos, y no lo hago por ti, de hecho, ya hable con Goku ayer en la tarde, no te preocupes, creo que ya somos amigos —dijo James.

Kara suspira de alivio, ella no quería quedarse en medio de los dos.

—¿Y dónde es "no lejos"? —dijo Kara.

—Soy el nuevo Cat, bueno no, me dio su puesto; mientras se va es un gran paso ¿No?, y hablaré con Snapper Carr, si quieres que lo haga —dijo James.

—Yo lo aprecio; pero abriré mi camino sola, romperé mis límites —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Dios, ya hablas como Goku —dijo James.

Kara ríe.

—Felicidades jefe —dijo Kara.

—Me gusta como suena —dijo James.

—No te acostumbres —dijo Kara yéndose.

—Sí, claro —dijo James.

Zona de periodismo CatCo.

Snapper Carr está escribiendo cuando le lanzan algo al escritorio, alza la vista para ver a Kara Danvers.

—800 palabras del ataque de ambos Metallos y Solomon Grundy en Metrópolis y National City con declaraciones de testigos, fuentes policiacas y la entrevista exclusiva a Kakarotto; todo revisado y sin adjetivos verificado —dijo Kara.

—No trabajas aquí —dijo Snapper.

—Claro que sí —dijo Kara.

—No, si yo lo digo —dijo Snapper.

—Lo hará, léalo —dijo Kara.

Snapper Carr lo toma y lo hojea.

—No perderé mi tiempo —dijo Snapper haciéndose el duro.

—No lo quiere, bien, muchos editores se mueren por la exclusiva con el nuevo héroe de National City —dijo Kara tomando su reporte y yéndose.

—Espera —dijo Snapper.

Después de una sección de insultos muy malos y de dejar claro que no tendrá una silla, Snapper Carr toma el reportaje de Kakarotto, no era idiota para dejar ir la primicia.

Kara se fue sonriendo.

Con Goku.

Kakarotto volaba de regreso a su departamento para esperar a Kara, hoy pasarían tiempo juntos después de no verse casi dos días, cuando pasaron más tiempo de lo que cree ella.

—Goku —dijo Bárbara por el intercomunicador.

—Dime Bárbara —dijo Goku.

—¿Como te fue la entrevista con Kara, te creyó? —dijo Bárbara.

—Por increíble que parezca si, ustedes dos son las mejores chicas que pude conocer —dijo Goku.

—Goku, no me hagas sonrojar quieres —dijo Bárbara.

Goku río.

—Pero la verdad Goku, es que tu cambiaste nuestras vidas también, si no fuera por ti, yo seguiría en CatCo y en el hotel, en lugar de empezar a administrar una empresa y sé que Kara también mejoró gracias a ti —dijo Bárbara.

—Ahora, tu no me hagas sonrojar —dijo Goku.

Ambos rieron.

—Así, antes de lo olvide, mañana tenemos que ir a L-corp. para firmar el contrato, pasaré mañana por ti a tu edificio, de acuerdo —dijo Bárbara.

—Esta bien Bárbara, estaré ahí, lo prometo ¿Cuando llega el pedido de semillas? —dijo Goku.

—Mañana en el transcurso del día, no te preocupes —dijo Bárbara.

—Buenas noches Goku, descansa, lo hiciste genial hoy —dijo Bárbara.

—No Bárbara, lo hicimos genial —le dijo Goku.

—En serio, debería haber una ley por ser tan labía—dijo Bárbara riendo mientras corta la comunicación.

Goku se detuvo, recordó algo de repente que había olvidado.

—Rayos, lo olvide —dijo Goku.

Giro y se dirige al lugar.

Con Kara.

DEO.

Todos estaban reunidos para despedir a Superman, era hora que volviera a Metrópolis, J'onn le dio la kryptonita como ofrenda de paz, él se despidió de J'onn, Alex y Winn; que incluso lo abrazo, solo le faltaba alguien.

Él miró a Kara.

—Caushe —dijo Kara.

—¿Que significa? —dijo Winn.

—No hay una palabra parecida en este mundo, creo que lo más cercano es continuará —dijo Superman.

—Te quiero Kara, despídeme de Goku, dile que si te lastima puedo darle un viaje a la luna sin regreso —dijo Clark.

Kara río.

—Yo también te quiero Clark —dijo Kara.

Ellos se abrazaron.

Superman camina a la kriptonita en cajas de plomo, la toma y salió volando de la DEO.

A medio camino se detuvo.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo Superman sonriendo.

—Hola Superman —dijo Kakarotto flotando en frente de él.

—Viniste a despedirte —dijo Superman extendiendo la mano.

—Claro—dijo Kakarotto tomando la mano.

—Cuida a Supergirl por mi, por favor —dijo Superman.

—No te preocupes, trabajaremos juntos y nos cuidaremos ambos —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

Superman asintió.

—Toma esto, si necesitas ayuda alguna vez, oprímelo —dijo Kakarotto.

Clark vio que era un botón como el que le dio Kara, él sonrió y lo tomo.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Kakarotto —dijo Superman yéndose.

—Adiós Superman —dijo Kakarotto seguro que lo escucho.

Su celular comenzó a sonar lo vio se quita el casco y contestó.

—Hola contestó —dijo Goku.

—Hola Goku, perdona por no haber llamado, he tenido muchas cosas —dijo Kara.

—No te preocupes Kara; igual he estado un poco ocupado, quieres ir a cenar, yo invito —dijo Goku.

—Claro, te veré en el edificio en 30 minutos y nos vamos —dijo Kara.

—Genial, es una cita Kara —dijo Goku colgado.

—Se puso el casco de nuevo y voló a su edificio con una sonrisa.

Con Kara.

Ella sonrío y mira su teléfono.

«Él dijo una cita» pensó feliz Kara.

Vio el mensaje de Clark, que ha llegado a Metrópolis y le contesta.

«Hoy ha sido un buen día» pensó Kara mientras se dirige a revisar al hombre de la nave antes de irse al edificio.

Y lo cortamos aquí, quedó largo pero espero que les haya gustado, estaré actualizando si todo sale bien la próxima semana, quiero agradecer a todos lo que me han enviado mensajes de apoyo como Review y me han agregado favoritos y follows.


	17. La ley de amnistía

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota: Gracias a Lozato por la corrección de este capítulo

Capítulo 17: Ley de amnistía.

DEO; noche.

Kara antes de irse a su cita con Goku, paso a visitar al supuesto kriptoniano.

Ella entró en la enfermería de la DEO se acercó al hombre, tenía que admitir que era atractivo; pero no la hizo sentir nada.

Otro chico oriental había ganado su corazón.

Ella se sentó en la silla junto a él y le dijo.

—No sabrás lo que es sentirte solo, estaré aquí para ayudarte —dijo Kara.

De repente, el hombre despertó confundido y su primer reflejó fue tomar a Kara del cuello y arrojarla a un lado de la cama, rompiendo un cristal dejándola tendida.

El supuesto kryptoniano se quitó los aparatos médicos que estaban conectados a él, se levantó y salió confundido hasta que los agentes lo descubrieron.

—¡Alto ahí! —dijo un agente siendo mandado a volar por el hombre.

Otro agente atacó con una macana; pero al momento del golpe se rompió al contacto con el hombre.

El hombre lo miró y lo arrojó por las escaleras del segundo piso.

—¡Detente! —dijo Alex con dos agentes detrás de ella, los tres tenían armas anti-extraterrestres.

El hombre corrió a la ventana más cercana y se lanzó, atravesando el cristal y saliendo corriendo a súper velocidad, Alex sólo pudo verlo irse.

Después de 10 minutos.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo J'onn.

—Si, solo un poco agitada —dijo Kara.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo Kara.

—Salto por el cristal y escapó —dijo Alex.

—Escogí un mal momento para entregar la kriptonita; justo lo que no necesitó, otro alienígena sin supervisión mientras la presidenta está de visita —dijo J'onn.

Kara le había entregado la información de Kakarotto a J'onn; pero no sin hacerle prometer antes que dejarían en paz a Kakarotto y no lo cazarían.

J'onn no estaba convencido; pero aceptó, mientras Kakarotto no hiciera nada malo, él no lo arrestará, de todos modos no sabría si podría después de ver como quedo Solomon Grundy mientras Kakarotto no estaba ni agitado.

—La presidenta vendrá aquí —dijo Kara emocionada.

—Si, quiere visitar la DEO, ella vino a National City para firmar la ley de amnistía alienígena —dijo Alex.

—Es increíble, una ley que le permite a los alienígenas salir de sombras y vivir como ciudadanos esto pasará a la historia —dijo Kara emocionada.

—No para mi, creo que comete un error de error —dijo J'onn.

—Cómo es que tu en especial dices eso —dijo Kara.

—Porque en mi experiencia, los alienígenas y los humanos no conviven —dijo J'onn.

—Qué hay de ti y de mi, o Kakarotto —dijo Kara.

Ella sabía que Kakarotto era alienígena de la raza llamada Saiyajin; pero tenía apariencía humana, su boca era humana.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? Nos vemos como ellos y encajamos, Kakarotto solo ha mostrado su boca, el resto está escondido, no sabemos si tiene apariencía humana completa, y hay otros alienígenas que no pueden —dijo J'onn.

—Las personas de este mundo no toleran alienígenas que se ven diferentes a ellos, lo digo como alienígena que ha usado el rostro de un hombre de color por 50 años —dijo J'onn.

—Es verdad, puedo contar a los alienígenas pacíficos con una mano, solo con cuatro dedos nada más —dijo Alex.

—Me alegra que la presidenta no piense como ustedes —dijo Kara.

—Deberías decírselo cuando la veas —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kara sorprendida.

—Ella espera a la alienígena más conocida de la ciudad en su discurso —dijo Alex.

—¿Conoceré a la presidenta? —dijo Kara nerviosa.

—Al menos que estés tan nerviosa que no quieras, podríamos pedírselo a Kakarotto —dijo Alex jugando.

—Nerviosa yo, jaja, yo si lo estoy es la presidenta —dijo Kara como si no viera el problema.

—Tal vez si deberían enviar a Kakarotto —dijo Kara.

—Kakarotto no puede ir, no trabaja para la DEO tu si, representaras a toda la organización; espero que seas profesional —dijo J'onn.

Kara asintió.

—Que quede claro, ella tiene suerte de conocerte —dijo J'onn.

—Gracias —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—¿Debería peinarme? —dijo Kara.

—Por dios santos —dijo J'onn poniendo los ojos y se fue.

—¿Que dije? —dijo Kara confundida.

—Olvídalo, entonces ¿No tenias algo que hacer? —dijo Alex sonriéndole.

—Algo qu... ¡Por Dios!, lo olvide por el ataque de ese hombre y la presidenta —dijo Kara dándole un adiós a su hermana y saliendo volando.

Alex solo río.

Edificio de Kara y Goku.

Kara aterrizó en su ventana con una gelatina de uva para darle a Goku como regalo de bienvenida, se dio un baño, se cambio a su ropa normal y salió de su apartamento para ir al de Goku, todo esto a súper velocidad claro.

Ella llego y toco la puerta.

Con Goku.

Goku había llegado a su edificio hace como 20 minutos, después de pasar a comprar algunas cosas que recordó.

Entro, saludo a la Sra. Cameron en el pasillo y siguió a su departamento; entró, dejo lo que compró en su mesa, camino a su habitación y se quitó la mochila y miró su reloj.

«Mmm, aun tengo algo de tiempo antes que Kara llegué» pensó Goku mientras se quitaba el reloj.

Tomo una capsula del estuche y la arrojó apareciendo su ropa, tomó un playera gris y un pantalón de ejercicio negro cómodo, una toalla jabón y shampoo, y fue a darse una ducha.

«Mañana acomodare mi ropa en el Closet, tal vez» pensó Goku mientras iba a su baño.

Después de 10 minutos.

Goku termino su baño y salió ya vestido, se puso unos tenis cómodos y camino a su mochila, sacó los documentos que Daishinkan le dio y los guardó en un cajón de su cama.

Saco las fotografías de sus familia y amigos, las miro y sonrió.

—Me preguntó ¿Qué pensarían si me vieran ahora? —dijo Goku mientras la ponía en un cajón también.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Él oyó la puerta, sintió el ki familiar y sonrió caminando a la puerta, y la abrió.

—Hola —dijo Goku mirando a Kara.

Estaba preciosa como siempre, tenía sus lentes que la hacían ver tierna e inteligente, junto a su cabello rubio, tenía un vestido blanco que dejaban ver sus piernas, a él le gustaban esas piernas, él se sonrojó de ese pensamiento.

Kara estaba en la puerta con su gelatina de uva cuando lo vio, se veía muy atractivo a pesar de estar en ropa casual, su cabello extrañó pero que le quedaba perfecto, tenia una playera gris que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, ella pudo ver sus brazos bien construidos llenos de músculo, no es que no lo notara antes; pero ahora veía como caía el agua por ellos.

«De seguro acaba de ducharse» pensó Kara.

Tenía un pantalón negro de ejercicio que también se ajustaban a su piernas, tenía piernas de corredor profesional, ella luchó para no usar su visión de rayo X en él mientras se sonrojaba.

—Hola Goku, te traje esto —dijo Kara poniendo la gelatina en frente de su rostro.

—Gr-gracias Kara —dijo Goku tomando la gelatina, él no sabía por qué le trajo esto; pero él la aceptó.

—Pasa Kara —dijo Goku dejándola pasar y cerró la puerta.

—Perdona la tardanza, es que salió un imprevisto en el trabajo —dijo Kara.

«Un imprevisto kryptoniano» pensó Kara.

—Podemos salir a comer, debe haber algo abierto ¿Quieres comida italiana? Puedo volar, digo, conozco un lugar —dijo Kara tratando de no arruinarlo, como con James.

«Si Goku quiere comida Egipcia, iré a Egipto» pensó Kara.

—No te preocupes Kara, lo tengo cubierto —dijo Goku apuntando a la mesa.

Kara miró la mesa y vio cuatro pizzas, comida china, refrescos, cubiertos y dos cajas de donas; pero eran de su lugar favorito.

Kara se acercó a la mesa y abrió las cajas de pizzas eran especiales del Sr. Thompson; luego abrió la caja de donas, eran sus favoritos.

«¿Cómo lo supo?» pensó Kara.

Goku leyó su pensamiento.

—Las pizzas son las que comimos hace dos días, las donas las había encargado desde las mañana, me di cuenta de tus favoritas porque las miraste primero cuando fuimos y estaba cerrado, y la comida china es del lugar donde comí con Bárbara cuando me acompañó al banco —dijo Goku.

Kara sonrió, ella oyó que la comida china era de donde creyó que Bárbara y Goku tuvieron su cita; que no lo fue al menos para Goku, las pizzas eran de su primer cita que Goku si la considero así, y aparte se tomó el tiempo de comprar dos cajas de donas y una era de sus favoritas.

—Goku, te han dicho que eres muy lindo —dijo Kara mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras comía una de sus donas favoritas.

Goku se sonrojó por el cumplido, pero luego río.

—Entonces vamos a comer —dijo Goku.

Después de 30 minutos.

Ellos habían terminado la mayoría de la comida, parecía que los dos comían como si tuvieran hoyos negros de estómago, lo cual fue satisfactorio para ambos de que pudieran comer agusto el uno con el otro.

Ellos se pusieron al día de lo que habían hecho, Kara contando solo lo del CatCo y como había logrado probarle a su jefe que era una reportera al lograr la entrevista con Kakarotto, y su informe de los ataques de los Metallos y Solomon Grundy, y como le parecía que Kakarotto ayudaría a Supergirl a salvar la ciudad.

—Felicidades Kara, sabia que serias una gran reportera, tienes pasión y eso es lo importante —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

—Gracias Goku —dijo Kara sonrojada.

—Ah sí, Clark te mando saludo antes de irse, le agradaste —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Igual me agrado, es un gran tipo —dijo Goku.

—Si, lo es —dijo Kara.

Goku le contó ahora lo que había hecho; claro, sin meter a Kakarotto, él le dijo que ya había comprando las tierras con Bárbara mostrándole las fotos en su celular.

—Es increíble Goku, felicidades, espero que me lleves a conocerlas cuando tengas tu primera cosecha —dijo Kara.

—Claro Kara, de hecho, hay algo que tengo que contarte —dijo Goku nervioso.

Él le ocultaba lo de Kakarotto, pero no quería ocultarle más.

—¿Qué pasa Goku? —dijo Kara mientras comía un trozo de pizza.

Goku sacó una cápsula de su pantalón donde tenía un poco de ropa y la arrojó haciéndola explotar y apareciendo su contenido.

—¡Que demonios! —dijo Kara soltando su pizza.

Ella se sorprendió, no tanto por la tecnología, en Kriptón podrían encapsular su comida y mas cosas.

Ella se sorprendió de como Goku hizo eso, de dónde había sacado esa tecnología.

—Eso es, mmm; como decirlo, un regalo que una amiga me dio, se llaman cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku un poco triste ofreciéndole la cápsula.

Por su tono, Kara creyó que su amiga había muerto; pero esa tecnología había sido inventada por esa amiga, era increíble para un humano.

—¿Y que puedes guardar ahí? —dijo Kara tomando la cápsula.

Ella lo analizo sin que Goku se diera cuenta con su visión de rayos X, ella vio la tecnología dentro y se sorprendió.

Goku sonrió y comenzó su explicación.

Después de 15 minutos.

Donde Goku dio la misma explicación de las cápsulas Bulma que a Bárbara, excepto que no mostró su máquina de gravedad; por qué no podía explicarlo, y por qué se quedó en su guarida sin nombre, en su lugar, uso su refrigerador como prueba para demostrarlo.

—Eso es increíble Goku, pero ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? —dijo Kara.

No es que no le interesara, pero era raro que lo se lo dijera ahora.

—Bueno, por que mi amiga Bulma me dijo una vez que si necesitaba ayuda, usara esta tecnología para ayudarme, así que Bárbara y yo vendimos está tecnología a Lena Luthor —dijo Goku— para poder abrir nuestro negocio; que ahora sería una empresa llamada "empresas dragón" que cultiva y exporta alimentos.

Kara quedó helada; así que esa era la razón por la que Bárbara renunció, ellos habían logrado venderle a Lena Luthor la cápsula Bulma y esto sería un avance en la tecnología de la tierra.

«Llevar lo que quieras en tu bolsa» pensó Kara.

—Eso es maravilloso Goku, tu y Bárbara serán famosos; pero saben que no sería fácil competir con las empresa de alimentos que ya tienen años, verdad —dijo Kara.

—De hecho Bárbara ya se encargó de eso, a Lena Luthor le gusto la idea y quiere ser socia de empresas dragón, ella ofreció contactos para venderle o algo así; de hecho, ella quiere conocerme mañana, que se firmara el contrato de las cápsulas Bulma en L-corp. —dijo Goku.

«Claro, como heredero de la cápsulas, Goku tendría que estar ahí, Bárbara es su socia así que igual tendría que estar ahí» pensó Kara.

«Sabía que Bárbara era inteligente; pero no tanto, ella ha resuelto todo en un tiempo récord» pensó Kara.

—Quería que lo sepas de mí, serás de las pocas personas que sabrá que yo soy el, bueno, digamos que trajo la cápsula y que soy dueño de empresas dragón —dijo Goku, él no diría crear por qué era mentira.

Kara se sorprendió de eso, él le había dicho que para el mundo, Bárbara sería la creadora de las cápsulas Bulma exportadas por L-corp.

Y también la presidenta de empresas dragón porque él no quería serlo, Bárbara aceptó con la condición que él aceptaría su parte justa como dueño, que sería muchos ceros.

—Gracias por la confianza Goku, prometo guardar el secreto; pero ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? Serias famoso —dijo Kara.

—Por que no busco fama Kara, solo quiero ayudar y trabajar en el campo como lo hacia de donde vengo; además, me gusta mi vida aquí en el edificio contigo —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa.

Kara se sonrojo más que su capa.

«Nunca había visto tanta humildad, Goku rechazo fama por vivir una vida tranquila conmigo» pensó Kara.

Ella sonrió y contuvo las ganas de irse encima de Goku y besarlo, ella se prometió ir paso a paso.

—Yo también me alegro que te quedes aquí conmigo, Goku —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Goku quería besarla, Kara seguía despertando estos sentimientos extraños que aun no entendía, él tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo, él dijo paso a paso.

—Qué te parece si vemos una película de superhéroes —dijo Kara caminado a la Smart TV, puso la película y se sentó en el sofá.

Goku no era de ver películas, él siempre se queda dormido; pero esta vez le agrado la idea, él apagó las luces.

Se sentó al lado de Kara en el sofá para ver la película.

Kara se sintió audaz y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Goku, sintiéndose como si perteneciera ahí y sonrió, se permitió olvidar al kryptoniano fugitivo, a Cadmus, e incluso que conocería a la presidenta mañana.

Goku la sintió poner su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió, él puso su cabeza junto a la de ella y se acomodo para ver la película.

Ninguno dijo nada, el silencio lo decía todo.

Increíblemente, Goku no se quedó dormido; sino que se sintió en casa al igual que Kara.

CatCo al dia siguiente.

—Bienvenidos a esta junta editorial que pasará a la historia —dijo James.

—Primero, quiero felicitar a Kara Danvers por esto —dijo James mostrando la primera plana del periodo.

KAKAROTTO: EL NUEVO HÉROE DE NATIONAL CITY. SU ORIGEN Y ASOCIACIÓN CON SUPERMAN Y SUPERGIRL.

Todos aplaudieron, menos Snapper Carr.

Kara se sonrojo de vergüenza.

James iba hablar pero fue interrumpido por Snapper; que técnicamente le robó el control de su junta, en donde dijo que la primicia era conseguir una entrevista con la presidenta, lo demás era insignificante.

Dándole tareas a todos de averiguar qué enfermedades traerán los alienígenas y que opinaba la religión del matrimonio alíen-humano; entre otras cosas, llegó el momento de ver quién conseguiría la entrevista a la presidenta.

—Danvers lo hará —dijo James no feliz que pasaran sobre el.

—Danvers no tiene experiencia, necesitamos a alguien atrevido —dijo Snapper Carr.

—Ella lo es, consiguió la entrevista con Kakarotto —dijo James.

—Es verdad, soy atrevida como nadie; además, es posible que vea a la presidenta —dijo Kara.

«Yo conseguí la entrevista con Kakarotto, bueno, me la regaló él; pero yo lo hice, y estare en primera fila para ver a la presidenta» pensó Kara.

—Parker, Hazte cargo —dijo Snapper Carr ignorandola.

—Danvers tu iras con Lena Luthor, su hermano es famoso por sus ideas anti-alienígena, quiero tu entrevista en la tarde y si quieres quedarte tiene que ser grandiosa, no puedes vivir toda tu vida de la noticia de Kakarotto —dijo Snapper Carr saliendo de la oficina.

Kara suspiró y miró a James.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme Supergirl verá a la presidenta, nada importante —dijo Kara saliendo de la oficina.

Empresas dragón, con Goku y Bárbara.

Bárbara había pasado temprano por Goku a su departamento para ir a la empresa, le informó a Goku que las semillas ya habían llegado y el resto de lo que le pidió; incluso la gente que pidió contratar estaba lista, y ya habían comenzado a laborar hoy; pero que el comenzaría mañana.

—¿Por qué tengo que comenzar mañana? —dijo Goku un poco molesto mientras bajaba del auto de Bárbara en el estacionamiento de empresas dragón.

Iba vestido con una playera roja, pantalón negros y tenis.

Quien diría que él quería trabajar, Milk le daría un infarto.

—Por qué hoy tenemos la firma de contrato con Lena Luthor en L-corp., apenas tendrás tiempo de entrenar; además, la gente ya está adelantando algo —dijo Bárbara bajando del auto igual.

Iba con un traje negro de empresaria, su cabello rojo suelto y sin gafas dejando ver sus ojos verdes.

—Pero yo podría adelantar más —dijo Goku terco, él prefería el campo a ir firmar un contrato.

Bárbara suspiro, Goku parecía un niño haciendo berrinche.

—Y entonces ¿Como te fue con Kara cuando le dijiste de las cápsula? —dijo Bárbara tratando de cambiar el tema.

Goku le había contado que le dijo a Kara de las cápsulas, obviamente con partes cortadas.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku mas tranquilo.

Bárbara puso sus ojos, eso ya era un habito de ellos.

—Buenos días señor Son y señorita Gordon —dijeron los guardias de seguridad de la puerta.

—Buenos días —dijeron Goku y Bárbara entrando.

A Goku le trajo recuerdos de sus 30 minutos de guardia de seguridad de Mr. Satán, antes de abandonar e irse a dormir.

—Pues lo tomo bien, le gustó la idea y nos deseó suerte, ah si, y me dijo que te diga que eres una genio —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Bárbara río también.

Kara la sorprendía más, era una chica tan comprensiva, ella había leído el periodo de CatCo hoy y le había gustado como quedo la entrevista y lo relacionado con la captura de un Metallo, la muerte del otro y la paliza a Solomon Grundy.

También leyó que la presidenta llegaría hoy para firmar la amnistía para que los alienígenas tuvieran los mismos derechos, eso podría aplicar para Goku o mejor dicho Kakarotto, la DEO no podría arrestarlo al menos que haga algo malo.

—¿Viste el diario? Fue una gran entrevista ¿Donde está Kara? ¿En CatCo? —dijo Bárbara.

—Si lo leí, le quedó increíble, si debe estar en CatCo —dijo Goku.

—Buenos días señor Son, señorita Gordon —dijo la recepcionista.

—Buenos días —dijeron ambos subiendo al ascensor.

—No sabía que ya teníamos recepcionista —dijo Goku curioso.

—Si, ya tenemos; también tenemos departamento de contabilidad, de mercadotecnia, de recursos humanos, laboratorio, etc. aún son pocos empleados; pero habrá más cuando comencemos a cultivar y exportar —dijo Bárbara tranquilamente.

Goku se quedó en shock, no sabia que era la mitad de lo que dijo; pero se escuchaba increíble, Bárbara cada vez lo sorprendía mas.

El ascensor llegó a su piso, el último.

—Buenos días señorita Gordon, señor Son —dijo una chica fuera de su oficina.

—Buenos días Helena —dijo Bárbara sonriendo entrando a su oficina.

—Buenos días —dijo Goku con una sonrisa, también caminando a la oficina.

Se detuvo en la puerta para ver que decía.

Presidenta Bárbara Gordon y Vicepresidente Son Goku.

Goku no sabia que era un vicepresidente; pero le gustó cómo sonaba, él entró a la oficina.

Adentro ya la había visto, era enorme; muchos muebles, una pantalla y había dos escritorio, uno decía presidenta Bárbara Gordon y el otro decía vicepresidente Son Goku; ambos tenían computadoras.

Goku no sabia usar computadora; pero podría aprender ¿No?

—Goku, pruébate esto —dijo Bárbara dándole un traje negro con corbata roja.

Goku gimió, él odiaba los trajes; por eso prefería el campo.

—Solo es para la firma de contrato y para otras reuniones importante, no seas llorón Goku —dijo Bárbara tratando de sonar seria pero conteniendo la risa, Goku siempre la hacía reír.

Goku tomo el traje resignado y fue a cambiarse al baño.

—No tardes Goku, repasaremos qué dirás en la firma de contrato —dijo Bárbara sentándose en su escritorio con una sonrisa burlona.

Goku solo le saco la lengua y cerró la puerta del baño.

Bárbara soltó una carcajada.

Aeropuerto de National City, con Kara.

La pista del aeropuerto estaba llena, la razón, llegaba la presidenta a hacer historia.

Supergirl descendió en primera fila, ella pensó en invitar a Kakarotto; pero dudo que quisiera algo con la DEO, él ya había fijado su postura, solo trabajaría con ella y Kal, ella respetaba eso después de oír su historia anoche, ella iría a L corp. después de esto.

«Ahora que recuerdo, Goku y Bárbara tenían su firma de contrato hoy, espero que le vaya bien; tal vez lo alcance ahí» pensó Kara con una sonrisa.

—Es increíble no —dijo Supergirl emocionada a una pequeña niña.

—La conoces —dijo la niña emocionada.

—No, aun no; pero seguramente será genial, no cierto —dijo Supergirl.

Luego empezaron los aplausos, la presidenta bajaba del avión, todo era felicidad.

—Esta lista, andando —dijo uno de sus custodios.

La presidenta no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando un rayo de fuego fue al avión quemando a un custodio.

La gente corrió para ponerse a salvo.

Supergirl se elevó en el aire buscando quien era el responsable, hasta que fue atacada por el mismo rayo de fuego enviándola a volar a la torre de comunicación, se recuperó rápido y esquivó dos bolas de fuego, una de ellas conecto al otro custodio de la presidenta dejándola sola.

—¡Cuidado! —dijo Supergirl volando a tiempo para bloquear el disparo de fuego y salvar a la presidenta.

Todo había acabado.

Empresas dragón, con Goku y Bárbara.

Después de probarse el traje y repasar sus líneas que dirá en la firma de contrato, y de un buen desayuno como para 30 personas, Goku había ido a entrenar sus cuatro horas a la máquina de gravedad en su guarida detrás de la pared de su oficina, Goku notó que la primera figura de su sello era apenas visible; eso significaba que estaba a la mitad del camino de obtener el Súper Saiyajin, Goku no estaba seguro pero creía que si.

Después de las cuatro horas y de un baño, Goku salió de la máquina de gravedad para ver a Bárbara en la guarida en su computadora de Oráculo viendo la noticias, él se acercó a oírlas.

—Supergirl logró salvar a la presidenta del intento de asesinato en el aeropuerto de National City, los dos custodios de la presidenta perdieron la vida por este rayo extraño, no hay sospechosos por ahora, seguiremos informando —dijo la conductora del noticiero de National City.

—Así que Supergirl salvo a la presidenta ¿Sabes que pudo ser ese rayo Bárbara? —dijo Goku.

—No fue disparado a distancia; eso quiere decir que es un alienígena con visión de calor, lo cual es imposible ya que solo Superman y Supergirl, o un alienígena con poderes de fuego, espera —dijo Bárbara tecleando unos códigos extraños a una velocidad impresionante.

Goku reconoció esa mirada, era su mirada de Oráculo.

—Lo tengo —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

Goku leyó lo que apareció en la computadora, eran los registros de los aliens del gobierno.

Así es, Bárbara había hackeado al gobierno y accedió a sus registros en minutos.

—Infernians; poderes. Pyrogenesis: poder de generar fuego de sus cuerpos que puede utilizar en bolas de fuego. Pyrokinesis: capacidad para manipular el fuego y visión térmica —dijo Goku y dejó de leer, tenían a su culpable.

—Lo encontraste ¿Puedes saber quién es Bárbara? —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—No, lamentablemente el gobierno no tiene ninguno registrado, solo lo tiene agregado en su base de datos; pero lo que sí sé, es que son dos Infernians —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Dos? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Goku dudoso.

—Por esto, mira —dijo Bárbara mostrando el video de como Supergirl salvo la presidenta.

—Aquí uno le dio a Supergirl con la visión de calor; al instante que ella salió, otro le lanzo bolas fuego y según dice aquí donde no leíste, ellos solo pueden usar un poder a la vez y esperar 30 segundos para cambiar al otro; osea, uno usó la visión y otro la bolas de fuego —dijo Bárbara dejando en shock a Goku.

—Bárbara, eres increíble; entonces que hacemos para capturarlos —dijo Goku.

Él nunca había enfrentado a un ser de fuego, quería atraparlos; pero también quería ver qué podían hacer.

—Por el momento no, habrá que esperar que ataquen de nuevo y con suerte aparezcan, es una pena la muerte de esos custodios, al menos Supergirl pudo salvar a la presidenta —dijo Bárbara poniéndose de pie.

—Algunas vez te conté que el rey del mundo de mi universo es un perro y como lo salve —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Bárbara río, Goku tenia historias graciosas.

—No, pero ponte tu traje de juntas y me lo cuentas en el camino a L corp. —dijo Bárbara caminando a la puerta.

Goku gimió de fastidio siguiéndola para cambiarse.

Bárbara río otra vez.

Y aquí lo terminamos por que queda largo Bárbara un paso adelante como siempre agregue dos infernians en lugar de uno como el capítulo principal, porque Kara la derrotó ella sola, no tendría caso que Goku intervenga a si que agregue uno más para que Goku se encargue de él, ya saben 2 vs 2.

Goku y Kara ya se empezaron a tomar más confianza y la empresa dragón ya empezó a andar.

Si todo sale bien nos veremos en una nueva actualización la próxima semana muchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron y me dejan sus me gusta.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	18. Daxam

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota: gracias a Lozato por corregir este capítulo

Capítulo 18: Daxam.

DEO.

Después de descubrir que el patrón de quemadura es igual a la visión de calor y de poner de sospechas al kryptoniano perdido.

Y un extraño encuentro entre Alex y una detective llamada Maggie Sawyer policía local, que técnicamente le dio un golpe al ego de Alex al descubrir que no solo el Kryptoniano fugitivo podría ser culpable, sino también podría se un Infernian.

Ahora la presidenta estaba en la DEO.

—Bienvenida a la DEO señora Presidenta —dijo J'onn con Supergirl y Alex a su espalda.

—Gracias, me sorprende que ahora que su verdadera identidad se conoce, no quiera vivir abiertamente como usted mismo —dijo la presidenta.

La presidenta era una mujer entre 50 años, cabello castaño hasta el hombro, con ojos azules. Ella vestía con falda negra hasta la rodilla, sus tacones, una chaqueta de vestir negra y debajo una blusa azul.

—Creo que mi aspecto humano incomoda menos a las personas —dijo J'onn.

La presidenta iba hablar cuando noto algo.

—Veo a Supergirl y a usted, pero tenia entendido que había otro alienígena famoso en estos días en National City ¿Donde esta Kakarotto? —dijo la presidenta.

—Kakarotto no trabaja para la DEO —dijo J'onn, él no estaba contento con eso.

—Es que a él le gusta trabajar solo, osea no, solo él aceptó trabajar conmigo y Superman, es confiable, solo que aun tiene dudas de la DEO, ya sabe, miedo a ser arrestado —dijo Supergirl defendiendolo.

—Espero que mi ley de amnistía cambie eso para él y para ustedes los seres de otra galaxia que llama a este planeta su hogar —dijo la presidenta.

—Se que la misión de la DEO es cazar alienígenas renegados; pero esa misión tendrá que adaptarse, no esta de acuerdo director —dijo la presidenta.

—No lo estoy presidenta, existen alienígenas asesinos que no entenderán el concepto de los derechos que le está ofreciendo, criaturas malvadas que se aprovecharan de su buena fe —dijo J'onn.

—Imagino que las mismas cosas se dijeron una vez de usted J'onn J'onzz, pero alguien le dio el beneficio de las duda, no es momento de retribuirles, no se me ocurre mejor momento que el presente para extenderles una mano amiga —dijo la presidenta.

—Aunque es posible que la muerdan —dijo J'onn terco.

—Hay que tener esperanzas —dijo la presidenta.

—¿Y si son falsas? —dijo J'onn.

—La esperanza J'onn nunca es algo falso, mira a Supergirl, a Superman e incluso a Kakarotto —dijo la presidenta.

Ella le dio una sonrisa a Supergirl y se fue.

—Escucharon eso, fue una cita oficial, muchos van a citar; además me sonrió —dijo Kara emocionada.

—De acuerdo me tengo que ir, hare mi segunda entrevista como reportera, solo llámenme si dice otra cosa genial —dijo Kara yéndose.

—¿Tu que crees? —dijo Alex.

—Que la esperanza no ayudará a atrapar al asesino —dijo J'onn.

Con Goku y Bárbara en L. Corp.

—Me siento como un mono cilindrero —dijo Goku incómodo en su traje, mientras bajan del auto.

—Goku, solo será un rato que lo tendrás puesto, conformate que no logre peinarte ese cabello tuyo es rebelde —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, a los Saiyajins no nos crece el cabello; pero tampoco podemos peinarlo ni nada —dijo Goku recordando la explicación de vegeta.

Bárbara asintió no conforme.

—Recuerdas tus líneas Goku —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, las recuerdo —dijo Goku.

—Bien Goku, deja salir tu encanto y sonríe mientras yo hablo —dijo Bárbara.

Ellos entraron y caminaron a la recepción.

—Buenas tarde, somos Bárbara Gordon y el Sr. Son Goku, la señorita Luthor nos espera —dijo Bárbara.

—¡Oh sí! señorita Gordon adelante, ya saben el piso, verdad —dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

—Si, gracias —dijo Bárbara.

—Gracias —dijo Goku con una sonrisa siguiendo a Bárbara.

—Que hombre —dijo la recepcionista sonrojada por la sonrisa de Goku, y por saber que era rico de paso.

Goku y Bárbara llegaron al último piso, caminaron a la secretaría de Lena y amiga de Bárbara.

—Hola Dinah —dijo Bárbara.

—Hola Bárbara, justo a tiempo, la señorita Luthor me pregunto si no habían llegado —dijo Dinah.

Goku la miró y observó que era muy guapa, se preguntó si en esta tierra todas las chicas eran bonitas; tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules, era de la altura de Bárbara y tenía cuerpo de modelo, pero igual atlético.

Estaba vestida con un uniforme de secretaria; una chaqueta negra, una blusa blanca, debajo una falda corta negra, medias negras y tenía buenas piernas.

«Aunque no tanto como Kara» pensó Goku.

—Si lo siento, ya sabes, el tráfico. Te presento a mi socio Son Goku, ella es mi compañera de departamento y de universidad Dinah Lance, Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Goku extendió la mano.

—Buenas tardes señorita Lance —dijo Goku con su sonrisa característica.

Dinah miró al hombre y se sonrojo, era muy Guapo, tenía un cabello negro extraño como de esos animes japoneses que veía; pero le quedaba perfecto, de hecho él era japonés.

Pero luego miro su sonrisa encantadora, no era seductora como esos playboys presumidos, era sincera y hasta parecía de un niño con esa inocencia, a eso agreguenle el traje elegante negro con camisa blanca de abajo y corbata roja, con zapatos negros de vestir que le quedaba perfecto.

—Ho-hola Sr. Son, un gusto conocerlo —dijo Dinah nerviosa.

Bárbara había dicho que era guapo, pero ella no pensó que tanto, tomó su mano y notó lo dura que era.

Paso 30 segundos y Goku noto que no soltaba su mano, como cuando conoció a Bárbara.

«¿Que les sucede con los apretones de mano?» pensó Goku.

Hasta que Bárbara se aclaró la garganta.

Dinah regreso a esta realidad y soltó la mano de Goku apenada.

—Llámame Goku —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Cl-claro Goku, llámame Dinah —dijo Dinah sonriendo.

—Dinah ya sabes, si terminaste ¿Podemos entrar? —dijo Bárbara.

Ella tendría que decirle a Dinah que Goku ya tenía una, como decirle, casi novia.

—¡Oh si, claro! —dijo Dinah apretando su comunicador.

—Dime Dinah —dijo Lena Luthor por el comunicador.

—Señorita Luthor, Bárbara y el señor Goku están aquí para verla —dijo Dinah mirando a Goku, que estaba peleando con su corbata disimuladamente sin prestarle atención a ella; hasta que Bárbara golpeó su mano para que dejara su corbata en paz.

—Claro, déjalos pasar y traenos tres cafés, por favor Dinah —dijo Lena.

—Enseguida señorita Luthor —dijo Dinah.

—Entren; Bárbara, Goku —dijo Dinah dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Bárbara puso los ojos por el coqueteo descarado de su amiga y entró, Goku solo le sonrió sin saber que ella le estaba coqueteando y siguió a Bárbara adentro.

«Que hombre, porque Bárbara dijo que eran amigos nada más» pensó Dinah sonrojada yendo por los cafés.

Dentro de la oficina.

—Buenas tardes Lena —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

Ella había hecho una amistad con Lena rápidamente por tener casi las mismas metas, además de ser inteligentes y mujeres de negocios ahora.

—Hola Bárbara —dijo Lena sonriéndole.

Ella se levantó de su escritorio donde estaba leyendo el diario, más bien la entrevista a Kakarotto por Kara Danvers.

Bárbara la había impresionado mucho, cuando hacían negocios con ella aceptaban lo que ella ofrecía por el miedo a su apellido; pero Bárbara no se había dejado intimidar, negociando como una profesional ella tenía coraje, eso le gustó a Lena.

—Lena, te presento a mi socio y dueño de las cápsulas Bulma, Son Goku —dijo Bárbara.

—Goku, ella es la señorita Lena Luthor —dijo Bárbara de nuevo.

Goku vio a la mujer y extendió la mano.

—Hola señorita Luthor, soy Son Goku, pero puede llamarme Goku —dijo Goku con su sonrisa característica, fingiendo no sentirse incómodo por ser presentado como el dueño de las capsula Bulma.

Goku noto que Lena era una mujer igual muy bonita, lo cual respalda su hipótesis de que en este universo todas las chicas eran bonitas, noto que era tan alta casi como él, una pulgada; tal vez eran sus tacones, él no lo sabía.

Su cabello era negro y lo tenia en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran verdes, una blusa gris elegante y una falda negra; igual elegante imagino.

Lena Luthor lo miro y se impresionó, ella no se sonrojo, ella sabía controlarse mejor, vio que era japonés como dijo Bárbara y muy atractivo tuvo que admitir.

Su cabello era extraño; pero encajaba bien con él, una sonrisa que iba en contra de todo lo que había visto en sus años como empresaria, era gentil e ingenua, tenía un traje elegante negro con corbata roja que le quedaba perfecto.

—Mucho gustó Goku, entonces llámame Lena, después de todo seremos socios, es bueno conocerte al fin, déjame felicitarte por tu creacion, es maravillosa, revolucionaremos al mundo —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Gracias a ellos, podría comenzar a limpiar el apellido de su familia y hacer su propio camino.

Goku rió y trato de no sentirse mal de nuevo por la creación de las cápsulas, después de todo, Bulma se lo había pedido.

—Pero siéntense, aquí tengo el contrato —dijo Lena sentándose y tomando el contrato, dándoselo a Bárbara, ella era la representante legal.

Ellos se sentaron y Bárbara tomo el contrato para comenzar a leerlo.

—Mientras Bárbara revisa el contrato, por qué no me hablas de ti Goku —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Goku estaba listo, ya lo había ensayado con Bárbara.

—Pues tengo 26 años, soy de Nagoya-Japón, donde era agricultor como sabrá, Bárbara me dijo que sería socia de empresas dragón —dijo Goku entrando en su papel ensayado de empresario.

Lena asintió a eso, a ella le interesaba su idea de una empresa de cultivo y exportación de alimentos 100% natural, sin químicos extraños ni nada y que le daría a gente que no tenía estudios, la oportunidad de un sueldo justo y ser tratados con respeto, al igual para gente que llegó a este país buscando un futuro mejor los ayudarían a conseguir sus documentos para quedarse en el país; osea, seria una empresa 100% cívica y ética.

Y ella buscando cómo limpiar el nombre de los Luthor y ayudar a la gente que Lex lastimó, le interesó, ella había ofrecido los contactos e incluso hablaría con ellos con Bárbara para buscar un acuerdo.

—Sí, me parece una idea increíble Goku; como le dije a Bárbara, buscan hacer su futuro pero ayudando a la gente, eso no todos lo hacen y yo busco lo mismo, ayudar a la gente y hacer un nombre propio —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

—Creo que entonces buscamos romper nuestro límites —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Bárbara leía el contrato pero sonrió, esa frase era inspiratoria, ella lo sabía.

Lena lo miró sorprendida, pero sonrió, este chico es interesante.

—Que buena frase Goku —dijo Lena.

—Pero sigue por favor con tu historia —dijo Lena interesada en saber más.

—Bueno, luego conocí a mi mejor amiga llamada Bulma, de hecho, el nombre es un homenaje a ella, bueno, se puede decir que entre los dos las creamos, ella hizo la mayoría de la creación para ser honesto, espero que pueda ayudarme guardando el secreto de que yo soy el dueño de las cápsulas y dueño de empresas dragón —dijo Goku un poco melancólico y un poco mal por mentir, pero era necesario.

Lena noto que dijo que el nombre de Bulma era un homenaje a su mejor amiga, y por su mirada ella había muerto, pero él se quedó con la creación, planos y todos.

Pero Bárbara le había dicho que él no quería que supieran que él las creó, ni que era el dueño de empresas dragón, Goku no se consideraba el creador de la cápsulas, aunque lo fuera, tal vez por respeto a su amiga.

«Renunciar a dinero y fama, tanta humildad en un hombre» pensó Lena.

—Goku, será un placer hacer negocios contigo y Bárbara —dijo Lena poniendo sus manos en el escritorio y colocando su barbilla en ellas.

Goku le sonrió y Bárbara que había terminando de leer el contrato sonrió, Goku había logrado ganarse a Lena Luthor.

—Todo bien Lena —dijo Bárbara poniendo el contrato en la mesa.

Goku miro de reojo cuanto era la cantidad y casi vuelve a morir, nunca había visto tantos ceros juntos; ni siquiera podía leer esa cantidad, con trabajo pasó el examen de poporo y los querocos.

«Que bueno que Bárbara se encargaba de esto» pensó Goku.

—Perfecto; Bárbara, Goku —dijo Lena sacando un bolígrafo, firmó el contrato y se los entregó a ellos para firmar.

Bárbara lo firmó y le dio el bolígrafo a Goku, él lo tomó y lo firmó, el trato estaba cerrado.

—Bien —aplaudió Lena— ya que somos socios, que les parece si les muestro un nuevo invento que estamos desarrollando y queremos que salga junto con las cápsulas Bulma, tal vez les interese invertir —dijo Lena.

Bárbara y Goku asintieron, no perdían nada con ver.

Con Kara en L. Corp.

Kara había llegado volando y aterrizó en un callejón, se cambió a su ropa normal; su cabello en una trenza con un suéter café encima de su blusa, un pantalón verde y sus gafas, ella entró al edificio.

Ella se imaginó que Goku y Bárbara ya debieron haberse ido, lo cual la puso un poco triste, quería verlo; pero ellos se verían cuando lleguen a casa, habían quedado de ver otra película hoy.

«Con suerte hoy nos tomaremos de la mano» pensó Kara sonrojada.

Camino a la recepcionista y escuchó que hablaba por teléfono de que había un chico atractivo y rico con su jefa, ella se registró y subió al ascensor.

Ella creyó que pudo pasar sin que la chica de recepción se de cuenta.

Kara llegó al último piso donde estaba Lena Luthor, vio que su secretaria Dinah, si no se equivocaba la última vez ese era su nombre, regresaba con tres Cafés, ella la ayudo.

—Gracias —dijo Dinah con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, eh ¿Crees que pueda tener una cita con señorita Luthor? Es por una entrevista —dijo Kara.

—Oh si, solo tendrías que esperar un momento, está en una reunión con la señorita Gordon y un monumento de hombre japonés Son Goku —dijo Dinah casi babeando.

Kara de repente tuvo ganas de poner esos cafés en la cara de Dinah, ese monumento de japonés era suyo, más o menos.

Ella usó toda su fuerza para reír, Goku y Bárbara seguían adentro, esperaba que todo estuviera bien, ella esperaría, no había prisa.

—Claro, esperaré —dijo Kara.

—Ok ¿Cual es tu nombre? Para ponerte en la lista —dijo Dinah tomando una libreta y pluma.

—Kara Danvers de CatCo —dijo Kara.

—¡Oh! eres Kara, espera un momento por favor —dijo Dinah.

Lena había dicho que si Kara Danvers venia, la dejarán pasar rápidamente, esta chica se había ganado la confianza de Lena Luthor.

Kara asintió confundida.

—Señorita Luthor, Kara Danvers está aquí para una entrevista —dijo Dinah.

Esperaron que respondiera Lena, lo cual tardó un poco.

—Déjala pasar Dinah —dijo Lena.

—Vamos entonces —dijo Dinah sonriendo con sus cafés.

Kara abrió la oficina para dejarla entrar.

Con Goku y Bárbara minutos antes.

Lena había caminado a un librero junto al escritorio, se acercó a una caja, puso una combinación rápida, sacó el aparato y lo cerró, era como un lector de huellas raro.

Ella los miró, antes que pudiera hablar sonó su comunicador.

—Señorita Luthor, Kara Danvers está aquí para una entrevista —dijo Dinah.

—Lo siento, le diré que espere un momento —dijo Lena.

—¡No, está bien! —dijo Goku un poco rápido para su gusto.

Lena lo miro extrañada.

—Ehh, lo que Goku dice es que conocemos a Kara Danvers, es amiga nuestra, trabajaba con ella en CatCo y Goku vive en su edificio, y no hay problema con que pase —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió.

Lena se sorprendió por dos cosas; una, que Goku siendo más o menos rico desde antes de esto le había dicho Bárbara que viviría en un edificio normal, y dos; que conociera a Kara Danvers, ella ya sabía que Bárbara había trabajado en CatCo.

—El mundo es muy pequeño —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

—Déjala pasar Dinah —dijo Lena.

Después, la puerta se abrió entrando Kara y Dinah con los cafés.

Goku se levantó rápido y miró a Kara, para él siempre se veía hermosa con su suéter gris y pantalón verde, su cabello trenzado y sus gafas.

Kara levantó la vista y miro a Goku, ella se sonrojó, se veía adorable y tan guapo en el traje negro con corbata roja, se veía todo un empresario.

Lena levantó una ceja confundida; pero luego rió, parece que había algo entre ellos dos, eso explicaría la reacción de Goku.

Bárbara que había aprendido a superarlo y asimilarlo, solo rió, ella tenía que aceptar que se veían bien juntos.

Dinah si estaba un poco celosa, esta chica Kara que no vestía muy a la moda había atraído la atención de el joven japonés millonario y guapo, ella no sabía como lo había hecho.

—Hola señorita Danvers —dijo Lena rompiendo el silencio.

—Hola señorita Luthor —dijo Kara saliendo de sus transe.

—Dime Lena, señorita Danvers —dijo Lena.

—Bueno si, voy a llamarte Lena—dijo Kara.

—Te diré Kara —dijo Lena sonriendo.

Dinah había servido los cafés.

—Dinah, trae una silla para Kara —dijo Lena.

—No hay problema, siéntate Kara —dijo Goku ofreciendo su silla.

—Gr-gracias Goku —dijo Kara acercándose para sentarse, Goku se puso detrás de ella.

—Hola Bárbara ¿Como estas? —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Hola Kara, bien y tú —dijo Bárbara sonriendo igual.

—Genial, ya sabes —dijo Kara mirando a Goku.

—Si tienes boleto de estacionamiento puedo sellarlo, tu también Bárbara —dijo Lena.

—¡Oh no! Yo vine volando… en el autobús —dijo Kara.

Goku rio detrás de ella.

—Yo sí —dijo Bárbara entregando su boleto de estacionamiento.

Lena lo selló y se lo devolvió a Bárbara.

—Me alegra que te decidieras por el periodismo; pero si viniste el mismo día que la firma de amnistía de la presidenta —dijo Lena.

—Es para saber qué piensa la hermana del enemigo número uno de los alienígenas —dijo Kara incomoda.

«Tiene sentido, conociendo a Lex Luthor, la gente quiere saber qué piensa la familia» pensó Bárbara.

«Lex Luthor» pensó Goku.

Había escuchado de él por Bárbara, es el némesis de Superman, así como Freezer fue de él, antes de las paces por así decirlo.

—Lo discutiremos en breve, ya me lo imaginaba —dijo Lena.

—¿Quieres tomar algo Kara? —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

—Café estaría bien —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Al menos Lena parecía dispuesta a dar su punto de vista.

—Dinah, trae otro café por favor —dijo Lena.

—No es necesario, toma el mío Kara, yo no bebo café mucho —dijo Goku sonriendo a Kara.

—Gracias Goku —dijo Kara devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomando el café.

—Esta bien Dinah, eso es todo, no dejes pasar a nadie —dijo Lena.

—Como diga señorita Luthor —dijo Dinah.

—Con permiso —dijo Dinah yendo a la puerta, ella miró a Goku que seguía mirando a Kara.

—¿Por que los mejores siempre están ocupados? —dijo Dinah suspirando y salió.

—Entonces Kara; como conoces a mis socios, puedes ver esto también antes de la entrevista —dijo Lena levantándose para mostrarles la máquina de hace un momento.

«Socios, entonces el negocio salió bien» pensó Kara mirando a Goku.

Goku leyó su pensamiento y asintió con una sonrisa.

Kara sonrió, ellos festejarían hoy.

—¿Y qué es eso Lena? —dijo Bárbara mirando el artefacto.

—Un artefacto que detecta alienígenas, que le dirá a la gente quien no es uno de ellos —dijo Lena.

Goku y Kara dejaron de verse y voltearon a ver la maquina nerviosos.

Kara por qué era alienígena, Goku porque también era alienígena de otro universo; pero alienígena al fin a cabo, y por que sabía que Kara también era alienígena.

—Aun no sale al mercado, aún estamos desarrollando el prototipo, pero queremos que haya una en cada tienda, de cada ciudad, de cada país junto a las cápsulas Bulma —dijo Lena emocionada.

—Así ¿Como funciona? —dijo Bárbara nerviosa mirando a Goku.

—¿Si, como funciona? —dijo Kara nerviosa.

—La piel es analizada, déjenme mostrarles una respuesta negativa —dijo Lena colocando su dedo en el lector.

El lector leyó su huella y dio respuesta negativa.

—Lo ven ¿Quien quiere probarlo? Bárbara, Kara, Goku —dijo Lena, poniendo la máquina delante de ellos.

Goku y Kara tragaron saliva de el miedo.

—¡Oh! Yo lo haré —dijo Bárbara, rápidamente poniendo su dedo para que Goku no lo hiciera.

Respuesta negativa.

—Funciona a la perfección —dijo Lena sonriendo.

—¿Qué opinan, les interesa la inversión? —dijo Lena mirando a Goku y Bárbara.

Kara miró a Goku.

Ella estaba a punto de decir que esto iba en contra de los derechos de los alienígenas y esas cosas.

—Lo siento Lena, pero para ser honesto creo que eso va en contra de la libertad a los alienígenas, ya sabes, ellos tienen derecho a su libertad de no mostrarse si no quieren —dijo Goku serio.

Lena levantó una ceja.

—Goku, este planeta es de humanos, los alienígenas tiene derecho a no mostrarse; pero también los humanos tienen derecho a saber quien no es de ellos; además, soy una mujer de negocios, esto podría darnos una fortuna, debes empezar a pensar como empresario Goku —dijo Lena.

—Si, digamos que si quisiera dinero y fama hubiera puesto mi nombre como dueño único en ese contrato, además, que deberías estar agradecida con los alienígenas, dos salvaron tu empresa y vida, no digo que no continúes tu experimento, solo que nosotros no estamos interesados, empresas dragón no discrimina a nadie sea humana o alienígena; además, creo que las cápsula Bulma te darían más dinero no crees, ya sabes Lena rompe tus límites, esa idea suena a tu hermano —dijo Goku.

El silencio reinaba de repente.

Bárbara y Kara solo miraban entre Goku y Lena, que se miraban desafiantes, ellas nunca habían visto este lado de Goku serio y contundente, las dos sonrieron de orgullo.

«Ese es mi socio» pensó Bárbara.

Goku se había defendido a él y todos los alienígenas.

—Ese es mi Goku —dijo Kara.

Eso la hizo querer llorar de alegría, Goku la había defendido, aunque no supiera que era alienígena.

Aunque si lo sabia.

Lena lo miraba desafiante para ver si retrocedía, como no lo hizo, ella sonrió.

«Que hombre mas interesante eres Goku» pensó Lena.

—Me gusta tu espíritu Goku, respeto eso, serás un gran empresario; además, creo que tienes razón, este dispositivo suena a Lex y las cápsulas dejarían más ganancias, esta bien, pondré el proyecto en pausa por ahora, romperé mis límites —dijo Lena dándole una sonrisa a Goku.

Goku le regresó la sonrisa, para ser honesto con él mismo, no sabía de dónde salió eso.

Luego miró Bárbara sonriéndole y Kara también, mirándola con una cara de felicidad.

«Todo por ella» pensó Goku guiñandole un ojo.

—Entonces, creo que es hora de retirarnos para que Kara pueda hacer su entrevista —dijo Bárbara poniéndose pie.

—Si, creo que sí —dijo Goku.

—Entonces, nos veremos luego para la presentación de las cápsulas Bulma; Goku, Bárbara fue un gusto —dijo Lena extendiendo la mano.

—Igualmente Lena, espero que nos veamos pronto —dijo Goku sonriendo, tomando la mano.

—Así será, Goku —dijo Lena soltado su mano.

«Eres muy interesante Son Goku» pensó Lena mientras estrechaba la mano de Bárbara.

—Te dije que era bueno —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Eso veo Bárbara —dijo Lena sonriendo igual.

Mientras las dos hablaban, Goku miro a Kara.

—¿Cena y películas juntos esta noche? Mi departamento —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Claro Goku lo que quieras, la misma hora —dijo Kara.

Ella le dio una gran sonrisa, mientras contenía las ganas de besarlo cada vez más.

—Nos vemos Kara, suerte con la entrevista —dijo Bárbara.

—Gracias Bárbara, deberíamos salir a comer un día de estos —dijo Kara.

Ella quería ser más amiga de Bárbara, por qué era agradable y por Goku.

—Claro Kara, nos pondremos de acuerdo —dijo Bárbara sonriendo y pensando lo mismo.

Goku y Bárbara caminaron a la puerta y salieron.

—Que hombre —dijo Lena sonriendo.

Goku había hecho una buena impresión en ella al igual que Bárbara, ellos harían grandes negocios.

—Si, lo es —dijo Kara con una sonrisa mirando por donde salieron.

—Adiós Dinah —dijo Goku y Bárbara yendo al ascensor.

—Adiós Bárbara y Goku —dijo Dinah.

A este último guiñandole un ojo con una Bárbara poniendo los ojos, Dinah era terca; pero perdía su tiempo, otra chica ya tenía el corazón de Son Goku.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron.

—Eso fue increíble Goku ¿De donde salió eso? —dijo Bárbara.

—La verdad no lo sé, creo que me tocó mi lado alienígena —dijo Goku riendose.

Él no podía decirle que también fue por Kara.

—Bueno, eso merece un gran almuerzo, yo invito, no todos enfrentan a un Luthor y salen ganando y vivos Goku —dijo Bárbara riendo.

Goku río también.

Él había visto a la cara a todas las deidades de su universo, un Luthor no era nada.

Ambos fueron almorzar.

Después de dos horas, DEO con Kara.

Wlnn había encontrado al kriptoniano por la señal de sus pulsera en un almacén, Alex había ido con agentes para capturarlo; pero solo habían encontrado la pulsera abandonada, y a una Maggie que sabía ahora que la DEO era real.

Alex volvió con los agentes a la DEO para ver a Kara con su traje de Supergirl, parada en la puerta no feliz.

—Se lo que dirás, que debí esperar —dijo Alex que no estaba de humor.

—Exacto, debiste esperarme boba y si hubiera estado ahí, qué hubieras hecho —dijo Kara.

Ella había terminado su entrevista a Lena Luthor y había entregado su reportaje a su jefe, cuando Winn le avisó de que Álex había ido por el kryptoniano, ella había ido de inmediato a la DEO.

—Mi trabajo —dijo Alex.

—Piensa mejor las cosas la próxima —dijo Kara yéndose para tomar aire.

—Si mama —dijo Alex en tono burlón.

Su teléfono sonó.

—Danvers —dijo Alex.

—Te enseño cómo me encargo de los alienígenas —dijo Maggie del otro lado de la línea.

Con Goku y Bárbara en los campos de cultivo.

Goku y Bárbara había ido a comer después de la junta con Lena y de ahí habían ido a ver como iba las personas en el campo.

—Pues avanzaron bastante —dijo Goku caminando a las hectáreas, ya habían hecho bastante para el primer día.

—Te lo dije Goku, esta gente es trabajadora; pero en sus trabajos anteriores eran explotados por su falta de estudios y por no ser de este país, ya sabes, inmigrantes —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se dio cuenta que este mundo tenía problemas que en su mundo no existían.

—Señor Son, señorita Gordon; bienvenidos —dijo el encargado.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Bárbara.

—Hola —dijo Goku.

—Qué les parece —dijo el encargado nervioso, mirando a los jóvenes empresarios que les habían dado una oportunidad a todos ellos, un mejor sueldo, un trato digno, las herramientas adecuadas, horarios flexibles y horas de comer juntas.

—Me gusta, avanzaron mucho, podrías llamarlos por favor —dijo Goku sonriendo junto a Bárbara.

—Claro Sr. Son —dijo el encargado, yendo para llamarlos.

Después de 10 minutos.

Las 30 personas estaban reunidas ya que era el cambio de turno.

Goku y Bárbara estaban frente a ellos, Bárbara habló.

—Bueno, para empezar quiero darles la bienvenida a empresas dragón, una nueva empresa de cultivo y exportación de alimentos, ustedes son los primeros trabajadores de campo, esperamos tener más para la temporada de cosecha —dijo Bárbara.

—Como les dije cuando los entrevisté la primera vez, en esta empresa se les tratara como a cualquier persona con los mismo derechos y obligaciones, sean de este país o no, con los estudios que cuenten, sean humanos o alienígenas; lo que buscamos es gente trabajadora y capaz, tendrán un sueldo justo y horarios justos como cualquier trabajo, y todas las prestaciones a ustedes y familias —dijo Bárbara.

—A los alienígenas se les tratara con los mismos derechos, ellos serán libres de decidir si revelan su verdadera forma o no, como dije, solo buscamos gente trabajadora, aquí no hay discriminación —dijo Bárbara.

—A los que no están legales en el país, se le ayudará a conseguir sus documentos para poder permanecer y ser ciudadanos legales, los cuales ya tengo sus nombres y comenzaremos a ver sus trámites, ahora voy a presentarles a la otra parte de esta empresa, mi mano derecha el Sr. Son Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Todos miraron al hombre japonés pasar al frente.

Goku paso al frente y les sonrió.

—Bueno hola, como oyeron soy Son Goku, mano derecha de la señorita Bárbara y socio, pero también soy agricultor de donde vengo y quería decirles que a partir de mañana yo también estaré aquí para ayudar un par de horas, para que podamos avanzar más rápido, esta no es una guerra de alienígenas contra humanos, somos equipo y entre todos levantaremos esta empresa, así que bienvenidos —dijo Goku.

Él no era de muchas palabras.

Las 30 personas los miraron y luego aplaudieron a Goku y Bárbara, estos jóvenes que les habían dado una oportunidad, ellos no les fallarían.

Confiarían en ellos, como ellos confiaron en ellos; de repente, se vio como 15 de las 30 personas se destransformaron demostrado que eran alienígenas y los humanos los saludaron, ellos eran un equipo ahora.

Goku y Bárbara sonrieron, empresas dragón había nacido oficialmente.

CatCo; en la noche con Kara.

Kara estaba en la DEO pensando en su cita con Goku, a ella le encantaba como sonaba a pesar que faltaban horas, cuando recibió un mensaje de su editor que quería verla, ella había ido y su jefe le había regresado su informe de la entrevista con Lena Luthor, donde ella habló de la máquina para detectar alienígenas.

Goku solamente había logrado que la posponga, no que se olvidara de la idea.

Kara había dicho como esto le parecía un atropello a la libertad de los alienígenas, cosa que no le gusto a Snapper Carr; ya que estaba demasiado metida en la historia y quería que lo reescribiera, Kara salió enojada de la zona del periódico y se encontró con James.

—Ahora entiendo por qué todos lo desprecian a veces, echo de menos a la señorita Grant —dijo Kara.

James no dijo nada.

—No, no quise decir —dijo Kara apenada.

—No, te entiendo, ella jamás habría dejado que ese arrogante y petulante hombre secuestrara su junta, lo habría destruido con una mirada como ella hacía eso —dijo James.

—James, ella te eligió, crees que ella habría entregado toda su compañía a alguien en que no confiara, no intentes ser como Cat era, sé cómo ella quiere que fueras, por eso te puso a cargo para que lo hicieras a tu manera, rompe tus límites —dijo Kara dejando un James pensativo.

—Que buena frase, gracias Kara —dijo James.

—De nada —dijo Kara sonriendo al pensar en el que le dijo esa frase.

Kara se fue hacia la DEO para saber si habían averiguado algo del kriptoniano que atacó a la presidenta, y de paso reescribir su artículo no convencida.

Empresas dragón en la noche, con Goku y Bárbara.

Después de terminar de saludar y darle la bienvenida a sus empleados humanos y alienígenas, Goku y Bárbara habían regresado a su edificio en donde hicieron lo mismo que en el campo, convocando a todo los empleados del edificio de los departamentos que tenían hasta ahora y les habían dando la misma bienvenida y diciéndoles que todos serian un equipo y que no se les discriminaría fueran de este planeta o no.

Resultó que también habían alienígenas entre ellos, quienes confiaron en Goku y Bárbara para revelar su identidad.

Después de eso, todos se retiraron a sus hogares, Goku y Bárbara a su oficina o mejor dicho a la guarida detrás de la pared, donde Goku por fin pudo cambiarse de su traje a su ropa normal.

—Que bien, por fin puedo quitarme este traje incómodo —dijo Goku mientras se dirigía al baño a cambiarse.

Bárbara solo puso los ojos, pero rió mientras revisaba la noticia y novedades de los infernians, no había novedades.

«Me pregunto si la DEO sabrá algo» pensó Bárbara mientras hackeaba a la DEO otra vez, ella notó que volvieron a reforzar su sistema, era divertido como intentaban bloquearla.

Después de tres minutos ella estaba dentro del sistema, ella sonrió de orgullo.

—Veamos —dijo Bárbara.

No había nada de los Infernians; pero si había algo extraño, una de las máquinas de la DEO había buscado, hace unos minutos las redes orbitales que se dirigen al espacio, una muy clara del Mt. Pryde Observatorio a un planeta llamado Daxam.

«¿Para qué será esto?» pensó Bárbara.

Algo no le gusto de esto, podría ser una invasión de los Infernians; luego, notó que el rastreador puesto al botón que le dieron a Supergirl estaba ahí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba Bárbara.

—¡Goku! —dijo Bárbara.

—¡Que paso Bárbara, estoy liberando al topo! —dijo Goku desde el baño.

—¡No seas asqueroso Goku y ven aquí, es importante! —dijo Bárbara con cara de asco.

Goku era demasiado sincero en algunas cosas para su bien.

Después de otros tres minutos, Goku salió del baño vestido con su ropa normal.

—Que pasa Bárbara —dijo Goku acercándose.

—Ve al laboratorio Mt. Pryde Observatorio, la DEO detectó una señal de ese observatorio a un planeta llamado Daxam, pueden ser los Infernians podría ser una invasión, Supergirl está ahí así que teletransportarte —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, si era eso Kara estaba ahí como Supergirl, podría necesitar ayuda, presiono su reloj, se cambió a Kakarotto, colocó sus dedos en la frente, busco el Ki de Kara, lo encontró y se fue.

Hace 25 minutos en la DEO con Kara.

—Y ya termine de catalogar los siete tomos perdidos del Barian, soy el mejor y tu artículo como va —dijo Winn.

—Terrible —dijo Kara tecleando en su laptop.

—Ahh... no se usa k en diabólico —dijo Winn.

—No sé como tener emociones neutrales si escribo algo que me apasiona, yo tengo pasión Winn y bastante —dijo Kara frustrada.

Goku le había dicho también que su pasión era increíble, solo él la entendía.

—Si yo sé, la pasión es grandiosa, si eres una súper heroína —dijo Winn tratando de calmarla.

—Si ¿Pero no para ser reportera? —dijo Kara.

Por suerte para Winn, Alex llegó antes que tuviera que responder.

—Winn, escanea la ciudad para redes orbitales que se dirigen al espacio —dijo Alex.

—Claro que sí —dijo Winn comenzando a buscar.

—Genial —dijo Alex.

—¡Oh miren! esto una señal al espacio bastante clara —dijo Winn.

—¿Y de donde proviene? —dijo Kara.

—El Mt Pryde Observatorio —dijo Winn.

—Ahí está nuestro alienígena desconocido —dijo Alex.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —dijo Winn y Kara, que la giró a ver para saber lo mismo.

—Es una larga historia —dijo Alex.

Una historia resumida, ella y Maggie habían ido a un bar alienígena donde los alienígenas pueden estar tranquilos y no sentirse solos, ahí habían logrado conseguir información de un tipo que los llevo aquí.

—Debe tratar de contactar a Kriptón, no sabe que fue destruido —dijo Kara.

—De hecho, no contacto a Kriptón —dijo Winn.

—Entonces ¿A dónde va la señal? —dijo Kara.

Ella iría a buscarlo, tal vez llamaría a Kakarotto para que sea más fácil contenerlo entre ambos.

—De acuerdo con los geniales registro de la DEO, envió la señal a un planeta llamado Daxam —dijo Winn.

Y el plan se fue al diablo.

Kara salió volando al observatorio.

El Mt. pryde Observatorio.

—¿Alguna respuesta? —dijo el Daxamita ahora sabíamos.

—No —dijo el profesor de laboratorio asustado.

El Daxamita había llegado al laboratorio cuando el hombre estaba por irse, tomándolo por el cuello y obligándolo a que lo ayudara.

Justo en ese momento Supergirl entró volando y lo tomó por atrás, el Daxamita la derribó y la pateó mandándola un poco lejos.

—No quiero lastimar a nadie —dijo el Daxamita.

—Claro —dijo Kara.

Comenzaron a enfrentarse con patadas y golpes, estaban bastante parejos, hasta que Supergirl lo conecto y lo mandó a muro.

—Quieto Daxamita —dijo Supergirl bastante enojada.

—¿Sabes de donde vengo? —dijo Daxamita.

—Si, y debiste quedarte ahí —dijo Supergirl aun mas enojada.

El Daxamita intentó golpearla, solo para ser enviado a una antena del observatorio cayendo desmayado, tal vez aun no tenia todos sus poderes o no sabia pelear.

Kara lo miraba enojada, ella iba a darle un golpe mas.

Kakarotto apareció entre ellos deteniendo el golpe de Supergirl con facilidad con su mano, él sintió el ki de Kara, estaba enojada y no sabía porque, su ki siempre era tranquilo, pero se imaginó que era por el hombre inconsciente.

—Cálmate Supergirl, está inconsciente —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda y robótica.

Kara superó la sorpresa de verlo y arrancó su mano con furia.

—Solo quería asegurarme —dijo Supergirl no feliz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No apreté el botón, no necesitaba ayuda —dijo Supergirl.

—Eso veo, pero Oráculo detectó esta señal y que estabas aquí, así que me envió ayudar, pensamos que era una invasión y que tenía que ver con el ataque a la presidenta —dijo Kakarotto.

—Bueno si, tiene que ver con el ataque a la presidenta, él es el culpable —dijo Supergirl.

Ella no quería imaginar una invasión de esa gente.

Kakarotto miró al hombre, era de la edad de ambos; pero tenia un ki parecido al de Kara, ósea como los kriptonianos, él no sabía que los Infernians tenía el ki parecido a los kriptonianos; luego lo reconoció, era el tipo de la nave que vio cuando llego a este universo.

—Es el hombre que llegó en esa nave como tú —dijo Kakarotto.

—¡No me compares con él! —dijo Supergirl ofendida.

Kakarotto se sorprendió del estallido, pero no lo demostró.

—Disculpa, si es él —dijo Supergirl respirando para calmarse.

Luego recordando que Kakarotto y este hombre llegaron el mismo día.

—No sabia que odiabas a los Infernians —dijo Kakarotto mirándola.

Ahora Supergirl se sorprendió.

—No es un Infernian, es un Daxamita, eran vecinos de Kriptón, tienen los mismo poderes que yo con el sol amarillo —dijo Kara con una mueca.

—Oráculo escuchaste —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl sabía que en su casco tenía un comunicador que lo enlazaba con Oráculo, ella se concentró para escuchar pero no pudo, Oráculo había hecho algo para que no pudiera usar su super oído en ellos, así que espero que terminaran.

—Si, no sabía que tenían otro alien parecido a los kriptonianos y tu no le mencionaste —dijo Oráculo.

Luego hablaría con Goku sobre olvidar estos puntos.

—Creo que es mejor que la acompañes a la DEO para entregarlo, Supergirl está muy enojada —dijo Oráculo.

Era extraño verla así.

—Enterado —dijo Kakarotto cortando la comunicación, él no quería ir a la DEO; pero Kara estaba muy enojada, quería saber por qué y para evitar que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

—Te acompañare a la DEO a llevarlo por protección —dijo Kakarotto acercándose al hombre inconsciente y poniéndolo en su hombro como si no pesara.

Supergirl se sorprendió, Kakarotto había aceptado ir a la DEO, en otro momento hubiera sonreído; pero le molestó que dijera que era para protegerla, ella no era una damisela en apuros, si, él la había salvado una vez de Metallo; pero ella había sido un heroína más tiempo, ella detuvo Non y Astra y se enfrentó a alienígenas peligrosos antes que él llegara, que se creía.

—No necesito que me protejas Kakarotto, no soy una damisela en peligro —dijo Supergirl antes de ser cortada por Kakarotto.

—Yo nunca dije protección a ti, tu no eres la inconsciente, si no a él. Estas enojada Supergirl, no necesito sentir tu ki para verlo ¿Está el detective marciano en la DEO? —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl resoplo disgustada, pero era verdad, estaba enojada.

—Si, él está ahí ¿Por que? —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto alzó la mano del hombro donde sostenía al hombre y puso dos dedos en la frente, busco el ki del detective marciano que ya lo había sentido antes, lo encontró y extendió su mano libre a Supergirl.

—Es para sentir su Ki y teletransportarnos, será más rápido, toma mi mano —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl lo miro dudosa; pero tenía razón, sería más rápido y podrían poner en una celda a ese Daxamita.

Ella la tomó y de repente se calmó con su toque, fue extraño y familiar, y se sonrojo un poco.

«Ya estoy delirando del enojo» pensó Kara.

Goku debajo del casco sintió como se calmaba un poco, su mano eran tan suave, pensó con una sonrisa.

Y después; Kakarotto, Supergirl y el Daxamita inconsciente desaparecieron del lugar, dejando al científico con los ojos abiertos.

—Me mudare a Gotham —dijo el pobre hombre.

Y aquí lo cortamos Mon-El entra en escena aun no estoy seguro de que haré con él, pero pensaré en algo su relación con Kara será de alumno maestra y Kakarotto tal vez le enseña algo nada demasiado grandioso.

Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, tal vez sea el sabado o domingo, gracias por lo que siguen leyendo esta historia.

Nos vemos.


	19. Kripton vs Daxam

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nita: gracias a Lozato por corregir este capítulo

Capítulo 19: Kripton vs Daxam.

DEO.

J'onn, Alex y Winn estaban en la sala de juntas de la DEO esperando que Kara entrará por la puerta con el Daxamita renegado.

Pero en su lugar aparecieron de la nada con Kakarotto, que tenía al Daxamita inconsciente en su hombro.

—Demonios, avisen cuando hagan eso —dijo Alex asustada.

J'onn no se asusto, pero si se sorprendió bastante.

Winn estaba más emocionado que asustado.

—Rayos, qué bueno que no comí, eso me mareo un poco —dijo Supergirl, soltando su mano y alejándose de Kakarotto y el Daxamita.

—Lo siento, las primeras veces si marea, luego te acostumbras y también siento asustarles —dijo Kakarotto.

El miro la DEO de reojo, era impresionante.

Todos los agentes habían dejado de trabajar por ver al nuevo héroe de National City Kakarotto, sus hazañas habían sido pocas pero suficiente para impresionar a todos.

J'onn se acercó a Kakarotto.

—Bienvenido Kakarotto ¿Está inconsciente? —dijo J'onn.

El hizo una señal para que llevarán al Daxamita a contención.

—Si lo está, pero no fui yo —dijo Kakarotto entregándolo a los agentes y mirando a Supergirl, que seguía de mal humor.

«Eso me temía» pensó J'onn.

El ya sabia de la relación de Daxamitas y kryptonianos, esto no sería fácil, el cambio el tema mejor.

—Es bueno ver que te decidieras a venir a la DEO —dijo J'onn, extendiendo la mano a Kakarotto.

—Gracias, pero solo estoy aquí para averiguar lo que ese hombre tiene que ver con el ataque a la presidenta —dijo Kakarotto, tomando la mano.

—Bueno, es un comienzo, déjame presentarme formalmente, soy J'onn J'onzz; director de la DEO —dijo J'onn.

—Mucho gusto Sr. J'onzz, creo que ya lo sabe, soy Kakarotto —dijo Kakarotto.

J'onn asintió.

—Bueno, déjame presentarme —dijo Alex, ya que Kara desde que llegaron se había separado lejos de todos, como si estuviera enojada con él.

—Bueno ya me conoces, nos hemos visto antes; pero soy Alex Danvers, agente de la DEO —dijo Alex, extendiendo su mano a él.

Kakarotto la tomo.

—Así que ella es la hermana de Kara —pensó Goku.

Él ya la había visto antes, era una chica bonita con cabello corto hasta lo hombros y un uniforme de la DEO.

—Un placer agente Danvers —dijo Kakarotto.

—Dime Alex —dijo Alex sonriendo.

Kakarotto asintió sonriendo.

Luego Alex sintió que la empujaban suavemente, ella giró para ver a Winn que le hacía señas a Kakarotto, ella rio por sus nervios.

—Él es Winn, un agente nuevo de la DEO —dijo Alex presentando al hombre detrás de ella, él vestía camisa gris y pantalón negro.

A Goku le pareció escuchar como si Bárbara escupiera su café, pero la ignoro.

Kakarotto extendió su mano y el joven la tomó y la sacudió emocionado.

—Es un honor señor Kakarotto, déjeme felicitarlo por todo lo que ha hecho; puedo preguntar ¿Que es su Ki? También ¿Que es su raza saiyajin? También ¿Como golpeo a ese tipo Solomon Grundy sin recibir un golpe? Lo cual es increíble, al igual que su traje se ve fantástico —decía Winn rápidamente.

—Winn, ya hablamos de esto, respira —dijo Supergirl con una pequeña sonrisa, pero seguía separada del resto.

—Luego, Sr. Kakarotto —dijo Winn con una sonrisa a Kakarotto.

Goku escucho una pequeña risa de Bárbara.

«Que le sucede» pensó Goku.

—Bueno hola, un gusto conocerlos —dijo Kakarotto, al resto de los agentes enfrente de él.

—Bueno agentes, él es el superhéroe Kakarotto, ya lo vieron, regresen a trabajar —dijo J'onn en tono serio.

Todos lo hicieron rápidamente.

Luego, J'onn encendió la pantalla gigante enfrente de ellos, donde el Daxamita estaba en una celda ya consciente, él estaba sentado, todos miraron la imagen.

—Así que nuestro visitante es de Daxam —dijo J'onn.

—Nunca escuche de Daxam —dijo Winn.

—Un mundo idéntico a Kriptón, capaz de albergar vida y ambos habitan el mismo sol —dijo J'onn.

—Nunca lo habías mencionado —dijo Alex mirando a Supergirl, que seguía más callada de lo normal.

—Los Hatfield mencionan a los Mccoy —dijo Supergirl, mirándola seriamente.

—Deduzco que sus planetas no se agradan —dijo Alex.

Kara suspiró y comenzó su relato.

—Hace cientos de años Kriptón y Daxam tuvieron una Guerra a muerte, se perdieron muchas vidas de ambos lados; debido a un pelea inútil, que Daxam inicio —dijo Supergirl.

—¿Por qué peleaban? —pregunto Winn.

—Kriptón era una democracia de exploradores, filósofos, científicos; y Daxam era una monarquía con reyes y reinas que dirigían a una población de salvajes —dijo Supergirl.

—Y si los Daxamitas son tan malos como tu dices, no es una sorpresa que intentaran matar a la presidenta —dijo Winn.

—Si, pero eso no explica el ¿Por qué? —dijo J'onn.

—Le preguntare —dijo Alex.

—No, yo lo haré —dijo Supergirl, caminado a contención.

—Te acompaño —dijo Kakarotto.

Él había escuchado todo en silencio, Kara estaba demasiado metida en esto y podría hacer una locura.

Supergirl se giró a él y lo encaró, a pesar de ser más pequeña que él.

—No necesito tu ayuda Kakarotto; además, no trabajas para la DEO, esto es entre el Daxamita y yo —dijo Supergirl enojada.

—No trabajó para la DEO; pero esto se trata del intento de asesinato a la presidenta, no de una tonta pelea de Kriptón y Daxam, estas demasiada involucrada en esto —dijo Kakarotto no retrocediendo, era por su bien.

Kara iba a responder, pero J'onn interrumpió.

—Estoy de acuerdo que vayan tu y Kakarotto, es una orden Supergirl —dijo J'onn, él también quería evitar una desgracia.

Supergirl resopló sin decir nada y se dirigió a la zona de contención, Kakarotto la siguió, ellos llegaron y entraron, el Daxamita estaba sentando en la cama de la celda mirándolos.

—Mejor acostúmbrate a la vista, estarás ahí mucho tiempo —dijo Supergirl.

Goku puso los ojos debajo del casco, está Kara no le gustaban, él quería a su Kara de siempre.

El Daxamita no respondió.

—Bueno, no nos dejaste una buena impresión en la tierra Daxamita, ¿Siempre te presentas intentando asesinar presidentes? —dijo Supergirl.

El Daxamita no respondió.

—¿Cómo es que estabas en una nave de Kriptón? ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre eso? ¿Lo que sea? —dijo Supergirl, harta de que no respondiera.

Él no dijo nada.

Ella se hartó y se dio vuelta para irse.

Kakarotto iba hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

—Tienes soda sacaríana en este planeta —dijo el Daxamita.

Supergirl se detuvo, y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

—Por qué me gustaría soda sacariana; en mi experiencia, la mayoría de los problemas se esfuman, si hay soda sacariana en la mesa —dijo el Daxamita.

—No estás entendiendo —dijo Supergirl caminando a la celda.

—¿Es por que no dije por favor? En algunos mundos no es algo importante, no es esos mundos —dijo el Daxamita.

—No me sorprende que te parezca una broma, toda tu raza estaba llena de egoístas —dijo Supergirl, pero fue cortada por el Daxamita que se puso de pie y se puso enfrente de ella.

—Y tu sabes todo sobre mi raza no es así kriptoniana, juzgando por ese Santurrón jeroglífico tuyo en tu pecho —dijo el Daxamita.

Kakarotto solo suspiro, esto era ridículo y comenzaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza.

—¿No deberías tener todas las respuestas? —dijo el Daxamita.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Kara.

—Sé cómo nos ve tú gente, el superior y poderoso Kriptón; haciendo menos a los provincianos, desde que nos atacaron sin provocación —dijo el Daxamita.

—¿¡LOS ATACAMOS!? —grito Supergirl, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡SI! —grito el Daxamita.

—¡BASTA! —grito Kakarotto colmando su paciencia, dando un grito que se oyó increíble con su voz profunda y robótica.

Ellos se callaron y lo miraron.

—Ustedes ni siquiera estuvieron en esa guerra; así que no saben que paso, cada planeta dio su versión que lo dejaba como la víctima, y no me interesa quien comenzó, regresemos al punto o yo continuaré —dijo Kakarotto, con voz autoritaria.

Debajo Goku se sorprendió, incluso a él mismo.

—¿Por qué hacías una transmisión a Daxam? —dijo Kakarotto, parándose enfrente del Daxamita.

—Fue una señal de auxilio —dijo el Daxamita mirándolo, tal vez con él si podría hablar.

—¿Por qué enviarías una señal de auxilio? —dijo Supergirl con voz burlona.

Kakarotto solo le lanzó una mirada, ella vió su boca torcida, estaba enojado, entonces ella se calló.

Kakarotto miró al daxamita otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Por qué necesitaba auxilio, no vine aquí por elección; solo quería que supieran que estoy vivo —dijo el Daxamita.

Kakarotto se congeló, él no sabía que su planeta estalló con Kriptón, no había que ser un genio para deducir que Kriptón se llevó muchos planetas con él, incluso Daxam.

Antes que pudiera hablar, Supergirl intervino otra vez.

—Si claro, entonces si estas perdido, por qué quisiste asesinar a la presidenta —dijo Supergirl.

—Lo siento, ¿Que es una pre-presidenta? —dijo el Daxamita confundido.

Kakarotto y Oráculo, que había escuchado todo desde el comunicador, tenían su respuesta.

«Él no lo hizo» pensaron ambos.

Pero Supergirl no.

—Si creíste que te golpeé fuerte, espera a que me veas molesta —dijo Supergirl furiosa.

—¡NO VINE A ASESINAR A NADIE! —grito el Daxamita frustrado.

—Genial, por qué nunca lo harás —dijo Supergirl, para ella era culpable y eso era todo.

—Ya te formaste una opinión sobre mi, así que no tiene caso seguir hablando contigo —dijo el Daxamita, regresando a su litera.

—Hasta pronto su alteza —dijo el Daxamita con voz burlona.

Supergirl se dio la vuelta para irse, Kakarotto no se movió.

—¿No vienes? —dijo Supergirl, girando para verlo.

—No, me quedaré un poco más —dijo Kakarotto de brazos cruzados.

Goku sabía que él no lo hizo, pero también sabía que Kara estaba cegada por esa pelea de Kriptón y Daxam, no tendría caso en este momento hablar con ella.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo Supergirl, saliendo del lugar.

Para ella, el daxamita era culpable y eso era todo, ella se iría a casa para ver a Goku; él nunca le falló, y mañana iría a la firma de la nueva ley de la presidenta.

Ella vio J'onn del otro lado de la puerta, apoyado en la pared con una mirada seria.

—¿No le dijiste lo que paso con Daxam? —dijo J'onn.

—No, no lo hice —dijo Kara sin detenerse.

Con Kakarotto.

Kakarotto la vio irse, él suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no seguiste a tu amiga kriptoniana? —dijo el Daxamita aún acostado.

Kakarotto no respondió, solo puso su dedos en la frente y se teletransporto, dentro de la celda.

El daxamita se sorprendió y se puso de pie rápido.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —dijo el Daxamita.

—Me teletransporte —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Eres un alienígena? —dijo el Daxamita.

—Si lo soy, pero no de esta dimensión, soy un Saiyajin —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Un saiyajin? Nunca escuché de esa raza —dijo el Daxamita.

—Si, como dije, es de otra dimensión; pero eso no es lo importante, ahora escucha, sé que eres inocente —dijo Kakarotto.

—Al fin, alguien que lo entiende, entonces ¿Me liberarás? Tengo que volver a mi planeta —dijo el Daxamita.

Kakarotto suspiró.

«Esto será un problema, se lo diré cuando esto acabe, será más fácil cuando sea libre» pensó Goku.

—Si, pero legalmente; necesito encontrar a los culpables, son dos infernians ¿Sabes algo que me ayude a encontrarlos? Los detendré y te liberaré, lo prometo —dijo Kakarotto.

El daxamita dudo, de todos modos no podía ver su cara por el casco, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

—No he visto a los Infernians, pero sé de un lugar donde pueden darte información; es un bar escondido de alienígenas, ahí hay un tipo alto, parece un vagabundo, él lo sabe todo —dijo el Daxamita.

—¿Como llego ahí? —dijo Kakarotto.

El Daxamita le dio la dirección.

—Kakarotto, sé dónde está ese lugar; pasa por mi e iremos —dijo Oráculo por el comunicador.

Kakarotto asintió y le sonrió al Daxamita.

—No te preocupes, los atraparé y te liberaré, lo prometo ammm —dijo Kakarotto, él no sabía su nombre y no se sentía bien llamarlo Daxamita.

—Mon-El —dijo el ahora llamado Mon-El.

—Bueno gracias Mon-El, mi nombre saiyajin es Kakarotto, ¿Algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor aquí? —dijo Kakarotto.

—La soda sacariana sería buena Kakarotto —dijo Mon-El con una sonrisa, algo le decía que podía confiar en este hombre.

Kakarotto sonrió.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —dijo Kakarotto teletransportandose afuera de la celda y caminando a la puerta.

Él salió y vio a la hermana de Kara, Alex estaba en la puerta.

—Veo que conseguiste más información que Supergirl —dijo Alex.

—Sí, sé que crees que él es culpable; pero tengo mis sospechas, Supergirl está enojada con él, y conmigo lo más seguro —dijo Kakarotto.

—Si, creo que él lo hizo; pero no te detendre de que hagas tu investigación, y si, ella esta enojada contigo—dijo Alex un poco preocupada, Kara estaba dejando que sus emociones nublen su juicio.

Kakarotto asintió pensativo; pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa, colocó sus dedos en la frente.

—¿Crees que podrían darle un poco de soda sacariana? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, y la contraseña es Coliwud —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Genial, nos vemos agente Danvers —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo, ella sabía del bar.

—Llámame Alex —dijo Alex sonriendo.

Kakarotto le sonrió y desapareció para ir a empresas dragón por Bárbara, y de ahí, al bar alienígena.

Él tendría que cancelar su cita con Kara, algo le decía que eso no iría bien.

Empresas dragón en la noche.

Goku apareció en la guarida, él miró a Bárbara que giró su silla para mirarlo.

—Entonces, será una noche larga —dijo Bárbara tomando su bolso— dame cinco minutos y nos vamos.

Ella se dirigió al baño.

Goku tomo su celular, se quitó el casco y llamó a Kara.

Ella respondió.

—Hola Goku, ¿Ya estas llegando? —dijo Kara feliz.

«Mierda, como un día tan perfecto acabo así» pensó Goku.

—Hola Kara, lo siento pero voy a tener que cancelar, tengo una reunión de emergencia —dijo Goku sintiéndose mal.

—Oh, está bien, no te preocupes —dijo Kara triste.

—De verdad lo siento, te recompensare —dijo Goku, tratando de disculparse.

—No te preocupes Goku, podemos vernos mañana en la noche, entonces ¿Toda la oficina se quedará a trabajar hasta tarde? —dijo Kara.

—No, solo Bárbara y yo trabajaremos hasta tarde —dijo Goku, sin saber lo que dijo.

—¿Bárbara y tu solos? —dijo Kara, en tono bajo peligroso.

—Ehh sí —dijo Goku, él no sabía a qué venía ese tono.

—¡OH GENIAL GOKU, DIVIERTANSE ENTONCES, BUENAS NOCHES! —dijo Kara, colgando el teléfono.

Goku se quedó ahí, con su teléfono en la oreja.

—¿Que dije? —dijo Goku sin ver el error.

—¿Todo bien con Kara? —dijo Bárbara, saliendo del baño con una peluca rubia y con un color de ojos distintos.

«Quien diría que la hermana de Kara era agente de la DEO, y Winn también, esto es muy extraño, tendré que investigar luego» pensó Bárbara, recordado cuando Alex se presentó a Kakarotto.

—Ehh sí claro, vamos ¿Por qué vas así? —dijo Goku mirando su cambio de imagen.

—Para no ser reconocida, que dirían que vieran a la presidenta de empresas dragón con Kakarotto en un bar alienígena —dijo Bárbara.

—Tienes razón —dijo Goku colocándose su casco.

Goku cargó como novia a Bárbara, salieron volando por la ventana de la guarida, obtendrían respuestas como Kakarotto y Oráculo.

Con Kara minutos antes.

Ella estaba enviando su informe reescrito a Snapper Carr, mientras esperaba a Goku para ir a cenar y la película, con él sus problemas desaparecían.

Hasta que su teléfono sonó, era él, ella sonrió y respondió.

—Hola Goku, ¿Ya estas llegando? —dijo Kara feliz.

—Hola Kara, lo siento pero voy a tener que cancelar, tengo una reunión de emergencia —dijo Goku.

—Oh, está bien, no te preocupes —dijo Kara triste.

Este día terminaba mal, primero, el odioso de su jefe la obliga cambiar su artículo, después, el Daxamita, y después, Kakarotto se pone de su lado, y ahora Goku cancela su cita.

—De verdad lo siento, te recompensare —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes Goku, podemos vernos mañana en la noche, entonces ¿Toda la oficina se quedará a trabajar hasta tarde? —dijo Kara.

—No, solo Bárbara y yo trabajaremos hasta tarde —dijo Goku.

—¿Bárbara y tu solos? —dijo Kara, en tono bajo peligroso.

—Ehh si —dijo Goku.

—¡OH GENIAL GOKU, DIVIERTANSE ENTONCES, BUENAS NOCHES! —dijo Kara, colgando el teléfono.

Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper el teléfono en su mano.

Ella sabia que Goku era incapaz de hacer algo malo, ellos estaban saliendo.

Y Bárbara igual era incapaz, ella había aceptado lo de Goku y ella, pero ellos solos hasta tarde no le gusto, tal vez era su enojo del todo el día.

Kara trato de calmarse, apagó su laptop, se cambió a su pijama y se fue a dormir; de todos modos ella tenía que ir a la firma de amnistía de la presidenta mañana como Supergirl.

Luego su teléfono sonó, ella pensó que era Goku; pero no, él estaba con Bárbara, ella hizo una mueca.

Era un mensaje de Lena Luthor, quería verla mañana temprano, como consiguió su número no lo sabía; ella suspiró.

Kara trató de dormir pero no sería fácil, solo podía pensar en Goku y Bárbara en empresa dragón solos.

Ella enterró el rostro en la almohada.

Capítulo hecho, espero que les guste, he estado un poco atareado esta semana, espero estar más tranquilo esta y traer un capítulo más largo, gracias a todos los que comentan, dejan sus me gusta y agregan a favoritos la historia, nos veremos la próxima semana.


	20. Kame Hame Ha

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota; gracias a Lozato por corregir este capítulo

Capítulo 20: Kame Hame Ha.

Al día siguiente, en las tierras Empresas dragón con Goku.

Goku estaba en su hectárea reservada para las semillas del ermitaño, con una camisa sport, un pantalón holgado color arena y botas para trabajo, por fin sembrado sus semillas del ermitaño.

Él había plantado solamente cuatro, quedándose con dos.

El maestro Karin le había dicho que con una semilla saldrían diez, así que final tendría cuarenta que plantaría, ósea, él tendría una buena reserva para plantar y utilizar.

Él había venido temprano antes que sus trabajadores para poder adelantar algunas cosas, ya casi había terminado; luego iría a entrenar a su máquina de gravedad y luego regresaría a regar sus semillas otra vez.

Anoche había llegado tarde a su departamento, vio las luces de Kara apagadas y se imaginó que estaba dormida, ya él le había mandado un mensaje hoy pero no le respondió.

Él quería creer, que era por estar en la firma de la presidenta como custodia o algo así, Bárbara estaría ahí para vigilar y avisar cuando los Infernians aparecieran.

Ellos habían llegado anoche al bar alienígena, los habían dejado pasar al instante al ver a Kakarotto en la puerta, era un tipo de Ídolo para ellos, él se había apenado, el bar no era gran cosa; pero estaba lleno de alienígenas que solo querían beber tranquilamente, él no bebía alcohol pero cada quien no.

Luego habían logrado encontrar al hombre que Mon-El le había dicho, parecía un vagabundo, él había intentado venderles la información.

Después de una negociación muy buena de Bárbara, y unas amenazas que si no hablaba Kakarotto le daría una golpiza como a Solomon, el hombre habló.

Él dijo que eran dos Infernians, que no estaban de acuerdo con la firma de amnistía de la presidenta, por qué según ellos era un nuevo modo de controlarlos.

Él les había dicho dónde encontrarlos, lo convencieron cuando Kakarotto lo amenazó con una bola de Ki, como a Kaio-shin cuando se interpuso en su pelea con Vegeta, el hombre había manchado los pantalones.

Ellos habían ido al lugar, pero no había nadie, parece que se estaban preparando para actuar hoy.

Pero al menos sabían que tenían razón, Mon-El era inocente, solo faltaba encontrarlos y capturarlos antes que lastimaran más gente.

Goku miró su reloj, aún tenía cuatro horas para el inicio de la firma, tenía tiempo de entrenar, él se secó el sudor, se cambió a su ropa normal y salió volando, llegaría en cinco minutos volando rápido.

Con Kara en L-corp.

Kara se había levantado temprano, se ducho, desayuno y preparo para salir a la reunión con Lena.

De ahí a la firma de la presidenta, había recibido un mensaje de Goku temprano, pero como seguía un poco enojada y celosa lo había ignorado.

—Hola, lamento venir sin anunciar, vi tu mensaje que querías verme, esas flores son hermosas —dijo Kara.

Ella estaba vestida, con un vestido rojo, un cinturón negro, una gabardina azul fuerte, su cabello suelto y sus lentes.

—Se llaman plumerías, son bastante raras —dijo Lena.

Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio, con una blusa azul sin mangas, un pantalón negro, y su cabello suelto.

—Me recuerdan a mi madre —dijo Kara.

—¿Tu madre también era escritora? —dijo Lena.

Ella apuntó a la silla para que Kara se sentara, Kara asintió y se sentó.

—Ella era como una abogada —dijo Kara.

—Bueno, tienes un don con las palabras, el artículo es increíble; pero ayer cuando Goku me enfrento y vi tu mirada, pensé que darías una crítica de mi —dijo Lena.

—Lo intente, y escribí un artículo criticando tu artefacto —dijo Kara.

—¿Y que paso? —dijo Lena.

—Mi jefe lo desechó y me hizo rehacerlo —dijo Kara.

—Eso lo explica —dijo Lena riendo.

—Lo curioso, es que me alegra que lo hiciera, bueno no de inicio; pero algo pasó que hizo cambiar mi posición —dijo Kara.

—En serio —dijo Lena, con curiosidad.

—Aun creo que la ley de amnistía es grandiosa y apoyo a Goku, pero es verdad que existen malos alienígenas aquí —dijo Kara.

—Me alegra que vieras mi punto de vista, sobre el de tu novio —dijo Lena.

Kara se sonrojó, pero Lena siguió hablando.

—Cuando fui adoptada por los Luthor, adoraba a Lex, cuando demostró quien era me destrozó, intente todo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero fue inútil —dijo Lena.

—Al final acepte que algunas personas son malas y no cambiarán; pero solo nos queda protegernos, sé que Goku es un gran hombre y será un gran socio, tiene pasión; pero es ingenuo, él ve las cosas buenas en toda la gente, hasta ahora ha tenido suerte de conocer gente buena, y tendrás que protegerlo cuando conozca alguna persona que no es de confianza —dijo Lena.

—Si, lo haré—dijo Kara sonriendo.

Empresas Dragón con Goku, cuatro horas después.

Él había terminado su entrenamiento, se había dado un baño, había recibido un mensaje de Kara diciéndole que se verían para cenar hoy en su departamento, él había sonreído, le contesto el mensaje diciéndole que él estaría ahí.

Ahora estaba terminando su almuerzo, de 40 platos, por que había que tener moderación para comer según él.

Hasta que recibió una llamada de Bárbara, él respondió.

—¿Qué pasa Bárbara? —dijo Goku, masticando su comida.

—Han aparecido Goku, atacaron a la presidenta; pero Supergirl logró salvarla, secuestraron a una policía, es mejor que vengas por Supergirl, algo me dice que están en la fundidora de anoche, yo regresare a la oficina para ayudarte desde ahí —dijo Bárbara, subiendo a su auto.

—Estaré ahí en minutos —dijo Goku colgando.

Termino su ultimo plato de comida, se puso de pie, presionó el reloj transformándose en Kakarotto, y se teletransporto a la ubicación de Kara.

Con Kara antes; Parque de National City.

El lugar estaba lleno de reporteros y gente para la firma histórica de la presidenta.

Kara estaba como Supergirl en el aire monitoreando si algo pasaba, ella había visto a Bárbara entre el público pero no a Goku, se imaginó que estaba en sus campos de cultivo, ya le había mandado un mensaje para decirle que se verían después del trabajo, ella tendría que disculparse con él por colgarle anoche por sus celos.

Alex estaba entre el público como civil.

—Todo tranquilo —dijo Alex.

—Despejado, con el rebelde Daxamita encerrado, dudo que haya problemas —dijo Supergirl, ella le diría a Kakarotto "te lo dije" cuando acabara esto.

La presidenta se puso de pie, camino al podio y comenzó.

—Mi querido pueblo, hace medio siglo nuestra nación levantó un monumento, la estatua de la libertad —dijo la presidenta.

—Esa estatua está mirando a la isla Elis, donde miles de inmigrantes llegaron buscando refugio de sus país natal que los rechazaba y no los quería —dijo la presidenta.

—Pero este país los aceptó, esa es nuestra historia, nuestro pueblo, este día será parte de esa historia —dijo la presidenta.

—Ahora, ninguno de los visitantes extraterrestres serán unos extraños obligados a ocultarse de un hostil mundo, se les otorgaran todos los derechos y privilegios que tienen los humanos, ahora tomando este bolígrafo —dijo la presidenta.

La presidenta estaba firmando, cuando la hoja se quemó y dos bolas de fuego fueron a ella.

Supergirl reaccionó rápido, voló y se interpuso, ella se distrajo y la chica Infernian, una pelirroja vestida como motociclista toda de negro, la atacó con la visión de calor mandandola a volar.

Alex la apuntó con su arma, pero no pudo disparar, ya que fue lanzada por el Infernian hombre, un pelirrojo vestido igual de motociclista todo de negro, mandandola a la fuente del parque.

Ellos se miraron buscando a la presidenta, la encontraron entrando a su auto, ellos sonrieron siniestramente, iban a atacar hasta que la policía Maggie apuntó con su arma a la chica Infernian, el hombre Infernian quemo el arma y la chica Infernian la tomo y giro, haciendo un círculo de fuego escapándose.

Supergirl, que estaba ardiendo literalmente, se incorporó y giro para pagar el fuego.

Ella corrió hacia Alex que salía de la fuente.

—¿Estas bien? —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Maggie? —dijo Alex.

—¿Y Bárbara? —dijo Kara.

Bárbara se había ido a llamar a Goku.

Después de 15 minutos.

—Así que, ¿El Daxamita no era el atacante? —dijo J'onn que había llegado al lugar.

—No, todo esto es mi culpa, ahora la detective Sawyer desapareció —dijo Kara.

Ella había llamado a Bárbara disimuladamente y comprobado que estuviera bien.

—No fue solo tú culpa, fue culpa de todos —dijo Alex.

—No, pero si no me hubiera cegado por lo que siento por Daxam; como dijo Kakarotto, hubiéramos encontrado a los verdaderos culpables, pero baje la guardia y la presidenta casi muere, eso es como traición nacional —dijo Kara.

Ella le debía una disculpa al Daxamita y a Kakarotto sobre todo.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, miren, cortesía de las cámaras de seguridad —dijo J'onn.

J'onn les mostró los rostros de los atacantes.

—¿Los identifican? —dijo J'onn.

—Son infernians como dijo Kakarotto —dijo Kara, él tenía razón y ella no le creyó.

—Al hombre no, pero a la chica la reconozco —dijo Alex.

—¿De dónde? —dijo Kara.

Antes que Alex pudiera responder, Kakarotto apareció delante de ellos.

—Hola —dijo Kakarotto.

Los tres dieron un pequeño brinco, ellos no se acostumbraban a verlo aparecer de la nada.

—Kakarotto, lo siento por… —dijo Supergirl, pero fue interrumpida.

—No importa Supergirl, somos compañeros, estamos del mismo lado; además, no es conmigo la disculpa —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara sabía a quién se refería, ella asintió, luego sonrió.

Kakarotto no le reclamó nada, era un gran tipo y compañero.

—Kakarotto, tenías razón, eran Infernians —dijo Supergirl mostrándole las fotos de la tablet.

—Lo sé, por eso vine por ti Supergirl, sé dónde están o estarán, en la fundidora —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo J'onn.

—Visite un bar alienígena y sutilmente conseguí información de un tipo —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

Alex sonrió a eso, ella sabía a quién Kakarotto había interrogado y que lo había asustado, ese tipo se lo merecía.

—Entonces debemos prepararnos, enviaré agentes con ustedes —dijo J'onn.

—No, es peligroso, podrían hacerle algo a la detective Sawyer si se sienten acorralados —dijo Supergirl, luego miró a Kakarotto.

—Creo que trabajaremos juntos Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl sonrió y asintió, ellos podían derrotarlos, ella lo sabía.

—Entonces toma mi mano —dijo Kakarotto colocando sus dedos en la frente, él ya sabía cómo era el Ki de los Infernians.

Supergirl tomo su mano con una sonrisa.

—Esperen, iré con ustedes —dijo Alex.

—Alex, es peligroso —dijo Supergirl.

—Déjala ir Supergirl, ella es una agente entrenada, Alex, toma la mano de Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto, él vio el fuego en Alex.

—Gracias Kakarotto —dijo Alex con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Supergirl, que solo suspiro.

—Infórmenme si necesitan ayuda, buena suerte —dijo J'onn.

Ellos asintieron y desaparecieron.

Fundidora de National City.

Los tres aparecieron a una distancia segura de ese almacén.

—Rayos, eso fue intenso —dijo Alex, soltando la mano de Kara y tomando su estómago.

—Te lo dije —dijo Kara tomando su estómago igual.

—Deberían ver que se siente atravesar un portal interdimensional —dijo Kakarotto.

Las hermanas Danvers solo se miraron.

—Están ahí —dijo Kakarotto sintiendo su Ki.

Supergirl uso su visión de rayos X y así era, ahí estaban dentro del almacén.

El hombre Infernian estaba vigilando afuera, a una buena distancia del almacén bebiendo alcohol, y la mujer estaba adentro con la detective Sawyer, ella atada de las manos hacia arriba.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —dijo Alex, ella era la única humana después de todo, no podía ir de frente como ellos.

—Oráculo —dijo Kakarotto colocando su mano en su oreja.

—Kakarotto, tu encargarte del hombre, llévalo lejos sin que la chica Infernian lo note, para que la agente Danvers entre al almacén sin ser vista, Supergirl que entre volando para distraer a la chica Infernian y la agente Danvers pueda salvar a la detective —dijo Oráculo.

—Entendido —dijo Kakarotto, él se giró y les dijo el plan.

Supergirl y Alex asintieron, un plan directo y fácil de seguir.

Kakarotto voló al hombre y se acercó a él.

El hombre Infernian, que vestía como un motociclista, estaba sentado en una roca, él giró para verlo y sonrió bebiendo un trago de su alcohol.

—Mira quien esta aquí, el famoso Kakarotto, el sayajin de otro universo, eres muy tonto en venir solo para salvar a una detective cualquiera, eres una mascota del gobierno igual —dijo el hombre.

Kakarotto no respondió.

«No tengo idea de que esta hablando este sujeto, la política y esas cosas nunca fue lo mío» pensó Goku.

El hombre creyó que Kakarotto se burlaba de él al no responder, él se enojó y liberó su visión térmica.

Kakarotto solo lo esquivo y apareció detrás del hombre, dándole un golpe mandandolo lejos, él hizo una señal para que ellas se movieran y fue detrás del tipo.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Alex, asombrada por su velocidad.

—Si, luego te sorprendes, entra —dijo Supergirl, mientras volaba para preparar su distracción.

Dentro De La Fundidora.

Maggie luchaba para liberarse pero era imposible, hasta que oyó un chiflido detrás de ella, era la chica pelirroja, ella caminó y se puso delante de ella.

—Te reconozco, eres la amante de alienígenas que mete la nariz donde no la llaman, no te han dicho lo patético que es eso —dijo la Infernian chica.

—Me preocupo por la comunidad tanto alienígenas como humanos, no se por que quieren matar a la presidenta, pero siempre hay una salida —dijo Maggie.

—Para los humanos tal vez, pero los alienígenas no tenemos los mismos derechos —dijo la chica.

—¿Que no la ley de amnistía es para eso? —dijo Maggie.

—No, es para revelarnos voluntariamente como tontos, sabrán dónde vivimos, qué hacemos; la amnistía es solo otra forma de registro —dijo la chica, tomando su cara para mirarla.

Supergirl aterrizó, entrando desde el techo.

—Es una opinión muy sínica —dijo Supergirl.

—Pero si es la mascota de la presidenta —dijo la chica preparada para llamar a su compañero.

—No te molestes, tu amigo está ocupado con Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl.

La chica Infernian se sorprendió, pero se recuperó rápido.

—Así que los dos han traicionado a los suyos, es una pena, Kakarotto me agradaba —dijo la Infernian.

—No es nosotros contra ellos —dijo Supergirl.

—Aun no tal vez, pero he visitado varios planetas; ¿Sabes que tienen en común?, los locales encierran a los de afuera por miedo y prejuicios, por algo esconden sus identidades Supergirl, tu y Kakarotto saben que los humanos no son de fiar —dijo la Infernian parándose enfrente de Supergirl.

Mientras Supergirl la distraía, Alex había logrado llegar a Maggie para liberarla, el plan de Oráculo iba perfecto.

—No, es por qué criminales como ustedes no son de fiar —dijo Supergirl, liberando su visión de calor.

Pero la chica de fuego la absorbió como si nada.

—Veamos que tan súper eres —dijo la Infernian liberando una bola de fuego hacia atrás, golpeando apenas a Alex y Maggie.

Supergirl y la chica Infernian con sus manos en llamas comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Supergirl logró atraparla de espaldas; pero la chica puso sus manos en su brazo y logró calentarse lo suficientemente para afectar a Supergirl.

—No te gusta el calor —dijo la chica Infernian.

Supergirl la soltó y liberó su aliento congelante en ella, encerrándola en una capa de hielo.

Alex y Maggie se incorporaron y se escondieron en los contenedores del almacén.

La chica de fuego uso más calor para liberarse del hielo, ya libre, soltó su visión de calor que golpeó a Supergirl; enviándola a estrellarse en unas columnas.

—¡En dónde están humanas! —grito la chica Infernian.

Alex y Maggie estaban ocultas entre los contenedores, Alex vio su arma en el suelo, había salido volando cuando las golpeo la bola de fuego.

—Toma el arma y sal de aquí —dijo Alex mirando a Maggie.

Alex salió de su escondite.

—Por aquí flamita —dijo Alex retadora.

La chica de fuego soltó una bola hacia ella.

Alex la esquivó por un pelo, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que Supergirl se recuperará y empezará a volar en círculos alrededor de la Infernian, dejándola sin oxígeno que creará fuego.

La chica Infernian cayó arrodillada por la falta de aire, Supergirl se detuvo y aterrizó al lado de Alex, esta pelea había acabado.

La chica Infernian en su desesperación, miró el arma en el suelo y se lanzó a tomarla, sólo para ser golpeada con una barra de metal por Maggie, quedando noqueada.

—Son divertidas —dijo Maggie soltando la barra de metal.

Supergirl y Alex le sonrieron.

—Vamos con Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl corriendo con Alex y Maggie a la puerta, cuando salieron, solo vieron una luz azul llenar el lugar.

Con Kakarotto.

Kakarotto había llegado donde el hombre aterrizó, no fue muy lejos de la entrada, el hombre Infernian se puso de pie escupiendo sangre.

—Eres resistente —dijo Kakarotto.

—¡MALDITO, TE QUEMARÉ VIVO! —dijo el infernian lanzando bolas de fuego hacia Kakarotto.

Kakarotto solo extendió su mano y liberó bolas de Ki para apagarlas.

—Espero que tengas algo mejor —dijo Kakarotto.

«Este ataque no es nada comparado con el fuego mortal de paikuhan, y mucho menos comparado con Jiren» pensó Goku.

El Infernian se enfureció más, encendió sus manos en fuego y atacó de frente a Kakarotto, gran error.

Kakarotto esquivaba los golpes con facilidad, él no era aprueba de fuego; pero qué daño podía hacerle el fuego si no lo tocaba, el Infernian no sabia pelear, atacaba con enojo lo cual lo hacía predecible.

Kakarotto pateó su rodilla, haciéndola doblarse, el Infernian cayó en una rodilla, Kakarotto soltó otra patada a su cara derribandolo.

El Infernian escupió más sangre en el suelo; también tenía la ceja rota, él se levantó e intentó atacar otra vez, solo para ser regresado al suelo de un puñetazo de Kakarotto, ahora la nariz estaba rota.

—Se acabó —dijo Kakarotto, este tipo no era un reto.

—Si se acabo, te llevare conmigo, ¡MALDITO SAIYAJIN! —grito el Infernian.

El hombre en su desesperación, encendió todo su cuerpo en fuego más allá de su límite haciendo un tornado de fuego, el tamaño era como un F5.

Kakarotto tomó distancia para no quemarse, él escuchó la voz de Oráculo.

—Esto es malo Kakarotto, el tipo perdió la razón, si continúa, llegará a la ciudad y la incendiara, no hay agua cerca para apagarlo —dijo Oráculo.

Eso le recordó algo a Goku, el fuego mágico de la casa de su ex-suegro, y como el maestro Roshi lo apago.

Él sonrió debajo del casco.

—Se que hacer —dijo Kakarotto.

Él puso sus manos juntas y las colocó en un lado de su cuerpo, en una pose que hizo temblar a muchos, él no podía ir con todo o lo mataría, y probablemente destruiría la tierra, solo usaría lo suficiente para apagarlo.

—¿Que vas hacer Goku? —dijo Bárbara, olvidando los nombres claves al ver a Goku juntar sus manos, y como su Ki se formaba en una bola más grande.

—Kame —dijo Kakarotto.

El tornado de fuego se acercaba más a él.

—Hame —dijo Kakarotto, la bola de energía se hizo más grande.

Cuando Kara, Alex y Maggie salieron del almacén, fue para ver el tornado de fuego y a Kakarotto, con una bola de Ki en sus manos en una pose extraña, pero que se veía peligrosa.

—¡AL SUELO! —grito Supergirl.

Las tres se lanzaron al suelo, pero Kara se puso como escudo para ellas.

—¡Haaaaa! —grito Kakarotto, soltando el orbe de energía hacia el tornado de fuego, desapareciéndolo al instante.

Todo el lugar se llenó de una luz azul y un viento que hacía volar todo.

Fueron 30 segundos lo que tardó la energía antes de desaparecer, aunque las chicas jurarían que fue más tiempo.

—Kakarotto, Kakarotto, Goku ¿Me escuchas? —dijo Oráculo, ella había perdido la imagen al momento que Goku soltó el ataque.

—Si Oráculo, te escucho —dijo Kakarotto mirando al Infernian vivo, pero inconsciente.

—Eso fue increíble Goku, ese es el famoso Kame Hame Ha —dijo Oráculo.

Goku le había hablado de esa técnica, pero nada se comparaba a verlo en persona, o lo que pudo ver.

«Tendré que hacer una cámara más resistente para estos ataques, y eso que no es todo su poder aun» pensó Bárbara recordando sus transformaciones.

—Gracias Oráculo, si lo fue, aunque me contuve para no matarlo —dijo Kakarotto.

—¡Ese era un ataque contenido! —dijo Oráculo sin poder creerlo.

Ella miró su radar, Supergirl y el resto se acercaban.

—Las chicas se acercan Kakarotto, encárgate del resto, nos veremos mañana en la oficina, de acuerdo —dijo Bárbara, este día había sido de locos.

—Claro descansa, te lo mereces, eh ¿Crees que podrías pedirle a la gente del campo de la noche que riegue la hectárea de las semillas? No creo regresar hoy —dijo Kakarotto.

—Claro, yo me encargo, hasta mañana, ¡Oh si! casi lo olvido, deje algo en tu departamento, pídeselo a la Sra. Cameron Goku —dijo Bárbara cortando la comunicación.

Ella miró en su computadora una imagen con toda la información de Kara Danvers.

—Oráculo espera ¿Que es? —dijo Kakarotto, pero no obtuvo respuesta, él suspiró, tendría que verlo cuando llegue al edificio.

—Kakarotto —dijo una voz que él conocía bien.

Supergirl, Alex y Maggie llegaron al lugar, estaban sucias y con el cabello alborotado por la gran ráfaga de viento, vieron al hombre Infernian tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

Kara salió de su shock primero.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Supergirl, ella sabía que él usaba Ki, pero esa bola de energía fue impresionante.

—Oh, una técnica de mi mundo, se llama Kame Hame Ha, pero tuve que contenerme para no matarlo, solo utilice lo necesario para apagar el fuego —dijo Kakarotto, acercándose al Infernian para revisar nuevamente si seguía vivo.

Ellas quedaron en shock, ese ataque fue contenido.

—Creo que J'onn tenía razón, puede ser más fuerte que tu y Superman juntos, y no es todo su poder aun —dijo Alex, recordando las palabras de J'onn y lo que decía su informe, que Kara les entregó.

Supergirl sintió un escalofrío pero no dijo nada.

«¿Cuál es el límite de los Saiyajin?» pensó Kara.

—De verdad son increíbles —dijo Maggie riéndose, ella amaba la adrenalina.

En eso llegaron autos y camiones de la DEO, los agentes bajaron para llevarse a los Infernians y reparar los daños, hoy si tendrían mucho trabajo.

—Bueno, creo que J'onn envio apoyo por si acaso —dijo Alex, dirigiéndose a dar órdenes a los agentes seguida de Maggie.

—Lo logramos Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl sonriendo, superando un poco lo del Kame Hame Ha.

—Si, lo hicimos; entonces, creo que hay que liberar a Mon-El no crees, ya que es inocente; además, él me dijo de ese bar de alienígenas, sin él no hubiera descubierto su ubicación —dijo Kakarotto.

«Mon-El, ese era el nombre del Daxamita, Kakarotto había logrado que hablara con él, claro, él no lo juzgo apenas lo conoció» pensó Supergirl un poco avergonzada.

—Si, le debo una disculpa, él será liberado mañana, lo prometo, pero a ti también te debo una disculpa, actué como una niña encaprichada y tú soportaste mi mal humor, lo siento —dijo Supergirl mirando el suelo.

Ella sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó la mirada y juraría que vio a Goku cuando Kakarotto le sonrío, pero eso no era posible ¿Verdad?

—Esta bien Supergirl, yo se que estabas emocionada de que fuera un kryptoniano como tu y Superman, lo vi en tu rostro cuando abriste la nave y lo viste la primera vez, así que entiendo tu decepción y mal humor, pero sabes que hay que decirle lo que le paso a Daxam, estaré ahí si lo necesitas —dijo Kakarotto.

Eso era verdad, pero ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, parecía que Goku y Kakarotto podían leerla.

Ella también sabía que tenía que decirle a Mon-El lo que le paso a Daxam, eso no sería fácil.

«Kakarotto se ofreció a estar ahí si lo necesito» ella recordó la entrevista, «su planeta explotó o lo hicieron explotar, pero él sabe del tema, podría ayudarme» pensó Supergirl.

—Gracias Kakarotto, si me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, presionare el botón —dijo Supergirl, sacando el botón que le dio.

Kakarotto sonrió.

—Chicos, hay que irse —dijo Alex regresando con Maggie, los agentes ya se habían llevado a los Infernians a contención.

—Si claro, debo hablar con J'onn para la liberación de Mon-El mañana —dijo Supergirl sonriendo a Kakarotto.

—Bueno ¿Quieren que las lleve? —dijo Kakarotto extendiendo su mano.

—De hecho, yo quisiera saber que se siente volar —dijo Maggie sonriendo.

Kakarotto, Supergirl y Alex se miraron y sonrieron.

—Claro, por qué no —dijo Alex.

—¿Con quien quieres? —dijo Supergirl.

—Mmmm, creo que con Kakarotto —dijo Maggie, acercándose a él, que le sonrío.

—Bueno, entonces vamos —dijo Kakarotto levantando a Maggie como novia, ella no se sonrojó obviamente, pero sí sonrió.

Supergirl levanto a Alex de igual manera.

—Entonces, vamos a ver quién llega primero —dijo Supergirl divertida, despegando con Alex.

Kakarotto no se movió, dejando que se alejen.

—¿Qué esperamos? —dijo Maggie curiosa.

—Les damos un poco de ventaja —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo, luego encendió su aura de Ki y despegó como un cohete sorprendiendo a Maggie.

Supergirl volaba con Alex.

—Creo que los dejamos atrás —dijo Supergirl.

—Eres una niña Kara —dijo Alex divertida.

Hasta que fueron alcanzadas por un Kakarotto y Maggie.

—¿Que pasa kriptoniana? ¿Esa es toda tu velocidad? —dijo Kakarotto, con voz un poco burlona mientras las rebasaban, con Maggie diciéndoles adiós con la mano.

Supergirl frunció el ceño, esto era un reto.

—Oh, ya verás saiyajin —dijo Supergirl sonriendo y acelerando.

Alex solo suspiro.

DEO.

Llegaron en cinco minutos a la DEO, Kakarotto había ganado por un poco, claro, ninguno usó su máxima velocidad, hubieran desintegrado a Maggie y Alex.

Ellos descendieron a la puerta del edificio.

—Entonces ganamos —dijo Maggie mientras Kakarotto la dejaba en el suelo.

—Kakarotto hizo trampa —dijo Supergirl con un puchero.

Los tres rieron incluso Supergirl, ella tendría su revancha.

—Bueno, entonces nos veremos luego —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿No quieres pasar? Después de una misión exitosa tenemos un pequeño brindis —dijo Supergirl.

—No gracias Supergirl, tengo que hacer algo, tal vez la próxima vez, esperaré tu llamada mañana —dijo Kakarotto elevando su Ki y saliendo volando.

Las tres chicas lo vieron desaparecer con sonrisas y entraron a la DEO.

Con Goku en el edificio de Kara y él.

Kakarotto llegó al callejón de su edificio, aterrizó y apretó el reloj para cambiar a su ropa normal, era Goku otra vez.

El camino al interior, fue a su departamento para ducharse rápido y cambiarse, se puso una playera blanca, unos pantalones azules de mezclilla, una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos zapatos; luego se dirigió al departamento de la Sra. Cameron, él tocó la puerta.

—Buenas noches Goku —dijo la mujer mayor.

—Buenas noches Sra. Cameron, perdón por molestar, pero una amiga me dijo que dejo algo para mí —dijo Goku.

—¡Oh si! claro, espera —dijo la mujer mayor.

Ella entró y regreso con unas llaves y una nota, se las entregó a Goku.

—Gracias Sra. Cameron —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—No hay de que Goku, espero que lo disfrutes con Kara —dijo la Sra. Cameron, dándole una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta.

Goku se quedo confundido, pero abrió la nota.

Goku te lo prometí, espero que lo disfrutes, esta en el estacionamiento de tu edificio, solo toca el botón de las llaves. att: Barbara.

Goku se confundió más, pero fue al estacionamiento y toco el botón, él escuchó el sonido y se acercó, él quedó helado pero luego sonrió.

—Eres la mejor Bárbara —dijo Goku.

Con Kara en CatCo.

Kara fue a CatCo después de salir de la DEO, donde había arreglado la liberación de Mon-El para el día de mañana, como prometió a Kakarotto, ahora solo le faltaba decirle lo que paso con su planeta, por suerte Kakarotto estaría ahí.

Ella había pasado a entregar su reporte a Snapper Carr, pero James le había dicho que se lo diera, él se encargaría, y ella confiaba en él; además era el jefe, así que se lo entregó. Ella había recibido un mensaje de Goku, preguntándole donde se encontraba, ella le había dicho que estaba en CatCo y que ya estaba de salida, que lo vería en su departamento.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuándo escucho un auto rugir, ella giró y vio un auto estacionado frente a ella; pero no cualquier auto, si no un Lykan HyperSport rojo, era impresionante, pero luego se congeló cuando vio al hombre que bajó de él.

—Go-Goku —dijo Kara sin creerlo.

—Hola Kara —dijo Goku, dándole su sonrisa habitual y acercándose a ella.

—¿Cómo? ¿De donde sacaste ese auto? —dijo Kara impresionada.

—Bueno, Bárbara me había prometido darme un auto cuando el negocio de las cápsulas Bulma estuviera cerrado, aunque lo olvidé —dijo Goku riendose.

Kara se puso celosa.

—¿Y por qué no estás probándolo con ella? —dijo Kara.

Goku la miró confundido.

—Por qué quiero probarlo contigo Kara —dijo Goku tomando sus manos.

Él no sabía de dónde salió eso, pero Kara despertaba extraños sentimientos y cosas en él.

Kara se sonrojo mirando sus manos, y se sintió tonta por sus celos.

—Lo siento Goku —dijo Kara antes de ser interrumpida.

—Hey, no hagas eso, no hay por qué pedir disculpas, pero quiero que sepas que estoy comprometido con esto que tenemos Kara —dijo Goku.

Ella tuvo ganas de llorar de felicidad, Goku era increíble, no sabía que había hecho para merecerlo, pero ella se alegraba que haya llegado a su vida.

—Entonces —dijo Goku, soltando sus manos y enseñándole las llaves.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —dijo Goku riendose.

Kara le sonrió, e hizo algo que Goku no esperaba.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres muy lindo Goku —dijo Kara, tomando las llaves y yendo al auto.

Goku se quedó de piedra en su lugar, luego sonrió y tocó su mejilla donde Kara lo beso.

«Todo por ella» pensó Goku.

Después escuchó el claxon sonar.

Él giró y miró a Kara dentro del auto en el asiento del conductor riendo, esperando que entre.

Él rio y entro al auto, ambos se perdieron en las calles.

Y ya está el capítulo está casi llegando el momento que Kara se entere de la identidad de Goku.

Igual el momento del súper Saiyajin ya lo tengo planeado pero aún tendrán que esperar un poco más prometo que valdrá la pena.

El próximo capítulo será un oc inventado por mi espero que lo disfruten muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia nunca pensé que le gustara a bastante gente.

Hasta la próxima.


	21. Eres mi heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

capitulo 21 Eres mi héroe

Con Goku y Kara noche

—¿Donde estamos Kara? —dijo Goku, mientras bajaba del auto

Era una feria, Kara había estado conduciendo por toda la ciudad como una corredora profesional, hasta que llegaron a esta feria.

—Bueno, esta feria llega cada año, es muy famosa aquí en National City, hace mucho que no venía —dijo Kara bajando del auto.

Goku miro la feria y le trajo recuerdos de su infancia, el solo había estado una vez en una feria, fue con Bulma, Yamcha Oolong y Poar el sonrió.

—Si no te gusta podemos ir a otro lado, ya sabes —dijo Kara, ella no quería que Goku pensará que era Infantil.

Hasta que sintió a Goku tomar su mano y jalarla suavemente.

—Vamos Kara podemos subir a todos los juegos —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Kara solo sonrió y se dejo arrastrar por Goku.

2 horas después

Goku y Kara habían trepado a todos los juegos mecánicos, ellos rieron y gritaron de diversión como unos niños, ambos eran Supergirl y Kakarotto unas vueltas no los asustarían.

Ahora caminaban por los establecimientos de juegos y comida, mientras comían un gran algodón de azúcar cada uno, Kara se sentía tan agusto que tenía envuelto su brazo con el de Goku que no dijo nada pero tenia una sonrisa.

—Kara —dijo alguien de repente.

Ambos voltearon para ver quien era.

Enfrente de ellos estaba su hermana Alex y Maggie con ropa casual y sonriéndoles.

—Hola Alex ¿que hacen aquí? —dijo Kara un poco sonrojada.

—Hee, ya sabes, paseando y conociendo a una amiga —dijo Alex, extrañamente nerviosa.

Pero se recuperó rápido, y cambio el tema.

—No vas a presentarme —dijo Alex, mirando a su hermanita que seguía con su brazo envuelto al chico japonés.

Ella se imaginaba quien era.

—O si claro—dijo Kara mas roja, soltando el brazo de Goku.

—Goku, ella es mi hermana Alex y su amiga la detective Sawyer —dijo Kara.

Ella había conocido a Maggie, tanto como Supergirl, como Kara, cuando le entrevisto tras su rescate de los infernians.

—Alex, detective Sawyer, el es Son Goku mi mmm, aaa —dijo Kara, balbuceando y tratando de definir su relación con Goku.

Alex se le adelanto.

—Un placer Goku, Kara no para de hablar de ti —dijo Alex extendiendo la mano al chico japonés.

Ella lo miro y tenia que admitir que era atractivo, pero no se sonrojo ni nada.

—¡ALEX! —grito Kara avergonzada.

Goku rio y tomo la mano, el ya había conocido a Alex y Maggie, pero como Kakarotto, así que tenia que fingir.

—Hola mucho gusto Alex, Kara igual me ha hablado de ti mucho, creo que dijo que eres policía —dijo Goku, dándole una sonrisa característica.

—Policía federal —dijeron Kara, Alex y Maggie rápidamente.

—Esta bien —dijo Goku sorprendido, pero divertido por su nerviosismo.

—Luego saludo igualmente a Maggie.

—Un placer detective Sawyer —dijo Goku, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Igualmente señor Son —dijo Maggie, tomando la mano.

—Dime Goku —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Entonces llámame Maggie —dijo Maggie sonriendo también.

—Es justo —dijo Goku.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se nos unen? íbamos a cenar —dijo Kara, con un Goku asintiendo de acuerdo.

—Por qué no —dijeron ambas chicas.

Los 4 caminaron a los restaurantes de la feria, hasta que Alex hablo en el camino.

—Entonces Goku, ¿a que te dedicas? —pregunto Alex, ella tenia curiosidad de saber que tenia que ofrecerle a su hermanita.

Goku iba a responder pero Kara se le adelanto, ella sabia lo que Álex quería hacer.

—De hecho Goku es cofundador de una empresa nueva de cultivo y exportación de alimentos llamada empresas dragón —dijo Kara.

Eso sorprendió a Alex, Goku era un empresario, pero no tenia ese estilo arrogante como la mayoría.

Maggie escucho el nombre de la empresa y hablo.

—He escuchado de esa empresa, es nueva y popular entre humanos y alienígenas, por qué a todos se les esta tratando con los mismos derechos —dijo Maggie.

Ella había escuchado de alienígenas felices de poder trabajar en su forma original, sin tener miedo de ser cazados, ya sea en las oficinas o los campos gracias a los dueños, 2 jóvenes muy amables.

Y también escucho de Kakarotto visitando el bar, con una mujer con cabello rubio para pedir información de los Infernians.

Eso sorprendió a Kara y Alex, ninguna empresa aceptaba abiertamente a los alienígenas por miedo, eso era algo que la ley de amnistía iba a cambiar, pero Empresas Dragón ya lo había hecho desde antes que fuera oficial.

Goku asintió.

—Si, de hecho Bárbara la presidenta de la empresa y yo hablamos con los trabajadores de la oficina y campo para hacérselos saber —dijo Goku.

—¿Cuándo? —dijo Kara curiosa.

—El día que nos vimos en L. Corp., cuando Lena enseño su maquina yo sabia que solo la pospuso no la desecho, quería que mi gente extraterrestre supiera que nadie los cazaría cuando esa máquina saliera, Empresas Dragón no discrimina a nadie, humano o alienígena, por cierto buen reportaje —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Dejando en schock a las tres mujeres.

Alex y Maggie ya habían leído en el diario de la máquina que L. corp. estaba creando para detectar alienígenas con su huella digital.

Pero Goku y su socia se habían adelantado y hablado con su gente que esa maquina no afectaría su trabajo con ellos.

Maggie sonrió, era bueno que por fin unos empresarios dejaran de pensar en ellos mismos y pensaran en el pueblo.

Alex sonrió pensando lo mismo este chico le agradaba cada vez mas.

Kara solo lo veía boquiabierta, ella esta mañana había hablado con Lena y había aceptado que Goku se equivocaba, pero ahora el le volvía a demostrar que tal ves Lena era la equivocada.

Ellos habían logrado que los alienígenas en su empresa se revelaran voluntariamente, sin necesidad de ninguna máquina, solo con confianza y haciéndoles saber que cuando la maquina saliera no perderían su trabajo.

Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazó dejando a un Goku sorprendido y rojo, el no estaba acostumbrado a estas demostraciones de cariño.

Alex y Maggie solo sonrieron se veían bien juntos.

—Kara nos están viendo —dijo Goku apenado.

—No me importa —dijo Kara soltándolo, pero envolviendo su brazo con el de el para seguir caminando, seguidas por una Alex y Maggie aun sonriendo.

1 hora después

Durante la cena, en donde Goku les contó a Alex y Maggie su disque viaje de Japón a National City con el resto de su fachada, cuando la comida llego es lo menos decir que Alex y Maggie se sorprendieron por la cantidad que comían Kara y Goku.

—Creo que Kara consiguió su igual en comer —pensó Alex.

Maggie solo veía sin creerlo llevaban 63 platos entre los 2.

Después de una pequeña discusión, donde Goku se ofreció a pagar y las chicas no estaban de acuerdo, hasta que al final aceptaron a reganientas, cuando Goku mencionó que era rico.

los 4 se dirigian a la salida, hasta que vieron un juego, en donde tenia que darle a una báscula con un mazo y elevar algo hasta lo mas alto para que toque la campana, esos juegos siempre estaban amañados para no ganar.

Alex miro a Kara, a ellas siempre les gustó arruinar el plan de estafa cuando eran niñas.

—Vamos —dijo Kara jalando a Goku con Alex y Maggie detrás.

—¿Quien se cree lo suficientemente fuerte para intentarlo? —dijo el hombre del juego, que sabía que esto era una estafa.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Kara acercándose.

Muchos rieron que la pequeña chica que parecía bibliotecaria quisiera intentarlo.

—Segura, no prefieres que tu novio lo intente —dijo el hombre, sonriendo un poco burlón.

Goku solo sonrió, le pago al hombre tomo el mazo como si no pesará y se lo entrego a Kara con una sonrisa.

Kara le sonrió y lo tomo.

Con una Alex y Maggie sonriendo, este chico las impresionaba cada vez mas, no trato de hacerse el fuerte ni nada, el confío en Kara.

Aunque Maggie no estaba segura que Kara pudiera darle a la campana, ella se veía tan frágil.

Kara alzo el mazo y le dio suavemente para no romperlo, haciendo que el objeto llegue a lo mas alto tocando la campana, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

—Quiero el peluche del dragón —dijo Kara, señalando el peluche más grande, se parecía al de la espalda de Kakarotto.

El hombre suspiro, y le entrego el peluche, está máquina le había fallado.

Kara tomo el peluche y le sonrió a Goku por la confianza en ella ya que el no sabía que era Supergirl.

Goku le devolvió la sonrisa, el noto que ese dragón se parecía al de su traje.

Alex sonrió el resultado no le sorprendió para nada.

Maggie por otro lado quedo con la boca abierta.

—Hey pelos locos, ¿por que no dejas que tu novia compita conmigo? tal ves te gane un peluche —dijo el sujeto del juego de alado que había visto todo.

Goku lo miro, era un juego de pulsos y el tipo era un hombre grande lleno de músculos, pero con ki extremadamente bajo en pocas palabras era un hablador.

Goku miro a Kara luego Alex y Maggie, que salió de su sorpresa las 3 le dieron una sonrisa.

Goku se quito la chaqueta dejando ver sus brazos musculosos, dejando a Kara roja y a muchas chicas que lo veían excepto Alex y Maggie.

Camino al hombre seguido de Kara, Alex y Maggie y muchos curiosos.

—¿Como se juega? —dijo Goku con una sonrisa confiada.

—Es fácil, haces una apuesta si te gano me quedo con tu apuesta y si por milagro me derrotas, te doy doble —dijo el hombre igual de confiado.

Goku sonrió, le recordó al tipo que le gano dinero la primera ves que estuvo en la capital para buscar a Bulma.

Goku saco su billetera que le había dado Bárbara, para poner sus credenciales y dinero, el saco todo el efectivo que tenía.

—Tengo 3000 dólares —dijo Goku, colocándolos en la mesa.

Todos se impresionaron, apostaría tanto, incluso el hombre pero luego sonrió esto seria fácil.

—Goku eso es mucho —dijo Kara, pero Alex le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Kara, el confío en ti a pesar de no saber de tu ya sabes —dijo Alex, asegurándose que Maggie no escuché.

Kara asintió.

—Tu puedes Goku —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

Goku le sonrió y regreso la mirada al hombre.

—¿Apostamos o no? —dijo Goku.

El hombre saco de su bolsa los 3000 dólares y los puso junto con los de Goku.

—Vamos muchacho —dijo el hombre,

Colocando su mano en forma de vencidas, ya pensando que hacer con los 6000 dólares.

Goku coloco la mano también en posición de vencidas.

El acompañante del hombre se puso como réferi.

—A la cuenta de tres —dijo el acompañante del hombre riendo, esto seria fácil su amigo era mas alto y con mas musculo que el chico oriental.

—Uno, dos, tres —dijo el acompañante del hombre.

El tipo musculoso empujó su mano para acabar rápido, hasta que sintió que la mano no se movió y el chico japonés solo reía.

—Sabes, el dijo tres, ya puedes comenzar —dijo Goku sonriendo.

El tipo empujó su mano otra vez y nada, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, incluso una Kara, Alex y Maggie que no lo creían.

—¿Eso es todo? bueno —dijo Goku suspirando.

El podría mandarlo a volar, pero eso seria revelarse demasiado, el solo empujó su mano como si nada llevándolo a la mesa, ante la mirada angustiada del hombre y su compañero, que solo pudieron ver como perdía, cuando su mano toco la mesa.

Todos aplaudieron, mas una Alex y Maggie.

Pero nada comparado con una Kara que saltaba como una niña con su dragón de peluche gigante, ella sabía que Goku era fuerte ósea míralo, pero no pensó que tanto para un humano.

Goku tomo el dinero y miro al hombre, que no sabía cómo perdió.

—A veces de nada sirve tener tanto musculo, si no sabes cómo usarlo —dijo Goku, girando para regresar con Kara Alex y Maggie para irse.

El recibió felicitaciones de todos los que lo vieron apenándolo, hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Kara abrazándolo, a ella ya no le importaba que los vieran y Goku no se quejaría.

—¿Como lo hiciste? —dijo Alex.

—Bueno como dije, de nada sirve tanto músculo si no sabes usarlo, apuesto que tú y Maggie han derribado hombres igual de grandes —dijo Goku, con una Kara colgando de su brazo.

Alex y Maggie asintieron con una sonrisa era verdad.

Ellos llegaron a la salida.

—¿Y que harás con ese dinero? —dijo Maggie.

Goku miro los 6000 dólares en su mano, el lo había hecho para darle una leccion a ese tipo, pero el ya tenia demasiado dinero y el no era ambicioso.

Algo llamo su atención, el miro a un lado de los autos, era una joven pareja de vagabundos incluso tenían dos niños, un niño y una niña, estaban buscando en los basureros de la feria.

Esto mataba a Goku, él nunca había visto eso en su mundo, el se soltó de Kara y camino a ellos seguido de las tres mujeres.

—Hola —dijo Goku, pero el los asusto.

—No tranquilos —dijo Goku, antes que huyeran.

—Amigo ¿tienes trabajo? —dijo Goku mirando al hombre.

—No, nosotros no somos de este país, no tenemos estudios y con nuestros hijos no podemos encontrar trabajo —dijo el hombre triste.

—¿Y tu quieres trabajar? —dijo Goku.

—Si, de verdad quiero, podría hacer cualquier trabajo, aprendo rápido —dijo el hombre

Goku saco una tarjeta de su pantalón y se la entrego.

El hombre leyó que decía Empresas Dragón.

—Entonces te espero mañana en esta dirección, es una empresa de cultivo y exportación de alimentos, buscamos gente trabajadora además, ofrecemos prestaciones a todos y también ayudamos a conseguir sus papeles para trabajar, y podemos ver la manera de que los niños vayan a la escuela —dijo Goku con una sonrisa, Milk estaría orgullosa de el.

Luego miro a los niños y se arrodilló.

—Hola, ¿como se llaman? yo soy Goku —dijo Goku con su sonrisa característica.

Los niños le dijeron sus nombres.

—¿Y ya comieron? —dijo Goku.

Los niños negaron tristes.

Goku coloco sus manos en sus cabezas y les sonrió levantándose.

—Me imagino que no tienen donde quedarse —dijo Goku

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

Goku extendió los 6000 dólares a ellos.

—Tengan, consigan un hotel para quedarse, coman ustedes y sus hijos y te veré mañana en el trabajo temprano, se que lo harás por ellos —dijo Goku sonriéndoles.

La esposa del hombre, no pudo mas y abrazo a Goku.

—Muchas gracias señor, usted es un Santo —dijo la mujer con lágrimas.

—Tranquila señora, no soy un santo, solo soy alguien que busca hacer lo correcto —dijo Goku consolándola.

El hombre le estrecho la mano.

—Muchas gracias señor, no le fallare estaré ahí mañana a primera hora —dijo el hombre controlando el llanto.

—Lo se amigo, ahora vayan a comer y descansar —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Kara, Alex y Maggie que habían visto todo esto en silencio, estaban estupefactas pero conmovidas.

—Este hombre no deja de sorprenderme, qué bueno que llego a National city —pensó Maggie.

—Son Goku que interesante eres, o debería comenzar a llamarte cuñado —pensó Alex mirando a su hermana.

Kara que estaba mirando la escena tratando de no llorar, Goku tal ves no use capa y pelee con extraterrestres, pero el era un héroe a sus ojos el estaba ayudando tanto alienígenas como a humanos por que asi era el.

El era su héroe.

Después vio a los niños mirando el dragón en sus manos ella sonrió, se acerco a ellos y se arrodilló.

—Hola, ¿les gusta? —dijo Kara dándoles una sonrisa.

Ellos asintieron.

—Tómenlo entonces —dijo Kara, dándoles el peluche.

Los niños sonrieron y lo tomaron.

La niña hablo.

—Gracias señorita usted y su novio son muy buenos —dijo la niña.

Kara se sonrojo.

Pero Goku le sonrió a la niña.

—Ella me hace un mejor hombre —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Kara sonrió se levantó y se abrazo al brazo de Goku.

—Y el me hace muy feliz —dijo Kara mirándolo.

—Entonces que esperan, vayan a comer y a dormir, te necesito al 100 mañana —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Claro señor, digo jefe muchas gracias —dijo el hombre.

—Muchas gracias señor, dios lo bendiga —dijo la mujer.

—Gracias señor a usted y su novia —dijeron los niños.

Ellos se fueron.

Alex y Maggie se acercaron.

—Bueno Goku, no dejas de sorprenderme, es bueno ver qué al fin un hombre con recursos se preocupe por la gente y no por su benefició, lo que necesites para tu plan de ayudar a los alienígenas he personas ilegales, házmelo saber —dijo Maggie con una sonrisa.

—Igual a mi Goku, lo que necesites, después de todo tal ves terminamos siendo familia, Kara debes presentarle a mamá —dijo Alex.

—Y a papá cuando lo encontremos, sé que le agradará —pensó Alex.

—¡ALEX! —dijo Kara roja como su capa.

Pero tal vez tenia razón, ella quería a Goku, tal vez no seria mala idea que conociera a su madre.

—No me haga sonrojar en serio —dijo Goku rojo por tanto cumplido, el no lo manejaba bien.

Y por conocer a la madre terrícola de Kara, él nunca había conocido a la madre de Milk solo en fotografías.

—Que humildad —pensaron las tres chicas con una sonrisa.

—Bueno quieren que las llevemos —dijo Goku.

—No, está bien, venimos en mi motocicleta —dijo Alex.

—Bueno, entonces fue un gustó conocerlas, lo que necesiten pueden encontrarme en empresas dragón y si no estoy ahí, estoy en los campos —dijo Goku dándoles una tarjeta a Maggie y Alex.

—¿Tu supervisas en los campos? —dijo Maggie tomando la tarjeta.

—En parte, pero también trabajo cultivando —dijo Goku.

—¿Tu eres mitad dueño y cultivas tu mismo? —dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Si, que tiene, también tengo manos para trabajar, lo hacia en mi Univ.. digo en Nagota —dijo Goku corrigiendo rápidamente.

—Que humildad —pensaron las tres de nuevo.

Después Kara se despidió de Alex le dijo que se verían mañana, pero eso significaba que se verían en la Deo.

Le dio un adiós a Maggie.

Ellas se fueron, dejando a Goku y Kara solos.

—¿Entonces conduces? —dijo Goku ofreciendo las llaves.

Kara asintió tomando las llaves, ella ama ese auto, claro no tanto como a su dueño.

Ellos subieron y Kara arranco el auto.

Con Alex y Maggie.

Alex y Maggie estaban en la motocicleta de Álex esperando el cambio de luz en un semáforo.

—Entonces tu hermana encontró un gran hombre —dijo Maggie con una sonrisa, detrás de Alex

—Si lo hizo —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Ella se lo merece, su vida no ha sido fácil, es bueno que haya encontrado a un buen hombre —pensó Alex.

—Y tu Alex, ¿ya encontraste al adecuado? —dijo Maggie.

Alex no sabía que responder, ella había estado sintiendo estas cosas con Maggie, pero ella no lo había definido.

Por suerte para ella no tuvo que responder, por qué a su lado paro un auto, pero no cualquier auto si no un Lykan HyperSport rojo impresionante, y mas fue su sorpresa cuando vieron quienes estaban adentró.

—Hola —dijo Goku del asiento del copiloto.

—Creo que esta hermosura vuela, nos veremos mañana Alex, adiós Maggie —dijo Kara.

Ella acelero antes que Alex preguntara, la luz había cambiado y ellos se fueron dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta por ese auto.

—Sabes Alex, me agrada tu hermana y tu cuñado —dijo Maggie con una sonrisa.

—A mí también —dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Ella tenia que hacer que Goku la deje conducir ese auto.

—Después de todo seremos familia —pensó Alex mientras aceleraba su motocicleta.

Con Goku y Kara.

Ellos habían llegado a su edificio, estacionaron el auto y bajaron, Kara le dio las llaves a Goku con una sonrisa, el las tomo igual riendo.

Caminaron en un silenció cómodo, hasta que llegaron al departamento de Kara, ella abrió su puerta y giro a Goku.

—Entonces me divertí mucho Kara, ¿te veré mañana? —dijo Goku.

—Claro Goku, podemos planear algo —dijo Kara con una sonrisa, ella quería verlo todos los dias.

—Genial me gusta conocer la ciudad contigo —dijo Goku emocionado.

Hasta que Kara hablo.

—Goku hay algo que he querido desde hace mucho, y mejor lo hago antes que me acobarde —dijo Kara.

Goku iba a preguntar que era, hasta que fue cortado por una Kara que tomó su rostro con ambas manos, se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios.

Fue un beso normal y tranquilo, donde ambos sintieron una descarga de electricidad, Kara se dio cuenta que ella no sintió esto con James y donde Goku no lo había sentido desde Milk, he incluso juro sentirse mejor.

Ellos se separaron por falta de aire, con sus rostros rojos.

—Buenas noches Goku, hasta mañana —dijo Kara con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta.

Goku se quedó ahí parado, ese había sido un beso increíble, el solo había besado a Milk en toda su vida y no fueron tantos besos, eso le recordó cuando Vegeta se confundió y creyó que el no había besado a nadie.

Pero este beso, no sabia como describirlo, por qué no había sentido nada igual, sólo sabía que quería repetirlo otra vez.

El sonrió he intento caminar chocando con la puerta del ascensor, el se sobo la frente, abrió el ascensor y entro, aunque juro escuchar una risa del otro lado de la puerta de Kara.

El solo río y cerro el ascensor hoy había sido un buen dia.

Con Kara

Kara había cerrado la puerta después de besar a Goku, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ella había besado antes no tanto pero lo había hecho, ella toco sus labios ese beso no se sintió como nada que había probado antes, fue mágico y quería repetirlo otra vez.

Ella al fin podía aceptar, que se había enamorado de Son Goku.

—Pero que siente el —pensó Kara.

Hasta que escucho un golpe contra el ascensor, ella rio tenía su respuesta, quien iba a decir que en tan poco tiempo su vida había cambiado tanto, ella había conseguido un amigo si no igual parecido a ella en Kakarotto.

Y alguien increíble que robo su corazón en Goku.

—Este ha sido un gran día y mañana será mejor —pensó Kara, imaginando que harían mañana.

Luego alguien cruzo su mente.

—Tal vez debería ir a comer con ella mañana, después de todo ella es amiga de Goku —pensó Kara, era hora de acabar sus celos.

Ella se ducho, se cambio a su pijama y se acostó, esta noche ella durmió con una sonrisa.

y ya esta como ya había dicho después de acabar lo importante del capitulo haría un capítulo oc el siguiente capítulo acabaremos definitivamente el capítulo 3 y pasamos al 4

Y si por fin esos 2 han dado el paso creo que ya era justo muchas gracias a todos los comentarios y los que me siguen espero seguir haciendo de su agrado esta historia

nos vemos hasta la próxima


	22. El Saiyajin y la kriptoniana

Chapter 22: El Saiyajin y La kriptoniana  
DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

capítulo 22: El saiyajin y La kriptoniana.

campos de cultivo de empresas dragón (9: 30 am)

Goku estaba llegando a los Campos de cultivo en su nuevo auto, el iría volando, pero al final pensó que seria raro dejar un auto como este en el estacionamiento de su edificio, había salido temprano no antes de comer una buena cantidad de comida como desayuno, el iría unas horas para ver como iba la gente.

De ahí esperaría la llamada de Kara para la liberación de Mon-el en la Deo, de ahí a entrenar en la maquina de gravedad, luego ya era libre.

El bajo del auto, con su mochila ahí traía la ropa para trabajo, se acerco a la entrada y sonrió.

El hombre de anoche estaba ahí, como había dicho, el hombre de verdad quería trabajar ya estaba limpió y con ropa de trabajo.

—Buenos dias señor digo jefe —dijo el hombre.

—Buenos dias ¿cual es tu nombre? —dijo Goku.

—ho soy Danny jefe —dijo el hombre.

—Bueno Danny, llámame Goku, ¿consiguieron dónde quedarse? —dijo Goku con una sonrisa, eso de llamarlo jefe no lo convencía.

—Si señor Goku gracias, pudimos encontrar un hotel decente para hospedarnos —dijo el hombre.

—Bueno vamos —dijo Goku, caminando a la entrada con el hombre siguiéndolo.

—Buenos dias señor Goku —dijo el guardia de seguridad.

—Buenos dias este hombre es un nuevo trabajador —dijo Goku, para que lo dejaran entrar a partir de ahora.

—Claro señor Goku —dijo el guardia.

Goku le sonrió y entro, el camino a las hectáreas, iban bien estaban bien regadas y cuidadas pronto comenzarían a brotar, su gente humana y alienígena estaban trabajando duramente, pero contentos el vio al hombre que supervisaba y lo llamo.

el hombre fue a Goku.

—Buenos días señor Goku, la hectárea que encargo regar ya fue regada anoche, ¿quiere que las mande a regar otra ves? —dijo el hombre.

—No esta bien yo me encargaré de eso, te avisaré para que se riegue en la noche, te llame por qué este joven se unirá al equipo, quiero que le enseñes y lo ayudes en lo que necesita mientras aprende —dijo Goku apuntando a Danny.

—Claro señor Goku, sígueme amigo —dijo el hombre.

—Ve con el, lo que necesites pregúntale a el o a mi, estoy en la hectárea del fondo —dijo Goku, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Danny.

—Gracias señor Goku —dijo Danny siguiendo al supervisor.

Goku iba cambiarse, cuando su teléfono sonó el lo miro y contestó.

—Hola Bárbara, ya estoy en los Campos van perfectos —dijo Goku .

—Buenos dias Goku eso es genial, igual las negociaciones van bien, gracias al apoyo de Lena; casi toda la cosecha está pedida, si seguimos así podríamos comprar mas tierras pronto —dijo Bárbara, por el teléfono desde su escritorio de empresas dragón.

—Eso es genial, así voy a mandarte a un nuevo trabajador que contraté para que lo ayudes con sus papeles, el pobre era un vagabundo con su familia tiene 2 hijos, pero las empresas no lo contrataron por ser ilegal y no tener estudios —dijo Goku.

Esto nunca había pasado en su mundo.

—Eso es horrible, a veces pienso que los que trabajan en esas empresas, no tienen corazón, está bien envíalo mañana a las oficinas para que podamos ayudarlo —dijo Bárbara.

—Genial lo enviaré mañana cuando termine de trabajar —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Así también esta tarde tengo un almuerzo con Kara, necesito que me cubras aquí en la oficina —dijo Bárbara.

—En serio, ¿y que voy hacer? yo no se nada de lo que haces —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes, es solo para que vean alguno de los dueños aquí, y si pasa algo Helena te ayudara —dijo Bárbara.

—Entonces esta bien, y te dijo Kara ¿por que te invito a comer? —dijo Goku con curiosidad.

—Si, ella dijo que para hacerme una entrevista —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Una entrevista? —dijo Goku.

—Si, me dijo que por ser la primera empresa en contratar alienígenas legalmente, antes de la ley de amnistía —dijo Bárbara.

—Ya veo —dijo Goku.

El no entendía, por qué este mundo tenia tanto recelo con los alienígenas.

El era alienígena, pero también había conocido, otras especies como Oolong, puar, osos que hablaban, ahora que lo pensaba, en este mundo no había dinosaurios, no había visto ninguno, y claro ni que decir de los dioses el sr. Bills era un gato.

—¿Entonces te gusto el auto? —dijo Bárbara.

—El auto es grandioso, te he dicho que eres la mejor —dijo Goku riendo.

—Si, pero es bueno escucharlo, ¿y como fue todo con Kara?— dijo Bárbara.

Goku se puso nervioso.

—Bien ya sabes nos divertimos —dijo Goku.

—¿Y que mas paso? detalles Goku —dijo Bárbara.

—Hee, no se que es eso de detalles Bárbara —dijo Goku más nervioso, el no estaba acostumbrado hablar de estas cosas.

—Bien le preguntaré a Kara en el almuerzo, asi ¿que paso con el daxamita? —dijo Bárbara.

Supergirl quedo de avisarme para ir a su liberación, también para decirle lo de su planeta dijo Goku.

—Oh eso no será fácil, bueno te veré en un rato, te mandare un mensaje, cuando este saliendo para que vengas a la oficina Goku —dijo Bárbara

—Claro Bárbara, luego puedes contarme tu conversación con Kara —dijo Goku.

—Buen intentó Goku, es plática de chicas —dijo Bárbara riendo, luego colgo.

Goku hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió, el fue a cambiarse para comenzar a trabajar.

— Si Milk pudiera verme —pensó Goku con una sonrisa nostalgica.

Con Kara antes

Catco (9:00 am)

Kara había llegado a su trabajo de un humor increíble, por su noche anterior ella salio del ascensor, cuando James llamo a todos a su oficina.

—Buenos dias, los llame para hablar del encabezado, cortesía de Kara Danvers —dijo James.

Todos le aplaudieron a Kara que se sonrojo de vergüenza.

—El encabezado dirá, Supergirl y Kakarotto derrotan a alienígenas extremistas y salvan el día —dijo james

Hasta que fue interrumpido por Snapper Carr furioso, por que James mando a publicar la nota de Kara sin su consentimiento, después de una discusión donde James se hizo respetar como jefe Snapper carr salió furioso.

—Eso fue grandioso jefe —dijo Kara.

James solo asintió sin saber como hizo eso.

—Rompí mis limites Kara —dijo James sonriendo.

Kara le sonrió y salió de la oficina de James.

Ella necesitaba una entrevista, ¿pero a quién? luego recordó alguien y de paso serviría para terminar sus celos locos, ella marco su número.

—Hola Kara —dijo Bárbara contestando el teléfono.

—Hola Bárbara, oye tienes tiempo de ese almuerzo y una entrevista —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Con Goku.

(12:00 PM)

Goku había terminando de regar sus hectáreas de semillas de ermitaño, el ayudo en las hectáreas normales todo estaba listo solo era cuidarlos hasta que brotarán, el había recibido el mensaje de Bárbara era hora de irse.

—Danny ven un momento —dijo Goku, al hombre nuevo que estaba trabajando duramente pero con una sonrisa.

—Dígame señor Goku —dijo el hombre.

—Mañana cuando salgas de trabajar, necesito que vayas a las oficinas de empresas dragón y preguntes por la presidenta Bárbara Gordon, ella te ayudara con tus documentos de acuerdo —dijo Goku.

—Si señor Goku muchas gracias —dijo el hombre.

—Aquí somos un equipo Danny, nos veremos mañana —dijo Goku.

—Claro señor Goku muchas gracias —dijo Danny regresando a trabajar.

Goku tomo una ducha rápida, se cambió en los baños de los campos, se despidió de todos y salió para ir a empresas dragón, el aprovecharía para entrenar en su máquina de gravedad.

Con Kara

Restaurante (12:25 Pm)

—Hola Kara perdona la tardanza —dijo Bárbara sentándose.

—No te preocupes Bárbara —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—¿Entonces una entrevista?—dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa. Mientras le daba su orden al mesero.

—Si, Goku me conto ayer lo que hicieron al ser la primera empresa en contratar abiertamente alienígenas, pero ya sabes como el no quiere nada de fama y tú eres técnicamente la dueña de empresas dragón —dijo Kara sonriendo, pidiendo igual su orden.

—ho, si fue mas idea de Goku, el sospechaba que Lena no dejaría de fabricar la máquina, y quiso hablar con la gente por si había alienígenas no se preocuparan, ya sabes como es Goku, ayudando a todos de hecho debe ir mañana un hombre que contrato anoche —dijo Bárbara.

—Si yo estaba ahí, fue muy lindo Bárbara, le ofreció trabajo y les dio 6000 dólares para que encontraran dónde quedarse y comieran, ellos tenían 2 niños pequeños, no se cómo pueden negarles el empleo a gente con niños —dijo Kara.

—Lo se, pero sabes que eso es algo que siempre ha sucedido, si nos tratamos así entre humanos, imagínate a los alienígenas —dijo Barbará.

—Si por suerte Goku y tu están haciendo un cambio —dijo Kara.

—No me apenes —dijo Bárbara.

las dos mujeres rieron.

—Kara —dijo Bárbara.

—si —dijo Kara.

—No quiero, que tengas celos de mi y Goku, poco a poco he aprendido a ver a Goku como un amigo, su corazón ya pertenece a otra —dijo Bárbara.

Kara se sonrojo, pero asintió un poco avergonzada.

—Lo se, es que tu eres muy bonita y Goku muy guapo, creo que he visto con mi hermana muchas películas de romance, ya sabes, se quedan a trabajar hasta tarde y bueno he ya sabes es tonto —dijo Kara sonrojada.

Bárbara comenzó a reír.

—Lo siento, es que eres muy tierna Kara, ya veo por que le gustas a Goku, pero en serio no te preocupes no va a pasar nada, solo somos amigos —dijo Bárbara.

Kara seguía sonrojada, pero asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ya que Goku no quiso contarme nada, dime como les fue ayer ¿te mostró su auto? —dijo Bárbara.

—Si lo vi, te luciste Bárbara, he ayer nos besamos tal ves yo lo bese —dijo Kara roja como un tomate.

—Olvida el auto, eso si es interesante y que tal besa —dijo Bárbara curiosa.

—Bueno, primero lo tome por sorpresa, pero luego fue increíble —dijo Kara tocándose los labios sin darse cuenta.

—Bueno, entonces ya es oficial, ¿son una pareja? —dijo Bárbara.

—Hee mas o menos, luego de besarlo, me apene tanto que le dije buenas noches y cerré la puerta, pero creo que en la noche lo discutiremos —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Bien, pero quiero que sepas si lo lastimas, te hare daño Goku es un gran amigo —dijo Bárbara seria.

El ya había sufrido mucho y que Winn y la hermana de Kara estuvieran en la Deo era extraño.

Kara dudo que podría hacerle daño, pero entendió el punto.

—No te preocupes Bárbara, jamás le haría daño, me enamore de el —dijo Kara sinceramente.

Bárbara sonrió y asintió, ella le daría el beneficio de la duda.

—Eso quería oír, ahora que tal si comenzamos con esa entrevista —dijo Bárbara.

El mesero volvió con sus órdenes.

Kara asintió sonriendo.

Ella y Bárbara tenían mucho en común ella ya no volvería a sentir esos celos tontos.

con Goku

Empresas Dragón (04:25 Pm)

Goku estaba en su guarida sin nombre, dentro de la cámara de gravedad con la gravedad a 600g, este era su último ejercicio del día, estaba colgado boca abajo sujeto por una cuerda, haciendo abdominales con unas pesas de 100 kilos, cada una, Bulma había equipado la cámara de gravedad con pesas y otros accesorios para entrenar.

—9997, 9998, 9999, 10000 —dijo Goku soltando las pesas que de milagro no rompio el suelo de la máquina por la gravedad, hubiera dañado alguien de la recepción del edificio.

—Uf, quien iba a decir que aguantaría mas de 600 veces la gravedad de la tierra en forma base —dijo Goku.

—Pero aun no logro acceder completamente al súper Saiyajin, estoy al limite de mi poder base ya debería poder transformarme, necesito probar mi poder en una zona alejada, lo hare mañana —pensó Goku.

Lanzando un rayo de ki para romper la soga y callo de pie, el se acercó y apago la maquina, tomo una toalla y una botella de agua y fue a darse una ducha.

10 minutos después

Salió de ducharse con su ropa normal, quitándose el gi destrozado.

El salió de la guarida a la oficina de empresas dragón y camino a la puerta de la oficina.

—Hola Helena —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Hola señor Goku, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? —dijo Helena levantándose rápidamente.

—He bueno quería ver ¿si podías conseguirme algo de comer? —dijo Goku

—Claro señor Goku ¿que quiere que le pida? —dijo Helena.

—Mmmm 4 pizzas, 3 ordenes de comida china y una bebida deportiva —dijo Goku eso debería llenarlo un rato.

—Claro señor Goku lo pediré enseguida, le avisaré en cuanto llegue —dijo Helena.

—Genial Helena, eres la mejor —dijo Goku, con una sonrisa entrando a su oficina

Helena se sonrojo, pero rio que lindo era su jefe, olvido que podía llamarla por el comunicador, ella procedió a pedir su orden

20 minutos después

Goku estaba terminando de comer su última pizza, mirando una película de acción, Bárbara había programado su computadora para que solo tuviera que presionar un botón y comenzara la película sola.

Goku escucho la puerta, y vio a Bárbara entrar a la oficina.

—Hola Bárbara, ¿como te fue con Kara? —dijo Goku, terminando su ultima rebanada.

—Hola Goku, fue bastante bien, sabes para ser nueva es una gran reportera —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

—Si lo es —dijo Goku sonriendo, cuando su reloj comenzó a sonar, era la señal del botón de Kara.

—¿Creo que es hora de la liberación del Daxamita? —dijo Bárbara mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

—Eso parece, me cambiaré en la guarida y me tele trasportare a la Deo, nos veremos luego —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Claro suerte, ya sabes si necesitas ayuda solo llámame —dijo Bárbara poniéndose a trabajar.

Goku entro a la guarida, apretó su reloj se transformó en Kakarotto, coloco sus dedos en la frente ubico el ki de Kara y se tele transporto a la Deo.

Deo

Kara había terminado de almorzar con Bárbara, ella había entendido que sus miedos estaban infundados, Goku y Bárbara eran incapaces de hacer algo malo, si ella quería un futuro con Goku, ella tendría que dejar de imaginar cosas.

y también tenia una entrevista para mañana, ella lo llevaría luego a su jefe Snapper Carr, ahora tenia algo que hacer primero.

Ella saco el botón de Kakarotto y lo presiono, ella espero 5 minutos, viendo desde lejos a su hermana y Maggie en la enfermería, para el ultimo chequeo de Maggie por el ataque de los Infernians.

Hasta que oyó un sonido familiar detrás ella ya sabía quien era y sonrió

—Hola Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl girando a el.

—Hola Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda y robótica.

El miro sus labios, luego se regaño, el era Kakarotto ahora no Goku.

—¿Estas listo para esto? —dijo Supergirl, un poco dudosa esto no seria fácil.

—Si hagámoslo —dijo Kakarotto, era mejor hacerlo de una vez.

—Sígueme entonces —dijo Supergirl.

Ambos caminaron a contención de la Deo y entraron para ver a Mon-el sentado el los miro.

Ellos caminaron a la celda Supergirl puso un código para abrir la puerta y entraron.

—Hola Mon-el, como prometí, eres libre —dijo Kakarotto.

—Hola Kakarotto, gracias —dijo Mon-el, este hombre había cumplido su promesa.

Luego los 2 miraron a Supergirl que no había dicho nada aun, solo tenia la mirada abajo, Kakarotto puso una mano en su hombro como apoyo.

Ella lo miro sonrió y luego giro al Daxamita.

—En realidad no te conozco, y cometí un error al juzgarte, solo por que eres de Daxam —dijo Supergirl.

—No intentaste asesinar a la presidenta y me disculpo con ambos, por asumir que así fue —dijo Supergirl.

—Por mi esta olvidado —dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa.

El daxamita no había dicho nada aun

—Me dicen Supergirl, mi apellido es Zor-el, soy de Kriptón y al igual que tu y Kakarotto, soy una refugiada en este planeta, la tierra —dijo Supergirl presentándose y ofreciendo su mano.

El daxamita tomo la mano.

—Me llamo Mon-el —dijo el Daxamita.

—Y yo me llamo Kakarotto, pero eso ya lo sabían —dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa

Mon-el y Kara rieron, Kakarotto era gracioso cuando quería serlo.

—Entonces, ahora ¿me ayudarán a contactar a mi mundo? —dijo Mon-el.

Kakarotto y Supergirl se miraron preocupados, era el momento.

—he, bueno —dijo Supergirl.

—Mon-el mejor siéntate, hay algo que tenemos que decirte —dijo Kakarotto serio.

Mon-el se sentó en la cama de la celda, al igual que Supergirl, Kakarotto solo cruzo los brazos y se recostó contra el vidrio de la Celda.

—Cuando Kriptón explotó, los escombros llegaron a Daxam —dijo Supergirl.

—Si lo se, por eso salí de ahí deprisa —dijo Mon-el interrumpiendo.

—Mon-el, deja que Supergirl termine —dijo Kakarotto, él sabía que esto no era fácil para Kara.

Mon-el guardo silencio.

—Algunos escombros grandes, golpearon su luna, eso interrumpió la fuerza gravitacional del planeta —dijo Supergirl.

—Espera, ¿que estas diciendo? —dijo mon-el.

No entendiendo a qué iba, y Goku menos.

—Fuerza gravitacional ¿que es eso? —pensó Kakarotto.

—Daxam sigue ahí, pero fue devastado por tormentas solares, es un lugar desierto —dijo Supergirl.

Mon-el se quedo en schock, igual que Goku, el pensó que el planeta estallo, no que se volvió inhabitable, aunque el no sabia que eran tormentas solares.

—Tu hogar y mi hogar ya no existe —dijo Supergirl.

Mon-el no respondió.

—Escucha Mon-el, sé que es difícil de aceptar y que necesitaras tiempo para asimilarlo, pero quiero que sepas, que sabemos lo que estas pasando, nosotros somos como tú, Supergirl perdió su planeta y gente al igual que yo —dijo Kakarotto.

Eso saco un poco de sus pensamientos a Mon-el

—¿Qué quieres decir, tu planeta también estallo? —dijo Mon-el.

—Más que estallar, lo hicieron estallar, te contaré mi historia —dijo Kakarotto.

20 minutos después.

Después de que Kakarotto le hablara de la destrucción de su planeta a manos de Freezer.

Mon el y Kara estaban en shock, ella ya había escuchado la historia, pero no dejaba de ser impactante volverla a oír.

—Entonces, ¿vienes de otro universo? —dijo Mon-el sorprendido.

Kakarotto asintió.

—Y también te salvaste, de la destrucción de tu planeta, por que eras un bebe débil y fuiste enviado a la tierra de tu mundo —dijo mon-el asombrado.

—Así es, de hecho, ay algo que no conté en la entrevista que di al periodico, por qué no se, si de verdad paso o no, pero me pareció oír a mi padre, mientras iba dormido en la nave como un bebe a la tierra —dijo Kakarotto.

—Y, ¿que te dijo? —dijo Supergirl, ella no escuchó esa parte en su entrevista.

—Kakarotto, debes cumplir mi objetivo, tu serás quien vengara la muerte de los saiyajin y la desaparición del planeta Vegeta —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Y que paso? —dijo Mon-el curioso.

—Bueno logre derrotar a Freezer al final, pero el punto Mon-el de que te cuente esto, es por qué quiero que sepas que nosotros te entendemos, cuando quieras hablar puedes venir a nosotros —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl observó a Kakarotto con admiración, el era tan serio, pero amistoso y comprensivo cuándo había que serlo.

Mon-el miro a los dos y asintió, no estaba listo para hablar, pero era bueno saber que habían personas que estarían ahí cuando estuviera listo.

—Gracias Kakarotto, Supergirl ¿creen que pueda estar solo un tiempo? —dijo Mon-el.

Ambos asintieron comprensivamente, Supergirl llamo a un agente.

El agente te llevara a tu habitación, lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo —dijo Supergirl.

Mon-el asintió levantándose, el cruzo junto a Kakarotto.

—Gracias por todo Kakarotto, espero que nos veamos por aquí —dijo Mon-el.

Kakarotto puso su mano en su hombro, como un padre, a pesar de ser de la misma edad.

El metió la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón, y saco algo.

—Claro Mon-el, si necesitas algo solo toca este botón y estaré ahí —dijo Kakarotto entregándole un botón como el de Kara.

Mon-el lo tomo, le sonrió y se fue con el agente.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —dijo Supergirl sentada aun.

Kakarotto se sentó alado de ella.

—Si lo estará, solo necesitara ayuda para adaptarse, además tendrá 2 amigos que lo ayudarán, ¿aunque me preocupan sus poderes son como los tuyos? —dijo Kakarotto.

—No estoy segura, tendrían que monitorearlo para estar seguros, no te preocupes, Winn lo revisara, pero por ahora seria mejor que no saliera hasta que sepamos todas sus habilidades —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto asintió, era mejor por ahora.

—Puedo contar contigo Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl.

—Claro, para que estamos los compañeros alienígenas, si no para apoyarnos —dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa mirándola.

Supergirl rio.

—Es bueno que estés aquí Kakarotto, eres un gran amigo —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto le sonrió y coloco sus dedos en la frente para irse.

—No Kakarotto, espera ay alguien que quiere vernos —dijo Supergirl, evitando que se tele transporte.

—¿Así quién? —dijo Kakarotto con curiosidad.

—sígueme —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaban para irse.

Kakarotto la siguió mas curioso.

Ellos fueron a la entrada de la Deo, donde la presidenta ya había llegado saludando a todos.

Kakarotto solo miro curioso a la presidenta y a Supergirl que parecía una fan, el giro y miro del otro lado de la sala, ahí estaban Alex y Winn.

Alex los vio y los saludo con la mano, Winn saludaba como un niño a Kakarotto.

—El es tan genial —dijo Winn.

Alex solo rio de las locuras de Winn.

Kakarotto les devolvió el saludo con la mano.

—¡Kakarotto viene a nosotros, como me veo, tal vez quiera hacernos una ceremonia! —dijo Supergirl, sacudiendo emocionada a Kakarotto.

—¿Debería contarle, cuando el rey del mundo quiso hacerme una ceremonia, por derrotar a King Piccolo? Pensó Kakarotto, divertido de la emoción de Kara.

El salió de sus pensamientos, cuando la presidenta se acerco a ellos, seguida de J'ohn.

—Un agradecimiento especial para ustedes 3 —dijo la presidenta sonriendo.

—No fue nada señora presidenta, no puedo creer que pude ver el avión presidencial —dijo Supergirl emocionada.

Ella había recibido un tour por el avión presidencial antes de llamar a Kakarotto.

—Si crees que es genial, debes ver mi otro jet —dijo la presidenta.

(Nota: para los que no entendieron esta parte, es una referencia, ya que la presidenta fue interpretada por Linda Carter, en la serie)

La presidenta se acerco a Kakarotto.

—Kakarotto, es bueno conocerte al fin —dijo la presidenta extendiendo la mano a el.

Kakarotto la tomo.

—Igualmente presidenta —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

—Escuche que ayudaste a detener a los Infernians —dijo la presidenta con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, fue trabajo en equipo —dijo Kakarotto, sonriéndoles a Supergirl y Alex que se había acercado con Winn.

—Espero grandes cosas de ti y Supergirl, hasta que nos volvamos a ver Kakarotto —dijo la presidenta.

Kakarotto asintió

La presidenta giro a J'ohn.

—Aun no confió en la ley de amnistía, señora presidenta —dijo J'ohn.

La presidenta le sonrió y dijo.

—No es suficiente defender el mundo J'ohn, también tienes que vivir en el, y tener rayos de esperanza —dijo la presidenta mirando a Kakarotto y Supergirl.

La presidenta se giro y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—Podría ser más genial —dijo Supergirl, haciendo reir a todos.

Y no notando algo extraño en el rostro de la presidenta.

—Bueno con eso resuelto, me voy entonces —dijo Kakarotto, colocando sus dedos en la frente.

—Espera Kakarotto —dijo J'ohn.

Kakarotto se detuvo y lo miro.

—Solo quería agradecerte la ayuda, y decirles que consideraran trabajar para la Deo, tu y oráculo serian agentes excelentes —dijo J'ohn.

Kara, Alex y Winn estaban expectantes.

—Lo siento J'ohn, oráculo y yo no trabajaremos para la Deo, pero como le dije a Supergirl si me necesitan, solo aprieten el botón y estaré ahí, puedes considerarnos aliados —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo y desapareciendo.

—¡Eso es increíble! —dijo Winn.

J'ohn suspiro.

—Debes dejarlo de presionar, aunque no trabaje para la Deo, ellos son héroes y ayudaran cuando haga falta, además dijo que son aliados —dijo Supergirl colocando su mano en su hombro.

J'ohn asintió.

—saldré a caminar, nos veremos mañana —dijo J'ohn.

—Tal vez, era hora de hacerle caso a la presidenta —pensó J'ohn.

—Eso fue raro —dijo Alex.

—Si, pero mi horario ha terminado, nos veremos mañana —dijo Winn, llendose.

Dejando solas a las hermanas Danvers.

El celular de Kara sonó, ella lo miró y sonrió y puso el altavoz.

—Hola Goku —dijo Kara sonrojada, ella no había olvidado su beso.

—Hola Kara, he quieres salir conmigo esta noche —dijo Goku nervioso.

Kara se quedo sonrojada, sin palabras, Goku la estaba invitando a salir, bueno ellos ya se habían besado, pero aún no esperaba esto.

—Kara, ¿estas ahí? —dijo Goku.

—Kara respóndele, no lo arruines —dijo Alex susurrando.

—Si aquí estoy Goku —dijo Kara, mas por instinto, su cerebro aun no conectaba de nuevo.

—Si no quieres, está bien —dijo Goku deprimido.

—¡NO! grito Kara.

Haciendo saltar a Goku del otro lado del teléfono, tal ves destruyendo su tímpano, los agentes voltearon a verla extrañados, con una Alex conteniendo la risa.

Kara se calmo y hablo de nuevo.

—Digo, si quiero salir contigo, ¿Goku es una cita, cita? —dijo Kara con esperanzas.

—Si lo es Kara —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pasar por ti a Catco? —dijo Goku.

—Pero Goku, tengo que arreglarme —dijo Kara, ella quería verse increíble para el.

—Kara tu estas preciosa siempre —dijo Goku,

El no sabia de donde salían estas palabras y sentimientos pero el dejaría de luchar contra ellos.

—Awww que lindo —dijeron Alex del lado de Kara y Bárbara del lado de Goku.

Dejando a un Goku rojo, como si usara el kaio-ken de la vergüenza.

—Eres muy lindo Goku, te veré en Catco entonces en 1 hora —dijo Kara, ella solo iría a llevar su entrevista a Snapper Carr.

—Perfecto, te veré ahí Kara —dijo Goku.

—Adiós Goku —dijo Kara colgando el teléfono.

—Sígueme Alex —dijo Kara, caminando a una habitación vacía con alex siguiéndola.

Ellas entraron, Kara cerro la puerta, se giro a Alex y soltó un grito de felicidad, gritando y saltando a una alex que solo reía por su hermanita.

—¡Es una cita Alex, una cita de verdad! —dijo Kara.

—Entonces supongo, que ya tengo cuñado —dijo Alex sonriendo.

Ella sabia que Kara se había enamorado, por fin, esta era la reacción que no tuvo con Olsen.

—Creo que si Alex, estoy tan feliz, es un sentimiento extraño que nunca sentí, al menos de esta manera tan fuerte, es doloroso y dulce a la vez —dijo Kara, colocando su mano en su corazón.

—Eso Kara, se llama amor —dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros nos besamos anoche —dijo Kara roja pero tocando sus labios.

Alex sonrió.

—Eso es increíble, pero puedes contarme luego, ahora ve a Catco a terminar lo que tengas pendiente, recuerda tienes una cita —dijo Alex.

—O si claro, nos vemos luego Alex —dijo Kara, saliendo a súper velocidad y despegando para Catco.

Con Goku

Empresas Dragón.

Goku colgó el teléfono y sonrió

—¿Entonces hay una cita? —dijo Bárbara sonriendo, desde su escritorio sentada.

Ella había animado a Goku, para que llamara Kara y la invitara, a salir, para que pudieran definir su relación ya.

—Si lo hay Bárbara —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Vamos a prepararte Goku entonces, tienes que causar una buena impresión, saca esa cápsula con ropa y déjame ver que tienes —dijo Bárbara.

Goku le había dicho, que todavía guardaba una cápsula con ropa, en casos de emergencia.

—Capsulas Bulma —dijo Goku.

—Goku, no comiences —dijo Bárbara, levantándose de su escritorio.

Goku sonrió, saco la cápsula y la arrojo, el contenido apareció, Bárbara se acerco y empezó a revisar toda la ropa.

—Eres mi mejor amiga en este mundo Bárbara, gracias por ayudarme tanto —dijo Goku sinceramente.

Kara era importante para el, no había duda, pero eso no significaba que Bárbara fuera menos importante, el no sentía los mismos sentimientos que sentía con Kara, pero Bárbara siempre seria la primera persona que confió en el y lo ayudo, el siempre estaría en deuda con ella.

Bárbara lo miro, y en lugar de sentirse mal por sus palabras, se sintió feliz, ella nunca pensó tener un amigo como Goku, y aunque al principio le hubiera gustado tener algo mas que amistad con el, ahora estaba feliz de su relación de amistad, ella aun tenia sentimientos por el, pero ya no eran tan fuertes como al principio, además prefería tenerlo de amigo que no tenerlo en su vida, como ha cierta persona.

Recuerdo de Bárbara

—Jason espera, no tienes que hacer esto, regresa a casa, con la batifamilia, conmigo —dijo una Batigirl con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

Enfrente de ella estaba de pie en la orilla del edificio, el infame Red Hood, la oveja negra de la batifamilia, el segundo robín que fue torturado y asesinado por el Joker, el que regreso a la vida por el pozo de Lázaro.

—Para que Barby, para que todos ustedes me juzguen como siempre lo han hecho, yo nunca he pertenecido a ustedes —dijo Red Hood.

—¡Jasón no digas eso, todos te hemos extrañado, todos lloramos por tu muerte! —dijo Batigirl, gritando mas que hablando.

—¡ Si tanto me extrañaron y les importe, por qué ese hijo de puta del Joker, aun respira! —dijo Red Hood, gritando igual.

—Por que nosotros no matamos, lo sabes Jasón, Bruce lo regreso arkham —dijo Batigirl

—Barby sigues siendo igual de ingenua, confías en Bruce ciegamente, lo regreso Arkham por cuanto tiempo antes que ese maldito escape, y suceda lo mismo asesine tantas personas inocentes Batman lo atrape y lo encierre de nuevo y la historia comience de nuevo, Bruce no tiene el valor de hacer lo necesario para acabar el crimen —dijo Red Hood.

Bárbara se quedo sin palabras, no quería admitirlo, pero era verdad, esta era un historia que se repetía siempre entre Batman y Joker, Bruce siempre daba la excusa que si mataba al Joker se volvería como el, que el no podía cruzar esa línea.

—Y tu lo harás, Jasón tu no eres un asesino, no tienes que hacerlo solo —dijo Batigirl.

Red Hood rio, sorprendiendo a Batigirl.

—Esta es la segunda ves que me dices que no soy algo o alguien —dijo Red Hood.

Batigirl no entendía a que se refería.

—Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, Tu nunca serás Dick Grayson —dijo Red Hood, saltando al instante del edificio.

Batigirl se congelo en su lugar por esas palabras, pero salió rápido del shock, y corrió a la orilla del edificio, solo para ver a Red Hood alejarse en su motocicleta.

—Lo siento Jasón — dijo Bárbara dejando salir sus lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Fin del recuerdo de Bárbara.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron, Goku y Jasón eran tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos o al menos lo eran, antes que Jasón tomara ese camino de venganza de Red Hood.

—¿Estas bien Bárbara? —dijo Goku mirándola.

Ella se había quedado en silencio por casi 5 minutos.

Bárbara Salió de sus pensamientos, lo miro y sonrió, en su modo Goku también era su redención, ella lo ayudaría a ser el héroe mas grande que este mundo haya visto, no cometería el mismo error que con Jasón.

—Si lo estoy, tu también eres mi mejor amigo Goku, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales, tenemos que prepararte para una cita —dijo Bárbara, regresando su atención a la ropa.

Goku la miró, el sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero el no presionaría, al menos por ahora.

Con Kara.

Catco.

Kara había terminado de entregar su informe a Snapper Carr, que como siempre le busco defectos, pero al final lo tomo, el sabia que era una gran noticia, la primera empresa en tener trabajadores alienígenas libremente pero nunca lo admitiría para ella, Kara ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Ella estaba saliendo del edificio, cuando vio a un chico que conocía sonriéndole recargado en su auto que también conocía.

Estaba vestido con una camisa gris de manga larga, un pantalón de vestir negro, al igual que sus zapatos y su cabello que le quedaba perfecto.

—Te ves muy guapo Goku —dijo Kara acercándose a el.

Goku la miro tenía un vestido negro, su cabello suelto y sus anteojos que le quedaba perfectos, ella era perfecta para el.

Algo se apodero de Goku, como un instinto, el camino a ella tomo su cara y la beso como ella lo hizo anoche.

Kara se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió mentalmente, y cerro los ojos, ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, mientras Goku en su cintura.

Goku no sabia que hacia realmente, el nunca fue afectivo al menos no tanto, pero Kara había despertado estos sentimientos en el, y Goku no los rechazaría.

—Después de todo, esto es una segunda oportunidad de vida —pensó Goku.

El beso era dulce y tierno, ambos volvieron a separarse por falta de aire, pero con sus frentes juntas.

—Bueno, creo que estamos en una relación oficialmente, espero que te agrade la idea —dijo Goku, esta vez el no lo arruinaría.

Kara rio y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Si Goku lo estamos, y no puedo estar mas feliz —dijo Kara, este chico japonés había cambiado su vida.

Ambos se soltaron subieron al auto, esta vez con Goku conduciendo, para comenzar oficialmente su primera cita como pareja.

Bar Alienígena

J'ohn había tomado el consejo de la presidenta, y decidió ir al bar para relajarse, el se transformó a su forma original.

El noto que una de las camareras lo observo fijamente sorprendida, cuando él dijo si quería podía regresar a su forma humana, la chica le dijo que no era eso y se fue saliendo del bar.

—¿Quien eres —dijo J'ohn saliendo del bar en su forma humana, antes que la chica se fuera.

La chica suspiro giro a el y se reveló, dejando a J'ohn sin palabras.

—Soy M'gann M'orzz, la ultima hija de marte —dijo M'gann.

y aquí lo cortamos bueno un capítulo un poco largo este se puede considerar el final del capítulo 3 el próximo comienza el capítulo 4 de la serie, no tengo mucho que agregar mas que darles las gracias a todos lo que comentaron, a los que siguen la historia, y lo que me han dado sus ideas y consejos

Espero sus comentarios y sus me gusta y que disfruten el capítulo

Hasta la próxima.


	23. El sello

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Nota: quiero darle la gracias a HansSkorpion por el dibujo de esta historia gracias por tu esfuerzo amigo

capítulo 23 El sello

con Goku y Kara.

La primera cita oficial de Goku y Kara, había ido perfecta hasta ahora, y eso era por que ninguno estaba tratando de impresionarse.

Ellos solo disfrutaban de su compañía, era algo tan natural como respirar.

Kara no tuvo que fingir con el, la alegría de Goku se contagiaba tanto, que podía ser ella misma con el, la verdadera Kara.

Goku sentía lo mismo con Kara, el pudo olvidar esa tristeza que sintió al llegar a este mundo, claro su familia y amigos siempre estarían en sus pensamientos, pero el sentía que podía comenzar otra vez.

—¿Entonces a esto le llaman futbol americano? —dijo Goku sentado en su lugar en el estadio.

Ellos habían ido a un juego amistoso, de New England vs Falcons, que había llegado a National City, por suerte habían alcanzado boletos, con buena vista.

—Si, esta viene siendo una revancha de los Falcons, ya que la última ves perdieron, me pareció interesante que opinas —dijo Kara, igual en su asiento alado de el.

—Bueno tenemos comida y esta increíble gorra —dijo Goku sonriendo.

El tenia 20 hot dogs en una charola y 2 refrescos en su gorra con popotes

—¿Me preguntó si podre llevarla a trabajar —dijo Goku.

Kara rio.

Ella tenia 20 hot dogs también, una gorra igual a la de Goku, Kara se sentía tan libre y feliz.

—No creo que Bárbara te deje trabajar con ella —dijo Kara aún riendo.

—Eso me imagine —dijo Goku haciendo un puchero.

Pero luego coloco su mano sobre la de Kara, que se sorprendió y se sonrojó pero entrelazo sus manos sonriendo.

Goku seguía sin saber de donde salía todos estos gestos, pero se sentía tan natural, y el no se quejaría.

Kara le sonrió

—No conocía este lado romántico de ti Goku —dijo Kara.

Goku rio apenado.

El no quería ser un cursi.

—Pero me encanta —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa.

—Ahora déjame explicarte el juego —dijo Kara

Ella comenzó a explicarle a Goku, de que trataba todo el juego, ante un Goku que no entendió de todo, pero le pareció interesante.

Había llegado el medio tiempo del juego, y los equipos iba muy parejos, donde Goku y Kara se habían divertido, ellos no le iban a ninguno de los equipos, por lo que ellos solo disfrutaban las jugadas.

—Y, ¿que te parece Goku? —dijo Kara comiendo un helado triple.

Goku había comprado 2 helados triples al vendedor, el nunca se preocupo de engordar, por su sangre saiyajin y por su entrenamiento, Kara no podía engordar por ser kriptoniana.

Ósea ambos podían comer todo lo que quisieran, sin preocupaciones.

—Me parece divertido, gracias por mostrármelo —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—De nada Goku, te mostrare todo lo divertido e interesante en National City —dijo Kara sonriendo.

De repente ambos fueron iluminados por un reflector, acompañados de los aplausos de todo el mundo, ellos miraron la pantalla de enfrente y se sorprendieron, ellos estaban ahí.

—¿Que pasa? —dijo Goku muy confundido.

El no sabia que estaba pasando, y Kara solo se sonrojo como su capa.

—¡Bésala amigo! —grito un hombre.

—¡vamos chica anímate o lo hare yo, el es muy guapo! —dijo una chica bien dotada, detrás de ellos que le guillo un ojo a Goku.

Kara tuvo ganas de usar su súper aliento y mandarla a volar del estadio, nadie besaba a Goku mas que ella.

Ella tomo el rostro de Goku, que seguía perdido de lo que pasaba, y lo beso, todos aplaudieron a la joven pareja.

Era su 3 beso pero se sentía como el primero, ellos se separaron y el reflector enfoco a otra pareja.

—Bueno no se que pasa, pero creo que vendremos más seguido —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Kara solo le sonrió y lo volvió a besar

2 horas después

El partido termino con victoria de New England después de eso decidieron dar una vuelta en el parque principal, ambos iban tomados de la mano.

—Me he divertido Goku —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Yo también Kara, no voy a mentirte, todo esto es nuevo para mi, nunca había hecho esto —dijo Goku.

—De verdad, ¿en Japón no tuviste ninguna cita ni relación? —dijo Kara curiosa.

—Bueno hubo alguien que fue muy importante para mi —dijo Goku, pensando en Milk.

—¿Y que paso? digo si puedo saber—dijo Kara aun más curiosa.

—Creo que el destino al final nos separo, no quiero engañarte, yo la ame mucho, pero nunca supe como demostrar esos sentimientos, creo que es por como me crie, nunca aprendí a expresarme —dijo Goku.

Milk y el tuvieron 2 hijos, pero él nunca pudo sentirse tan cómodo, como para demostrar abrazos, y besos muy seguido.

Kara asintió

Ella recordó lo que le contó, fue que su abuelo murió cuando el tenia 7 años, y su amiga Bulma lo encontró cuando tenia los 12 años, ella imagino que la familia de Bulma lo adoptó o algo así.

—Tal ves nunca tuvo confianza de hablar con ellos de estas cosas —pensó Kara.

De repente pensó algo mas y sé sonrojo.

—Podría ser, que Goku nunca haya estado con una mujer —pensó Kara sonrojándose.

No habia modo que ella le preguntara eso, pero la verdad es que ella también era virgen, por razones obvias, tampoco le tomo mucha importancia, pero ahora que Goku y ella eran novios, en algún momento su relación tendría que subir de nivel.

—Tal vez pueda conseguir alguna pulsera, o foco de luz roja —pensó Kara sonrojada.

Luego se regaño, apenas se habían besado, y ella ya estaba pensando en esas cosas.

—No volveré a ver sex and the city con Alex —pensó Kara.

—Kara, ¿estas bien? tus mejillas están rojas, ¿estas enferma? —dijo Goku mirándola de frente

—A, sí claro, estoy bien, —dijo Kara tartamudeando tocando sus mejillas.

—Ok, bueno lo que te decía, es que esta es la primera vez que demuestro este lado que no conocía que tenia —dijo Goku ahora un poco rojo, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Kara sonrió se acercó a el, puso sus brazos en su cuello, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—La verdad Goku, es que yo también nunca he salido con nadie más de 2 citas, pero contigo se siente tan natural, no se como explicarlo —dijo Kara poniendo su rostro en el pecho de Goku, escuchando su corazón.

Goku envolvió sus brazos en su cintura.

—Creo que entonces aprenderemos juntos —dijo Goku apoyando su barbilla, en la cabeza de Kara.

—Paso a paso Goku —dijo Kara aun apoyada en su pecho.

Goku sonrió, ambos regresaron tomados de la mano al auto de Goku, para ir a su edificio llegaron en 15 minutos, caminaron de la mano hasta el departamento de Kara.

—¿Entonces te veré mañana? —dijo Goku.

—Claro que si, ya sabes podemos ver películas ir a cenar, mientras sea contigo, no importa Goku —dijo Kara, ella se acerco y tomo el rostro de Goku besándolo otra ves.

—Buenas noches Goku —dijo Kara abriendo la puerta.

—Buenas noches Kara —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Kara le sonrió y cerro la puerta.

Goku camino a su departamento para descansar hoy habia sido un día genial, además mañana era el día de probar el Súper Saiyajin.

Al Dia Siguiente

Edificio de Kara y Goku

Con Kara

Kara se levantó con una sonrisa al recordar su noche anterior, habia sido mágica, y ahora era oficial Goku y ella tenían una relación, ella no podía estar mas feliz.

Ella salió a recoger su periódico de Catco, lo leyó y sonrió cuando vio su entrevista con Bárbara, no era primera plana pero si era Segunda, incluso Snapper Carr no pudo decir que no a la entrevista de la empresa revelación de los alienígenas, claro ella no dijo que su novio era el dueño de esa empresa, ella sonrió a esa palabra mientras iba a prepararse para comenzar su día.

Deo

Kara había llegado temprano a la Deo, para ver como iba Mon-el, ella habia prometido estar al pendiente de el, he informarle a Kakarotto si pasaba algo.

Ella fue a la sala de entrenamiento.

Ella entro y vio a Winn J'ohn Alex y Mon-el que levantaba pesas para medir su fuerza.

—Buenos dias —dijeron todos al verla, aunque Alex lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

—Buenos dias —dijo Kara sonriéndoles.

—Llegas a tiempo, Mon-el va a contar su historia —dijo J'ohn.

Mon-el asintió.

20 Minutos Después

—Y eso paso —dijo Mon-el.

Dejando de levantar pesas, estaba con un monitor que media su fuerza, el habia contado la historia de como el príncipe de Daxam decidió sacrificarse con su planeta para salvarlo.

—¿Así que eras de la guardia real? —dijo Alex.

—De la gran familia real de Daxam —dijo Mon-el.

—O eran los peores, y el príncipe se rumoreaba que era el peor, el malcriado de la galaxia —dijo Supergirl

—Oye, el, no era así siempre —dijo Mon-el.

—Es cierto, sus planetas no se agradaban —dijo Winn.

—No —dijo Supergirl seria.

—No —dijo Mon-el serio.

—No me hagan llamar a Kakarotto —dijo Alex.

Ambos no dijeron nada mas, Kakarotto los habia regañado por comportarse como niños, el sobre todo, ironías de la vida.

—Se que es extraño, ¿pero no hubo respuesta de Daxam?, ¿ay alguien mas o soy el ultimo vivo? —dijo Mon-el.

—No, lo siento —dijo Alex.

—Esta bien —dijo Mon-el pensativo— bueno basta de cosas tristes, que hacen aquí para divertirse juegan garat.

—¿Que es garat? —dijo Alex.

—Cómo soccer, pero con dragones —dijo Supergirl.

—He no, aquí jugamos Playstation —dijo Winn

—Bueno es divertido, ¿no?, vayamos a jugarlo, llamemos a Kakarotto ¿donde esta? —dijo Mon-el.

—El no trabaja para la Deo, es mas un aliado, pero de hecho tu te quedarás aquí —dijo Supergirl.

—Hasta que no sepamos el alcance de tus poderes, tendrás que permanecer en la Deo es mas por tu seguridad —dijo J'ohn.

—Hare lo que me digan —dijo Mon-el.

—Bien tengo que salir —dijo J'ohn.

—¿A donde iras? —dijo Alex.

—Es personal —dijo J'ohn, dejando a Kara y Alex confundidas.

—Es extraño, el nunca hace nada personal —dijo Alex, mirando a Kara que se encogió de hombros.

—Y como te fue ya sabes —dijo Alex sonriendo.

Winn le mostraba a Mon-el sus estadísticas.

Kara sonrió e iba hablar, cuando el teléfono de Álex sonó.

Alex miro el número y contesto.

—Hola Alex, ¿quieres ver un cadáver? —dijo Maggie.

Ella no espero la respuesta de Alex y le dio la dirección.

—Estaré ahí —dijo Alex colgando el teléfono.

—Lo siento es una emergencia —dijo Alex.

Ella le dio la dirección a Kara.

—Te veré ahí —dijo Supergirl, Alex salió de la sala.

El teléfono de Kara sonó ahora, era un mensaje.

Ella lo leyó y sonrió.

Buenos dias Kara, ten un buen día, te veré en la noche en el edificio, cuídate att. Goku.

—Que lindo —pensó Kara.

Ella le respondió y luego salió para seguir a Álex.

Lugar alejado de la ciudad

con Goku

Claro, no puedo esperar para verte, te extraño Goku att. Kara.

Goku sonrió y guardo su teléfono en su mochila y la alejo del lugar para no destruirla, él estaba vestido con su gi.

Era hora de probar si podía transformarse en Súper Saiyajin.

—Quien iba a decir, que tendría que pasar por esto otra ves —Pensó Goku.

—¡Bien aquí voy! —dijo Goku.

—¡HAAAAAAA! —grito Goku.

Liberando su aura de ki provocando un viento como de huracán, los árboles comenzaban a moverse así atrás, el cielo comenzó a ponerse negro como si una tormenta fuera a caer.

—Vamos solo estoy elevando mi Ki tengo que concentrarme —penso Goku, enfocándose mas.

El aura de ki de Goku comenzaba, a cambiar a color amarillo al igual que su cabello comenzaba a levantarse hacia arriba parpadeando de negro a rubio, sus ojos parpadeaban de negro a verde.

National city

Con Kara

Kara volaba a la escena del crimen que Álex le habia dicho hasta que noto como el cielo de un momento para otro comenzó a ponerse negro al igual que el viento aumentaba.

—Que extrañó las noticias no dijeron nada de una tormenta —pensó Kara.

Ella miro hacia abajo y noto como la gente también miraban extrañados el cambio de tiempo tan repentino.

Con Bárbara

Bárbara estaba en su oficina, esperando a Goku el le había dicho que probaría la transformación del súper Saiyajin hoy.

Ella quería ir por curiosidad, pero Goku le dijo que mejor no ya que no sabia que podía pasar además que seria peligroso para ella.

Bárbara fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio desde su ventana como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color a uno negro como una tormenta y como el viento golpeaba con fuerza.

—Por que tengo el presentimiento que esto tiene que ver contigo Goku —penso Bárbara.

Olimpo

—¿Padre que es esa presencia?—dijo apolo, corriendo al trono de su padre.

Zeus no respondió apretando con fuerza los puños.

El resto de los dioses estaban llegando al lugar con la misma pregunta.

Esa energía superaba a la mayoría de los dioses ahi y estaba apunto de superar a la de Zeus.

Lugar alejado de la ciudad

—HAAAAAAAA —grito Goku.

—Mi cuerpo, esta rechazando la transformación, pero por qué —pensó Goku.

El suelo alrededor de Goku estaba temblando y levantándose cada ves mas.

—¡NO VOY A RENDIRME! —Pensó Goku. Forzando su cuerpo cada vez mas a pesar del dolor.

Estaba apunto de transformarse por completo

Hasta que el sello de su estómago apareció, y comenzo a brillar, cortando de golpe la transformación de Goku descontrolando su ki, y golpeándolo como un rayo, haciendo un cráter.

—¡HAAAAA! Grito Goku de dolor por su propia energía golpeandolo y por el cansancio de su cuerpo Goku cayo inconsciente.

Dejando el clima como estaba hace unos minutos

National city

Kara vio un rayo caer en una zona alejada, del bosque, y como casi inmediatamente el clima regreso a la normalidad.

—Por Rao, el cielo regreso a ser azul y el viento regreso a la normalidad —pensó Kara, sacudiendo la cabeza— nunca entenderé el clima.

Ella vio a la gente igual de confundidos, pero como regresaron a sus tareas normales, ella sacudió la cabeza y volo a lugar que le dijo Alex.

Aunque ella tenia un extraño nudo en la garganta y estomago, como un mal presentimiento.

—Goku —dijo Kara preocupada aunque no sabia por qué.

Con Barbara.

Ella estaba en la ventana mirando a la dirección donde ese rayo cayó hace un momento, y como el tiempo regreso a la normalidad al instante, ella tenia un mal presentimiento.

—Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Olimpo

—Ha desaparecido —dijo Zeus suspirando de alivio, no logro superarlo.

—¿Pero que era padre? —dijo Atena preocupada.

—No lo se, pero no importa, ¡RETIRENCE! —dijo Zeus.

Todos los dioses se fueron, no convencidos y temerosos del dueño de ese poder.

Zeus se sentó pensativo en su trono.

1 hora después

Con Gokú.

Goku comenzó a despertar dentro del cráter el se sentó con mucho esfuerzo, alcanzo la pequeña bolsa donde guardaba las 2 ultimas semillas del ermitaño, saco una y la comió, recuperándose aunque seguía un poco adolorido

—¿Que paso?, estaba apunto de lograrlo —pensó Goku.

El miro su ropa estaba hecha pedazos, entonces el recordó, su ki se descontroló, cuando su sello apareció y comenzó a brillar, cortando su transformación.

Aunque el estaba comenzando a forzar su cuerpo, para transformarse, su cuerpo no soportaba el poder.

Goku penso en esto mientras salía un poco adolorido del cráter, el miro a su alrededor y vio la zona bastante devastada, el no podia arriesgarse a que esto sucediera, estando con Kara, Bárbara o cualquier persona.

—Tengo el poder de transformarme, pero hay algo que me impide hacerlo, no puedo arriesgarme a lastimar a Kara, Bárbara o nadie mas —dijo Goku resignado, el súper Saiyajin estaba fuera de su alcance al menos en este momento.

—Tendré que arreglármelas con el kaio-ken, por ahora, es mejor irme, no ganare nada mas hoy —pensó Goku.

El fue por su mochila, que increíblemente sobrevivió, se cambió de ropa y se tele transportó a la ubicación de Bárbara.

Empresas Dragon

Goku apareció en un callejón algo alejado de la empresa, en lugar de aparecer donde estaba Bárbara, parecía que aun no podía moldear su ki normalmente, la semilla aún seguía curándolo, el camino a la puerta de la empresa.

—Buenos dias señor Goku —dijeron los guardias de seguridad.

—Buenos dias —dijo Goku con una sonrisa entrando.

—Buenos dias señor Goku —dijo la recepcionista.

—Buenos dias, ya llego Bárbara —dijo Goku

—Si señor Goku, ya esta en su oficina —dijo la recepcionista.

—Gracias —dijo Goku mientras iba al ascensor.

—Buenos dias jefe —dijo Helena, apenas se abrio el ascensor

—Buenos dias Helena ¿cómo estás? —dijo Goku.

—Bien jefe, gracias por preguntar —dijo Helena sonriéndole.

Goku le sonrió y entro a su oficina.

Bárbara estaba trabajando en su computadora, o al menos eso hacia, hasta que lo vio y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Hola Bárbara —dijo Goku, incómodo con su mirada.

—Hola Goku —dijo Bárbara, mirándolo aun.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —dijo Goku.

—En serio, el cielo se puso negro de repente, al igual que hubo vientos de huracán, y un maldito rayo cayo en tu dirección —dijo Bárbara seriamente.

—Hee, creo que me deje llevar un poco, liberando mi Ki —dijo Goku, riendo nerviosamente.

—Y al menos valió la pena, ¿lograste recuperar tu transformación de súper Saiyajin? —dijo Bárbara.

—No, mi cuerpo rechazo la transformación, por un momento estuve apunto de transformarme, pero estaba forzando mi cuerpo, el sello apareció y detuvo la transformación al instante, lo que me hizo perder el control de mi ki, eso fue ese rayo que viste —dijo Goku mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

—El rayo te golpeo, dios ¿estas bien? —dijo Bárbara preocupada.

—Si no te preocupes, tenía semillas del ermitaño, lo malo es que solo me queda una, el resto las plante —dijo Goku.

—¿Y que vas hacer con tu transformación? —dijo Bárbara.

—Por ahora dejare de intentar transformarme, seguiré entrenando, y en cuanto tenga mas semillas, lo intentare de nuevo —dijo Goku.

—Me parece bien Goku, tómatelo con calma, aun sin ella estas al nivel de los seres mas fuertes —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, pensativo.

—Bueno, como te fue con Kara anoche —dijo Bárbara, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Bueno ya somos una pareja oficialmente, creo, ya sabes nunca habia tenido una novia, yo me case directo —dijo Goku.

—Si Goku, ese es un error que no debes volver a cometer, pero este es un nuevo mundo, así que puedes hacer cosas que nunca habías hecho antes, como saber que es una relación desde el principio —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió.

—Entonces ya Goku tiene una novia —dijo Bárbara riendo.

Goku se sonrojo pero rio.

—Bárbara como siempre cuidándome, y dime ¿a ti te gusta alguien? —dijo Goku curioso.

Bárbara se sonrojo.

A ella le gustaba Goku, pero ya habia renunciado a el, además qué sus sentimientos cada vez eran mas como amistad, pero también recordó a cierto chico de cabello negro con un mechón blanco que la llamaba Barbie.

Y antes habia salido con Dick Grayson, pero eso ya era pasado.

—He no, ya sabes no tenía tiempo con mis trabajos, ni nada, ya sabes apenas estoy recuperando un poco de mi vida —dijo Bárbara rápidamente.

Goku la miro extrañado he iba hablar, por suerte para Bárbara, Helena hablo por el intercomunicador.

—Señorita Bárbara, llego un paquete para usted y el señor Goku —dijo Helena.

Ellos se miraron.

—¿De quien es Helena? —dijo Bárbara por el comunicador.

—No dice nombre real señorita Bárbara, solo dice que lo envía alguien llamado Roulette —dijo Helena.

Goku miro a Bárbara y asintió.

—Tráelo Helena por favor —dijo Bárbara.

Helena entro con el paquete, era como del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, se lo entrego a Bárbara y salió.

Bárbara lo abrio habia dos antifaces negros y una carta, ella tomo la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

Señorita Bárbara Gordon y señor Son Goku, se les ha hecho una invitación a un espectáculo a la media noche, organizado por mi, para gente de nuestro nivel.

Tómenlo como una bienvenida a nuestro círculo social, ya que su empresa, se ha posicionado rápidamente en un lugar muy importante en esta ciudad, estoy segura que disfrutaran de las peleas en jaula de nuestros peleadores alienígenas.

En esta carta se le deja el lugar de nuestro pequeño show, es con ropa formal y con los antifaces que les envíe los veré ahí att Roulette.

—¿Es un torneo de artes marciales? —dijo Goku emocionado.

—No Goku, esto no es nada de eso, esto es una pelea clandestina de alienígenas —dijo Bárbara, dejando la carta en el escritorio.

—¿Qué es clandestina? —dijo Goku.

—Significa que no es legal Goku —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Como lo sabes? —dijo Goku.

—Por que esta dirección, es un almacén abandonado, ósea solo lo utilizan para estas peleas, deben tener mas sedes, además estos antifaces son para ocultar su identidad —dijo Bárbara.

Goku solo asintió, entendiendo un poco el asunto.

—Y esta Roulette dijo gente de nuestro círculo social, ósea que solo gente con recursos puede asistir, de seguro hacen apuestas a los peleadores, esto sucedía mucho en Gotham también —dijo Bárbara.

—Entonces, ¿crees que obligan a pelear a los alienígenas? —dijo Goku serio ahora.

—Puede ser, tal ves debamos ir para salir de dudas —dijo Bárbara, mirando el antifaz.

Goku asintió mirando su antifaz también.

—Entonces cenare con Kara esta noche, y pasa por mi para ir a ese lugar —dijo Goku.

Bárbara asintió.

Roulette pudo cometer su peor error, ella no sabia que invito a Kakarotto y Oráculo.

Con Kara

Kara habia ido con Alex a la escena del crimen, donde descubrieron que el alíen muerto era un salbilien aparentemente asesinado en una pelea, lo cual era raro ya que esa especie era Pacífica, después de tomar una muestra del alíen, Alex fue a su laboratorio y Maggie a averiguar por su cuenta, ellas habían quedado de informarse en cuanto descubrieran algo.

Pero dejando a una Kara sin nada que hacer, Kara aun estaba extrañamente preocupada por Goku, desde que ese extraño suceso con el cielo, pensó en llamarlo pero ella no quería ser la novia que llama mil veces a su novio al día, además que podría pasarle a Goku él estaba en sus campos de cultivo o en el edificio de empresas dragón, tal ves era su miedo de perderlo ahora que estaba en su vida.

Ella intentaría distraerse con su trabajo, así que fue a informarle a su jefe de esto, lo cual seria mejor que el reportaje que le dio sobre pelicanos muertos, Snapper Carr le dijo que le trajera Fuentes de la historia y tal ves la escucharía.

Ella estaba saliendo, cuando recibió la llamada de J'ohn, Alex y Maggie habían sido atacadas ella voló a la Deo.

Deo

Alex les informo que las atacaron hombres entrenados, y se llevaron al brebag que Winn habia encontrado y era el culpable de la muerte del salbilien, Alex dijo que esos hombres sabían lo que hacían, ante un J'ohn que le dijo que ellos también.

Su mal humor no paso desapercibido por Kara y Alex y con un poco de presión lo hicieron hablar.

J'ohn les dijo que encontró a una chica de Marte, pero que ella no habia querido hacer un ritual de mentes y el no reacciono bien a ello.

Después de recomendarle que hablara con ella y le digiera lo que sentía, y que se disculpará, Alex fue a su laboratorio para investigar algo que ayudara con esto.

Kara fue para hablarle a su madre o al holograma de su madre, de su noche anterior y su día ella entro a la sala que le habían dado para eso y activo el dispositivo.

—Hola Kara —dijo su madre.

—Hola mamá, he logre mi tercer artículo publicado —dijo Kara.

—Te felicito Kara —dijo su madre.

—Tengo una idea para otro artículo, pero a mi jefe no le gusta, tanto como yo —dijo Kara.

Kara sabía que Snapper Carr no la soporta, ella ha logrado que sus artículos se impriman, por que han sido grandes noticias como el reportaje a Kakarotto, los Infernian y la empresa de Goku y Bárbara.

—Reportar es difícil —dijo Kara.

—Solo no olvides confiar en ti hija —dijo su madre.

—Mama conocí a un chico —dijo Kara.

—Tu conoces mucha gente Kara —dijo su madre.

—No mamá, me refiero que estoy saliendo con el, somos pareja —dijo Kara nerviosa, sabia que era un holograma, pero no le quitaba los nervios.

—¿Y como te hace sentir Kara? ¿cual es su nombre? —dijo su madre

—Se llama Son Goku y me hace sentir cosas que no habia sentido antes, es algo doloroso y dulce —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Su madre iba a responder, cuando la puerta se abrio era Mon-el.

—¿Que es este lugar —dijo Mon-el, el vio a Supergirl ahí no se veía feliz.

—Es privado —dijo Supergirl.

—Oh lo siento —dijo Mon-el.

—¿No deberías estar analizando tus habilidades con Winn? en otro lugar —dijo Supergirl.

—Si, pero me dijo que me tomara 5, sea lo que sea eso —dijo Mon-el, el miro el holograma.

—¿Quién es ella? —dijo Mon-el.

—Es mi madre, bueno no es ella es un —dijo Supergirl.

—Si habia de estas cosas en Daxam —dijo Mon-el.

Después de una descripción muy dolorosa de Daxam, por parte de la madre de Kara.

—Disculpa eso —dijo Supergirl.

—No hay problema —dijo Mon-el.

—Me gusta venir aquí y hablar con ella, me hace sentir… —dijo Supergirl.

—Menos sola —dijo Mon-el.

En otra realidad, o un mese antes, ella hubiera dicho que si, pero ahora ella tenia alguien, que aunque no fuera kriptoniano, la hacía sentir en casa.

—No estoy sola, iba a decir como tener una madre con quien hablar —dijo Supergirl.

Mon-el se sorprendió y cambió el tema.

—Es un bombón —dijo Mon-el.

—Disculpa —dijo Supergirl ofendida.

—Tu madre —dijo Mon-el.

—De acuerdo —dijo Supergirl aún ofendida.

—Winn dijo que significaba hermosa, pero no era correcto cierto —dijo Mon-el.

—No debes dejar que Winn te enseñe de mujeres de este planeta —dijo Supergirl, caminando a la puerta.

—¿Y que tal tu? —dijo Mon-el, haciendo que Kara se detenga en la puerta.

—Yo —dijo Supergirl.

—Si ya sabes, Hank dijo que me quedara para mí protección, pero si alguien me acompaña afuera, estaría seguro con la mujer mas poderosa de este planeta —dijo Mon-el.

—No es una buena idea —dijo Kara de inmediato.

—Por qué tu eres de Kriptón y yo de Daxam —dijo Mon-el, no satisfecho con la respuesta.

Antes que Kara hablara sono su teléfono, ella lo vio y sonrió era un mensaje.

Hola Kara ¿paso por ti a Catco para cenar? te extraño att Goku

Ella respondió.

Si te veré ahí en 20 minutos yo también te extraño att Kara

Luego miro a Mon-el.

—No es buena idea, por qué ya tengo planes, te veré luego —dijo Supergirl y salió.

Dejando a un Mon-el serio.

Con Alex

Alex estaba sentada en su escritorio tratando de encontrar algo que ayude con el caso, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

—Danvers —dijo Alex contestando.

—Tengo una pista —dijo Maggie.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo Alex.

—Te mandare la ubicación, es a la media noche y usa algo lindo —dijo Maggie, colgando.

Alex sonrió aun tenia tiempo.

Con Goku

Catco Noche.

Goku habia llegado hace 10 minutos a Catco por Kara, el sintió su ki ella no estaba ahí, se imaginó que estaba en la Deo, cuando sintió su ki acercarse a Catco.

Ella salió 5 minutos después dándole una sonrisa, ella tenia una blusa azul fuerte y una falda blanca con sus anteojos y su cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Hola te hice esperar —dijo Kara, caminando a Goku.

El iba vestido con una camisa negra un pantalón de mezclilla y su cabello característico.

—No, acabo de llegar —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Kara envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso que tardo 2 minutos.

Goku envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cadera.

—Y eso a que se debe, no es que me queje —dijo Goku.

—Te extrañe todo el día—dijo Kara.

Y también tuvo ese sentimiento de preocupación, que la estuvo persiguiendo todo el día, desde ese suceso con el cielo.

—¿Viste lo que le sucedió al cielo hoy?, fue extrañó —dijo Kara.

Goku se puso nervioso, el sabia de lo que hablaba, y no podía decirle que el fue el responsable.

—He si, ya sabes como es el clima siempre nos sorprende —dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente.

Kara asintió de acuerdo ella también pensó eso.

—Bueno vamos a cenar y me cuentas tu día —dijo Goku dándole las llaves.

ella sonrió y las tomo.

30 Minutos Después

Ellos estaban cenando en un restaurante italiano, Goku y Kara iban en su orden 35 de comida italiana.

—Entonces necesitas encontrar fuentes, para que tu jefe te escuche —dijo Goku

—Así es, reportar es difícil —dijo Kara.

Ella le habia contado que Álex, que se suponía que era policía, le habia dicho que encontró un extraterrestre que fue asesinado.

—Hey tranquila, nadie dijo que sería fácil ser reportera, pero se que encontraras esas fuentes, por qué tu eres muy lista e inteligente y muy bonita —dijo Goku tomando su mano.

Kara sonrió y la apretó Goku la escuchaba y confiaba en ella, con sus palabras, ella sentía que podía hacerlo, el era un gran apoyo, eso le recordó algo.

—Bueno también hoy comenzó un chico nuevo, el acaba de llegar, y no conoce a nadie su historia, es un poco parecida a la tuya —dijo Kara.

—El me pidió que le diera consejos de reportajes, y esas cosas como mostrarle lugares, pero si tu no estas de acuerdo no lo hare —dijo Kara.

Ella no quería arruinar lo que tenia con Goku, si el no estaba de acuerdo, ella no lo haría, después de todo el no haría algo de lo que ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

Goku la escucho y supo que hablaba de Mon-el, y el no tenía problema con que Kara le enseñé a adaptarse a este mundo, como Ella y Bárbara hicieron con el y tal ves ella lo entrenaría.

—Tal ves también debería enseñarles algunos trucos, a los dos —pensó Goku sonriendo.

—Kara, no tienes que pedir mi permiso para tener amigos, además yo confió plenamente en ti, no tengo ningún problema con que le enseñes al chico si no fuera por ti y Bárbara no se donde estaría —dijo Goku.

Kara se sorprendió.

Pero luego recordó que hablaba con Goku el chico mas lindo del mundo, el no podía ser malo con nadie, además el dijo que confiaba en ella plenamente.

—Goku enserio, no te cansas de ser tan lindo —dijo Kara, aun tomada de su mano.

Goku le dio su sonrisa característica.

—Bueno espero que confíes en mi así, por que tengo que salir con Bárbara, como a media noche, hay un asunto que arreglar con la empresa —dijo Goku.

El no quería mentirle ni quería que se prestará a malos entendidos.

Kara se sorprendió, y sintió un poco de celos pero los desecho rápidamente, Goku acaba de demostrarle su confianza, además Bárbara también habia hablado con ella, y el se lo estaba diciendo, que clase de novia seria ella si no correspondiera de la misma manera.

Además Goku y Bárbara eran dueños de empresa dragón, que rápidamente estaba haciéndose un nombre en la ciudad, no habían cultivado su primera cosecha y ya estaba vendida completamente, ellos tendrían que ir a muchos lados juntos y si ella era la novia de Goku tenia que apoyarlo.

—Esta bien Goku, pero no trabajes hasta tarde, no quiero que envejezcas rápido —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron.

1 hora después

Edificio de Goku y Kara

Ellos llegaron a su edificio y bajaron del auto, tomados de la mano entrando al edificio, en la entrada se encontraron con la Sra. Cameron.

La señora mayor los vio entrar tomados de la mano, y sonrió por fin habían dado el paso, se veían tan tiernos juntos, a ella le trajo memorias de ella y su difunto marido.

—Buenas noches Kara, Goku —dijo la Sra. Cameron, con una sonrisa.

Ellos se sonrojaron un poco pero sonrieron.

—Buenas noches señora Cameron —dijeron ambos.

—Así que por fin se decidieron —dijo la Sra. Cameron mirando sus manos juntas.

—Si señora Cameron y no puedo estar más feliz —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Bueno es imposible no caer al encantó de Kara Danvers —dijo Goku riendo.

—Eso es bueno me alegro por ustedes —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

—Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a dormir, a esta edad dormir es necesario, buenas noches chicos —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

—Buenas noches Sra. Cameron —dijeron ambos.

Ellos escucharon una bocina de afuera, girando para ver a Bárbara en su Ferrari rojo, que llego por Goku.

—Ya tengo que irme te veré mañana —dijo Goku.

Kara asintió sonriendo, ella tomo la cara de Goku y lo beso, ellos no se cansaban de eso.

—Espero mi mensaje de buenos dias —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Claro —dijo Goku sonriendo mientras salía y subía al auto.

Kara saludo con la mano y una sonrisa a Bárbara.

Bárbara le sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

Ambos se fueron.

Kara sonrió y toco sus labios, ella confiaba en Goku y Bárbara, ella subió al ascensor para ir a dormir ya casi era media noche.

Hasta que recibió un mensaje de Álex.

Con Goku Y Bárbara

—Entonces gran cita y gran beso —dijo Bárbara riendo, ella iba en un vestido negro formal sin gafas y su cabello suelto se veía increíble.

Goku se sonrojo pero sonrió.

—Si esto es tan raro para mi, pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, y me gusta —dijo Goku..

—Pero ahora enfoquémonos en esto, ver quién es roulette y de que tratan estas peleas —dijo Goku poniéndose serio.

Bárbara sonrió esa mirada sería de Goku era increíble.

—Así Goku, toma el traje de atrás, es hora de cambiarse, recuerda que es formal —dijo Bárbara.

La cara seria de Goku se fue y llego la de fastidio.

—Odio los trajes —dijo Goku con un puchero.

Bárbara soltó una gran risa.

y ya esta el capítulo ya vimos un poco de la relación de Goku y Kara y como planeo manejarla Goku no será tan descuidado como con Milk pero tampoco será un cursi.

El super Saiyajin ya vimos que el cuerpo de Goku no soporta aun la transformación, y el sello lo frena de lastimar su cuerpo, con el tiempo eso cambiará, el recuperara la transformación después del mega crossover.

Kara entrenara a Mon-el solamente y tal ves terminen siendo grandes amigos lo siento por que los que le gusta Mon-el, pero esta historia no es de el, si quiere ver cómo se enamoran esos 2 vean la serie original o un fanfic de ellos.

si puede que Kakarotto les enseñé a pelear un poco a los 2 pero no tendrán kaio ken ni controlaran ki, eso es de Goku es como que a Goku le diera el aliento helado, cada quien con lo suyo.

y hablando de kaio ken solo llegara hasta el x20 no habrá por x50 ni x100 menos por x1000 Goku estallaría en un charco de sangre y este fanfic no es gore xd.

El proximo capítulo saldria en 2 semanas y aquí están las razones trabajo para una constructora y tenemos que entregar una obra en 2 semanas lo que significa que no tendré tiempo de escribir hasta que todo eso acabe pero prometo que en 2 semanas tendrán la actualización no abandonare la historia ni nada se la decepción que produce cuando pasa eso xd

espero que les siga gustando está historia hasta la próxima


	24. Peleas clandestinas

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

capítulo 24: Peleas clandestinas.

con Goku y Bárbara

—¿Estas segura que es aquí Bárbara? —dijo Goku bajando del auto, ya vestido con su traje con corbata roja.

Ellos habían llegado a un almacén bastante alejado de la ciudad.

—Si, según la dirección, ten en cuenta Goku, que es un evento clandestino, no pueden hacerlo en un sitio público —dijo Bárbara bajando también del auto.

Goku asintió, tenia sentido.

—Ponte tu antifaz Goku es hora del show —dijo Bárbara, colocándose su antifaz.

Goku se coloco su propio antifaz, el nunca habia usado uno era raro.

Ellos caminaron a la puerta donde estaba 2 tipos de seguridad.

—Buenas noches sus nombres —dijo uno de ellos, con una lista en la mano.

—Somos Bárbara Gordon y Son Goku —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa jugando a la inocente.

El hombre busco en su lista y asintió

—Adelante señorita Gordon, Señor Son —dijo el hombre.

Ellos se hicieron a un lado mientras Goku y Bárbara entraban.

Dentro Del Almacen

ellos entraron al almacén había mucha gente y una jaula en el medio.

—¿Quienes son estas personas? —dijo Goku mirando a la gente con antifaz.

—Bueno, deben ser los más adinerados de la ciudad, mira ahí esta el dueño del banco —dijo Bárbara.

Goku miro, y si era ese hombre que vio cuando fue a abrir la cuenta de banco.

—Buenas noches —dijo un camarero acercándose con una charola con copas.

Ellos tomaron una, aunque Goku no lo bebió, el no tomaba alcohol, era muy agrio para su gusto.

—¿Goku puedes sentir los ki de los alienígenas? —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se concentro en sentir el ki de los alienígenas, estaban ahí su poder no era muy alto, pero habían 1 un poco alto y el otro...

—¿Qué pasa Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

—Hay un ki parecido al de J'ohn —dijo Goku.

—No puede ser, se supone que el es el ultimo de marte —dijo Bárbara asombrada.

Goku sintió dos pequeños ki familiares.

—Mierda —dijo Goku.

¿Que pasa ahora? —dijo Bárbara.

—Hay que moverse Alex y Maggie se acercan —dijo Goku.

—Tu cuñada y la detective Sowyer —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, un poco apenado de la palabra cuñada.

—Deben estar investigando igual, pero tienes razón no podemos dejar que nos vean, no queremos que piensen que somos parte de esto —dijo Bárbara.

Ellos se fueron rápidamente del otro lado del almacén, para que ellas no pudieran verlos, por suerte funciono.

Luego escucharon, como se abrían unas puertas detras de toda la gente, ellos giraron para ver quien era.

—Llegaron de las estrellas a través del espacio, a millones años luz, para invadirnos o vinieron en paz lo dudo —dijo una mujer.

Goku la miro era una mujer oriental, como de la edad de ellos, un poco más grande tal ves, pelo castallo recogido, con un vestido rojo y un tatuaje en la espalda.

—Ella debe ser Roolette —dijo Goku.

Bárbara asintió seria.

—Ellos vinieron a entretenernos, no hay reglas en mi jaula, ni ley, cada peleador conoce los riesgos y están aquí para ustedes, esta noche —dijo Roolette, caminando a la jaula.

Antes los aplausos de toda la gente de ahí.

—Esta gente esta enferma —dijo Bárbara.

—Esta noche tenemos una partida triple, por qué tenemos al asesinó proveniente de brebac, kuind —dijo Roolette.

En ese momento fue arrojado el alienígena que Álex intento arrestar antes, dentro de la jaula.

—Y se enfrentara a M'gann M'orzz la hermosa campeona, y la última hija del planeta Rojo, la señorita marciana —dijo Roolette, mientras la chica salía a la jaula.

Roolette estaba cerca de la mesa de Goku y Bárbara, y le guillo un ojo a Goku, mientras se alejaba.

Goku la ignoro, y ya que se concentró en la chica que se transformo en su forma original.

—Bárbara esa es la chica del bar alienígena, y es de marte —dijo Goku asombrado.

Bárbara asintió, recordando a esa chica la noche que fueron por información al bar.

—¡Luchen! —dijo Roolette.

Kuind libero sus cuchillas de sus brazos, y ataco a la chica marciana que lo esquivo, y lo golpeo enviándolo a una de las Paredes de la jaula haciéndola chispear, causando dolor al sarbelian.

—Esta electrificada —dijo Bárbara cubriéndose la boca.

Goku habia visto suficiente, el miro a Bárbara que asintió, el se iba, para poder usar su reloj, hasta que fue interceptado.

—Hey, a donde vas señor Goku, el show acaba de comenzar, además no es común ver a un compatriota japonés atractivo —dijo roolette, acercándose a su mesa tocando el pecho de Goku.

«Maldición» pensó Goku, el no podia moverse.

—Igual usted señorita Bárbara, espero que este disfrutando el show —dijo Roolette, tomando y bebiendo de la copa de Goku.

Bárbara tuvo que sonreír, a pesar de querer golpear a esta mujer, que Sínica era.

La pelea continuaba, la señorita marciano seguía dominando sin problemas, tenia arrinconado a Kuind en una pared electrificada, luego lo lanzo y lo pateo mandándole de a otra pared, ella regreso a su forma humana, ya que se habia acabado.

Goku estaba apenas tratando de mantener la calma, por suerte sintió un ki familiar y sonrió, esto se habia acabado.

«Alex debió llamarla» pensó Goku.

Supergirl aterrizo del techo dentro de la jaula, y miro a M'gann que retrocedió y salió por el túnel.

Alex le habia avisado que Maggie, habia encontrado algo, y que era mejor que ella fuera igual.

Roolette la vio y sonrió.

—Lo siento señor Goku señorita Bárbara, el deber llama, tal vez podamos platicar cuando esto termine —dijo Roolette.

Mirando a Goku con una mirada lasciva y se fue al frente de la jaula.

—Ahora Goku, ve —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió y fue al buscar un lugar donde activar el reloj.

Con Kara

—Damas y caballeros, tenemos un evento inesperado, para ustedes esta noche, es algo muy especial, la chica de acero la princesa del poder y la ultima hija de Kriptón en persona Supergirl —dijo Roolette.

Supergirl la miro, pero no dijo nada.

—Supergirl te presento a tu oponente, ¡DRAAGA! —dijo Roolette.

Supergirl no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que un ser enorme la tomo de espaldas y la arrojo, contra el túnel.

Era un ser gigante verde, con comillas, músculo y una voz terrorífica.

—Nunca he matado a una kriptoniano —dijo Draaga.

Supergirl se levanto y regreso enfrente de el.

—Y nunca lo harás —dijo Supergirl.

Ella se lanzo a Draaga que la esquivo, la levantó y la azoto en el suelo lastimándola.

Alex Actuó rápido y se encargó de un tipo que intentaba asesinarlas, al descubrir que se habían colado.

—¡Policía! grito Maggie, disparando al aire.

Todos los ricos huyeron del área, por su suerte nadie vio Bárbara salir igual del lugar.

Roolette aprovecho y fue al túnel, de donde salen los peleadores para escapar, por la parte de atrás.

Draaga tenía un pie sobre Supergirl, aplastándole el estomago.

Mientras Alex intentaba romper la pared de la jaula disparado a ellas pero no se rompía.

—Esto se acabo kriptoniana —dijo Draaga, alzando su pie para pisar la cabeza de Supergirl.

—¡Supergirl Noo! —grito Alex.

Hasta que alguien tomo a Draaga del hombro y lo arrojo a hacia atrás.

—Kakarotto —dijo Alex suspirando de alivio.

Draga se levantó y ataco a Kakarotto con un golpe a la cara, solo para ser detenido con una mano, y recibir un golpe en el estomago, el cayo arrodillado, escupiendo sangre.

—Maldito —dijo Draaga poniéndose de pie a duras penas.

El intentó Golpear nuevamente a Kakarotto, solo para que su golpe se detuviera antes de golpear a Kakarotto, el no podía moverse.

—¡Haaaaa! —Grito Kakarotto,

Enviándolo a volar de una fuerte ráfaga de aire al túnel donde salió, hace mucho que no usaba su telequinesis.

—¡SAIYAJIN! —grito Draaga.

Draaga estaba furioso, nadie lo derrotaba, menos humillaba, el salió del túnel

Kakarotto, elevo su ki y he hizo temblar el lugar, haciendo retroceder a Draaga, y asustando a Alex, Maggie y Kara que seguía en el suelo.

—Si das un paso mas, te hare pedazos —dijo Kakarotto fríamente, el no estaba feliz de que lastimara a Kara.

«Que monstruosidad es el» pensó Draaga sintiendo miedo, algo que no siento desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Draaga olvídalo, no podrás ganarles, vamos —dijo Roolette

Ella hablo desde su oído, ella habia hecho que cada alienígena tuvieran un artefacto, para escuchar sus órdenes.

Incluso Roolette, sabia que Kakarotto no era fácil de vencer, recordando la paliza a salomón, ella tendría que comunicárselo, a Mongul.

—¡TE JURO QUE ESTO NO HA TERMINADO SAIYAJIN, NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER! —grito Draaga, llendose humillado.

«Si he escuchado eso antes» pensó Goku.

Goku iba a seguirlo, pero le importaba mas como estaba Kara.

El giro a ella, estaba aún tocándose el estomago, tratando de retomar el aire.

Vio a Álex afuera con una mirada de precaución, con Maggie que habia regresado.

—Alex, Maggie retrocedan —dijo Kakarotto.

Alex y Maggie obedecieron, haciéndose, aun lado del la pared de la jaula.

Kakarotto soltó una pequeña bola de ki, rompiendo la pared de la jaula, dejando entrar a las 2 mujeres.

El se acerco y arrodilló alado de Supergirl, junto con Alex y Maggie.

—¿Como te sientes? —dijo Alex.

Supergirl tosió adolorida.

—Espero que no muchos hayan apostando por mi —dijo Supergirl en broma.

Kakarotto rio.

«Ella era alegre incluso adolorida» pensó Goku.

—Por suerte tengo esto —dijo Kakarotto, mostrando la última semilla que le quedaba por ahora.

Supergirl asintió.

Kakarotto se la dio en la boca.

Supergirl la comió, y se recuperó al instante, Kakarotto le tendió una mano, que ella tomó y la ayudo a levantarse.

—Gracias Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

—Ese frijol, lo vi igual en la pelea contra Metallo, ¿qué es? —dijo Alex asombrada.

—Una medicina de mi mundo, cura heridas mortales —dijo Kakarotto.

—Eso es increíble —dijo Maggie, que habia escuchando.

—Si pero ya no tengo, esa fue la última, hasta que nazcan el resto en unos meses, además no se que efecto tengan en seres de este planeta, Supergirl y Superman les ayuda por ser kriptonianos —dijo Kakarotto.

Alex asintió.

El tenía un punto, no sabe como funcionaría en seres humanos de este universo.

—¿Como supiste que estábamos aquí Kakarotto? —dijo Supergirl.

Goku sudo debajo del casco, por suerte Bárbara vino al rescate, desde el comunicador y le dijo que decir.

—Estaba investigando, igual este club ilegal de peleas con Oráculo, pero veo que se me adelantaron —dijo Kakarotto, repitiéndose lo que dijo Oráculo.

ellas asintieron.

—Esta mañana fue encontrado un Silveriano muerto, pude averiguar con Winn la ubicación de el otro Silveriano, pero cuando iba arrestarlo, fue secuestrado por hombres de Roolette —dijo Alex.

—Y yo use mis contactos, para descubrir que el evento seria aquí —dijo Maggie.

—Ya veo entonces secuestraban alienígenas, para hacerlos pelear —dijo Kakarotto.

—Por suerte llegaste a tiempo, ese Draaga es muy fuerte —dijo Supergirl.

Ella estaba un poco decepcionada, Kakarotto lo venció fácilmente, y ella no pudo hacer nada contra el.

Kakarotto le sonrió y toco su hombro.

—Tranquila se que la próxima tu me salvaras —dijo Kakarotto para consolarla.

Ella le sonrió y asintió.

—Bueno debo irme, investigare con Oráculo, les informare si encuentro algo, ustedes deben hablar con J'ohn —dijo Kakarotto.

—Así que la viste —dijo Supergirl.

—Si, lo hice y el necesita saber —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl y Alex asintieron, eso no seria fácil, pero J'ohn tenia que saberlo.

—Nos vemos, si necesitan ayuda toca el botón —dijo Kakarotto y desapareció.

—No me canso de ver eso —dijo Maggie sonriendo.

Haciendo sonreír a Kara y Alex.

Con Goku

Kakarotto apareció en un acantilado, que dejaba ver la ciudad de ahí, Bárbara estaba apoyada en su auto.

Kakarotto apretó el botón y regreso a su forma de Goku y se acerco a ella.

—Entonces teníamos razón, esa Roolette secuestra y obliga a pelear a los extraterrestres —dijo Bárbara.

—Así parece, pero, por lo que escuche, uno fue asesinado ahí, este mundo cada vez se pone mas oscuro —dijo Goku.

—Si lamentablemente no haz visto nada aun Goku, necesitamos mas información, tendré que investigar sobre esta Roolette —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, si alguien podía averiguarlo era ella.

—Por ahora vamos a descansar Goku, te dejare en tu departamento, y mañana seguiremos con esto —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió de acuerdo.

ambos fueron al auto para irse.

Al Día Siguiente

Con Kara

Deo

—Es increíble, esa semilla curo tu cuerpo tan rápido como el sol amarillo —dijo Alex.

Ella estaba revisando Kara está mañana, para ver como estaba después de el ataque de Draaga.

—Me patio el trasero un alienígena gladiador gigante, lo único que tengo herido es mi orgullo —dijo Kara.

—Alienígenas peleando entre ellos, por dinero, los humanos en explotan a los nuestros, pero esto es otra cosa —dijo J'ohn, que entraba a la sala.

Kara y Alex se miraron

—J'ohn hay algo que debemos decirte —dijo Alex.

J'ohn respondió, lo que significaba que estaba esperando.

—Tu amiga M'gann no es quien tu crees que es —dijo Kara.

—¿De que rayos hablan —dijo J'ohn.

—La vimos anoche en aquel club, estaba participando —dijo Alex.

J'ohn solo abrió los ojos, pero no respondió, estaba impactado por dentro.

—La llaman señorita marciana —dijo Alex.

El se dio vuelta para salir.

—Hank, ¿que es lo que harás? —dijo Kara.

El no respondió y siguió caminando, dejándolas preocupadas.

—¿Que pensara hacer? —dijo Kara.

—No lo se, habrá que esperar —dijo Alex.

Kara asintió.

—Bueno, debo irme a Catco para dar un reportaje de esto, tal ves sirva —dijo Kara.

—Además dile a Winn que localice a esa roolette le hare una visita —dijo Kara.

Alex asintió

—Esta bien, te avisare en cuanto la localicemos —dijo Alex.

Kara salió de la enfermería, cuando su teléfono sonó, era una llamada de Goku, ella sonrió y respondió.

—Hola Goku, buenos dias —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Hola Kara, perdona la demora, me quede dormido, esa reunión tardo mucho —dijo Goku bostezando.

—No te preocupes, ¿donde estas? —dijo Kara.

—llendo a la oficina, acabo de salir del campo fui a ver como va la gente, y tu ¿como estás? —dijo Goku.

El quería saber si la semilla habia trabajado, pero no podía preguntarlo directamente.

—Bien me siento genial, y mas escuchado tu voz, te extraño —dijo Kara.

—Busquen una habitación —dijo Alex en juego, pasando por ahí.

—Cállate Alex —dijo Kara sonrojada.

Goku rio.

—Kara nos vimos hace unas horas apenas, pero yo también te extraño —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Si, pero para mi es mucho tiempo —dijo Kara sonriendo mas.

—Ok entonces ¿quieres que pase por ti esta noche? —dijo Goku.

Ella iba a decir que si, pero ella tenía que visitar a esa Roolette, para hacerle una advertencia.

—No mejor te veo en el edificio, hoy tengo ganas de cenar en tu departamento —dijo Kara.

—Esta bien, comprare comida y te veré ahí —dijo Goku apunto de colgar.

—Goku, te quiero —dijo Kara quedando roja como nunca habia estado.

Ella no sabia de donde salió eso, pero fue como un impulso, de su corazón.

Goku se quedó sorprendido, el no sabia que responder, no era por qué no la quisiera, por que lo hacia, si no que él nunca fue bueno con estas cosas.

Kara era un mar de nervios del otro lado de la línea.

«Lo asuste, genial Kara lo arruinaste« pensaba Kara, sintiendo un nudo el estómago.

Goku luego sonrió, este era un nuevo mundo, así que al diablo.

—Yo también te quiero Kara, te veré esta noche —dijo Goku colgando.

Kara se quedo ahí con su teléfono en el oído, hasta que una sonrisa se formo de la emoción y felicidad, ella se emocionó tanto que apretó demasiado su celular haciéndolo pedazos.

—Mierda que bueno que tengo otros tres, pero no me importa en este momento —dijo Kara sonriendo como nunca.

Incluso olvido la paliza de Draaga, ella por fin tenia a su príncipe, y esa felicidad nadie se la quitaría.

Ella se fue para hacer su informe a su jefe con la sonrisa aún.

Con Goku

Goku habia llegado a la oficina, donde Bárbara no habia llegado, el se imaginó que estaba investigando lo de Roolette así que el fue a su máquina de gravedad para comenzar su entrenamiento del día.

«Tengo que preparar mi cuerpo, para soportar la transformación» pensó Goku.

4 horas después

Goku salió de la máquina ya cambiando otra vez el ya se habia duchado y vio que Bárbara ya estaba en su computadora de Oráculo.

—Hola Bárbara, por que no me avisaste que habías llegado —dijo Goku, caminando a ella.

—Hola Goku no quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Y que pasa lograste encontrar algo? —dijo Goku sentándose.

—Si con Lena, algo me decía que ella sabría algo, de todos modos es una Luthor —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Y que te dijo? —dijo Goku curioso.

—Me dijo que se llama Verónica Sinclair, ellas fueron a un internado juntas y no le agradaba —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Y algo mas que ayude? —dijo Goku dudoso.

Bárbara sonrió y comenzó a teclear en su computadora, haciéndolo aparecer la información de Verónica Sinclair.

—Solo necesitaba su nombre real —dijo Bárbara.

—Eres la mejor Bárbara —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Bárbara sonrió a ella le gustaban los halagos

—Es una organizadora de un. club ilegal del peleas clandestino, para entretener a gente con recursos, ella contrata alienígenas para pelear y a otros los obliga ya que le deben dinero —dijo Bárbara.

—Entonces —dijo Goku.

—Ella les hace creer que los ayuda, dándoles un lugar donde tengan gloria y dinero y a otros le ofrece dinero para luego cobrárselos peleando —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Como la detenemos? —dijo Goku.

—Tenemos que atraparla con las manos en la masa, por suerte nos llego otra invitación para su próximo evento, también investigaré su pasado debe haber algo que podamos usar —dijo Bárbara.

Ella le dio la carta y Goku la tomo y la leyó.

Hola señor Goku, esta es una invitación especial para usted al próximo show, el día de mañana a la media noche, el lugar lo dejo en la otra carta para la señorita Bárbara, prometo que no habrá interrupciones está vez, y tal ves podamos pasar un rato solos luego del show, att. roolette

—Goku atraes a las locas —dijo Bárbara un poco enojada.

«Esa mujer era tan descarada para ella envió una invitación normal y una directa para Goku» pensó Bárbara.

—No tienes idea, te conté cuando iba al planeta de kaio-Sama y una mujer serpiente trato de seducirme —dijo Goku.

—Bueno tenemos tiempo, el evento será mañana en la noche, así que debes contactar con Supergirl, para que lleve a la Deo —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió.

Kara y el podían encargarse de ellos y la Deo arrestarlos.

—Ahora platícame de esa mujer serpiente, traje comida —dijo Bárbara.

Goku miro a la mesa y vio mucha comida china y tailandesa, el sonrió.

—Eres la mejor Bárbara —dijo Goku

—Lo sé Goku —dijo Bárbara jugando.

Ambos fueron a comer.

Con Kara

Ella llego a catco con su jefe para informarle de la historia de Club inlegal.

—Oiga jefe le tengo algo recuerda el homicidio entre alienígenas —dijo Kara.

—Un reporte común de la policía, no constituye una historia dijo Snapper Carr.

—Lo es, si esta conectado con un club de pelea clandestino —dijo Kara.

—Mi silencio es tu oportunidad dilo rápido —dijo Snapper Carr.

—Todos ahí eran poderosos y con dinero en National city —dijo Kara.

—Genial —dijo Snapper Carr, el apunto la historia de en el tableros.

—¿Quien es tu fuente? —dijo Snapper Carr.

—Yo no tengo una aun, pero le juro que es real y volveré con una —dijo Kara.

—¿No tienes una fuente que de fe de la historia? —dijo Snapper Carr.

Kara negó con la cabeza.

—No es real hasta que verifiques tus fuentes, somos un medio veras, no de rumores —dijo Snapper Carr borrando de la pizarra la noticia.

«Tan cerca» pensó Kara, triste saliendo de la oficina.

Con Goku Y Bárbara

Empresas dragón

—Asi que ella casi te come por que la rechazaste y te ibas con kaio-sama —dijo Bárbara.

Goku le habia contado la historia de la mujer serpiente mientras terminaban de comer.

—Si ella no lo tomo muy bien —dijo Goku recordándola.

Hasta que un pitido de la computadora los saco de su conversación.

—Es la señal del botón—dijo Bárbara.

—¿Que pasa esta Supergirl en problemas? —dijo Goku, preocupado.

—No es ella, es el otro botón el de Mon-el, la señal viene de un bar de la ciudad —dijo Bárbara.

—No puede ser, el no saldría hasta que la Deo terminará de analizar sus poderes o algo así —dijo Goku.

—Pues o ya terminaron, o se escapo, lo mejor es que vayas para asegurarnos —dijo Bárbara.

Goku apretó el botón y e cambio a su traje de Kakarotto he ubico el ki de Mon-el y se fue para ver qué pasaba.

Aquí lo cortamos, lo siento es capitulo corto, pero es todo lo que pude escribir con el tiempo, el próximo capítulo, sera más largo, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo gracias por sus votos y comentarios.

No vemos la próxima


	25. Secretos Revelados

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Capítulo 25 Secretos revelados

Callejón Restaurante bar

—Esto fue mala idea Mo, Mon, Mon el —dijo un Winn, que no estaba en su sentidos en este momento.

—Vamos Winn no paso nada, nos divertimos y nadie lo supo es mas aun es temprano, vamos a otro bar —dijo Mon-el.

Antes que el borracho Winn pudiera responder, alguien apareció de la nada asustándolos tanto que Winn termino saltando a Mon-el

Mon-el dio un pequeño brincó por el susto, ante ellos había aparecido Kakarotto.

—Mon-el ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que aun no puedes, salir de la Deo —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda.

—Sr. Kakarotto ¿cómo está? se ve fantástico como siempre —dijo Winn tratando de ponerse de derechos rápidamente.

—Hola Winn —dijo Kakarotto— estoy esperando Mon-el.

Mon-el pensó rápidamente alguna mentira que lo salvara de esto.

—Bueno, eso estamos haciendo precisamente, Winn se le ocurrió que saliéramos para probar si podía volar, ¿No es cierto Winn? —dijo Mon-el abrazando a Winn.

Winn estaba en su mundo de ebriedad así que solo asintió.

Goku olio el olor a alcohol venia de ellos dos, pero mas de Winn.

—Kakarotto pregúntale a Winn y míralo a los ojos, si desvía la mirada esta mintiendo —dijo Oráculo por el comunicador.

Goku recordó que Bárbara le dijo que Winn trabajo con ella y Kara en Catco, y de como se le hacia raro que la hermana de Kara y Winn estuvieran en la Deo.

El sabia que Bárbara estaba apunto de descubrir la identidad de Kara, demasiadas coincidencias para engañar a una genio como Bárbara.

—Winn mírame al rostro y dime si es verdad lo que dice Mon-el —dijo Kakarotto mirándolo.

Winn parpadeo y miro entre Kakarotto y Mon-el que le hacia gesto para mentir, pero Winn no podía mentirle a Kakarotto era su segundo héroe favorito después de Superman. Claro eso Kara no lo sabia.

—Bueno la verdad esta sobrevalorada, por qué sabe que es la verdad en estoy dias —dijo Winn, sin saber como salir de esta situación.

Kakarotto solo lo miro y se cruzo de brazos, Oráculo suspiraba, ella sabia que Winn era muy manipulable.

—Es mentira nos escapamos para tomar unos tragos, pero luego íbamos a probar t tu poderes verdad Moni —dijo Winn tambaleándose.

Mon-el suspiro el no volvería a salir con Winn, el giro Kakarotto que lo miraba.

—Esta bien me aburrí en la Deo y quise salir a conocer, en ese lugar se preocupan demasiado, salí y no paso nada —dijo Mon-el,

para su mala suerte, los tipos lo que tuvo problemas aparecieron en ese momento.

—Ahí esta vamos a golpearlos —dijo un hombre con 6 personas mas detras de el.

Ellos corrieron a Mon-el y Winn, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron quien estaba con ellos.

—¡Kakarotto! —gritaron todos los hombres asustádos.

—¿Ocurre algo amigos? —dijo Kakarotto de brazos cruzados.

—Hee, si Kakarotto, este tipo le lastimo el brazo a mi compañero en unas vencidas, casi le rompe el brazo —dijo el hombre.

Kakarotto miro a Mon-el y Winn que no buscaban a donde mirar.

—Ya veo, no se preocupen por estos 2 yo me encargo —dijo Kakarotto.

Los hombres asistieron satisfechos y se fueron de nuevo al bar.

—Entonces decías Mon el —dijo Kakarotto.

—Esta bien ya entendí, pero no es justo tu y Supergirl pueden salir donde quieran y yo no —dijo Mon-el.

—J'ohn y Supergirl te dijeron que era solo mientras analizaban tus poderes, Supergirl y yo tenemos control sobre nuestros poderes tu no —dijo Kakarotto.

Mon-el suspiro sabia que tenia razón eso no significaba que le gustará.

—Oye se que esto no es fácil, y tratas de adaptarte a este mundo, te propongo algo —dijo Kakarotto.

Mon-el lo miro para que continuará.

—Hablare con Supergirl para que entre ambos te entrenemos para que controles rápido tus poderes —dijo Kakarotto.

Mon-el lo pensó y luego asintió eso será más rápido.

—Esta bien me convenciste —dijo Mon-el— ¿Cómo supiste que estabas aquí?

—Puedo sentir tu energía y por el Botón que te di —dijo Kakarotto— bueno vámonos por esta vez, no le diré nada a Supergirl y la Deo.

Mon-el asintió, el no necesitaba una conferencia de ellos.

—¿Dónde esta Winn? —dijo Mon-el.

Ambos giraron para verlo dormido sobre unos cartones, tal ves estaba inconsciente, mañana tendría una gran resaca.

Mon-el y Kakarotto rieron incluso una Oráculo rio de la imagen.

Kakarotto se acerco y lo levanto colocándolo en su hombro como una saco de patatas.

—Puedes volar Mon-el —dijo Kakarotto.

Mon-el negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno sube a mi espalda, hablaremos en el camino, déjame contarte algunas historias que podrían ayudarte —dijo Kakarotto.

De alguno modo Mon-el le recordó a su hijo Gohan.

Con Kara.

Mientras Goku se ocupaba de Mon-el, Kara estaba esperando que Roolette pasara por el punto donde se había instalado a esperarla

Ella vio su limosina girar era el momento, ella voló e hizo una línea recta de fuego con su visión térmica, tapando el paso.

El chofer salió y caminó a la puerta para revelar a Roolette que bajo de la limosina sin pizca de miedo.

—Voy a detenerte Sinclair —dijo Supergirl.

—Lo dudo —dijo Roolette con tono burlón.

—Realizas peleas ilegales y rompes la ley —dijo Supergirl.

—En teoría no son personas, no tiene derechos, entonces ¿Cómo podría romper la ley? —dijo Roolette.

—Eres bastante sínica —dijo Supergirl.

—No lo creo, para esos fenómenos soy su salvadora, le he dado un espacio para sentirse especiales encontrar la gloria y ganar algo de dinero, y ustedes los héroes que les han dado golpes, solo los aprisionan —dijo Roolette.

Supergirl descendió y camino a ella

—Y los que secuestras, que obligas a pelear —dijo Supergirl.

—Algunos me deben dinero, pelear es la forma de saldar la deuda —dijo Roolette.

—Y si mueren —dijo Supergirl.

—Hay mas de donde vienen esos —dijo Roolette.

—Estas loca —dijo Supergirl.

—Y tu eres ingenua, nunca cambiaras a los adinerados corruptos que quieren ver sangre, quizá Kakarotto y tu detengan las apuestas un tiempo, pero no pueden detenerlos a todos, te diré algo de mi, solo hago apuestas seguras y ustedes dos son parte de un gran plan —dijo Roolette sonriendo.

Ella regreso a su limosina entro y se fue, dejando a Supergirl muy confundida y enojada.

30 minutos después

Edificio de Goku y Kara.

Departamento de Goku

Toc toc

Goku camino a la puerta y la abrió solo para ser casi derribado por una Kara que lo abrazo no con toda su fuerza pero si bastante fuerte.

—Hola Kara ¿Estas bien? —dijo Goku sorprendido, ella estaba vestida con jeans negros, y una blusa azul su cabello en cola de caballo y sus anteojos.

—Si lo siento, es que ha sido un día difícil —dijo Kara contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes, si esta te hace sentir mejor no me quejare —dijo Goku abrazándola también.

Estuvieron com minutos asi hasta que Kara supero tantas emociones del día, Snapper Carr seguía sin reconocer todo su trabajo a pesar de haber conseguido tantas historias buena, y roolette la había llevado al límite.

Kara por fin lo soltó y lo miro, el vestía con una playera negra y unos pantalones de deportes grises, ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, solo estar con el la hacia sentir tan segura y confiada.

—Quieres comer y hablar de lo que te molesta, sabes que no soy el mejor dando consejos, pero se escuchar muy bien —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Claro que compraste? —dijo Kara acercándose a su mesa repleta de comida.

—Creo que dijeron que era comida tailandesa —dijo Goku, no seguro de que era Tailandia.

—Genial hace mucho que no como tailandés, Goku debes comprar cubierto y platos, no podemos comer en cubiertos desechable siempre, además podemos comprar para cocinar, ya sabes —dijo Kara mirando los cubiertos de plástico.

—Hee, sobre eso la verdad es que no se comprar esas cosas, Kara —dijo Goku sinceramente.

Kara lo miro con una ceja levantada.

—Como que no sabes comprar víveres y cubiertos Goku —dijo Kara.

—Bueno yo no me encargaba de esas cosas para ser honesto, tampoco lo necesitaba realmente —dijo Goku, pensando como explicar que Milk se encargaba de todo eso.

Kara recordó que Goku creció fuera de la civilización, así que eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—Bueno no te preocupes, mañana podemos ir al supermercado después del trabajó y compraremos los víveres que necesitemos —dijo Kara.

Por dentro ella estaba emocionada, por qué esta seria una de la cosas que siempre quiso hacer en pareja.

—Claro pero crees que podría ser pasado mañana, salgo tarde de la oficina mañana —dijo Goku, el tenia que encargarse del club de Roulette mañana en la noche.

—Esta bien, que responsable eres, eso me gusta de ti, pero pasado mañana sin falta Goku —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Goku asintió el ya lo había hecho con Milk antes, el solo esperaba que Kara no lo haga cargar tantas cosas.

30 minutos después.

—Entonces Kara ¿que es lo que tenia tan molesta? cuando llegaste —dijo Goku.

Ambos estaban mirando la televisión con Kara abrazada a el, Goku creía que era muy cómodo por qué desde que se volvieron pareja no dejaba de abrazarlo claro el no se quejaría.

—Bueno, Alex me contó de una historia sobre un club de peleas ilegal de alienígenas para gente con recursos, un alienígena apareció muerto unos dias antes, yo se lo conté a mi jefe, pero olvide que necesito tener fuentes para corroborar la historia o pruebas y no tengo ninguna —dijo Kara abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte.

—Ya veo, bueno creo que puedo ayudar, espera un momento —dijo Goku.

levantándose y caminando a su habitación dejando a Kara confundida el regresó 2 minutos después con dos cartas.

—Antes que te muestre esto prométeme que no te enojaras ni nada —dijo Goku.

Kara rio parecía que Goku le iba a mostrar sus notas de la escuela.

—Esta bien lo prometo —dijo Kara.

Goku extendió las notas que Roolette había mandado hoy, Kara las tomó, no afectaría en nada ya que el de todos modos la contactaría mañana como Supergirl para ir a detenerla, ella podía tener la nota.

Es lo menos decir que el rostro de Kara paso de curiosidad, a sorpresa, incredulidad y después enojo, pero no con Goku.

«Cada vez detesto mas a Roolette, como se atreve, si se acerca a Goku ahora si le derretiré el rostro» pensó Kara.

—Kara, ¿no estás enojada conmigo verdad? —dijo Goku sentándose un poco temeroso.

Kara respiro y le dio un beso dando así su respuesta.

—No contigo, pero esta Roolette es una descarada, además me diste la prueba que necesito, para probar su existencia, pero para que les haya invitado es que su empresa esta llendo genial —dijo Kara.

—Si no entiendo mucho de esto por eso Bárbara es la presidenta, pero tienes razón, juro que nosotros no apostamos ahi —dijo Goku.

—Goku lo se ustedes son incapaces de hacer eso, además tu nunca me mentirías ni ocultarías nada —dijo Kara besándolo.

Goku respondía el beso pero estaba sudando por lo que Kara dijo.

«Tal ves llego el momento de decirle la verdad» pensó Goku.

Kara dejo de besarlo y lo miro extrañada.

—Estas bien Goku —dijo Kara.

—Si, lo estoy Kara —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—No necesitas que te de una entrevista o algo para tus fuentes —dijo Goku.

Kara dudo ella no quería que Goku corriera peligro.

—No Goku, con estas notas es suficiente, eres mi héroe Goku —dijo Kara besándolo nuevamente.

Y Goku no se quejaría como siempre.

Al día siguiente.

Departamento de Bárbara

Goku estaciono su auto en el estacionamiento, entro al edificio de Bárbara el llego al departamento y toco.

La puerta se abrio pero no era Bárbara.

—Hola Goku que sorpresa —dijo Dinah.

Ella lo miro, vestia bastante casual, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos negros, igual y una mochila en su hombro, quien lo viera no creería que era cofundador de una empresa.

—Hola Dinah, ¿está Bárbara? —dijo Goku sonriendo.

El la miro Dinah, tenia su traje de L. Corp. que era bastante ajustado, una falda negra un poco corta y una blusa blanca y chaqueta negra tacones, y su cabello rubio suelto con ojos con sus ojos azules.

—Fue a comprar una cosas, pero no tardara, pasa Goku —dijo Dinah.

—Gracias —dijo Goku entrando.

El entro y Dinah lo llevo a la sala, era bastante grande, desde que abrieron empresas dragón Bárbara y Dinah se cambiaron de Departamento a uno más grande y cómodo.

—¿Y que te trae a buscar a Bárbara? pense que se veían en la oficina —dijo Dinah Sentándose en el sofá.

—Si normalmente así es, pero hay algo que tengo hablar con ella —dijo Goku quitándose la mochila y sentándose también.

Después de que Kara se fuera a su departamento anoche, Goku no había podido dormir, por estar pensando su situación como Kakarotto, esas palabras de Kara aun estaba en su mente.

Además tu nunca me mentirías ni ocultarías nada

El al final decidió hablar con Bárbara primero para saber su opinión después de todo este secreto era de los dos.

—Ya veo oye Goku y sigues saliendo con la reportera de Catco —dijo Dinah.

—Con Kara, si de hechos ya somos una pareja oficialmente —dijo Goku.

—O ya veo —dijo Dinah, un poco deprimida.

—Y tu Dinah, ¿hace mucho que conoces a Bárbara? —dijo Goku.

—Si, ambas somos de Gotham, y estudiamos en la misma universidad, lo cual no hizo mejores amigas, por eso ambas decidimos hacer nuestras prácticas en National City, claro nadie imagino que ella conocería a un chico japonés atractivo que la haría presidenta de una empresa —dijo Dinah sonriendo.

«Y también compartimos, la afición por detener el crimen, al igual que tu Kakarotto» pensó Dinah.

Bárbara le había contando a Dinah el origen de Goku, ella era su mejor amiga de todos modos, y sabia que Dinah no diría nada, ella era Black canary, o lo fue, pero todo eso había despertado el interés de Dinah en el Saiyajin.

Alguien al nivel de Superman o tal vez mas superior, no se veía todos los dias.

Goku puso una mano en su cabeza y rio.

—Dinah, ya volví, traje tu café, oye el auto de afuera se parece al que le compre a Go…. —dijo Bárbara, cortándose a media frase.

Cuando miro a Goku con Dinah sentados en el sofá.

—¿Goku que haces aquí? ¿Dinah no te hizo nada verdad? —dijo Bárbara, ella estaba vestida con con una blusa gris, falda negra, su cabello suelto con sus anteojos.

Dinah le lanzo una mirada ofendida.

«Que creias que iba hacer violarlo, bueno si no tuviera novia, hubiera sido una posibilidad» pensó Dinah sonriendo.

—Hola Bárbara, vine a verte por qué tenia algo que hablar contigo —dijo Goku, el no sabía que podía hacerle Dinah.

—Bueno yo los dejo, para que hablen, ya se me hizo tarde para el trabajo, fue un placer verte Goku —dijo Dinah sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie.

Goku le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Nos veremos, en la noche Bárbara —dijo Dinah tomando el café y llendo a la puerta saliendo.

—Muy bien ¿que pasa Goku? —dijo Bárbara, sentándose en el sofá con el.

—Bueno Bárbara he estado pensando, bueno considerando, en decirle a Kara toda la verdad —dijo Goku nervioso.

Bárbara solo lo miro seriamente, cosa que comenzó a incomodar a Goku, hasta que ella hablo.

—¿Estas seguro? —dijo Bárbara.

—Si yo confió en ella, y no quiero ocultarle mas mi origen y que soy Kakarotto —dijo Goku.

—Sabes que puede no tomarlo bien verdad, y tu no quieres a una kriptoniana enojada —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, hasta que proceso la ultima parte y miro a Bárbara con los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego recordó con quien hablaba.

—¿Haces cuanto lo sabes? —dijo Goku.

—No mucho honestamente, y no fue fácil, pero ya sabes cuándo miras todo detenidamente, encajas piezas es muy obvió, no puedo creer que unas gafas engañen a la gente —dijo Bárbara.

Goku sonrió a eso el ya lo había pensando.

—Pero regresando al punto Goku ¿estas seguro complemente? Kara podría enojarse cuando se entere —dijo Bárbara.

—Si lo estoy, se enojara mas, si espero más tiempo, pero ella no tiene que saber quien es Oráculo Bárbara —dijo Goku.

El no podía pedirle a Bárbara arriesgar su tranquilidad por el.

—Goku me ofendes, pensé que estaba claro que somos un equipo, no te dejare solo en esto, si vamos a decir la verdad será toda —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Estas segura Bárbara, no tienes que hacerlo, —dijo Goku

—Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Gracias Bárbara —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

—Pero eso si, hay que planearlo bien, opino que esperamos a detener a Roolette primero —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió de acuerdo.

Con Kara

Deo

Kara llego a la Deo temprano para informarle a J'ohn lo que habia averiguado de Roolette

—Y como te fue con Roolette —dijo Alex

—Debí incendiar su estúpida champaña en su manos —dijo Kara.

—Creo que no fue bien entonces —dijo Alex.

—No, no fue bien, ¿creen que tiene razón? que solo ella tiene algo que ofrecer a los alienígenas, como convencerlos que ella no los explote —dijo Kara.

«Y que se aleje de mi novio» pensó Kara, ella aun tenia las palabras de Roolette a Goku en su mente.

—Ofreciéndoles algo mas poderoso que el miedo —dijo Alex.

—Winn que opinas —dijo Alex, mirándolo.

Winn estaba en su silla con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, era una gran resaca.

—Nada, no tengo resaca ustedes están a la defensiva —dijo Winn casi inconsiente.

—Agente Schoot —dijo J'ohn llegando al lugar.

Winn dio un brinco y soltó la bolsa de hielos rápidamente.

—Si a la orden señor, Mon-el va genial por cierto esta aquí en la Deo, ¿Sabia que su corazón esta del otro lado? —dijo Winn nerviosamente.

Kara y Alex solo lo miraron con rostro de duda.

—Es en verdad fascinante, nos informaron de un hombre de 1.80 que ataco a dos hombres en una bar anoche —dijo J'ohn

—Las noticias son tal violentas hoy en día —dijo Winn, ahora sudando.

—Al parecer el alienígena iba con alguien de 1.60 —dijo J'ohn.

—Yo mido 1.80 —dijo Winn ofendido.

—¿Que sucede? —dijo Alex, Kara solo suspiro.

—Winn llevo a Mon-el a vagar anoche, de milagro nadie falleció, debiste hablar con el —dijo J'ohn enojado, apuntando a Kara.

—Yo ¿Por qué es mi culpa lo que Mon-el hizo? —dijo Kara.

—yo no hablo de Mon-el, Kakarotto los encontró anoche y los ayudo a regresar, sin ser visto —dijo J'ohn.

Kara se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, hable con el, pero el siempre lo consiente, espera que lo vea —dijo Kara.

—El solo nos salvo de la gente del bar, y nos ayudo a entrar, no es su culpa —dijo Winn, tratando de defender a Kakarotto.

—No me importa Winn, el sabe que tenemos que ser firmes con Mon-el y no me hace caso —dijo Kara.

Alex no pudo evitar reír, haciendo que se ganara las miradas de las 3 personas ahí.

—Lo siento, es que parece como si Mon-el fuera el hijo de ambos que se escapo, del colegio —dijo Alex.

Kara se sonrojo.

—No digas tonterías Alex, no tiene que ver eso, además ya sabes —dijo Kara roja.

—Todo lo que hacemos esta bajo el microscopio, trabajamos duro para que los humanos confíen, solo se necesita de uno para que arruine todo para el resto —dijo J'ohn serio, dejando a a los otros 3 serios.

—Ya no estas hablando de Mon-el y Kakarotto verdad —dijo Kara.

—Hable con M'ggan anoche —dijo J'ohn.

—Y usaste tu voz suave —dijo Kara.

J'ohn no respondió, pero le dio una mirada que lo decía todo.

—De acuerdo, es claro que ella tiene problemas, pero es la última de los tuyos, lo perdió todo y está sola, no puedes tratarla como un criminal bajo juicio, y Kakarotto tenia razón y yo ya no estoy hablando de M'ggan —dijo Kara llendose.

Alex y Winn solo se miraron pensando los mismo.

—Te ves terrible —dijo Alex.

Gracias me vi en el espejo esta mañana —dijo con sarcasmo.

Kara llego a laboratorio donde Mon-el estaba sentado en una cama de ahí, el la miro.

—No es culpa de Winn ni Kakarotto, el solo no quería que tuviera problemas con ustedes, y a Winn yo lo engañe —dijo Mon-el.

—Winn estará bien, los sujetos que heriste se recuperaran y Kakarotto ya veremos como le va —dijo Kara seria.

Mon-el sintió pena por Kakarotto.

—Pero no debiste salir de aquí —dijo Kara.

—Lo se, Kakarotto hablo conmigo sobre eso, y Hank me dijo que debía quedarme aquí por qué no era seguro, pero no hablaba de mi, los humanos no están a salvo conmigo —dijo Mon-el mirando el suelo.

—Cuando llegue a la tierra y fui a mi primer baile escolar rompí tres dedos de mi acompañante cuando bailamos —dijo Kara.

Mon-el no respondio.

—Tomara un tiempo, que te acostumbres a estas habilidades y vivir en este mundo —dijo Kara.

—Se que no es fácil ser amable conmigo, por mi planeta —dijo Mon-el.

—No es por eso que me porte cortante contigo, creo que me recodaste mi antigua misión, era proteger a mi primo pero mi nave se desvió y cuando llegue aquí el era mayor que yo —dijo Kara sentándose alado de el.

Mon-el asintio.

—También salgo con alguien, y el es muy importante para mi, creo que me dio miedo traicionarlo de algún modo, pero el hablo conmigo y dijo que confiaba en mi —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Kakarotto debe ser un gran hombre —dijo Mon-el.

Eso sorprendió a Kara.

—Si lo es, pero no hablaba de Kakarotto —dijo Kara un poco roja.

—O es que parecía, ya sabes sentia chispa entre ustedes —dijo Mon-el.

—No hay chispa, entre nosotros, solo amistad —dijo Kara más roja, aunque Kakarotto despertaba sentimiento como si estuviera con Goku.

—O bueno entonces tu pareja debe ser un gran hombre —dijo Mon-el componiendo.

—Lo es para mi, el es mi Heroe, te prometo algo resolveré algunos asuntos y hablaré con Kakarotto para ver cómo ayudarte —dijo Kara.

—De hecho él dijo lo mismo ayer —dijo Mon-el sonriendo.

—No le gano una, siempre un paso por delante —dijo Kara riendo poniéndose de pie.

—Oye yo escuché que sobreviviste a Draaga —dijo Mon-el, el no quiera ofenderla diciéndole que decían que fue salvada por Kakarotto.

—Bueno mas o menos, Kakarotto me salvó no tienes que quitar partes —dijo Kara.

—Lo vi pelear una ves, cuando estaba cuidando a la familia real, se lesiono en la pierna derecha y golpeo un nervio, usa mas su lado izquierdo —dijo Mon-el.

—Gracias —dijo Kara y se fue.

Con J'ohn

Bar alienígena

M,ggan salia del bar cuando vio a J'ohn de pie enfrente de ella.

—Si veniste a sermoniarme otra ves —dijo M'ggan.

—Vine a disculparme, no es mi deber decirte cómo vivir, y no te abandonaré —dijo J'ohn,

Las palabras de Kara le habían llegado.

—No merezco tu generosidad J'ohn Johzz creeme —dijo M'ggan.

Al instante J'ohn fue atacado e inmovilizado por una pistola eléctrica y rodiado por hombres armados.

—Te dije que no volvieras —dijo M'ggan arrepentida.

—Otro marciano verde, ahora tenemos el evento principal —dijo Roolette.

Con Kara Deo

—¿Que ocurre —dijo Kara, ella estaba entrenando, ella sentía que se habia descuidado, y recordó que Kakarotto dijo que el entrenaba, cuando fue llamada por Alex.

—Hank no aparecen, no ha venido en horas, —dijo Alex.

—Y su teléfono —dijo Kara.

—No contesta Winn rastreo el teléfono —dijo Alex.

—Lo haye en el callejo tras el bar de alienígena —dijo Winn.

—Alguien se lo llevo de ahí, fue rapido, no dejó rastro y M'ggan abandonó el trabajo hoy —dijo Alex.

—Es Roolette ella los tiene, se donde estarán —dijo Kara.

—¿Cómo lo sabés —dijo Winn.

Kara saco la carta y se la dio a Alex y Winn, ellos la leyeron.

—O, ya veo por qué odias a Roolette —dijo Winn.

—Goku, no participó en estos eventos verdad —dijo Alex.

—Claro que no, el es incapaz —dijo Kara rápidamente.

—Ok entonces sabemos donde estarán, hay que prepararse —dijo Alex.

—Lo se y llevaremos apoyó —dijo Kara sacando el botón de Kakarotto.

Con Goku

Empresas Dragon.

—¿Barbara, ¿no entiendo esto? —dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.

—Goku, tienes que aprender a usar el google, y no es complicado —dijo Bárbara, ella llevaba 1 hora tratando de enseñarle a Goku a usar el Google.

—Es que pongo una palabra y salen muchas opciones, y no sé cuál apretar o mira ahi hay una chica que dice que si quiero divertirme, en Xvideos —dijo Goku apuntando la ventana.

—No Goku a esas, páginas no debes entrar —dijo Bárbara roja.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Goku con toda su inocencia.

Barbara estaba sudando, por suerte, el reloj de Goku sono.

—Es Kara —dijo Goku.

—Pues ve debe ser una emergencia Goku, voy a la Dragon cueva —dijo Bárbara, ella le debia una a Kara.

—Yo no acepte ese nombre —dijo Goku, no conforme con ese nombre.

—Lo se —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa burlona.

—Goku suspiro presióno su reloj cambiando a su traje y se tele transporto a la ubicación de Kara.

Deo

Kakarotto apareció en la Deo asiendo saltar a todo mundo.

—Sabes estoy empezando a creer que lo haces a propósito —dijo Alex.

—Lo siento ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Kakarotto.

—J'ohn fue secuestrado por Roolette y M'ggan no aparece tampoco —dijo Kara.

Kakarotto se sorprendió.

—Ya veo puedo encontrarlo con su Ki y traerlo en minutos —dijo Kakarotto.

La luz se fue, dejando encendido solo la pantalla principal, revelando a Oráculo

—Kakarotto espera —dijo Oráculo.

—Oraculo —dijieron Kara, Alex y Winn.

Si J'ohn estuviera ahí estaría enojado por volver a ser hackeado.

—¿Que pasa Oráculo? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Deben esperar, lo más seguro es que ellos planeen hacer pelear a los 2 ultimos marciano de marte, no lo lastimaran aun, es mejor atraparlos con la manos en la masa, Supergirl saben dónde estarán verdad —dijo Oráculo fingiendo, Goku le habia dicho que le dio las cartas de Roolette a Kara.

—Si lo se Oráculo —dijo Supergirl.

—Perfecto haremos un plan detallado y los atraparemos, necesitamos encontrar evidencia mientras tanto, Winn verdad tu me ayudaras —dijo Oráculo

—Estos es increíble, trabajare Con Oráculo —dijo Winn emocionado.

«Si supieras Winn»penso Barbara.

—Sin presión —dijo Oraculo en tono jugueton.

—Yo reclutare a los agentes y pediré ayuda a Sawyer —dijo Alex.

—Bueno mientras los genios trabajan, y Alex consigue a la gente, Kakarotto necesitamos hablar sobre tu consentimiento a Mon-el —dijo Supergirl seria.

Goku trago saliva debajo del casco, el sabia de lo que hablaba, y giro por ayuda, Winn ya estaba trabajando con Oráculo y Alex solo se encogió de hombros, Kakarotto se sintió traicionado.

—Hee te dije que te ves muy bien hoy Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto tratando de calmar a la kriptoniana.

Kara se puso nerviosa, por eso y recordó las palabras de Mon-el, pero sacudío la cabeza rápidamente.

—Gracias, pero aun asi vamos hablar —dijo Supergirl jalándolo a una habitación privada.

Kakarotto suspiró aceptando su destino.

3 Horas después

Nueva ubicación

Evento de Lucha

—Esas peleas les parecían peligrosas —dijo Roolette

El público grito No.

—Eran bastante violentas —dijo Roolette de nuevo.

El público volví a gritar No.

—Esta noche eso cambiará —dijo Roolette.

Mientras las puertas detrás de ella se abrían, revelando a M'ggan y J'ohn que salieron, esta vez no habia jaula.

—Esta noche, nuestros gladiadores pelearán, por el privilegio de ser el último marciano verde, esta noche pelearán a muerte —dijo Roolette.

—No peleo a muerte —dijo M'ggan rápidamente.

Roolette no se imuto solo giro para mirarla.

—Esta noche, lo harás —dijo Roolette.

—¡Luchen! —Gritó Roolette.

Con Kakarotto y Supergirl.

Afuera del evento

Ellos aparecieron con Alex, Maggie y agentes de la policía, con algunos de la Deo, habian ido con la tele transportación, el resto de los policías y agentes ya habia roodeado la zona, esperando la señal.

—Es aquí —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl uso su visión de rayos x y vio a todos adentros.

—Si ahí están, y la pelea ya comenzó —dijo Supergirl.

—Bien, sabemos nuestros posiciones —dijo Alex.

Todos asistieron.

—Draaga esta ahí, siento su Ki, iré por el —dijo Kakarotto.

—No Kakarotto, déjame hacerlo a mi —dijo Supergirl.

—Pero Supergirl la ultima vez, casi te mato, no tienes que probar nada —dijo Alex de inmediato.

—Lo se, pero quiero, hacerlo, quiero romper mis limites —dijo Supergirl.

—Kakarotto, dile algo por favor —dijo Alex.

Goku vio el fuego en Kara, y él conocía la sensación de querer superarse, él sonrió.

—Buena suerte Supergirl, pero si pasa algo voy a intervenir de acuerdo —dijo Kakarotto.

—Claro, y Gracias Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

Alex suspiro, ellos eran tan iguales.

—Bien tomemos nuestras posiciones —dijo Oráculo enlazada con Kakarotto, Supergirl, y Alex.

Todos asistieron, y dieron la señal para entrar.

Dentro del almacén.

J'ohn no se había defendido contra M'ggan ahora ella lo tenia a merced en suelo apunto de darle, el golpe final, ante un público que pedia la muerte de J'ohn.

—No siento culpa, jamás —dijo M'ggan.

—No peleas por la paga, lo haces, por qué crees merecerlo, por sobrevivir, pero no tienes que culparte así mas M'ggan, estas perdonada, ambos lo estamos —dijo J'ohn.

M'egan estaba shock por sus palabras, pero era verdad, esto era un auto castigo que no tenían que pasar ningunos de ellos, ella se levanto y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—No lo asesinare, no lo hare —dijo M'ggan mirando a Roolette.

—Sabia que pasaria esto —dijo Roolette conteniendo el enojo.

Al instante se abrio la puerta detras de J'ohn y M'ggan, revelando a Draaga, ante el público ovacionándolo, J'ohn y M'ggan trataron de defenderse pero fue inútil, dos golpes de Draaga y estaban en el suelo.

—¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA AHORA! —Grito Alex, entrando con Maggie, y los agentes, arrestando a todos los presentes ahí.

Roolette huyo por la puerta trasera de nuevo.

Supergirl descendió, enfrente de Draaga he intentado golpearlo, pero Draaga se movió más rápido y la golpeó primero enviándola al suelo.

—Tonta Kriptoniana, no eres rival para mi, llama al Saiyajin, Mongul me prometió un peleador de mi nivel —dijo Draga.

Supergirl no sabia quien era Mongul, pero no tenia tiempo de averiguarlo ahora, tenia que sacar a Draaga de combate, ella recordó el dato de Mon-el, era sucio atacar a su lado lastimado, pero era eso o volver a ser vencida.

Kara enfoco su visión de rayos x en la rodilla derecha y vio la lesión, ella se puso de pie.

—Puede que no sea tan fuerte como Kakarotto, pero tu tampoco —dijo Supergirl.

Ella corrió y esquivo el golpe de Draga pateando a su rodilla lastimada, Draga se distrajo por el dolor, Supergirl aprovecho y concentro toda sus fuerza en su puño golpeándolo en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente.

Con Goku

Kakarotto habia estado observando la escena desde el techo, él estuvo apunto de intervenir hasta que vio a Supergirl noquear a Draaga.

—Lo hiciste Kara, esa es mi chica —pensó Goku.

—Kakarotto, Roolette escapa por la parte trasera, detenla —dijo Oráculo.

—Entendido —dijo Kakarotto, tele transportándose.

Roolette escapaba por la parte trasera del almacén, hasta que fue bloqueada por un Kakarotto apareciendo enfrente de ella.

—Se acabo el camino Roolette —dijo Kakarotto.

—Te equivocas Kakarotto, esto es mas grande que tu y Supergirl, te ofrezco unirte a nosotros, tendrás fama, dinero, mujeres lo que quieras —dijo Roolette.

—No me interesan esas cosas, tu haz lastimado mucha gente, iras a prisión —dijo Kakarotto.

—Por que cargos, ellos no tienen derechos —dijo Roulette.

—Puede ser, pero Oráculo ha descubierto tus negocios de tráfico de personas, en varias partes del mundo, así como tus peleas clandestinas no solo alienígenas también de humanos, y ellos si tienen derechos y toda esa evidencia ya la tiene la policía —dijo Kakarotto.

Roolette quedó pálida a esas palabras, se habia acabado, la tenían.

—Puede que me hayas acabado con toda esa evidencia, pero no podrás mantenerme mucho tiempo en la cárcel, el señor Mongul, me liberará —dijo Roolette.

—¿Mongul? ¿Quién es el? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Sera tu peor pesadilla, tiene la vista sobre ti y Supergirl, ustedes son parte de un gran plan —dijo Roolette sonriendo locamente.

Antes que Kakarotto pudiera hablar llego Alex con Maggie y J'ohn y M'ggan.

—Levanta las manos Roolette, estás arrestada —dijo Alex.

Los alienígenas que trabajan con Roolette salieron y corrieron a cubrir a Roolette.

—Apártense —dijo Alex colocándose alado de Kakarotto, al igual de resto.

—Saben quien cuida de ellos —dijo Roolette sonriendo.

—Contare hasta 3 para que se aparten, si no me obligarán a lastimarlos, y no quiero hacerlo —dijo Kakarotto serio.

—uno —dijo Kakarotto.

Nadie se movía, ni alienígenas ni policía.

—Dos —dijo Kakarotto, preparándose para noquearlos rápidamente.

—¡Tranquilos! —dijo Supergirl poniéndose en medio de los 2 grupos.

—Todo el mundo tranquilos, vamos hablar —dijo Supergirl, mirando a Kakarotto, que asintió.

—Todo esta mal, lo se, pero pelear entre nosotros, es lo que Roolette, ese tal Mongul, y los anti alienígenas, como cadmus quieren que hagamos —dijo Supergirl.

Roolette solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Otros alienígenas, no son el enemigo, ellos lo son, y mientras mas peleemos entre nosotros, mas nos distraemos del verdadero problema, personas como Roulette y cadmus dice que somos peligrosos, quieren que todos piensen eso, —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto camino y se coloco alado de Supergirl.

—Así es, pero también hay personas, que nos aceptan, confían en nosotros, y están dispuestos a extender una mano amiga, hay una empresa que ya lo hizo, y lo saben, los alienígenas tenemos que estar unidos —dijo Kakarotto.

—No les permitían tener la razón a esa gente que no cree en nosotros —dijo Supergirl.

Nadie hablaba, Los alienígenas se miraron, luego a Kakarotto y Supergirl, y se hicieron a un lado dejando a Roolette a su suerte.

Maggie se acercó y la esposo.

—Esta arrestada —dijo Maggie.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Roolette sinicamente.

—Bueno operar sin licencia de licores, ese seria el menor cargo el resto ya lo debes saber —dijo Maggie.

Supergirl se acercó con Kakarotto a Roolette.

—Ya debes saber ahora, que no es buena idea, estar en nuestra contra —dijo Supergirl.

—Y dile a Mongul, que si se atreve a venir a este planeta, o atacarnos, el será siguiente —dijo Kakarotto.

Roolette no respondió, pero sonrió malvada mente, mientras se la llevaban.

Retirándose la policía, asi como lo alienígenas que fueron llevados para dar su declaración, ellos no serían arrestados.

10 minutos después

—Lo hicimos, dame esos 5 Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl sonriendo con la mano extendida.

Kakarotto rio pero le dio los 5.

—Buen trabajo —dijo J'ohn caminando a ellos, el habia quedado de hablar mañana con M'ggan, ella estaba al límite por hoy.

—Bueno fue trabajo de equipo —dijo una voz saliendo del casco de Kakarotto.

—Oráculo, no me digas que hackeaste nuevamente a la Deo —dijo J'ohn serio.

Nadie dijo nada, aunque estaban conteniendo la risa, por el rostro de J'ohn, pero luego sonrió.

—Gracias a todos —dijo J'ohn.

Todos le sonrieron.

—Bueno esta bien, de sentimentalismo, la pregunta es que hacemos con los peleadores, ellos Vivian de esto —dijo Alex.

—Creo que hay una solución, ya sabes Alex —dijo Supergirl sonriendo, pensando en Goku.

Kakarotto y Oráculo también sonrieron, ellos sabían que pensaba Kara.

Goku supo que era el momento de decir la verdad.

—Hee, Supergirl necesito hablar contigo, si no les importa —dijo Kakarotto serio

—No te preocupes Supergirl, nosotros nos encargamos, ya se a que te refieres —dijo Alex. Sonriendo, su cuñado podía contratarlos.

—Esta bien, nos veremos mañana —dijo Supergirl.

—Adiós, no vemos Alex, J'ohn —dijo Kakarotto, y con eso se fueron volando.

—Mucha suerte Goku —dijo Bárbara cortando la comunicación.

«Llego el momento»penso Goku.

Con Kakarotto y Supergirl

Kara sentía el viento en su rostro, a ella siempre le habia encanto volar, se sentía tan libre, ella habia volado con J'ohn antes y con Kal, pero ellos era tan serio y su primo era un gran boyscout.

«Si tan solo pudiera compartir esto con Goku» pensó Kara, recordando que el estaba trabajando ahora mismo.

Ella lo amaba, pero también sabia que Goku era un humano normal, el no podía volar ni nada.

«En algún momento deberé decirle la verdad, pero y si me teme y se aleja de mi, ya no se si podría estar sin el» pensó Kara.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aun tenia tiempo para contarle la verdad a Goku y esperar que el reaccionara de la mejor manera, ella necesitaba distraerse.

—Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl.

El giro la cabeza a ella.

—Antes de hablar, que te parecería, una carrera de revancha tres vueltas al mundo —dijo Supergirl riendo.

—¿No has superado que te gane la última vez —dijo Kakarotto riendo.

—Tu sabes que esa ves ninguno voló a su máxima velocidad, pero entiendo si tienes miedo —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa burlona.

Kakarotto frunció el seño, el no le tenia miedo a nada, excepto a Milk y la inyecciones.

—Prepárate para caer chica de acero —dijo Kakarotto riendo.

—Ya lo veremos Dragón —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

Ambos aceleraron a su máxima velocidad, cortando el aire.

Estación de policía

Con toda evidencia recolectada y declaraciones, Verónica Sinclair, habia sido enviada a la prisión de National city para mujeres, en lo que esperaba su juicio y condena, ninguna influencia suya pudo ayudarla a salir

—Asi que llegue a tiempo, para verte ir, tu día llego —dijo Alex, ella llegó para ver a Maggie.

Roolette, no contesto mientras la subían a la camioneta para ser trasladada.

—Lo hicimos, desde que me junto con ustedes, siento que soy buena policía —dijo Maggie, sonriendo.

—Ya eras grandiosa desde antes —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Acaso te estas hablandando —dijo Maggie sonriendo.

—Claro que no, escucha ya que fue una gran noche, se me antoja un trago, que dices yo invito —dijo Alex nerviosa.

—Lo siento, me encantaría pero, Hola amor —dijo Maggie saludando a su cita,

una rubia muy atractiva, ellas se besaron ante la cara de Alex que no sabía como reaccionar.

—La siguiente, Alex —dijo Maggie mirándola.

Alex apenada puedo contestar.

—Si, la siguiente —dijo Alex.

Maggie y su cita se fueron dejándo a una Alex, que no sabía como sentirse.

Camino a la prisión.

Roolette estaba siendo trasladada en una camioneta a la prisión, hasta que la camioneta fue detenida de la nada, ella escucho los gritos de los guardias, luego pisadas gigantes, hasta que las puertas de la camioneta fueron arrancadas.

Ante ella estaba un ser gigante, con piel amarilla, ojos rojos, y un traje extraño.

—Hola verónica veo que te atraparon, el Saiyajin y la Kriptoniana —dijo una voz siniestra.

—Lo siento mi señor Mongul —dijo Roulette.

—No te preocupes, dejaremos que se confíen por ahora, pero al final ambos serán mis esclavos y gladiadores, y los utilizaré para ser el dueño del universo —dijo Mongul riendo siniestramente.

El tomo a verónica y se tele transporto del lugar dejando el camión y los cadáveres de los policías ahí.

Con Kakarotto y Supergirl.

Montaña

—Eso fue un empate —dijo Supergirl riendo mientras bajaba al suelo.

—Esta bien, aceptare ese empate —dijo Kakarotto bajando al suelo igual, él estuvo tentado a usar el kaio-ken pero el sintió que seria trampa.

—Gracias Kakarotto, sabes es bueno volar con alguien en lugar de sola ya sabes sin cargarlo —dijo Supergirl.

—Si lo es, hace mucho que no lo hacia, ¿Dónde estamos? —dijo Kakarotto mirando el lugar.

—Es la zona montañosa de National city, me gusta este lugar es tranquilo para pensar, no todos pueden subir aqui —dijo Supergirl sentándose en la orilla de la montaña.

—Ya veo, ¿vienes mucho aquí?—dijo Kakarotto sentándose en la orilla también.

Ambos miraban el cielo nocturno, la estrellas y National city brillando.

—Lo hacia antes, ¿haz escuchado de Astra y Non? —dijo Supergirl.

Goku recordó leer de ellos y luego a Bárbara hablarle de como Supergirl detuvo su plan llamado Myriad.

—Algunas cosas, pero ya sabes solo lo que salió en el diario —dijo Kakarotto.

—Bueno Astra era mi tía, hermana gemela de mi madre, y Non su marido, ellos quisieron invadir la tierra, y casi lo lograron, fue una pelea dura, los dos murieron y si lo se mi familia biológica no es normal —dijo Supergirl.

—Bueno, mi hermano mayor, apareció en la tierra cuando tenia 18 años, y secuestro a mi hijo, para obligarme a matar a 100 personas en un día para devolvérmelo, y unirme a el a conquistar planetas, al final tuvimos que matarlo —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara solo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, Kakarotto no contó esa parte en la entrevista, solo dijo que el se fue de su universo teniendo 52 años y llego aqui con 25 años, nunca mencionó que tuvo familia, luego río amargamente.

—Estamos de acuerdo nuestras familias biológicas apestan —dijo Supergirl.

—Creo que si, por suerte fuimos enviados a la tierra, bueno distintas tierra pero la tierra igual —dijo Kakarotto.

—Y ninguno cumplió su misión, aunque la tuya me alegró que no la cumplieras —dijo Supergirl.

—Yo también, pero ¿cuál era tu misión? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Fui enviada a proteger a Superman, siendo un bebé pero mi nave salió de su curso, por mas de 20 años estuve en un estado congelado, cuando llegue aquí, mi primo se había convertido en Superman, y yo tenia 13 años aún —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto no respondió, esperando que continuara.

—Por mucho tiempo, no supe que hacer, fui adoptada por una familia, que me crio y me quizo mucho, pero no encontraba que hacer con mi vida, el mundo ya tenia un Superman, hasta que un hace un año decidí revelarme al mundo, y aquí estoy —dijo Supergirl.

—Woauh que historia, entonces eres una anciana —dijo Kakarotto jugando.

Kara lo fulminó con la vista, Goku juro ver a Milk, al parecer Kara enojada no era bueno, y tomando en cuenta que tenía visión laser y lo que venia, se puso nervioso.

—Era broma, pero sabes, te entiendo al menos ahora, yo fui exiliado de mi universo, por lo errores que cometí, cuando llegue aquí no sabia como continuar con mi vida, hasta que oráculo me ayudo —dijo Kakarotto.

—Oráculo es importante para ti verdad, sabes lo entiendo, yo también, tengo gente importante como mi familia adoptiva, amigos y conocí a alguien que es muy importante para mi —dijo Supergirl pensando en Goku.

Kakarotto sonrió.

—Oráculo es importante para mí, como amiga y compañera, ella me dijo que esta podía ser mi redención, pero tu también me inspiraste a ser un héroe —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl se sorprendió.

—Así, en serio pero tu eres mas fuerte y rápido que yo —dijo Supergirl.

—Puede ser, pero ser un héroe no se mide por el tamaño de sus músculos ni quien es más rápido, un héroe es inspirar a la gente o como dice oráculo ser rayos de esperanza, y eso eres tu Supergirl por que tu me inspiraste —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara se quedó tan conmovida, por sus palabras, el la reconocía como una igual, a pesar de ser mas fuerte que ella, algo se apodero de ella y lo abrazo y extrañamente se sintió cómoda en sus brazos.

Goku se sorprendió por ser abrazado y más como Kakarotto, pero luego sonrió y la envolvió en un abrazo también, y tal ves fue la costumbre y sus sentimientos por ella, Goku se inclinó y la beso en los labios.

Kara se soltaba de Kakarotto y estaba apuntó de decirle que de que quería hablar, ella imaginó que se trataba de Mon-el y alguna forma de ayudarlo, ella alzo la mirada solo para sentir como Kakarotto la besaba y no lo hacia mal, de hechos se sentía familiar, y ahí reacciono.

Esto estaba mal, a ella le agradaba Kakarotto y tal vez si Goku no hubiera llegado a su vida, podría haber pasado algo entre ellos, pero amaba a Goku y no lo traicionaría, ella se retiró y se puso de pie.

—No Kakarotto, esto esta mal, yo tengo novio, y lo amo, perdóname —dijo Supergirl ella estaba de espaldas y estaba apuntó de volar, hasta que escucho.

—Espera Kara —dijo una voz que conocía, ella se congelo, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

«No puede ser, No puede ser» pensó Kara, mientras giraba y lo vio, era Goku con el casco de Kakarotto en su brazo.

—Go, Go, Goku —dijo Kara apenas hablando, luego sintió como todo se volvía negro.

—Hola Kara, se que esto es difícil, pero déjame… ¡Kara! —dijo Goku el corrió para atraparla, antes que tocará el suelo, el la atrapó en estiló novia.

Kara se habia desmayado de la sorpresa, y tantas emociones.

—Bueno, esto no fue como esperaba —dijo Goku con Kara en sus brazos.

Y aquí queda lo siento se que lo deje en la parte mas buena pero el próximo capítulo sera dedicado a este tema, la bomba ha caído y enemigos han aparecidos.

Gracias por comentar y sus votos y sus follows y favoritos, nunca creí tener tanto apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.


	26. Reflexiones

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

capitulo 26: Reflexiones

1 hora después.

Edificio de Kara y Goku

—¿Donde estoy?, ¿que pasó? —dijo una Kara que comenzaba a despertarse, ella se sentó como puedo y miró la cama.

—Esta no es mi cama —dijo Kara, mientras miraba su entorno, ella noto que está no era su habitación tampoco, pero se le hacia conocida, era una habitación muy sencilla, sin decoración ni nada, bajando la vista miró que estaba en su traje de Supergirl, y ahí comenzó a recordar.

«Yo estaba con Kakarotto, en la montaña, y el me había besado, yo le dijo que tenía novio, he iba a irme, hasta que una voz conocida me llamo, yo gire y ...» pensó Kara cortándose a media frase.

«Goku es Kakarotto, como es posible» pensó Kara.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuándo la puerta de la habitación se abrio, miro a la puerta y lo vio parado ahí con una botella de agua en la mano.

—Hola Kara, qué bueno que ya despertaste, te traje agua —dijo un Goku que no sabía que más decir, se acercó y le tendió la botella de agua.

Kara solo lo miró pero no decía nada, cosa que comenzó a poner incomodo a Goku, que estaba atento para ver si le lanzaría su visión de calor o su aliento helado.

Kara tomo la botella, pero no dijo nada, fueron como 10 minutos mas de silencio en el que ninguno hablo.

—¿Que hora es, Goku o Kakarotto?, ya no se cómo llamarte —dijo Kara sin mirarlo.

Goku escucho su tono, y no era de enojo, era como confundida y tal vez decepcionada, eso le dolió, el hubiera preferido que le gritara, o tal vez lo golpeara.

—Son las 2 de la mañana, te desmayaste por 1 hora, no sabía qué hacer así que te traje al edificio y como no quería dejarte sola así, te traje a mi departamento, entramos por la ventana, por tu uniforme —dijo Goku.

«Bueno está no era la manera que imagine que despertaría por primera vez en su cama» pensó Kara un poco roja

—Ya veo, gracias Kakarotto, Goku, ¿en serio como debo llamarte? —dijo Kara mirándolo.

Goku no pudo evitar reír un poco a eso.

—Los 2 son mis nombres, Kakarotto es mi nombre Saiyajin como dije, pero prefiero que me digan Goku ese es el nombre con el que creci —dijo Goku sentándose en la cama con ella.

Kara no dijo nada por que eso le recordó a Kal-El que igual prefería que lo llamarán Clark, a su nombre kriptoniano, ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando Gokú hablo de nuevo.

—Kara se que debes estar confundida, y tal ves enojada, por favor déjame explicarte —dijo Goku tomando su mano por suerte no lo retiró dejando que la tomé.

—No estoy enojada Goku, confundida claro, digo son muchas cosas, ¿hace cuánto que sabes que soy Supergirl? —dijo Kara recordando que estaba en su traje de Supergirl.

Goku dudo en contestar, pero la verdad ya había salido a la luz, asi que más daba.

—Desde que te vi la primera vez que llegue al edificio, tu ki era el mismo que cuando te vi la anoche anterior, cuando Mon-el y yo llegamos a la tierra —dijo Goku.

«El lo supo desde el principio» pensó Kara, luego otro pensamiento llegó a su mente.

—Osea me metiste en la entrevista cuando te pregunte si podías sentir mi energía —dijo Kara.

Goku asintió, Kara arrebato su mano y se levantó de la cama.

—¿En que más me mentiste Goku?, claro además de no decirme que eres Kakarotto, osea vienes de otro universo, no de japon —dijo Kara tratando de controlarse.

Goku se puso de pie y camino un poco a ella pero no se acercó, por ahora.

—Kara yo no quería mentirte, es solo que en ese momento, pasaba por muchas cosas yo acababa de llegar a este universo, y no confiaba en la Deo y Bárbara me dijo que era mejor esperar —dijo Goku hablando de mas.

—¡ Espera, ¿como que Bárbara, ella lo sabe?, se lo dijiste antes que a mi! —grito Kara ahora sí enojada y herida, ella comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

Goku ya no sabia si responder, todo lo qué decia lo arruinaba mas.

Kara seguía dando vuelta en la habitación tratando de entender, hasta que algo la golpeo.

«Barbara es Oráculo, por eso Goku y ella pasan tanto tiempo juntos, ella era la rubia en el bar que Alex le conto con la que vieron a Kakarotto» penso Kara.

—Goku, Oráculo es Bárbara verdad —dijo Kara mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

Goku ahora estaba sudando, estás mujeres eran muy listas, no tenía caso mentir, además Barbara había dicho que le contará todo.

—Si, lo es, pero yo no le conte quien soy, bueno si se lo conte, lo que pasa es cuándo esos robots extraños atacaron a Lena, y a las personas, hace algunas semanas, nosotros estabamos ahi, y uno de ellos la iba atacar, y yo la salve y pues de ahi tuve que contárselo —dijo Goku, tratando de explicarse lo mejor que podia.

Kara lo escucho y recordó a los drones que Metallo había enviado para matar a Lena y distraerlos atacando a la gente, tenía sentido, pero luego otro pensamiento la golpe de nuevo.

—¿Y ella sabe mi identidad, sabe quien soy? —dijo Kara cruzándose de brazos.

—Si lo sabe, pero yo no se lo conte, yo no le conte a nadie tu identidad, ella lo descubrió hace unos dias, tu sabes que ella es una genio —dijo Goku.

Kara lo miro y no sabia que hacer, ella sabia que Goku no mentía se veia la desesperación en un su rostro, pero ella estaba muy confundida y herida, no sabía que le dolía mas que no hubiera confiando en ella, o que se lo hubiera contando a Barbara primero.

—Ok ¿puedes decirme por que a pesar de saber que yo era Supergirl, no confiaste en mi para decirme que eras Kakarotto?, yo te hubiera ayudado sin dudarlo —dijo Kara triste, eso hizo sentir mal a Goku.

—Yo si confío en ti Kara, es solo que yo no quería que tuvieras que elegir entre la Deo y yo, no quería causarte problemas —dijo Goku honestamente.

Kara tuvo que aceptar, que era verdad, ella no hubiera sabido que hacer en ese momento, John hubiera ordenado que lo capturaran, pero ellos hubieran encontrado un modo, o simplemente ella no hubiera revelando su identidad a nadie bueno tal vez a su hermana, eso trajo otra pregunta.

—¿Entonces ya sabes que Alex es agente de la Deo? claro que lo sabes y fingiste —dijo Kara.

—Si lo sabia y yo fingi por qué no queria preocuparte, yo confío en ti Kara, yo te quiero por eso te lo conté esta noche, por qué no quiero mentiras entre nosotros —dijo Goku poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kara para que lo mirará a los ojos.

Kara lo miro a los ojos y se hipnotizo, queria creerle de verdad queria pero en este momento no podia, pensar razonablemente, solo sabía que Goku, había fingido ser dos personas distintas y aunque fue con buenas razones, ella penso que él nunca, le mentiria, luego estaba todo lo que el le contó como Kakarotto, su pasado, era demasiado para procesar ahora, demasiadas emociones.

—Yo también te quiero Goku, pero ya es de madrugada y necesito tiempo para tratar de procesar esto, hablaremos mañana de acuerdo —dijo Kara alejándose de el y caminando a la ventana.

—Kara espera —dijo Goku tomando su mano, pero cuando la tomo sintió como temblaba, y luego se congelo cuando ella lo miró.

—Goku por favor, dame tiempo, te prometo que hablaremos mañana, pero necesito estar sola ahora, no me llames ni te teletransportes a mi ubicación —dijo Kara con lágrimas que eran visibles en sus mejillas, ella retiro su mano suavemente de la de Goku, y con eso volo por la ventana.

Goku se quedó ahí congelado por la imagen de Kara con lágrimas en su rostro, como retiró su mano y salió volando, el pudo sentir su ki alejándose del edificio, el camino a la cama y se sento, coloco sus manos en cara y suspiro con fuerza.

«Lo arruine otra vez, no importa que haga siempre lastimo a la gente que quiero» penso Goku quedandose ahi sentando y sintiendose tan perdido, como la primera ves que llego a este mundo.

Al dia siguiente (4:00 am)

con Kara

Kara se había pasado todo la noche volando y ahora llevaba 2 horas sentada en la montaña, mirando la ciudad, sumida en sus pensamientos sobre Goku.

Ella deberia estar feliz, Goku y Kakarotto eran la misma persona, Goku era lo mas cercano y parecido a ella y ella lo amaba, pero ella había cometido el error de colocarlo en un pedestal, como si el fuera un santo, que no cometía errores y ella estaba pagando ese error ahora, también esto le había traído, viejos fantasmas, por que ella no entendía porque todos le ocultaban cosas, sus padres biológicos le ocultaron muchas cosas, sus padres adoptivos lo mismo, Alex en su momento oculto cosas, J'ohn lo mísmo, y ahora Goku, que era quien mas le dolía en este momento, y el pretexto era el mismo.

—Es por tu bien Kara, como si no fuera una mujer adulta que puede afrontar la cosas —dijo Kara enojada.

Kara sabía que tenian que hablar con Goku, pero no sabía si estaba lista para escuchar su historia ahora, está historia sería tan diferente a la de Kakarotto por que sería una historia completa y no por pedazos, está sería la verdadera historia de Goku, Kara apretó un poco la grabadora en su mano.

Ella habia escuchado la grabación de su entrevista esa noche en la azotea del edificio de catco, ya la habia escuchado 10 veces seguidas, la parte donde Goku vestido como Kakarotto decia que tenia 52 años cuando salio de su universo, y también cuando el le contó de su hermano secuestrando a su hijo apenas hace unas horas.

«Goku tuvo un hijo osea el tuvo una familia en su universo» penso Kara mirando el amanecer, no sabía cómo sentirse con eso, Goku ya había tenido una esposa, eso trajo otra reflexión.

pensándo en eso eran iguales también Goku rejuvenecio de 52 años y técnicamente ella deberia tener casi 50 años ahora y miralos ambos eran dos jóvenes de 25 años cada uno, ella miró que el sol ya se había salido, y honestamente ella no tenía ni la ganas de trabajar hoy, ella se puso de pie.

—llevaré la nota a Snapper Carr, y pedire el día, no puedo trabajar asi, tengo que resolver esto hoy —dijo Kara elevándose y despegando al cielo para cambiarse.

con Goku

Goku no habia dormido en toda la noche, desde que Kara se fue, el habia estado repasando que hacer consideró en teletransportarse a su ubicación, pero ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

Goku no sabía qué hacer el podría ir a entrenar a su máquina de gravedad para relajarse, pero estaría tan enfocado que podría derribar el edificio y Bárbara se enojaría con el, ya tenía una mujer enojada con él y no quería otra.

El necesitaba hablar con alguien la pregunta era con quien, el tenia a Bárbara como amiga, pero necesitaba un consejo masculino, en su mundo en los pocos momentos que necesitaba hablar, iba con Krilin, el maestro Roshi, y en lo peores de los casos con Vegeta, pero el siempre le decía que no fuera un insecto y pensara como un Saiyajin, Goku nunca le quedó Claro que quería decir, hasta que un foco se le prendió solo habia alguien con quien podría hablar y conocía a Kara, aunque significara revelarse igual a el.

Goku tomo su teléfono y llamo a Bárbara, ella respondió como al 5 tono.

—Goku espero que sea bueno, para despertarme a la 7 am —dijo Bárbara somnolienta.

—Lo siento Bárbara, pero ya le dije a Kara todo —dijo Goku.

Eso despertó a Bárbara por completo.

—Y como reaccionó —dijo Bárbara.

—Bueno ella no me grito ni golpeó pero me pidio darle el resto del dia para asimilar todo, honestamente hubiera preferido que me golpeara —dijo Goku.

—Tranquilo Goku, trata de entenderla, es difícil cuándo trabajas tanto tiempo con alguien o sales con el y de repente enterarte que esa persona, fingió se otra y no te lo conto —dijo Bárbara pensando en la primera vez que trabajó con Jason como Reed Hood, ella si lo golpeo cuando se entero qué eran el mismo.

—Lo se Bárbara, pero te llame por que necesito ver a alguien, te aviso para que no te preocupes, por que hoy no voy a ir a trabajar —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo, lo menos que uno quiere es trabajar asi, ¿pero a donde vas Goku? —dijo Bárbara, ella sabia que el circuló social de Goku no era muy grande en este mundo.

—Voy a metropolis —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Con Kara

Catcot (9:00 am)

Kara había llegado a Catcot despues de pasar a su departamento a cambiarse se puso un vestido gris con una cola de caballo y su anteojos, ella había entrando por la ventana, y salió lo más rápido que pudo del edificio para no ver a Goku, por qué aún no estaba lista para hablar, de hecho tampoco se quedaría aquí, ella ya había hablado con James para pedirle el día, y el se lo había dado, solo le faltaba entregar su historia.

—Tiene un minuto, quiero mostrarle mi historia —dijo Kara entrenado seria a la oficina de Snapper carr.

—Es sobre el club de pelea ficticio que ya rechaze —dijo Snapper Carr sin mirarla.

—No, es una sobre el informe oficial de la policía, evidencia de la forense del Alien fallecido, más evidencia y condena de su lider y dos fuentes que lo corroboran —dijo Kara ofreciendole el informe.

Snapper tomo el documento, y lo leyó el estaba impresionado pero no lo admitíria.

—En serio, ¿quienes son tus fuentes? —dijo Snapper Carr, hojeando la nota.

—Supergirl y Kakarotto —dijo Kara.

—Supegirl y Kakarotto en serio —dijo Snapper Carr.

—Si, ella es amiga de una amiga, y ella esa amiga de Kakarotto, y cuando le dije que estaba interesada en la historia, ella quiso ayudar y dijo Kakarotto lo haria también —dijo Kara nerviosa.

«A pesar que ella y Goku estaba pasando por algo como una primera pelea, Snapper Carr no necesita saber» penso Kara.

Snapper Carr no dijo nada, solo la miraba analíticamente, Kara se puso nerviosa y hablo de nuevo.

—En serio, asi que hable con ellos, yo y ella y Kakarotto y si todo es oficial —dijo Kara.

Snapper seguía mirándola, hasta que se puso de pie caminando a la pizzara de notas.

—conseguiste fuentes bien, tus párrafos son largos, no usas un estilo limpio, escribelo de nuevo —dijo Snapper Carr, pero apuntando la historia en la pizarra.

Kara sonrio de felicidad, otra nota en su historial, auque eso le recordó quien le había dado su primera nota.

—Ahora ve a escribir esa historia, la quiero para mañana a primera hora, olsen me dijo que pediste el dia —dijo Snapper Carr sentándose de nuevos sin mirarla.

—La tendra en su escritorio jefe —dijo Kara saliéndo sonriendo de la oficina, ella miró su celular y no habia mensajes ni llamadas.

«Se que le dije que no me llamara, pero al menos podría haber tratado, no le iba a responder, pero la intención cuenta» pensó Kara, hasta que su teléfono sonó , pero era llamada de Alex.

—Hola Alex —dijo Kara.

—Kara ven a la Deo y llama Kakarotto, es importante, Roolette escapo —dijo Alex.

Dejando a Kara en shock.

Con Goku

Metrópolis

Después de hablar con Bárbara y decirle que iba a ver a Superman, y muchas promesas que el volvería al anochecer, Goku dejo su celular en su departamento para evitar las ganas de llamar a Kara, Bárbara le había dicho que desactivaria por hoy la señal del botón de Kara, para que no supiera que estába en metrópolis.

«Ya estoy cerca, podria haberme teletransportado a su ubicación, pero no se donde se encuentra y con quién esta, además necesitaba desayunar mi hambre no resolverá el problema con Kara »pensó Goku.

Goku vio la ciudad y sonrió, hasta que noto 2 energías fuertes una era de Superman y la otra no la conocía.

Metrópolis

con Superman

—Se acabo Magog —dijo Superman, con su traje destrozado y algunas heridas menores, mirando al nombrado magog arrodillado.

Magog un hombre sin camisa, vestido con unas hombreras doradas, y un casco dorado con cuernos, un pantalón negro, y un extraño tridente, habia atacado metropolis en la madrugada, retando a Superman a que lo enfrentará, disparando con su tridente rayos de plasma a todo lo que veis y haciéndo todo el caos posible, hasta que Superman llego, ellos tuvieron una batalla reñida, pero al final el hombre de acero habia logrado obtener la victoria.

—No, Superman esto no se acabo veamos que prefieres, capturarme o salvar a tu ciudad —dijo Magog, disparando con su tridente a un edificio incendiándolo.

Superman al ver, eso no dudo en ir apagar el fuego para salvar a todos los civiles, mientras Magog se reía.

—Ja,ja,ja, sabia que tú lado sensible, no podria soportarlo —dijo Magog poniéndose de pie para escapar de metrópolis por ahora, pero el regresaria, y el resultado sería otro.

—No juegues con la vida de otras personas —dijo una voz robótica y profunda.

Magog miro a la dirección de esa voz y miro a un hombre vestido de negro completamente y con un casco negro, se le hizo familiar, pero no recordaba su nombre.

—¡Es Kakarotto! —Gritaron algunas personas en el lugar, reconocidolo.

—Señorita Lane, es el héroe de National city, ademas de supergirl, el que está al nivel de Superman —dijo un chico pecoso con una camara.

—Eso veo Lu, enfoca tu camara y consigue las mejores fotos, esto no se ve todo los dias —dijo Lois Lane reportera del diario el planeta, mirando atentamente lo que iba a pasar.

—Kakarotto, si te recuerdo eres ese alienígena Saiyajin que llego de otro universo, a contaminar este, que buscas aqui, se te perdio tu zorra rubia —dijo Magog.

—Yo estoy donde haga falta, y si vuelves hablar de Supergirl de esa manera, perderás la quijada —dijo Kakarotto enojado por como este tipo llamo a Kara.

—Ja, tu crees que puedes contra el Gran Magog, no me digas que la zorrita rubia caliente tu cam... —dijo Magog, siendo cortando cuando cuando, miro a Kakarotto desaparecer y aparecer delante de el propiandole un golpe en rostro que lo mando a volar a una pared atravesandola

—Te lo adverti, una palabra mas y comenzare a romper tus huesos —dijo Kakarotto.

Todos los que estaba en el lugar se quedaron sin habla por lo que vieron, o lo que no pudieron ver mejor dicho, los rumores eran ciertos, esos que decian que Kakarotto estaba al nivel o más aya de Superman.

De la pared salio un magog con 3 dientes menos, y los que le quedaban manchados de sangre, sin un cuerno de su casco y complemente furioso.

—Lu, ¿estas tomando fotografías de esto verdad? —dijo Lois asombrada, Clark había dicho que era fuerte pero olvido decirle que era rápido.

—Claro que si señorita Lane —dijo Lu asombrado.

—Te acabare maldito monstruo —dijo Magog disparando a Kakarotto con su tridente.

Kakarotto vio venir el rayo y solo le dio un manotazo, desviandolo al cielo, como si nada.

—¡QUÉ, ESO NO PUEDE SER! —grito Magog en Schock, incluso Superman le afecto su rayo.

—¡DIOS MÍO! —dijo Lois Lane, ella odiaba estar de acuerdo con ese Magog, pero ese hombre parecía de otro mundo, y de hecho lo era.

—Veo que puedes destruir objetos que no se defienden, pero no a una persona —dijo Kakarotto con voz burlona.

—¡CALLATE, TE HARE PEDAZOS! grito Magog con su tridente en mano

«Esto será divertido y nostálgico»penso Goku sacándo su báculo sagrado de su espalda, tomando su posición.

—Crees que ese palo insignificante, podrá con mi arma, que ha destruido hasta la espada más fuerte —dijo Magog lanzado el ataque con el tridente.

Kakarotto bloqueo, el golpe con su báculo, dejando a un Magog, sin habla pero volvió atacar solo para ser bloqueado de nuevo sin esfuerzo por Kakarotto con el báculo sagrado.

—Creo que mi báculo sagrado, es más fuerte que ese palo que llamas arma —dijo Kakarotto, luego atacó rápidamente con el báculo acertando cada golpe ante un Magog que no podía responde el último fue a la cara enviándolo unos metros lejos de él, su tridente quedó cerca de Kakarotto.

—Vamos Kakarotto, —gritaba la gente ahora animando al héroe de nacional city, incluso unos ya apostaban cuando soportaría Magog.

—Baculo sagrado, no puedo creerlo, esa arma soporto el ataque de la mia —Magog poniéndose de pie.

—Te lo dije mi báculo es mágico, te lo demostraré ¡Baculo sagrado crece! —dijo Kakarotto.

—No te creas mucho solo por que esa cosa bloqueo mi arma era un ... —dijo Magog pero siendo cortando cuando sintio el golpe del báculo sagrado en su estómago siendo enviando a un auto por el golpe.

—Decías ¡báculo sagrado regresa a la normalidad! —dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa burlona, cuando el báculo regreso a su tamaño original lo coloco en su espalda nuevamente.

—¡Eso es increíble quiero unos de esos para navidad! —dijo Lu, que no podía dejar de sacar fotos, pero estaba igual de impresionados que todos ahí.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mi! —grito Magog saliendo del auto corriendo.

Magog corrio a Kakarotto, usando su entrenamiento militar, pero siendo esquivado con facilidad por Kakarotto, este estilo era muy tieso nunca podría tocarlo, Kakarotto decidió mostrarle como se pelea, el se agachó rápidamente barriendolo, haciendolo perder el equilibrio, el tomo su pierna y lo hizo girar para soltarlo a otro edificio, haciendo qué el cuerpo de Magog atravesara otra pared.

—Piensas mucho tus movimientos, eso te hace lento, además atacas con ira —dijo Kakarotto, el miro el tridente alado de el y lo tomo, sintio una energía.

«No sé que es esto, pero su energía es extraña»penso Goku.

Kakarotto lo lanzo aire y lo evaporó con una bola de energía.

Impresionando a todos los presentes, que estaban, cada vez más convencidos que Kakarotto, era el alienígena más fuerte.

Magog salio apenas caminando, nuevamente del edificio, pero su furia lo movía, su casco habia desaparecido completamente, al igual que una hombrera, el estaba vencido, desde su pelea con Superman.

—Rindete mejor, apenas puedes estar de pie, además ya destrui tu arma —dijo Kakarotto.

—Jamas yo soy el Gran Magog, no me rendire ante una monstruo como tú —dijo Magog apenas consiente.

«Tal ves pueda probar esto, no es la gran cosa pero sera util para noquearlo » penso Goku.

—Tu maldito, como te atreves, ¿ Que estas haciendo? —dijo Magog mirando la extraña pose de ese hombre.

Kakarotto puso sus manos, en forma de garras, y sus piernas también, tomando la postura de un lobo.

—¿Que esta haciendo? —dijo Lois Lane, haciéndo la pregunta de todos los que veian la escena.

—¿Perdiste el juicio? esta bien veamos que tienes —grito magog apenas corriendo a el por pura ira.

Kakarotto avanzo corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, Magog se detuvo porque el juro ver un lobo correr a el, hasta que sintió millones de golpes por todo el cuerpo, después de eso todo se hizo negro para el.

Kakarotto lo miro desvanecerse en el suelo inconsciente.

«Roga fufu ken, nunca pense utilizarlo, gracias Yamcha»penso Kakarotto sonriendo, luego miro a la gente en el lugar, nadie se movía, el luego miro al cielo para ver a Superman ahí sonriendo con los brazos cruzados, el había acabado de apagar el fuego hace unos minutos, pero cuando volvió fue una sorpresa ver a Kakarotto ahí. peleando o humillando a Magog, el decidió observar desde ahí.

«Entonces ya había acabado de apagar el incendio»penso Goku.

Hasta que los aplausos explotaron en la zona de todos los civiles, los policías llegaron para llevarse a Magog, los reporteros corrieron a el, para tomar su declaración, en especial una chica de cabello negro que llego primero a el con un chico pecoso con una camara.

—Kakarotto Lois Lane del diario el planeta que te trae a metropolis —dijo Lois lane, haciendo la pregunta que todos tenian en mente.

—Bueno vengo a visitar a un amigo —dijo Kakarotto no seguro de cómo responder.

—Vienes a pedirle a Superman la mano de Supergirl —dijo otro reportero se veía que era de esas revistas de chismes, tomando por sorpresa a Goku, por suerte la ayuda llegó en camino.

—Miren es Superman y salvo el edificio —dijo una multitud, mirando al hombre de acero descender, el camino a Kakarotto y sonrió.

—Kakarotto cuanto tiempo, gracias por ayudar —dijo Superman extendiendo la mano.

Kakarotto sonrió y la tomo.

—No hay de que Superman, para eso estamos —dijo Kakarotto.

—Lu toma una foto de ellos rápido —dijo Lois, esto era oro, ella ya olia otro pulitzer.

—En seguida señorita Lane —dijo Lu rápidamente tomando la foto con sus manos temblorosas, y los otros medios no se quedaron atrás tomando fotos de ambos, incomodando a Goku que aún no se acostumbraba a esto.

—Te parece si hablamos en algun lugar mas tranquilo —dijo Kakarotto.

Superman asintió y le dio una sonrisa a Lois despegando al cielo seguido de Kakarotto dejando a los fotógrafos y periodistas ahí.

—Sra Lane, no dieron entrevista —dijo Lu.

—No te preocupes Lu, lo tengo cubierto, tu solo preocupate por esas fotos —dijo Lois sonriendo.

10 minutos después

Kakarotto seguia a Superman, volando sobre metrópolis, hasta que lo vio descender en una esfera gigante dorada que decia Dailey Planet, Kakarotto descendió.

—Aqui nadie nos molestara, ¿que necesitas hablar? ¿está bien Supergirl? —dijo Superman mirando a Kakarotto.

—Si, ella lo esta, bueno, creo que primero es justo que haga esto primero —dijo Kakarotto quitándose el casco, revelando su identidad.

Superman casi se resbala de la esfera gigante, cuando vio quien era, esto no era posible, el incluso se rascó los ojos para ver si la altura, no le había afectado, auque eso no podía pasar.

—Go, Goku —dijo Superman, sin creer que el japonés, novio de su prima, era Kakarotto, incluso olvido que el no lo conocía como Superman.

—Hola Clark —dijo Goku dandole su sonrisa característica.

Clark ahora si se resbaló de la esfera, cayendo sobre un auto, haciéndolo pedazos además del cráter qué se formo, el también sabía su indentidad secreta, Gokú solo asomo la cabeza desde la esfera gigante.

«Que dije»penso Goku con una ceja levantada

Con Kara.

Deo

Kara estaba apretando el boton con una mano y marcando con otra el número de Goku y ninguno respondía, ella llevaba una hora tratando de localizarlo.

—No puede ser, le dije dame tiempo, no desaparece completamente —dijo Kara frustrada y preocupada.

—¿Kara lo encontraste? —dijo J,ohn junto con Alex y Winn, entrando a la sala.

—No responde al botón —dijo Kara sin mirarlos.

—Y para que el teléfono no me digas que te dio su número de celular, tiene WhatsApp o instagram —dijo Winn emocionado, ya se imaginaba estalquiando a Kakarotto.

—He, no claro que no, solo revisabe mis mensajes de voz —dijo Kara rápidamente, ella no les diría nada hasta que hablara con Goku primero.

—Bueno olvídalo por ahora, le contaremos luego, agente Danvers comienze —dijo J'ohn

Hasta que el monitor gigante se encendió de repente, dejando ver una figura borrosa, ellos sabian quien era.

—Oraculo —dijo Winn.

—Hola espero que no les importe, pero yo estare en lugar de Kakarotto —dijo Oraculo con su voz distorcionada.

—Hackaste de nuevo el sistema —dijo J'ohn no feliz.

—J'ohn si sabemos la respuesta a eso, para que preguntar otra ves, al menos no te corte la electricidad esta vez —dijo Oraculo.

—¿Donde está Kakarotto, Oráculo? —dijo Kara con un tono que daba entender que ya sabía quién era, y que quería respuestas.

Barbara lo noto y sonrió, ella sabía que sentia sentirse asi, ella casi golpeó al pobre Tim, cuando supo que ellos sabían que Jason está vivo y no se lo dijeron, auque Bruce si se merecía algunos golpes.

—Bueno anda visitando a un amigo y no puede ser rastreado en este momento, luego podemos hablar de eso, pero ahora díganme ¿cual es la emergencia? —dijo Oraculo.

Kara entendió, ella le llamaría a Bárbara apenas terminará esto, o mejor aun visitaría empresas Dragon para saber dónde estaba Goku, pero ahora tenía que enfocarse.

—Si, bueno anoche encontramos el camion que transportaba a Roolette a prisión destrozado, con los guardias muertos en la acera, ambos con el cuello roto y Roolette desaparecida —dijo Alex.

—¿Creen que ella los mató? —dijo Winn.

—Lo dudo, Rooulette estaba esposada completamente, y tampoco tenia entrenamiento para ser hacer eso —dijo Alex.

—Entonces fue rescatada, por alguien —dijo Kara.

—De seguro fue ese tal Mongul, estuve buscando información pero no encontré nada de ese tipo —dijo Oráculo.

—Es que no es un tipo, es un alien y uno peligroso —dijo J'ohn, gandose la mirada de todos.

—Lo conoces J'ohn —dijo Kara.

—Lamentablemente si, es un tirano que busca ser temido en todo el universo, también tiene un planeta esclavizado con los guerreros mas fuertes que obliga a pelear, lo que Roolette hacia es un juego de niños, comparado con el —dijo J'ohn

—Eso explica, por que mencionó a Kakarotto y Supergirl —dijo Oráculo.

—¿Que quieres decir? —dijo Alex.

—Es verdad Sinclair dijo que Kakarotto y yo somos, parte de un plan —dijo Kara.

—Lo mismo le dijo a Kakarotto —dijo Oráculo.

—No, me sorprende Mongul busca lo mejor de lo mejor, y una kriptoniana, y un alienígena de otra dimensión como el saiyajin, con ese poder, es imposible que no llamara su atención —dijo J'ohn.

—Y si estuvo aqui por qué no ataco —dijo Kara.

—Mongul, no es tonto atacarlos a los 2 unidos seria una locura, debe estar planeando algo —dijo J'ohn.

—Y que haremos podemos entrar a su planeta por ella —dijo Alex.

—Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, entrar al planeta de mongul sería una locura, ademas no tenemos jurisdicción ahi —dijo J'ohn.

«Asi que Goku y yo somos blancos de un loco tirano extraterrestre, vaya dia»penso Kara.

—Solo nos queda esperar y estar preparados, necesitare toda la información que tengan de Mongul —dijo Oráculo, ella habia aprendido de Bruce a preparar un plan siempre.

—De acuerdo, prefiero dartela a que la saques del sistema —dijo J'ohn sonriendo apenas.

—Que tierno J'ohn, sabes que, yo también te dare algo —dijo Oráculo cambiando su voz de repente, y su imágen haciendose clara en la pantalla, dejando a una pelirroja hermosa con lentes.

—Ba, Bárbara —dijo Winn sin creerlo, hasta donde él supo ella habia abierto una empresa con un japonés millonario.

—Hola Winn, apuesto a que no viste venir esta, igual a mi me sorprendió ver qué trabajas para la Deo —dijo Bárbara.

—Barbara Gordon, la dueña, de la empresa de Goku, un minuto —dijo Alex mirando a Kara.

—Si que sabes hacer una entrada Barbara —dijo Kara más sorprendída de que se revelara ahora.

—Que puedo decir, me gusta sorprender a la gente, Kara —dijo Barbara sonriendo, alarmado a Alex, Winn y John.

—¿Como lo sabes? —dijo Alex rápidamente.

—Bueno, me enteré hace pocos días, no fue facil para ser honesta, pero cuando su hermana, y su mejor amigo aparecen de la nada, en una agencia del gobierno de alienígenas es un poco sospechoso —dijo Barbara.

—Esta bien tranquilos, confio en ella, después de todo ella ya dio su identidad, es justo, J'ohn, Winn les explicare luego —dijo Kara poniendo fin a la esta discusión.

—Alex sígueme por favor —dijo Kara llendo a la puerta, seguida de Alex.

—Kara —dijo Barbara.

Ella giro para mirarla

—¿Crees que puedas venir a empresas Dragón? como en 2 horas, tenemos que hablar —dijo Barbara.

—Claro Bárbara, me leíste la mente, te vere ahi —dijo Kara y con eso salio con Alex.

Dejando a los 3 restantes ahi.

—¿Que acaba de pasar? —dijo Winn no entendiendo nada.

—No te preocupes, les contaré hasta donde pueda, pero el resto le corresponde a Kara y Kakarotto, y ustedes pueden darme mientras la información de Mongul —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Es un trato justo —dijo J'ohn.

Con Goku

Cafetería

—Gracias por pagar los daños de ese auto y cráter Gokú —dijo Clark.

—No te preocupes, para que tengo dinero, si no es para ayudar, además fue mi culpa, no debía decírtelo así pero no soy bueno en esto —dijo Goku.

Después del incidente con el auto donde Superman lo hizo pedazos he hizo un cráter, Goku pago los daños nada que su tarjeta negra no pudiera resolver, auque luego tendría que explicárselo a Bárbara, ya que era de la empresa, Clark decidio cambiarse a su ropa normal, Goku igual desaparecido su traje, cosa que impresionó a Clark pero preguntaría luego, ellos fueron a almorzar a una cafetería cercana.

—Entonces, ¿hace cuanto que sabes que soy Superman? —dijo Clark

—Desde que nos encontramos en el edificio, recuerda que puedo sentir el Ki de las personas —dijo Goku.

—Es verdad, como lo olvidé, pero no se suponía que no podías sentir mi energía —dijo Clark recordando lo que le dijo Kara.

—Si, yo mentí sobre eso, lo siento, es sólo que no quería que se sintieran incomodos, y yo no le conté a nadie sus indetidades —dijo Goku, eso llamó la atención de Clark.

—Entonces sabes que Kara es —dijo Clark.

—Si, lo se, de hecho por eso vine a verte —dijo Goku.

—No entiendo, ¿que quieres decir? —dijo Clark.

—Bueno, no se si lo sabes, pero ya somos pareja —dijo Goku nervioso, el aún no se acostumbraba a esto, el miro a Clark que tenía una sonrisa, eso lo calmo un poco.

—Si lo sabia, ella me lo contó, ademas cambio su estado de todas sus redes sociales a tengo una relación —dijo Clark riendo, después de analizarlo, tenía sentido, además Goku los había ayudado y salvado, el le daría el beneficio de la duda.

Goku no sabía que eran redes sociales, pero preguntaría después.

—Si bueno anoche, le confese mi identidad, y ella no lo tomo muy bien —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo, ¿quieres que hable con ella? —dijo Clark, el sabia lo terca que podía ser a veces Kara.

—He, no realmente, es que bueno yo necesitaba un consejo, pero ya sabés no conozco a mucha gente, mas que a Kara, Oráculo, Mon-el, J'ohn, Winn y tu —dijo Goku.

Clark entendía que se sentia no poder hablar con nadie, sentirse solo, más viniendo de un universo diferente pero algo llamo su atención.

—¿Quien es Mon-el? —dijo Clark.

—O, el es un Daxamita, es el que llego en la nave —dijo Goku.

—A si la nave, espera un Daxamita, esos que eran rivales mortales de mi raza —dijo Clark.

—Si, exactamente no tienes idea de como se puso Kara, pero ya llegaron a una tregua —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Y ese Daxamita, ¿tiene poderes?, ¿es pacífico? —dijo Clark, el no quiera otro zod.

—No te preocupes, es pacífico, sus poderes bueno aún lo estan descubriendo, y está en la Deo por ahora —dijo Goku.

—Bueno un peso menos, ahora creo que se que tiene Kara, y por qué reaccióno asi —dijo Clark.

Goku lo miro esperando qué continuará.

—Veras Goku, hace poco tiempo Kara se ha enterado de muchas cosas, muchos secretos, que le han afectado mucho, sus padres biológicos no eran lo que ella esperaba —dijo Clark.

—Bueno eso puedo entenderlo, los saiyajin eran asesinos de planetas, mucho tiempo me nege a reconocer mi origen, pero con el tiempo y circunstancias logre aceptarlo, claro yo no soy como ellos —dijo Goku.

Clark estaba intrigado sobre su raza saiyajin, pero tendrian tiempo de hablar de eso, ahora se enfocaria en ayudarlo.

—Bueno ademas de eso, sus padres los Danvers tomaron decisiones para protegerla, pero que la han afectado, Alex igual en su momento le oculto trabajar para la Deo, para poder protegerla, y bueno ahora que se entero que tu le mentiste con buena razon, no dudo de eso, pero creo que le afecto igual o más —dijo Clark.

Goku se quedo pensativo, ahora creyo que entendía la reacción de Kara, el debió tener más tacto para decírselo.

—Supongo que no me puedes decir su historia verdad —dijo Goku.

—Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que ella te lo cuente, ella vendrá a ti, ella te quiere, nunca vi a Kara tan ilucionada con nadie, solo dale tiempo —dijo Clark sonriendo.

—Esta bien, yo le dare el tiempo que necesite, ella es importante para mi —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Bueno por ahora, disfruta tu dia en metrópolis, y puedes contarme tu historia —dijo Clark.

Goku asintió sonriendo.

—Claro, pero primero vamos a comer me muero de hambre —dijo Goku tocándose el estómago.

Clark río.

Con Kara.

Deo

Kara entro a una sala vacia con Alex detras de ella, ella cerro la puerta y miro a su hermana adoptiva.

—Bien, Kara entonces quieres explicarme que está pasando, ¿y por que la socia de Goku es oráculo? —dijo Alex.

—Bueno, creo que ya tienes la respuesta a eso verdad —dijo Kara.

—Si pero quiero que me lo confirmes —dijo Alex.

—¡Bien, mi novio Goku es Kakarotto, y viene de otro universo! —dijo Kara mas fuerte de lo que quería.

Alex se quedó en shock, osea ella se lo imaginaba, pero escucharlo de Kara, ademas de recordar que efectivamente Kakarotto o Goku venia de otro universo, no era facil de asimilar, pero ella necesitaba ser un apoyo para Kara ahora.

—¿Como te enteraste? —dijo Alex.

—El me lo contó anoche, por eso queria hablar conmigo, lo lleve a mi lugar especial ya sabes la montaña —dijo Kara sentándose en la mesa de la sala.

Alex se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno si el te lo contó, por que no estas dando brincos de alegría tus 2 personas favoritas resultaron ser la misma persona —dijo Alex.

—No lo se, sé que debería estar feliz, pero me duele que me mintiera, el sabia que era Supergirl desde el principio por qué puede sentir mi energía, me dijo que me lo oculto por qué no quería preocuparme por saber mi identidad —dijo Kara.

—Bueno el te explico la razon, ademas asi es como pudo salvarte de Metallo en el puente —dijo Alex flotando los hombros de Kara.

—Lo se, pero también el nunca me lo contó apesar de saber que era Kara, pero Bárbara si lo sabia desde el principio —dijo Kara.

—Y Goku no te dio otra explicación, además tú no pensabas decirle tu identidad —dijo Alex.

—Bueno si, con el tiempo, pero hubiera sido mas rápido si hubiera sabido que era Kakarotto, y el me dijo que le contó a Bárbara por qué la salvó de esos drones asesinos que atacaron la ciudad los qué envió Corben —dijo Kara.

—Bueno ahi esta tu respuesta sobre Barbara, y te dijo por qué te oculto su identidad todo este tiempo —dijo Alex presionando un poco.

—Bueno él dijo, que lo hizo por que quería ayudarme a salvar la ciudad, y por que no quería que me quedara en medio de el y la Deo —dijo Kara.

—El tiene un punto Kara, trabajamos para Deo y sabemos que J'ohn es buena persona, pero también sabemos que el toma decisiones que muchas veces no entendemos, si se hubiera enterados antes, el lo hubiera capturado por miedo, y conociéndote lo hubieras liberado, o Goku hubiera explotado la Deo con sus poderes —dijo Alex temblando un poco a recordar cómo el hizo temblar ese almacén y esa esfera azul que salió de sus manos.

Kara no dijo nada sabia que era verdad, ella hubiera liberado a Goku sin dudarlo y ni decir que Goku podía acabar con la Deo en segundos.

—Yo no sé qué hacer Alex, yo lo amo pero —dijo Kara tomando su cabeza con las manos.

—Por que no me dices que tú problema Kara, es el que odias que te mientan, por los secretos que te ocultamos —dijo Alex de repente.

Kara la miró incrédula y sorpresa, ella no esperaba eso.

—Si lo se, Kara todos lo saben, pero como te dije antes no voy a disculparme por mentirte sobre trabajar con la Deo era por tu bien, y Goku lo hizo por tu bien y su bien, osea, el fue exiliado de su mundo, a un universo extrañó, no se toda su historia, pero aún asi se atrevió a ponerse un traje para ayudarte a proteger National city, una ciudad a la que no le debe nada pero lo hizo por ti —dijo Alex ella necesitaba ser clara antes que Kara lo arruinara.

Kara sabia que tenia razon, ella no podia imaginarse, como debe ser expulsado de tu universo.

—Pero si me lo hubiera contando antes yo.. —dijo Kara intentado defenderse.

—Si te lo hubiera contando antes, hubieras tenido mas dudas que ahora —dijo Alex rápidamente, dejando. Kara sin palabras.

—Entiende que hay veces que la gente tiene que ocultar cosas yo tengo secretos, tú tienes secretos, todos tienen secretos, pero el te lo contó, el confio en ti —dijo Alex.

Kara estaba callada, Alex decia toda la verdad, Goku se lo conto, la ayudo a proteger la ciudad, la salvo de Metallo y Draaga, la ayudo a darse cuenta de su error con Mon-el, le dio palabras de apoyo, incluso le dio su primera entrevista y la hizo enamorarse de el, la culpa ahora llegaba a ella y bajo la mirada.

Alex tomo su rostro para que la mire fijamente.

—Kara, Goku no son tus padres, el te ama lo vi en su mirada, no lo dejes ir, no dejes ir tu felicidad, por traumas, el es tu heroe, y lo más parecido a ti que encontraras en toda tu vida —dijo Alex.

Kara ahora estaba llorando, era verdad, en ese momento llego a sus mente, todos los momentos con Goku como el y como Kakarotto, el siempre estuvo a su lado nunca la dejo sola, y también era si no como ella, muy parecido a ella, podia tocarlo sin miedo a romperlo, ella no quería dejar a Goku, pero ella lo estaba haciendo con su reacción, tal ves ya lo hubiera hecho, ya que no le respondía.

—Es verdad Alex que estoy haciendo, que idiota soy debo encontrarlo, tengo que hablar con el, no quiero perderlo —dijo Kara poniéndose de pie y caminando a todos lados.

Alex sonrió su hermanita de siempre había regresado.

—Entonces llamalo —dijo Alex.

—No me responde ni al botón ni a su teléfono, y si se fue a otra parte, no puedo perdelo, al menos no sin luchar —dijo Kara.

—Tranquila, vamos a encontrarlo, pregúntale a Bárbara tal vez ella te diga dónde está —dijo Alex.

—Es verdad, gracias Alex por hacerme ver las cosas —dijo Kara abrazando a su hermana que devolvió el abrazó.

Ambas salieron de la sala y fueron a donde estaban Winn y J'ohn que veian la pantalla, ellas se congelaron a las imágenes.

—El villano Magog fue detenido por Superman, pero en un acto de desperacion intentó quemar un edificio para escapar, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el héroe de National city Kakarotto, que apareció para detenerlo —dijo el reportero de metropolis, con las imágenes de Kakarotto, dandole una golpiza con su báculo, aplicarle el roga fu fu ken, o lo que pudieron ver fue a Kakarotto tomar la pose de un lobo y después desaparecer y luego a Magog caer inconsciente, luego como se fue con Superman.

—No puede ser mis 2 héroes favoritos reunidos —dijo Winn emocionado.

—Bueno lo encontramos —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Si, y siendo mi heroe como siempre —dijo Kara sonriendo de felicidad.

Y aqui lo cortamos originalmente iba ser un capítulo pero vi que quedaba largo asi que lo dividire en 2 partes espero que le guste este mini arco creado oor mi en el siguiente capítulo todo quedará resuelto

hasta la próxima.


	27. Forjando vínculos

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Capítulo 27: forjando vínculos

—Tengo que verlo voy a metrópolis —dijo Kara.

—Espera Kara, Barbara me dijo que fueras primero a Empresas Dragón, que era importante —dijo Winn.

—Pero tengo que hablar con el —dijo Kara.

—Y el estare en Metropolis o de regreso a National city, pronto ve con Bárbara, debe ser importante —dijo Alex.

—Oraculo o Bárbara, nos explico un poco el problema, no dio detalles, solo dijo que ya sabes la identidad de Kakarotto, opinino que vayas, y resuelvas esto hoy —dijo J'ohn.

Kara suspiro derrotada.

—Bien ire a empresas dragón primero, felices, nos vemos luego —dijo Kara haciendo pucheros saliendo de la sala.

Haciendo que Alex, Winn y J'ohn sonrieran.

Con Goku

3 horas después

Parqué de metrópolis

En una banca del parque seguían sentados los dos hombres más fuertes del planeta, Goku había procedido a contarle toda su historia a Clark, desde el principio hasta el final.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió —dijo Goku mirando el cielo eso siempre lo traquilizaba.

Clark estaba sin palabras, Goku le había contado todo absolutamente toda su historia, y era una historia tan difícil de creer, si no fuera por qué él ya había visto su poder, una aventura digna de una película e incluso llevaría más de una para poder abarcar toda la historia de Goku.

—Que historia Goku, veo que recortaron varias partes en la entrevista, pero aún dejar todo atrás tu familia, tus amigos, toda la vida que conocias, no sé si podría —dijo Clark.

—Si, fue idea de Kara no dar a conocer todo mi origen, ya sabes la gente no reacciona bien a los alienígenas, y menos a uno que fue exiliado, tienes razon, no fue fácil dejar a mi familia y amigos siempre los tengo en mis pensamientos, siempre los voy a extrañar, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a ver este universo, como mi nuevo hogar —dijo Goku.

Clark cada ves respetaba a este hombre, ellos podrían ser dioses, con su poder, pero ambos habían decidido proteger este planeta en ves de conquistarlo.

—Eres muy valiente Goku, y es un honor considerarte un amigo y familia ahora, aunque tu llegada a tu tierra se parece a la mía un poco —dijo Clark riendo.

Goku sonrió a eso Clark, lo aceptaba como pareja de Kara apesar de todo lo que le conto, solo esperaba que ella aún lo quisiera, y él ya había escuchado qué su historia era parecida a la de Clark.

—Si, eso me han dicho, pero a diferencia de ti, como verás no fui enviándo exactamente a proteger la tierra, ni siquiera para salvarme, solo tuve suerte, y si no me hubiera golpeado la cabeza, no se que hubiera pasado, eso sin contar que al final fui exiliado —dijo Goku suspirando.

Clark podía notar que Goku aún cargaba con ese peso de torneo del poder y los universo destruidos.

—Bueno si, pero Goku también haz ayudando a muchas personas, es verdad cometiste errores, como todo mundo, nadie es perfecto, lo que importa ahora es lo que harás en este universo y hasta ahora lo haz hecho muy bien, recuerda esta es tu segunda oportunidad —dijo Clark sonriendo.

Goku pensó la palabras de Clark, el tenía razón hasta ahora lo había hecho bastante bien, está era su rendición, auque en este momento le importaba más que pensara Kara.

—Gracias Clark, espero que Kara piense lo mismo —dijo Goku.

—Lo hará, ya veras Goku, solo la tomaste por sorpresa, deja que asimile las cosas —dijo Clark, él sabía que Kara solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar, el considero en llamarla, pero sabía que de seguro Alex ya se estaba encargando, el fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su celular, que habia recibido un mensaje.

Clark, sé que estás con Kakarotto, así que invitalo a comer a la casa, y ya sabes podrías decirle que tu hermosa novia quiere una entrevista, los veré en casa, incluso cocinare atte lois

«Lois no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo, ella definitivamente recordaría esa entrevista toda su vida»penso Clark, recordando todo lo que Goku había comido en la cafetería, casi 200 platos, no era de extrañar que le dieran una tarjeta negra para eso.

Luego Goku le había explicado que el necesitaba comer esa cantidad para recuperar fuerzas, era algo así como la luz de sol para Kara y el, de hecho recordó que Kara le dijo que el Flash tenía que comer una gran cantidad de comida como Goku, parecía que ambos tenían un metabolismo acelerado.

Lois quería la entrevista con Goku, pero faltaba ver si Goku quería ir, el no lo obligaría.

—Goku, ¿tienes prisa por regresar a National City? —dijo Clark.

—Honestamente no, Kara me pidió todo el dia, dijo que hablaríamos en la noche, de hecho dejé mi celular en mi departamento, para no estar tentando a llamarla —dijo Goku.

—Entonces ven cenar a mi casa, con mi novia, te la presentaré, aunque ella quiere una entrevista, puedes ir con tu traje de Kakarotto si quieres, no te obligare a decirle tu identidad —dijo Clark.

Goku lo consideró, pero honestamente no tenía ganas de cenar con su traje puesto, él miró su reloj y luego a Clark.

—Confias en ella, osea ¿ella sabe quién eres? —dijo Goku.

—Si ella sabe que soy Superman, al igual que sabe de Kara siendo Supergirl, y si confío en ella, la amo —dijo Clark.

Goku sonrió.

—Entonces iré como Goku y le diremos que soy Kakarotto, y le daré esa entrevista, si Kara y tú confían en ella yo también —dijo Goku.

Goku no dejaba de impresionar a Clark, su carácter era tan amigable, como el de Kara, ellos eran el uno para el otro, Clark sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces vamos, Primo —dijo Clark sonriendo y caminando mientras enviaba un mensaje.

Lois vamos para alla, mejor pide un banquete para 30 personas att. Clark

Clark había cumplido con avisarle, el guardo su teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Goku sonrió y asintio siguiéndolo.

Con Kara

Empresas Dragon

Kara se detuvo enfrenté de la empresa con el dragón gigante, era un edificio tan grande como Catco, ella estaba aún en su traje de Supergirl.

«Ahora que lo pienso, por que no miré la similitud con el dragón, osea Goku con su traje tenía un dragon verde en la espalda, y su empresa un dragón rojo, aunque esta es mi primera vez aquí» penso Kara.

Kara solo había visto la publicación a la empresa, como los comerciales, la propaganda pegada en las calles, y claro las tarjetas que Goku tenía en su departamento.

Ella descendió en un callejón cercano al edificio, Kara considero ir como Supergirl y entrar por la ventana, pero no sabía en que piso estaba la oficina de Bárbara, asi que al final decidió ir como Kara, ella llevaba el mismo vestido corto gris con su cabello en cola de caballo y sus anteojos.

Ella camino a la entrada y saludo a los guardias de seguridad, con su tono tímido, para pasar desapercibida como siempre, no fue difícil casi nadie le prestaba atención como Kara, camino a recepción donde una joven de su edad estaba mirando su computadora, hasta que noto.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenida a empresas Dragon, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo la joven.

—Buenas tardes vengo para ver a la presidenta Bárbara Gordon —dijo Kara.

—¿Tiene cita? —dijo la recepcionista.

—No estoy segura, ella me pido que viniera, así que puede ser —dijo Kara.

—Esta bien, si puede darme su nombre, verificaré con su secretaria —dijo la joven, tomando el teléfono y llamando a presidencia.

—Claro, soy Kara Danvers —dijo Kara.

La recepcionista colgó el teléfono, y miró a Kara fijamente con asombro.

—Eres Kara Danvers —dijo la Joven.

Kara asintió, extrañada por su reacción.

—Kara Danvers, la novia del señor Goku —dijo la chica para confirmar, pero el resto de lo que estaban ahí escucharon claramente.

Ahora Kara entendía que pasaba y sonrió asintiendo.

—Si lo soy —dijo Kara.

—Perdone señorita Danvers, el señor Goku tiene dado la orden que si venía en cualquier momento se le dejara pasará inmediatamente, pero no la conocía en persona —dijo la chica rápidamente.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes, no lo sabías, además estabas haciendo tu trabajo, ¿crees que pueda ver a Bárbara? —dijo Kara, notando como todos la miraban ahora.

—Claro señorita Danvers, adelante tome el ascensor al último piso —dijo la chica rápidamente.

—Gracias eres muy amable, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —dijo Kara extendiendo la mano a la chica.

—Soy Stephanie, señorita Danvers —dijo Stephanie que tomo la mano.

—Bueno un gusto Stephanie, llámame Kara, disculpa ¿mi novio no está en el edificio? —dijo Kara, ella no se mentiría le gustaba un poco la sensación de poder, pero solo un poquito.

—No, señorita Dan, digo señorita Kara, lo siento —dijo Stephanie.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes, gracias Stephanie —dijo Kara caminando al ascensor, siendo saludada por todo los empleados, ella era la novia del copropietario después de todo.

«Podria adaptarme a esto»penso Kara sonriendo mientras el ascensor se cerraba.

Stephanie sonrió cuando el ascensor se cerró, ella era igual de amable que el señor Goku.

Fueron 4 minutos lo que le tomo al ascensor llega al ultimo piso, cuando el ascensor se abrió Kara fue recibida por una chica de cabello negro, con un traje negro de secretaria.

—Buenas tardes Señorita Danvers —dijo Helena.

—Buenas tardes amm —dijo Kara un poco confundida, pero extendiendo la mano.

—Helena kyle, señorita Danvers, soy la secretaria y asistente de presidencia —dijo Helena.

—Oh bueno mucho Helena, bueno no tiene caso presentarme verdad, pero llámame Kara—dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Claro señorita Kara, usted es la novia del señor Goku, la presidenta Bárbara ya la espera —dijo Helena apuntando unas puertas gigantes.

—Gracias —dijo Kara, caminando por el lobi que era bastante grande a las puertas, ella sonrió cuando leyó lo que decia.

«Presidenta; Barbara Gordon, vicepresidente; Son Goku, me gusta como suenas»penso Kara abriendo las puertas y entrando.

Helena la miro entrar y sonrió.

«Así que ella es Supergirl, primero Goku es Kakarotto y ahora ella, y son novios, mejor dicho son la pareja más fuerte del mundo, que amigos tienes Bárbara, ya veo por qué me pedistes venir a National City» penso Helena, o conocida como Huntress.

Kara entro y se sorprendió al ver el interior, era una oficina impresionante, era más grande que su departamento, ella miró una gran pantalla de 85 pulgadas en la pared, miró el gran bar aún lado, los muebles se verían carísimos, hasta la alfombra, ella miró al frente y miró los 2 escritorios en uno estaba Bárbara sentada sonriendole, y en el otro no había nadie pero ella miró lo que decía.

«Vicepresidente Son Goku, me gusta cada vez más como suena»penso Kara.

—Hola Kara gracias por venir, quieres un vaso de vino —dijo Bárbara poniéndose de pie y caminando a su bar privado, ella estaba vestido con una blusa negra sin mangas y una falda azul con sus anteojos.

—Hola Barbara, este no gracias —dijo Kara.

—Vamos Kara se que el alcohol humano no te afecta, además puede que lo necesites a sido un día largo verdad —dijo Bárbara.

Kara sonrió a eso era verdad, a ella no le afectaba el alcohol humano y la verdad es que si necesitaba un trago.

—Bueno está bien pero solo uno —dijo Kara.

—Esa es la actitud, sabes compre este mini bar pero solo yo lo bebo, a Goku no le gusta el alcohol, dice que es muy amargo —dijo Bárbara ofreciendole el vaso.

Kara tomo el vaso y río, Goku era tan tierno.

—Entonces Bárbara, se que querías hablar conmigo, pero la verdad —dijo Kara tratando de decirle a Bárbara que no era necesario, ya ella había entendido las razones de Goku y no quería perderlo, pero fue cortada a media frase.

—Espera Kara, ya se que haz asimilado lo de Goku, lo veo en tus ojos, pero yo te llame por otra razón, de hecho voy a mostrartelo —dijo Bárbara, caminando a una pared.

—¿Que cosa? dijo Kara con curiosidad, hasta que vio a Bárbara presionar una parte específica de la pared, haciendo que está se moviera, sorprendíendola.

—Adelante Kara bienvenida a la Dragon cueva, no le digas a Goku aún no le gusta ese nombre —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Kara por instinto camino al interior, ella había visto la cueva de la Deo y su actual base y claro la fortaleza de la soledad, pero no deja de sorprenderla estás cosas, y ver su interior solo la sorprendio mas.

Era tan grande o más que la oficina de Goku y Barbara, ella vio tantas computadoras y otros aparatos, luego miro la computadora gigante que tenía el dibujo como un extraterrestre de esos de película, aunque tenía parecido a J'ohn

Kara luego giro su mirada al resto de lugar, ella miró dos sofás en su interior, iguales a los de la oficina, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la esfera gigante en una de las esquinas era blanca en su mayoría solo por una franja negra en medio y una letras gigantesco que decían Corporation Cápsule.

Ella reconocio una parte del nombre cápsula, eso quiere decir que tenía que ver con las cápsulas Bulma, Kara imaginó que era algún tipo de experimento que estaban desarrollando, cuando giro para preguntarle a Barbara, ella miró una vitrina de cristal con un maniquí en su interior tenía traje.

Kara se acercó, para mirarlo mejor y se congelo nuevamente, ella miró que era un traje de mujer, las orejas de murciélago, la pequeñas capa negra y si eso no era suficiente, ella miró el escudo en su pecho, era un murciélago, no había que ver nada más, Kara giro a Bárbara que le sonreía.

—Eres Batgirl —dijo Kara, era imposible no saber de Batman y su equipo, y sin engañarse, ella era admirado de Batgirl antes de convertirse en Supergirl

—En realidad fui Batgirl, ahora soy oráculo —dijo Barbara bebiendo su vino.

—Como es posible, ella desaparecio al poco tiempo que me convertí en Supergirl, y tú llegaste en ese tiempo, venías de Gotham y eras pelirroja, ¿como no lo noté? —dijo Kara.

—Para ser honestas, estamos a mano, aún no sé cómo unos lentes y tratar de vestir recatada mente, me engañó, te importaria ya sabes —dijo Bárbara apuntando sus anteojos.

Kara entendió lo que quería decir y apesar de la sorpresa sonrió y se retiró los anteojos.

—Wuahu, Batman estaría enojado conmigo por no notarlo antes —dijo Barbara.

—Barbara, como lo supiste mi indetidad, Goku te lo dijo —dijo Kara, ella guardo los lentes por ahora.

—No, Goku nunca me dijo nada, el siempre te llamaba Supergirl o Kara respectivamente, protegio tu identidad Kara, ahora que lo pienso recuerdas cuando Lena nos mostró la máquina para detectar alienígenas —dijo Bárbara.

Kara asintió.

—Ahora se que se enfrentó a Lena no solo por el, si no por ti también —dijo Bárbara sentándose en el sofá de la cueva

Kara lo pensó y era verdad esa vez, que Goku se enfrento a Lena, el sabía que ella era alienígena, el la protegío, el siempre estuvo con ella, incluso cuando ella creyó que estaba solo con Bárbara, Goku estaba ahí como Kakarotto.

—Es verdad el siempre me protegío y ayudo, ahora se que lo que hizo fue para protegerme y protegerse, me imagino que no puedes contarme su historia completa verdad —dijo Kara sentándose igual.

—Lo siento, pero él tiene que contártela, pero puedo decírte que aún no haz escuchado muchas partes, y para contestar tu anterior pregunta, sospeche desde que vi a tu hermana en la Deo, y ver a Winn ahí no ayudo a ocultarlo, después de una investigación y encajar piezas todo cuadro —dijo Bárbara.

—Bueno todo eso tiene sentido, pero era de esperarse de Oráculo, y la aprendiz del mejor detective del mundo, Goku lo dijo eres una genio —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Barbara río.

—No subas más el ego del murciélago mayor, créeme no lo necesita —dijo Bárbara.

—Barbara ¿cuando vuelve Goku? es que bueno no me responde el teléfono ni el botón —dijo Kara por más que disfrutaba está conversación ella quería verlo y hablar con el.

—No te preocupes, el volverá hoy, y el no llevo su celular lo dejo en su departamento, por que quería darte tu espacio y deshabilite el botón por hoy, pero puedo hacer algo, Computadora localiza a Kakarotto —dijo Bárbara en voz alta.

La computadora gigante comenzó a sonar y en Segundos en su pantalla apareció una señal en Metropolis.

—Ahi está sigue en Metropolis —dijo Bárbara.

—Eso es increíble, ¿cómo lo ubicaste? —dijo Kara.

—Por la señal de su reloj, de hecho eso también le da el traje y lo quita —dijo Bárbara.

—En serio, necesitó uno de esos me ahorraría algunos segundo y blusas sabes cuántas he tenido que romper para cambiarme —dijo Kara riendo, al igual que Bárbara.

—Podemos arreglarlo, digo ya no hay secretos entre nosotras realmente, te construiré uno, lo logré hacer con la tecnología de la cápsula, aunque la idea original fue de la amiga de Goku, Bulma —dijo Bárbara.

—Bulma la del nombre de la cápsula, ella creo esa tecnología, verdad —dijo Kara.

—Fue su padre, pero ella era igual de ingeniosa, ves esa esfera de ahí, es una máquina de gravedad ella lo construyó —dijo Bárbara apuntando la máquina.

—¿Una máquina de gravedad? —dijo Kara sin entender.

—O si, Goku entrena ahí, esa cosa aumenta la gravedad de la tierra, creo ha entrenado hasta las 600 veces la gravedad —dijo Barbara.

Dejando a Kara nuevamente sin palabras, que Goku pudiera soportar eso, era fuera de este mundo, auque el no era de este universo.

—600 veces la gravedad de la tierra, eso es técnicamente imposible, auque en este punto ya nada me sorprende de Goku, de hecho eso explicaría por que es tan fuerte y rápido, honestamente Goku no ha tenido que esforzarce contra nadie —dijo Kara.

—Si eso es verdad, nadie ha sido un reto para el, ni siquiera ha mostrado su poder al máximo, y sabes que es lo más sorprendente, que aún no tiene sus transformaciones —dijo Barbara.

—El Super Saiyajin y sus evoluciones, me lo contó en la entrevista, en ese momento crei que era mejor no colocarlo en la nota y ahora estoy más convencida que fue lo correcto, no quiero saber cómo reaccionaria el mundo —dijo Kara, pensando en la reacción de Cadmus, el general Lane, Lex Luthor auque el estaba en prisión.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hay muchas personas que no tomarán bien que haya un ser con ese poder, no sabemos que puedan hacer para obtener a Goku, sabemos que el es fuerte pero tiene una inocencia enorme —dijo Bárbara.

—Por suerte nos tiene para protegerlo, ahora por qué no me cuentas tú historia, digo me interesa mucho escuchar tus aventuras en Gotham, y tengo tiempo hasta que Goku salga de Metropolis —dijo Kara ofrecido su vaso y sonriendo.

Bárbara sonrió y tomo la botella de vino para rellenar sus vasos.

—De acuerdo pero luego quiero escuchar la tuya tengo dudas de cómo lograste ser supergirl y la asistente ejecutiva de Cat al mismo tiempo —dijo Barbara, recordando como la pobre tenía que estar al pendiente de lo que Cat quisiera.

—Trato hecho Batgirl, pero no diga asistente ejecutiva ese me da ganas de llorar —dijo Kara riendo, esto sería divertido, Bárbara era la primera chica superheroe con quién hablaba

—Muy bien Supergirl déjame contarte, como le salve el trasero a Batman muchas veces —dijo Bárbara.

Ambas chicas rieron a eso.

Con Goku.

Metrópolis.

Departamento de Clark y Lois.

—Lois ya llegamos —dijo Clark abriendo la puerta— pasa Goku.

—Hola amor, ¿quien es tu amigo? —dijo Lois saliendo de la cocina con un delantal, y ropa casual.

Ella miró al hombre japonés, era atractivo auque con un cabello muy extraño, pero ella también juro que lo había visto en alguna parte antes.

—El es Son Goku, es el novio de Kara que vino de visita —dijo Clark— Goku ella es Lois mi novia.

—Espera Son Goku el vicepresidente de esa empresa nueva de cultivo que contrata alienígenas —dijo Lois recordando su rostro.

—Si, soy yo, un placer conocerte señorita Lane —dijo Goku ofreciendo su mano a Lois.

El la miro y vio que era un poco más alta de Kara, pero no a la altura de Clark y el, bueno el era un poco más bajo que Clark, tenía cabello negro largo, ojos cafes, y era bastante bonita.

—Oh, sí claro, pero llámame, Lois no es necesario ser tan formal de todos modos eres el novio de Kara —dijo Lois tomando la mano.

«Kara tiene buenos gustó, Guapo y rico»penso Lois

—Esta bien Lois , entonces llámame Goku también —dijo Goku dando su sonrisa característica.

—Bueno es un placer tenerte aqui Goku, Clark menciono que Kara salía con alguien, pero no dijo con quién, pero pasa siéntate —dijo Lois.

—Gracias —dijo Goku sentadose en el sofá bastante cómodo, el necesitaba uno de estos, el había descubierto que su sofá no era muy cómodo, cuando trato de dormir un poco en el anoche, ya que Kara estaba en su cama.

—Amor, me alegro que Kara tenga un novio y que lo conozcamos, pero pensé que traerias a Kakarotto, pedí ese banquete de 30 personas llegará en una hora y cocine también —dijo Lois susurrandole a Clark.

—He si, lo traje por que tú lo pediste —dijo Clark sonriendo un poco sospecho.

Lois lo miró con una ceja levantada, y miró a todos lados a ver si veia Kakarotto pero no había nadie.

—Muy bien Smallville, ese Magog te golpea demasiado duro o algo así —dijo Lois mirándolo preocupada.

—No, ahora verás, Goku podrías decirle Lois donde está Kakarotto —dijo Clark.

Goku asintió sonriendo, el se puso de pie y apretó su reloj, transformandoce en Kakarotto, dejando a una Lois boquiabierta.

—Hola Lois, escuché que querías una entrevista —dijo Kakarotto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lois no contesto, solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, eso empezó a poner nervioso a Goku.

—Ella, ¿esta bien? —dijo Goku mirando a Clark.

—Si no te preocupes ese es su modo de asimilar las cosas tuvo la misma reacción, cuando le conté mi indetidad —dijo Clark.

—Tu se lo contaste, no es por ofender, pero aún no sé cómo, este mundo no los reconoce con solo unos simple lentes y ropa mas grande —dijo Goku.

Eso pico un poco el orgullo de Clark, el creyó que indetidad secreta, era perfecta, al igual que Kara.

—Bueno, ya sabes la gente, es superficial —dijo Clark.

—¿Que hacemos mientras esperemos que reaccione? pregunto Goku presionando el boton de su reloj nuevamente regresando a su ropa normal.

—Vamos a tomar una cerveza —dijo Clark caminando a la cocina.

—Esta bien, no bebo alcohol muy seguido, pero haré una excepción —dijo Goku siguiendo a Clark.

10 minutos despues

—Entonces ¿cuánto peso puedes levantar? —dijo Goku bebiendo su cerveza.

—No estoy seguro, una vez hice levantamientos con la tierra un día entero —dijo Clark bebiendo su cerveza, ambos estaban en la mesa de la cocina, esto era tan divertido para Clark, poder hablar de estas cosas con alguien.

—En serio eso es increíble —dijo Goku impresionado.

—Me toca dijiste que tienes una máquina de gravedad, ¿Cuánto es la máxima gravedad que haz soportado? —dijo Clark.

—Mmmm, en mi universo llegue hasta las 500 veces, pero aquí ya logreo dominar 600 veces la gravedad de la tierra, tal ves pueda levantar más ahora —dijo Goku.

—Eso si es impresionante, 600 veces la gravedad de la tierra, tu entrenamiento debe ser muy duro —dijo Clark asombrado, el no sabía si podría soportar la gravedad aumenta a ese nivel.

—Si bastante he entrenado desde niño y ahora mi meta es recuperar todos mis poderes y tal ves alcanzar más —dijo Goku.

«Que fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia por seguir superándose»penso Clark, el no podía imaginarse el verdadero nivel de Goku con su poder desbloqueado.

—De hecho una duda más, que era ese ataque usaste para noquear a Magog, juraría que vi un lobo y como dabas miles de golpes en segundos —dijo Clark

—Se llama Roga fu fue Ken, es una técnica de un amigo, entonces pudiste verme a la velocidad que iba —dijo Goku, claro el también podía seguirlo igual con la mirada.

—Si, pude verte pero me tomo un poco de esfuerzo creo que solo los que tenemos super velocidad, podemos ver tus movimientos y viceversa —dijo Clark

—Ok voy yo, ¿Alguna vez haz peleado sin contenerte? —dijo Goku.

—Entonces lo notaste —dijo Clark.

—Si, tú y Kara no pelean con todo, siempre tratan de controlar su, fuerza, claro yo hago esto aqui, pero en mi universo, a veces mi poder no era suficiente —dijo Goku.

«Contra que habrás peleando Goku»penso Clark, era difícil imaginarse que seres podían llevar a Goku a su límite.

—La verdad es que no, este mundo, para Kara y para mi, es como cristal, no podemos permitirnos perder el control nunca, como lo haces tu —dijo Clark

—Bueno mis poderes, viene de mi ki realmente y puedo manipularlo a mi antojo puedo ser tan fuerte como ustedes elevandolo y puede bajarlo para ser más débil, y si me concentro bastante puedo tener el Ki de un humano normal —dijo Goku.

—Increible, entonces si tu quieres puedes ser una persona normal, el Ki es impresionante osea yo sé que todos lo tenemos, pero que puedas manipularlo de esa manera, es increíble —dijo Clark.

—Lo es y me muero por escuchar el resto —dijo Lois entrando a la cocina.

—Lois, por fin reaccionaste —dijo Clark riendo.

—Lo siento —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes Goku ya debería estar acostumbrada a estas cosas, es solo que no me esperaba esto, pero ¿donde está Kara? —dijo Lois mirando a Clark mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Bueno Kara, se puso igual que tu cuando se entero que Goku era Kakarotto —dijo Clark.

—No puedes culparme, de repente te enteras que tú compañero es Superman, ese era un buen disfraz —dijo Lois.

Goku casi escupe su cerveza, mientras Clark se apeno de eso, pero nadie le dijo nada a Lois.

—¿Pero que pasa con Kara, te descubrió o algo asi? —dijo Lois sentadose alado de Clark.

—No, yo se lo dije anoche, ella me pidió el día para poder asimilar las cosas —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo, por eso estás aquí en metropolis —dijo Lois.

—Si vine para hablar con Clark, es que bueno yo no tengo muchos amigos en este mundo, ya sabes no hace mucho que llegue —dijo Goku.

—Es verdad, en la entrevista que te hizo Kara, decías que vienes de otro universo, ¿crees que podrías contarme tu historia? —dijo Lois.

—Claro, de hecho te daré esa entrevista que quieres, después de todo si Clark y Kara confían en ti, yo también Lois —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Lois se quedó sorprendida por la humildad de este hombre, era tan parecido a Clark.

—Kara tiene buen gusto para elegir a los hombres, como yo —dijo Lois tomando la mano de Clark, que sonrió.

—Entonces soy toda oídos Goku —dijo Lois sonriendo.

Goku los miró y sonrió se veían bien juntos, el solo esperaba que Kara lo aceptará cuando volviera a National City.

National City

2 horas después

Empresas Dragon.

—Yo soy la noche, yo soy Batman —dijo Barbara haciendo su mejor imitación,haciendo a una Kara reír.

Kara había comenzado contando su vida en kripton, su llegada a la tierra, su vida con los Danvers, como tuvo que aprender a encajar en este mundo, como decidido tratar de vivír una vida normal, hasta esa noche salvo ese avión dónde estába Alex transformandose en Supergirl, sus primeras aventuras, las pérdidas de sus poderes en algún momento, como Barry llegó a esta dimensión, como detuvo el plan de Astra y Non, hasta el día donde llegó Goku y Mon-el a este mundo.

Ellas habían estando hablando por casi 2 horas donde Bárbara le había contando su historia la pérdida de sus padres biológicos en un accidente automovilístico, y como su tío Jim Gordon el comisionado de policía en Gotham, la había adoptando y criado como su hija, de ahí a su trabajo en la biblioteca de Gotham, hasta la noche donde iba a una fiesta de disfraces como una versión femenina de Batman, y cosas del destino termino salvando de un robo al mismo Batman, lo cual la llevo comvertirse en Batgirl.

Kara cada vez tenía más respeto por Bárbara, ella había vivido tantas aventuras peligrosas, sin tener poderes, solo ingenio y habilidad.

—Que vida Barbara, ahora soy más tu fan que cuando, veía tus historias en el diario —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—No me hagas sonrojar Kara, no es nada comparado con tus aventuras, como le dije a Goku antes de que se volviera Kakarotto, le guste a Batman o no, habrá cosas que los héroes sin poderes nunca podrán manejar, necesitamos luces de esperanza y después de ver cómo lograron convencer a los alienígenas que protegian a Roolette se que no me equivoqué —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Gracias Barbara, hablando de Roolette, te dieron la información que necesitabas pudiste encontrar algo, yo planeo hablar con Superman para ver si sabe algo de ese Mongul —dijo Kara.

—Si me la dieron, pero no hay nada que ayude, aparentemente nunca ha pisado la tierra al menos hasta anoche, me parece bien Superman podría saber algo, pero como dijo J'ohn, el no atacara ahora contigo y Goku aquí, debe planear algo, Batman siempre nos enseñó tener un plan preparado —dijo Barbara.

—Si tienes razon, Barbara, ¿Batman no confía en nosotros? verdad, mi primo nunca ha querido presentarmelo —dijo Kara.

Bárbara suspiro a eso, Bruce era el mejor detective del mundo, unos de los mejores héroes, un hombre intachable, pero también era un paranoico, siempre esperando lo peor de todos, el no era malo, solo era su forma de ser.

—Batman ha tenido una vida difícil, él tiene muchos fantasmas, eso nunca le ha permitido confiar completamente en las personas, no te lo tomes personal, el es así, —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Y que pasa contigo y Robin —dijo Kara.

—Bueno a mi no me quería cerca, al principio fue una larga carrera para que me logrará aceptar y a mi me gustaba molestarlo, y Robin, realmente ha habidos tres personas que han tomando ese nombre hasta ahora —dijo Barbara.

—El que está actualmente es el tercer Robin, es menor que nosotras, es un chico muy listo, tal ves me supere en hackear algún día —dijo Bárbara sonriendo recordando como Tim aprendió rápidamente todo lo que le enseñó en hackear.

—En serio, y qué pasó con los otros Robins —dijo Kara.

—El primer Robin, tiene es un poco mayor que nosotras, de hecho el y yo fuimos novios un tiempo, el decidió independizarse, y tomo el nombre de Nightwing —dijo Barbara.

—En serio Robin y Batgirl era real, mierda ahora le debo 100 dólares a mi hermana —dijo Kara.

Cosa que hizo reír a Bárbara.

—Nightwing, ese no es el héroe que está en Bludhaven, la ciudad vecina de Gotham —dijo Kara.

—Si es ese mismo, hace mucho que no hablo con el, digo no terminamos mal, pero cada quien sigio su camino —dijo Bárbara.

—Y el segundo Robin, que paso con el, igual es otro héroe —dijo Kara.

Barbara no respondió era como si se hubiera desconectado solo se quedó mirando su regazo.

—Barbara estás bien, no necesitas contarme, lo entiendo, en serio —dijo Kara, ella conocía esa mirada, el segundo Robin había muerto.

—No, está bien Kara, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, es que hace mucho que no hablo de esto, ni siquiera con Goku, pero debería hacerlo, por si alguna vez llegan a encontrarse, conoces a Reed Hood —dijo Barbara quitandose las gafas y colocándolas a un lado.

Kara pensó antes de responder, hasta que recordó leer un fragmento en un blog de internet, ella miro a Bárbara asombrada.

—Por tu mirada, veo que si haz escuchado de el, su nombre es Jason Todd, él murió exactamente hace como 6 años a manos de joker —dijo Barbara.

—Si, he escuchado de ambos, pero no entiendo cómo que 6 años muerto —dijo Kara.

—Jason era un niño de 13 años huérfano, Batman lo encontro cuando el intentaba robar los neumáticos del batmobile —dijo Bárbara riendo un poco a eso.

—No puedo creerlo eso es tener valor —dijo Kara riendo.

—Lo mismo vio Batman, así que decidió tomarlo como su aprendiz, lo entreno lo mejor que pudo en combate, luego me pidió a mi que le enseñará trucos de hackeó de sistemas, yo tenía 15 años en ese momento, yo acepté pero no de buena manera —dijo Bárbara.

—¿A que te refieres? —dijo Kara.

—Yo acababa de terminar con Nigtwing, pero tampoco me agradó la idea que Batman tomara un segundo Robin tan pronto, a eso sumamos que Jason era un rebelde resogon, y que siempre estaba coquetiendo conmigo —dijo Barbara.

—Que tierno eras su primer amor, además solo se llevaban 2 años de diferencia —dijo Kara, mirando como el rostro de Bárbara se ponía rojo como su cabello.

—He si bueno, yo no sé por qué le gustaba tomando en cuenta que lo trataba bastante cortante, y lo que le dije una vez —dijo Bárbara mirando su regazo de nuevo.

Kara no hablo esperando que Bárbara continuará.

—Como te dije yo estaba enojada con que hubiera un nuevo Robin tan pronto, una noche bueno la cosas se complicaron, y acabé diciéndole, que él nunca será Nightwing —dijo Barbara con la voz quebrada esto era algo que la había perseguido desde que Jason se lo dijo.

Kara se acercó y la abrazo en cuanto la vio llorar, dejando que Bárbara soltara todo su dolor, era tan raro verla así, ella se veía tan fuerte, pero si alguien sabia de que todos creyeran que no tenías sentimientos por se de acero era ella.

—Esta bien Barbara solo tenías 15 años y estabas vulnerable, todos hemos hecho o dicho cosas la cual lamentamos —dijo Kara tratando de consolarla.

Kara sintió como Bárbara trataba de calmarse y lo conseguía un poco, hasta que logró hablar.

—Puede ser pero de algún modo me siento responsable de lo que paso, el se hizo aún más rebelde después de eso comenzó a desobedecer a Batman más de lo que hacía, llegó un punto donde ya no se controloba —dijo Bárbara soñosando un poco.

—Barbara no necesitas seguir con esto —dijo Kara, ella no quería que Bárbara se alterara mas.

—No, está bien Kara, necesito sacar esto de mi pecho, y como dije necesitó que tú y Goku sepan de Jason por si algún día llegan a encontrarse —dijo Bárbara.

Kara asintió y espero que ella hablara.

—Batman decidió suspenderlo del patrullaje hasta que volviera a enfocarse, Jason no lo tomo bien y se escapó, el regreso al barrio donde él vivía y una vecina le entrego una caja con recuerdos de sus padres, y donde él se enteró que la que creyó que era su madre, la que murió no lo era, y que su madre biologíca estaba viva —dijo Barbara.

—Por Rao y que pasó —dijo Kara intrigada.

—Resulta que había tres mujeres que podían ser su madre biológicas, así que el escapó y fue a encontrarlas al final su madre verdadera estaba en Etiopía como voluntaria —dijo Barbara

—El joker entra en esta parte verdad —dijo Kara esperando equivocarse.

—Lamentablemente si, el Joker había viajado a ese pais y resultó que la madre de Jason estaba asociada con el y termino traicionado a su hijo, entregándoselo al Joker, lo que sucedió después fue horrible, el Joker golpeo a Jason con palanca de acero hasta dejarlo casi muerto, si eso no fue suficiente, luego hizo explotar el almacen donde estaban matando a Jason —dijo Barbara cubriéndose el rostro.

Kara le ofrecio una vaso de vino ya que era todo lo que había en la guarida en ese momento, eso era una de las historia mas desgarradoras que había escuchado, definitivamente Gotham no era National City, y aun faltaba como Jason regreso a la vida, Barbara bebio la copa para calmarse, ella tenia de terminar de contar la historia, antes que Goku saliera de Metropolis.

—Barbara, ¿que paso con Batman? —dijo Kara, cuando la vio mas tranquila.

—Batman no logro llegar a tiempo, el había viajado a ese país igual por un caso, cuando se entero que Jason había sido secuestrado por Joker, hizo todo lo posible por llegar al almacen a tiempo lametablemente, cuando llego el almacen estallo, solo pudo encontrar el cuerpo de Jason —dijo Barbara bebiendo lo que quedaba de su copa.

—Lo siento mucho Barbara, eso fue horrible —dijo Kara con sinceridad.

—No te preocupes Kara, no es tu culpa, me imagino que te preguntaras como revivio — dijo Barbara.

Kara asintió ella se mentiría si dijera que no quería saber que paso después.

—Bueno esta parte no estoy segura ya que la ultima vez que hable con el, fue recio a decirme, el solo estuvo muerto 2 años, antes de revivir ni siquiera el sabe como paso, solo recuerda excavar con sus manos para salir de su ataúd —dijo Barbara

—Eso debe ser traumatico, digo no soy psicóloga, pero no me imaginaria saliendo de mi ataúd —dijo Kara.

—De hecho si, el ya no regreso a ser el mismo después de eso, como explicarte esto, bueno existen unos pozos que son capaces de curar heridas incluso mortales se les conoce como el pozo de Lázaro —dijo Barbara.

—Heridas mortales, como las semillas de Goku —dijo Kara.

—Si algo así, más las semillas del ermitaño, no tienen efectos secundarios, estos pozos de lazaro te curan pero al momento de salir de ellos te da un ataque de locura extrema —dijo Bárbara.

—Ya veo, usarlos tiene un costo alto, y existen aún esas cosas —dijo Kara.

—Si uno hasta donde tengo entendido, ya que son necesarios para mantener el equilibrio, pero no te preocupes, el último está en la Batcueva, para que nadie pueda usarla —dijo Bárbara.

—Entonces Jason Todd fue curado en unos de esos pozos —dijo Kara.

—Si no sé muy bien esa parte, como te digo, Jason no hablo de eso, pero desde ahí tomo un rencor a Batman y nosotros, por dejar vivo al Joker, a veces me pregunto si el no tiene razón —dijo Bárbara.

—A mi no me gusta matar, pero he tenido que hacerlo a veces, por que Batman sigue está guerra con el Joker digo el le ha quitado muchas vidas inocentes —dijo Kara.

—Honestamente, no lo sé, el dice que no puede cruzar esa línea, ha sido desesperante a veces, Gotham es muy corrupta, muchas veces sentí una impotencia gigante cuando los corruptos eran liberados, de hecho se me hace irónico que los alienígenas sean perseguidos, cuando existen humanos como el Joker —dijo Bárbara.

—Barbara, tu dejaste de ser Batgirl por esa razón, o fue por Jason, para no capturarlo, yo sé que el también es buscando en muchas ciudades —dijo Kara.

Bárbara suspiro, por que Kara tenía razón en cierto punto.

—Se podría decir que ambas, como le dije a Goku, me cansé de no hacer una diferencia, ahí capturabas un villano, y aparecían diez más, y bueno también fue por Jason simplemente no quería verlo convertirse en ese asesino, intenté hablar con el, hacerlo volver con la Batfamilia, el rechazo cada oportunidad, hasta que se fue de Gotham, después de eso, yo comenzé a alejarme de ser Batgirl, enfocándome en la universidad, cuando las pasantías llegaron y vi una en Catco, la tome, luego apareció nuestro Saiyajin y bueno el resto es historia aquí estoy —dijo Bárbara sonriendo un poco.

—Bueno me imagino que no fue fácil, pero ahora estás aqui, eres importante para Goku lo ayudantes a convertirse en Kakarotto, eres la presidenta de una compañía que se ha hecho famosa en tiempo récord, eres Oráculo, y después de contarme tu historia, bueno no somos la Batfamilia, pero ahora somos aliadas y mejores amigas, claro si tú quieres —dijo Kara, antes de ser abrazada por Barbara, ella no se esperaba eso, pero luego sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias Kara, claro que somos mejores amigas ahora, ya no hay más secretos, entre nosotras, National City es mi hogar, tú y Goku mi familia —dijo Bárbara.

Hasta que la computadora sonó avisando que Goku ya se estaba moviéndo.

—Creo ya debes prepararte, Goku ya está regresando a National City —dijo Bárbara.

—Estaras bien Barbara, no quiero dejarte así, podríamos decirle a Goku que venga —dijo Kara preocupada de dejar así a Barbara.

—No, ustedes tiene que hablar, no te preocupes, estaré bien iré a casa, tal ves salga de fiesta con Dinah, estaré bien, me haz ayudado mucho escuchadome, pero quería pedirte un favor —dijo Barbara.

—No te preocupes no le diré a Goku, lo de Jason, dejaré que tu se lo digas cuando sientas que es correcto —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Gracias Kara, de verdad eres una super chica —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

La computadora volvió a sonar, eso extraño a Barbara, ella se puso de pie y fue a revisar.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo Barbara incrédula.

—¿Que pasa Bárbara —dijo Kara acercándose.

—Es una factura, por un auto destruido y un cráter en metropolis a nombre de la empresa, recuerdame no dejar ir a Goku solo a otro lado otra vez —dijo Barbara golpeandose la frente.

Kara solo río a eso.

Con Goku

Metropolis (noche)

Azotea del edificio de Clark y Lois

—Gracias por invitarme Clark, Lois —dijo Gokú preparándose para regresar a National City.

Despues de contarle a Lois su historia lo cual la dejo impresiónada y responder varias dudas, Lois le había hecho una pequeña entrevista relacionado, con la pelea contra Magog, después de eso el banquete había llegado, es lo menos decir que Lois quedó Atónita por la cantidad que Goku comía, pero después de que Clark le explicará que esa era la manera en que el recuperaba sus fuerzas, como el con el sol, ya no le parecía una locura, auque tendría que explicarle a Perry white, cuando le pasará la factura de esta entrevista.

—No hay de que fue divertido tenerte aquí, espero que la próxima vengas con Kara dile que le mando saludos —dijo Clark que tenía abrazada a Lois.

—O mejor aún vamos nosotros, no sé si podré pedir suficiente comida para Kara y Goku —dijo Lois, recordando que también a Kara le gustaba comer bastante, claro ella no podía engordar, ella tenía mucha suerte.

Goku y Clark rieron.

—O si Goku toma estás donas le encanta a Kara, cuando viene a metropolis a visitarnos —dijo Lois dándole una bolsa con 2 cajas de donas.

—Ok yo sé la daré, muchas gracias por todo —dijo Goku— prometo que vendré a visitarlos y si necesitas ayuda Clark no olvides el botón.

—Claro Goku buenas suerte —dijo Clark dándole una sonrisa.

Goku asintió y se fue volando para regresar a National City.

—Que hombre tan interesante conoció Kara —dijo Lois.

—Lo se, me alegró por ella, y también por Goku, después de ese sacrificio, es bueno que haya encontrado su lugar junto a Kara, además puedo estar tranquilo que ella estará a salvo con el —dijo Clark.

—Si tu prima conoció a su Super Saiyajin ¿Que irónico verdad? —dijo Lois besándo a Clark— iré adentro a llamar a Perry para decirle que tengo la entrevista y para darle un infarto por la cuenta de la cena.

—Clark río a eso, mientras Lois entraba al edificio, el la iba a seguir hasta que su celular sonó, el miró el número y sonrió, ya se había tardado Clark respondió.

—Hola Bruce, que ataque apocalíptico está pasando para que me llames —dijo Clark aunque el ya sabía por qué llamaba por cierto Saiyajin que había entrado en su radar.

National City (Noche)

Con Goku.

A Goku le tomo 15 minutos volar de Metropolis a National City, ya que se tomó su tiempo, hoy había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Kara, pero también sobre Clark, y algúnas sobre Batman, el no menciono que Bárbara estaba trabajando con el, pero si recibió la misma advertencia que Bárbara le dijo pero ahora de Clark de no acercarse a Batman.

«Me pregunto por qué no quiere que conozca a Batman»penso Goku mientras aterrizaba en la azotea de su edificio, el le llamaría a Bárbara para decirle había regresado, hasta que sintió un Ki que el conocia muy bien, ahí en la azotea.

Goku giro y sonrió cuando la vio ahí parada en la puerta que llevaba a la azotea.

—Hola Goku, me extrañaste, por que yo si —dijo Kara sonriendo al verlo como si no lo hubiera visto en semanas, ella tenía una blusa blanca y jeans negros con sus gafas, pero con el cabello suelto.

—Claro que te extrañé Kara, traje donas que me las dio Lois —dijo Goku mostrando la bolsa con las donas.

Kara fue a él con supervelocidad, para besarlo, lo bueno es que Goku tenía su ki considerablemente alto en ese momento para soportar la embestida, pero el sonrió cuando sintió el beso y respondió.

Kara lo beso con todo lo que tenía, lo cual sorprendio a Goku ya que el nunca había besado así, de hecho casi ni había besado, pero como en las artes marciales a Goku le tomo unos minutos aprender esto también, quien decía que los genes Saiyajins eran solo para combates, hasta que se separaron para respirar un poco.

—Lo siento, es que siempre quise hacer eso, sin romper a la otra persona —dijo Kara riendo envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Goku.

—Bueno yo no me quejo, entonces creo que ya me dejaras que te cuente mi historia verdad —dijo Goku que tenía sus brazos envueltos en la cintura de Kara.

—Si, pero eso puede esperar, realmente estoy disfrutando esto ahora —dijo Kara, ella por fin no tenía que controlar su fuerza al menos no con Goku, ella se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo.

Hasta que sintió a Goku alejarse y como sus brazos las soltaban, ella abrió los ojos, para verlo con un pequeña mueca mirándola.

—¿Pasa algo Goku? —dijo Kara preocupada.

Goku no respondió solo subió sus manos al rostro de Kara y retiró sus gafas los más delicado que pudo dejando sus ojos azules al descubierto y luego sonrió.

—Ahora está mejor, te ves increíble con gafas, pero sin ellas, eres perfecta, por que eres tú misma Kara, mi Kara —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Kara sonrió a eso y una pequeña lágrima se formó pero esta vez fue de felicidad, alguien por fin que no fuera su familia, podía verla por lo que ella era, ver a la verdadera Kara, ella no podía estar feliz de que Goku fuera desterrado de su universo, pero si podía estar feliz que lo hubieran enviando a este universo con ella.

—Y tu eres mi Goku —dijo Kara besándolo nuevamente con un Goku respondiendo.

Ellos hablarían eventualmente y se contarían sus historias, pero por ahora podían disfrutar el momento juntos siendo únicamente Son Goku y Kara zor-el.

y ya esta este capítulo de verdad que quedan largos estos capítulos pero no sé preocupen en el próximo capítulo Goku por fin le dirá a todos su historia trataré de no aburrirlos pasando toda la historia de Goku si no lo eventos más importantes, y comenzaremos el capítulo 5 de la serie pero ya sabes con sus respectivos cambios para colocar al buen Kakarotto, esto capitulos fueron inventados por mí y ya pude colocar a varios personajes que pronto harán su aparición en la historia.

muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado desde que comencé está historla tanto en Wattpad, como Fanfiction a los que han llegado después también gracias por darle una oportunidad. de verdad aprecio sus comentarios, sus votos, su follows, sus favoritos.

también quiero darle la gracias Gblack54 por subir mi historia a su canal de Youtube ya que muchas gente la han conocido gracias a eso muchas gracias amigo, tienes grandes historias ahí, suscribanse y denle like xd siempre quise decir eso

Bueno y ya Corto el rollo que parece que gane un Oscar jaja espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.


	28. Nuestros orígenes

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Capitulo 28:Nuestros orígenes

Edificio de Kara y Goku

—Entonces tenias mucho tiempo esperándome en la azotea —dijo Goku, mientras entraban a su departamento.

—No realmente no, como diez minutos, estaba enviando mi reporte a mi jefe ya que se me había olvidado por estar conversando con Barbara —dijo Kara comiendo una dona de la que Lois le había enviado.

—Con Barbara —dijo Goku curioso, mientras tomaba una dona también.

—O si, es que me pidió ir a Empresas Dragon, es increíble pude ver a muchos alienígenas ahí, incluso algunos que estaban en la peleas de Sinclar —dijo Kara sentándose en el sofá.

—Asi es que le pedi favor a Barbara que se encargara y se pusiera de acuerdo con Alex para poder ubicarlos en la oficina y campos —dijo Goku igual sentándose en el sofá, con Kara recostándose sobre el.

—Como siempre no dejas de ser tierno y ayudar a la gente, o si tambien conoci tu Dragon cueva — dijo Kara riendo.

—En serio, ya te la enseño Barbara, ya sabes quien era ella, y ese nombre aun lo estamos discutiendo —dijo Goku.

—Si te refieres a que es Batgirl sí ya lo sé, igual se reveló a J'ohn, Alex y Winn —dijo Kara.

—Entonces supongo que ya saben, quien soy —dijo Goku.

—Alex si, el resto aún no, quería que tú decidieras que hacer —dijo Kara.

—Bueno ya saben quien es oraculo, no sería justo que yo no les dijera además si tú confías en ellos yo también, mañana iremos a la DEO, además hay que encargarse del asunto de Mon-el —dijo Goku.

Kara sonrió a eso.

—Esta bien si tú quieres decirlo, no te detendre, y sobre lo de Mon-el, tengo una idea que puede funcionar —dijo Kara

—En serio, te escuchó —dijo Goku.

—Podemos solicitar a la DEO que lo ponga bajo mi cuidado, para que podamos ayudarlo adaptarse —dijo Kara.

—Si eso sería bueno, puedo conseguirle un trabajo en la empresa hablaré con Barbara —dijo Goku.

—De hecho pienso que sería mejor que trabajará conmigo en Catco, sus poderes son parecidos a los míos y podría ayudarlo más, podría hablar con James para que lo contraté —dijo Kara.

Goku entendía eso pero algo extraño se desperto en el, sobre Kara con Mon-el, como instituto primitivo y posesivo.

—Tu y el juntos, en Catco, los dos —dijo Goku con tono que no le agradaba la idea, el quería ayudar a Mon-el, pero que el pase tanto tiempo con su novia eso no le pareció.

Claro ese tono no paso desapercibido por Kara, que sonrio, maliciosamente y no pudo evitar jugar con Goku.

—Mi Saiyajin, no estás celoso de Mon-el verdad —dijo Kara con esa sonrisa burlona.

—Que, celoso yo, claro que no —dijo Goku ofendido o tratando de sonar ofendido, él nunca había estado celoso en su vida.

Kara sonrió y lo besó para tranquilizarlo, hasta que necesitaron aire de nuevo.

—No tienes que estar celoso, de Mon-el, ni de nadie confía en mí cuando te digo que eres al unico que quiero —dijo Kara acomodándose en su pecho.

Goku sonrió y la abrazo, ese sentimiento primitivo había desaparecido, tal vez era su instinto saiyajin que le decía que Kara era suya, Vegeta le había explicado eso una vez, el fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Kara hablo de nuevo.

—Tambien vi tu pelea con ese Magog, fue sorprendente como lo derrotaste —dijo Kara.

—Bueno para ser justos, Clark ya lo había derrotado, el tipo intento hacer trampa para escapar y yo lo detuve —dijo Goku.

—Puede ser, eres tan modesto, pero como lo noqueaste no pude ver nada ya que la Cámara de la televisión no puede seguir tu velocidad, Clark ¿pudo verte? —dijo Kara.

—Si, el pudo verme, es una técnica de mi mundo llamada Fu Fu Ken, de hecho creo que es hora de hablar de eso, claro si estás lista —dijo Goku mirando a Kara que seguia recostada en su pecho.

Kara se levantó de su pecho le dio un pequeño beso y asintió.

—Si estoy lista, quiero escucharlo todo, después será justo que yo te cuente mi historia —dijo Kara mirándolo a los ojos.

—De hecho de camino aquí y después de contar tantas veces mi historia, quería proponerte otro método claro si tú quieres —dijo Gokú.

Kara lo miro con curiosidad pero asintió para que continúara.

—Bueno tengo una técnica que me permite leer la mente de la gente —dijo Goku.

—En serio eso es increíble —dijo Kara no pudiendo contener la sorpresa.

—Si bueno la estuve practicando estos días por qué hace mucho que no la hacía y bueno he logrado ampliarla, a lo que me refiero si quieres puedo usarla para mostrarte mis recuerdos sería como si estuvieras ahí y yo vería tus recuerdos también, pero tú decides —dijo Goku nervioso mirando a Kara para ver su respuesta.

—Esta bien hazlo —dijo Kara rápidamente.

—En serio —dijo Goku por la velocidad con la que aceptó.

—Si, confío en ti completamente —dijo Kara colocando una mano en la mejilla de Goku.

Goku sonrió a eso y asintio.

—Bien ahora relájate y cierra tus ojos —dijo Goku colando su frente contra la se Kara.

Kara obedeció y cerró los ojos, escuchó de repente un llanto de bebé, ella abrio los ojos para ver qué ya no estaba en el departamento de Goku, era como un laboratorio.

«Donde estoy, ya estoy en la mente de Goku, esto es mejor que la realidad virtual» pensó Kara, hasta que escucho el llanto de bebé otra ves, ella giro para ver a dos personas, enfrente de un aparato extraño, Kara se acercó para ver qué no podían verla claro eran recuerdos solamente.

Kara pudo ver que uno era un anciano y el otro parecía un reptil, ellos estaban hablando, ella se congeló cuando escucho un nombre familiar.

—Su nombre es Kakarotto, si no me equivoco, es el hijo de Bardock —dijo el doctor.

—Si, parece que es un guerrero de clase baja, tiene un poder de pelea bastante bajo, solo nos queda enviarlo a un planeta donde no haya seres con muchos poderes doctor —dijo el reptil.

—Si tienes razón —dijo el doctor apretando el botón de la cápsula extraña.

—¡Buahhhh!, ¡buahhh!, ¡buahhhh! —lloraba un bebe.

—Goku —dijo Kara mirando al bebé recién nacido, que había aparecido dentro de la cápsula.

—De verdad tenías cola y tu cabello siempre ha sido el mismo, este debe ser un recuerdo suprimido de esos que escuché hablar —dijo Kara sonriendo al ver al bebé Goku era tan tierno.

Luego hizo una mueca cuando escuchó lo que dijo el doctor y ese reptil.

«Solo por qué eres debil, te están expulsado, desearía que pudieran verte ahora» pensó Kara enojada.

—Y que esperan, al menos denle leche para que deje de llorar, o carguenlo —dijo Kara, ella sabía que era inútil discutir con ellos, no eran reales.

Kara suspiró de frustración e intentó tocar a Goku, pero en ese momento la imagen cambio de nuevo.

Kara miro el entorno nuevo y pudo ver qué habia muchas cunas ahí, ahora estaba en la sala de los bebés, la tecnología saiyajin era avanzada, no tanto como kripton, pero si más que la tierra, ella escuchó un llanto familiar, acercándose a la cuna pudo verlo ahí estaba.

—¡Buahhhh, Buahhhh,Buahhh —lloraba el bebé Goku mientras pataleaba

«Goku de verdad que tenías buenos pulmones»pensó Kara mirándolo con una sonrisa, ella no intentó tocarlo otra vez, la imagen podría perderse de nuevo, ella miro el nombre en la cuna, no pudo leerlo era un idioma extrañó, pero imagino que decía Kakarotto, era bueno que pudiera entender el idioma al menos.

Kara cambió la vista al bebé de alado que igual lloraba pero en silenció, era una bebé con un cabello bastante largo, parecía que los Saiyajins nacían con su cabello desarrollado, regresando al bebé algo le daba una mala espina sobre el

—El hijo de paradax nos ha dado una sorpresa, acabé de nacer y ya tiene 10000 de poder de pelea —dijo un saiyajin.

Kara giro a la ventana transparente para ver tres saiyajins ahí de pie mirando dentro de la sala, usaban armaduras extrañas, y tenían miradas no muy amistosos, además de un aparato extraño en el ojo derecho, ella dudo si serían parientes de Goku, hasta que escucho lo que dijeron.

—Hijo de paradax, 10000 de poder de pelea —dijo Kara mirando a ese bebé extrañó de nuevo algo no le gustaba de esto.

—Pues el hijo de Bardock que sólo tiene 2 de poder de pelea llora más fuerte, que el hijo de paradax —dijo otro saiyajin.

—El llamado Kakarotto se ve que tiene más agallas que el otro —dijo el tercer saiyajin

Con eso los 3 Saiyajin se fueron, Kara suspiró de nuevo esos tres solo había venido, para el chisme.

—Pero tiene razón en algo Gokú tu no le tienes miedo a nada —dijo Kara mirando al bebé Goku de nuevo, hasta que escuchó nuevos pasos de afuera.

—De verdad que raza tan chismosa, sin ofender Goku —dijo Kara mirando al bebé y girando a la ventana para ver quién era, ella quedó en Schock.

—Goku —dijo Kara acercándose para mirar al hombre de pie, no podía ser Goku, el estaba en esa cuna, mirandolo mejor, su mirada era más afilada, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla y un pañuelo rojo envuelto en la cabeza, además del mismo uniforme y aparato extrañó en el ojo, sin mencionar el cabello, era claro quién era.

—El es Bardock, el padre de Goku —dijo Kara.

Bardock observaba a su hijo recién nacido, el apretó el rastreador para revelar su poder.

—Asi que es un rastreador, su tecnología realmente estaba avanzada —dijo Kara antes de verlo suspirar por el resultado y salir corriendo de ahí, después la escena cambio de nuevo.

Kara volvió a mirar el entorno ahora había cambiado de nuevo.

—Donde estoy ahora ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Kara mirando las esferas blancas de tamaño regular se parecían a la máquina de gravedad que había visto en empresas dragón.

—Quiero que mandes a este niño a otro planeta —dijo el doctor de hace unos momentos que metía a Goku a la nave y miraba al Saiyajin encargando.

—Son naves espaciales qué extrañas son —dijo Kara mirando a Goku en el interior de la nave.

—Esta nave llegara a la dirección cincuenta mil f0, su nombre es Kakarotto es el hijo de Bardock su nivel es de clase baja, irá a un planeta libre de peligro —dijo el saiyajin encargado.

—¡Qué piensan enviarlo solo, si acaba de nacer! ¡es solo un bebe! —dijo Kara apesar de saber que no podían escucharla.

—¡Esperen! —dijo una mujer un poco más pequeña que Kara, que vestía una armadura saiyajin, tenis cabello negro corto y ojos cafes. la mujer se veía cansada.

—Gine, qué haces despierta deberían estar en el hospital, espero que no venga a tratar de detener la nave, sabes que este es el destino de los Saiyajins de clase baja, si tu hijo conquista ese planeta se le permitira volver —dijo el doctor.

«Estupidos no habra un planeta donde volvér»penso Gine, recordando las palabras de Bardock, cuando habia logrado comunicarse con ella, el le había dicho que se asegurará de que Kakarotto y Raditz escapará planeta, por suerte Raditz estaba en una misión con el principe vegeta.

—Es la madre de Goku —dijo Kara mirando a la mujer, ella reconoció esa mirada, era la mirada que su madre le había dado en sus último minutos antes de salir de kripton.

«Hoy es el día que este planeta, lo hicieron explotar»penso Kara.

—No, solo quiero despedirme, de Kakarotto —dijo Gine tratando de controlar su voz.

El doctor miro a su compañero y suspiró, ellos no entendía, estas cosas, por otro lado sabían que Gine nunca fue una Saiyajin normal, a ella nunca le había gustado pelear, por ser demasiado compasiva para un saiyajin.

—Esta bien, pero no te tardes —dijo el doctor.

Gine asintió y camino a la nave, miro a su bebé qué la miraba curioso, y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Kakarotto hijo mío, eres idéntico a tu padre, por favor cuídate, te amo mucho no me importa que nivel de pelea tengas, eres y siempre serás mi bebé —dijo Gine acercándose a besar en la frente al bebé Goku y le susurró algo —te prometo que si sobrevivimos enviaré a tu padre por ti.

Kara que había podido escuchar todo no pudo evitar llorar era como revivir, el día de la explosión de su planeta y como sus padres se despedian de ella, también noto como la historia de Goku si no igual si era parecida a la de Kal-El.

—Bien eso es todo —dijo el encargado de la naves cerrando la nave y enviandola por el tubo de transporte.

«Que gente tan insensible, sin ofender señora Son, o señora Kakarotto, tengo que preguntarle a Goku su apellido Saiyajin»penso Kara.

Ella regreso la mirada a la madre de Goku para ver qué ella observaba por una ventana, Kara imagino que veía la nave de Goku salir del planeta, ella se acercó para mirar y se sorprendió y no se mentira a ella misma, se asustó al ver la gran bola de fuego que se acercaba.

Gine pudo ver como la nave salía del planeta, Kara miro a Gine que ahora lloraba más viendo el cielo donde su hijo menor había desaparecido.

—Adios Kakarotto, adiós Raditz, adiós Bardock —dijo Gine con una sonrisa de paz, al poder despedirse de su hijo mirando una enorme bola de energía que entraba al planeta.

Eso fue todo lo que Kara puedo ver antes que el recuerdo acabará, pasando al siguiente.

—Eso fue horrible, que era esa cosa, ese debió ser ese tal frezzer, lo siento por Goku y sus padres pero solo ellos, esa raza no eran tan buena que digamos —dijo Kara.

—Buah, Buah —

Kara reaccionó a ese llanto y el canto de las aves, ahora por fin miro su entorno, era un bosque, parecía un bosque normal, como el de la tierra excepto por el gran cráter y la nave de Goku pero vacía.

—Buahh, Buahh —

—Ese es Goku —dijo Kara atravesando una plantas para llegar a donde Goku estaba sentando en la yerba llorando.

«¿Cuántos meses le tomo llegar a la tierra? se ve más grande»penso Kara.

—Como saliste de la nave Goku, por Rao si que eres travieso, tienes hambre, esa gente tuya no te mandaron ni comida, además solo eres un bebe, ni siquiera un pañal te dieron —dijo Kara tratando de hablar con el bebé Goku que solo seguía llorando.

—A pero que sorpresa —dijo un anciano apareciendo de repente.

Kara cambió la mirada al anciano que había aparecido, vestia con un traje chino tal ves japonés, y tenía un canasta en la espalda, el anciano se acercó y cargo a Goku qué se sorprendió cuando vio su cola.

—Ooo, es un bebe que tiene cola —dijo el anciano riendo.

Kara puedo notar que era un anciano muy amable y ella ya se imaginaba quien era.

—No puedo dejarlo en este lugar, sería muy peligroso, no quieres ir a mi casa —dijo el anciano que recibió una patada del pequeño Goku riendo.

«Goku desde bebé ya lanzabas patadas»penso Kara riendo.

—Eres un niño muy activo —dijo el anciano riendo— muy bien apartir de hoy serás el nieto de Gohan de acuerdo.

—«Lo sabia»penso Kara sonriendo después de tanto recuerdo triste uno feliz.

—Y tu nombre será mmmm, —dijo el abuelo Gohan mirando el cielo— serás Goku y llevarás mi apellido.

El bebé Goku solo río cuando el anciano lo levanto al aire.

—Por eso te llamarás Goku —dijo el abuelo Gohan acercándo a Goku a su rostro que río y jugaba con su bigote para luego levantarlo al aire y hacerlo reír, con Goku agitando sus pequeños brazos feliz.

—Dios estas escenas siempre me hace llorar, ya veo por qué Goku es un gran hombre —dijo Kara limpiandose las lágrimas, mientras la escena cambiaba de nuevo.

Con Goku

—Kripton es impresionante, Kara tiene muchos recuerdos de aqui —dijo Goku mirando por una ventana la gran ciudad futurista de esas que vio en películas, e incluso se quedaban cortos.

—Naves voladoras, esas si las había visto —dijo Goku riendo, mientras observaba a la Kara de 13 años con sus padres.

Goku había logrado que su técnica funcionará ahora Kara deberían estar viendo sus recuerdos hasta esos que el mismo no recuerda, el debería preguntarle si vio algo interesante, por suerte podía entender lo que decían, auque no estaba seguro, si era por Kara o era gracias al rayo que Daishinkan le había lanzando para los idiomas.

Por su parte el había observado la vida de Kara, desde su nacimiento, sus primero pasos, primeras palabras, Kara había sido una niña muy querida por sus padres Zor-el un científico kriptoniano y Alura Zor-el una de la juezas más importante en kripton, también puedo ver a los padres de Clark Jor-el el hermano de Zor -el un gran científico igual y a su esposa Lara-el que estaba embarazada.

Goku no era un genio pero hasta el sabia que ahí adentró estaba Clark o Kal-el como había escuchado, Kara estaba feliz por la llegada de su primo no dejando de hacerle preguntas a su tía, haciendo reír a Lara.

Goku también noto recuerdos de Kara mirando como Zor-el y Jor-el hablaban de cosas extrañas, por qué cuando notaban a Kara cerca cambiaban el tema, el solo puedo entender pequeñas cosas.

—Brainiac —dijo Goku y otras cosas como el consejo y cosas muy científicas para su gusto, ahora estaba mirando un momento de Kara con su madre en la noche.

—Kara ¿qué haces aún despierta? —dijo Alura entrando a la habitación de Kara.

—No podía dormir y te estaba esperando mamá —dijo Kara de 13 años.

—Lo siento hija, tuve mucho trabajo —dijo alura sentándose alado de su hija en la cama.

—Yo se mamá ayudas a mucha gente, cuando sea grande, quiero ayudar tanta gente como tú —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Y lo harás hija mía, tienes el corazón de un héroe —dijo Alura sonriendo.

«Tu madre tenía razón Kara»penso Goku sonriendo mirando la escena desde una pared apoyado, la escena cambio de nuevo

Goku ahora puedo ver qué estaba temblando, y como los padres de Kara y ella estaba nerviosos, también vio la nave que era idéntica en la que llegó Mon-el, Goku no necesitaba más ya sabía que pasaba.

—El día que Kripton estalló —dijo Goku mirando la escena.

—Las coordenadas de tu nave, estan conectadas con las de Kal-el, lo seguirás a la tierra —dijo Zor-el.

—No tengo miedo padre —dijo Kara tratando de parecer valiente, sus padres solo compartieron una mirada.

—El viaje será largo, pero dormirás durante el camino te acompañaremos en tus sueños —dijo Alura.

Kara asintió tratando de no llorar.

—Viajaras a la tierra para cuidar de tu primo Kal-el, debido al sol Amarillo de la tierra, obtendrás grandes poderes en ese planeta, vas hacer cosas extraordinarias —dijo Alura.

—No le fallare a Kal-el, ni a ti —dijo Kara.

Alura miro a su hija la besó en la frente y le sonrió.

—Te amo Kara —dijo Alura, entregándole su collar como recuerdo, cuando otra terremoto les dijo que el tiempo se acababa.

—Debes irte, ahora —dijo Alura.

Kara asintió y camino a la nave pero se detuvo y regreso para abrazar a su madre por última vez, ambas llorando ahora.

Goku observaba la escena serio, Goku no lloro a diferencia de Kara, pero no significaba que no le doleria, esto era parecido a su despedida de su universo.

—Ya vete Kara —dijo Alura, Kara camino a la nave y entró la compuerta se cerró, activandose la nave y despegando para escapar.

Goku miro a los padres de Kara, se sacrificaron para salvar a su hija, a pesar de sus errores el sabia de tema.

—Asi que esto es tener padres, criaron una gran hija señores —dijo Goku terminando el recuerdo, el imagino que Kara se había quedado dormida.

Ahora estaba en la tierra, el la renocio, Gokú miro la nave de Kara que había aterrizado y a Clark como Superman retirar la tapa de la nave, con una Kara de aún 13 años sorprendida.

—Esto es lo que me contó Clark, los 24 años que le tomo a Kara llegar a la tierra, —dijo Gokú mirando la escena.

—Tranquila, ¿estás bien? —dijo Clark hablando kriptoniano.

—Si, usted es de kripton, busco a mi primo, el es un bebe, ¿por qué tiene el escudo de mi familia? —dijo Kara igual hablando kriptoniano.

Superman se veía impresiónado y dudoso pero al final decidió preguntar.

—Si, soy de kripton ¿quien es tu primo? ¿como se llama? —dijo Superman.

—Su nombre es Kal-el, pero ¿por qué el escudo? —dijo Kara dejando en Schock a Clark, está niña era su prima.

—Yo, soy Kal-el —dijo Superman, dejando a la niña en Schock.

«Esto se complica»penso Goku que los miraba.

—No, no, no puedes ser, mi primo era un bebe —dijo Kara, auque mirándolo mejor pudo ver que era indentico a su tío Jor-el.

—Te lo juro soy Kal-el, ¿cual es tu nombre? —dijo Superman.

—Soy Kara Zor-el —dijo Kara.

Goku siguio mirando la escena, el vio como Clark cuido a Kara por una semana llevándola a la fortaleza de la soledad, donde Clark descubrió que Kara si era su prima de parte de su padre, también que era mayor que el o lo fue, Clark había llevado a Kara con su madre unos días a un lugar llamado Smallville, donde tenían una granja, Martha kent, era una mujer mayor muy amable.

Goku se había reído de la expresión de Kara niña cuando intento abrir la puerta de la casa y la mando a volar o como rompió todo los vasos de cristal cuando intentaba tocarlos.

«Ya veo por qué Kara, quiere encargarse de Mon-el con sus habilidades»penso Goku.

Goku noto que no sabía que había pasado con la nave de Kara al terminar esa semana, Clark había hablando con Kara, para explicarle que el queria que tuviera su misma vida humana y normal lamentablemente Martha, era muy mayor para poder cuidar de ella, así que Clark le dijo que había encontrado una familia de científicos que lo ayudaron en algún momento con su poderes.

—Entonces no te volveré a ver —dijo Kara qué ya podía hablar inglés un poco mejor.

—Claro que no Kara, te voy a visitar y cuando seas mayor, podrás visitarme pero necesitas controlar tus habilidades, además como te dije quiero que crezcas con una vida normal y segura —dijo Clark mirando a su pequeña prima.

—Está bien, Kal-el confío en ti ¿Quienes son esa familia? —dijo Kara.

—Son los Danvers, te agradaran —dijo Clark sonriendo.

El recuerdo cambio ahora Goku estaba enfrente de una casa bastante grande, enfrente del mar, ahí estaba Kara y Clark como Superman y había otras personas, Clark se despidió de Kara con un abrazo, mientras Kara caminaba a la familia Danvers.

—Se que no soy tu mamá, mi cielo pero estas asalvo aquí —dijo la mujer rubia mirando a su esposo.

Goku sonrió, pero alzó la vista al segundo piso de la casa y ahí estaba en una ventana con cortina una chica un poco mayor que Kara.

«Es Alex»penso Goku, que luego vio a Clark despegar al cielo, luego miro a la familia Danvers entrar a la casa.

Con Kara.

Por su parte Kara seguía mirando la vida de Goku con su abuelo Gohan, ella pudo observar que mientras más crecía Goku más agresivo se volvía, rasgo de los Saiyajins, hasta un día donde daba un paseo con su abuelo por la montañas, Goku se salió de la canasta callendo del alcatilado, increíblemente Goku sobrevivió, pero se llevó un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente varios días, increíblemente cuando despertó era el Goku que ella conocía y amaba.

De ahí hubo un salto de tiempo donde, pudo ver cómo el abuelo Gohan entrenaba a Goku en artes marciales con el estilo tortuga que Goku había dicho y como le entrego igual el báculo que Goku había usado contra ese Magog, y una extraña esfera anaranjada con 4 estrellas en el interior.

Kara se había quedado confusa y sorprendida cuando el abuelo de Goku le había dicho que no mirara la luna llena nunca, y como una noche mientras Goku iba al baño el miro por curiosidad la luna llena y de ahí el recuerdo se fue de repente.

—¿Que sucedió? ¿qué pasa cuando Goku ve la luna llena? —dijo Kara confundída.

De la nada un nuevo recuerdo apareció, pero ahora era un Goku con un traje azul de pelea con una cinta blanca de cinturón y un poco más grande aunque no era muy alto ahi, he incluso un poco gordito, venía encima de un tronco girandolo sin problema.

—Que cuántos años ya pasaron, eso es un maldito terocdactilo —dijo Kara mirando al dinosaurio volando.

«Que mundo tan raro tenías Goku»penso Kara, mientras caminaba a la pequeña casa nuevamente no había cambiado nada, una casa humilde en la naturaleza.

Ahora Kara sabía por qué Goku era tan humilde en su carácter, he incluso rechazo ser el dueño de su propia empresa, él nunca tuvo lujos ni nada, y tampoco los quiso.

«Donde esta el abuelo Gohan»penso Kara mirando el lugar no había nadie, solo Goku y la esfera extraña.

—Necesito conseguir comida —dijo Goku colocándose su báculo y caminando a la esfera —por favor tráime suerte abuelo.

«Ho no, su abuelo ya murió» pensó Kara triste, mirando como Goku creía que la esfera era su abuelo.

De repente la esfera de 4 estrellas brillo extrañamente, trayendo la atención de Goku y Kara.

—Que extrañó me dio la impresión de que brillaba, pero no creo que fuera así —dijo Gokú.

—Si Goku esa cosa brillo, a no puede escucharme cierto —dijo Kara recordando que esto no era real.

—A, bueno que más da, tengo hambre ahora regreso —dijo Goku saliendo de la casa seguido por Kara.

Goku camino por unos minutos como si nada y tarareando, mientras Kara veía el bosque era tan pacífico, pero aún así era increíble que Goku aya sobrevivido aquí solo, ella miro cuando Goku se detuvo.

—¿Qué comeré hoy? la otra ves comi carne de oso —dijo Goku como si nada.

—Carne de oso, nota, no dejar que Goku me consiga la comida cuando vayamos al campo —dijo Kara haciendo una mueca.

—A, ya se, iré al río —dijo Gokú corriendo y columpiandose en los árboles.

—Rayos es ágil, me pregunto si —dijo Kara corriendo a super velocidad y alcanzando al recuerdo del niño Goku qué estaba sobre un árbol comiendo manzanas.

«Bien puedo usar mis habilidades en la mente de Goku»penso Kara sonriendo, hasta que vio algo de debajo de Goku.

—Ese es un tigre dientes de sable, que pasa aqui, no hubo era de hielo ni cayó el meteorito que acabo con los dinosaurios —dijo Kara sin creerlo, esos pensamientos acabaron cuando vio al felino prehistorico ataco a Goku encima del árbol.

—¡Cuidado Goku, muévete! —grito Kara.

—Pero quedó en silencio cuando vio a Goku con toda la calma girar como un mono con su cola y esquivar al felino fácilmente, y caer sonriendo, mientras corría.

—Estas loco por qué estás sonriendo Goku —dijo Kara siguiendo a los recuerdos.

—Goku que haces, ahí hay un barranco —dijo Kara mirando a donde corria, ella lo vio caer y corrió para ver cómo caía el tigre dientes de sable, y Goku sujeto a una rama que terminó rompiéndose cayendo al mar.

—No puede ser —dijo kara mientras descendia para mirarlos asomar la cabeza del lago como si nada.

—Voy a pescar —dijo Gokú sonriendo.

«Este hombre o niño no tiene remedio, pero siempre ha sido lindo»penso Kara sonriendo mirándolo salir del agua.

La sonrisa se fue cuando lo vio quitarse la ropa, era un niño, no era gran cosa, pero luego recordó que ese niño era su novio, un novio que no había visto desnudo solo sin camisa lo cual fue una imagen increíble para ella, Kara termino girandose para no verlo.

—Goku que pasa con el pudor —dijo Kara roja de vergüenza.

Hasta que escucho algo saliendo del mar, ella olvido la vergüenza y giro para ver un pescando gigante, tal ves era un piraña gigante, salir del agua para recibir una patada de Goku que se lanzó al agua para sacarlo.

«Es en serio que mundo es este»penso Kara muy confundida

10 minutos después

Kara observaba a Goku arrastrar la piraña gigante, esa cosa era un pez mutante para ella, hasta que ambos escucharon el sonido de un motor.

—¿Qué es ese ruido —dijo Gokú mirando lo que se acercaba.

—¿Un auto aquí? no se está deteniendo, ¡Cuidado! —dijo Kara, solo para ver cómo el auto se estrellaba con Goku mándalo lejos contra un arbol.

Kara iba correr para ver que si le sucedió algo cuando lo vio ponerse de pie, miro a la chica del auto era como de 15 años con cabello azul.

—Hey ¿Qué pasó? ¿donde estoy? —dijo Goku confundido por el golpe.

—Que bueno está vivo —dijo la chica.

—Monstruo tramposo, quería robarte mi pescado, ya verás —dijo Goku caminando al auto.

—Goku no es un monstruo es una auto y una chica —dijo Kara mientra veía a Goku levantar el auto y arrojarlo lejos con todo y chica adentro.

—Si quieres mi pescado tendrás que luchar —dijo Goku sacándo su báculo sagrado corriendo auto, solo para recibír diez balazos derribandolo.

—Goku —dijo Kara preocupada, auque luego lo vio sentarse para sobarse la cabeza.

—Eso me dolió —dijo Goku sobándose la cabeza— mi cuerpo es duro como una roca, ahora me toca a mi, querías quitarme mi pescado.

«En serio todo esto por un pescado»penso Kara.

—No, no quiero tu pescado, no soy un monstruo, soy un ser humano—dijo la chica peliazul saliendo del auto.

Kara miro a Goku como examinaba a la chica peliazul, como si no hubiera visto una antes, ella miro su blusa y el nombre.

—Ella es Bulma, la creadora de las cápsulas o algo así —dijo Kara.

—Tu ¿también eres un ser humano? —dijo la peliazul.

«Bueno» pensó Kara.

—Claro que lo soy, pero te ves diferente de mi te ves distinta —dijo Goku.

—Es por qué soy una chica —dijo Bulma.

—Una chica nunca había visto una —dijo Gokú.

—Hablas en serio —dijo Bulma.

—Si, como es posible —dijo Kara incrédula.

—Bueno aparte del abuelo, eres el primer ser humano que veo —dijo Gokú, sorprendiedo a Bulma.

—Eso lo explica todo —dijo Kara.

—El abuelo me dijo que si alguna vez conocía una chica debía ser muy amable con ella —dijo Goku.

—Que lindo —dijeron Bulma y Kara al mismo tiempo.

—Y, ¿vives con tu abuelo? —dijo Bulma.

—No ya murió, que ropa tan extraña —dijo Goku levantando la falda de Bulma, para ser regañado por ella.

—Que demonios haces Goku —dijo Kara enojada, apesar de que saber qué es un niño y esto fue haces muchísimos años, ella salió de sus celos para notar que ellos ya se iban, Kara siguio los recuerdos.

Con Goku.

Goku había sido enviado a una escuela en este recuerdo, el vio que decía instituto midvale, el imaginó que aquí es donde Kara estudio, el nunca había pisado una escuela, al menos que fuera obligado por Milk, relacionado con Gohan.

«Ahi están, Kara no se ve bien» dijo Goku mirando a Kara con Alex saliendo del colegio.

En cuanto Kara escucho la campana, se tomó los oídos, tenía la mirando pérdida a todas partes, ella no tenía control sobre sus habilidades y su super oído.

—Quien es la nueva —dijo una chica.

—Es adoptada, los padres de Alex la adoptaron —dijo la otra chica.

—odiaria a mis padres si adoptaran alguien —dijo la chica

—Yo igual no quiero a una extraña en mi casa —dijo su amiga.

—Y es por eso que no me gusta la escuela —dijo Goku haciendo una mueca a esos comentarios.

Kara al fin pudo controlar y apagar momentáneamente su super oído,

—Hola Rick —dijo Alex a un chico que se acercó a ellas.

—Hola varios iremos a la playa ¿quieres venir? —dijo Rick.

—A, debo cuidar de ella —dijo Alex con tono no feliz mirando a Kara.

—Pues traila —dijo Rick sin ver el problema.

«por que eso me recuerda a Krilin cuando nos conocimos»penso Goku sonriendo.

Ahora el recuerdo cambió a una playa con una Kara mirando el cielo emocionada, y un Goku parado junto a ella tratando de ver que observa Kara.

—Oye Kara que ves, o si eres un recuerdo —dijo Goku riéndose de el mismo por olvidarlo.

Hasta que Alex se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

—Ya basta todos te miran —dijo Alex.

—Lo lamento no hay aves en mi planeta —dijo Kara.

—En serio, de seguro los autos voladores las mataron —dijo Goku.

—No digas eso en alto —dijo Alex.

Pero Kara solo se concentró en algo y salió corriendo de la playa dejando a Alex llamandola.

—Por fin acción, espérame Kara pequeña —dijo Goku corriendo tras ella, el estaba interesado en la vida de Kara, pero algo de acción nunca estorbaba.

Cuando Gokú alcanzó al recuerdo de Kara ella salto a úna camioneta, en llamas, arranco la puerta saco a una mujer, luego saco a ún bebe y dio un salto lejos del auto, entregando al bebé a la mujer, Goku sonrió a eso.

—Kara que haces —dijo Alex corriendo al lugar.

—Alex —dijo Kara pero fue tarde el auto exploto y una neumático fue directo a Alex terminando el recuerdo.

Ahora estaba de regreso a la casa de los Danvers Kara estaba sentanda en una banca mirando el mar.

—Sabes no fue tu culpa, digo aún no dominabas tus poderes y no se por que te digo esto si no puedes escucharme —dijo Goku sentando en el césped junto a la banca.

—Alex recibirá puntadas pero estará bien —dijo el señor Danvers.

Kara suspiro de alivio y culpa.

—Escucha, hacer lo que tú haces te hace especial, pero no es seguro, esos chicos y sus padre se preguntan, como una niña realizó ese rescate, dijimos que fue suerte pero esa excusa funcionará una vez —dijo el señor Danvers.

—Lo lamento —dijo Kara.

—Se que intentabas ayudar pero el mundo ya tiene un Superman, quien tú debes ser es Kara Danvers —dijo el señor Danvers.

Kara asintió, Goku solo observaba la escena callado, hasta que el señor Danvers saco unos anteojos.

—Los hice para ti, están recubiertos de plomo, suprime tu visión, te ayudarán a encajar —dijo el señor Danvers.

—Haran tu vida sencilla —dijo el señor Danvers mientras Kara se colocaban los anteojos.

Goku solo observó, este había sido el momento donde Kara había ocultado quien era por miedo, él sabía que este mundo era más oscuro que el suyo, con más desconfianza, más odio entre alienígenas y humanos, algo que no podías resolver lanzando una genkidama, su padre adoptivo simplemente quería protegerla.

«Ademas no es como que yo, sea el mejor para decir cómo criar hijos»penso Goku poniéndose de pie para pasar al siguiente recuerdo.

Con Kara.

Kara observaba la escena frente a ella con el corazón a mil, después de que el recuerdo de Goku conociendo a Bulma acabara, había aparecido enfrenté de una ciudad dentro de un Palacio exactamente cuando Gokú estaba por enfrentarse a un ser verde extraño que se hacia llamar King Piccolo.

El Goku frente a ella era muy distinto al que vio en el monte pauz, este Goku se veía más fuerte más maduro el ya era un guerrero a los 15 años de edad, había llegado a tiempo para salvar a su amigo de ser asesinado, Kara empezaba a creer que a Goku le gustaba hacer entradas de último minuto.

—Goku —dijo el hombre calvo sin creer ver a su amigo frente a él.

—Con que eras tú Ten Shin Han —dijo Goku dándole esa sonrisa de siempre a su amigo.

—No puedo creerlo estaba seguro que te había quitado la vida con mis propias manos —dijo King Piccolo.

—Es por mí buena suerte —dijo Goku.

—No importa, debes saber que ahora soy más fuerte de lo que era la última ves que te venci —dijo King Piccolo.

—Huye Gokú, tienes que huir de esta lugar —dijo Ten Shin Han.

El monstruo más gordo intento atacar al verlo distraído desparecido para aparecer a su espalda, solo para ser recibido por una patada de Goku asesinandolo, y así Kara había empezado a ver una pelea a muerte entre Goku y ese King Piccolo, poco a poco Goku empezaba a tomar ventaja sobre el monstruo, en eso Kara se había enterado que Piccolo había sido el asesino de su maestro y su mejor amigo Krilin, y ya había conquistando el mundo.

Después de que Goku resistiera el ataqué más fuerte de King Piccolo, dejando toda la zona desvatada, en una acto cobarde el King Piccolo había tomado al amigo de Goku cómo rehén obligando a Goku a recibir heridas en ambas piernas y brazos izquierdo.

—Que cobarde —dijo Kara mientras veía al monstruo elevarse para acabar con Goku que estaba en suelo sin poder moverse, el monstruo caia en Maxima velocidad.

—¡Fallaste, todovia me quedo un brazo! —grito Goku liberando lo que le quedaba de energía en su brazo derecho para usarlo para impulsarse como un cohete así es el monstruo, Kara escucho lo que Goku dijo mientras iba en el aire.

—¡Pondre toda mi energía en este Golpe! —grito Goku.

—¡Pues yo te lo regresaré! —dijo el King Piccolo poniendo su brazos por delante.

—¡Voy atravesarte miserable! —grito Goku, impactando con el King Piccolo deslumbrando todo el lugar.

—Cuando Kara pudo abrir los ojos fue para ver a Goku que había cumplido su palabra lo había atravesado,

«Lo hiciste»penso Kara orgullosa.

—¡Yo gane! —grito Goku, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de que el recuerdo acabará.

Con Goku.

—Wuahu esta casa es gigante —dijo Goku mirando la casa de los Danvers, el iba a subir al segundo piso hasta que escucho voces gritandose.

—¡Abre la puñetera puerta! —dijo una voz que no era otra que la de Alex.

Luego junto a él estaba la madre de ambas Eliza Danvers.

—Chicas por el amor de Dios —dijo la pobre mujer.

—¡Por que la adoptaste, nunca voy a superlo! —dijo Alex.

—Eres una fastidiosa —dijo Kara desde dentro del baño, al parecer uso su super velocidad para robarle el baño.

—Te odio —dijo Alex.

—Yo también te odio —dijo Kara abriendo la puerta y cerrandola otra vez.

Alex solo se quejó y regreso a su habitación atravesando aún Goku muy confundido que solo pudo decir algo.

—Que bueno que tuve hijos varones —dijo Goku sudando.

—Rayos tengo hambre —dijo Gokú tocándose el estómago, mientras entraba al comedor después de esa pelea entre hermanas.

—Buenas días cariño y tu hermana —dijo Eliza Danvers que se levantó al ver Alex entrar.

—Yo no tengo hermana —dijo Alex de 16 o 17 años tal ves, sin mirar a su madre y se sento a revisar su tarea.

—No terminaste tus deberes anoche —dijo Eliza sirviendo el desayunos, para malestar de Goku que se moría de hambre.

—No, solo reviso si están bien —dijo Alex sin levantar la vista.

—Bueno días cariño —dijo Eliza mirando a Kara que acababa de entrar al comedor.

Goku la miro y sonrió ella se veía mayor igual tal ves 15 años, lo que le sorprendio fue ver que no traía los lentes tal ves ya lo controlaba sus poderes y solo los utilizaba para el público.

—Bueno días Eliza —dijo Kara sentadose y mirando de reojo la tarea de Alex.

—Es irónico que lo llamen curso avanzado, en kripton hacemos cálculos desde los cuatro años —dijo Kara.

«¿Que es un calculo?»penso Goku confundido.

—Que pena no ser tan sofísticados como los kriptonianos —dijo Alex con sarcasmo para ser repredida por su madre.

Mientras Goku intentaba tomar una manzana de la mesa pero solo la atrevaseba, el realmente tenía hambre.

—Que tal metematicas y ciencias —dijo Eliza.

—No lo sé muy fáciles —dijo Kara aburrida.

—Y la historia —dijo Eliza de nuevo, haciendo a Kara suspirar.

—No comprendo por qué debo soportar esas clases, no necesito saber quién hizo que en 1743 para ser —dijo Kara siendo interrumpida por Alex.

—Un superhéroe —dijo Alex burlonamente.

—Cierra el pico —dijo Kara enojada.

—Tienes que estar en el instituto, estar con chicos de tu edad, tener una vida normal —dijo Eliza.

—Normal para los humanos, yo soy invulnerable literalmente —dijo Kara.

—Necesitaras una educación literalmente —dijo Eliza acabado los argumentos.

—Muy buena señora mamá de Kara, eso decía Milk cuando Goten no quería ir ala escuela argumentando que podría hacerla explotar —dijo Gokú recordando eso con una sonrisa, de algún modo el fue quien terminó siendo regañado por Milk.

Era claro que ellas no se llevaban bien todo eso cambió, cuando se vieron envueltas en un situacion donde un compañero de ambas llamado kenny había sido encontrado muerto, al final descubrieron que los asesinos fueron el capitán del equipo drogadicto y un policía corrupto, el pobre Kenny solo tuvo la mala suerte de estar en un lugar incorrecto y eso pudo pasarle Alex por suerte Kara llegó a tiempo para salvarla, ambos culpables acabaron en prisión.

«Bueno no es mi tipo de aventura, pero ambas lo hicieron bien»penso Goku ahora en el comedor de la escuela de Kara y Alex, el estaba sentado alado de la Kara adolescente, tratando de tomar su manzana pero solo lo atravesaba, el miró a Kara ese chico Kenny había descubierto su secreto y en lugar de asustarse la había aceptado de hecho estaba enamorado de ella y había intentado besarla cosa que no le agrado a Goku, pero tomando en cuenta que el ni siquiera debería estar en este universo, no podía quejarse por suerte para al final, Alex había aparecido para interrumpir el momento.

—Hola Josie —dijo Alex.

—No me hables —dijo la chica, claro que cuando acusas al capitán de equipo y es mandado a prisión no te vuelves popular que digamos, Gokú miró Alex caminar a la mesa vacía de Kara y sonrio.

—Puedo sentarme —dijo Alex.

—Claro —dijo Kara.

—Bueno hemos descubierto que el capitán del equipo es un drogadicto y su padre es un asesino y todo mundo nos odia —dijo Alex.

—Te acostumbraras —dijo Kara.

—Siento lo de Kenny, quisiera que estuvieras aquí —dijo Alex.

—Yo también, el sabia la verdad, intento besarme, yo le gustaba, la verdadera yo, si estuviera aquí lo besarla delante de todos —dijo Kara.

Goku hizo una mueca pobre chico pero no era algo que el quisiera ver.

—Tranquila Kara, algún día conocerás alguien, tal vez como tú —dijo Alex.

—Lo dudo, al menos que venga de otro planeta —dijo Kara.

—Tal ves así pase, tal ves venga de otro universo —dijo Alex riendo.

—Por favor eso no existe —dijo Kara riendo.

«Tal ves estaba con Kamisama entrando» pensó Goku sonriendo.

—Gracias Alex por el apoyo —dijo Kara sonriendo a su hermana.

—Tu me salvaste, estamos a mano pero si me pudieras dejar usar el baño primero —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Trato —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, llevamos horas —dijo Goku poniéndose de pie

Con Kara.

—Vamonos Milk, nos volveremos ver —dijo Gokú de 18 años, despidiendose de todos sus amigos, tomando a Milk mientras se iban en la nube voladora para poder casarse, Kara realmente esperaba que no le mostraráran la boda en vivo.

—No se que pensar de eso, creo que aquí aplica lo que no es de año no es de tu daño —penso Kara mirando el cielo por donde se habian ido.

La pelea final con el Piccolo jr había acabado con la victoria de Goku y ganando el torneo de artes marciales, Kara se había mordido la uñas toda la pelea y no ayudo cuando vio a Piccolo jr había atravesado a Goku en el pecho, definitivamente ese entrenamiento de 3 años había hecho maravillas, pero él supo derrotarlo y al final le perdonó la vida ya que si el moría Kamisama también lo haría.

—Ho, recuerdo esto es nostalgico —dijo una voz detrás de ella tocando su hombro.

—Goku —dijo Kara, no se había ido con Milk, pero mirándolo mejor este era su Goku el vestía con ropa normal.

—Hola Kara vine por ti es hora de irnos, no quiero dañar tu mente con esta técnica prologada —dijo Goku dándole su sonrisa característica.

—Si entiendo, pero que pasará con el resto ya sabes tu vida es mejor que una película —dijo Kara sonriendole.

—No te preocupes, podemos seguir luego de todos modos necesito contárselo al resto en la Deo —dijo Goku extendiendo su mano a ella, Kara sonrió y entrelazó sus mano con la de el, ambos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la mente de Goku.

—Esta bien, sabes creo que Winn estaba trabajando en un aparato para ver los recuerdos de Mon-el en la computadora, tal ves podamos usar eso para ver el resto en la Deo —dijo Kara sonriendole, era increíble como ese niño salvaje se había convertido en este hombre increíble.

—Si me parece bien eso evitará que me vean como un loco cuando cuente lo que falta —dijo Goku riendo.

—No les mostraras estos recuerdos —dijo Kara.

—Prefiero que solo tu los conozcas, estos recuerdos son los más importantes para mi, por que ellos son mi esencia —dijo Goku.

Kara entendía lo que quería decirle, ella era de los pocos en este universo que verán esos recuerdos de su infancia de su abuelo de sus vínculos más importantes, el confiaba en ella, ya estaban cerca de la salida Goku lo había plasmado como una puerta.

Kara jalo su mano haciendo girar lo cual lo sorprendio, por que luego lo beso era raro besar en un recuerdo, pero que más daba se sentía igual.

—Bueno creo que te gustó mi infancia —dijo Goku riendo cuando se separaron del beso.

—Claro que si desde pequeño eres increíble, apuesto que te aburriste con mis recuerdos —dijo Kara colocándose su frente con la de el.

—Para nada, fue divertido ver cómo es una familia de verdad, tienes una gran familia Kara —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Tal ves pronto, también sea tuya solo espero que no lo confudas con comida, te veo en el mundo real —dijo Kara atravesando la puerta.

—Confundirlo con comida, ¿Que quiso decir? —dijo Goku, hasta que recordó y sonrió, Kara había visto eso con una última risa Goku atraveso la puerta para regresar a su feliz realidad.

Y ya está el capítulo, bueno este capítulo fue más como un Flashbank con entre ambas vidas, lo cual fue un poco difícil tomando en cuenta sus respectivos mundo, espero que lo disfruten

Decidí usar los primeros lo recuerdos del dragón ball original, por que muchos olvidan o no les da la importancia que si es muy fantasioso pero ese es Goku, además que desde picoolo daimaku toma un tono más serio.

bueno el próximo capítulo se contará el final del la historia de Goku, pero con el resto de los personajes observando igual, se que no es mi mejor capitulo pero espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos la próxima semana.

hasta la próxima.


	29. La Princesa

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Capítulo 29: La princesa

Edificio de Kara y Goku.

Kara y Goku que seguían con las frentes juntas habían comenzado a abrir los ojos, para sonreirse y alejarse pudieran estirar sus adoloridas espaldas.

—Eso fue intenso, por Rao ya amanecío, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí Goku? —dijo Kara en la ventana mirando como el sol comenzaba a salir.

—¿Por quien? —dijo Goku ignorando la otra pregunta mientras caminaba a la mesa por la otra caja de donas, el había soportado el hambre en los recuerdos de Kara.

—Raoismo es la religión que adora al Dios Rao, que se basa en el sol del planeta Krypton, ¿tenían alguna religión en vegita o algo así? —dijo Kara mirando su celular eran las 7 am.

Habían estado casi siete horas mirando sus recuerdos, increíblemente no se sentía cansada, claro ella no necesitaba dormí pero era costumbre.

—Pues la verdad no lo se, no recuerdo que Vegeta me hablara de algo así, tal ves ese dios super Saiyajin pero no sé si lo adoraban —dijo Goku comiendo otra rosquilla.

—O si es verdad tú no estuviste nada de tiempo en tu planeta, ¿quien es vegeta? y un dios super Saiyajin —dijo Kara curiosa caminando a Goku.

—Es otro saiyajin como yo, bueno el era el príncipe de el planeta vegita, lo conocerás mejor en un rato que vean el resto de la historia, y sobre el dios super Saiyajin de hecho es curioso por que yo... —dijo Goku pero de repente fue cortado por dos sonidos de celular, el de Kara que estaba en su mano y el de él en su habitación.

—Es Alex, debe estar preocupada ayer olvide llamarle —dijo Kara contestando.

Goku asintió y camino a su habitación para tomar su propio celular, el río cuando vio las 99 llamadas perdidas de Kara, revisando el último número vio que era Bárbara llevaba 20 llamadas perdidas de seguro había estando llamando cuando el estaba en la mente de Kara.

«Mierda olvide llamarla anoche para decirle que ya habia regresado» pensó Goku, mientras marcaba su número ella respondió en el primer toque.

—Sabes esperaría más compresión para tu mejor amiga, por tu culpa no pegué el ojo anoche Goku, me hubiera conformado con un WhatsApp —dijo Bárbara en un tono no feliz.

—Lo siento Bárbs es que anoche que llegue Kara ya estaba aqui y pues estuvimos toda la noche despiertos —dijo Goku.

—O ya veo, se estaban reconciliando, Goku no sabía que fuera tan audaz —dijo Bárbara en tono pícaro.

Goku podía ser ingenuo, pero hasta el sabia lo que quiso decir Bárbara con eso, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tartamudear.

—N, no es lo que quice decir —dijo Goku tratando de hablar bien, lo cual solo hizo reír a Bárbara del otro lado de la línea.

—Bien tranquilo Goku, yo sé que no estaban haciendo nada de eso, si no hubiera temblando todo National city —dijo Bárbara aún burlandose.

—Barbs no eres graciosa —dijo Goku qué seguia rojo.

—Ok ya basta de bromas Goku, ¿que vas hacer con el resto de la Deo vas revelarte a ellos hoy? —dijo Bárbara cambiando su tono a serio.

—Si, eso voy hacer, además tu ya te revelaste a ellos, no voy a dejarte sola, somos un equipo tú lo sabes —dijo Goku seguro de sus palabras, Bárbara sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, por qué J'ohn me pidió ir a la Deo en dos horas, será interesante por fin conoceré ese lugar en persona en lugar de verlo por el monitor —dijo Bárbara.

Goku río a eso Barbara, siempre había tenido curiosidad de como era la Deo, haciéndole un monton de preguntas cuando el regresaba de ahí.

—Ok, entonces te veré ahí Barbs, o si lo olvidaba la técnica para leer la mente, la que te hablé funcionó, lograste crear esa máquina para que todos puedan ver mis recuerdos —dijo Goku.

—Goku con quién estás hablando, claro que la tengo, el prototipo está en la Deo, Winn lo hizo, la revisaré en cuanto vaya, tu tranquilo yo me encargo —dijo Bárbara.

—Eres la mejor Bárbara, te veré ahí en un rato entonces —dijo Gokú sonríendo.

—Goku antes que lo olvide, quieres explicarme qué es esa factura que recibí anoche por un auto y un cráter en metrópolis —dijo Bárbara sería.

Goku tragó saliva, he hizo lo único que le vino a la mente de una película que había visto con Kara.

—Que, no te escucho Barbs, hay interferencia —dijo Goku, imitando los sonidos de interferencia y cortando sus palabras.

—Goku no te hagas al gracioso, se que puedes oírme —dijo Bárbara.

—No, no, te, escucho, interferencia, voy a colgar —dijo Goku, el no se rendiria tan fácil.

—¡Son, no te atrevas a colgarme! —dijo Bárbara, antes de ser cortada la comunicación por Goku.

«Voy a pagar por eso»penso Goku suspirando, el dejo su teléfono en su mesita alado de su cama y salió a la sala para ver Kara que seguia hablando con Alex por celular.

—¡Ya te dije que no paso nada de eso Alex eres una pervertida! —dijo Kara roja como su capa, ella estaba sentada en un sofa de la sala y no ayudó cuando vio a Goku parado en la puerta de la habitación sonriéndole.

—Alex ya tengo que irme, te veo en la Deo adiós —dijo Kara y con eso colgó la llamada.

—¿Cómo está Alex? y ¿por qué es una pervertida? —dijo Gokú con inocencia o fingiendo inocencia mientras se sentaba junto a Kara.

—No por nada importante, es solo que quería decirme que nos esperan en la Deo en dos horas, hay muchas cosas que te perdiste ayer sobre Sinclair y Mongul —dijo Kara tratando de cambiar el tema, donde Alex le había dicho si su edificio seguía de pie despues de anoche.

—Eso me dijo Barbs, espera ¿que pasó con Roolette y Mongul? —dijo Goku.

Kara se sorprendió por el Barbs, pero ella recordó que Bárbara le habia dicho que ella le pidió a Goku llamarla así, esta vez Kara no sintio celos, después de anoche y la historia de Bárbara así como su confianza, Kara sabía que podía confiar en ambos.

—Mongul ayudo a escapar a Sinclair hace dos días matando a los guardias, después de eso se fue con ella, creo que eso sucedió mientras estabamos en la carrera por el mundo —dijo Kara.

—Ya veo, por eso no pude sentir su ki, y solo se llevó a Roolette y ya, ¿no sabes que más quería? —dijo Goku.

—J'ohn nos dijo que Mongul tiene su propio planeta, con luchadores esclavizados que obliga a pelear, como lo que Sinclair hacia pero peor, creemos que te quiere a ti y a mi para usarnos como peleadores en su planeta, ya sabes soy una de los dos últimos sobrevivientes de kripton, y tu eres el único Saiyajin de otro universo —dijo Kara.

—¿Y que podemos hacer? —dijo Goku preocupado más por Kara que por el.

Kara se inclinó tomo su rostro y lo besó para calmarlo, cuando el sintió que ya se había calmado se separó y lo miro a los ojos sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, la Deo y Barbara ya están trabajando en un plan por si decide atacarnos, además tu y yo juntos le darémos una golpiza si se atreve a venir por nosotros —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Me gusta ese plan —dijo Goku sonriendo, el protegería a Kara y este planeta que era su nuevo hogar.

—Entonces aún tenemos tiempo, voy a ducharme, cambiarme y podemos ir a desayunar, tendré que pedir otro día libre a James —dijo Kara tomando sus gafas de la mesita de la sala.

—Es lo bueno de ser dueño de tu propia empresa —dijo Goku con tono jugueton.

—Ja, ja, que gracioso saiyajin, ahora regreso, cambiate —dijo Kara dándole un pequeño beso y caminando a la puerta.

—Claro, voy a liberar al topo primero —dijo Goku caminando a su habitación, hasta que sintió la visión de calor rosar su cabello, y hacer dos agujeros en la pared, el giro para ver a Kara mirándolo, con los ojos rojos y las manos en la cintura, el tragó saliva.

—Goku, esas cosas no se dicen frente a una mujer y menos frente a tu novia de acuerdo —dijo Kara con tono serio.

—Cla, claro, mi amor —dijo Goku sudando y obtando por decir palabras cariñosas que le salvarán la vida.

—Que buena que quedó claro mi amor —dijo Kara sonriendo como si no hubiera estado apunto de freír a su novio y con eso salió.

«Y yo que pensé que Kara era más tierna que Milk, pero también da miedo cuando se enoja, pero extrañamente eso me gusta»penso Goku sonriendo mientras caminaba a su cuarto de baño.

Con Bárbara.

Edificio de Bárbara

—Mierda me colgó, ese Goku ya verá —dijo Bárbara mirando su celular.

Bárbara dejo su celular en su cama y salió de ella para ir a su baño, para ducharse, mientras estaba en la ducha, ella se dio el tiempo para meditar todo lo que había ocurrido, como su vida había cambiado en National city de repente, con la llegada de cierto Saiyajin, ahora era la presidenta de una empresa que estaba batiendo récords, en el área de alimentos.

También con la llegada de Goku y su transformación a Kakarotto, habia regresado a ella la esperanza qué había perdido cuando colgó su capa como Batgirl y salió de Gotham con Dinah.

Ahora ella era Oráculo y a diferencia de Bruce, Goku, Kara y la Deo le daban su lugar y respeto que ella siempre había querido y que Batman nunca quiso darle, después de que ella lo ayudo tantos años, auque ella ya había tenido una etapa como líder de su propio equipo, la aves de presa con Dinah y Helena.

«Tengo que decirle a Goku y Kara de Dinah y Helena»penso Bárbara.

Ella les había contando a Dinah y Helena de Goku con la condición de no decirle a Bruce, las dos mujeres había estado de acuerdo, conociendo la reacción que tendría el murciélago mayor del Saiyajin, después de contarle dos veces la historia de Goku y ver sus habilidades en acción, que era iguales o superiores a las de Superman, las dos mujeres le había creido, Helana había accedido a mudarse a National city y trabajar como secretaria de Bárbara, para ayudarla a ella y Goku mientras se ocupaban de asuntos de Kakarotto y Oraculo.

Poco después, ella se enteró de la identidad de Kara como Supergirl, haciendo el mismo proceso de no revelar su identidad a nadie ella les había contando a Dinah y Helena, tenían que estar seguras que la Deo no lastimaria a Goku y más cuando Goku y Kara se convirtieron en pareja, para disgusto de Dinah que le había parecido atractivo el saiyajin, y no se engañaría un poco disgusto de Bárbara.

Pero ahora que sabía que Kara y la Deo eran de confiar, no tenía caso ocultarselo más a Goku y Kara, ella no quería tener secretos como Bruce.

Todo sería perfecto si ella no sintiera que le faltaba algo o alguien, mejor dicho, la conversacione con Kara anoche sobre Jason, la había llevado a sentir estos sentimientos que ella se negó a aceptar, Bárbara no puedo evitar preguntarse donde podria estar o si incluso si seguía vivo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última ves que lo vio, en esa azote.

—Estupido Jason, si te llegó a ver otra ves te pateare el culo tan fuerte que ni quedándote un mes en el pozo de Lázaro se curaran —dijo Bárbara mientras salía del baño, vestida con una blusa negra cuello de tortuga con los hombros descubiertos, una falda gris de vestir, tacones y sus anteojos con el cabello suelto.

Ring, ring, ring.

Bárbara giro a su cama donde su teléfono estaba sonando, ella miro el número y contesto.

—Buenos días Lena a que debo está sorpresa —dijo Bárbara mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Con Goku y Kara

Goku salía de su baño con una toalla envuelta solamente, el camino a su cocina y saco una bebida deportiva, cuando escucho la puerta sonar y la voz de Kara del otro lado.

—Pasa Kara está abierto, estoy en la cocina —dijo Goku tranquilamente.

Kara entro vestida con un suéter gris de manga larga, debajo una blusa blanca y una falda negra de vestir tacones negros y sus anteojos tenía el cabello medio suelto pero arreglado, ella camino a la cocina.

—Hola Goku ya está lis... —dijo Kara cortándose a media frase al ver a Goku con solo una toalla envuelta dejándola ver todo su torso descubierto

—Hola Kara, te ves bien estare listo en cinco minutos —dijo Goku caminado a ella se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso, con eso camino a su habitación si ser consciente de cómo dejo a Kara qué estaba roja a más no poder.

«Ho, Por Rao, por Rao que cuerpo tiene y es todo mio, solo un poco más Kara»pensó Kara con sonrisa un poco pervertida.

5 minutos después

Goku salió de su habitación ya vestido con una playera gris, unos jeans azules, una chaqueta negra, y zapatos negros, el miro a Kara en su cocina estaba mirando su refrigerador no había casi nada ahí, solo sobras de comida que Goku compraba en la calle.

—Ya estoy listo Kara —dijo Goku entrando a la cocina.

Kara cerró el refrigerador y giro para verlo, ella se sonrojo Goku se veía bien, le sorprendió pensar que ese niño salvaje que comía carne de oso, era el hombre enfrente de ella.

—Te ves bien Goku no sabía que podías combinar tan bien tu ropa —dijo Kara rodeando a Goku para mirarlo mejor, Goku río y se colocó la mano en la cabeza, Kara ya había notado que Goku hacia eso cuando se apenaba o estaba nervioso.

—Bien con todo lo que paso estoy días no pudimos ir al supermercado, pero hoy saliendo de la Deo y si no aparece un súper alienígena que no interrumpa, podremos ir realmente necesitamos abastecer tu refrigerador—dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa.

—Lo que tú quieres Kara, entonces a¿donde quieres ir a desayunar? —dijo Goku.

Kara sonrió a eso, esto era algo que había querido hacer mucho tiempo, y con Goku podía hacerlo sin preocuparse.

—¿Haz probado el desayuno tradicional de Londres Inglaterra Goku? —dijo Kara envolviendo su brazos en el cuello de Goku.

—No, no sé que es inglaterra, ni Londres, pero cuando tengo hambre como lo que sea, incluso una vez comi nubes, auque no me llenaron —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa.

Kara río a eso y le dio un pequeño beso soltandolo, después de ver esos recurdos, ella le creiria lo que sea, auque ella tuvo una duda y lo miro con la ceja levantanda.

—No te comiste tu nube voladora ¿verdad? —dijo Kara.

—No, era otra nube, la nube voladora se quedó en mi Universo —dijo Gokú riendo.

—Solo era para confirmar vamos entonces a Londres debemos llegar en veinte minutos volando tranquilamente —dijo Kara caminando a la ventana.

—Te sigo, oye Kara he mmm quería preguntarte si viste algún recuerdo de mi como bebé, sobre mis padre —dijo Goku colocándose alado de ella.

—Si, Goku te lo contaré en el camino —dijo Kara, ella esperaba que Goku preguntara, después de todo a quien no le daría curiosidad saber de sus padres, Gokú asintió a eso.

Kara sonrió y salió volando por la ventana, seguida de Goku.

Deo

En la entrada del área restringida se encontraban Alex, Winn y Mon-el, esperando por Oraculo o Bárbara para poder llevarla al interior de la base para la reunión, ya se había dado órdenes dejar pasar a Bárbara Gordon.

Después de qué Mon-el molestará a J'ohn por una hora entera sobre dejarlo salir a tomar un poco de sol, y de Kakarotto y Kara pidieran que él estuviera presente en la reunión, John había aceptado que acompañara a Winn y Alex a esperar a Bárbara Gordon.

—Entonces ¿a quien esperamos? —dijo Mon-el aburrido.

—A Oraculo, la compañera de Kakarotto —dijo Alex, ella no lo llamaría Goku en la Deo hasta que fuera oficial.

—O Bárbara Gordon, no puedo creer que ella resultó ser Oráculo, entrene a la compañera de Kakarotto, soy el mejor —dijo Winn orgulloso.

—Si, pero aquí aplica el alumno superó al maestro, digo quien es la presidenta de su empresa —dijo Alex sonriendo ganándose una mirada enojada de Winn.

—Ahi viene una motocicleta —dijo Mon-el apuntando a la motocicleta que se acercaba.

—No es cualquier motocleta es una Harley Davidson Sportster ironías 883 —dijo Alex sin creerlo.

—Si es Bárbara —dijo Winn que ya conocía la motocicleta.

La motocicleta se detuvo en frente de ellos y la vieron quitarse el casco para revelar a una pelirroja Bárbara Gordon, auque Mon-el estaba más interesado en sus piernas ya que Bárbara traia esa falda gris.

—Buenos días lamentó el retraso —dijo Barbara sonriéndoles y bajando de la motocicleta.

«Ya veo por qué Kara tenía celos de esta chica por Goku»penso Alex mirando a la hermosa pelirroja frente a ella.

—Hola Bárbara, cuánto tiempo —dijo Winn acercandose a saludarla.

—Hola Winn, si ni siquiera te despediste de mi en Catcot —dijo Bárbara dándole un abrazo.

—Si ya sabes, fue algo repentino, quien iba a decir que tú serías la compañera de Kakarotto, tienes que contarme todo sobre el, y conseguirme su autógrafo, crees que quiera grabar una frase para ponerlo de tono de alarma —dijo Winn, haciendo reír a todos ahi.

—Ya tranquilo Winn puedes acosar a Kakarotto, cuando llegue, mucho gusto señorita Gordon, soy la agente Alex Danvers —dijo Alex extendiendo su mano.

—Mucho Gustó agente Danvers, llamame Bárbara —dijo Bárbara tomando la mano.

—Esta bien Barbara, llámame Alex entonces —dijo Alex sonríendo, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta.

—O si él es Mon-el de Daxam, ¿creo que ya lo conocías? —dijo Alex.

—Espera puedo presentarme solo, soy el guardia de la familia real de Daxam, Mon-el pero tu preciosa puedes llamarme Mon —dijo Mon-el dándole una sonrisa de seductor extendió la mano.

Haciendo sentir a orgulloso a Winn por usar sus enseñanzas y a Alex pena ajena por ese estúpido intentó de coqueteo, Bárbara solo sonrió y tomo la mano, este era el clasico intentó de coqueteo que Jason intentó a los trece años.

—Mucho gustó, prefiero llamarte Mon-el, debes practicar tu sonrisa se ve muy forzado, trata de que sea natural como la de Kakarotto —dijo Bárbara sonriendo y retiro su mano para mirar a Alex.

—Entonces sígueme Bárbara, te llevaré con el director —dijo Alex sonríendo, fue divertido ver el rostros de Mon-el era incredulidad pura.

—Claro Alex, Winn necesito ver el aparato que te encargué —dijo Bárbara caminando con Alex al edificio blanco.

—Si Barbara, ya está listo —dijo Winn, Bárbara asintió a eso y entro al edificio.

—Tranquilo mi joven Padawan esa chica es demasiado lista, además ya convivió con Kakarotto eso zapatos son muy difíciles de llenar —dijo Winn jalando al pobre Mon-el que aún no sabía que había pasado.

Londres Inglaterra.

Con Gokú y Kara.

Restaurante.

—Quiero tres más por favor —dijo Goku al mesero que no podía creer lo que veía, pero asintiendo.

Goku había acabando su plato número cincuenta de desayuno inglés qué consistía en panceta, huevos con tomates fritos con champiñones fritos, pan frito, tostadas con salchichas y para beber té.

Kara y Goku había llegado hace treinta minutos a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Inglaterra, ella habia comido cinco platos de desayuno inglés para no levantar sospechas, pero a Goku parecía no importarle menos lo que la gente diga de el.

«Al menos no come tan salvajemente como lo hacía de niño»penso Kara.

Goku estaba de mejor humor si eso era posible, desde que le conto las últimas palabras de su madre a el, cuando ella pregunto por el bebé extrañó de pelo largo ese hijo de paradax, Goku solo le había dicho que lo conocería en un rato en sus recuerdos.

—A ya terminé, estoy satisfecho, Kara no vas a comer más solo comiste cinco platos, no te preocupes yo invito —dijo Goku dejando su plato cincuenta y tres en la mesa.

—No Goku, con eso estoy bien, entonces te gustó la comida —dijo Kara sonriéndole.

—Si auque sus porciones son muy pocas para llenarme —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo, tienes también un metabolismo acelerado como Barry —dijo Kara.

—¿Quien es Barry? —dijo Goku curioso.

—O si, el es Flash un héroe de otra tierra que vino por accidente aquí hace un tiempo, es extraño, bueno para ti no tu también vienes de otro universo —dijo Kara.

—Si el Flash he escuchado de el, de hecho mucho creían que yo venía de esa tierra —dijo Goku riendo.

—Bueno tenemos aún tiempo, ya que podemos teletransportarnos a la Deo, quieres ir a turístiar, quiero ver la embajada de la princesa Diana —dijo Kara emocionada.

—¿La princesa Diana? —dijo Goku dándole su tarjeta de crédito al mesero.

—Si ella la princesa de las amazones inmortales de Temiscira, son una isla de guerreras qué se dio a conocer al mundo hace unos años, ella también es la embajadora de su pueblo y también es Wonder woman una superheroína —dijo Kara aún más emocionada.

—Wonder woman, ustedes si que tienen el autoestima alto y ella es fuerte —dijo Goku sonriendo a Kara que le arrojó una servilleta.

—Goku vi tus recuerdos de niño, no se te vaya ocurrir ir a retarla a una pelea —dijo Kara sería.

—Tranquila Kara, aprendí mi lección con eso, si no por qué crees que no te rete a ti cuando te conocí, vamos a que conozcas esa embajada —dijo Goku qué tomo su tarjeta de credito.

Ambos salían del restaurante tomándos de la mano, no habían llegado ni la esquina cuando vieron y escucharon los gritos de la gente del restaurante y de la calle al ver una mujer gigante como del tamaño de un edificio vestía con un top amarillo, peleando con una mujer volando y de tamaño normal en un traje bastante revelador, tenia una blusa roja con una franja dorada en su escote y una falda azul con un cinturón dorado, donde tenía un cuerda amarrada y una espada tenia unas muñequeras plateadas y botas rojas.

Goku no iba a engañarse y como hombre que se respeta tenía que aceptar que tenía buenas piernas, el miro su rostro y era hermosa, tenía cabello negro, con una diadema en la cabeza con una estrella y tenía ojos azules, pero lo que de verdad lo impresiono, fue su ki era uno de los más grandes que había sentido en este mundo casi a la par con Clark, y un poco mayor al de Kara.

—Goku esa es la Wonder woman —dijo Kara sin contener su emoción.

—Si el nombre le queda su energía es muy alta, ¿no deberíamos ayudarla? —dijo Goku corriendo al callejón para apretar su reloj.

—O si claro vamos —dijo Kara qué estaba apunto de correr detrás de el.

—Kara ¿eres tu? —dijo una voz que Kara conocía bastante bien dejándola congelada, ella giro para ver a Cat Grant frente a ella.

«Mierda» es todo lo que pensó Kara.

Con Wonder woman.

Diana estaba esquivando los golpes de giganta, esperando una abertura, cosa que giganta le dio en un descuido Diana volo a toda velocidad y la golpeó en el rostro enviandola a estrellarse contra un edificio cayendo sentada.

—Ya no te levantes gigante y mejor rindete —dijo Wonder woman frotando en enfrente de ella.

—No te confíes Wonder woman —dijo Giganta dándole una patada que la mando a lejos.

Diana caía al suelo, ese golpe la había tomado por sorpresa, ella haría pagar a giganta en cuando se recuperará, ella cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó de hecho, abriendo los ojos solo pudo ver qué estaba en brazos de un hombre vestido de negro, con casco que le estaba dando una sonrisa qué dejo sus sus mejillas rojas

—¿Estas bien? —dijo Kakarotto con su sonrisa clásica y voz profunda.

Con Kara.

—Es Kakarotto, el héroe de National city —dijo un hombre.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo otro hombre.

—No lo sé pero estamos a salvó dicen que es más fuerte que Superman —dijo otro hombre.

—Si es verdad y está con Wonder woman, cargandola como novia, creen que vino a conocer a la princesa Diana —dijo una chica.

—¿Que no estaba saliendo con Supergirl? —dijo otra chica.

—Pues creo que ya se canso, digo Supergirl es tierna pero Wonder woman es sexi —dijo otro chico.

—Que idiotas ¿verdad Kara? —dijo Cat, que miraba la pelea, pero con sorpresa por ver a Kakarotto aquí, ella estaba recorriendo el mundo buscando un nuevo propósito en la vida desde que dejó Catco.

Pero vaya su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Kara aquí en Inglaterra, por suerte Kara había reaccionado a tiempo y había dicho que vino con su novio, en un viaje rápido y que se iban hoy, Cat que ya sabía que el japonés ahora tenía su propia empresa ya no hizo más preguntas, pero ahora estaban mirando la pelea.

—Kara —dijo Cat al no recibir respuesta giro para ver a la chica rubia con los ojos fijos en la pelea, pero si viera su mano que no era visible podría ver como su celular y el de Goku ya no eran más que pedazos destruidos en su mano.

Con Gokú

—Oye que te pasa sueltame pervertido —dijo Diana pataliando para salir del agarre de ese hombre.

Kakarotto la soltó con confusión, ella lo había a llamado pervertido como le decían al maestro Roshi, pero por qué el no había hecho nada más que salvarla de la caída, Goku era una persona pacífica pero no le gustaba que lo insultatan sin merecerlo.

—Oye yo no soy un pervertido, yo soy —dijo Kakarotto antes de ser cortando por la amazona.

—Eres Kakarotto, el Saiyajin de otro universo ya lo sé, qué clase de traje es ese, eres un emo como Batman para ocultar tu rostro y esa voz —dijo Wonder woman, a ella nunca le había gustado mucho la gente que ocultaba su rostro detrás de un casco, pero todo el mundo había escuchado del Saiyajin que rivalizaba con Superman.

Eso había picado el pequeño ego de Goku este traje se lo había hecho Bárbara y princesa o no está mujer se había ganado una respuesta.

—Perdona princesa, si no a todos nos gusta salir a pelear en bañador —dijo Kakarotto.

Una vena se formó en la cabeza de Wonder woman a ese insulto como se atrevía ese hombre de otro universo, a insultar su armadura forjada por los dioses del Olimpo, es que ni en otro universo podían entender que está diseñada para la comunidad y para no estorbar en batalla.

—Es una armadura hombre sin educación y que rayos haces aquí en mi ciudad, por qué estás ayudando a la prima de Superman —dijo Wonder woman.

—Pfff pues que armadura tan extraña, no sabia qué la Princesa ya había comprado el país y ciudad, y no soy el ayudante de Supergirl soy su aliado —dijo Kakarotto, el no sabía que le pasaba solo algo se había prendido dentro de él que lo obligaba a contestarle a esta mujer.

—Deja de llamarme princesa Saiyajin tonto —dijo Diana enojada encarando al hombre.

—No me llames saiyajin tonto, princesa malcriada —dijo Kakarotto no retrocediendo.

Mientras todos los presentes los veían con los ojos muy abiertos, y si fuera el mundo de Goku tendrían gotas de sudor detrás de la cabeza, incluso giganta se había paralizado por lo que veía.

Con Kara.

—Al parecer no se llevan bien —dijo Cat.

—No parece que no todos los héroes se agradan al instante —dijo Kara también incrédula por lo que veía.

Con Goku

—Fuera de aquí esta es mi pelea y ya la estaba ganando antes que interrumpieras —dijo Wonder woman.

—Pero si estabas cayendo al suelo al menos que eso fuera parte de tu plan —dijo Kakarotto.

—Si lo era no necesito, no quiero tu ayuda —dijo Wonder woman.

—Bien como quieras —dijo Kakarotto cruzándose de brazos.

Diana sonrió a eso y giro para enfrentar a giganta, ella vio al Saiyajin frotando aún ahí.

—Pense que dijiste que no ibas a interferir —dijo Wonder woman mirándolo de reojo.

—No voy hacerlo, pero alguien tiene que estar aquí por si te derrota —dijo Kakarotto con los brazos cruzados.

—Hombre desesperante, está bien, pero no se te ocurra lanzar ni un golpe —dijo Wonder woman con los dientes apretados y volando a giganta.

Giganta la vio venir y comenzo lanzar golpes para derribarla, Diana la esquivaba golpeándola varias veces en el estómago y rostro pero la resistencia de Giganta, era sorprendente, mientras Kakarotto solo estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados, esto tardaría, ganaría la princesa arrogante, pero llevaría su tiempo.

Había pasado casi 20 minutos desde que Giganta y Wonder woman, había comenzando a pelear, más el tiempo que hicieron en el restaurante y todo solo les quedaba veinte minutos antes de tener que ir a la Deo.

Goku miro al público, para ver si podía encontrar a Kara ahí, enfocándose pudo encontrarla y ver que lo miraba y disimuladamente le hacia señas que ya tenían que irse, ya había pasado casi cuarenta cinco minutos desde que salieron del restaurante, Kara le hizo una seña para que ayudará a Wonder woman, Kakarotto suspiró y asintió volando a la pelea.

Diana ya estaba agitada, le había dado tantos golpes y patadas a giganta pero seguía levantándose, como si pudiera pelear por siempre, esto le olia a hechizo de Circe, Diana se descuido pensando y por el cansancio que no se había dado cuenta que el puño de giganta iba a ella directamente, Diana se cubrió para recibír el golpeó que nunca llegó.

Cuando ella bajo la manos y abrió los ojos fue solo para ver a Kakarotto enfrente de ella que había detenido el puño de giganta para luego empujarlo con fuerza derribando a giganta, el giro para verla.

—Escucha Wonder woman, lamento haber insultado tu armadura y venir a tu ciudad sin permiso, pero esto ya tardo mucho esa chica está rodeada de energía extraña, puedo sentirlo, excepto en una parte —dijo Kakarotto.

Diana se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, este hombre se estaba disculpado, ella lo había tratado mal por que creyó que era otro Batman pero con poderes, ella no había terminando bien con Bruce después de que rompieran su relación, tal ves lo juzgo mal, además que ella lo llamo pervertido primero.

—Esta bien Kakarotto, yo también lo siento, te escucho —dijo Wonder woman.

—Es el la nuca Wonder woman detrás del cuello exactamente, yo puedo derribarla y tú puedas darle el golpe solo ten cuidado de no matarla —dijo Kakarotto.

—Esta bien —dijo Wonder woman sonríendo un plan simple pero efectivo.

—Otra cosa princesa Diana cubrete los ojos —dijo Kakarotto y con eso volo a giganta, dejando confundida a la amazona ahí.

Kakarotto froto enfrente de giganta que ya se había puesto de pie, y le lanzó un golpe a Kakarotto que lo recibió de lleno preocupando a Kara y Diana, hasta que vieron a Kakarotto girar la cabeza con una sonrisa a giganta.

—Eso no me dolió —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Como te atreves —dijo Giganta atrapando a Goku con sus manos para aplastarlo, ante la mirada preocupada de Kara.

Wonder woman se disponía a ir para ayudarlo, cuando solo vieron las manos de Giganta abriéndose poco poco.

—No puede ser, que eres tu —dijo Giganta.

—¡HAAAAAAAAA! —grito Kakarotto elevándo su ki creando una gran corriente de aire que hizo retroceder a Giganta y Wonder woman, y derribo varios postes de luz.

—Eso es todo, bueno un consejo al ser Gigante tiene muchos puntos ciegos, ten cuidado con eso —dijo Kakarotto envuelto en su aura de ki, recordando su pelea con Bérgamo.

Giganta se enfureció al escuchar eso y lanzó otro golpe, pero Kakarotto lo esquivo y se coloco delante de su rostro, cóloco las manos en extendíadas en ambos lados de su rostro.

—¡TAIYOKEN! —grito Kakarotto liberando una gran luz, cegando a todos, excepto a él, Wonder woman y Kara que reconoció esa técnica, además que había escuchado con su super oido y cerró los ojos a tiempo.

—Mis ojos, no puedo ver —dijo Gigante frotándose los ojos, Kakarotto se movió a super velocidad y pateo su pierna haciendola caer en una rodilla.

Diana aprovecho la oportunidad y volo rápidamente conectando a Giganta detrás de el cuello con la fuerza suficiente pero sin matarla.

Giganta caía al suelo inconsciente antes que golpeara con fuerza el suelo Kakarotto la atrapado por abajo y amortiguó su caída, dejándola en el suelo donde regreso a su tamaño original, ante la sonrisa de Kara que lo veía desde el público.

Con Kara.

La gente que comenzó a recuperar la vista, vitorearon al ver que la Gigante ya había sido vencida, mientras la policía se acercaba para llevársela.

—Si lo hicieron —dijo un hombre.

—Eso es una pareja de poder —dijo una chica.

—Kakarotto quédate aquí en Londres y deja National city —dijo Otra chica.

—Supergirl ya tiene competencia —dijo otra chica.

Kara suspiró enojada a eso, ella no tenía competencia, Goku era su novio, además ellos regresarían a National City, así que no había competencia.

—Que gente, ven competencia donde no hay —dijo Kara mirando a Cat por apoyo.

—Bueno de Kakarotto no se, pero mira a la princesa Diana —dijo Cat apuntando la escena.

Kara regreso la vista a la escena, para ver a Wonder woman hablando con Kakarotto muy emocionada, además que sus ojos parecían brillar de admiración por Goku, lo ojos de Kara comenzaron a brillar de rojo, pero no por admiración precisamente.

Luego los vio despegar al cielo aparentemente la princesa, quería hablar con el un momento a solas.

«No volveremos a Londres»penso Kara celosa concentrándose para escuchar su conversación.

Con Goku

—Eso fue increíble, ¿qué fue ese ataque que hiciste? además ese modo de moverte, estás entrenado verdad —dijo Diana curiosa.

—Si, entreno desde pequeño, se llama estilo de la tortuga, y esa técnica se llama Taiyoken, se trata de liberar ki para cegar a los oponentes —dijo Kakarotto.

—Es increíble tú usas ki, pero eso es la energía de la vida, ¿como puedes usarla así?—dijo Diana.

—Bueno en mi mundo, puedes entrenarte y aprender a usarla mis amigos y yo aprendimos —dijo Kakarotto miéntra miraba a Kara abajo de ellos, pero no se veía feliz y no sabía por qué.

—He, Kakarotto se que no comenzamos con el pie correcto, pero no quieres ir a mi embajada, digo no pienses mal, es que tú historia me intriga, eres un guerrero —dijo Diana un poco roja, no era un secreto para nadie que las amazonas les atraian los hombres fuertes.

Aquí Goku pudo ver cómo los ojos de Kara comenzaron a brillar de rojo, y tragó saliva del miedo.

—Je, je, sería un placer Princesa Diana, pero tengo que irme a National City ya, pero la próxima vez con mucho Gustó —dijo Kakarotto tratando de que lo ojos de Kara dejarán de brillar de rojo.

—Ya veo, te espera Supergirl, ¿ustedes amm ya sabes son pareja?, no disculpa no debo preguntar eso —dijo Diana.

Goku pensó que decir, Kara y el eran novios, no Supergirl y Kakarotto verdad.

—No, compañeros solamente —dijo Kakarotto, mirando de reojo a Kara que su vista se había vuelto a encender de repente.

—O ya veo, eso es interesante —dijo Diana sonrojada pero con una sonrisa.

—He si, bueno un placer conocerte princesa Diana —dijo Kakarotto.

—Dime Diana, Kakarotto ¿ese es tu nombre de héroe? —dijo Diana.

—Si, pero también es mi nombre de nacimiento, bueno Diana, espero que no volvamos a ver —dijo Kakarotto dándole una última sonrisa marca Son, colocando dos dedos en su frente y desapareciendo.

—El puede teletransportarse, no dejas de impresionarme Saiyajin, claro que nos volveremos a ver, esa sonrisa es adictiva —dijo Diana sonriendo antes de despegar a su embajada, sin saber que una kriptoniana la había escuchado.

Con Kara

«Es en serio, primero Bárbara, después Dinah y ahora una princesa»penso Kara suspirando, ella se había enojado con Goku por no aceptar que Supergirl y Kakarotto son novios aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era verdad Goku y Kara eran novios no Kakarotto y Supergirl.

«Genial ahora estoy hablando en tercera persona»penso Kara suspirando más fuerte.

—Estas bien Kara —dijo Cat.

—Si, estoy bien señorita Grat —dijo Kara.

—¡Kara! —dijo Goku corriendo a ella, el se había teletransportado a un callejón para poder cambiarse.

—Hola Gokú, ¿donde estabas? —dijo Kara fingiendo sorpresa.

—Bueno es que mientras pagaba todos se fueron a ver la pelea y no podía moverme de ahí —dijo Goku inventando alguna excusa.

—A ya veo, déjame presentarte a mi Jefa, auque ahora no lo es —dijo Kara riendo.

—Sigo firmando tu cheque, así que si lo soy —dijo Cat con tono burlon, que enderezó a Kara.

—Este, si ella es la señorita Cat Grant, señorita Grat, el es mi novio Son Goku —dijo Kara.

—Mucho gustó señorita Grant —dijo Goku dando su sonrisa característica.

—Mucho gusto Goku, Pero mira esa sonrisa y está mano, además eres rico, ya veo por que Kara se enamoro de ti, tienes que cuidarlo Kara —dijo Cat tomando su mano.

«No puede ser, Goku puedes dejar de enamorar a cada chica que saludas»penso Kara fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Bueno fue un placer Goku, Kara me dio gustó verte pero tengo que seguir mi viaje, antes de volver a Catco, dile a Olsen que quiero mi empresa como la dejé —dijo Cat colocándose sus gafas de sol.

—Claro que sí señorita Grat la estaremos esperando —dijo Kara dandole un abrazo a Cat que solo le dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ya Kara no te pongas sentimental, te veré en Catco pronto, adiós Goku cuídala —dijo Cat y con eso se fue.

—Que rara es tu jefa, por ella no me alcanzaste ahí —dijo Goku.

—Si lo siento, me reconocío antes de poder cambiarme, auque veo que te divertiste con tu nueva admiradora —dijo Kara dándole una mirada.

—Ja, ja, estás celosa —dijo Goku con una sonrisa pícara.

—No tientes tu suerte Saiyajin —dijo Kara inflando las mejillas, dándole la espalda.

Goku sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda, haciendola sonrojar, cuando acercó su boca a su oreja.

—No te preocupes, tengo suficiente con una kriptoniana celosa, pero tierna y hermosa —dijo Goku.

Kara se sonrojo, pero se formó una sonrisa y giro a él.

—Eres insoportable Goku, pero también tierno, vámonos a la Deo —dijo Kara tomando la mano de Goku y llevándolo al callejón.

Goku río mientras se dejaba llevar al callejón ambos entraron y solo se pudo escuchar un sonido de teletransporte.

Y ya esta, se que siempre lo corto en lo mejor, pero es para darle emoción, bueno otra heroína ha aparecido en este fic y Goku ha llamado su atención también, con el tiempo volvera aparecer así que no se preocupen, se que había dicho que contaría el resto de la historia de Goku en este capítulo pero se me ocurrió esto y no pude resistirme a escribirlo.

en el próximo capítulo si se contará toda la historia de Goku para poder proseguir con la historia principal, sin más que decir quiero darles la gracias a todos lo que me apoyan, la historia a recibido una aceptación increíble que ni yo me llegue a imaginar, tanto en Wattpad como en fanfiction, espero que la apoyen hasta el final, y que me den sus comentarios para saber que les gusta cómo va la historia, con eso nos vemos la próxima semana.

hasta la próxima.


	30. Posibilidades

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

Capítulo 30: Posibilidades

DEO

Sala de la reunion

—Señor, ¿puedo pasar? —dijo Alex, caminando a J'ohn que revisaba unos documentos en la sala principal que sería usada para esta reunión.

—Adelante Agente Danvers —dijo J'ohn colocándose de pie mientras miraba a Alex entrar con una chica Pelirroja.

—Señor Director, quiero presentarle a Barbara Gordon, o mejor conocida como Oráculo, Bárbara el es J'ohn J'onnz el director de la Deo —dijo Alex haciendo las presentaciónes.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Gordon o debo llamarte Oráculo, es bueno conocer a la chica que hackeo mi sistema muchas veces —dijo J'ohn extendiendo su mano, el aún no podía creer que esta chica tan joven fuera capaz de hackearlos con tanta facilidad.

—Barbara está bien, puedo llamarte J'ohn imagino —dijo Barbara tomando la mano con una sonrisa.

—Preferiria que me llamaras Director o señor —dijo J'ohn dando su mirada más intimidante.

—Te llamare J'ohn —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa tierna.

Haciendo suspirar a J'ohn, el no sabía que Bárbara había sido entrenada por el mejor detective del mundo, lo cual la había llevado a ver su famosa mirada que hizo sentir terror a todos los villanos en Gotham.

—Agente Danvers, ¿ya llegaron Supergirl y Kakarotto? —dijo J'ohn.

—No aún no, ya deberían estar aquí, ya le llame a Kara pero su teléfono me manda a buzón y su señal no aparece —dijo Alex.

—Ho Kakarotto debe estar usando su traje, mi culpa lo tengo programado para bloquear cualquier señal y evitar que alguien lo siguiera esperen —dijo Barbara sacando su celular y comenzando a hace alguna cosas.

Alex miró a J'ohn, ambos tenían miradas sorpredidas, esta chica de verdad era otra cosa, si tan solo pudieran convencerla de unirse a la DEO.

—Ya está, están en Londres —dijo Barbara con una ceja levantada mirando la ubicación en su celular.

—Londres, Agente Danvers rápido las noticias, Barbara ¿cómo lo hiciste? —dijo J'ohn, esta chica no dejaba de darles sorpresas.

—Bueno yo siempre se dónde está Kakarotto, su traje me permite monitorearlo, y sobre bloquear la señal, soy considerada unas de las mejores hackers que existe —dijo Barbara dándole una sonrisa.

—Hey Bárbara, ya tengo lista la máquina para que puedas verla —dijo Winn siendo empujado a un lado por Alex que caminaba a la televisión.

Alex encendió la televisión rápidamente buscando el contenido de la cadena inglesa, en el primer canal pudieron verlo.

—Está mañana la super villana llamada Giganta, fue aprendida por Wonder Woman conocida como la princesa Diana, pero cuál fue la sorpresa cuando el superhéroe de National City Kakarotto, apareció para ayudarla y haciendo una sorprendente dupla, lograron vencer a la Gigante —dijo el reportero ingles mostrando las imágenes de Kakarotto y Wonder Woman derribando a Giganta.

—Bueno han estado ocupados esta mañana —dijo J'ohn.

—¿Donde está Kara? —dijo Alex mirando la imagen.

—No es esa chica en primera fila y esa junto a ella no es Cat —dijo Barbara, apuntando al público a dos rubias auque la más joven rubia tenía un seño fruncido a más no poder.

—Si es ella, pero alguien ya miró a la princesa Diana es la mujer más hermosa que alla visto —dijo Winn, ganándose miradas de las mujeres ahí.

—Digo después de ustedes claro —dijo Winn nervioso, para su suerte en ese momento se escuchó un sonido de teletransporte.

—Ya Goku no te enojes conmigo, te digo que fue un accidente —dijo Kara en su traje de Supergirl.

—Kara ya tenía esa Pokédex completa con la tercera generación, ahora donde esta mi esfuerzo —dijo Goku en su traje de Kakarotto.

—Vamos solo tienes que comprar un nuevo célular y poner tu cuenta, además eso te pasa por coquetear con Wonder Woman —dijo Kara con los brazos cruzados.

—No, yo no recuerdo mi cuenta, además ya te dije que solo estaba siendo amable, yo no se cuando se está coquetiando, todo esto es nuevo para mi —dijo Goku.

Ellos escuchar alguien aclararse la garganta cuando voltearon vieron a Bárbara, Alex, J'ohn y Winn mirándolos, haciendo que se sonrojaran de vergüenza.

—Amm lamento interrumpir, su discusión de pareja, pero ya saben estamos aquí —dijo Barbara con una sonrisa, apuntando a el resto en la sala que solo veían la escena sin saber que decir.

—Asi que el cuñado, andaba de travieso con la princesa —dijo Alex con tono de burla.

—No, no todo es un mal entendido —dijo Kakarotto rápidamente.

—Dejame adivinar, le diste tu clasica sonrisa, te he dicho que tienes poderes magicos con ella —dijo Barbara.

—Asi es, eso paso, vieron las noticias —dijo Kara.

—Si las ya las vimos, pero vamos chicas no pueden culpar a la princesa, Kakarotto es increíble además Wonder Woman es sexi verdad Kakarotto —dijo Winn poniéndose de lado de Goku.

Goku miro el rostro de Kara y el realmente no quería contestar por suerte J'ohn vino al rescate.

—Si, entonces podemos dejar sus problemas de pareja para luego, quisiera comenzar con esto —dijo J'ohn serio como siempre.

—Claro, ¿ya está lista la maquina? —dijo Kara.

Todos giraron a Winn.

—Si por eso había venido necesita unos pequeños toques, estará listo en veinte minutos —dijo Winn.

—Bueno vamos te acompañare para que se más rápido, ahora volvemos —dijo Barbara.

Ambos salieron de la sala, dejando a los otros cuatro ahí.

—Entonces ¿donde esta Mon-el? —dijo Kakarotto mirando la sala.

—Esta en sala de entrenamiento, digamos que está liberando tensión quiso coquetear con Bárbara y no le fue bien —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Dime que no le llamo muñeca o bom bom —dijo Kara.

—No, le dijo preciosa y que lo llamara Mon —dijo Alex ya sin contener la risa seguida de Kara que también comenzó a reír.

Ante un Kakarotto que solo miró a J'ohn dudoso, J'ohn solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno ya que no reimos de Mon-el en su intentó de coqueteo, ¿que decidiste J'ohn? sobre lo que te pedí de dejarlo bajo mi custodia —dijo Kara.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que te hagas cargo, después de todo quien más puede ayudarlo adaptarse y entrenarlo en sus habilidades —dijo J'ohn.

—Eso es un si —dijo Kara sonriendo al igual que Goku.

—Si eso es un si, pero él tendrá que seguir quedándose en la Deo a dormir por ahora —dijo J'ohn, para luego mirar a Kakarotto que estaba alado de Kara.

—Oh es verdad yo voy —dijo Kakarotto quitándose el casco y dándole su sonrisa de fabrica con su voz normal— mucho gusto soy Son Goku.

Alex que ya lo sabía sonrió a la presentación del novio de su hermana.

—Así que agricultor rico y también superhéroe, te queda bien el negro cuñado —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Tambien a ti Alex, es bueno volver a verte ¿cómo está Maggie? —dijo Goku dejando sus casco en la mesa.

—Bien supongo con su novia —dijo Alex haciendo una mueca a eso.

—Con su novia, ¿Maggie es lesbiana? —dijo Kara sorprendida.

—¿Que es lesbiana? —dijo Goku, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Alex y un poco de Kara auque ella podía entederlo después de ver los recuerdos de Goku.

—No sabes que lesbiana, en serio —dijo Alex.

—No, pero J'ohn podrías dejar de tratar de entrar a mi mente el casco no era para bloquearlo, después de todo verás mis recuerdos pronto —dijo Goku.

Eso Sorprendió a Kara y Alex que le dieron una mirada enojada a J'ohn.

—Lo siento, es solo que tenía curiosidad, pero tu mente está muy disciplinada hay muchos muros, es técnicamente imposible entrar a tu mente sin tu permiso. —dijo J'ohn.

—Bueno es que para poder manejar mi ki, también tuve que entrenar mi mente, si no perdería el control sobre mi energía y sería muy peligroso —dijo Goku.

—Esta bien, comenzemos de nuevo, soy J'ohn J'onnz soy el director de la Deo y vengo de Marte —dijo J'ohn extendiendo la mano.

—Mucho gusto J'ohn, como dije soy Son Goku, soy del planeta Vegita, pero me considero más de la tierra —dijo Goku estrechando la mano.

—Hola lamento interrumpir, pero ya llegaron Supergirl y Kakarotto —dijo Mon-el entrando a la sala.

Mon-el miro a las cuatro personas ahí, eran Hank, Alex, Supergirl, y el parpadeo miró la mesa para ver el casco de Kakarotto ahí, luego miro al hombre con un cabello alborotado tenía el uniforme de Kakarotto.

—Hola Mon-el soy yo Kakarotto —dijo Goku divertido con su reacción al igual que los otros tres.

—Lo siento, es que me acostumbré a mirarte con el casco —dijo Mon-el.

—Bueno, por que no vamos los tres a la sala de entrenamiento y te explicamos que está pasando —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Goku y Mon-el asintieron, Kara se giro a su hermana.

—Pueden avisarnos cuando la máquina esté lista Alex —dijo Kara.

—Si no hay problema —dijo Alex y se acercó a su hermana y le susurró a su oído— ve con tu novio he hijo adoptivo.

Kara se sonrojo y le dio a Alex una mirada, que solo la hizo sonreír, Kara suspiro y salió de la sala con Goku y Mon-el.

—Que opinas, yo confío en el, desde que llegó solo nos ha ayudado y ha logrado junto con Bárbara darles un lugar donde trabajar a los alienígenas, además puede ser útil en esta guerra contra Cadmus —dijo Alex mirando a J'ohn.

—Yo creo que tengo que terminar de ver su historia aún, su carácter va encontra de como el define a su raza, le doy el beneficio de la duda —dijo J'ohn mirando el casco en la mesa que Goku había olvidado.

Alex sonrió a eso, en su experiencia que su jefe de el beneficio de la duda, era una victoria para Goku.

Sala de entrenamiento

—Esta es su sala de entrenamiento —dijo Goku mirando la habitación era bastante grande con mucho equipo para entrenar.

Kara río al ver a Goku observando todo y probando todo los aparatos, ahora estaba levantado pesas con facilidad, eso no impresióno a Kara, ella lo había visto levantar un auto a los doce años, lo que le impresiono era ver el empeño que ponía en sus ejercicios, alguien con su poder debería mirarlos como simples hormigas, pero Goku no le gustaba presumir menos humillar, toda su vida se había tratado de romper sus límites, el era un guerrero forjando en batalla pero con la inocencia de un niño y esas solo eran algunas de las razones por la Kara lo amaba.

—Kakarotto parece niño en una juguetería —dijo Mon-el alado de Kara.

—Si a él le gusta entrenar, por cierto gracias por el consejo con Draaga me ayudó bastante —dijo Kara sonriendole a Mon-el.

—No hay de que Supergirl —dijo Mon-el sonrojado un poco, ella era hermosa gruñóna pero hermosa.

Mon-el no pudo evitar pensar que si Supergirl no tuviera novio podría intentar algo con ella, pero él no era capaz de destruir una relación, además el modo en que ella hablo la última vez de su novio era de amor puro, he incluso ahora como miraba a Kakarotto era entre admiracion y amor, auque ella lo negó la última vez, él sabía que auque el novio de Kara no estuviera, Kakarotto estaría ahi.

«Supergirl luego Bárbara y de último Wonder Woman, los Saiyajin atraen mujeres tal vez en otra dimensión tuve mejor suerte»penso Mon-el, el había escuchado de unos agentes el rumor que Wonder Woman se había interesado en Kakarotto, mirando la foto de Wonder Woman, el no pudo evitar tener celos de la suerte del Saiyajin

—Dime Kara —dijo Kara sacando de sus pensamientos al Daxamita.

—Perdon —dijo Mon-el.

—Que me llames Kara ese es mi nombre Kara Zor-el, pero en público soy Kara Danvers —dijo Kara con una pequeña sonrisa y con eso camino a donde estaba Goku.

—Nuevemil, novecientos, noventa y nueve —dijo Goku haciendo levantamientos esto no le hacía ningún efecto pero era divertido para el.

—Eso es increíble amor, pero recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que terminen la máquina —dijo Kara de pie junto a él, pero con una gran sonrisa.

—Si lo siento Kara, ahora voy diez mil, me distraje un poco —dijo Goku riendo dejando la pesa en su lugar y levantándose para mirar a Kara que negó con la cabeza pero sonrió.

Ambos regresaron a Mon-el que los miraba esperando sentado en las escaleras.

—Perdona Mon-el me distraje, es que me gusta mucho entrenar ya sabes, vamos a comenzar, hola soy Son Goku —dijo Goku.

—Y el es mi novio el que te hable, además de ser el dueño de Empresas Dragón con Barbara —dijo Kara tomando la mano de Goku.

—Esperen, tiempo, el es tu novio Son Goku ese que escuche de Alex que ayuda a los alienígenas dándoles empleo, pero también es Kakarotto —dijo Mon-el y los miró para ver si entendió bien.

La sonrisa de Goku y Kara se lo confirmo.

—Que mundo tan pequeño es este, pero quiere decir que tengo un amigo rico con quién irme de fiesta —dijo Mon-el imaginado ya las fiestas con Goku y Winn.

—Sigue soñando Mon-el, eso no pasará —dijo Kara en tono serio, acabando las esperanzas del Daxamita.

—Bueno regresemos al tema, Mon-el recuerdas que te prometimos ayudarte a adaptarte —dijo Goku.

—Si lo recuerdo, pensé que sería divertido tener estos poderes pero —dijo Mon-el pero fue interrumpido por Kara.

—Y puede serlo, nosotros te ayudaremos —dijo Kara.

—Ambos, de Kakarotto o Goku me lo esperaba pero pensé que no te agradaba estar mucho conmigo —dijo Mon-el.

—Y así era, como te dije fui enviada a proteger a mi primo, pero no pude hacerlo, pero ayudandote de algún modo tal ves pueda hacerlo —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa.

—Y como te dije en esa plática que tuvimos antes de dejarte aquí en la DEO, tú me recuerdas a mi hijo mayor Gohan, yo cometí muchos errores con el y como dijo Kara al entrenarte y tal ves convertírte en un heroe como Gohan quiso serlo una vez, pueda redimirme un poco más —dijo Goku con una sonrisa melancolíca, auque sonrió cuando Kara apretó su mano.

Mon-el los miro con incredulidad, definitivamente no había muchos como esos dos, a el no le interesaba ser un heroe, pero podría intentarlo, tal vez a ellos pronto si podría contarles la verdad, el se puso de pie y los miro.

—Quien lo diria, un chico de Daxam, una chica de Kripton, y un guerrero Saiyajin de otro universo trabajando juntos, parece una película —dijo Mon-el sonriendo.

—Por que, por que vienes de un planeta de inrresponsables —dijo Kara, pero esta vez con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, por que tú vienes de un planeta de Snobbs —dijo Mon-el con el mismo tono burlón.

Goku los miró reír de sus insultos inocentes y sonrió, a él no le gustaba haber sido exiliado, pero si agradecía haber llegado a este universo.

—Bueno, yo vengo de un planeta de piratas espaciales conquistadores de planetas, pero puedo decirles que incluso el Saiyajin más orgullo puede cambiar y hacer una familia, tal vez terminamos formando una Legión o algo así como esa película —dijo Goku extendiendo la mano en medio de ambos.

—Goku esos eran los vengadores, además vamos Legión no me convence, tal vez una liga —dijo Kara con una sonrisa pero colocando su mano sobre la de Goku.

—Me gusta lo de Legión, tal vez una Legión de Superhéroes —dijo Mon-el colocando su mano también.

—Hombres se unen contra mi —dijo Kara suspirando.

«Tal vez Alex si tenía razón»penso Kara sonriendo.

—Que, un juramento de manos y no me invitan —dijo una Bárbara riendo desde las escaleras.

Luego escucharon el sonido de una cámara de celular, era Winn alado de Bárbara y Alex igual apoyada en los barandales.

—Winn ¿estás tomando fotos? —dijo Kara.

—Creo que está llorando también —dijo Goku.

—No, no lo estoy —dijo un Winn con voz quebrada.

—Si está llorando —dijo Alex riendo, al igual que Barbara.

—Vamos esto es muy emotivo, además estoy rodeado de heroes, Supergirl, Kakarotto, Mon-el tenemos que encontrarte un nombre, y Batgirl —dijo Winn limpiadose las lágrimas.

—¡Batgirl! ¿donde? —dijo Alex emocionada de repente.

Todos menos Mon-el que estaba igual de perdido, apuntaron a Barbara, Winn casi sale volando de las escaleras cuando Alex lo empujó.

—En serio eres Batgirl, tienes cabello rojo y vienes de Gotham, claro que era tú cómo no lo vi, soy tu fan, una pregunta tú y Robin ¿eran novios? —dijo Alex emocionada.

—Gracias, he si lo fuimos —dijo Barbara un poco sorprendida por su reacción, ella miró Kara que reía y tenía una mirada de te lo dije.

—Kara me debes cien dólares —dijo Alex apuntando a su hermana adoptiva.

Kara solo sudo a eso, a ella le sobraban esos cien dólares, pero eso no significaba que quería regalarlos.

—Barbara y ¿que pasa con la máquina? —dijo Kara cambiando el tema rápidamente.

—A si es verdad, a eso veníamos ya está lista, J'ohn no espera en la sala —dijo Barbara.

Todos miraron a Goku ya que el era la estrella de este show por haci decirlo, el miró un momento el suelo pero luego levantó la vista a ellos con su sonrisa.

—Vamos hacerlo —dijo Goku.

Sala de la reunión

En la sala con ventanas de espejo e insonorizada y un gran letrero que decía no molestar, además de la orden de no interrumpir hasta que está reunión acabe.

Todos ya estaban sentados, en la gran mesa de reuniones, J'ohn en la silla principal, de su lado derecho era Kara, a su lado la silla estaba vacía pero ahi se sentaria Barbara, después estaba la silla de Winn, alado izquierdo está Alex y Mon-el.

—Goku debes colocarte este casco, y concentrar tu técnica para leer la mente, el casco funcionará como una antena y proyector de acuerdo, tu entrarás en estado de sueño o meditación —dijo Barbara.

—Esta bien, Barbs lo entiendo —dijo Goku sentando en un sillon reclinable.

—Esta listo Barbara, Goku —dijo Winn terminando de conectar todo.

—Buena suerte Goku, nos veremos en un rato —dijo Barbara dándole una sonrisa y caminando a su silla.

Goku le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a donde estaba Kara sentada, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa de apoyo igual, ella dijo unas palabras tan bajas para que nadie las escuche auque Goku pudo oírlas, tal ves Mon-el igual, Goku le sonrió una última vez y se colocó el casco para comenzar.

«Te amo»penso Goku en las últimas palabras de Kara a él, antes que entrará en un estado de meditación.

Todos pudieron ver cómo el casco se activo, conectándose con la computadora dándoles las imágenes.

—¿Alguien quiere palomitas? —dijo Winn con un caja de cine llena de palomitas.

—Yo si quiero —dijo Mon-el.

El resto solo suspiro y regreso la vista a la pantalla.

Su primer imagen fue la de un bebé dormido en una cuna.

—¿Quien es ese bebe? —dijo Alex.

—Es el hijo de Goku —dijo Kara sorprendíendo a todos ahí menos a Bárbara.

—Comenzamos con buen ambiente —dijo Mon-el.

—Es hermoso —dijo una mujer joven parecía china y alado de ella estaba Goku más joven.

—wuahu ¿quien es ella? —dijo Mon-el y Winn.

—Ella es la ex esposa de Goku, se llama Milk —dijo Kara.

—Goku esta casado —dijo Alex.

—Estaba casado —dijo Kara rápidamente.

—Como es eso, se divorció —dijo Alex.

—No, pero para resumirlo Goku tenía más de 50 años, por lo que no hay que ser genio para deducir que Goku tuvo una vida ahí, el tuvo dos hijos y una nieta cuando salió de su universo y rejuvenecio al llegar aquí —dijo Barbara.

Alex asintió a eso, era una locura pero ella trabajaba para la DEO, había visto muchas locuras, además se supone que Kara debería estar en esa edad si su nave no se hubiera desviado, J'ohn asintió y siguió mirando.

—Pero mírala es hermosa la esposa de Goku, yo me la abría traído aquí —dijo Winn.

—Ex esposa —dijo Kara lentamente.

—Mejor sigamos viéndo —dijo Barbara cambiando el tema.

—Pero ¿no crees que está muy pequeño Milk? —dijo Goku mirando a su hijo en la cuna.

—Goku todos los bebés son pequeños —dijo Milk.

Haciendo reír a todos ahí, Bárbara ya les había dicho que Goku era muy inocente ya que el habia crecido solo, era un poco diferente al Goku sentado en esa silla, aunque seguía inocente en algunos temas.

—Oigan les recuerdo que tienen que pensar en el nombre del bebe —dijo un hombre mayor con un casco con cuernos.

Todo miraron a Kara y Bárbara que se encogieron de hombros.

—El mundo de Goku es raro —dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes papa, ya pensé en uno —dijo Milk.

—Es el suegro de Goku y es gigante —dijo Winn temblando un poco.

—Ex suegro —dijo Kara, haciendo reír a todos ahí por sus celos.

—Ya elegiste el nombre —dijo Ox Satan.

—Si, su nombre será Einstein —dijo Milk.

—Einstein —dijeron Goku y Ox Satan, acompañado por el coro de Kara, Barbara, y Winn.

—Es interesante Einstein existe en ese mundo —dijo J'ohn serio.

—Ademas Einstein no es un apellido —dijo Alex.

—Si es el nombre de un investigador muy famoso —dijo Milk.

—Sigo diciendo que es un apellido —dijo Alex.

Gohan comenzó a llorar de repente al oir ese nombre.

—Yo también lloraría si me quisieran llamar Einstein —dijo Winn.

—Creo que no le gusto —dijo Ox Satan.

—Creo que no, entonces le llamare Alquimeres —dijo Milk cargando al bebé que volvió a llorar.

—Vamos de mal en peor —dijo Kara.

—Tampoco le gusto —dijo Ox Satan.

—¿Que nombre te gusta a ti papa? —dijo Milk.

—Bueno a mí se ocurrieron muchos —dijo Ox Satan caminando a su bolsa sacando un rollo muy largo, sorprendíendo a Goku y Milk.

—Esto va a tardar —dijo Barbara.

—Voy a comenzar el gran Ox Satan, Ox satanousqui, el doctor Ox Satan —dijo Ox Satan, deteniéndose cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

—Tampoco le gustaron tus nombres papá —dijo Milk con una sonrisa.

—Pobre bebe, yo igual estaría llorando —dijo Mon-el, con todos asintiendo.

Después de eso, los habían visto dejar al bebé en su cuna, Goku estaba sentado en una silla al reves, Milk y Ox Satán sentádos en un sillón pensando en algún nombre.

—Alguien ya noto que Goku no ha dicho, ningún nombre —dijo Kara.

—Es verdad, debe estar pensando —dijo Barbara.

—Faltas tu —dijeron Milk y Ox Satán de repente mirando a Goku.

—Ya lo notaron —dijo Alex.

—Yo —dijo Goku con una cara de sorpresa.

—Goku no me digas que no haz pensando en un nombre para tu hijo —dijo Milk.

—Debes tener al menos uno —dijo Ox Satán.

—Yo —dijo Goku poniéndose serio.

—Esto será bueno —dijo Barbara.

—Si me muero de curiosidad —dijo Winn.

—Yo —dijo Goku de repente más serio levantandose de la silla, haciendo emocionar a Milk y Ox Satán.

—Vamos Goku —dijo Kara, con el resto expectante.

—Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, ustedes no —dijo Goku de repete perdiendo el semblante serio y dándoles una sonrisa con la mano en la cabeza, haciendo caer de espaldas a Milk y Ox satan.

—Ja, ja, ja buena esa —dijeron Winn y Mon-el riendo .

Mientras la chicas solo suspiraban y J'ohn seguía serio como siempre.

—¡No Goku como puedes decir algo como eso, en un momento como este, si acabas de desayunar! —grito Milk a Goku que tenía la cabeza abajo como un niño pequeño.

—Esa mujer tiene un carácter malo —dijo Mon-el.

—Si pero la verdad es que Goku debería estar emocionado es su primer hijo —dijo J'ohn.

—No es fácil, cuando ni siquiera pasaste tiempo con tu padres a Goku lo enviaron a la tierra al nacer por ser débil —dijo Kara sin mirarlos.

—Así es no puedes esperar que alguien sea un padre ejemplar cuando no tuvo unos de los cuales aprendér —dijo Barbara.

Todos quedaron reflexionando, era verdad cada uno en esa sala habían tenido sus roses con sus padres, pero todos habían crecido con ellos del algún modo, Goku ni siquiera los conoció.

—¡Te pareces a tu abuelo Gohan! —dijo Milk de repente.

Ox Satán noto como el niño comenzó a reír de repente, mientras Milk seguía gritándole a Goku repitió el nombre del abuelo Gohan, haciendo reír al niño de nuevo.

—Goku tu siempre te comportas así —dijo Milk.

—Milk —dijo Ox Satán.

—¿Que quieres papá? —dijo Milk enojada.

—Escuchen esto, tu abuelo Gohan —dijo Ox Satán, haciendo al bebé reír nuevamente.

—Ese nombre le gusta al bebe, pero ¿quién es abuelo de Goku? pensé que era extraterrestre —dijo Mon-el.

—Lo es, el abuelo Gohan es un ser humano con un corazón increíble —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Ox Satán seguía repitiendo el nombre de Gohan al bebé que reía cada vez más.

Goku se sorprendió y miró la esfera de cuatro estrellas arriba de la chimenea.

—¿Que es eso? —dijo Alex al ver la esfera brillar.

—Las esferas del dragón son siete en total, si las juntas saldrá una dragón y te consedera un deseo —dijo Barbara.

—Ja,ja,ja buena esa Barbara —dijo Alex riendo hasta que vio la mirada de Kara y Bárbara— no me digan que es verdad, ¿Lo es?.

—Lo verás en un rato —dijeron Kara y Barbara.

—Ya veo parece que al niño le gusta el nombre de mi abuelo —dijo Goku.

—Si es lo más seguro, el fue mi compañero de entrenamiento, a mi me agrada el nombre de Gohan, por que no le ponen así a mi nieto —dijo Ox Satán.

—Si, tu nombre será Gohan, tú te llamaras Gohan —dijo Goku levantando a Gohan de su cuna que reía.

—A Gohan le agrada su nombre —dijo Mon-el.

—Ya veo te gusta mucho tu nombre hijo, mira que altos estas, estás volando hijo —dijo Goku levantó a Gohan haciendolo reír.

—Que tierno —dijo Bárbara.

—Rayos necesitaba un padre así —dijo Winn.

Mon-el solo sonrió, al igual que J'ohn.

Alex que estaba sonriendo a la imagen, aunque le recordó a su padre que aún no encontraban, sacudido la cabeza y miró a su hermana que estaba enfocada en la imagen con una sonrisa enorme, ella se acercó y le susurró.

—Imaginando tu futuro Kara —dijo Alex riendo.

Kara se sonrojo cómo su capa, por que era precisamente lo que estaba imaginando.

—Callate Alex —dijo Kara con las mejillas rojas, lo cual hizo reír a su hermana.

Con Milk sonriendo y aceptando el nombre de Gohan el recuerdo termino y cambió al siguiente.

La imagen cambio a Goku, Milk y Gohan ahora de tres años aparentemente, tenia un sombrero con la esfera de cuatro estrellas, el estaba en un carrito siendo empujando por Goku mientras daban un paseo auque algo llamó la atención de todos.

—Eso que tiene Gohan es una cola —dijo Alex flotandose los ojos para ver si veia mal.

—Si lo es —dijo Winn, todos miraron a Kara o Bárbara para que dieran una explicación.

—Bueno hasta donde pude ver sus recuerdos, Goku nació con cola, pero creo que los Saiyajin híbridos las heredan igual —dijo Kara.

—Si pero si no me equivoco Goku dijo que su segundo hijo Goten nació sin cola —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces creo que depende que genes sean los más fuertes en ese momento —dijo J'ohn, con eso todos regresaron la vista a la pantalla.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que Milk menciono unas flores, Gokú siendo Goku se distrajo y soltó el carrito de Gohan sin darse cuenta que estaban cerca de una colina.

—No el carrito —dijo Bárbara.

Cuando el carrito empezo a bajar con velocidad por la colina, con un Goku y Milk persiguiendolo, ese carrito incluso salto un pequeño acantilado.

—Ese carrito sí que tiene velocidad —dijo Winn.

—¡Gohan!, ¡Goku no te quedes ahí detenlo! —grito Milk.

—¿Por que Goku no se mueve a supervelocidad y lo detiene? —dijo Mon-el.

—No, ahí el poder y velocidad de Goku era muy bajo a comparación de ahora —dijo Kara.

Goku acelero la velocidad y logró alcanzar el carrito de hecho por la fuerza que ejerció se pasó de largo.

Todos se pusieron de pie al ver el momento en que por un bache, Gohan salió volando del carrito directo a un árbol gigante, si se estrella ellos sabían que no sobreviviria, más cuando segundos antes, el carrito se había estrellado haciéndose pedazos.

Pero más fuerte fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Gohan cambiar su expresión de terror y llanto a una mirada de combate y atravesar el árbol siendo atrapado por Goku que se quedó sorpredido mirando el hoyo en el árbol.

—¿Que mierda acaba de pasar? —dijo Bárbara de pie.

—Yo quiero saber lo mismo ¿vieron como cambio su mirada? —dijo Kara igual de sorprendida.

—Fue como el aura que Goku tiene cuando libera su poder —dijo Alex.

—No lo sé, pero el hijo es tan genial como el padre —dijo Winn emocionado.

—Creo que yo sé que pasó —dijo J'ohn, mientras veía a Milk abrazar a Gohan para ver que estaba bien.

—¿Y por que no lo haz dicho? —dijo Mon-el impaciente.

—Bueno solo es una teoría, pero creo que los Saiyajin híbridos como lo es Gohan, son más fuerte que los puros como Goku, no sería la primera raza que al combinar sus genes con otra especie, consigue hijos con más potencial, pero habrá que ver más para estar seguros —dijo J'ohn.

—Entonces si eso es verdad, ¿que pasaria si Goku tuviera hijos con Kara? —dijo Mon-el.

Haciendo a Kara atorarse con unas palomitas que estaba comiendo.

—Mon-el —dijo Alex en regaño.

—Que, solo pienselo Goku y Kara son pareja eso es una posibilidad —dijo Mon-el.

Eso dejo a todos pensando, era verdad que pasaría si se combinarán los genes Saiyajin con los kriptonianos.

—Bueno es lo menos decir que ese bebe, sería un bebe único, además que podría nacer con cola, pero tal ves sería inmune a la kriptonita —dijo Bárbara analizando la posibilidad.

Kara quedó pálida al escuchar la posibilidad de que su bebé naciera con cola, como iba a explicarle a la gente, auque había la posibilidad que naciera sin cola, y que la kriptonita no lo dañará.

—Mmm pero la pregunta sería también, podría absorber luz solar o necesitaria comer como Goku para reponer energía —dijo Alex entrando en el tema y recordando el informe sobre Goku.

—¿Que quieres decir? —dijo Winn.

—Goku tiene un metabolismo acelerado, necesita comer grandes cantidades de comida para reponer energía —dijo Barbara.

Kara quedó más palida, mientras se imaginaba a Goku y una niña o niño comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

—Hablando de luz solar, obtendría los poderes que le da el sol a los kriptonianos o los poderes Saiyajin que sabemos son guerreros por naturaleza, o tendría ambos —dijo Winn igual con curiosidad.

Kara ahora estaba imaginando como su futura casa sería destrozada cada mañana, al menos que se mudé a la fortaleza.

—Bueno estamos de acuerdo que podríamos ver el nacimiento del ser más poderoso alguna vez conocido —dijo J'ohn.

—¿Tu qué opinas Kara? —dijo Alex.

Hasta que escucharon una silla caerse o mejor dicho romperse cuando Kara se desmayó, Alex y Barbara corrieron a su lado rápidamente, J'ohn se acercó y la reviso.

—No pasa nada, se desmayó por tanta información despertara en algunos minutos —dijo J'ohn sentándose de nuevo.

Alex y Barbara solo le dieron una mirada a Mon-el por iniciar esta discusión.

—Yo no fui, fue Gohan —dijo Mon-el apuntado al pequeño Saiyajin de la pantalla.

Y ya está comienza este viaje de nostalgia xd espero que le haya gustado como se llevará acabo está recuento de la vida de Goku.

Quiero darles las gracias otra vez por apoyarme con sus votos, sus follows y favoritos, al igual que sus visitas y comentarios, trataré de subir la continuación antes de la semana.

Hasta la próxima.


	31. Pelea de hermanos

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

capitulo 31: Pelea de hermanos

—Hay ¿que paso? —dijo Kara tocándose la cabeza, ella estaba acostada en un sillón en la misma sala.

—Por fin despertaste —dijo Alex junto a ella.

—¿Me desmayé? —dijo Kara.

—Si estábamos hablando de un bebé futuro entre Goku y tu y creo que especulamos de mas —dijo Barbara.

—O si, yo creo que fue mucha información al mismo tiempo, digo no tiene mucho que salimos —dijo Kara.

«Auque Goku se caso con la primera mujer que le ofreció comida»penso Kara, eso hizo que recordara en donde estaban.

—Que tanto me perdí le pusieron pausa —dijo Kara mirando la pantalla.

—Kara no es una película para ponerle pausa pero no te preocupes despertaste a tiempo —dijo J'ohn.

—Si Goku rescató a un Gohan de 5 años o Gohan se salvó solo, no estamos seguros, el caso es que iba a caer por una cascada pero parace que dio un salto a una rama para salvarse —dijo Winn.

—Aun no puedo creer que tenga una nube mágica —dijo Alex.

—Si yo quería un pony para navidad y Goku tuvo una nube propia que injusticia —dijo Bárbara.

—Ahora están llendo a la casa de su maestro para visitarlo y lo siento por mencionar lo de su futuro hijo, no pensé que los kriptonianos serían tan sensibles —dijo Mon-el.

—No te preocupes Mon-el, solo espero que recuerdes que yo voy a entrenarte —dijo Kara con una sonrisa tan dulce que hizo sentir escalofríos a Mon-el y al resto ahí.

—Goku ya llego —dijo Bárbara para cambiar el tema, Kara junto a Alex regresaron a sus asientos para seguir mirando.

Goku salto de la nube voladora con Gohan en brazos y aterrizó en la isla enfrente de una casa pequeña que decía Kame house.

—Y entonces ahí vive el maestro Roshi —dijo Barbara, ella había escuhado de Goku que el maestro Roshi era el más grande maestro de artes marciales de todos los tiempos, no había duda que Goku le tenia un gran respeto a su maestro apesar de ser un humano.

—Si esa es la casa donde Goku entreno de niño —dijo Kara recordando.

—¿Y qué tal era su entrenamiento, que les enseñó? —dijo Alex, curiosa.

—Bueno, recuerdan karate Kid el entrenamiento del señor Miyagi —dijo Kara.

Todos menos Mon-el asintieron a eso.

—Eso X100 veces, el entrenamiento de la Deo sería un día de campo para Goku —dijo Kara.

—Bromeas verdad, digo somos una agencia del gobierno nuestros entrenamientos son muy efectivos y fuertes —dijo J'ohn.

—Lo diré más directo que Kara, Goku podria hacer el entrenamiento de la DEO y el que Batman nos hizo hacer que es igual de duro todo el día sin cansarse —dijo Barbara.

Eso impresióno a todos que decidieron mejor ya no preguntar más y regresaron la vista a la pantalla.

—¡Hola ¿hay alguien? —dijo Goku con Gohan cargado.

Enseguida salieron tres personas del interior de la casa un anciano calvo con barba y bigote con unos lentes de sol, una chica muy guapa con cabello azul tenía una bata de laboratorio, y un chico igual calvo con tres puntos en la frente era algo bajo de estatura, pero eso no fue lo que los impresiono.

—Ese chico no tiene nariz, parece Lord Voldemort —dijo Winn.

—Si, ese es Krilin el mejor amigo de Goku, no tengo una respuesta de por qué no tiene nariz, la chica es Bulma su mejor amiga y el anciano es el maestro Roshi —dijo Kara.

—Asi que ella es Bulma, debí imaginarlo por la bata de científica —dijo Bárbara mirando a la joven con cabello azul.

—El es maestro Roshi, no se ve tan fuerte —dijo Mon-el.

—No jusquez por la apariciencias Mon-el recuerda que es el maestro de Goku —dijo Alex.

—Hola Goku y ese niño —dijo Bulma.

—No me digas que ahora trabajas cuidándo niños —dijo Krilin.

—El es mi hijo —dijo Goku mirando a Gohan, dejando a los tres en shock.

—Creo que no se lo esperaban —dijo Bárbara riendo.

Ellos vieron como Gohan se presentaba a las tres personas y decía su edad, era muy listo para un niño de cuatro años ya que quería ser un investigador, todos sabían que era por su madre y también como los amigos de Goku le hacían preguntabas extrañas cuando vieron la cola de Gohan.

—Kara ¿por que le preguntan, por la cola de Gohan y la luna llena? —dijo Alex.

—De hecho tengo la misma duda, siempre que Goku veía la luna llena, el recuerdo se cortaba de repente —dijo Kara.

—Y tu Bárbara ¿sabes algo? —dijo J'ohn.

—No, yo tengo la misma duda, nunca le pregunté a Goku —dijo Barbara.

—Vamos no debe ser nada grave, no es como que pueda transformace en hombre lobo ni nada —dijo Winn riendo.

Sonrisa que murió cuando vieron a Goku ponerse nervioso y cambiar su mirada.

—¿Que pasa Goku? —dijo el maestro Roshi.

—Hay algo que viene volando, hacia aca —dijo Goku.

—Algo vendrá, no veo nada —dijo Krillin

—Tiene un poder sorprendente —dijo Goku.

—¿Que será? Goku se ve nervioso —dijo Kara.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo vieron a un hombre aterrizar en la isla, tenia cabello largo casi hasta sus piernas, tenía armadura y un aparato en el ojo derecho.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo Kara reconociendo la armadura y el rastreador.

—¿Que pasa Kara?, lo conoces —dijo Alex.

—Es un Saiyajin, esa es su armadura tradicional y eso en su ojo es un rastreador de energía —dijo Kara.

Todos regresaron la vista a la pantalla para ver qué pasaria.

—Finalmente te he encontrado, haz crecido mucho, te reconocí con solo mirarte Kakarotto —dijo el Saiyajin.

—Kakarotto —dijo Goku confundido.

—Rayos lo conoce —dijo Mon-el.

—Eres tal y como era tu padre —dijo el Saiyajin.

—Sera su pariente, conocio al padre de Goku —dijo J'ohn.

—Si es su pariente, pero no es su tío —dijo Barbara recordando un poco lo que Goku le había contado.

—Kakarotto que está sucediendo en este planeta, si tu misión era acabar con esta raza acomoder lugar —dijo el Saiyajin.

Con un Goku que no tenía idea de que pasaba mirando al maestro Roshi confundido.

—Espera que está pasando —dijo Winn.

—La misión de Goku era eliminar a toda la raza humana —dijo Kara.

—¡Que por que! —dijo Alex.

—Los Saiyajin eran como piratas espaciales, conquistaban planetas y luego los vendían a un precio alto —dijo Barbara.

—Y decían que los Daxamitas eramos malos —dijo Mon-el, ganándose una mirada de todos ahí.

—Pero pensé que había dicho que los Saiyajins murieron junto a su planeta —dijo J'ohn.

—Bueno, debe haber estado fuera del planeta, sabes que eso de que aparezcan sobrevivíentes suele pasar —dijo Kara.

J'ohn asintió a eso, era como el caso de M'aggan, hasta que escucharon un golpe en la pantalla regresaron la vista para ver Krilin romper una pared de la casa con su cuerpo.

—¿Que paso? —dijo Barbara.

—Krilin se acercó a ese tipo y el —dijo Winn pero quedó callado cuando vio con que lo había golpeado.

—Entonces con eso confirmamos que si es un Saiyajin —dijo Mon-el.

—Es una cola, ese sujeto tiene una cola —dijo Goku sin creelo.

—Parece que ya sabes cuál es mi verdadera identidad —dijo el Saiyajin.

—Tu verdadera identidad ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —dijo Goku tratando de alejar a Gohan que se aferraba a su pierna, hasta que Bulma lo cargo para alejarlo.

—Kakarotto eres un canalla, haz olvidado hasta eso —dijo el Saiyajin.

—No vuelvas a llamarme con ese nombré tan extraño, mi nombre es Goku —dijo Goku.

—Como te atreves a decir eso —dijo el Saiyajin.

—Kakarotto acaso no recibiste un golpe en la cabeza cuando eras un niño dímelo —dijo el Saiyajin.

—Si, no lo recuerdo bien pero cuando era niño me di un golpe en la cabeza —dijo Goku.

—Que quiere decir con eso —dijo Alex.

—Quiere decir que por ese golpe Goku perdió su actitud Saiyajin, yo lo vi mientras más crecia más violento se volvía con su abuelo, hasta que cayó de un risco golpeadose la cabeza —dijo Kara.

—Entonces por ese golpe, Goku olvidó su origen y su misión —dijo J'ohn.

—Asi es, además que el era un bebé cuando lo enviaron —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno eso es lo mismo que está contando el maestro Roshi —dijo Mon-el, todos regresaron la vista a la pantalla.

—Entonces ¿ese bebe era yo? —dijo Goku que había escuchado lo que le contó el maestro Roshi.

—Que significa todo esto, acaso Goku tiene algo que ver con esa persona —dijo Bulma.

—Eres un inútil al haber olvidado todo eso, está bien te haré recordar —dijo el Saiyajin.

—Por fin va decir quién es —dijo Winn.

—De ahora en adelante deberás trabajar muy duro para nosotros, esa será tu obligación —dijo el Saiyajin.

Mientras Krilin salía de la pared para regresar con sus amigos.

—Tu no perteneces a la raza humana de este planeta, tu planeta natal es vegita, perteneces a los peleadores más fuertes del universo eres un Saiyajin —dijo el Saiyajin, dejando a Goku en shock.

—Debe ser horrible, creer toda tu vida que eras humano y después darte cuenta que no eres de ese planeta —dijo Alex.

—Y yo soy tu hermano mayor, soy Raditz —dijo el Saiyajin.

—Mierda es su hermano mayor —dijo Winn.

—Esa no me la esperaba —dijo Mon-el.

—Lo sabía —dijo Kara.

—Yo también tenía sospechas —dijo Bárbara.

—No puede ser entonces si Goku es un extraterrestre ¿por que esta en la tierra? —dijo Krilin.

—La respuesta a eso es muy fácil tu fuiste enviando a este planeta, para acabar con todos los seres humanos —dijo Raditz.

Raditz entonces contó, exactamente lo que ellos ya sabían que era que se decicaban a invadir planetas para luego venderlos a precios altos a otros extraterrestres.

—No pues muy agradable tu cuñado Kara —dijo Winn.

—Callate Winn —dijo Kara.

«Rayos nada que ver con su madre» pensó Kara.

—Una raza que se dedica a conquistar planetas para luego venderlos —dijo J'ohn.

—Si Goku no exageraba cuando hablaba de que su raza era malvada, bueno ya lo sabíamos pero aún así impacta —dijo Barbara.

—Y tu te quejabas de mi por protegerte —dijo Alex mirando a Kara.

—No puedo creer que manden a un bebé solo —dijo Bulma que abrazaba a Gohan.

«Estamos de acuerdo contigo»penso Kara y Bárbara.

—Afortunadamente se puede ver la luna desde este planeta —dijo Raditz.

Eso llamó la atención de todos a lo mejor por fin podría revelar que pasaba con la luna y los Saiyajin.

—Oye ¿por que dices que es una fortuna ver la luna desde aquí? —dijo Goku.

—Pero que torpe eres nosotros los Saiyajins podemos pelear con todo nuestro poder cuando vemos la luna llena —dijo Raditz.

Eso puso nervioso a Krilin, Bulma y el maestro Roshi.

—Por favor alguien quiere decirme que pasa cuando ve la luna llena —dijo Kara, ella no pensaba en hijos ahora pero tal ves más adelante lo haría y quería saber si tenía que quitar las noches de admirar la luna en familia.

—Tranquila Kara la mesa —dijo Alex.

Kara miró la mesa y vio que la había atravesado eso pasaba cuando estába nerviosa, ella respiro y se sentó.

Ellos observaron a Raditz ponerse furioso al darse cuanta que Goku ya no tenía su cola, mientras Goku le decía que el era un terrícola y que se fuera mientras sus amigos lo apoyaban.

—Bueno ahora sabemos que incluso en otros universos los problemas familiares existen —dijo Winn, todos asintieron a eso.

—Pero ahora miren a sus amigos no le importa el pasado de Goku —dijo Barbara.

—Si ojalá así fueran de comprensivos los humanos aquí con los alienígenas —dijo J'ohn.

—No pierdas la fe J'ohn algún día —dijo Kara.

—Lo malo es que no puedo hacer eso, además que la familia Saiyajin era muy reducida, el planeta saiyajin exploto por que un meteorito se estrelló repentinamente, la mayoría murió, igual nuestro padre y nuestra madre —dijo Raditz.

—Solo quedan con vida cuatro Saiyajin y eso te incluye a ti —dijo Raditz.

—Solo quedan cuatro —dijo Kara.

Ella miró a Goku y luego miro a J'ohn y luego a Mon-el, todos ellos tenían eso en común los últimos de su raza.

—Todavia no tienes tú poder de pelea completo, auque si te unes a nosotros podrías lograrlo, sera divertido no sientes como corre la sangre de Saiyajin —dijo Raditz.

—No digas tonterías ni auque estuviera muerto te ayudaré a destruir planetas —dijo Goku.

—Asi se habla por eso es mi héroe favorito —dijo Winn.

—¿No lo era Superman? —dijo Alex

—Pense que era yo —dijo Kara ofendida.

—Y Yo que —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno amm ustedes son geniales pero Goku y Superman son los mejores —dijo Winn.

—Perfecto la próxima vez llámalos a ellos cuando estés en problema —dijo Kara.

—Olviden a Winn y su extraña admiración a los héroes miren a quien observa Raditz —dijo Alex.

—Con que si hace un momento me llamo la atención algo, acaso no es tu hijo quién está atrás de ti —dijo Raditz.

—No ya se fijo en Gohan —dijo Kara.

—No me gusta a donde va esto, además su cola está visible —dijo Barbara.

—No, no lo es —dijo Goku tratando de desviar su atención.

—No me mientas y que me dices de esa cola, no es un prueba que tiene sangre de Saiyajin —dijo Raditz.

—Ya se dio cuenta —dijo Mon-el.

—Parece ser que no quieres ver lo que te esto diciendo creo que voy a tomar prestado a tu hijo —dijo Raditz.

—Hay no Gohan —dijo Kara.

—No te acerques si das un paso más te voy a eliminar —dijo Goku.

—Pues hazlo que ya dio como tres pasos más —dijo Alex.

Después de eso solo pudieron ver cómo Raditz se movió a una gran velocidad para darle un rodillazo a Goku que no pudo verlo y acabo tirado en el suelo tocándose el estómago por el dolor y a Gohan que corría a él.

—No puede ver nada —dijo Barbara.

—Yo tampoco y ustedes —dijo Alex.

—Yo si pude le dio un rodilla en el estómago —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo también, esa velocidad no está cerca de la que Goku tiene ahora —dijo Kara apretando los puños, ella sabía que era un recuerdo pero eso no significaba que le gustaba ver a Goku golpeado.

—Si eso es verdad, pero aún así es impresionante el poder natural de los Saiyajin, sin necesidad de el sol ni otro factor —dijo J'ohn.

—Y según dijo ese no es todo su poder, recuerda lo que dijo de la luna —dijo Winn.

—Hay no ya tiene a Gohan —dijo Barbara.

Todos regresaron la vista a la pantalla.

—Escucha si quieres que te lo regresé obedeceras las órdenes de tu hermano —dijo Raditz mirando a Goku en el suelo.

—Nunca pensé que vería a Goku así —dijo Kara apretando los puños mas.

—Kakarotto te daré un día para que lo pienses, creo que no tendrás otra opción que unirte a nosotros, pero tendras que enseñarme una prueba, se trata de algo muy facil, tendras que exterminar a cien humanos de este planeta para el día de mañana y traer sus cuerpos a este lugar —dijo Raditz.

—Esta loco —dijo J'ohn.

—Y yo creí que mi hermano era el peor —dijo Barbara.

—Que bueno que fui hijo único —dijo Mon-el.

—El día de mañana será divertido haré lo posible por no acabar con mi sobrino —dijo Raditz riendo mientras se elevaba y se iba volando.

—¡Gohan! —grito Goku, con eso el recuerdo acabó dejando en negro la pantalla

—¿Que paso? —dijo Mon-el.

—Tranquilo el recuerdo cambio ahora regresara la imagen —dijo Barbara.

La imagen regreso ahora mostrando la a Goku y un ser verde con turbante y capa enfrente de Raditz.

—J'ohn se parece a ti —dijo Mon-el.

—No se parece a mí —dijo J'ohn.

—De hecho si tiene parecido a ti —dijo Alex.

—No, no lo tiene —dijo J'ohn con una vena formadose en la cabeza.

—Kara, Bárbara ¿quien es el pariente de detective marciano? —dijo Winn.

—Agente shott, recuerda quien es su jefe —dijo J'ohn.

—Es verde mmm es Piccolo verdad Kara —dijo Barbara.

—Si, es el Piccolo jr. era un demonio ¿que hace ahí? —dijo Kara.

—Bueno no era un demonio realmente, al final resulto que también era alienigena un namekusei creo que así se decía —dijo Bárbara.

—Bueno parece que va ayudar a Goku contra su hermano —dijo Alex.

—Es increíble Goku uniendo fuerzas con su enemigo —dijo Kara.

—Bueno no tanto ya lo hemos hecho antes con Maxwell Lord —dijo Alex.

—Pero ¿por que ayuda a Goku? —dijo Winn.

—Mmm ya se a lo mejor también amenazo a Piccolo además yo recuerdo que Piccolo quería conquistar el mundo —dijo Kara.

—Y si el hermano de Goku conquista la tierra primero ese plan se acaba, ahí está la razón —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno esto será interesante —dijo J'ohn mirando a Piccolo.

—Entonces ¿a que veniste Kakarotto? —dijo Raditz.

—Vine por mi hijo a que mas vendría —dijo Goku.

—Asi se habla, ¿pero en donde está Gohan? —dijo Kara.

—Debe tenerlo en su nave o algo así —dijo J'ohn.

—Entonces me dices que apesar de todo te niegas a unirte a tu propia sangre —dijo Raditz.

—Sentia un dejavu —dijo Kara, recordando a su tía astra, Goku había tenido que enfrentar a su propia familia también.

—Eso es lo que dije —dijo Goku.

—Entonces traicionaras a tu hermano —dijo Raditz.

—Yo no tengo ningun hermano mayor —dijo Goku.

—Eso debe doler y ya se enojó —dijo Mon-el al ver a Raditz aplastar la fruta que tenía en la mano.

—Kakarotto pensé que eras más inteligente, pero me haz decepcionado llegando a estas alturas, espero que ustedes no piensen que uniendo sus fuerzas me pondrían ganar —dijo Raditz.

—Ya fue suficiente de tantas tonterías —dijo Piccolo quitándose su capa y arrojándola, que al caer hizo un agujero.

—Que demonios —dijo Alex.

—El también usa eso —dijo Kara.

—¿Que cosa Kara? —dijo J'ohn.

—Es que Goku usa pesos para entrenar, si no me equivoco esa playera negra, esas muñequeras, y esas botas forman un total de cien kilos —dijo Kara.

—Y con eso camina así de normal —dijo Winn.

—Su poder de pelea aumento a cuatrocientos ocho —dijo Raditz.

—Es verdad el puede ver su poder con ese aparato —dijo Mon-el.

—Ahora Goku se está quitando la camisa, wuahu nunca lo había visto sin camisa, tienes muchas suerte Kara —dijo Bárbara un poco roja.

—Aaa si, auque ahora tiene más músculos en la mañana lo vi —dijo Kara deteniéndose ahí pero fue tarde ya que ganó la mirada de todos ahí.

—¿Asi y qué tal está? —dijo Alex dándole una sonrisa juguetona.

—Ya sabemos por qué tardaron —dijo Mon-el.

—No, no paso es que el salió de bañarse y —dijo Kara roja a más no poder.

—Asi que se bañan juntos ya, Kara pensé que eras más tímida —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—No cambien mis palabras eso no es lo que quise decir —dijo Kara

—Ya dejen a Kara —dijo J'ohn.

—Gracias J'ohn —dijo Kara.

—Sus métodos de seducción y apariamiento es entre ella y Goku —dijo J'ohn sonriendo a Kara que tenía un rostro de incredulidad.

—Kakarotto tiene un poder de cuatro cientos diez y seis, ¿y creen que con eso van a ganarme? —dijo Raditz.

—En una pelea lo más importante, no es la fuerza, nosotros tenemos un plan —dijo Goku.

—cuatro cientos diez y seis, ese poder es más que suficiente para ser el humano más fuerte —dijo J'ohn. asombrado.

—Ademas lo que dijo es verdad, de nada sirve el poder si no puedes alcanzar a tu oponente, es bueno que el lo supiera tan joven, no como otra kriptoniana que no quería entrenar, por tener poderes —dijo Alex, mirando a Kara, que solo le saco la lengua.

—Y pensar que eso no es ni el 1% de su poder ahora —dijo Kara, haciendo a todos asentir a eso.

—Kakarotto he decidido que ya no te necesitamos, eres una deshonra para nuestra familia ahora veras —dijo Raditz.

—Ya va comenzar —dijo Barbara.

En eso momento Raditz se movió a una gran velocidad poniéndose destras de ellos, soprediendo a Goku y Piccolo y les dio un un codazo en la espalda a cada uno, haciéndolos retroceder.

—Que sucedió —dijo Winn mirando a los tres que podían seguir esa velocidad.

—Se puso detrás de ellos y le dio un codazo a cada uno —dijo Mon-el.

—Tienen buena defensa, pero poco a poco mis ataques serán más fuertes, antes que mueran quieren saber algo interesante, lo otros Saiyajin, que siguen con vida tiene el poder de pelea más elevado que yo —dijo Raditz.

—Osea que el no es nada contra sus compañeros —dijo J'ohn.

—Esto es lo que obliga a Goku a volverse más fuerte —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno eso es interesante no te parece divertido Goku —dijo Piccolo.

—No, lo siento está ves no me parece divertido, pero donde está mi hijo, donde lo escondiste —dijo Goku.

—Yo no lo escondi, solo le encerré por que es muy escandalozo, atrás hay un agujero ahí está —dijo Raditz.

Goku se elevó para ver la nave desde el cielo.

—Resiste un poco más Gohan, papá te sacara de ahí en un momento —dijo Goku.

—Que tierno —dijo Kara.

—Me pregunto ¿por que Goku se culpa por no estar con Gohan si eran muy unidos? —dijo Barbara.

—Luego le preguntan la pelea ya comenzó de nuevo —dijo J'ohn.

Goku y Piccolo corrieron de frente hacia Raditz, y comenzaron a atacar con golpes y patadas que Raditz esquivo con facilidad, al ver que sus ataques no funcionaban, ambos se movieron a una super velocidad para intentar atacar por la espalda, pero Raditz solo se dejó caer dándole una patada a cada uno en la cara enviándolos hacia atrás.

Goku y Piccolo recuperaron el equilibrio, y atacaron de nuevo pero Raditz volvió a esquivarlos elevándose hacia arriba.

—No pueden darle es muy rápido —dijo Mon-el.

—No es que ellos aún son muy lentos —dijo Kara.

—Pero su modo de pelear es increíble, es un estilo que nunca había visto —dijo Alex.

Goku y Piccolo no se rindieron y se elevaron hacia el cielo tras Raditz que los esperaba, al momento que Goku y Piccolo llegaban a él libero dos bolas de energía una de cada mano, ellos apenas lograron esquivarlas, pero pudieron ver cómo impactaron en unos montaños desapareciendolas completamente.

—Dios que poder, y me están diciendo que los otros dos son más fuertes —dijo Winn.

—Ese Ki cada ves me impresiona más —dijo J'ohn.

—En donde estás —dijo Goku buscando a su hermano.

—Aqui estoy —dijo Raditz golpeándolo en la espalda enviandolo al suelo.

—Su nivel es demasiado diferente en ese momento —dijo Kara preocupada.

—Esta no puedo ser una verdadera pelea su nivel es decepcionante —dijo Raditz.

—Estas bien Piccolo —dijo Goku levantándose.

—Mierda le arrancó el brazo —dijo Alex.

—No te preocupes auque no tenga un brazo no me rendiré y seguire peleando —dijo Piccolo.

—Esta pelea es increíble, digo no es increíble que le están ganado a Goku y el pariente de J'ohn pero nunca pensé ver algo así —dijo Winn.

—Si y eso que estamos comenzando necesitaremos otras palomitas —dijo Mon-el.

Ellos regresaron la mirada a pantalla para ver a Goku peleando solo contra Raditz.

—Que nos perdimos —dijo Mon-el.

—Piccolo le dijo a Goku que entretenga a su hermano mientras él prepara un ataque o algo así —dijo Alex mirando la pantalla, ella tenía que admitir que esto era mejor que una película.

Goku se lanzó al ataque con golpes y patadas que Raditz esquivo y luego respondío golpeando a Goku varias veces, pero Goku no se rendía y seguía atacando.

—¿Cuanta tarda esa técnica? —dijo Kara, cuando vio a Goku saliendo volando de una patada.

—Espera mira eso se me hace conocido —dijo Alex, al ver a Goku colocar sus manos en un costando.

—Sera, pero no sé ve tan destructiva como la anterior debe ser por su poder en ese momento —dijo Barbara.

—Kame —dijo Goku.

—Si lo es, el ataqué que uso contra el Infernian —dijo Kara.

—Hame —dijo Goku.

—¿Chicas que es eso? no nos dejen así —dijo Winn mirando la bola de energía en las manos de Goku.

—Ahora lo verás —dijo Kara.

—Haaaaaaa —dijo Goku soltando la gran esfera de energía hacia Raditz, que al ver eso corrió para intentar escapar de la técnica.

—Ahora si corres verdad —dijo Kara poniéndose de pie de repente asustado a todos.

—Lo siento ella es así cuando se emociona —dijo Alex.

Raditz seguía corriendo mientras Goku manipulaba su Kame hame ha para seguirlo, hasta que Raditz se cansó y coloco sus mano para deternelo

—Ahora yo te daré un gran obsequio —dijo Raditz liberando una bola de energía hacia Goku que le dio directo, Raditz corrió rápidamente a Goku antes que el pudiera levantarse.

—Ahora muere —dijo Raditz sujetando a Goku de su gi.

—Hay no —dijeron Kara Barbará y Alex cubriendose los ojos.

—Habran los ojos no hizo nada pero miren a Piccolo —dijo J'ohn.

Las tres abrieron los ojos para ver a Piccolo con algo de energía en sus dedos pero parecía electricidad impresionado a todos

—¡El que morirá serás tú, mankakosappo! —gritó Piccolo, en ese momento soltando su ataqué era un disparo de ki, con una aros alrededor, el ataque fue directo a Raditz formando una gran explocion que cegó la pantalla por un momento.

—Pero que ataque tan increíble —dijo J'ohn.

—Le dio acabó con Raditz —dijo Mon-el.

Cuando el humo se disipo fue para ver cómo había atravesado otra montaña pero Raditz estaba a un lado el ataque le había dañado un hombro.

—En serio lo pudo esquivar —dijo Kara.

—Ese si es un ataque, si no me hubiera movido ya no estaría aquí, pero ya basta de esto voy acabar contigo —dijo Raditz alzando el brazo para preparar una nueva técnica pero de repente fue detenido.

—Te confiaste maldito —dijo Goku que lo tenía sujeto por la cola.

—Si Goku lo tiene —dijo Kara.

—¿Pero no entiendo? —dijo Barbara.

—Es que Goku de niño perdía su fuerza si lo sujetaba por su cola, era como su kriptonita —dijo Kara.

—Rapido Piccolo haz tu técnica otra ves —dijo Goku.

—Si, bien hecho Goku sostenlo bien que está técnica puedo hacerla solo una vez más —dijo Piccolo preparándose.

—Kakarotto acaso quiere matar al único hermano que tienes —dijo Raditz.

—Callate ya te dije que no se le puede llamar hermano a alguien como tú —dijo Goku.

—Si Ahora si recuerda que es su hermano si el lo iba a matar primero —dijo Alex.

—Ya no lo hare te lo digo honestamente me ire tranquilamente de este planeta —dijo Raditz en suelo suplicando.

—No que no le crea, puedo oler una mentira a dimensión y el miente —dijo Barbara.

—No dejes que te engañe Goku solo lo dice para que lo sueltes el no se irá —dijo Piccolo.

—Si el primo de J'ohn tiene razón no le creas —dijo Mon-el.

—Por favor hermano se que hice una cosa muy cruel no romperé esa promesa te lo juro —dijo Raditz.

—Hay no reconozco esa mirada lo está dudando, se parece a alguien —dijo Alex mirando a Kara que de hecho tenía la misma mirada de duda que Goku.

—Lo va a soltar —dijo J'ohn.

—Por favor tiene que creerme hermano —dijo Goku.

Goku soltó la cola sola para recibir una golpe al rostro de Raditz enviándolo al suelo.

—Te lo dije —dijo todo el mundo menos Kara que honestamente si creyó que cumpliría su promesa.

Raditz saltó y piso a Goku.

—Eres un estúpido, nunca serás un verdadero guerrero, pero yo soy diferente soy un guerrero de primera clase y no me importa si tengo que matar hasta mi propio hermano —dijo Raditz mientras pisaba a Goku repetidas veces haciendolo gritar.

—Esta loco —dijo Kara.

—Ese es un guerrero Saiyajin, como dijo Goku ellos no tenían compasión ni por su familia —dijo Barbara.

—Y Piccolo se congelo por el miedo —dijo J'ohn.

—Ha llegado tu hora muere Kakarotto —dijo Raditz preparándose para el golpe final, hasta que se detuvo.

—¿Que paso? —dijo Kara con las manos en el rostro.

—Si diganos —dijo Barbara con el rostro cubierto también.

Alex abrió un ojo ya que los había cerrado igual.

—¿Que están buscando? —dijo Winn.

—No será —dijo Mon-el antes de ser cortando por una explocion.

—Es Gohan —dijo Kara.

—¿Como destruyó un niño de cuatro años una nave espacial? —dijo Alex.

—Olvida la nave, mira a su mirada —dijo Barbara.

—La misma mirada que cuando se iba a estrellar en el árbol, parece que vamos a comprobar si la teoría es cierta —dijo J'ohn.

—Su poder de pelea es de mil trescientos siete —dijo Raditz sin creelo, menos Goku Piccolo.

—Mil trescientos siete —dijo Winn y Mon-el impresionados.

—Bueno creo que la teoría es cierta —dijo Alex.

«Si eso paso con los genes Saiyajin humano, que pasaría con los kriptonianos, Rao voy a envejecer rapido»penso Kara.

—No lastimes a mi papá —dijo Gohan liberando su energía y lanzándose en un cabeza al costado de Raditz que no puedo esquivarlo.

—El hijo de Goku es un prodigio —dijo Bárbara.

—Eso parece, el logro dañar al Saiyajin más que Goku y Piccolo —dijo J'ohn.

Lamentablemente Raditz se recuperó rápido y se acercó a Gohan.

—Tu poder de pelea es de 1 ahora, con que tú cambias tus emociones fácilmente —dijo Raditz golpeando a Gohan noqueadolo.

—¡Gohan! —grito Goku.

—Pero que cobarde golpe a un niño —dijo Kara.

—¿Pero que pasó con el poder de Gohan de hace un momento? —dijo Winn.

—No lo domina el lo dijo su poder cambia según sus emociones —dijo J'ohn.

Raditz comenzó a caminar. a Gohan para acabar con el.

—No, no lo hagas detente —dijo Goku arastendose en el suelo.

—Quieres decir que solo es un niño verdad, no bromees el poder de pelea de ese niño es más grande que el tuyo, es mejor eliminarlo ahora que no sabe utilizar su poder, pronto te llevaré con él pero al otro mundo —dijo Raditz caminando a Gohan.

—Para el es una amenaza, quiere matarlo antes que aprenda a usar toda su fuerza —dijo J'ohn, nadie más habló ya que estaban atentos a la pantalla.

—¡Espera! —grito Goku desde el suelo.

Todos vieron a Raditz levantar la mano para acabar con Gohan y justo cuando pensaron que lo iba hacer Goku logro sujetarlo de atrás.

—Sueltame todavia tienes fuerza —dijo Raditz.

—Goku ¿cómo se puso de pie? —dijo Mon-el.

—Nunca dudes de la voluntad de un padre para proteger a su hijo —dijo J'ohn.

Eso toco el corazón de Kara y Alex al récordar el sacrificio de su padre para salvar a Kara, al igual el de Barbara al recordar al suyo, y el de Winn que sabía que su padre estaba loco pero prefería creer que había algo bueno en el.

—Piccolo rápido haz esa técnica —dijo Goku usando lo que le quedaba de energía para sostener a Raditz.

Piccolo ya estaba en posición para usar una ves más su tecnica, pero aún necesitaba unos segundos más.

—Sueltame Kakarotto si no te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho —dijo Raditz.

—Entonces moriremos juntos —dijo Goku.

—¿Que dijiste? —dijo Raditz.

—Si ¿que dijiste? —dijo Kara.

—Tranquila Kara Goku no morira el está ahí sentado verdad Bárbara —dijo Alex.

—A bueno, va a revivir eso es seguro —dijo Barbara un poco nerviosa, Goku le había dejado esta parte a ella.

—¿Como que va a revivir? —dijo Kara.

—Goku yo no dudaré en hacerlo —dijo Piccolo.

—Barbara que va a pasar —dijo J'ohn.

—Bueno yo creo que es mejor que lo vean ahí se va explicar mejor —dijo Barbara.

No muy felices con eso todos regresaron la vista a la pantalla, Alex coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kara.

—Ya los hice esperar mucho están listos —dijo Piccolo.

—¡!Hazlo! —grito Goku.

—¡Mankankosappo! —grito Piccolo liberando la técnica por segunda vez, pero está ves, ellos pudieron ver cómo la técnica conecto atravesando a Goku y Raditz en el estómago.

—¡Por Rao! —dijo Kara volteando a su hermana para no ver la escena.

Mientras el resto solo vi caer los cuerpos de Goku y Raditz al suelo.

—Le atreveso el estómago a los dos —dijo Mon-el.

—Imposible ese canalla de Kakarotto también sacrifico su vida para derrotarme —dijo Raditz agonizando en el suelo.

—Kara escucha esta parte —dijo Barbara.

Kara se retiró del hombro de su hermana se secó dos lágrimas y miró la pantalla para ver.

—Que tonto eres, Goku puede regresar a la vida rápidamente en este mundo hay algo muy util llamado esferas del dragón a ellas se le puede pedir toda clase de deseos hasta puede revivir a los muertos —dijo Piccolo.

—Es verdad como lo olvidé, sé que es un recuerdo pero es que bueno verlo morir me impacto —dijo Kara.

—Tranquila Kara nadie te juzga cualquiera hubiera reaccionado asi, a mi igual me dolió verlo pero ya sabía esto —dijo Barbara.

—Como sigue vivo el hermano de Goku —dijo Winn.

—Esta agonizando —dijo J'ohn.

—Maldicion, pero he escuchado algo muy bueno, todo lo que acabas de decir acaba de ser enviado a mi dos amigos lejos de aqui —dijo Raditz escupiendo sangre.

—Asi que ya sabemos que sigue enfretaran a los dos Saiyajin más fuertes —dijo Alex.

—Ellos saben que he sido derrotado y vendrán en muy poco tiempo, no solo tu si no todos los humanos desaparecerán de este mundo y al mismo tiempo con ayuda de esas cosas que dijiste volveré a la vida —dijo Raditz.

—E, eso sujetos cuándo vendrán a la tierra —dijo Goku apenas hablando y levantando la cabeza.

—Por Rao también sigue vivo —dijo Kara impresiónada.

—Bueno Goku es muy terco para morir de inmediato pero también está agonizando —dijo Barbara.

—Escuchemos esto se pone bueno —dijo Mon-el.

—En un año solamente —dijo Raditz.

—Un año para aumentar su poder cómo van hacerlo apenas pudieron con Raditz cómo van a enfrentar a los más fuertes —dijo J'ohn.

—Yo se los explicaré pero terminemos de ver esto primero —dijo Bárbara.

—Mas vale que disfruten su vida antes que vengan, tu vida será muy corta, después de todo no son más que unos gusanos indefensos —dijo Raditz, eso colmo la paciencia de Piccolo que lo mato en ese momento.

—Pues Piccolo no se anda con juegos —dijo Winn asombrando y asustado.

—Ya está hablando de más —dijo Alex.

—Ya te quedaste callado verdad es que solo estabas diciendo tonterías —dijo Piccolo.

—Se los dije —dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

—Ya llegaron sus amigo —dijo Mon-el.

Bulma, Krilin y el maestro Roshi corrieron al cuerpo de Goku que seguía agonizando, Piccolo les contó lo ocurrido, mientras Krilin tomaba la mano de su amigo apenas vivo, y Bulma revisaba a Gohan y decía que estaba bien solo estaba inconciente.

—Que niño más fuerte, yo no me levanto de eso —dijo Winn.

—Es un Saiyajin Winn además es el hijo de Goku eso no lo iba a matar —dijo Kara.

Goku semi vivo se alegró al escuchar eso y comenzó a despedírse por ahora de sus amigos mientras Krilin le prometía que lo reviviria en cuando junten las esferas del dragon y con un por favor y una sonrisa de Goku el murió ahí acabado el recuerdo.

—Rao que recuerdo es el primero tan triste y que no tengo deseos de ver nunca más —dijo Kara con un pañuelo, y Alex flotaba sus hombros para calmarla.

«Kara todavía falta uno mas, Goku me debes el almuerzo por dejarme sola en esto»penso Bárbara.

—Yo también nunca pensé que Goku moriría era tan bueno —dijo Winn igual llorando.

—Winn es un recuerdo Goku está ahí acostando vivo —dijo Mon-el dándoles palmadas de apoyo a Winn en la espalda.

—Muy bien mientras el nuevo recuerdo aparece por que no nos cuentas Barbara —dijo J'ohn.

—Esta bien —dijo Bárbara.

Barbara comenzó a contarles como el cuerpo de Goku desaparecio después de eso por Kami-sama que Kara ya conocía, ahí les explicaron quien era, luego Bárbara continuo su relato con Goku llendo a entrenar con kaio-sama, como recorrío el camino de la serpiente hasta llegar al planeta de Kaio-sama, donde Goku entrenó con una gravedad de diez veces la tierra un año entero y como duplicó su fuerza.

—Espera me estás diciendo que Goku entro con su cuerpo al otro mundo y entreno con un dios con una gravedad de diez veces —dijo Alex.

Bárbara asintio con una sonrisa ya que Alex tenía el rostro que ella tenía la primera ves que lo escucho.

—Kara ¿por que siempre sales con hombres extraños? —dijo Alex mirando a su hermana.

—No lo sé, carisma natural —dijo Kara encojiendose de hombros.

—Bueno entonces eso paso con Goku que pasó con Piccolo y Gohan —dijo J'ohn.

—Piccolo entreno a Gohan es todo lo que se —dijo Bárbara.

—Hey el recuerdo está apunto de aparecer —dijo Winn.

—O genial y no fui al baño, pero no me muevo de aqui, Winn pásame esa botella —dijo Mon-el, haciendo que la chicas hagan rostro de asco.

—En esa puerta hay un baño Mon-el —dijo J'ohn apuntando una puerta detrás de él, Mon-el entro rápidamente.

—Bueno veamos que sigue —dijo Kara mirando la pantalla que comenzaba a mostrar el siguiente recuerdo.

y ya aquí cortamos capítulo largo la verdad no lo iba a cortar aquí pero es que ando con una fiebre insoportable y ya no pude seguir escribiendo.

ahora necesitaré que me digan si quiere que sigan con este modo de contar la historia de Goku o quieren que se más resumido de cualquier forma planeo que sean dos capitulos más largos que este para ponerle fin a los recuerdos de Goku.

Hasta la próxima.


	32. Orgullo Saiyajin

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.

capitulo 32: Orgullo Saiyajin

La imagen que aparecio fue de una zona rocosa y llena de montañas habían cuatro personas eran Krilin en el suelo golpeado, Gohan de ahora cinco años sobre la nube voladora y dos personas uno era un calvo y gigante no tenía la armadura pero si las botas de combate Saiyajin, y atrás de el había otra persona pero más pequeño el si vestía con la armadura Saiyajin.

—Creo que ya estamos en la batalla, Goku es increíble no me hace ver relleno —dijo Winn.

—Si ahí están Gohan y Krilin pero se ven muy golpeados —dijo Alex.

—¿Pero que están mirando? —dijo J'ohn.

—Y tu qué crees —dijo Kara sonriendo

Y si flotando arriba de ellos era Goku que decendio dejando a todos sorprendíendos.

—Es Goku —dijo Krilin.

—Eso es hacer una entrada —dijo Mon-el.

—Puedo saber a qué diablos veniste Kakarotto, espero que no digas la misma tontería que los demás nunca nos podrán ganar —dijo Vegeta.

—Pero que engreído —dijo Kara.

—Bueno se supone que son los más fuertes Saiyajins —dijo J'ohn.

—Si, pero hay algo distinto en Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Goku no respondió solo camino entre ellos.

—Eso pica el orgullo, lo dejo hablando solo —dijo Mon-el.

—Miren Piccolo, esta en el suelo, estará —dijo Winn.

—Si lo está —dijo J'ohn al ver a Goku tomar su pulso y suspirar, luego mirar a varios cuerpos igual tendidos.

—Ten Shin han y Yamcha también —dijo Kara reconociendo a los amigos de Goku.

—Estas sorprendíendo por que tus inútiles amigos murieron, también un enano que voló en mil pedazos lo hubieras visto —dijo Nappa con una sonrisa burlona.

—Como disfruta asesinar están locos —dijo Bárbara.

—No tienes que ponerte triste pronto te mandaré con ellos, es un desperdicio que revivieras por que yo te mandaré de nuevo al otro mundo —dijo Nappa.

Goku solo comenzó a caminar a él a paso normal.

—Va a ir directo a él —dijo Alex.

No había terminado de decir eso cuando Nappa lanzó un golpe y Goku desaparecio y apareció atrás de el, pero siguió caminando a Krilin junto con Gohan en la nube voladora.

—Lo esquivo —dijo Mon-el sorprendído el pudo verlo pero la velocidad de Goku había aumentado increíblemente.

—Si, solo en un año logro mejorar tanto —dijo J'ohn sorprendido.

«Rompiendo los límites ya Goku»penso Kara sonriendo.

De ahí pudieron ver como Goku le dio la mitad de la última semilla del ermitaño a Krilin y Gohan, todos menos J'ohn, Winn y Mon-el conocían la semilla después de darle la explicación rápida de lo que eran, pudieron ver cómo Krilin y Gohan se recuperaron de inmediato.

—Esa semilla no deja de sorprenderme no podía ni levantarse y míralo ahora —dijo Alex.

—Si esa semilla es increíble, no sé cómo describirlo —dijo Kara, ya que ella había comido tres de ellas.

—Barbara ¿aún tiene Goku de esas semillas? —dijo J'ohn.

—Para consumir no, el trajo diez ha plantado cuatro en una zona especial de los campos, pero aún no sabemos cómo afectaría a un ser humano de esta tierra, solo Kara y Superman las han comido pero ellos son kriptonianos —dijo Bárbara.

—Entiendo ¿crees que Goku estaría dispuesto a compartirlas si no son dañinas? —dijo J'ohn.

—Con el mundo enteró lo dudo, estás semillas son muy peligrosas para que salgan como una medicina normal que todos puedan obtener, para la Deo bueno creo que tendrás que hablarlo con el —dijo Barbara.

J'ohn asintió a eso, de ahí regresaron la vista a pantalla para ver cómo Gohan y Krilin se lamentaban por que al morir Piccolo murió Kamisama y eso hacia inservibles las esferas del dragón para revivir a sus amigos.

—Nosotros los vengaremos, juntos podremos acabar almenos con uno de ellos, Goku ahora eres más fuerte —dijo Krilin.

—Si, pero yo pelearé solo contra ellos, observen pero no intervengan —dijo Goku mientras comenzó a liberar su poder y caminar a ellos.

—Goku se ve distinto, cómo vas confiando —dijo Mon-el.

—Por que sabe que puede ganar —dijo Kara.

—Pero solo entreno un año ¿será suficiente para acabar con los dos? —dijo Alex.

Goku camino de regreso a los Saiyajins y se paró enfrente de ellos.

—Por que me ves con esos ojos de odio acaso quieres que acabe contigo tan rápido —dijo Nappa.

—No los voy a perdonar por lo que hicieron —dijo Goku liberando su poder haciendo que las rocas del suelo se eleven y provocando un temblor.

—Es increíble, puede hacer un temblor solo con liberar su fuerza —dijo J'ohn.

—y mira el rostro de los Saiyajins no lo pueden creer —dijo Barbara.

Goku dio un último gritó y el temblor paro al igual que las rocas regresaron a su lugar, Nappa giro a Vegeta.

—Por favor dime cuál es poder de pelea de Kakarotto —dijo Nappa.

—Es de más de ocho mil —dijo Vegeta quitándose el rastreador y haciendolo pedazos.

—¡Espera de cuatrocientos paso a ocho mil en un año! —dijo Alex impresionada al igual que el resto.

—No te preocupes, todavía no he usado el kaio-ken —dijo Goku al escuchar a Nappa que no lo creía.

—Kaio-ken explicación —dijo Mon-el mirando a Kara y Bárbara.

—No, yo no sé —dijo Kara.

—Yo sé que es una técnica pero no tengo idea como funciona —dijo Bárbara.

—Cállate nunca lograrás ganarle al gran Nappa yo te lo demostrare —dijo Nappa corriendo a Goku que solo recibió una patada en la nuca derribandolo.

—Esta pelea está ganada —dijo Kara al ver a Nappa intentar golpear a Goku sin éxito.

Cómo Kara había dicho todos pudieron ver cómo Goku humilló a Nappa esquivado sus golpes y recibír los de Goku, lo mismo que sus técnicas Nappa era inferior a Goku, hasta que Vegeta se cansó y llamo a Nappa para que dejara de pelear, Nappa obedeció pero como mal perderdor intentó atacar a Gohan y Krilin solo para ser detenido por Goku a un velocidad sorprendente cuando el dijo Kaio-ken rompiendole la espalda a Nappa y atrapandolo con una mano y enviadolo a los pies de Vegeta

—¿Alguien vio el aura roja cuando Goku dijo Kaio-ken y como su velocidad y poder aumento —dijo Mon-el.

—Si fue increíble es como si su cuerpo hubiera obtenido más poder por unos minutos, sin hablar que lo humilló increíblemente —dijo Kara.

—Si puede hacerlo entonces no tendrá problemas con el otro Saiyajin más pequeño —dijo Alex.

—Ademas está usando esa ropa pesada —dijo Winn.

—No yo creo que esa ropa es normal, ya entreno con la gravedad por diez ya no tendría efecto en el, usar esa ropa pesada, el me lo dijo pero escuchen Goku está explicado el Kaio ken —dijo Bárbara.

—Se llama Kaio Ken, puedes controlar tu ki a tu antojo e incrementarlo en tan solo unos segundos, puedes aumentar tu fuerza, tu velocidad, tus técnicas y defensa —dijo Goku.

—Es increíble puedes aumentar tus fuerzas tanto como quieres entonces usa tu potencia al maximo lo acabaras en segundos —dijo Krilin.

—Disculpa Krilin pero no puedo hacerlo, si no uso mi ki adecuadamente no podre controlarlo y me confundire con mucha facilidad —dijo Goku.

Entonces Goku contó lo que kaio-sama le había dicho sobre el kaio-ken y sus consecuencias si no lo usaba correctamente.

—Entonces solo puede multiplicarlo —dijo Mon-el.

—Una tecnica suicida, obtener un gran poder pero aún costo alto —dijo J'ohn.

—Si se sobre pasa puede destruir su cuerpo —dijo Alex.

Toda discusión paro cuando vieron a Nappa pidiéndole ayuda a Vegeta con la mano extendida a él Vegeta la tomo parecía que lo ayudaría, pero en lugar Vegeta lo envío a volar he utilizado una técnica para matarlo sin piedad sorprendíendo a Goku, Gohan y Krilin.

—No puedo creerlo mato a su propio compañero, no tiene aprecio por su camarada, pero su poder es increíble —dijo J'ohn.

—Si acabó con su compañero más grande con un solo ataque, además que Nappa dijo que ese vegeta es el mejor guerrero —dijo Bárbara.

«Pero Goku menciono a un amigo llamado Vegeta, no creo que sea el»penso Kara.

Regresando la vista a la pantalla observaron como Goku estába serio mirando al Saiyajin que quedaba y le pedia a Gohan y Krilin que se vayan a Kame house, Krilin acepto pero les pidió que cambiarán de lugar de pelea por los cuerpos de sus amigos, cosa que no le importaba a Vegeta pero acepto con eso ambos se fueron volando, ellos aterrizaron en una zona más rocosa con Goku colocándose en una roca y Vegeta en otra enfrente de el.

—Se siente la tensión —dijo Mon-el.

—Dos Saiyajin con una gran poder apunto de enfrentarse —dijo J'ohn.

—Se que Goku puede ganar —dijo Kara segura.

—Ahora comprendo haz escojido este lugar para que sea tu tumba, debes sentirte afortunado por que un guerrero de clase baja tendrá la oportunidad de pelear contra el principe de los Saiyajis —dijo Vegeta.

Goku no respondió.

—Es el príncipe de los Saiyajins o lo era —dijo Alex.

—Pero eso no quita lo odioso —dijo Barbara.

—Se parece al odioso del príncipe del planeta Daxam, eso he escuchado —dijo Kara, haciendo a Mon-el sudar.

—Cuando los Saiyajins nacen son examinados para saber sus aptitudes, aquellos miserables que tiene un poder tan bajo como tú, son enviados a planetas como este donde no existan enemigos fuertes, eso quiere decir que eres un perdedor —dijo Vegeta.

—Pero que hijo de p... —dijo Kara pero fue cortada por Goku.

—Entonces esa la razón por la que estoy en la tierra, debo agradecertelo, además si un perdedor hace muchos esfuerzos puede alcanzar el poder de un guerrero distinguido —dijo Goku.

—Asi se habla Goku —dijo Winn.

—Si acabalo Goku —dijo Kara.

—Que broma tan graciosa te mostraré la pared que no podrás sobrepasar por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo —dijo Vegeta entrando en pose de pelea, al igual que Goku.

—Y ya va a empezar —dijo Bárbara.

La pelea comenzó con Goku atacando a una velocidad increíble pero lamentablemente mientras más pasaba el tiempo Vegeta desmotraba ser superior golpeando a Goku sin que esté pudieron responder, incluso con el kaio-ken podía con vegeta.

—Esto es malo Goku ni siquiera usando el Kaio Ken puede con el —dijo Mon-el.

Nadie le respondío ya que todos estaban en con ojos en la pelea.

—Eso es todo entonces te demostrare mi poder antes de tu muerte —dijo Vegeta formándose una aura y comenzando a elevar su poder mientras una nube negra comenzó a formarse y grandes rocas comenzaban a elevarse.

—Es un ki muy poderoso, la tierra está temblando —dijo Goku.

—Esta haciendo temblar la tierra, con solo su poder incluso vientos de huracan —dijo Kara.

—Entonces Nappa no exageraba cuando dijo que ese vegeta era el mejor guerrero —dijo J'ohn.

Vegeta soltó un grito liberando un resplandor que cegó a todos unos momentos hasta que la vista se aclaró y el tiempo había regresado a la normalidad.

—Puede afectar al tiempo a su antojo, esperen eso no se parece a la tormenta de hace unos días —dijo Alex.

—Si es verdad el cielo se oscurecio igual y el viento también —dijo Kara.

Todos miraron a Bárbara.

—Si ese fue Goku, hace unos dias intento acceder a una de sus transformaciones pero no funcionó —dijo Bárbara.

—El sello lo freno —dijo Kara.

Bárbara asintió, mientras el resto no lo podía creer Goku hizo cambiar el tiempo a su antojo y no pudo completar su transformación que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho.

—Dios los Saiyajins son increíbles —dijo Alex anonadada

—Son casi dioses —dijo Winn.

Vegeta siguió con sus ataques pero más veloces Goku apenas logro esquivarlos hasta que uno le rozo cortándole parte superior de si gi ambos aterrizaron en las rocas.

—No puede alcanzar la velocidad de Vegeta a este paso no podrá ganar —dijo J'ohn.

—No tengo opción —dijo Goku mientras arrancaba la restante de su gi quedándose sin camisa.

—Wow pues sí que entreno se ve más musculoso —dijo Alex un poco roja, ella tenía sentimientos confundidos pero aún así podía apreciar una buena musculatura.

Kara y Barbara solo asintieron un poco rojas, mientras los J'ohn y Mon-el rodaron los ojos, y Winn comparaba su brazo con el de Goku.

—No importa si mi cuerpo se destruye solo me queda hacer el triple kaio-ken —dijo Goku.

—Pero su cuerpo no lo va a soportar —dijo Kara.

—Hay que tomar medidas desesperadas en momentos desesperados —dijo J'ohn.

Goku cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su ki su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse.

—¡Por favor cuerpo resiste el poder del triple Kaio-ken! —dijo Goku un aura roja comenzó a formarse alrededor, el viento comenzó a subir de intensidad al igual que parecía que le salía vapor alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Lo va hacer —dijo Barbara.

—Su cuerpo está sacando vapor —dijo Winn.

—Es el exceso de energía está usando más poder del que puede soportar —dijo J'ohn.

—Esta destruyendo su cuerpo —dijo Kara.

—Ahora el está haciendo temblar el lugar y mira Vegeta ahora sí está sorprendíendo —dijo Alex.

—¡TRIPLE KAIO-KEN! —grito Goku lanzándose hacia Vegeta con el brazo hacia atrás conectando un golpe al rostro que sonó en toda la sala.

—Uff hasta a mí me dolió —dijo Mon-el.

Vegeta intento responder lanzando energía pero no podia seguir la velocidad de Goku los papeles se había cambiado Goku termino con una patada enviandolo a estrellarse contra una montaña de rocas.

—Increible ahora Vegeta es el que no puede tocarlo —dijo Kara.

Vegeta soltó un rugido de furia destruyendo la montaña.

—Ya se enojó más —dijo Alex.

Goku volvió a atacar a Vegeta dándole una patada en la espalda y cuando Vegeta quiso responder Goku lo esquivo y conectó un golpe al estómago que volvió a sonar en toda la sala.

—Uff eso va dejar una marca —dijo Barbara, mientras veía a Vegeta tomarse el estómago y tratar de recuperar el aire.

—Si pero tiene que darse prisa mira su expresión su cuerpo ya está pasando la factura —dijo J'ohn.

Goku seguía dándole a Vegeta la golpiza de su vida cada ataqué que Vegeta intentaba era bloqueado y en lugar el reciba una serie de golpes y patadas que sonaban en la sala.

—Dios ya me está dando pena, eso es una masacre —dijo Alex.

—Mon-el, no te envidio por entrenar con el —dijo Winn colocando una mano en el hombro de Mon-el, que de repente quería quedarse mejor en la Deo.

—Se lo merece por menospreciar a la gente —dijo Kara mientras veía a Vegeta apenas consiente tomándose el estómago.

—Pero sigo diciendo que esto tiene que acabar ya el cuerpo de Goku apenas lo está soportado —dijo J'ohn, mirando a Goku tomar su hombro con una cara de dolor.

—¡Nunca te lo perdonaré, ya no necesito este horrible planeta ahora todos ustedes explotarán en mil pedazos junto con la tierra! —grito Vegeta liberando su ki y elevándose en el cielo

—Que quiso decir —dijo Winn.

—Si puedes esquivarlo inténtalo, aunque sobrevivivas la tierra explotara —dijo Vegeta cubierto de una aura morada.

—No está hablando enserio puede destruir la tierra —dijo Alex.

—Goku mencióno de hecho que el puede hacerlo, cuando dijo que tuvo que contenerse con su Kame hame ha —dijo Bárbara.

—No tengo más opcion que arriesgarme —dijo Goku.

—Que quiere decir con eso —dijo Kara.

—Un Kame hame ha del triple kaio-ken —dijo Goku liberando su aura roja y colocándose en posición.

—Ahi está tu respuesta —dijo Bárbara.

—Se lo va jugar todo en un ataque —dijo J'ohn.

—Kame —dijo Goku al momento que las rocas comenzaban a elevarse por la fuerza de las técnicas apunto de chocar.

—Eso parece una película apocalíptica —dijo Winn mirando todo el campo de batalla rocas flotando papardeos que iluminaban todo.

—Hame —dijo Goku mientras las grandes montaña sedian a la presión explotando.

—Esto es una batalla que nunca pensé ver y he visto muchas en todo el universo —dijo Mon-el.

Goku y vegeta liberaron sus técnicas al mismo tiempo encontrandose en medio chocando y provocando una explosión que hizo volar todo a su paso.

—Estoy sin palabras eso es un choque de técnicas —dijo Bárbara.

—Lucha de voluntades y poder —dijo Alex.

—Estan parejos, no veo quien gane —dijo J'ohn.

—¡Cuadruple kaio-ken! —dijo Goku de repente.

—No Goku quieres morirte otra ves —dijo Kara.

De ahí pudieron ver a Goku obtener una gran cantidad de ki, haciendo más poderoso el kame hame ha que consumio el ataque de Vegeta desapareciendo en el cielo junto con el, acabado el recuerdo.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Winn.

—Lo venció llegando al límite y más —dijo Mon-el.

—Fue muy peligroso, se arriesgo de más —dijo Kara preocupada.

—Si fue extremista pero no tenía de otra —dijo Bárbara.

—Era eso o morir no tenía muchas opciones —dijo Alex.

—El recuerdo no ha acabado, solo se adelantó —dijo J'ohn.

—No es posible que aya sobrevivido —dijo Kara, mirando a Vegeta ahí lastimado pero vivo.

—Kakarotto no creas que haz ganado por que desapareciste la luna de este planeta —dijo Vegeta.

—¿Que quiere decir? —dijo J'ohn.

—Que por fin sabremos el secreto de la luna y los Saiyajins —dijo Bárbara.

—La Luz de la luna refleja los rayos solares, cuando esos rayos son reflejados en la luna, los rayos solares liberan unas ondas de energía llamadas bluez, al momento que la luna aparece esos rayos bluez sobre pasan la cantidad de los diecisiete millones y cero —dijo Vegeta.

—¿De que está hablando este tipo? —dijo Goku.

—Yo quiero saber lo mismo Goku —dijo Mon-el pero solo ya que todos estaban escuchando atentamente.

—Cuando los ojos reciben más de diecisiete millones de ondas bluez hay una reacción en la cola y comienza la transformación —dijo Vegeta.

—Eso es increíble ese Vegeta puede ser malvado ahí pero qué gran explicación —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero una transformación de qué tipo —dijo Kara.

—Si combinamos esta pequeña bola de energía con el oxígeno de este planeta —dijo Vegeta lanzando la energía al cielo.

—Y ahora que piensa hacer —dijo J'ohn.

—Explota y mezclate —dijo Vegeta cerrando el puño.

—Hizo una luna llena artificial —dijo Alex mirando la esfera de luz.

Todos comenzaron a mirar a Vegeta que le empezaron a salir colmillo sus ojos quedaron rojos y tomar la forma de un mono gigante.

—¡!Por Rao están viendo lo mismo que yo! —dijo Kara más que sorprendída.

—Un hombre lobo —dijo Winn asustado.

—No un mono gigante —dijo Bárbara sin creerlo.

—Esta es la transformación de los Saiyajins —dijo Alex.

—En toda mi vida había visto una transformación de este tipo —dijo J'ohn.

—Esto se pondrá feo —dijo Mon-el.

La pelea prosigio lamentablemente Vegeta como ozaru era imparable, Goku intentó todo hasta usar la genkidama pero Vegeta logro detenerlo antes de que la lanzará, al final Vegeta logro pisar a Goku rompiendole todos los hueso ante la mirada de dolor de Kara y lo que estában ahí mirando, cuando parecía que todo iba acabar Krilin y Gohan llegaron al rescate, auque estuvieron apunto de caer si no fuera por qué yajirobe en un ataque sorpresa logro cortarle la cola a Vegeta parando la transformación.

Pero apesar de eso Vegeta seguía siendo superior contra ellos, Gohan siendo motivando por su padre se lanza en una pelea contra vegeta para ganar tiempo mientras Goku le confía a Krilin la última genkidama, Krilin falla pero Gohan logra desviar la genkidama para lanzarsela a Vegeta que logra sobrevivir otra vez.

—Es que no se muere con nada —dijo Kara que ya se había comido las uñas.

—Le han dado con todo y sigue levantándose —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero al menos ya no es un mono gigante —dijo Alex.

—Esta pelea es la mejor que he visto —dijo Mon-el.

—Si pero que bueno que aquí solo mandaron un Saiyajin que no tiene cola —dijo Winn.

—Pero Vegeta está llegando a su límite —dijo J'ohn.

Cuando parecía que Vegeta ahora sí había ganado el milagro pasaba a Gohan le salía de repente la cola, antes que Vegeta pudiera matarlo yajirobe interviene de nuevo para distraerlo, gracias a la luna creada por Vegeta Gohan se transforma en mono gigante después de redigir su atención a Vegeta Gohan le haze sufrir, hasta que Vegeta logra cortarle la cola para su mala suerte Gohan cae sobre el aún siendo mitad mono aplastadole lo cual merma a vegeta ahora sí dejandolo sin fuerzas he intentando escapar, pero siendo interceptado por Krilin apunto de matarlo con una espada.

—Se acabó pero que batalla, eso fue intenso —dijo Bárbara bebiendo agua.

—Solo falta acabar el trabajo —dijo Alex mirando a Krilin.

—Muere —dijo Krilin apunto de acabar con Vegeta.

—Espera por favor, disculpame pero por lo que más quieras déjalo ir —dijo Goku.

—Pero por que estás loco —dijo Mon-el.

—Estas hablando en serio este maldito mato a nuestros amigos —dijo Krilin enojado.

—Eso es verdad ademas dejarlo ir es peligroso —dijo J'ohn.

—Yo use todo mi poder y no pude derrotarlo y tuve miedo para serte honesto, pero también me sentí feliz de pelear contra el, no cabe duda que yo también soy un Saiyajin por que me gusta pelear con sujetos más fuertes que yo —dijo Goku.

—Entonces el es su amigo Vegeta del que hablo —dijo Kara con una sonrisa ahora confirmando sus sospechas.

—¿Como que su amigo? —dijo J'ohn con el resto menos Bárbara.

—Asi que ya lo reconosiste Kara igual te hablo Goku de el —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Si Goku cambia corazones —dijo Kara.

—¿De que están hablando ustedes dos? —dijo Alex.

—Ya lo verán —dijieron ambas chicas.

De ahí pudieron ver cómo Goku convenció a Krilin para dejar ir a vegeta con la promesa que lo derrotará la próxima vez, con una última amenaza Vegeta se fue en su nave acabando el recuerdo.

—No puedo creer que lo dejarán ir —dijo Mon-el.

—Mas adelante lo entenderán —dijo Bárbara.

—Ademas Goku tiene el poder de cambiar a la gente —dijo Kara mirando a Goku en el sillon.

—Dices que Vegeta se volverá bueno lo dudo —dijo Winn.

—No lo sé pero algo me lo dice —dijo Kara.

—Bueno cambiando el tema que bien lo hizo Gohan cinco años y su primer batalla a muerte —dijo Mon-el.

—Asi es eso confirma que los híbridos tienen más poder que los puros —dijo Alex dándole una sonrisa a Kara.

—Alex sé que estás pensando y aún es pronto y más viendo que si nace con cola, tendré que acostarlo a dormir temprano cada luna llena —dijo Kara nerviosa, haciendo reír a todos.

—Entonces que sigue ahora Bárbara —dijo J'ohn.

—Veamos, así ahora como Piccolo murió la esferas no existen y tengo entendido que Krilin, Gohan y Bulma viajan al planeta natal de Piccolo y Goku los alcansa despues —dijo Bárbara.

—Esto se pone mejor cada ves —dijo Winn.

—El planeta de Piccolo —dijo Mon-el.

—Ya está cargando el recuerdo —dijo Kara.

El recuerdo comenzó en un planeta con cielo verde y una maquina en forma de esfera que decía corporation capsule.

—Esa no es la maquina de gravedad que vi en su base —dijo Kara.

—Si lo es, no mencione que también era una nave espacial —dijo Barbara.

—No se te fue ese detalle —dijo Kara.

—Que nave tan curiosa se parece a la de Vegeta pero mas grande —dijo Winn.

—Entonces ese es el planeta de Piccolo parece un planeta con una vegetación promedio, donde habitan vida silvestre —dijo John observando lo poco que se veía del planeta.

—Si viva la astronomía y la botánica donde esta Goku —dijo Mon-el.

—Hemos llegado a Namekusei, el aterrizaje fue un éxito, la copuerta se abrirá —dijo una voz mecánica y la puerta comenzaba a abrise.

—Ahí esta en la puerta de la nave —dijo Alex.

Y si ahí estaba Goku en la puerta de la nave observando el exterior y flotando en el aire para mirar mejor con esa mirada seria que siempre aparecia en los momentos importantes.

—Krilin y Gohan están en problemas, ellos están apunto de morir hay tres presencias poderosas alado de ellos —dijo Goku

—No pues llegando y ya empiezan las peleas —dijo Mon-el.

—La pregunta es contra quien ahora y también hay que ver cuanto aumento su poder Goku —dijo John.

—Resistan pronto los salvare, les demostrare el resultado de mi entrenamiento baja una gravedad de cien —dijo Goku haciendo aparecer su aura de kaio ken y volando a una velocidad increíble.

—Dijo una gravedad de cien veces, entonces si con diez obtuvo ese poder con cien wow —dijo Alex imaginándose el poder que debe tener.

—Pero que velocidad yo apenas pude verlo y ustedes —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo no pude —dijo John.

—Yo si pero cada vez se hace mas difícil seguirlo —dijo Kara, sorprendida cada recuerdo de Goku el se hacia mas fuerte.

Todos pudieron verlo llegar al campo de batalla y observar a krilin herido, a Gohan en el suelo con el cuello roto y a vegeta igual en malas condiciones y tres alienigenas ahí también.

—Pero que paso Gohan tiene el cuello roto y krilin esta herido otra vez —dijo Kara.

—Y Tambien esta vegeta ahí, pero por que esta herido no son esos tres sus amigos tiene las mismas armaduras —dijo Winn.

—No vegeta traiciono a la organización interplanetaria de comercio, esos tres son de una fuerza elite al servicio de Freezer —dijo Barbara, llamando la atención de Kara y Mon-el.

—Espera dijiste Freezer ese nombre no es el de —dijo Mon-el.

—SI el que destruyo el planeta de Goku y su mas grande enemigo —dijo Kara.

—Quien es Frezzer y de que nos perdimos —dijo Alex.

—Freezer resumido es el Lex Luthor de Goku —dijo Kara.

—O el Joker de Goku —dijo Barbara.

—Ok con eso me queda claro que no es una buena persona —dijo Winn.

De ahí pudieron ver a Goku ayudar a Gohan a comer una semilla para curarlo al igual que krilin, he increíblemente a Vegeta después de leer la mente de Krilin para saber lo que ocurrió, Goku enfrentó al hombre que los había golpeado llamado Rikum y lo que ellos creyeron que sería una pelea difícil resultó acabar con un solo golpe de Goku noqueandolo.

—Pero que, saben que ya no me sorprende que Goku se haga fuerte después de verlo hacer lo que ha hecho —dijo Alex.

—Pero un solo un golpe no lo puedo creer —dijo Winn.

—Si además que al que venció de un golpe derrotó a Vegeta que ya es una hazaña y además a Krilin y Gohan —dijo Bárbara.

—Goku con cada pelea se hace más fuerte es como que cada ves que está a punto de morir y se recupera obtiene más poder —dijo Kara.

—Como un aumento de poder, tal vez es una habilidad Saiyajin —dijo J'ohn.

Ahora pudieron ver a Goku enfretar a los dos miembros restantes Jynx y Burter que no eran rivales para el Saiyajin que desvío o simplemente desaparecio sus ataques, en un último intento de tomarlo por sorpresa, Jinx utilizo si fuego mortal pero no contaban con Goku desviandolo sin esfuerzo y apareciendo destras de Burter que no lo podía creer.

—Hola —dijo Goku con los brazos cruzados flotando en frente de Burter.

—Es increíble —dijo Kara, Goku se había vuelto a superar en tiempo récord.

—Ahora Goku podría vencer a Vegeta sin esfuerzo —dijo Bárbara.

El resto estaba demasiado impresionado para hablar.

—Como es posible, si yo soy el más rápido del universo —dijo Burter sin creerlo.

—No serás el segundo —dijo Goku.

—Directo al orgullo —dijo Mon-el.

—¿Quien eres? —dijo Burter furioso.

—Soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra —dijo Goku.

—No bromees ningún Saiyajin puede volar tan rápido —dijo Burter.

—¿Se habrá teletransportado? —dijo J'ohn.

—No, Goku aún no sabía la teletransportación ahí —dijo Bárbara.

—Un Super Saiyajin —dijo Kara ganando la mirada de todos.

—Goku está apunto de alcanzar el super Saiyajin —dijo Kara mirando a Bárbara que le sonrió confirmando su teoría.

Burter furioso atacó a Goku que solo esquivaba los golpes fácilmente.

—¿Pueden verlos? —dijo Alex.

Kara asintió, al igual que Mon-el.

—Yo apenas puedo pero si usa el Kaio Ken ya no puedo verlo —dijo J'ohn.

Jinx se unió al ataque pero el resultado era el mismo, no podían tocar a Goku, hasta que terminaron golpeadose ellos mismos.

—Goku está jugando con ellos solamente —dijo Kara.

—Se lo demuestro que no solo soy veloz —dijo Goku.

—Se acabó el juego —dijo Winn.

Burter y Jinx no respondíeron solo se lanzaron al ataque para ser esquivados por Goku, pero está ves lanzando una patada a Burter que no pudo hacer nada más que salir volando, Goku voló a él y lo golpe con un codazo hacia abajo, antes que pudiera tocar el suelo Burter fue detenido por Goku que lo atrapó con una mano y lo arrojó al suelo.

—Ya entendiste ahora toma a tus amigos y vete —dijo Goku.

Jinx que casi se orinaba del miedo decidió escapar sin sus amigos para ir por el general Ginyu que según el vencería a Goku ahí acabó el recuerdo.

—Abandono a sus amigos, que cobarde —dijo Mon-el.

—Rao, dos golpes y lo acabo —dijo Kara tratándo de asimilar lo que pasó.

—Tiene un poder monstroso —dijo Alex.

—Cual es su límite —dijo J'ohn.

—Es por eso que ningun villano a podido ni rozarlo —dijo Winn.

—Aun está empezando —dijo Barbara.

El nuevo recuerdo apareció de nuevo ahora estaba Goku, Krilin, Gohan y Vegeta enfrente de ellos estaban otra ves Jinx, pero junto a el estaba otro alienígena morado con dos cuernos negros vestia la misma armadura después de escuchar a Jinx decir que el era el capitán Ginyu, Goku envio a krilin y Gohan por las esferas del dragon mientras el y Vegeta se encargaban de Jinx y Ginyu.

—Muy bien vegeta quiero que elimines al otro sujeto, me imagino que tu poder ya habrá aumentado después de haberte recuperado ahora será mucho mas fácil para ti —dijo Goku.

—Con que ya lo sabias —dijo Vegeta.

—Entonces si se vuelven mas fuertes cada vez que luchan y se recuperan, eso hace que técnicamente no tengan un limite —dijo John.

—Y hasta ahora no he visto que tenga alguna debilidad como la kriptonita o algo asi —dijo Alex.

—Hay que agradecer que Goku es bueno imagínense si fuera malo —dijo Winn.

—Si pero por suerte el tiene un corazón bueno y es generoso lleva poco tiempo aquí y ha ayudado a tanta gente —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Es un adulto pero con la inocencia de un niño —dijo Barbara igual sonriendo.

Todos los halagos a Goku pararon cuando vieron a Vegeta abandonarlo para seguir a Gohan Y Krilin.

—Pero que maldito abandono a Goku —dijo Kara.

—Estan seguras que son amigos mas adelante —dijo Mon-el con duda.

—Eso me dijo Goku pero ya lo estoy dudando —dijo Barbara.

Ginyu aprovecho la oportunidad y ataco a Goku distraído, Goku logro recuperarse y contra atacar ambos entraron a una pelea pareja donde uno ataca y el otro esquiva solo para contra atacar no parecía haber alguien que tomara la delantare cada golpe y patada destrozaba el suelo.

—Pero que pelea como me voy aburrir asi —dijo Mon-el.

—Es verdad cada pelea se vuelve mas rápida y mas poderosa —dijo John.

—Si pero Goku esta empezando a tomar la delantera —dijo Kara.

Y como Kara dijo Goku comenzaba a tomar la delantera sobre Ginyu, hasta que el capitán se puso serio y libero un ataque de energía que Goku logro esquivar haciendo una gran explosion cuando el humo se disipo había un gran cráter donde la tecnica había explotado.

—Miren ese cráter, es del tamaño de National city —dijo Barbara.

—Osea que ese ataque tenia el poder de una bomba nuclear—dijo Winn.

—Aparentemente si —dijo John.

—Donde esta Goku —dijo Kara.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando Goku callo del cielo lanzando una patada que Ginyu esquivo, luego lanzo un golpe de reves que Goku esquivo y comenzó la batalla de nuevo pero a una velocidad superior, ambos intercambiaban golpes con tecnica y estrategia.

—Una pelea de guerreros entrenados es increíble —dijo John.

—Realmente me gustaría poder ver eso pero no puedo ver sus manos y pies —dijo Alex.

Goku conecto una patada en el estomago de Ginyu mandándolo al mar, Ginyu salio del mar volando hacia el cielo provocando un tsunami que Goku esquivo volando tras Ginyu.

—Ahora un tsunami simplemente es increible —dijo Winn.

Goku había superado la velocidad de Ginyu, hasta que Jinx le lanzó un ataque a traición distrayendo a Goku lo que le permitio a Gyniu atraparlo por la espalda.

—Pero que tramposos —dijo Kara.

Pero Gyniu lo soltó y le lanzó una energía a Jinx y después una advertencia que lo matara si vuelve a intervenir.

—Y tu basura más te vale que pelees en serio—dijo Gyniu.

—De acuerdo quiero que observes bien la cantidad que aparecera en tu radar cuando llegue a mi máximo poder —dijo Goku.

—No habrá necesidad de hacerlo por que llegara a un máximo de ochenta cinco mil y no más —dijo Ginyu.

—¿Cuánto creen que llegue su poder? —dijo Winn.

—Esa es difícil con el kaio-ken creo que llegaría a cien mil —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo digo Ciento veinte mil —dijo Alex.

—Ciento cincuenta mil —dijo J'ohn.

—Entonces yo digo ciento setenta mil, Kara y Barbara faltan ustedes —dijo Winn.

Kara y Barbara estaban haciendo cálculos cada una en sus celulares hasta que levantaron la vista.

—Superara los ciento ochenta mil y no llegara al límite —dijeron Kara y Bárbara.

—Kaio-ken ¡Haaaaa!—dijo Goku haciendo fluir su aura roja.

Ginyu comenzó con una sonrisa viendo la cantidad, hasta que rebaso lo que había pronosticado y su rostro cambió a un de incredulidad, el cabello de Goku comenzó a erizarse hacia arriba.

—Noventa mil —dijo Ginyu sorprendído.

—Haaaaa —Goku seguía elevando su energía mientras el aura roja se hacía más grande y su cabello se erizaba mas.

—Noventa cinco mil, cien mil, ciento seis mil —dijo Ginyu.

—Adios Mon-el eliminado —dijo Winn, Mon-el solo hizo una mueca.

—No puede ser, no puede ser —dijo Ginyu.

—Ahora si quien tiene miedo —dijo Barbara.

El viento comenzó hacerse más fuerte alrededor de Goku, casi alcanzado vientos huracanados.

—Ciento veinte mil, ciento treinta mil —dijo Ginyu.

—Adios Alex eliminada —dijo Winn.

Alex solo suspiro derrotada.

—Ciento cuarenta mil, ¡No, no la segunda persona más fuerte en el universo soy yo! —dijo Ginyu, mientras hacía una rabieta liberando rayos de energía.

—Pero que descontrol —dijo Mon-el.

—Quien es la basura ahora —dijo Kara.

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Ginyu tomando una roca y lanzandocela a Goku, solo para que se destruya al chocar con su aura de ki.

—Wow que poder —dijo Barbara.

Ginyu no se rindió y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de energía que igualmente rebotaron en la aura de ki siendo enviados a ellos, provocando explosiones.

—No puede tocarlo es como si tuviera un escudo —dijo Alex.

—¡HAAAAAAA! —grito Goku elevando más su aura al igual que el viento y el mar era como ver un huracán.

—Ciento ochenta mil, ese es tu verdadero poder —dijo Ginyu.

—Te confieso Ginyu que aún falta mucho para llegar a mi máximo poder —dijo Gokú.

—Entonces ganamos —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Eliminados Winn, J'ohn —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

La historia continuo pudieron ver a Ginyu robarle el cuerpo a Goku, no antes sin herirse en el pecho a él mismo para debilitar su cuerpo, Por suerte Gohan y Krilin se dieron cuenta, y atacaron a Ginyu en el cuerpo de Goku, cuando regresaron a la nave de Freezer que Vegeta ya había tomado, el error de Ginyu fue creer que el cuerpo de Goku tenía todo ese poder al elevar su ki y no por el Kaio-ken.

Después vieron a Vegeta enfretar a Ginyu en el cuerpo de Goku dándole a este último una golpiza cuando parecía que Ginyu se saldría con la suya y se quedaría con el cuerpo de vegeta, si no fuera por que Goku lanzó una rana para evitarlo y así acabó el capitan Gyniu.

—Eso se lo merece por roba cuerpos —dijo Kara.

—Ahora será un anfibio el resto de su vida —dijo Winn.

—Pero dejo el cuerpo de Goku lastimado ¿ahora como va a pelear con Freezer? —dijo J'ohn.

Ellos vieron a Vegeta ofrecer ayuda para curar a Goku dentro de la nave, Gohan y Krilin estaban recios a entrar hasta que Goku lo convencío, ellos siguieron a Vegeta al interior para ver cadáveres de los soldados de Frezzer ahí.

—Dios mira esa masacre —dijo Alex.

—Vegeta no se anda con juegos —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero ¿por que ayuda a Goku? —dijo Mon-el.

—No lo ayuda, lo necesita para enfrentar a Freezer —dijo J'ohn.

Kara solo observaba a Goku lastimado, a ella le costaba mucho verlo asi.

—Con está curaremos y fortaleceremos a Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta.

Ellos entraron a una sala de la nave había muchos cosas médicas pero una máquina extraña en medio, Vegeta camino a una mesa y la limpió derribando todo al suelo un estuche cayó abriéndose cerca de Goku que abrió un ojo apenas para ver qué había caído.

—¡CON INYECCIONES, AHHHHH, AHHHH, NO, NO QUIERO ODIO LAS INYECCIÓNES, SUELTAME KRILIN, NO NECESITO QUE ME CUREN —gritaba Goku tratando de escapar.

—Estas bromeando verdad —dijo Kara con una ceja levantada.

—Goku usaste el Kaio-ken, sin pensarlo y me dices que una inyección te hace reaccionar así —dijo Barbara con la ceja igual levantada.

—El hombre más poderoso de universo —dijo Winn igual incredulo.

—Se aterroriza con una simple aguja —dijo Alex.

—Creo que ya sabemos a qué le tiene miedo Goku, tal ves esa es su debilidad —dijo Mon-el.

—Si se le puede llamar una debilidad —dijo J'ohn con una mano en la frente.

Después de explicarles a Goku que nadie lo va inyectar continuaron, Gokú entro a la máquina extraña, vegeta le conecto algunos cables, y luego cerró la máquina la cual comenzó a llenarse de un líquido.

—¿Que es esa máquina? —dijo Krilin.

—Esta es una cámara de recuperación, con la ayuda de ese líquido especial Kakarotto va a recuperarse físicamente en muy poco tiempo —dijo Vegeta.

—Increible, me pregunto de que estará hecho ese líquido —dijo Alex.

—No lo sé pero sería una gran ayuda —dijo J'ohn.

Con la máquina llenándose completamente y comenzando la curación de Goku el recuerdo acabo.

—Entonces lo siguiente —dijo Kara.

—Si sigue la pelea con Freezer —dijo Bárbara.

—Esto va a ser brutal —dijo Mon-el y Winn si ellos supieran que esas palabras se quedaban cortas para lo que estaba apunto de precensiar.

El recuerdo comenzó con en la máquina de recuperación, hasta que la máquina anunció que el proceso había terminado, vieron a Goku quitarse la máscara de oxígeno y colocar la mano en la puerta haciéndola volar para salir.

—Era necesario hacer volar la puerta —dijo Alex.

—Oye hay que mantener el estilo —dijo Mon-el.

Lo siguiente fue ver a Goku atravesar el techo de la nave para salir.

—Esta bien y el techo era necesario —dijo J'ohn.

—Ustedes no sabe cómo ponerle ambiente a la situacion —dijo Winn.

—Me he vuelto muy fuerte siento como sale todo mi poder —dijo Goku.

—Es verdad lo olvidamos, Goku estaba herido y se recupero ese significa —dijo Kara.

—Un nuevo aumento de poder —dijo Barbara.

—No puedo creerlo pensé que ya estaba en los límites, pero he sobre pasado mi propia fuerza —dijo Goku.

—¿Y dónde están el resto? —dijo Winn.

—Perdóneme Gohan, Krilin, Piccolo enseguida iré ayudarles creo que podré lograrlo —dijo Goku.

—Piccolo pensé que estaba muerto —dijo J'ohn.

—Fue revivido por la esferas de Namekusei y lo teletransportaron para ayudar —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces ya están peleando con Freezer —dijo Kara.

Barbara asintio.

Goku se elevó y solo pudieron ver cómo voló y atraveso montañas y aterrizó enfrente de todos liberando una gran corriente de aire.

—Eso fue increíble llegó en segundo nisiquiera necesito la teletransportación —dijo Kara.

—Y que entrada —dijo Winn y Mon-el.

—Ya entiendo el ki gigantesco pertenecia a Piccolo —dijo Goku.

—Goku —dijo Piccolo.

—Me da gusto Piccolo pudiste venir con la esferas de dragón —dijo Goku luego giro su mirada a Gohan y le revolvio el cabello.

—Bueno entonces van a luchar juntos todos contra el —dijo J'ohn.

—Peleaste muy bien Gohan ahora puedes dejar todo en mis manos —dijo Goku.

—No creo que no —dijo Mon-el.

—Dejarlo en tus manos, piensas acabar con esa bestia sin nuestra ayuda —dijo Piccolo.

—Asi es —dijo Goku caminado a Freezer.

—Ese es Frezzer no se ve muy peligroso —dijo Winn.

—No y que te dice el cuerpo todo golpeado de Vegeta en su mano —dijo Bárbara.

Frezzer soltó a Vegeta y miró al tipo que había llegado.

—Es increíble, la visión del padre de Goku se cumplió —dijo Kara.

—¿Que dices Kara? —dijo Alex.

—El recuerdo de la madre de Goku, ella le dijo mientras se despedia que el sería el que tomaría venganza por su raza y por eso su padre quería que sobreviviera —dijo Kara.

—Una pelea que fue decidída por el destino entonces lo que estamos apunto de ver ser increíble —dijo J'ohn.

—Asi que tu eres Frezzer, eres más infantil de lo que pensaba —dijo Goku.

—Todavia queda basura indeseable por recoger —dijo Freezer.

—No han comenzando a pelear y ya se están lanzando insultos —dijo Mon-el.

Goku miro a Vegeta en suelo apenas vivo.

—Le prometi a Vegeta que volveríamos a pelear asi que no intervengas —dijo Goku.

—Pero mira como dejo a Vegeta —dijo Alex.

—Por fin llegaste Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta con dificultad.

—Kakarotto eso es nombre para un Saiyajin —dijo Freezer sorprendido.

—Creo que recordó al papá de Goku, ambos eran idénticos —dijo Kara.

La conversación se terminó de repente cuando vieron a Freezer atacar a Goku y ha este desaparecer y darle una patada en la mejilla a frezzer.

—Ok ¿ahora qué pasó? —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero que velocidad de ambos apenas pude verlos —dijo Kara.

—Yo igual —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo no pude —dijo J'ohn.

—Entonces bienvenido a la narración J'ohn —dijo Barbara.

Freezer se sorprendió y aterrizó flotandose la mejilla roja, luego sonrió y estiró su dedo a Goku, Krilin le gritaba que lo esquivara.

—Eres una basura insolente —dijo Frezzer, liberando un lazer de ki.

Goku lo desvío de un manotazo, sorprendíendo a Frezzer que comenzó. a lanzar más rayos de ki a Goku que solo los desvía con una mano, los rayos caían en las montañas y el mar destruyendo todo, cuando el hubo se disipo pudieron ver a Goku en el mismo lugar con la mano extendida, y un rostro de incredulidad de Frezzer.

—Es increíble —dijo Winn y Mon-el.

—Freezer más vales que pelees con todas tus fuerzas por que aquí tiene al que más le temes, el es el super Saiyajin —dijo Vegeta apenas levantando el rostro.

—El super Saiyajin, Vegeta ya lo sabía —dijo Kara.

—Parece que si —dijo Barbara.

—Ya quiero ver a qué se refieren con eso —dijo Alex.

—Yo también —dijo J'ohn.

—El es el guerrero legendaria está ves si será tu fin —dijo Vegeta hasta que fue atravesado en el corazón por un rayo de Frezzer.

—Le atravesó el corazon—dijo Bárbara.

—Es en verdad un monstruo —dijo Kara.

Vegeta comenzó a regañar a Goku apaser de la herida y estar agonizando y a su modo diciéndole que será el más fuerte del universo.

—No debería estar hablando morirá más rápido —dijo Mon-el.

—El sabe que va morir de todas formas, está dejando sus últimos pensamiento antes de irse —dijo Alex.

—Vegeta entiende que no puedo ser tan cruel como lo eres tú, además no entiendo de todo que es un super saiyajin —dijo Goku.

—Escuchame Kakarotto el lugar donde nacimos fue vegita y la causa de su destrucción no fue una inmensa lluvia de meteoritos, fue Freezer quien los destruyó y nosotros los Saiyajin fuimos sus más fieles ayudantes, trabajamos tal y como nos ordenaba y a apesar de eso mato a todos a tus padres y a los míos —dijo Vegeta que increíblemente estaba llorando.

—Nunca pensé ver a Vegeta llorar —dijo Winn.

—Yo puedo entenderlo, Goku es como Kal-el ellos fueron enviados como bebés a la tierra no conocieron a su gente como para tener un gran vínculo, Vegeta por otro lado si conocío su cultura que no era la mejor pero era su gente en eso somos parecidos —dijo Kara.

Todos asintieron a eso era verdad.

—Frezzer no tenía otra opción por que temía que naciera el legendario super saiyajin y lo derrotara —dijo Vegeta que seguía llorando.

—Entonces esa es la razón Freezer conocia la leyenda —dijo J'ohn.

—Ironicamente mato a todos menos al verdadero super saiyajin —dijo Alex.

—Por favor elimina a Freezer, mátalo con tus manos de saiyajin —dijo Vegeta y con eso murió.

—No sé que sentir por todo lo que ha hecho Vegeta pero al final le incomendo a Goku su deseo —dijo Bárbara.

—Un guerrero tan orgulloso llorando debió sentirse humillado —dijo J'ohn.

—Wow tengo un nuevo respeto a Vegeta —dijo Winn.

—Vaya hasta que se murió, ¿quieres reiniciar está horrible pelea —dijo Freezer.

—Si que es un monstruo —dijo Kara nuevamente.

—Para que hayas llorando y me pidieras ese favor tu angustia debió ser muy grande Vegeta —dijo Goku.

Todos observaron a Goku acercarse al cadáver de Vegeta y apretar los puños él hizo explotar un pequeño oyó aún lado con su mirada, Goku se acercó y levantó el cuerpo de Vegeta.

—Si entiendo bien tú no estabas enfadado por la muerte de todos los Saiyajin, te sentías humillado por que ese sujeto los manipulado a su antojo —dijo Goku caminando al hoyo. y depósitando el cuerpo de Vegeta ahí empezando a enterrarlo.

—No sabes cómo te odiaba, pero tenias el orgullo de un saiyajin —dijo Goku terminando de enterrarlo.

—Quiero que me des un poco de ese orgullo —dijo Goku poniéndose de pie.

—Wow soy el único que siente piel de gallina —dijo Winn.

—No Winn creo que todos estamos así —dijo Bárbara mirando la pantalla.

—¡YO SOY UN SAIYAJIN CRIADO EN LA TIERRA! —dijo Goku girando a Freezer.

—Acepto su linaje por fin —dijo J'ohn.

—Si, ya no reniega de su origen —dijo Mon-el.

—¡POR TODOS LOS GUERREROS SAIYAJIN QUE ASESINASTE Y TAMBIÉN POR TODOS LOS NAMEKUSEI QUE MATASTE, JURO QUE TE EXTEMINARE! —dijo Goku.

—No dejaré a ningún Saiyajin con vida —dijo Freezer.

—Freezer está muerto —dijo Alex.

—Asi es hizo lo peor que puedo haber hecho, hizo enojar a Goku —dijo Kara con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Y sin nada más la pelea final comenzó a una velocidad que Kara y Mon-el apenas veían y narraban al resto, Goku y Freezer estaban a otro nivel cada choque hacia temblar el lugar y cada técnica destruía todo a su paso parecía que estaba parejos hasta ahí.

—Que pelea —dijo Kara.

—Es una batalla a muerte —dijo J'ohn.

Pero lamentablemente con cada momento Freezer tomaba más ventaja y dejaba ver su poder desde lograr levantar una montaña con su mente y arrojarsela a Goku que la atravesó, lograr que emergiera lava del interior de la tierra pero también a Goku detenerla con un Kame hame ha antes que cubriera más el planeta.

—No juegues con los planetas de otras personas que haras si los destruyes —dijo Goku.

Frezzer solo puedo una sonrisa arrogante.

—No creo que le importe —dijo Barbara.

—El poder de Freezer es capaz de destruir el cielo y la tierra —dijo Kara.

—Esta pelea es otro nivel —dijo J'ohn.

Pudieron ver a Freezer atrapar a Goku en una esfera de energía y rebotarlo por varias partes y en un punto hacer una gran explocion que acabo con toda las montañas existentes.

—Es un hecho si el quiere puede acabar con ese planeta —dijo J'ohn sudando por ver el poder de Freezer.

—Realmente espero nunca ver a alguien con ese poder que oblige a Goku a ponerse serio —dijo Alex.

«Esta es la razón por la que no quiero que Bruce conozca a Goku, si el viera esto lo encerraria en una celda en el fondeo del mar o al menos lo intentaría»penso Barbara.

—¿Donde esta Goku? —dijo Kara.

—Ahi está —dijo Mon-el apuntando a Goku que volaba enfrente de Freezer.

—Eres muy persistente Saiyajin, solo haz logrado que me enfurezca —dijo Freezer.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Goku.

—El calentamiento se ha terminado, ahora sí comenzaremos la verdadera pelea —dijo Freezer.

—Por supuesto —dijo Goku.

—Ninguno estaba peleando en serio —dijo Kara.

—Si tuviera que decirlo de algún modo, ambos son nivel Omega —dijo J'ohn.

—Tal ves esten más aya —dijo Bárbara.

—Dios que nunca llegue un Freezer —dijo Winn.

Freezer le pregunto a Goku donde pelea mejor la respuesta fue en la tierra, con la soberbia de Freezer le dio la ventaja en la tierra y al mismo tiempo dijo que no usaría sus dos manos para pelear, Goku solo calentó y se preparó para pelear.

—Que soberbia la de Freezer —dijo Kara.

—Asi es eso le puede salir caro —dijo Alex.

—Puede ser pero Freezer conoce su poder por algo está tranquilo —dijo Bárbara.

Y cómo Bárbara dijo el poder de Freezer y velocidad comenzaron a aumentar, Goku ya no podía tocarlo pero siendo el genio que era en la peleas se las arregló para obligarlo a usar manos, Freezer estaba tan sorprendíendo que incluso le ofreció a empleo a Goku para ocupar el puesto de Ginyu cosa que Goku rechazo rápidamente.

—Pero que le pasa Freezer de verdad pensaba que iba a aceptar —dijo Kara.

—Sabia que dirías eso todos los Saiyajins son unos obstinados, pero ya me di cuenta si planeo derrotarte mis cálculos me dice que uitlize un cincuenta por ciento si uso la mitad de mi máximo poder podré acerté polvo cósmico fácilmente —dijo Freezer.

—En serio ese tipo está usando sola la mitad de su máximo poder —dijo Mon-el.

—No yo creo solo quiere meterle miedo —dijo Winn.

—No lo sé lo ve muy seguro —dijo Alex.

—El dice la verdad —dijo Bárbara, todos giraron a ella.

—Eso me temía —dijo J'ohn.

Goku intentó atacar Freezer que solo uso una bola de energía apuntando a suelo que lo obligó a retroceder.

—El rey vegita y también un saiyajin de clase baja llamando Bardock pero que obstinados resultaron ser esos pobre diablos y por eso los tuve que matar —dijo Freezer.

—Esta hablando del padre de Goku —dijo Kara.

—Lo quiere descontrolar psicologícamente para que se enoje —dijo Alex.

Todos pudieron a ver a Freezer atacar a Goku sin que esté pudiera reaccionar Freezer siguió torturandolo e humillandolo por un buen rato.

—No era broma —dijo Mon-el.

—Por Rao lo está matando —dijo Kara preocupada al ver a Goku todo golpeado.

—Freezer es un sádico —dijo Bárbara.

Freezer seguía jugando con Goku, de repente se detuvo estiró la mano así atrás y soltó un sáblazo pero no fue para Goku.

—Fallo —dijo Winn.

—No fallo el —dijo Kara sin creerlo.

—¿Que hizo? —dijo Alex.

—Mira el océano está dividido —dijo Barbara.

—Yo tampoco entiendo —dijo Mon-el.

—El corto el planeta a la mitad —dijo J'ohn.

Después de eso la golpiza siguio Freezer golpeaba a Goku sin piedad hasta que llegó al punto que Goku no era capaz de ponerse de pie.

—Que ya no se levante —dijo Mon-el.

—No, el se seguira levantando así es el —dijo Barbara.

—Realmete espero que nunca nos encontremos con alguien como Freezer —dijo Alex.

—Yo también no quiero ver alguien atacar a Goku así en vivo —dijo Kara con los puños apretados.

Freezer arrojó a Goku al océano cuando Gokú salía para respirar lo estaba esperando y coloco una pie encima de él para ahogarlo pero gracias a la fuerza de voluntad de Goku el decidió jugarse el todo por el todo levantando a Freezer y el mar.

—¡HAAAAAAA! ¡POR EL FUTURO DE GOHAN, MILK Y LA TIERRA NO DEBO DARME POR VENCIDO —grito Goku liberando el kaio-ken al máximo.

—Pero que espíritu —dijo J'ohn.

—Va a ir al límite otra vez —dijo Bárbara.

—Alguien más se le volvió a enchinar la piel —dijo Winn.

—A todos —dijo Alex.

—El es un heroe tiene el corazón de uno —dijo Kara sonriendo.

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA, SI ESE MALDITO SUJETO ESTA UTILIZANDO LA MITAD DE SU MAXIMO PODER USARE EL KAIO KEN A VEINTE VECES —grito Goku.

Goku no espero respuesta y se lanzó a Freezer dándole un golpe en la rostro luego una patada para terminar con un Kame hame ha monstruoso que sacudió el planeta de nuevo, pero Freezer logro detenerlo con una mano claro no sin que le doliera lo cual era imperdonable para el.

—Pero que poder eso debería desintegrar a cualquier pero lo soporto —dijo Barbara.

—Y decíamos que Vegeta era terco este es peor —dijo Mon-el.

—Le lastimó la mano solamente —dijo Winn.

—Pero lo lastimó para alguien con esa soberbia como Freezer eso es imperdonable —dijo Kara.

—Eso es verdad —dijo J'ohn.

Freezer estaba furioso mirando su mano herida como ese saiyajin se atrevía a lastimarlo con eso en mente siguio golpeando a Goku que seguía poniéndose de pie y atacando cosa que enfurecia más a Freezer que seguía torturandolo.

—No podemos adelantar esto —dijo Kara ella no disfrutaba esto.

—Si digo ya vimos demasiado esto —dijo Winn.

—¿Que dice el resto? —dijo Bárbara honestamente ella tampoco quería seguir viendo esta parte.

—No, hay que verlo completo Kara tranquila sabes que al final todo acabará bien —dijo J'ohn.

—Bien —dijo Kara no convencida.

Como si J'ohn fuera profeta en ese momento Goku levantó las manos al cielo, todos reconoecieron esa pose pudieron ver a Freezer atacar a Goku que no podía bajar las manos, en el momento que Freezer se dio cuenta de la genkidama Piccolo logro intervenir a tiempo para distraerlo pero fue derrotado por Freezer rápidamente que se dispuso a destruir el planeta con una bola negra de energía.

—¡Muy bien ya la termine! —dijo Goku de repente.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Kara.

—Pero miren el tamaño de esa cosa —dijo Mon-el.

—Hoy no voy a dormir —dijo Winn.

—Yo creo que nadie —dijo Bárbara.

—Frezzer no la ha notado —dijo John.

—Que regalito le espera —dijo Alex

Goku hizo caer la gran genkidama a Freezer que solo la miraba con incredulidad, mientras el resto se lanzó al suelo para cubrirse, aún así Freezer intento detenerla solo para ser arrastrado hacia al suelo por el poder de la genkidama con el último gritó del emperador del mal el recuerdo acabo.

—Por dios quien lo corto ahí —dijo Winn.

—Si me vi toda la tortura a Goku y lo cortan cuando Freezer recibe la genkidama —dijo Kara.

—Tranquilos ahora regresa la imagen —dijo Barbara.

—Barbara y ¿aún con eso sobrevivio? —dijo Alex.

—Si aún con eso sobrevivio es mejor que se preparen por que aquí viene los más impactante —dijo Barbara.

El recuerdo comenzó de nuevo ahora mirando el lugar donde la genkidama había aterrizado todo estaba cubierto de agua, ahí estaba Goku y el resto preparándose para irse después de esta batalla hasta que Krilin alzó la vista quedó pálido en una roca estaba Freezer con un ojo cerrado, sin perder tiempo Freezer lanzó una rayo a Goku pero Piccolo intervino para salvarlo pero el rayo le atravesó el corazon.

—Gohan váyanse de aquí obedeceme —dijo Goku.

—Pero papá quiero vengar al señor Piccolo —dijo Gohan.

—Ustedes solo me estorban váyanse quieres que todos mueran —dijo Goku.

Freezer sin perder tiempo levantó a Krilin con telequinesis Krilin intento poner resistencia pero era inútil.

—No te muevas no ves que te voy a matar —dijo Freezer con eso levantó a krilin en el aire y apretó el puño y lo hizo estallar, ante la mirada de Goku y Gohan.

—Lo hizo explotar —dijo Kara.

—Mato a Piccolo y a Krilin en segundos —dijo Winn.

—Es el momento mirén a Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Todos se enfocaron en Goku, el momento de ver la transformación había llegado.

—No te lo perdonaré, como te atreves —dijo Goku.

Los ojos de Goku cambiaron a blanco, rayos comenzaron a caer del cielo que se oscurecio, el mar comenzó a formar olas gigantes, las rocas comenzaron a levantarse alrededor de Goku.

—Eres un maldito —dijo Goku su cabello comenzó a levantarse y parpadear.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grito Goku, fue un rugido que casi se pudo escuchar en todo el planeta y que terminaba la transformación, el cabello rubio, los ojos verdes el aura dorada cubriendolo, ante ellos estaba el guerrero legendario.

Todos tuvieron el mismo comentario y lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡QUE DEMONIOS! —dijeron todos de pie.

Y ya está no me maten lo sé cómo me atrevo a cortarlo aquí pero fue demasiado tentador para hacerlo además necesitaba decir unas cosas para empezar gracias por todos sus votos y darme sus opiniones del último capítulo.

Cómo verán lo corte aquí he estado pensando que el siguente capitulo sea el último de los recuerdos de Goku, ahora he llegado a la conclusión, que lo cortaré al terminar la saga de cell o la saga de boo ahi pueden dejarme sus opiniones pero no mostraré lo de super por ahora y tengo una explicación.

La verdad llevaría demasiado tiempo contarlo todo y ustedes no están para ver un resumen de dragón ball ni yo para escribirlo es hora de regresar a la historia por la que estamos aquí.

Ahora esto no significa que no vaya a contar lo de super en el momento que Goku recupere la transformación de God se hará la explicación correspondiente y de hecho habrá más personajes mirando espero que me haya explicado bien y que puedan entender mi punto.

Otra cosa es que por mi trabajo ahora actualizaré una historia por semana a que me refiero es que esta semana actualize la redención de un heroe la siguiente actualizaré dios destructor que y así sucesivamente espero contar con su apoyo y gracias otra vez

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno eso fue mi primer intento de fanfiction por favor no sean muy duros conmigo es la primera cosa que escribo que no sea tarea xd  
> este historia será extraña pero pensé viendo recientemente unos capítulos de arroz supergirl y Flash por qué no meter a Goku ahí y la imaginación comenzó a volar y si no lo escribia no dormia  
> lo sé es extraño pero también no hay casi historia de crossover de Goku y DC y me convenció más hacerlo acerca de las historia de la series de TV por qué mis conocimientos en cómic de DC no son tan buenos de dragón ball si lo son xd  
> La pareja será Goku x Supergirl/Kara Danvers no será un harem lo siento pero no estoy preparando para escribir uno tal vez cuando te más experiencia en otra historia  
> Los primeros capítulos serán en el universo dragón ball por qué quiero darle una despedida a todos ninguno personaje de dragón ball volverá aparecer una vez Goku abandone su universo no volverá  
> Se habran dado cuenta que es el goku de super pero mi objetivo es de tratar de tomar a es goku y traformalo en el de z ese que era igual de comico pero era serio en los momentos que ameritaba  
> Bueno eso es todos por ahora acepto sugerencias para mejorar y perdones las faltas de ortografía trataré de mejor gracias


End file.
